Imposture
by Lynn Aya
Summary: Et si, dès sa première année, Draco avait obtenu le moyen de connaître le futur et décidé de s'en servir pour s'approprier la gloire de Potter... ? Après tout, comment un plan si parfait pourrait mal tourner ?
1. Sous la trappe

_Hey !_

 _Ça fait un moment que je réfléchis à une fiction centrée sur Draco. Un Draco qui volerait les exploits d'Harry Potter (avec tous les problèmes qui vont avec x). J'attendais d'avoir une idée assez claire de la fin avant de me lancer et... nous y voilà ! J'espère que l'idée et l'histoire vous plaira !_

 ** _Edit :_** ** _Cette histoire est aussi disponible sur Wattpad sous le nom "À double tranchant" (toujours aussi peu inspirée pour les titres, je sais) quelques détails, erreurs, y sont corrigés ^-^_**

 ** _www*wattpad*com/story/178776683_**

 ** _Edit2 :_** _Les chapitres un et deux ont été fusionnés ensemble et réécris parce qu'au final, ils étaient trop courts et je n'étais pas entièrement satisfaite en les relisant. (Les changements sont mineurs et n'affectent pas le déroulement de l'histoire, je préférais seulement une meilleure entrée en matière)._

 _Donc un grand merci à Soyann pour ses conseils et m'avoir éclairée, désolée pour tout le blabla... Sur ce,_

 _Bonne lecture ! ^o^_

* * *

 **Chapitre I : Sous la trappe**

* * *

Les ombres de la nuit vacillaient à la lumière des torches. Dans le silence profond qui enveloppait Poudlard, on entendait parfois le grincement d'une armure ou les pas du concierge, Rusard, qui patrouillait en veillant à ce qu'aucun élève ne se balade hors du dortoir à son insu.

Sauf que cette nuit-là, quatre silhouettes lui avaient échappé. Les trois premières appartenaient à Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, cachés sous une cape qui les rendait parfaitement invisibles. Les Gryffondors avaient ainsi gravi les étages et pénétré dans le couloir interdit du deuxième étage.

Le silence qui suivit leur passage fut dérangé par le bruissement d'une robe de sorcier et l'ombre de Draco Malfoy se faufila à son tour dans le couloir interdit.

Les torches continuèrent à se consumer lentement en projetant des lueurs vacillantes, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne ressorte. Ils semblaient s'être volatilisés.

Et pour cause, Draco se trouvait loin à présent, profondément enfoncé dans les entrailles du château. Plus précisément dans une petite salle dont les sorties étaient bloquées par des flammes magiques, violettes et noires. Il s'apprêtait à traverser le feu sombre.

Il avança en plissant ses yeux gris par réflexe, bien qu'il ne ressente aucune chaleur au milieu des flammes. Au bout de quelques pas, celui-ci se fit moins dense, laissant entrevoir une grande salle circulaire au milieu de laquelle s'élevait un immense et ancien miroir.

Et devant ce miroir, sur le sol, Potter affrontait… Quirrell ?

Quirrell dont le turban était tombé au sol, dévoilant un second visage derrière son propre crâne. Un visage terrifiant. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il espérait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était découvrir ce que trafiquait le survivant et sa bande dans le couloir interdit du deuxième étage. Pas ça. Le cœur battant, Draco fit un pas en arrière, mais ce mouvement attira l'attention de Potter.

– Malfoy ? fit-il, la voix étouffée par le bras de Quirrell en travers de sa gorge.

Draco recula encore, mais les flammes dans son dos l'empêchaient de revenir en arrière. Comment… _Comment_ avait-il pu s'enliser à ce point dans la bouse de dragon ?!

ᴥ

Tout ça à cause de cette fichue retenue dans la _forêt interdite_.

Draco savait que Potter, le rouquin qui lui servait de meilleur ami et la Sang-de-Bourbe préparaient quelque chose. Un soir après le couvre-feu, il les avait surpris à sortir de l'enceinte du château pour se rendre chez Hagrid.

Au lieu de les suivre, il partit à la recherche d'un professeur à alerter. Il espérait que ce soit le professeur Snape, mais la première à croiser son chemin fut McGonagall. En le voyant, son regard sévère lança des éclairs. Draco s'empressa de s'expliquer :

– Potter, Granger et Weasley sont dehors, professeur, dit-il. Je les ai vus sortir pour aller chez Hagrid. Ils préparent quelque chose.

Le professeur McGonagall plissa les yeux, les réduisant à deux fentes.

– Venez avec moi, Malfoy.

Au lieu de se méfier de son ton sec, Draco se réjouit. Il allait pouvoir assister au sermon que subiraient les trois Gryffondors, et eux sauraient qu'il en était responsable en plus. Ça ressemblait à un cadeau de noël. Pas une seule seconde, il n'envisagea que ce joli cadeau pouvait être piégé.

Grâce à ses indications, ils n'eurent aucun mal à retrouver les trois fautifs. Avec un petit sourire supérieur, Draco écouta le professeur McGonagall les réprimander vertement, leur reprochant un comportement qu'elle jugeait inacceptable et déshonorant pour la maison Gryffondor. Et leurs mines décomposées quand elle leur retira cinquante points _chacun_ valaient tout l'or de Gringotts.

– Quant à vous, Malfoy… poursuivit sèchement le professeur McGonagall en se tournant vers lui.

Draco perdit son sourire. Réalisant un peu tard qu'il avait omis un _léger_ détail. Car en fin de compte, lui aussi se baladait hors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu.

– … soyez certain que le professeur Snape en sera informé. Vous aurez tous les quatre une retenue.

ᴥ

La retenue ne manqua pas. Et elle eut lieu en pleine nuit, au beau milieu des troncs sinistres de la forêt interdite. Tout était plongé dans une brume inquiétante et les hauts feuillages masquaient le ciel d'encre, empêchant les rayons de lune de parvenir jusqu'à eux. Draco eut envie de frissonner mais jeta un regard en biais à Potter et ne le fit pas – question de fierté.

Il rappela tout de même Crocdur près de lui en relevant la lanterne dont la lueur ne parvenait pas à percer l'épaisse obscurité. Dans ce silence le moindre bruissement, le moindre craquement le mettait sur les nerfs. Pour ne plus les entendre, Draco recommença à se plaindre ; cette retenue dans la forêt interdite, Poudlard pouvait être sûr que son père en entendrait parler.

– À t'entendre, on pourrait croire que tu es terrifié, commenta Harry.

– Dans tes rêves, Potter.

Non seulement il paraissait relativement calme mais en plus il prenait le temps de le provoquer. Se croyait-il intouchable parce qu'il était le _Saint_ _Potter_ ? Draco se jura qu'à la première créature hostile qui bondirait sur eux, il laisserait Potter comprendre qu'il avait tort.

Soudain, Crocdur cessa d'avancer et poussa un jappement apeuré, le museau tourné vers une pente dégagée, sur leur droite. Draco dépassa les troncs d'arbre qui lui barraient la vue en levant plus haut la lanterne et un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Dans une clairière à quelques pas d'eux, une licorne morte gisait sur le sol, sa beauté et son faible éclat offrant un triste et terrifiant spectacle. Terrifiant en partie à cause de la silhouette encapuchonnée qui buvait le sang argenté ruisselant de son flanc déchiqueté.

Lorsque la silhouette se redressa, Crocdur aboya plusieurs fois avant de fuir ventre à terre. Draco l'imita sans ressentir le moindre remord à abandonner Potter à son sort. S'il était intelligent, il fuirait, sinon, il découvrirait qu'être le célèbre survivant ne rendait pas immortel.

À la lueur instable de la lanterne qui se balançait dans tous les sens, Draco tenta de rattraper le molosse, trébuchant contre les souches et les racines qui surgissaient sous ses pas. Une chute plus violente que les autres lui fit échapper la lanterne mais il se releva sans s'arrêter pour la récupérer. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose dans son dos attendait qu'il ralentisse pour le mettre en pièces.

Malheureusement, sans la lueur, même faible, de la lanterne, il perdit rapidement Crocdur et se retrouva bientôt seul dans les ténèbres. Incapable de ralentir, il poursuivit sa course effrénée, se heurtant aux troncs râpeux et giflé par les branches basses.

Quand il fut à deux doigts de s'effondrer, manquant d'air, il s'arrêta sans oser regarder derrière lui. Immobile, attentif au moindre bruit, il étouffa sa respiration malgré ses poumons qui le brûlaient, réclamant désespérément de l'oxygène.

Il n'entendait rien. Il semblait être seul.

D'un geste lent, Draco sortit sa baguette et murmura :

– _Lumos !_

Une douce lumière se répandit autour de lui, projetée sur les arbres à la forme inhabituelle qui l'entouraient. L'enchevêtrement des branches, des racines et des feuillages formait des murs épineux. Draco tourna sur lui-même pour réaliser que les plantes s'élevaient en d'étranges masses noires tout autour de lui, l'enfermant dans un labyrinthe obscur.

Il ne pouvait que revenir en arrière où s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le dédale. Sauf qu'en arrière se trouvait la terrifiante apparition encapuchonnée. Draco continua donc d'avancer, avec bien plus de prudence, et au détour d'un tronc noueux, il découvrit une lueur sanglante qui illuminait le sol. La suivre le mena jusqu'à une sorte de clairière. En son centre, les ronces s'entrelaçaient, rougeoyantes, s'élevant vers le ciel comme une colonne de feu.

Fasciné, Draco éteignit sa baguette devenue inutile dans la lumière rouge qui inondait la clairière et fit le tour de la colonne. Une forte aura magique s'en dégageait, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était. Pourtant les artefacts magiques, surtout les plus puissants, l'avaient toujours passionné. Il tendit la main vers les ronces lumineuses, effleurant sa surface du bout des doigts.

Une violente décharge le propulsa sur plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il atterrit le dos dans la terre sèche et hurla. Son bras semblait plongé dans du fer en fusion. Il tira sur la manche de sa robe, s'attendant à une atroce brûlure, de la chaire fondue ou toute autre vision cauchemardesque, mais son avant-bras était intact. En le retournant, il découvrit avec stupeur un symbole couleur rubis brillant, incrusté dans sa peau pâle. Un huit couché, représentant l'infini, enfermé à l'intérieur de ce qui ressemblait à la mystérieuse colonne qu'il avait touchée.

– Mon père va entendre parler de ça… marmonna-t-il aux ronces.

Il frotta furieusement le tatouage pour l'effacer, mais parvint juste à irriter sa peau. Il jura et se releva. Sa baguette avait atterri à quelques pas de lui, il allait la récupérer lorsque des bruits de sabots retentirent, résonnant avec force. La seconde suivante, d'imposantes silhouettes jaillirent du labyrinthe, l'encerclant de toutes parts. La lumière rouge leur donnait des allures inquiétantes.

Draco eut un mouvement de recul quand l'un d'eux avança vers lui alors que les autres frappaient le sol de leurs… sabots ?

Des centaures.

Il avait entendu des histoires à leur sujet : le torse d'un homme, le corps d'un cheval, une intelligence incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels (et donc douteuse à ses yeux) et de grandes connaissances en divination ainsi qu'en astrologie. Techniquement, ils étaient civilisés, ce qui n'empêcha pas Draco de fixer les sabots de celui qui approchait avec méfiance. Hors de question de se laisser piétiner par de vulgaires _créatures magiques…_

En voyant le centaure fixer avec colère la marque sur son avant-bras, Draco s'empressa de rabattre sa manche pour la masquer, mais trop tard. Les sabots frappèrent le sol.

– Qu'as-tu fait, inconscient ?! Le Glyphe de la tour sacrée est le privilège du centaure le plus sage, celui qui fixe les étoiles à chaque heure de sa vie ! Pas d'un simple _humain_ !

Sa façon de prononcer « humain » sonnait comme une insulte, mais Draco ne retint que la mention d'un privilège. Ça, et le fait qu'il risquait de ne pas profiter longtemps du privilège en question, à en juger par leurs expressions outrées.

– Il a commis le pire des sacrilèges, tonna un autre centaure en surgissant dans son dos. Qu'on le traite en conséquence !

– Tuer un poulain innocent est également un sacrilège.

Draco eut un rictus. _Poulain_ ? Une remarque acide lui brûla les lèvres mais il la garda pour lui ; sa vie était déjà en danger, inutile d'en rajouter.

– Il n'est pas innocent. Le Glyphe est là pour le prouver.

Il y eut des piétinements d'approbation.

– Mon père a beaucoup de contacts au Ministère, lança-t-il d'un ton traînant. Si vous me faites quoi que ce soit, il fera raser votre forêt.

En voyant les visages chargés de colère autour de lui, il réalisa que la menace n'était probablement pas le meilleur choix dans une situation aussi délicate que la sienne, mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner. Ou du moins il ne le montra pas. Il était un Malfoy.

– De toute façon, il y a plus important que ça dans cette foutue forêt, ajouta-t-il.

Il réprima un frisson l'idée que la silhouette cauchemardesque buvant le sang des licornes mortes pouvait surgir à tout moment…

– Nous le savons, fit mystérieusement un troisième centaure. Nous savons bien plus que ça… Mars est très visible ce soir. Le futur… l'avenir s'annonce sombre, même pour nous autres. Ce qui rôde dans notre forêt n'est qu'un présage, mais il est funeste. Quant à ton châtiment…

– Mon châtiment… répéta Draco, railleur. Avec cette horrible marque que m'a laissé votre satanée colonne, à votre place, je m'excuserais.

– Silence, humain ! Ce n'est pas une simple marque, c'est le puissant Glyphe du TodhChaï, il ouvre les dangereuses portes de l'avenir à celui qui le porte.

Draco baissa le regard vers son avant-bras. Les portes du futur ? Ça, c'était intéressant. Il toisa les centaures qui le surplombaient de toute leur hauteur, leurs expressions flottant dans la lumière sanglante des ronces.

– Et comment ça marche ce… truc ?

– Un peu de respect, la volonté du Glyphe est impénétrable. Quant à ton sort…

– Bane, si ceci est arrivé, alors le ciel a dicté ses vœux, le coupa un centaure d'une voix douce mais ferme. Nous ne pouvons pas nous y opposer. Le mouvement des planètes est irrévocable.

– Voilà, confirma Draco avec un sourire supérieur en faisant miroiter le Glyphe.

Les portes du futur ? La fameuse divination des centaures ? Si c'était vrai, alors…

Le prétentieux petit Potter et sa horde d'admirateurs à baver devant son balai ridicule. _Harry Potter_ le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle. Le _merveilleux_ Potter, le survivant… Célèbre juste pour une stupide cicatrice.

S'il pouvait réellement voir le futur avec ce Glyphe, les choses n'allaient pas tarder à changer.

ᴥ

Lorsque Draco revint dans la salle commune de Serpentard, située sous le lac, elle était vide. Des reflets émeraude coloraient les fauteuils en cuir noir et les dernières braises se consumaient dans les cheminées. Il descendit dans son dortoir plongé dans la pénombre. Les masses informes occupant les lits de Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini dormaient profondément.

Draco se laissa tomber le sien et tira les rideaux du baldaquin pour s'y enfermer. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et lança un _Lumos_ avant de la déposer sur la couverture. Enfin, il releva la manche de sa robe de sorcier et examina longuement le Glyphe rougeoyant.

Il ouvrait les portes de l'avenir… mais comment ?

La seule explication que les centaures avaient daignée lui donner était que la _volonté du Glyphe_ était impénétrable. En d'autre terme, ce truc agissait par lui-même ?

Draco tenta de tapoter le mystérieux dessin, mais en vain. Le frotter ne donna rien de plus, et même en le frappant franchement, il n'obtint pas la moindre réaction. Il se laissa tomber en arrière et fixa le plafond, pensif.

Est-ce que les centaures s'étaient payés sa tête et le Glyphe ne possédait en réalité aucun pouvoir ? Non, leur colère avait été bien réelle en le voyant avec. Il fallait qu'il en comprenne le fonctionnement. Demain, il irait à la bibliothèque. Il devait bien y avoir un ouvrage sur les créatures magiques qui traiterait de la divination des centaures.

ᴥ

Le lendemain, après le cours de potions, Draco remonta dans le hall d'entrée. C'était l'heure du déjeuner et il vit ses deux comparses dévier vers la Grande Salle, comme attirés par un aimant.

– Où vous allez ? lança-t-il d'un ton traînant.

– Manger ? répondit Crabbe.

– Raté. J'ai des recherches à faire, on va à la bibliothèque, dit-il en tournant vers les grands escaliers de marbre.

– Mais on mangera quand ? s'inquiéta Goyle.

– Quand j'aurai la réponse à mes questions, répliqua implacablement Draco. Allez, venez.

Après un dernier regard dépité vers la Grande Salle d'où leur parvenaient de délicieux fumets, Crabbe et Goyle le suivirent en traînant des pieds. Draco savait que la bibliothèque n'était pas leur repère, mais il n'avait pas choisi ses deux acolytes pour leur cerveau. Lui était le cerveau, tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'un peu de force dissuasive et la carrure de Crabbe et Goyle les rendait parfaits pour ça. Et comme leurs pères connaissaient le sien, ils lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

Une fois dans la bibliothèque, il leur ordonna de chercher tous les livres en rapport avec les créatures magiques.

– Les créatures magiques ? répéta Crabbe. Pourquoi ?

– Ne pose pas de question… – Draco croisa le regard sévère de la bibliothécaire, Madame Pince, et baissa d'un ton – contente-toi de me ramener tout ce qui parle de près ou de loin des créatures magiques. Je ferai le tri.

En attendant Draco s'arrêta devant une étagère, en retira un lourd volume et s'installa à une table pour le feuilleter. Bientôt, Crabbe et Goyle lui avaient rapporté chacun une petite montagne de livres qui s'empilèrent devant lui en masquant le reste de la bibliothèque.

Dès qu'un ouvrage se révélait inutile, Draco le refermait, le posait sur la chaise à côté de lui et en tirait un autre dans l'immense tas. Ce manège durait depuis un bon bout de temps lorsque Goyle lança :

– On va pas manger ?

Agacé, Draco sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour consulter l'heure. Il se leva d'un bond en réalisant que le cours de métamorphose commençait dans une poignée de minutes. Sous le regard méfiant de Madame Pince, il envoya Crabbe et Goyle ranger les livres pendant qu'il en empruntait trois pour poursuivre les recherches.

Le lendemain, et pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Draco continua de les traîner à la bibliothèque à chaque temps libre. Mais bien vite, il décida quand même de leur laisser les midis de libre, car avoir l'estomac vide rendait Crabbe et Goyle particulièrement grognons et très peu fréquentables.

Au retour des beaux jours et de la chaleur qui réchauffait le parc et les salles de classe, Draco dut admettre que ses recherches n'avaient rien donné. Même en demandant une autorisation au professeur Snape pour consulter les sombres ouvrages de la réserve, il ne trouva rien de plus. Les sorciers en savaient si peu sur les centaures que s'en était consternant.

Quand il s'agissait de décrire leur physique ou leur habitat naturel, les détails abondaient. Mais dès qu'il en allait de leurs coutumes, leurs rites, leur culture… le néant total. Quelques livres évoquaient vaguement le fait qu'ils lisaient l'avenir dans les planètes et refusaient d'intervenir pour changer le futur, mais c'était tout.

Draco referma le troisième volume sans intérêt qu'il venait de consulter aujourd'hui et un épais nuage de poussière le fit tousser. Il le remit dans son rayon et quitta la réserve. Les examens de fin d'année qui se déroulaient dans la Grande Salle allaient commencer et il dut presser le pas pour ne pas être en retard.

Alors que les plumes grattaient autour de lui, Draco tira sur le col de sa chemise. Pour cacher son Glyphe dont la couleur écarlate était tout sauf discrète, il devait supporter des manches longues, en plein _juin_. Et il mourrait de chaud, ce qui rendait difficile de se concentrer sur les examens écrits.

Quand le professeur Binns s'avança entre les rangs d'un air morne en informant les élèves que le temps imparti était écoulé, Draco fut un des seuls à ne pas rouler son parchemin en poussant des cris de joie. Il mourrait de chaud pour un Glyphe qui ne marchait pas, il avait retourné la bibliothèque jusqu'au fin fond de la réserve sans dégoter la plus minuscule information et maintenant, Crabbe et Goyle l'observaient comme s'il agissait bizarrement.

Et si ces deux gorilles s'étaient rendu compte que quelque chose clochait… alors qu'ils étaient incapables de différencier l'endroit de l'envers en tenant un balai… ça n'allait définitivement pas.

Le parchemin de Draco s'envola de son bureau avec les autres pour aller se déposer sur celui du professeur Binns. Il se mêla ensuite à la foule de premières années qui quittaient la Grande Salle en partageant avec appréhension leurs réponses ou en se réjouissant simplement de la fin des examens.

– Alors Draco, tu t'en es sorti ? minauda Pansy en le rejoignant, bientôt suivie par Crabbe et Goyle.

– Évidemment, dit-il en se retenant de s'éventer avec sa main.

Dans le hall d'entrée, les portes grandes ouvertes laissaient voir le parc ensoleillé. Draco n'avait plus qu'une envie ; échapper à la chaleur. La salle commune des Serpentards étant située sous le lac, elle restait fraîche en permanence, il pourrait s'y réfugier. Mais visiblement Pansy rêvait de s'installer près de l'eau, à l'ombre des feuillages.

– Tu n'as pas chaud ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi tu t'obstines à porter des manches longues ?

– Non, je n'ai pas chaud. J'ai des choses à faire, en privé, ajouta-t-il pour leur faire comprendre qu'il voulait être seul.

Il passa devant les doubles portes et descendit dans les cachots. La salle commune était aussi fraîche et déserte qu'il l'avait espéré. Tous les autres fêtaient la fin des examens dehors, profitant du soleil et de la légère brise qu'ils avaient dû sacrifier pour se plonger dans leurs révisions.

Draco s'installa dans un des fauteuils de cuirs et sortit de son sac un énième livre parlant des créatures magiques. Il en consulta la table des matières puis l'ouvrit au chapitre concernant les centaures sans grand espoir. L'année touchait à sa fin et ce Glyphe n'avait été qu'une malédiction dépourvue d'intérêt.

– _Il ouvre les portes de l'avenir !_ murmura-t-il en imitant le ton mystique du centaure. Mais bien sûr.

Il descendit tôt pour dîner, il n'avait pas envie de supporter la présence de Crabbe et Goyle et les regards qu'ils échangeaient, persuadés que Draco ne les voyait pas alors qu'ils étaient aussi discrets que des trolls en mission d'infiltration.

Comme l'idée d'ouvrir un énième livre inutile l'agaçait, il préféra descendre directement dans son dortoir après manger. Il jeta sa robe de sorcier sur sa table de nuit d'un geste rageur, fusilla le Glyphe rougeoyant du regard et se laissa tomber entre les couvertures. D'un coup de baguette, il tira les rideaux émeraude du baldaquin et attendit longtemps le sommeil, ses yeux gris fixés sur un point invisible au-dessus de lui. Il repassa tout ce qu'avaient dit les centaures à la recherche d'un élément qui aurait pu lui échapper… la volonté propre… l'avenir… un privilège…

Ce fut une cuisante douleur qui l'arracha de son sommeil. Draco se redressa en position assise, une main plaquée contre son avant-bras brûlant, à l'endroit exact où se dessinait le Glyphe. Le souffle coupé par la douleur, il tenta de se relever. La tête lui tournait.

Sans prévenir, les rideaux émeraude qui l'entouraient disparurent, laissant place à un tout autre décor…

 _Le couloir interdit_ _du deuxième étage… ses torches à la lumière vacillante._ _Une musique grossière provenait d'une porte entrouverte, tout au bout. Derrière la porte, u_ _n gigantesque chien à trois têtes_ _grognait_ _,_ _profondément_ _endormi._ _E_ _t devant_ _ses énormes pattes touffues, une trappe était ouverte. Potter, Granger et Weasley se_ _tenaient_ _devant._ _Le premier à glisser à travers l'ouverture de la trappe fut Potter. Il chuta et_ _atterrit sur une plante qui étendit aussitôt ses puissants tentacules pour l'_ _emprisonner_ _. Weasley puis Granger se laissèrent tomber à leur tour,_ _aussitôt entravés par les espèces de cordes végétales._ _Puis_ _Granger_ _invoqua_ _un feu_ _à l'aide de sa baguette magique et l_ _a plante se rétracta_ _brusquement_ _pour les libérer,_ _fuyant la lumière_ _._

Dans le dortoir sombre, Draco se redressa péniblement, le souffle court, cherchant à s'arracher au cauchemar qui le paralysait. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de voir à l'instant ? Le fameux pouvoir du Glyphe dont parlaient les centaures ? Sa vision semblait tellement réelle, ça n'avait rien à voir avec un rêve. Il _était_ là, à voir le trio de Gryffondors avancer dans le couloir interdit du second étage, à suivre leur chute sous la trappe.

Est-ce qu'il avait imaginé tout ça ? Ou rêvé ce gigantesque chien à trois têtes ?

Il n'y avait qu'une façon d'être fixé ; s'il parvenait à atteindre le couloir du deuxième étage, il saurait. Il saurait si ce Glyphe était de la pure camelote ou… ou s'il venait de voir quelque chose de réel.

Lentement, il glissa hors du baldaquin. Il ne réveilla ni Crabbe, ni Goyle. Il allait falloir être discret et aucun des deux ne possédait cette aptitude. Après s'être habillé en vitesse, Draco attrapa sa baguette et remonta dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il devait être tard, car tous les canapés étaient vides.

En sortant des cachots, Draco tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer que le grand hall d'entrée était désert. Il ne tenait pas à rencontrer Rusard ou Miss Teigne maintenant. Comme aucun bruit ne lui parvenait, il reprit sa discrète progression, ne rencontrant que les ombres des armures qui vacillaient à la lumière des torches.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir interdit du deuxième étage, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la porte qu'il cherchait. Elle se trouvait tout au bout, parfaitement identique à celle de sa vision. Son cœur manqua un battement en se rendant compte qu'elle était déjà entrouverte.

À présent, il ne restait plus qu'à vérifier si le chien à trois têtes existait aussi…

Lentement, Draco approcha de l'ouverture. Un bruit régulier entre ronflement et grognement lui parvint avant qu'il l'atteigne et il sut par avance que le chien s'y trouverait quand il regarderait. Il ne fut pas contredit, l'animal monstrueux était bien là, endormi derrière la trappe, une bave gluante dégoulinant de ses babines pleines de crocs et coulant sur ses pattes.

Si tout ça était réel alors cela signifiait que Potter, Granger et Weasley étaient bien descendus par la trappe. Mais pour quelle raison ? Les yeux fixés sur le chien, Draco fit quelques pas pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qu'il y avait tout au fond. Mais c'était inutile, il savait déjà que la plante y rampait, prête à amortir sa chute.

Est-ce qu'il devait les suivre ?

Cette idée semblait dangereuse. Le couloir n'était pas interdit pour rien. Le _chien_ n'était pas là pour rien, et la plante non plus. D'un autre côté, il tenait une occasion unique de contrecarrer les plans de Potter. Et puis si une Sang-de-Bourbe et un traître à son sang s'en sortaient… un Malfoy réussirait aussi.

Un grondement féroce près de son oreille le fit sursauter. Le dangereux molosse ne dormait plus et ses trois têtes le fixaient comme leur prochain repas. Quand il bondit sur lui, Draco se jeta à travers la trappe et entendit le puissant coup de mâchoire claquer dans le vide, quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. La chute le précipita loin du chien, et Draco se sentit tomber bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'escomptait. Lorsqu'il atterrit finalement sur la plante, la trappe ressemblait à un petit carré lumineux, loin au-dessus de lui. Il leva sa baguette sans laisser le temps aux tentacules végétals de l'emprisonner.

– _Lumos_ ! s'exclama-t-il avec force.

Le Filet du Diable se rétracta aussitôt pour échapper à la soudaine lumière et Draco se releva maladroitement. En tournant sur lui-même, il découvrit un long couloir qui s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du château. Les murs de pierre reflétaient la lumière de sa baguette, mais elle n'était pas assez puissante pour dissiper les ténèbres devant lui.

Se rappelant que Potter et ses poteaux se trouvaient par là – et qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix – il s'y engagea.

Bientôt, des bruissements, comme des millions de battements d'ailes le mirent en alerte. La vision ne lui avait rien montré après la plante, alors il ralentit le pas. Le couloir débouchait dans une salle haute de plafond. Des espèces d'oiseaux cliquetants y voletaient, créant le bruit qu'il avait entendu. Draco tourna quelques secondes en dessous avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de clefs volantes.

L'une d'elle, large et rouillée, avait les ailes si tordues qu'elle galérait sérieusement à voler. Draco n'eut qu'à tendre le bras lorsqu'elle passa à sa portée pour l'attraper. Il l'examina avant de se tourner face à la porte de fer qui se trouvait au fond de la salle. Son style ancien rappelait celui de la clef, alors Draco la fit tourner dans la serrure et un déclic sonore confirma son intuition.

De l'autre côté s'étendait un échiquier géant. Un échiquier en ruine. En enjambant les débris d'une tour noire, il se figea. Juste devant le cheval effondré d'un cavalier, gisait Ron Weasley, inconscient.

Draco regarda autour de lui, aux aguets, mais aucune trace des deux autres. Ils l'avaient abandonné là ? En plein milieu des pièces en morceaux ? Gryffondor était symbole de courage, mais visiblement pas de loyauté…

Il s'apprêtait à contourner le Weasley quand des pas résonnèrent à l'autre bout de l'échiquier. Draco fit rapidement machine arrière et recula dans la pénombre pour s'y dissimuler alors qu'une silhouette courrait dans sa direction. Granger. Elle ralentit pour franchir les pions et le roi blanc qui lui barraient le passage puis s'agenouilla près de Weasley.

– Ron… Ron !

Elle l'empoigna par l'épaule et le secoua avec force.

– Ron, réveille-toi ! _Réveille_ - _toi_ !

Elle resta sans réponse mais insista, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus aiguë et précipitée.

– Réveille-toi, Ron ! Il faut prévenir Dumbledore ! Harry a besoin de nous, il doit avoir trouvé Snape à l'heure qu'il est. S'il te plaît, réveille-toi… !

Draco fronça les sourcils. Le professeur Snape ? Qu'est-ce que le professeur Snape venait faire dans cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que l'insupportable survivant préparait encore ? Lentement, Draco longea de mur dans la pénombre pour contourner l'échiquier et se faufila de l'autre côté, de là où venait Granger.

Une odeur immonde le prit à la gorge alors qu'il approchait d'une porte grande ouverte. Après un dernier coup d'œil vers Granger qui soutenait Weasley pour l'aider à se relever, il franchit l'ouverture et se retrouva face à un immense troll, étendu au sol. C'était lui qui dégageait cette odeur pestilentielle. Avec un haut-le-cœur, Draco recracha l'air qu'il avait dans la bouche et enjamba la massue de la créature, restant en apnée jusqu'à la salle suivante.

Il se retrouva alors face à une table exposant sept bouteilles aux formes diverses, dont deux étaient déjà entamées, et un parchemin. Draco sursauta quand deux murs de feu noir et violet se déployèrent devant et derrière lui, bloquant toute échappatoire.

– Non ! murmura-t-il en approchant la main des flammes violettes.

L'intense chaleur qui émanait d'elles confirmèrent ses craintes, la salle l'avait pris au piège. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace de Potter, il avait donc trouvé un moyen de poursuivre.

En se penchant sur le parchemin dans l'espoir d'y lire une indication sur comment sortir de ce piège, il se retrouva face à une énigme.

– Un chien à trois têtes, une plante étrangleuse, des clefs volantes, un échiquier géant, un _troll_ et maintenant ça ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux sans cesser de fixer le parchemin. S'entendre énumérer toutes les épreuves qu'il avait fallu franchir pour en arriver là venait de lui faire réaliser que tous ces obstacles avaient précisément été placés là pour empêcher un intrus de passer. Mais dans quel but ?

Il relut l'énigme en se concentrant. Deux flacons contenaient du vin, trois du poison, une permettait de traverser les flammes derrière lui, et la dernière, de franchir celles qui se trouvaient devant.

En observant les flacons, Draco remarqua que deux avaient déjà été utilisés, l'un était même presque vide. Il devina que Potter et Granger avaient résolu l'énigme, que Granger avait utilisé celui qui permettait de revenir en arrière, et Potter, d'avancer. Cela ne laissait le choix qu'entre deux possibilités.

Après avoir relu une dernière fois l'énigme, Draco ramassa le flacon presque vide et le leva à hauteur du regard. Il restait à peine une semi-gorgée roulant sur le fond de verre. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les flammes d'un noir intense qui dansaient devant lui.

À en croire Granger, Potter devait avoir retrouvé le professeur Snape. S'il ne se fiait pas au _valeureux_ survivant, le maître des potions avait toute sa confiance. Et puis il était curieux de découvrir ce que cachaient tous ces obstacles. Si on y réfléchissait, les plantes pour Chourave, l'enchantement des clefs pour Flitwick, les potions et les poisons pour Snape… avoir métamorphosé tout un échiquier relevait du domaine de McGonagall…

Le troll et le chien, il ne voyait pas, mais de toute façon, tant que Potter passait avant lui pour s'occuper du sale boulot, il n'avait aucune raison de rebrousser chemin. Du bout des lèvres, il finit par boire le fond du flacon. Ce fut comme si un liquide glacé se répandait dans ses veines, de son cœur jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

Il approcha des flammes devant lui et tendit sa main à travers sans en ressentir la chaleur. En plissant les yeux, il fit un pas à l'intérieur, puis un autre, et traversa le brasier avec prudence. Quand il en ressortit, il se tenait sur le seuil d'une immense salle circulaire où s'élevait un miroir ancien.

Mais au lieu du professeur Snape, s'était le professeur Quirrell qui se trouvait là, plaquant Potter au sol, le bras contre son cou pour l'étrangler. Potter fut le premier à tourner les yeux vers lui.

– Malfoy ? souffla-t-il difficilement.

Surpris, Quirrell relâcha légèrement sa prise pour le fixer à son tour. Et Draco aurait préféré qu'il reste concentré sur Potter. Surtout après avoir vu le second visage qui parasitait l'arrière de son crâne. Et lorsque ce second visage se mit à parler, ce fut d'une voix aiguë, qui lui glaça le sang tout aussi efficacement que la potion pour traverser les flammes.

– Malfoy… répéta la voix dans un murmure terrifiant. Intéressant. Ainsi donc la descendance de Lucius aurait décidé de prêter main forte à _Harry Potter_ ?


	2. La Coupe des Quatre Maisons

**Chapitre II : La Coupe des Quatre Maisons**

* * *

– Malfoy… répéta la voix dans un murmure terrifiant. Intéressant. Ainsi donc la descendance de Lucius aurait décidé de prêter main forte à Harry Potter ?

Draco fronça les sourcils. Ça sonnait comme une accusation. Et comme une insulte à ses oreilles. Lui _aider_ Potter ? Oh, non. Il aurait donné son elfe de maison rien que pour être à des lieux de là. La principale raison étant le terrifiant visage parasitant l'arrière du crâne de Quirrell. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un visage. Draco avait aperçu quelque chose de blafard, un nez presque inexistant et des traits tirés comme un masque trop tendu.

Profitant de l'inattention de Quirrell, Potter le frappa, l'obligeant à lâcher prise juste le temps de plonger la main dans la poche de son pantalon. Quirrell replongea sur lui mais Potter eut le temps de jeter quelque chose vers Draco.

– Attrape-le !

Par réflexe, Draco saisit la pierre rougeoyante au vol, juste avant qu'elle ne le frappe en pleine figure, et l'observa avec stupéfaction.

– Vous vous battez pour un caillou ?

Quirrell laissa soudain échapper un hurlement. Dans sa tentative de maîtriser Potter, il avait plaqué sa main contre la figure du survivant, l'étouffant, avant de le relâcher aussi sec. Les traits déformés par la douleur, il observait à présent sa paume à vif.

C'était toucher Potter qui avait provoqué ces brûlures ?!

– Laisse le garçon ! siffla la voix aiguë qui provenait de derrière son crâne. La pierre ! La pierre, imbécile !

Quirrell se releva précipitamment. Il obéissait comme une simple marionnette, comme si le visage derrière sa tête le terrifiait. Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de creuser la question, Quirrell approchait et il semblait bien déterminé à récupérer son caillou.

Draco entrouvrit son poing mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'une pierre aux reflets rubis. Qu'est-ce que ce truc pouvait bien avoir de si spécial ? Et comment Dumbledore avait pu engager ce détraqué comme professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ?! Son père entendrait parler de ça…

Il allait la bazarder à l'autre bout de la salle pour éloigner Quirrell de lui quand Potter s'interposa et agrippa avec force le bras de Quirrell. Son hurlement résonna entre les murs de la salle et il se dégagea. Draco grimaça en apercevant un morceau de chair brûlée. Comment de simples contacts pouvaient lui infliger ça ?!

Potter revint aussitôt à la charge. Ses dents serrées, sa pâleur, trahissaient que lui aussi en souffrait.

Parfait.

S'ils pouvaient s'affronter de leur côté, s'affaiblir, et même se mettre KO, ça l'arrangeait. Pendant ce temps, Draco recula vers le mur de flamme à la recherche d'une issue. Il emporterait peut-être même le caillou ; pour que Potter le protège aussi férocement, il devait avoir une sacrée valeur.

Sauf que le visage parasite n'avait pas oublié _qui_ détenait la pierre.

– Draco… Draco… allons, susurra la voix aiguë. Que penserait ce cher Lucius en voyant son fils se comporter de la sorte ? Soit intelligent et donne-moi cette pierre.

La désagréable familiarité et la menace qui suintait de son ton lui fit froid dans le dos. Mais le pire était qu'il connaissait son prénom, comment pouvait-il connaître son prénom ? Était-il un proche de son père ? Pourtant il ne l'avait jamais vu au manoir, une abomination pareille, il s'en souviendrait…

En proie au doute, Draco finit par se retourner.

Quirrell était dos à lui et pressait ses mains contre le cou de Potter en hurlant de douleur. Celui-ci se débattait sans parvenir à le faire lâcher prise. Soudain, il plaqua une main contre le visage de Quirrell. Celui-ci le projeta contre le sol et la tête Potter heurta les dalles dans un bruit sourd. Il ne se releva pas.

Un mince espoir envahit Draco lorsqu'il vit Quirrell tomber à genoux, mais il fut soufflé comme une bougie lorsqu'un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres étroites du parasite.

– Eh bien, Draco ? fit-il dans un murmure, avec la confiance de celui qui sait la victoire déjà sienne. Si tu ne te décides pas à me donner cette pierre, il faudra te la prendre par la force.

Draco leva aussitôt sa baguette magique, cherchant un sort capable de le sortir de ce pétrin. Sauf que ce n'était pas un _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ qui allait le sauver…

Quirrell se releva maladroitement et d'un simple claquement de doigts, sa baguette lui échappa des mains et vola au loin.

– Mon père… commença aussitôt Draco.

– Ton père… répéta la voix avec un ricanement sinistre. Amusant que tu oses l'invoquer. _Tue_ - _le_.

L'ordre claqua comme un fouet et Quirrell bondit vers lui, le repoussa avec violence contre le mur en pressant son bras sous sa gorge pour l'immobiliser. L'espace de quelques secondes, le monde vira au noir. Face au brutal manque d'air et au goût métallique qui avait envahi sa bouche Draco n'hésita pas. Il ne risquerait pas sa vie pour un vulgaire caillou, si ce détraqué y tenait tant que ça, il l'aurait. Au lieu de se débattre vainement, il balança la pierre le plus loin possible. Elle ricocha contre les dalles, terminant au pied du gigantesque miroir.

Quirrell l'éloigna du mur pour mieux le cogner contre. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais aucun son n'en sortit. Un second choc, lorsque sa tempe frappa le sol de plein fouet, acheva de le faire sombrer. Les yeux mi-clos, il vit la silhouette floue de Quirrell qui se ruait vers la pierre. De son visage à ses mains, sa peau était marquée par les brûlures… Draco tenta de lutter mais petit à petit la salle se changea en tâches colorées, s'assombrit, puis un voile noir passa devant son regard.

ᴥ

Des voix lui parvenaient, comme de lointains échos. Draco ne fit pas le moindre geste, ne tenta pas d'ouvrir les yeux. Tout était lourd, confus. Avec peine, il dirigea sa concentration vers les sons qu'il percevait.

– … toi et Mr Malfoy, vous en êtes remarquablement bien sortis…

Il reconnut la voix de Dumbledore mais vacillait entre conscience et inconscience, ne captant que des bribes de mot.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin la force de rester éveillé plus de quelques secondes, Draco comprit que le vieux fou s'adressait à Potter. Tous les deux parlaient des événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans les sous-sols ; la pierre allait être détruite – et alors ? – un certain Nicolas Flamel en mourrait – soit, et ? – le bonhomme en question s'en fichait…

Draco décrocha. Il luttait rien que pour garder les yeux ouverts et leur conversation sans queue ni tête ne l'aidait pas franchement. Potter n'avait rien d'autre à dire, au réveil ?

Quand Dumbledore dénia _enfin_ partir, Draco fit un immense effort pour se redresser contre ses oreillers. Il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, entre deux paravents blancs qui l'isolaient des autres lits. D'après les voix qu'il avait entendues, il devinait que Potter se trouvait juste à sa gauche, derrière sa table de chevet remplie de friandises et de cadeaux des Serpentards. Un peu plus alerte, il posa un pied sur le carrelage froid et repoussa le paravent.

La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'est que Potter avait eu _plus_ de cadeaux que lui. Sa table de chevet en débordait presque. Il se laissa retomber sur son lit.

– Malfoy… tu es réveillé ? Le professeur Dumbledore vient de partir à l'instant.

Draco attrapa un paquet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et l'ouvrit d'un geste un peu trop sec.

– Tu vas m'expliquer quelque chose, Potter. C'était quoi, ce caillou ?

– Une pierre philosophale. Elle permet à son possesseur de vivre éternellement et de changer tous les métaux en or. Le visage derrière la tête de Quirrell, c'était celui de Voldemort. Il l'abritait dans son corps en espérant pouvoir lui redonner toute sa puissance avec la pierre.

Sous le choc, ses Dragées s'éparpillèrent sur les draps comme plein de petites taches de couleur. Non, Potter se trompait forcément… il ne pouvait pas avoir _aidé_ à contrecarrer le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres… si ? Oh, son père ne devait jamais entendre parler de ça…

– Ça va, Malfoy ? Tu es pâle tout à coup.

– Tout irait parfaitement bien si je n'étais pas descendu par cette foutue trappe, répliqua-t-il en rassemblant ses Dragées.

Potter fronça les sourcils, soudain méfiant.

– En parlant de ça, j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as réussi à arriver jusqu'à Quirrell. Tu nous espionnais ?

– Parce que tu crois que je vais te répondre, Potter ? répliqua Draco en retrouvant son ton traînant habituel.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Draco envisagea de refermer le paravent pour ne plus voir la face de Potter. Mais il fallait se relever pour ça et il avait la flemme. À la place, il se contenta de l'ignorer. Un choix qu'il regretta lorsqu'il vit Madame Pomfresh se diriger vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie pour accueillir Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise et Pansy.

Déjà qu'il avait trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, si en plus les Serpentards croyaient qu'il pactisait avec le précieux petit Potter…

Quand ses amis s'approchèrent de son lit, Draco capta les regards de Blaise et Pansy vers Potter qui se chargea lui-même de rouvrir le paravent pour s'isoler. Heureusement, Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient rien remarqué, vu qu'ils lorgnaient sur les friandises de sa table de chevet.

Ils avaient beau être ses amis, ils donneraient le ton général pour le reste de la maison des Serpentards. Après tout, tous les quatre appartenaient aussi à des familles de Mangemorts, ou du moins adhéraient à leur cause. Malgré le malaise qui enflait dans sa poitrine, Draco n'afficha que de l'ennui. Il ne pouvait se permettre le moindre signe de faiblesse.

– Crabbe, Goyle, si vous en voulez, dit-il en leur tendant son paquet de Dragées surprises.

Ils acceptèrent sans se faire prier. Pendant qu'ils se goinfraient, Draco songea que ça en faisait déjà deux de neutralisés. Restaient les deux autres…

– Tout le monde ne parle que de ce qui s'est passé avec Quirrell, dit finalement Pansy d'un ton mielleux, comme si elle s'adressait à un héros de guerre.

– Mais personne n'a beaucoup de détail, ajouta Blaise en jetant un regard vers le paravent qui les séparaient de Potter – il baissa la voix : c'est vrai que tu t'es allié avec _lui_ , contre Quirrell ?

– Non, répliqua Draco. J'étais là avant et je n'avais pas besoin de son aide.

C'était un pur mensonge, vu qu'il était arrivé après et que Potter s'était battu bien plus férocement que lui, mais bon, il pouvait bien exagérer un peu.

– Pourquoi tu combattais Quirrell ? insista Blaise.

Draco se détendit un peu. Ils parlaient de Quirrell, pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et l'attitude de Pansy était encore plus mielleuse que d'habitude.

Donc ils ne savaient pas.

– Il voulait voler une pierre philosophale, dit-il sans pouvoir retenir un sourire. Vous imaginez le gâchis ? Ce trouillard, riche et immortel ? Je me suis dit qu'elle m'irait mieux. Malheureusement, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore s'en est mêlé et a détruit la pierre.

Le regard de Pansy, qui s'était éclairé à l'évocation d'un tel pouvoir, se teinta de déception.

– Alors tu ne l'as pas ?

Draco hocha négativement la tête. Il lisait quelques doutes dans l'expression de Blaise. Celui-ci devait se demander comment il avait su, pourquoi il ne leur avait rien dit… mais rien de bien méchant comparé à une trahison.

Pansy s'empressa de lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait manqué : la seule chose qu'il retint de son blabla infernal fut que Serpentard était loin devant au niveau des points et que si rien ne changeait, Gryffondor finirait lamentablement dernier durant la coupe des quatre maisons.

Quand l'infirmière vint mettre fin à la visite de ses amis, Draco se laissa retomber contre les oreillers blancs. Le paravent qui le séparait de Potter grinça sur le sol et il se tourna vers le survivant sans cacher son agacement.

– Pourquoi tu appelles tes amis Crabbe et Goyle ? lui demanda Potter avec curiosité. C'est leurs noms de familles, non ?

Draco le toisa avec irritation. Il le dérangeait pour une question aussi stupide ?! Il les appelait comme ça parce que Crabbe et Goyle agissaient comme des petits soldats à son service, ne parlant pas trop, ne _pensant_ pas trop, lui obéissant et riant à ses blagues. Les noms de famille donnaient un petit plus d'autorité, ça lui était venu naturellement.

Rien qui ne concerne Potter en revanche.

– Si c'est pour ça que tu…

– Non, il y a autre chose… le coupa Potter, à nouveau sérieux. Tu l'as vu, toute l'école est au courant pour ce qui s'est passé avec Quirrell. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, Dumbledore a veillé à ce que la présence de Voldemort reste un secret…

Draco frissonna en entendant ce nom. Alors c'était grâce au vieux fou que les autres Serpentards ne savaient rien ?

– … et il nous demande de ne pas révéler ce qui s'est passé dans les souterrains aux autres. Enfin, il m'a autorisé à en parler à Ron et Hermione, mais pas plus. Il ne veut pas que des informations sur la présence de Voldemort s'ébruitent.

– Pourquoi ? Il a peur pour sa réputation ? ironisa Draco.

– Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas voulu me le dire.

ᴥ

Le soir du banquet, ils purent enfin quitter l'infirmerie et descendirent dans la Grande Salle en s'ignorant l'un l'autre. À leur entrée, il y eut un drôle de silence, vite suivi par le vacarme des conversations. Sans faire attention aux regards curieux, Draco rejoignit sa table en admirant avec satisfaction les décorations qui resplendissaient du vert et argent des Serpentards. Il se laissa tomber entre Crabbe et Goyle.

Dumbledore ne tarda pas à apparaître à la table des professeurs et réclama l'attention des élèves avec un grand sourire. Draco l'écouta d'une oreille distraite en tapotant son gobelet sur la table. Il se fichait de son discours de fin d'année, il voulait entendre le classement et la défaite des Gryffondors.

Finalement, Dumbledore en arriva au décompte des points. Lorsqu'il déclara les Serpentard vainqueurs, Draco ne se gêna pas pour étaler largement sa joie face aux Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles retranchés dans un silence maussade. Toute sa table applaudissait et criait elle aussi, mais Dumbledore reprit rapidement :

– Oui, oui, très bien, Serpentard ! Cependant, il convient de prendre en compte certains événements récents.

Draco plissa les yeux. Comment ça « certains événements récents » ?! Serpentard avait gagné point final !

Quand le vieux fou se mit à parler de distribution de points de dernière minute, il crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Impuissant, il l'entendit donner cinquante points au rouquin Weasley pour s'être fait assommer comme un débutant par des pièces d'échiquier. Puis, la Miss Je-Sais-Tout gagna la _même_ somme pour avoir résolu une misérable énigme… Et quand Potter reçut _soixante_ points, Draco eut envie d'étriper Dumbledore. Cela plaçait Gryffondor au même niveau que Serpentard ! Depuis quand il était autorisé à faire ça, le papy ?!

Puis, il accorda dix points au boulet Londubat, sous un prétexte ridicule. Le poing crispé sur son gobelet, Draco manqua de le briser de rage. Le vacarme assourdissant des autres tables et leurs cris d'allégresse bourdonnaient à ses oreilles.

Mais Dumbledore leva la main pour ramener le silence. Draco l'étranglait mentalement lorsque le directeur se tourna vers lui. Sans trop y croire, il soutint son regard perçant.

– Enfin, être capable de mettre ses différents de côté afin de venir en aide à toute personne dans le besoin, sans distinction, est non seulement une forme de courage, mais aussi de grandeur d'esprit. Un comportement admirable dont Mr Draco Malfoy a su faire preuve. Pour cela, j'accorde à Serpentard soixante points.

Dans l'explosion de joie des Serpentards, Draco fut acclamé de toute part, sentit qu'on lui tapait dans le dos, qu'on se levait pour le voir. Il toisa d'un air victorieux les tables déconfites des autres – loin de la grandeur d'esprit que lui avait attribuée Dumbledore. Surtout qu'à la base, il voulait seulement voler la gloire de Potter.

Mission qu'il avait d'ailleurs parfaitement accomplie, et tout ça grâce à l'étrange Glyphe. Ce n'était pas un si mauvais don, finalement.

Le reste de la soirée fut tout aussi satisfaisante. Pansy ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle. Dans la salle commune, on le complimentait et on le félicitait sans cesse. Même Blaise en avait oublié tous ses doutes et ne cessait de lui demander plus de détails sur son affrontement avec Quirrell. Tous les Serpentards des années supérieures étaient aussi curieux d'en savoir plus et il dut raconter sa version des faits une bonne vingtaine de fois. En quelques heures, il était devenu le héros de sa maison.

Lorsqu'il se lassa des compliments, il se débarrassa de Pansy et descendit vers le dortoir, encadré par Crabbe et Goyle. Mais arrivé en bas des marches, un doute terrifiant lui traversa l'esprit. Et il fut incapable de s'en débarrasser ; du moment où il boucla ses valises jusqu'au quai de la gare, en passant par le long voyage de retour dans le Poudlard Express, cette crainte l'empoisonna.

Il descendit finalement sur le quai en cherchant ses parents du regard. Lorsqu'il repéra Lucius et Narcissa parmi la foule, il se dirigea vers eux en laissant à Dobby le soin de se charger des bagages. Comme les Serpentards, ses parents l'accueillirent avec fierté et le félicitèrent. Draco se contenta de sourire mécaniquement, toujours préoccupé.

Il avait empêché le Seigneur des Ténèbres de revenir au pouvoir… mais si le mage noir parvenait malgré tout à retrouver toute sa puissance, est-ce qu'il _oublierait_ ? Ou est-ce qu'il pardonnerait ce… regrettable incident ? Même si Draco ne connaissait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses parents le lui avaient suffisamment dépeint, dans toute sa grandeur, pour qu'il craigne les conséquences de son geste.

Il tenta d'enterrer son angoisse. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si son retour était pour bientôt…


	3. L'héritier de Serpentard

**Chapitre III : L'héritier de Serpentard**

* * *

Le bruit des couverts résonnait dans le vaste salon du manoir Malfoy, dans le Wiltshire. Draco triait ses légumes par couleur dans différents coins de son assiette. Les repas préparés par Dobby, leur elfe de maison, étaient toujours délicieux. Sauf que contrairement à Poudlard, il n'avait pas le choix du menu.

– Vous savez que Potter a eu son propre balai ? lança soudain Draco. En première année ? Offert par l'école ?

Lucius lui retourna un regard agacé et Narcissa força un sourire compatissant. Évidemment, que ses parents étaient au courant, il les bassinait méticuleusement avec ça depuis son retour de Poudlard. Et avec d'autant plus de conviction depuis que le nouveau Nimbus 2001 était sorti.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Draco observa ses parents à tour de rôle, sachant qu'ils étaient sur le point de céder.

– Si nous t'achetions un nouveau balai ? dit finalement Narcissa.

– J'ai cru que vous ne le proposeriez jamais, répondit-il simplement avant d'attaquer la seconde partie de son plan : enfin, un balai, c'est inutile si je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Vous saviez que Potter a été pris comme attrapeur l'année passée ?

– Eh bien tu y seras toi aussi, fit Lucius d'un ton sec pour clore la discussion. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard ne pourra pas dire non à un équipement flambant neuf et des balais de pointe.

Draco esquissa un sourire victorieux et décapita une carotte. Potter allait baver de jalousie, avec son vieux Nimbus 2000. Sans compter, les jumeaux Weasley dont les Brossdurs avaient déjà leur place dans un musée.

ᴥ

Après le repas, Draco retourna dans ses appartements qui comportaient un petit salon aux meubles ébène décorés dans des tons vert et argent, une salle de bain étincelante et bien sûr une chambre, où il ne se rendait que pour dormir.

Il contourna les fauteuils installés près de la cheminée éteinte et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Il n'avait plus qu'à écrire à Marcus Flint, le capitaine des Serpentards, pour l'informer que son père offrirait des Nimbus 2001, à condition qu'il devienne membre de l'équipe. Aucun doute que celui-ci accepterait. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il lui remémorerait simplement la raclée que les Gryffondors lui avaient infligée l'année précédente.

Satisfait, Draco trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et commença à écrire sur un morceau de parchemin. Sans se prendre la tête, il coucha la proposition sur le papier et termina rapidement sa lettre. L'enveloppe à la main, il monta ensuite au deuxième étage du manoir en direction de la volière.

C'était une petite pièce circulaire construite tout spécialement à l'intention de leurs hiboux. Celui qui y résidait depuis quelques années déjà, Alphonse, était un élégant hibou grand-duc. Il somnolait en haut d'une poutre vernie, la tête ratatinée dans ses plumes comme s'il tentait de l'y faire disparaître. Avec un sourire amusé, Draco claqua des doigts pour le réveiller. Le bruit résonna entre les murs et Alphonse s'ébouriffa d'un air indigné.

Draco attendit patiemment que le hibou daigne enfin descendre, sachant qu'il détestait ce genre de réveil trop soudain. Finalement, Alphonse agita ses ailes et vint se poser sur le rebord de la haute fenêtre qui faisait presque le tour de la pièce, laissant entrer une vive lumière sur le marbre impeccable. Après avoir attaché la lettre à la patte d'Alphonse, Draco fit coulisser l'immense fenêtre et le regarda prendre son envol.

– Et dépêche-toi où on te remplace, lança-t-il alors que le hibou disparaissait derrière la forêt bordant leur manoir.

Il disait ça presque à chaque fois qu'il envoyait Alphonse en mission, mais au fond, il l'aimait bien ce hibou. Lorsqu'il retourna dans ses appartements, Draco remarqua que la porte de sa chambre était ouverte. De l'autre côté, Dobby s'affairait devant l'armoire, une pile de linge propre posée à côté de lui. Un bref instant, ses énormes yeux verts croisèrent son regard, mais l'elfe se détourna rapidement et Draco n'y fit plus attention.

Jusqu'à entendre un petit cri. Il revint sur ses pas pour pouvoir observer l'elfe et remarqua l'état d'agitation dans lequel il se trouvait. Ses grandes oreilles de chauve-souris battaient dans les airs et il se retenait de frapper sa tête contre la porte massive de l'armoire en essayant de finir son rangement. Il n'y avait qu'une raison qui puisse le mettre dans un état pareil il avait commis une faute.

Draco entra dans la chambre et s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés.

– Dis-moi, Dobby… lança-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Celui-ci sursauta alors qu'il arrangeait une étagère, faisant tomber la pile de linge fraîchement pliée sur sa tête. Ses grandes oreilles se rabattirent légèrement et il serra la vieille taie d'oreiller crasseuse qui lui servait de vêtement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

– Dobby… Dobby a surpris une conversation du maître… dit-il en se retournant lentement. Mais Dobby ne faisait que son travail…

Draco observa l'elfe de maison, curieux.

– Une conversation, hein ? Que disait mon père, avec qui il était ?

– Dobby ne sait pas, Monsieur… mais Dobby a entendu certaines _choses_ , ajouta-t-il en tordant ses mains couvertes de bandages. Il y a un complot… un complot terrible qui se prépare à Poudlard… un complot qui concerne l'héritier de Serpentard…

Incapable de continuer, Dobby se tourna vers l'armoire pour se frapper la tête contre et émit des petits couinements de douleur. Draco le laissa faire, pensif.

L'héritier de Serpentard ? Jamais entendu parler. Qui était cette personne ? Et – mis à part le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne – qui était assez fou pour monter un complot à Poudlard, juste sous le nez de Dumbledore ?

Il tenta d'interroger Dobby, mais, tiraillé entre l'ordre de Draco et l'horreur de trahir son maître, celui-ci s'assomma de plus belle sans lui apporter de réponse.

ᴥ

Le lendemain, son père vint le chercher dans ses appartements, prétextant qu'ils devaient s'occuper des achats pour la rentrée. Draco fut surpris qu'il n'envoie pas Dobby au Chemin de Traverse pour s'en charger… jusqu'à ce qu'ils descendent dans l'Allée des Embrumes, un quartier particulièrement mal fréquenté. Ils entrèrent chez _Barjow & Beurk_, une boutique sombre à la vitrine sale.

Son père venait y négocier le prix de quelques objets qu'il comptait vendre. Des objets qui seraient compromettants si le Ministère se décidait à perquisitionner chez eux. Draco en profita pour admirer un peu les bizarreries exposées.

Sur le retour, ils firent un bref crochet pour passer la commande des Nimbus 2001. Aux anges, le vendeur du magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch les traita avec déférence et promit de leur faire expédier le colis sous les plus brefs délais.

Ils reprirent ensuite leur route sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une foule étonnante se pressait aux portes de la librairie Fleury et Bott et de l'autre côté de la vitrine, Draco repéra la chevelure rousse des Weasley. Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre son chemin mais son père le retint par l'épaule.

– Entrons, dit-il.

Surpris, Draco passa les portes à la suite de son père et observa les nombreux sorciers et sorcières présents. Avec les Weasley se trouvaient évidemment Potter et Granger. Tous patientaient dans la longue file menant à Gilderoy Lockhart. C'était l'auteur des bouquins exigés en défense contre les forces du mal. Draco eut un rictus dédaigneux face à son sourire digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice et sa robe de sorcier d'un bleu éclatant. Comment pouvait-on vouloir la dédicace d'un clown pareil ?

Soudain, Lockhart reconnut Potter et le traîna sous les flashs du photographe. Moqueur, Draco se tourna vers son père pour observer sa réaction et découvrit celui-ci extrêmement pensif.

Il agissait de plus en plus étrangement.

– Les Weasley et Potter sont tes camarades de classe, à Poudlard, dit finalement Lucius. Il serait impoli de ne pas aller les saluer, Draco.

Sans poser de question, Draco acquiesça. Il remarqua alors le vieux cahier noir que son père dissimulait dans les plis de sa cape. Une fraction de seconde, son Glyphe pulsa et tout ce que lui avait confié Dobby, la veille, lui revint brutalement en mémoire.

Son père préparait définitivement quelque chose. Était-ce lui, l'auteur du fameux complot ? Il connaissait cet héritier de Serpentard ? Les questions se bousculant dans sa tête, il se dirigea vers Weasley, Granger et Potter – qui s'était enfin débarrassé de Lockhart. Draco leur balança la première pique qui lui traversa l'esprit et ne prêta presque pas attention à la réponse de la petite sœur Weasley. Puis, voyant son père approcher d'eux, il répliqua machinalement.

Celui-ci les rejoignit pile quand le père Weasley faisait également son apparition avec un grand sourire. Qui s'effaça à la seconde où qu'il vit Lucius.

– Tiens, tiens, tiens, Arthur Weasley.

En observant attentivement son père pour confirmer ses doutes, Draco le vit prendre un épais manuel dans le chaudron de la gamine Weasley et glisser le cahier à l'intérieur. Gardant une expression moqueuse, il sentit son Glyphe pulser une nouvelle fois.

Personne n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupé par les insultes que s'échangeaient Lucius et le père Weasley. Draco ne fit pas le moindre commentaire – même si travailler au service de Détournement de l'Artisanat moldu était effectivement un déshonneur à ses yeux – tout ce qui lui importait était ce que son père allait faire du manuel cachant le cahier.

Quand Lucius le remit dans le chaudron, Draco dut ronger son frein pour ne pas réagir.

Pourquoi donnait-il ce cahier aux Weasley ?!

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent dans la galerie marchande du Chemin de Traverse, Draco capta aussitôt le petit sourire satisfait de son père. S'il était de bonne humeur, c'était sa chance d'obtenir quelques réponses, alors il se lança aussitôt :

– L'héritier de Serpentard, qui c'est ?

Lucius lui lança un regard de travers.

– Comment as-tu entendu parler de l'héritier de Serpentard ?

Il y eut un court silence. Draco avait le choix entre dénoncer Dobby – et se laver de tout soupçon – ou mentir. Il faillit dénoncer l'elfe, mais Dobby pourrait encore se montrer utile à l'avenir.

– J'ai entendu un Serpentard en parler, l'année dernière. Je l'ai aperçu à la librairie, ça me l'a rappelé, répondit-il d'un ton lent.

Au regard acier de son père, impossible de déterminer s'il le croyait ou non. Heureusement, le petit sourire satisfait qu'il arborait à la sortie de Fleury et Bott revint en force.

– C'est celui qui lavera Poudlard des Sang-de-Bourbe qui s'y sont installés. Ceux comme Dumbledore, qui se conduisent comme des _amis_ des Moldus, déshonorent la fonction de sorcier. Mais l'héritier de Serpentard rétablira l'ordre qui est juste.

– Comment ?

– En ouvrant la Chambre des Secrets. La dernière fois qu'elle l'a été, un Sang-de-Bourbe est mort, fit Lucius avec approbation. C'est la raison même de sa création laver Poudlard de la vermine.

Pas spécialement ému par le sort des Sang-de-Bourbe, Draco tenta d'en apprendre plus mais il se heurta à un mur de glace. Lucius prétendait qu'il attirerait l'attention en en sachant trop et rien ne put l'en faire changer d'avis.

Même lorsqu'il monta dans le Poudlard Express, après avoir questionné ses parents durant tout le reste des vacances d'été, il n'en savait pas plus. Ni sur l'héritier de Serpentard, ni sur la Chambre des Secrets, ni sur ce mystérieux cahier.

En s'asseyant sur la banquette d'un compartiment en compagnie de Crabbe, Goyle et Blaise, Draco fut quand même tenté de leur révéler ce qu'il savait. Il rongea son frein jusqu'à ce que Blaise lui demande comment s'étaient passées ses vacances.

– Oh, trois fois rien je jouerai dans l'équipe de Quidditch cette année, avec le nouveau Nimbus 2001. Je suppose que vous avez déjà vu à quoi ressemble cette merveille ? dit-il en descendant sa valise du filet à bagage.

Quand il l'ouvrit, les regards un peu stupides de Crabbe et Goyle brillèrent d'envie. Blaise eut un sourire admiratif.

– J'en ai aussi obtenu pour toute l'équipe de Serpentard, ajouta Draco en tendant le balai à Blaise pour qu'il puisse l'admirer. Avec ça, on écrasera ces minables de Gryffondor sans le moindre problème. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Potter.

Blaise le tourna dans tous les sens et le soupesa avec des hochements de tête appréciateur.

– Oui, Gryffondor n'a aucune chance. Tu as vu les antiquités sur lesquelles ils volent ? C'est à se demander comment ils ont pu remporter le tournoi, l'année dernière.

– Les Serpentards ne m'avaient pas dans l'équipe, c'est tout, répondit modestement Draco, avant de baisser la voix d'un air important et d'ajouter : mais il y a autre chose…

Blaise se pencha vers lui, imité par Crabbe et Goyle.

– D'après mon père… fit lentement Draco, profitant qu'ils soient suspendus à ses lèvres. Il y a quelque chose se prépare à Poudlard. Quelque chose qui devrait enfin nous débarrasser de tous les Sang-de-Bourbe qui déshonorent l'école. Croyez-moi, ils recevront bientôt le traitement qu'ils méritent.

Leur curiosité piquée à vif, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle insistèrent aussitôt pour en savoir plus. Draco prit un air grave et secoua négativement la tête.

– Malheureusement, c'est trop secret pour que je puisse vous en parler, dit-il en se redressant sur la banquette. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous ne tarderez pas à le voir par vous-même. Le seul indice que je peux vous donner, c'est que ça concernera l'héritier de Serpentard.

Tout le reste du trajet, Blaise le bombarda de questions auxquelles Draco répondit évasivement en cachant son sourire amusé. En revanche, Crabbe et Goyle avaient vite abandonné et se contentaient de tendre l'oreille de temps en temps, en lisant leur BD.

Une fois installé au banquet, Draco observait la Grande Salle aux décorations somptueuses, lorsqu'il remarqua que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se trouvait seule à la table des Gryffondors elle parlait aux frères Weasley, mais ni Potter, ni le rouquin n'étaient avec elle. D'ailleurs il ne se rappelait pas les avoir vu monter dans le train – pas que cela l'intéresse.

La seconde surprise fut de retrouver le clown de Fleury et Bott, Gilderoy Lockhart, assis à la longue table des professeurs dans une robe d'un lilas tape à l'œil. Le vieux fou devait vraiment être désespéré pour engager un type pareil comme professeur !

Lorsque les cours reprirent, le lendemain, Draco ne parvint pas à déterminer s'il était mécontent ou pas de retrouver Potter et Weasley. Au fond, l'année aurait été ennuyeuse sans eux. Quel intérêt de mettre une raclée à Gryffondor s'ils n'étaient pas là pour mordre la poussière ?

Même leur piquer le terrain de Quidditch pendant leur premier entraînement était beaucoup plus intéressant si Potter, Weasley et Granger étaient là pour s'en indigner. Ce qui était précisément le cas.

Vêtus des robes vertes de Serpentard, leurs nouveaux balais flambants neufs à la main, l'équipe avança sur le terrain en direction des Gryffondors. Draco resta en retrait derrière eux. Comme il n'était qu'en deuxième année, les autres le dépassaient en taille, ce qui lui rendait assez facile de se dissimuler.

Il tenait à faire la surprise à Potter.

Dès que les Gryffondor s'aperçurent de leur présence, ils interrompirent leur entraînement et foncèrent sur eux, se posant au sol dans la foulée. Olivier Dubois, le capitaine, apostropha Marcus Flint en espérant pouvoir les virer du terrain.

Sauf qu'ils avaient une autorisation écrite du professeur Snape.

Dommage.

– Comment ça « un nouvel attrapeur » ? demanda Dubois, lorsque Marcus Flint lui eut lu l'autorisation.

Draco avança alors entre les Serpentard avec un sourire narquois, tenant fièrement son balai près de lui.

La tête de Potter fut impayable, et les jumeaux Weasley le dévisagèrent avec dégoût. Pas étonnant quand on voyait les antiquités sur lesquelles ils volaient. On aurait dit des vielles branches où on aurait attachée de la paille abîmée.

Quand Granger et Weasley débarquèrent à leur tour, l'amusement de Draco redoubla. Jusqu'à ce que Granger insinue qu'il avait payé pour faire partie de l'équipe.

– Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Décidément, il ne pouvait pas la sentir celle-là. Quand Weasley tenta de lui lancer un sort avec sa baguette rafistolée et que le sort se retourna contre lui, il éclata méchamment de rire avec les autres Serpentards. Pourtant, rire était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire, la remarque de Granger étant encore vive dans son esprit.

Son humeur ne s'améliora le reste de l'entraînement. Ni les jours qui suivirent. Car Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, mais aussi Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson attendaient à présent les événements qu'il leur avait promis.

Et rien. Pas le moindre Sang-de-Bourbe assassiné. Au début, Draco espérait que Granger serait la première à y passer. Mais plus les semaines défilaient et plus il espérait que quelque chose se passe tout court.

À la fin du mois d'octobre, garder la face commença à devenir difficile. Même si les autres n'osaient plus aborder le sujet devant lui de peur de l'énerver, Draco était persuadé qu'ils continuaient à en parler dans son dos.

Le soir du banquet d'Halloween, il accueillit avec plaisir cette petite distraction. Une fois rassasié et somnolant, Draco se mêla à la foule qui sortait de la Grande Salle, suivi de près par Crabbe et Goyle. Mais arrivé au détour d'un couloir, les élèves devant eux s'arrêtèrent soudain dans un silence pesant. Draco se fraya un chemin à coup de coude jusqu'au premier rang et tomba sur Potter, Weasley et Granger. Les trois se tenaient devant un mur, choqués par l'inscription sanglante qui s'y trouvait.

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE.

ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

Enfin !

Ravi, Draco ouvrait la bouche pour lancer une remarque lorsqu'une cuisante douleur déchira son avant-bras. Il plaqua sa main contre le Glyphe, à travers sa manche. C'était comme si une décharge brûlante parcourait ses muscles.

 _Ginny Weasley se trouvait dans le couloir, seule, l'air absent. Un coq au cou tordu à la main, des plumes sur sa robe._

– Draco… ? fit la voix lointaine de Crabbe.

 _Sur le mur encore intact, Ginny traçait du bout des doigts les lettres de sang._

– Draco ?

Draco se redressa légèrement, sa main tellement crispée autour de son avant-bras que ses phalanges en devenaient blanches. Cette vision…

Son père avait confié le cahier noir à la rouquine, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

La gamine Weasley _était_ l'héritier de Serpentard?!

Quoi ?!

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ^o^_

 _Et s'il y a des remarques, quelque chose que je pourrais améliorer n'hésitez pas !_

 _Sinon, le prochain sortira lundi qui vient, dans l'après-midi ! Merci d'avoir lu ^-^_


	4. Le journal de Jedusor

**Chapitre IV : Le journal de Jedusor**

* * *

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Draco observait Crabbe et Goyle avec suspicion. Les deux avaient un comportement plus que bizarre. Déjà, ils mettaient un temps à rire à ses blagues – un temps _beaucoup_ plus long que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas rien – et en plus de ça, leurs expressions clochaient. On aurait dit que ses insultes envers les Sang-de-Bourbe, Dumbledore et Potter les énervaient !

Soudain, Crabbe se leva en prétextant un mal de ventre, les mains plaquées contre ses cheveux. Goyle bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds et se précipita derrière lui vers la sortie de la salle commune. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. À leur retour, ces deux-là lui devraient de sérieuses explications…

À peine une heure plus tard, Crabbe et Goyle étaient de retour, complètement groggy.

– Où étiez-vous ? dit Draco d'un ton traînant en refermant l'exemplaire de _La Gazette du sorcier_ qu'il lisait.

Les deux grommelèrent des réponses incompréhensibles à base de gâteaux volants et de cheveux arrachés.

Draco s'inquiéta presque de leur santé mentale. Presque. Parce que bon, cette bizarrerie était loin d'être la première. Avec un soupir agacé, il rouvrit son magazine.

ᴥ

Les vacances de noël s'achevèrent sous un épais manteau de neige. Une semaine à peine s'était écoulée lorsque son Glyphe le brûla à nouveau. C'était le soir et la salle commune était à nouveau bondée. Il était assis au coin du feu avec Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle. Loin de se calmer, la brûlure se fit plus vive. Draco perdit le fil de la conversation, frottant mécaniquement son avant-bras.

– Draco ? minauda Pansy.

Un léger vertige le saisit. Draco se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna rapidement en direction des dortoirs sans un mot pour ses amis. Il reconnaissait cette sensation ; le Glyphe lui envoyait une vision. Il dut lutter pour garder l'esprit clair jusqu'en bas des marches. Il avait à peine franchi la porte du dortoir qu'un flash le saisit.

 _Potter et Weasley dans des toilettes inondées. Un fantôme de fille. Un cahier noir aux pages trempées par l'eau. Potter qui le ramassait._

Appuyé contre son lit à baldaquin, Draco mit quelques secondes à se reprendre. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Rapidement, il attrapa sa baguette magique et se concentra sur le cahier.

– _Accio cahier_!

Le temps passa mais rien. Perplexe, Draco fronça les sourcils en fixant sa baguette. C'était un sort avancé, mais il le maîtrisait particulièrement bien. Depuis qu'il l'avait appris, il s'en servait régulièrement pour… disons _emprunter_ divers objets aux Serpentards. Et pas qu'à eux, d'ailleurs. En revanche il regrettait de ne pas avoir le droit de l'utiliser chez lui. Mais bon, de toute façon, chez lui il y avait Dobby, et Dobby s'occupait de lui rapporter ce qu'il voulait sans broncher.

– _Accio cahier_! répéta-t-il vivement.

Il attendit, l'oreille tendue. Toujours rien.

Pourquoi ce sortilège ne fonctionnait pas ?! Il grinça des dents et se redressa contre le baldaquin en se remémorant sa vision. Ce fantôme lui disait quelque chose… il s'agissait de Mimi Geignarde, une fille qui portait bien son nom. Si le cahier était avec elle, il savait où le trouver.

Draco se hâta hors du dortoir et traversa la salle commune sans prêter attention à Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy et Blaise – qui lui demanda où il se rendait avec stupéfaction.

Les cachots étaient plus froids que le reste du château, contrastant avec le hall d'entrée illuminé. Draco monta les marches de marbre quatre à quatre, il _devait_ mettre la main sur ce cahier avant Potter. Il méritait bien plus d'être l'héritier de Serpentard que ce traître à son sang, ou que la rouquine Weasley.

Pestant contre les escaliers magiques dès que l'un d'eux s'envolait sans prévenir et l'éloignait de son but, Draco atteint finalement le couloir où l'inscription sanglante brillait depuis plusieurs semaines.

Exactement comme dans sa vision, de nombreuses flaques d'eau trempaient tout et il dut ralentir pour ne pas déraper. Arrivait-il trop tard ? La dernière fois, Potter et sa bande l'avait devancé sous la trappe.

En entrant dans les toilettes des filles, Draco comprit d'où venait l'inondation. De puissants jets d'eau jaillissaient des nombreux robinets, remplissant les lavabos qui se déversaient sur le sol. Étouffés par le clapotis de l'eau, les sanglots de Mimi Geignarde résonnaient depuis les cabines vides.

En contournant les miroirs crasseux, Draco sentit son cœur faire un bond ; le cahier était toujours là, tout au fond des toilettes. Il se hâta d'aller le ramasser et referma sa main sur la couverture noire avec un sentiment de victoire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à quitter les lieux avant que Potter et Weasley viennent fourrer leurs nez dans ses affaires.

Dès qu'il passa le mur de pierre dissimulant la salle commune des Serpentards, il vit Pansy et Blaise se tourner vers lui. Draco cacha rapidement le cahier dans sa robe de sorcier.

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Blaise.

– Pourquoi tu nous ignores ? ajouta Pansy d'un ton de reproche.

– Je ne me sentais pas bien, j'avais besoin d'air. Je vais me coucher, ça ira mieux demain, fit Draco en passant devant eux sans leur accorder un regard.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte ; découvrir les secrets de ce cahier. Une fois enfermé dans le dortoir, il tira les rideaux émeraude autour de son lit pour s'isoler et s'assit en tailleur, le cahier étalé sur la couverture devant lui. Draco se demanda un instant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Son père n'aurait pas été ravi de l'apprendre en possession de ce cahier… Pourtant, la curiosité l'emporta sur le reste.

Il étudia un instant la couverture qui portait l'inscription T. E. Jedusor. Le nom ne lui disait rien. En retenant son souffle, il l'ouvrit enfin, mais tomba sur une page vierge. Tout comme la seconde, la troisième, la quatrième… En fronçant les sourcils, il se mit à tourner les pages à toute vitesse sans découvrir la plus petite tache d'encre.

Passant d'impatience à déception, Draco l'attrapa par un coin et le leva devant ses yeux.

– Comment tu marches ? murmura-t-il en le secouant légèrement.

Comme pour lui répondre, sa Glyphe incendia son bras.

 _Potter dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, une plume à la main. Il traçait des mots à l'encre. Les mots disparurent… le cahier répondit._

Le souffle court, Draco regarda sa main. La douleur lui avait fait lâcher le cahier. Il le ramassa pensivement. Un objet doté d'une conscience ? Ce n'était pas de la petite magie… Tendant la main de l'autre côté du rideau de velours, il tâtonna à la recherche de son sac. Il le ramena ensuite sur le lit pour en sortir sa plume et un encrier.

Prenant une page au hasard, il y posa la pointe de sa plume. Il fallait trouver quoi dire, faire sobre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? »

Comme dans sa vision, les mots disparurent comme si le papier absorbait l'encre. Puis, d'autres se tracèrent.

 _Tom Jedusor. Ce journal est celui de mes souvenirs. Et toi, qui es-tu ?_

Draco hésita, quels étaient les liens de son père avec ce journal ? Est-ce qu'il saurait qu'il l'avait pris s'il y inscrivait son nom ? Il tenta de se convaincre qu'il s'en fichait. C'était la gamine Weasley qui avait bazardé le cahier, il n'avait fait que le ramasser.

« Je suis Draco Malfoy »

Cette fois, il y eut un petit temps avant que le journal se décide à répondre.

 _Enchanté, Draco Malfoy. Que puis-je pour toi ?_

« Mon père avait donné ce cahier à Ginny Weasley, écrivit Draco en hésitant à chaque mot, je l'ai retrouvé trempé, dans les toilettes des filles. Je sais qu'il y a un rapport entre ce cahier et l'héritier de Serpentard, mais je ne sais pas lequel. Par contre, je suis certain de pouvoir lui être plus utile qu'elle. »

 _Je vois, tu souhaites aider l'héritier de Serpentard dans sa noble tâche. Eh bien, tu as de la chance, Draco Malfoy, je suis l'héritier de Serpentard. Ou du moins un fragment de sa mémoire. N'aies aucun doute, tu vas m'être très utile. Tu n'as qu'à suivre mes instructions._

Draco se redressa sur ses couvertures, à la fois flatté que l'héritier ait besoin de son aide, et un peu anxieux malgré tout. Mais il se rappela que quoi que ce Jedusor demande, Ginny Weasley avait réussi à le faire avant lui, donc cela ne devait pas être si terrible.

Les instructions de Jedusor apparurent sur le papier et il se pencha aussitôt pour les lire.

 _Pour commencer, rends-toi aux toilettes des filles, là où tu as trouvé ce journal, et emporte-le avec toi._

Aux toilettes des filles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir à faire là-bas à cette heure ? Passant sur l'étrangeté de cette demande, Draco ramassa le vieux cahier noir et tira silencieusement les rideaux de son baldaquin. Les autres lits avaient déjà rabattu les leurs, signe que les Serpentards étaient descendus se coucher. Il ne les avait même pas entendus.

Comme une ombre, Draco se faufila hors de la salle commune où il restait encore des élèves d'années supérieures. Il traversa le hall et les couloirs sombres. De l'autre côté des fenêtres, la nuit était tombée, dévoilant un ciel étincelant d'étoiles.

Une fois arrivé devant la sanglante inscription sur le mur, Draco longea le couloir jusqu'aux toilettes. Cette fois, Mimi Geignarde semblait absente. En tout cas, on n'entendait plus ses lamentations.

Draco fit quelques pas sur le carrelage et entendit quelqu'un sursauter. Il se tourna vivement vers les portes des cabinets et vit la tignasse rousse de la plus jeune Weasley, tout au fond. Elle semblait attendre là depuis longtemps et ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur fixaient le cahier qu'il avait à la main.

– Ce… ce journal… bégaya-t-elle. Rends-le-moi… il ne faut pas… il ne faut pas s'en servir…

– Dégage rouquine, répliqua sèchement Draco. Ça ne te concerne plus. Allez, va-t'en.

Tremblante, Ginny fit « non » de la tête et tendit la main vers lui. Mais il n'avait aucune intention de lui rendre le cahier. D'un autre côté, il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans un état pareil. Ginny avança vers lui, insistant encore.

– Il ne faut pas utiliser ce journal, Malfoy, il ne faut pas… tu ne sais pas… on ne peut pas faire confiance à Jedusor.

Draco se retint de ricaner. Évidemment, pour elle, l'héritier de Serpentard représentait un ennemi, mais lui avait grandi en entendant parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en baignant dans son idéologie. Le combat contre les traîtres à leur sang paraissait être la chose la plus naturelle du monde et ce Jedusor semblait d'accord avec ça. Il fallait nettoyer le monde de ceux qui affaiblissaient la condition de sorcier en s'alliant avec de vulgaires Moldus.

Ou en s'abaissant à se mélanger à eux.

– Va-t'en, dit Draco en sortant sa baguette d'un air méprisant. Je ne le répéterai pas.

Ginny recula d'un pas.

– S'il te plaît… donne-moi le journal… tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il fait…

Un instant, Draco réalisa qu'elle _savait_. Ce qui signifiait que si d'autres agressions avaient lieu – après celles de Colin Crivey et Justin Finch-Fletchley – elle pourrait le dénoncer. Ce qui impliquait qu'elle se dénonce aussi, sinon comment justifier tout ce qu'elle savait ?

Mais dans le doute…

– Ce n'est qu'un cahier vierge, répliqua-t-il en agitant le journal. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, ce que j'en fais ? Achète-toi en un autre. À moins ce que ta famille ne puisse pas te payer un truc aussi bon marché ? C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi abîmé ? C'est de l'occasion ? Trouves-toi en un autre alors, celui-là est à moi.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de trouver de véritable argument pour le convaincre de lui rendre.

– Pourquoi es-tu ici, alors ? dit-elle faiblement. Pourquoi ?

Touché. C'était Jedusor qui lui avait donné cette instruction, et il ne pouvait définitivement pas répondre ça. Il dut inventer une excuse, et répliqua d'un ton traînant :

– C'est ici que je l'ai trouvé. Je suis venu voir Mimi Geignarde, histoire de savoir qui avait pu être suffisamment stupide pour jeter un truc pareil. Visiblement, j'ai eu ma réponse sans avoir eu besoin de le lui demander.

Il fit mine de s'en aller en ricanant, mais Ginny le suivit dans le couloir. Décidément, impossible de se débarrasser de la frangine Weasley. Elle n'irait quand même pas jusqu'à le suivre dans les cachots… si ?

Lorsqu'elle bondit soudain vers lui pour lui arracher le cahier, il l'esquiva en levant sa baguette.

– Dernier avertissement ! Tu commences à me courir sur les nerfs, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien vouloir à ce cahier ?!

– Tu ne comprends pas ! s'exclama Ginny. Tu ne comprends pas le pouvoir de… de ce… Très bien, d'accord, très bien. Garde-le Malfoy, puisque tu y tiens tant.

Elle le fixa d'un regard flamboyant, les oreilles écarlates. Alors que Draco n'espérait plus l'entendre se taire, elle le contourna et partit sans un mot de plus. Dès que le bruit de ses pas s'estompa, il ressortit rapidement le cahier et fouilla dans son sac en retournant dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

« J'y suis. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

 _Laisse-moi te montrer. Et tâche de retenir les mots que je prononce._

Les pages du journal se mirent soudain à tourner toutes seules, le faisant sursauter. Elles s'immobilisèrent tout aussi brusquement à une date précise et Draco se sentit aspiré par une force bien trop puissante pour qu'il puisse lutter. Il bascula dans un cri et chuta, chuta. Puis tout s'arrêta aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé.

Il se trouvait toujours au même endroit, mais quelque chose avait changé. Les toilettes étaient plus… propres. Pas de Mimi Geignarde en vue non plus. Des bruits de pas dans son dos lui firent faire volte-face. Un garçon plus vieux que lui de quelques années venait d'entrer. Il se dirigeait droit sur lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? lança Draco en s'écartant à la dernière seconde pour ne pas le percuter.

Le garçon ne réagit pas, il ne semblait même pas capter sa présence. Au lieu de ça, il approcha des robinets puis se mit à parler dans une langue étrange, faite de sifflements.

Le Fourchelang, la langue des serpents.

Draco se souvint des instructions de Jedusor. Il devait retenir les mots. Alors ce garçon, c'était Jedusor ? Il se trouvait dans ses souvenirs ? Draco se concentra sur les étranges sifflements en tâchant de les mémoriser.

Dès que Jedusor cessa de parler, Draco fut brutalement renvoyé à son époque, devant les mêmes lavabos, quoi que plus rouillés. Avec l'impression d'être un parfait imbécile, il répéta ce qu'il venait d'entendre, galérant un peu à siffler.

Immédiatement, le robinet le plus proche se mit à tourner comme si une force invisible le dévissait. Puis, dans un grand vacarme, le lavabo et le miroir tout entier s'abaissèrent, dévoilant un tuyau qui créait une ouverture béante, descendant droit dans les entrailles du château.

– C'est une blague, marmonna Draco en jetant un coup d'œil vers le fond masqué par la pénombre. Il n'a pas intérêt à me dire de descendre là-dedans.

Quand il jeta un coup d'œil au journal de Jedusor, les mots « suis le chemin qui s'est ouvert » y étaient inscrits. Draco grinça des dents. Qu'est-ce que cet héritier de Serpentard voulait qu'il fasse là-dessous ?

À contrecœur, il s'assit au bord du gouffre, les jambes dans le vide. Fouillant dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, il récupéra sa baguette et la brandit le plus loin possible.

– _Lumos_! murmura-t-il.

La lueur provenant de sa baguette ne parvenait pas à éclairer le fond. En jurant, il ferma les yeux et se laissa basculer. Le tuyau ne tarda pas à former un toboggan qui lui épargna une mort certaine et ralentit légèrement sa chute. Lorsque la pente s'adoucit enfin, Draco fut brutalement projeté hors du tuyau, atterrissant dans pleins de petits objets qui craquèrent lorsqu'il se releva.

Ramassant fébrilement sa baguette qui brillait toujours, il examina le sol. Une grimace de dégoût déforma son visage. Des squelettes de rongeurs, des milliers de squelettes recouvraient le parterre sale. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de souterrain qui courait sous le château.

– Quel bordel, râla-t-il en reprenant sa progression vers le seul chemin qui se découpait face à lui, une nouvelle angoisse lui serrant l'estomac.

Il ne pouvait plus remonter, ni faire marche arrière. Si cet héritier de Serpentard n'avait pas de solides raisons pour de le faire venir, il entendrait parler de son père. Surtout que c'était lui qui détenait ce journal, à la base !

Il progressa lentement à travers les catacombes, sa baguette levée pour scruter les formes obscures qui se dessinaient devant lui. L'une d'elle, gigantesque, le fit s'arrêter net. On aurait dit un serpent géant, mais il était aussi immobile que le reste des souterrains. Draco approcha nerveusement. Il ne s'agissait que d'une vieille peau. Une mue. Il frissonna. Il existait un animal capable de laisser derrière lui une mue pareille ? Et il se trouvait dans ces catacombes ?

De plus en plus mal, Draco reprit sa progression en espérant fortement que le truc en question soit mort et décomposé depuis longtemps… Il n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsqu'un déclic retentit dans son esprit. Se figeant aussi sec, il se retourna avec horreur. Il était dans l'antre de l'héritier de Serpentard. Alors cette créature… il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle soit le monstre en question. Et dans ce cas-là, elle était encore vivante…

– Quelle plaie, marmonna Draco en accélérant le pas pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre la mue et lui.

Il tendit l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit dans le tunnel qui décrivait de nombreux arcs-de-cercle. Alors qu'il tournait une nouvelle fois en anticipant nerveusement ce qu'il allait découvrir, il tomba sur un mur où des serpents s'entrelaçaient. Un cul-de-sac.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit le journal, Jedusor lui ordonna de parler.

Draco comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait et referma la couverture noire. Il fixa un instant le nom qui y était inscrit : T. E. Jedusor, puis repassa aux serpents entrelacés. Lentement, il répéta ce qu'il avait dit au robinet.

Les serpents se séparèrent dans un bruit rocailleux puis s'écartèrent, dessinant une ouverture dans la pierre. De l'autre côté, Draco distingua une salle décorée de serpents sculptés. Tout au fond, une statue immense baignait dans un faible halo verdâtre.

Aucun doute, il se trouvait à la porte de la Chambre des Secrets. Mais dans quel but Jedusor l'avait conduit ici ? Est-ce qu'il faisait aussi descendre la gamine Weasley à chaque fois ?

Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le découvrir et de toute façon, il était allé trop loin pour faire marche arrière.

Un poids sur l'estomac, Draco entra.

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

 _Merci pour les reviews ! Je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire cette histoire, et je suis encore plus heureuse de voir qu'elle plaît ! ^o^ (même si encore une fois, les critiques sont bienvenues, ça ne pourra que l'améliorer !)_

 _La confrontation avec Jedusor approche, on se demande pourquoi il l'a fait descendre ? x)_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera pour ce week-end (difficile de donner une date plus précise vu que je me fais opérer demain, mais si je survis.. O_O... ok, j'arrête ça sera ce week-end xD) !_

 _Merci de continuer à me suivre et bisous !_


	5. Un choix sans retour

**Chapitre V : Un choix sans retour**

* * *

Draco avançait entre les serpents sculptés en serrant nerveusement le journal de Jedusor dans sa main. Le bruit de ses pas résonnaient entre les murs et plus il approchait de l'immense statue, plus le poids sur son estomac s'alourdissait. Il était dans la Chambre des Secrets, le monstre ne devait pas être loin.

Arrivé au pied de la statue, le sol reflétait les lumières comme s'il était fait d'eau. Il rouvrit le journal de Jedusor et fixa les pages parcheminées en attendant qu'une nouvelle consigne apparaisse. Celles-ci demeurèrent vierges. Impatienté, il reprit sa plume, mais au moment où il en approchait la pointe, le cahier fut inondé d'une lumière si intense qu'elle en devenait douloureuse.

Draco ferma vivement les paupières, aveuglé.

Heureusement, le phénomène fut aussi bref qu'intense. Draco cligna plusieurs fois les yeux pour chasser les taches blanches qui dansaient devant lui et brouillaient sa vue. Lorsqu'elles s'estompèrent enfin, il réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Une silhouette semblable en tout point au Jedusor qu'il avait vu dans le souvenir l'observait. Au détail près que ce Jedusor était légèrement translucide, flottant dans une brume argentée. Draco pouvait voir les serpents sculptés à travers lui. Comme un fantôme.

– Bonjour, Draco Malfoy, dit Jedusor d'une voix calme.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez… ? dit Draco de sa voix traînante, malgré l'appréhension qui lui tordait les entrailles.

Il commençait à regretter sérieusement de s'être laissé embarquer dans ce bordel. Sur son avant-bras, son Glyphe pulsa, dégageant une faible chaleur sous sa peau.

– Ce que je veux ? Comme tu l'as dit, c'est Ginny qui possédait ce journal, avant toi, et elle m'a raconté une étrange histoire. À l'en croire, Voldemort se trouvait à Poudlard, l'année passée. Il cherchait à récupérer ses pouvoirs et deux élèves l'en aurait empêché. Le célèbre Harry Potter, et… toi.

Draco fronça les sourcils, le cœur battant. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir resurgir cette histoire maintenant.

– C'est quoi le rapport ? Et en quoi ça te concerne ?

Draco fut pris d'un léger vertige alors que Jedusor éclatait d'un rire froid.

– Tu ne devines pas ?

Un silence envahit la salle de pierre sculptée. Draco eut l'impression que son sang se glaçait. La seule raison qui ne soit pas complètement absurde était également le pire scénario possible. Mais Jedusor ne pouvait pas _être_ le Seigneur des Ténèbres… si ?

– Pourquoi vous m'avez fait descendre jusqu'ici ? demanda-t-il plus prudemment.

Il plissa légèrement les yeux en observant Jedusor. Il rêvait où son fantôme reprenait peu à peu consistance ? Un nouveau vertige le saisit mais il l'ignora.

– Quand tu as inscrit ton nom dans ce journal en disant vouloir m'être utile, tu n'imagines pas la surprise que j'ai eue. Toi qui t'étais opposé à moi, qui avais empêché mon retour, tu me proposais ton aide ? Mais rassure-toi, je n'ai pas menti en disant que tu me serais extrêmement utile. J'ai la mission parfaite pour toi. Après tout, quoi de plus légitime pour racheter ta faute que de rendre à mon souvenir une véritable existence ?

Draco acquiesça lentement en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir faire ça. Comme Jedusor n'ajoutait rien, il finit par dire :

– Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

– Attendre, répondit calmement Jedusor en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Ton énergie vitale me rejoint peu à peu et lorsque la plus infime parcelle de vie t'aura quitté, je serai de retour, plus vivant que jamais.

– Quoi ? répliqua Draco en reculant d'un pas.

Hors de question qu'il se sacrifie pour qui que ce soit. Pas même pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Étrangement, sa réaction ne provoqua qu'un sourire sur les lèvres fines de Jedusor.

– La loyauté n'est pas ta première qualité, n'est-ce pas ? Même lorsque tu as ton maître devant toi. Ne t'en fais pas, Draco. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, le transfert a commencé depuis un petit moment.

Un vertige plus puissant que les précédents le déstabilisa. Jedusor lui prenait son énergie vitale ? Alors s'il ne réagissait pas, il allait… mourir ? Ça expliquait la sensation de froid qui se diffusait lentement en lui. Draco serra le journal dans son poing. Le Glyphe recommença à pulser, brûlant cette fois. Il serra les dents pour cacher la douleur, il ne voulait pas informer Jedusor du seul atout qu'il possédait.

 _Potter se trouvait dans la Chambre des Secrets, face à Jedusor qui jouait avec sa baguette. Le phénix de Dumbledore apparut soudain dans les airs, un morceau de tissu entre les serres. C'était le chapeau magique. Potter en tira l'épée de Gryffondor alors que Jedusor lâchait un immense serpent sur lui. Aussitôt, Potter plongea vers le sol en cachant ses yeux._

Draco se redressa sur ses mains contre le sol glacé. La vision l'avait fait s'effondrer, mais Jedusor avait dû mettre ça sur le compte de son affaiblissement. Il peina à reprendre de l'air.

Pourquoi Potter se jetait par terre à la merci du monstre ? C'était une attitude trop lâche pour un Gryffondor. Impossible qu'il s'en soit sorti. La brûlure était toujours vive sur l'avant-bras de Draco. La vision reprit.

 _Le phénix de Dumbledore crevait les yeux jaunes du serpent géant. Aussitôt, Potter se retourna et brandit l'épée. Le serpent aveugle le rata plusieurs fois. Mais lorsqu'il visa juste et tenta de refermer ses crocs sur Potter, celui-ci lui transperça la gueule de son épée aiguisée.  
Le serpent s'effondra. Un crochet dans le bras de Potter le fit vaciller.  
Potter plantait le crochet dans le journal. Jedusor hurla._

Le souffle court, Draco resta longtemps immobile sur le dallage glacé, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Déjà pourquoi le phénix avait tenu à crever les yeux du serpent ? Après ça, le courage de Potter avait été impressionnant. Pourquoi _seulement_ après ça ? Et puis comment avait-il réussi à se fourrer dans ce pétrin en premier lieu ?

Étrangement, il sentait une vague de compassion pour Potter l'envahir et le mit sur le compte de la faiblesse. Si _lui_ avait réussi à défaire Jedusor, il y parviendrait aussi. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, il sauverait sa peau.

Pour ça, il fallait détruire Jedusor. Son regard gris se posa sur le cahier, tombé au sol devant lui. C'était la source de son pouvoir. Toujours à plat ventre, Draco fouilla frénétiquement dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit sa baguette.

– _Incendio_! s'exclama-t-il.

Un feu crépitant recouvrit le journal, s'éleva en projetant une lueur rougeoyante sur le sol et les statues proches, puis finit par s'étouffer seul, comme s'il ne trouvait rien à consumer. Le journal était intact, sans la plus petite trace de brûlure.

– Tu ne peux pas détruire un puissant artefact magique aussi simplement, se moqua froidement Jedusor. D'ailleurs tu ne peux tout simplement pas le détruire.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il avait vu Potter réussir à s'en débarrasser avec un des crochets du serpent. Il déglutit difficilement. Sa seule chance de s'en sortir risquait de l'achever définitivement, mais il n'avait plus le temps de s'en inquiéter. À chaque minute qui passait, ses forces le quittaient.

Il prit appui sur un de ses genoux et se releva, ce qui provoqua un nouveau vertige. À partir de maintenant, il allait devoir faire appel aux talents qui fondaient la maison de Serpentard.

– Je ne vais pas me laisser tuer par un vieux bouquin d'occasion, lança-t-il d'un ton acide. Tu ferais mieux d'appeler ton monstre à la rescousse. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi le truc, avec ses yeux ?

– Un Basilic tue d'un simple regard, fit froidement Jedusor, et je ne donne pas cher de toi, si tu insistes encore pour que je l'appelle.

Il comprenait mieux le comportement de Potter, à présent. Éviter les yeux du serpent n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le choix…

– J'insiste, lança-t-il d'un ton traînant. _Accio Nimbus 2001 !_

– T'enfuir ne te mènera nulle part, Draco, le prévint Jedusor en approchant de l'immense statue. Rien ne rompra le transfert, ton énergie vitale sera bientôt à moi.

Puis, sa voix se transforma en sifflements, en Fourchelang il appelait le monstre. Dans un grondement rocailleux, la bouche de la statue s'ouvrit sur un antre sombre. Quelque chose bougeait à l'intérieur.

Draco se détourna vers la sortie de la Chambre. Il fallait que son balai se dépêche… Pendant que Jedusor lui tournait le dos, il rangea sa baguette et dissimula le cahier dans les plis de sa robe de sorcier. Sur le reflet du sol, Draco distingua l'immense silhouette du serpent qui glissait hors de son antre, aussi gigantesque que la mue qu'il avait vu dans les catacombes.

Il repensa à Potter et toute sa compassion s'envola en réalisant que _lui_ n'aurait pas l'aide du phénix de Dumbledore.

Déchiré par la peur, il se mit à courir vers la sortie, mais ses muscles réagissaient au ralenti, lui donnant la sensation de peser soudain une tonne. Il avait perdu trop d'énergie vitale. Un vertige plus violent lui fit perdre l'équilibre, il tenta de se rattraper mais glissa sur le sol humide et s'étala de tout son long.

Dans son dos, il entendait le Basilic glisser, fondre vers lui. À ce moment, son balai fusa depuis l'ouverture. Draco rampa vers lui avant de tendre le bras pour d'attraper le manche du Nimbus au vol. Au prix d'un immense effort, il l'enfourcha et décolla.

Il entendit Jedusor éclater d'un rire froid, mais l'ignora et fit face au serpent géant, fixant résolument son reflet dans le sol. Il le voyait d'en dessous, aucun risque de croiser son regard. Le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine et engourdit par une grande sensation de froid, Draco esquiva plusieurs fois les dangereuses morsures.

Il s'affaiblissait, il devait faire vite. Lorsqu'il vit le reflet du Basilic ouvrir la gueule, il piqua vers le sol et leva les yeux vers sa gueule pleine de crocs. Le serpent fondait sur lui, Draco fit de même, le regard fixé sur le palais du reptile que Potter avait embroché dans sa vision.

Alors que la mâchoire allait se refermer sur lui, il sortit le journal de Jedusor et le planta sur l'un des crocs. Le poison suinta à travers les pages et le hurlement de Jedusor résonna à travers toute la Chambre. Draco fit une brusque embardée avant que la mâchoire se referme sur lui, tirant le journal qui se déchira en deux. Mais il ne fut pas suffisamment rapide pour échapper à la gueule du Basilic, un croc s'enfonça profondément dans son épaule.

Aveuglé par la douleur, Draco perdit le contrôle de son balai et piqua vers le sol où il s'écrasa brutalement. Il roula sur le dallage alors que Jedusor s'effondrait sans cesser de hurler.

Lorsqu'il disparut, ses cris continuèrent de résonner en écho. Mais Draco entendit surtout le serpent qui glissait vers lui. Il saisit sa baguette d'un geste désespéré, toute l'encre du journal avait ruisselé sur son bras.

– _Accio… Nimbus 2001…_ lança-t-il d'une voix faible.

À quelques mètres de lui, le balai revint dans sa main. Draco l'enfourcha à nouveau et la gueule du serpent s'écrasa sur le sol, juste à l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Le transfert d'énergie vital avait cessé pourtant. Il crispa une main sur la blessure de son épaule, l'autre tenant le manche de son balai.

Ce maudit monstre l'avait empoisonné… il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Il esquiva plusieurs coups de mâchoire, en se dirigeant de son mieux vers l'entrée de la Chambre. Il en sortit en rasant le mur dans un vol irrégulier. Sa vision commençait à se flouter et dans l'obscurité, il manqua de heurter la paroi du tunnel. Le serpent le poursuivait férocement. Draco plissa les yeux en décrivant une courbe sur son balai.

Le tuyau menant aux toilettes des filles apparut soudain au fond du tunnel. Draco se pencha sur son balai pour accélérer. S'il parvenait à le franchir, il aurait peut-être une chance de ne pas finir dévoré par le reptile. Il accéléra encore et s'engouffra dans le tuyau, rasant les parois, l'air sifflant à ses oreilles. Au bout d'une longue montée en chandelle, il vit la lumière se découper dans l'ouverture au-dessus de lui, et manqua de s'assommer contre le plafond.

Il continua de filer dans le couloir sans s'arrêter, sans oser regarder derrière lui. Lorsqu'il survola finalement les escaliers magiques déserts, il était à bout de force. Sans s'en rendre compte, il chuta soudain et ne retrouva ses esprits qu'au dernier moment. Il redressa son balai juste avant de toucher le sol en marbre.

Le poison allait le tuer. Et la seule personne qui s'y connaissait en poison… Avec un mince espoir, Draco braqua son balai et fit un virage vers le hall d'entrée. Sans s'y arrêter, il fondit vers les cachots. Peinant à garder connaissance, son épaule blessée heurta un mur. Avec un cri de douleur, il fut éjecté de son balai et heurta le sol. Le journal de Jedusor et son balai s'échappèrent. Désespéré, Draco fixa la porte floue qu'il désespérait d'atteindre Les appartements du professeur Snape se trouvaient à quelques mètres de lui, hors de portée. Il allait mourir si près du but ? Hors de question.

En jurant, Draco sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte. Le professeur Snape l'aimait bien, il le pardonnerait.

– _In…_ _cen…_ _dio…_

Aussitôt, la porte s'embrasa, léchée par les flammes qui projetèrent des lueurs rougeâtres sur les murs des cachots. Pourtant, le décor continuait de s'assombrir. Draco cru voir la poignée tourner lorsqu'il perdit connaissance.

* * *

 _Tada ! Le chapitre que je me suis le plus amusée à écrire !_

 _Pour le moment, j'ai encore un peu d'avance (que j'essaye désespérément de conserver pour pouvoir garder un rythme de publication stable x) ) donc la suite ne tardera pas à sortir :p_

 _Et bien sûr… merci d'avoir suivi mes délires Serpentardesques jusque là ^o^ !_


	6. Une victoire amère

**Chapitre VI : Une victoire amère**

* * *

– … avez-vous examiné le journal ? Il dégage une magie noire d'une puissance inouïe. Sans parler du nom qu'il porte…

Dans les brumes de l'inconscience, Draco reconnut la voix du professeur Snape, Dumbledore lui répondit :

– Celui de Voldemort, lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard, oui. Quant à la magie noire qu'il dégage, il s'avère que ce journal a servi comme Horcruxe. C'est une terrible nouvelle, mais qui explique comment il a réussi à échapper à la mort. Cela signifie également qu'il sera impossible de le vaincre tant que tous les Horcruxes qu'il a créés seront en place.

– Et Draco aurait réussi à en détruire un ?

– Le venin du Basilic est l'une des rares substances suffisamment destructrices pour pouvoir venir à bout d'un Horcruxe. Il a eu beaucoup de chance d'en réchapper. À présent, la question est de savoir comment ce journal est entré en sa possession.

– C'est la seconde fois qu'il se trouve dans une situation où ne nous l'attendons pas. Lucius étant l'un des partisans du Seigneurs des Ténèbres, je doute qu'il soit impliqué dans la conduite de Draco. Encore moins qu'il l'approuve… Il serait sans doute plus prudent de ne pas…

L'image du Basilic, de sa gueule pleine de crocs fondant sur lui frappa Draco. Il se redressa d'un coup et toute la pièce se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il se trouvait sur un canapé dans les appartements du professeur Snape. Près de lui une table de nuit blanche – qui jurait avec la décoration sombre de la pièce – débordait de fioles vides.

Draco croisa le regard indéchiffrable du professeur Snape, puis celui, perçant, de Dumbledore. Même le phénix au plumage flamboyant perché sur son épaule semblait l'observer.

– Comment te sens-tu, Draco ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant.

– La Chambre…

– A été refermée, et le Basilic qui s'y trouvait ne fera plus de mal à personne. Ce que nous aimerions comprendre, c'est comment tu as réussi à en découvrir l'entrée alors que nombre de sorciers plus expérimentés ont fouillé ce château à travers les siècles, sans le moindre résultat.

Draco baissa le regard vers le journal transpercé que Dumbledore tenait à la main. Que pouvait-il raconter sans accabler son père de soupçons ? Il se tourna vers le professeur Snape en quête de soutien, mais celui-ci conservait une expression indéchiffrable.

– Dans ce cahier… dit-il finalement en reprenant son ton traînant. Il y avait une sorte de souvenir. Il me disait quoi faire, mais pas pourquoi. Quand je suis descendu dans la Chambre, il est apparu. On aurait dit une sorte de fantôme…

Draco s'interrompit. Pour expliquer comment il avait survécu, il faudrait dévoiler le Glyphe qui décorait son avant-bras, leur révéler son seul atout pour surclasser Potter. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Même si ce fichu Glyphe l'avait précipité droit vers sa mort, il l'avait quand même sauvé ensuite.

– Le fantôme disait que je serai bientôt mort et que mon énergie vitale lui permettrait de revivre. J'ai essayé de détruire le cahier, puisque c'est de là qu'il venait, et ce fantôme a appelé son Basilic. C'était stupide vu que finalement, c'est le serpent qui a détruit le cahier en essayant de me mordre, mentit Draco en posant prudemment une main sur la blessure de son épaule.

Sa chemise tachée de sang était toujours largement déchirée, mais en dessous sa peau était intacte.

– Après, je suis revenu ici et…

Il jeta un regard vers la porte d'entrée qu'il avait incendiée pour attirer l'attention de Snape, sans ressentir la moindre culpabilité. Entre sa vie ou la porte, son choix était vite fait. D'ailleurs la porte en question était déjà comme neuve, sans la moindre trace de brûlure.

– Draco ? dit Dumbledore pour attirer son attention. Peut-être pourrais-tu nous expliquer comment ce journal est entré en ta possession ?

À son regard perçant, Draco sut que son histoire ne l'avait pas convaincu. Pourtant, le directeur continuait de se montrer encourageant, ce que Draco détestait, convaincu que ce vieux fou jouait la comédie pour le pousser à parler. Il osait le soupçonner ?!

– C'est Ginny Weasley qui l'avait, répliqua-t-il. C'est aussi elle qui a pétrifié tout le monde et qui a écrit le message sur le mur.

Comme il s'y attendait, un silence stupéfait s'abattit sur le salon. L'accuser lui ne posait aucun problème, mais dès qu'il s'agissait des précieux Weasley, les copains de Potter, là on changeait de ton ! En revanche, il ne s'attendait pas à voir le professeur Snape hausser les sourcils. Lui aussi était de leur côté ? Mais il détestait Potter et sa clique !

– As-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances ?

– C'est la vérité, dit Draco, agacé que même lui le lâche. Le fantôme l'a dit. D'ailleurs quand j'ai trouvé son journal, elle est venue essayer de me le reprendre ! Elle disait qu'il était dangereux, que je n'avais pas idée de son pouvoir. Mais puisque vous ne me croyez pas, vous n'avez qu'à lui demander.

La gamine Weasley ne serait jamais capable de berner Dumbledore et comme il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en prendre aux Sang-de-Bourbe, il n'avait rien à perdre. Le professeur Snape acquiesça, mais son expression signifiait clairement qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini avec lui.

– Sais-tu _d'où_ provenait ce journal, Draco ? dit-il.

– Non, répondit-il, ni trop vite, ni trop lentement.

Son ton était parfaitement catégorique, il savait pourtant que cela ne suffirait pas. Il connaissait bien le professeur Snape, suffisamment pour savoir que lui mentir n'était pas chose aisée. Même en étant particulièrement bon. Son regard noir semblait analyser la moindre de ses expressions pour en dégager la vérité.

– Dans ce pourquoi as-tu gardé ce journal lorsque Ginny Weasley a voulu le récupérer ? D'après ce que tu viens de dire, tu n'avais pas idée de son importance, ni de sa puissance.

– Je voulais… juste l'énerver.

– Et lorsqu'elle t'a averti du danger, tu as persisté ? ironisa le professeur Snape. Avant d'obéir sans méfiance aux ordres du même journal et de te rendre dans la Chambre des Secrets ?

Draco grimaça, sa logique implacable qui le rendait encore plus difficile à tromper. Il attrapa une des fioles vides sur la table de chevet et il fit semblant de s'intéresser au liquide bleuté qui remuait au fond, tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'options. Soit il parlait de son père, soit il révélait son Glyphe.

Bon, son père se débrouillerait.

– Si je tenais à récupérer ce journal, c'est parce que j'avais vu mon père avec. C'est lui qui l'a donné à la gamine Weasley. Je voulais juste comprendre pourquoi. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il était lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

– Voldemort ? répéta Dumbledore, provoquant un frisson chez Draco.

– Ne jouez pas les surpris. Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure, vous savez que Jedusor, c'était lui, s'agaça Draco en serrant la fiole vide.

– Effectivement, je le sais. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que toi, tu sois au courant de ce détail.

L'interrogatoire commençait sérieusement à le mettre sur les nerfs. Il avait l'impression que Dumbledore tentait de le coincer à tout prix. Et pourquoi Snape l'aidait-il ?! Il était supposé être de son côté !

– C'est son fantôme qui me l'a dit, répliqua sèchement Draco. Et comme _j'ai_ _aidé_ à le contrecarrer l'année dernière, il voulait ma peau ! C'est pour ça qu'il m'a fait descendre dans la Chambre, il a failli me tuer et je l'ai éliminé ! Alors j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de faire comme si j'étais coupable ! Sans moi, vos chers enfants de Moldus seraient encore en train de se terrer dans leurs dortoirs en priant pour leurs vies !

– Ne t'en fait pas, répondit Dumbledore, apaisant. Voldemort excelle lorsqu'il s'agit de soumettre les autres à son pouvoir et de les pousser à agir à sa place. Si ce que tu dis est exact, Ginny Weasley n'en est qu'une victime de plus. Je te remercie pour les informations que tu nous as données, elles seront très précieuses.

Il salua le professeur Snape d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, Dumbledore s'arrêta et leva le journal de Jedusor vers Draco.

– Bien que ceci appartienne à ton père, je vais m'accorder le droit de le garder encore un peu, pour l'examiner plus en profondeur. Rétablis-toi bien.

Il referma derrière lui, le laissant seul avec le professeur Snape qui l'étudia longuement. Pas franchement à l'aise, Draco se demanda soudain s'il avait vu le Glyphe. En reposant la fiole avec les autres, il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Elle cachait toujours son avant-bras.

– C'est la seconde fois que tu t'interposes pour empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de revenir à la vie.

Draco garda le silence, il savait de par son père que le professeur Snape était lui aussi un ancien Mangemort. Et même si certains partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres doutaient de sa loyauté, ça ne signifiait rien de bon pour lui.

– Tu admettras que venant de toi, c'est un comportement inattendu, reprit lentement le professeur Snape.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. La première fois, je ne savais pas que c'était lui, se défendit Draco. Et puis quoi ? J'étais supposé me laisser mourir dans sa fichue Chambre des Secrets ?

Ses explications n'eurent pas l'air de convaincre le professeur Snape. Il croisa les bras sur sa longue cape noire mais n'insista pas.

– Une fois encore, le directeur a fait en sorte que l'affaire ne parvienne pas jusqu'aux oreilles des élèves. J'espère que tu réalises qu'il est dans ton intérêt de ne pas ruiner ses efforts. Tes amis n'ont pas besoin de connaître tes exploits.

Draco se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé, incapable de croire sa chance. Il venait de trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la seconde fois. Si les Serpentards l'avait appris, il aurait été dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou. Finalement, le directeur était plus prévoyant qu'il le croyait. Ou était-ce le professeur Snape qui l'avait averti ?

Dans tous les cas, c'était la seconde fois qu'ils le couvraient. Presque personne ne savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était également lié à l'affaire Quirrell.

– Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour aller leur raconter ça, dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules.

Satisfait, le professeur Snape lui demanda de patienter encore un peu et ouvrit la porte donnant sur une autre pièce d'où s'échappait un mélange d'odeurs et de vapeurs qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à des potions.

Curieux, Draco tenta de se lever mais tout son corps protesta, encore engourdi. Il dut prendre appui sur la table de nuit pour s'aider alors que le professeur Snape revenait vers lui. Dans sa main, un gobelet de verre rempli d'une potion d'un vert cristallin fumait doucement.

– Bois-ça et tu pourras y aller.

Draco prit le gobelet et grimaça en sentant l'odeur âcre qui s'en dégageait.

– C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

– Pour quelqu'un qui a été privé de son énergie vitale puis empoisonné par un des plus puissants venin existant, je te trouve particulièrement en forme. Malgré tout, oui, c'est _vraiment nécessaire_. Bois et vas-y. J'ai du travail.

Sur ce, le professeur Snape le laissa seul dans le salon. Draco but en grimaçant la potion dont le goût était aussi atroce que l'odeur. Elle laissa une traînée brûlante le long de sa gorge, dissipant doucement l'engourdissement qu'il ressentait. Après avoir reposé le gobelet au milieu des fioles vides, Draco sortit dans les cachots sombres.

La salle commune n'était pas loin, dissimulée derrière un mur de pierre. Elle était déserte lorsque Draco y entra. En consultant l'heure, il comprit que les autres se trouvaient aux cours de la matinée. Encore un peu chancelant, il se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils, près de la cheminée éteinte.

– _Accio Gazette_ , lança-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers le magazine abandonné sur l'une des tables de la salle commune.

Elle fila droit dans ses mains et il jeta un regard ennuyé aux différentes rubriques. Pour faire _original_ , toutes ou presque parlaient des agressions dont Poudlard était victime, spéculaient sur l'assassin et sur l'éventuel renvoi de Dumbledore qui ne semblait plus capable de protéger les élèves.

Draco grogna en se rendant compte qu'il venait de sauver le poste du vieux fou.

Un peu après midi, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et de nombreux Serpentard profitant de leur pause déjeuner s'installèrent dans les fauteuils autour sans lui accorder de réelle attention.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Crabbe et Goyle entrent à leur tour, suivis par Pansy, Blaise et Théodore Nott en grande conversation. Dès qu'elle le vit, Pansy laissa échapper un cri aigu et se précipita vers lui.

– Draco ?!

– Où est-ce que tu étais ? demanda Blaise en la rejoignant.

– Ça fait deux jours que tu as disparus, ajouta Théodore.

Crabbe et Goyle le fixaient également d'un air stupide.

– On s'inquiétait pour toi, tu n'étais nulle part, dit Pansy d'un ton de reproche. Et quand on a vu que Dumbledore avait convoqué ton père, on a tous cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave !

Draco se leva d'un bond, animée par une panique impossible à dissimuler.

– Mon père a été convoqué ? Quand ?!

– Là, tout de suite, répondit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. On l'a vu passer en sortant de la Grande Salle. D'ailleurs on n'est pas les seuls à l'avoir remarqué. Ta disparition n'est pas vraiment passée inaperçue. Tu vas te décider à nous expliquer ou…

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, Draco repoussa brutalement Crabbe et Goyle et fonça vers la sortie de la salle commune.

Échangeant un regard agacé et bien décidés à comprendre pourquoi il faisait tous ces mystères, les cinq autres lui emboîtèrent le pas. Draco voulut accélérer pour les semer, mais cet effort trop soudain fit vaciller le hall d'entrée tout entier, le forçant à s'arrêter. Il s'appuya un bref instant contre la rampe des escaliers, le temps que le monde redevienne stable, puis il reprit son chemin en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Pansy.

– Je veux juste savoir ce que le vieux fou est en train de dire à mon père.

La gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau apparut finalement au détour d'un couloir et ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à elle.

– Je dois rentrer, ordonna précipitamment Draco. Mon père est là-dedans, allez ouvre !

La gargouille l'observa d'un air narquois sans bouger d'un pouce. À côté de lui Pansy s'agita.

– Je connais le mot de passe, dit-elle, c'est…

– Attends, la coupa Blaise d'un ton froid. Puisque Draco passe son temps à nous ignorer en ce moment, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas besoin de ton aide.

Draco le fusilla du regard, le cœur battant. Il l'admettait, il avait pas mal dénigré ses amis dernièrement. Pas que ça lui pèse sur la conscience, il avait juste eu mieux à faire. Par contre, il aurait préféré que Blaise attende encore un peu avant de le lui reprocher.

Et puis en temps normal, jamais les autres ne se seraient retournés contre lui, que se passait-il ?

– J'ai beaucoup en tête, se justifia-t-il sèchement avant de se tourner vers Pansy et de se forcer à adopter un ton plus engageant : je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir, et à vous aussi, dès que tout ça sera terminé. En attendant, Pansy, j'ai besoin de ce mot de passe.

Elle jeta un bref regard vers Blaise mais obéit.

– _Sorbet citron_.

La gargouille s'anima dans un raclement rocailleux pour ouvrir le passage.

– Restez-là, leur ordonna-t-il d'un ton impérieux, sans se préoccuper des expressions indignées de Pansy, Blaise et Théodore.

Crabbe et Goyle avaient l'habitude de lui obéir sans réfléchir, alors ils ne bronchèrent pas quand il disparut en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon. Draco s'arrêta devant une porte de chêne au heurtoir de cuivre qu'il ne toucha pas. Il n'avait aucune intention de dévoiler sa présence, au contraire.

Des voix lui parvenaient et lorsqu'il se pencha, anxieux, il reconnut celle de son père :

– … je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui me vaut le _plaisir_ de cette entrevue, disait-il d'un ton glacial. Mais puisque vous teniez à me voir, sachez que j'ai également un message pour vous le conseil d'administration de Poudlard n'est pas loin de vous suspendre de vos fonctions, Dumbledore. J'en suis navré.

– Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire dans la voix. Grâce au courage d'un élève, la Chambre des Secrets a finalement été localisée. Nos professeurs se sont chargés d'éliminer le monstre qui y habitait, avec le concours de Fumseck. L'école n'est plus menacée.

Le doux chant du phénix retentit de l'autre côté de la porte, mais ne suffit pas à calmer Draco qui s'était légèrement tassé. Le vieux fou avait fait tout son possible pour que les élèves n'apprennent pas son rôle dans l'élimination de l'héritier de Serpentard et il balançait tout à son père le coup d'après ?! Quel intérêt ?!

– Le courage d'un élève… répéta Lucius d'un ton traînant. Laissez-moi deviner… Potter ?

Il y eut un lourd silence pendant lequel Draco n'entendit plus que le sang qui battait à ses oreilles. Comment allait-il réagir en apprenant ? Il allait le tuer.

– Non, il ne s'agissait pas d'Harry, dit calmement Dumbledore sans donner plus de détail. Le sujet pour lequel je vous ai fait déplacer concerne _ceci_.

Il y eut un léger bruissement de pages et Draco devina qu'il venait de lui présenter le journal de Jedusor. Il aurait dû se réjouir que son nom ne soit pas tombé, mais son estomac se serra un peu plus. Son père se trouvait là parce qu'il l'avait dénoncé. Il s'en serait presque voulu, s'il ne s'agissait pas de protéger son Glyphe. De toute façon, son père se sortait toujours sans mal des pires situations.

– Et alors ? dit finalement Lucius. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Le journal intime au moyen duquel Lord Voldemort a poussé Ginny Weasley à s'en prendre aux enfants de Moldus. Un plan judicieux compte tenu qu'elle serait apparu comme la seule coupable, si personne n'avait découvert ce journal à temps.

– Et qui est donc cette personne si… brave ? l'interrogea Lucius avec raideur.

Une fois encore, Dumbledore esquiva la question.

– Vous reconnaissez ce journal, Lucius ?

– Comment osez-vous ? siffla-t-il d'un ton bas. Pour insinuer une abomination pareille, j'espère pour vous que vos preuves sont solides ! Et allez-vous vous décider à me dire _qui_ s'est opposé au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Cette fois encore, Dumbledore conserva le silence

– Pourquoi tous ces mystères, Dumbledore, auriez-vous…

Il s'interrompit. Longtemps.

Draco recula légèrement de la porte de chêne. Qu'ils ne parlent plus le terrifiait encore plus parce qu'il imaginait tout de suite le pire. Pourtant, quand son père reprit la parole d'un ton dangereux, il aurait préféré qu'il garde le silence pour toujours.

– Ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit encore de mon fils ?

– Lucius, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Draco a fait preuve d'un courage exceptionnel dans la Chambre des Secrets. Sans cela, Lord Voldemort lui aurait arraché la vie. J'espère que vous comprendrez qu'il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'options face à lui. Bien entendu, Poudlard lui en sera éternellement reconnaissante.

– Eh bien c'est un _honneur_ , qu'il fait à notre famille, répondit son père en détachant chaque mot.

Draco percevait toutes les nuances de sa voix. La fierté feinte destinée à ne pas attirer les soupçons de Dumbledore, la colère contenue qui ne demandait qu'à exploser et un profond dégoût. Le même qu'il réservait habituellement à leur elfe de maison et aux créatures inférieures en général.

– Quant à ce journal, Dumbledore, il n'est pas à moi, reprit-il, cassant. Je crois que ceci conclut notre petite conversation.

Il venait à peine de prononcer ces mots que la porte en chaîne s'ouvrait dans un grand fracas. La grande silhouette de Lucius se découpa dans l'encadrement et en l'apercevant, une rage aveugle déforma son visage. Draco recula d'un pas. Il aperçut brièvement que Dumbledore se levait de son bureau, quand son père l'empoigna pas le cou et le précipita dans l'escalier. Draco fit de son mieux pour ne pas tomber et se retrouva projeté contre le mur de pierre, en équilibre inconfortable entre deux marches.

– Toi, qu'est-ce que tu es allé lui raconter ? siffla Lucius, menaçant.

– Rien, dit Draco en soutenant son regard, ce que son père prit pour une provocation ouverte.

La gifle fendit l'air et l'obligea à se détourner. Draco resta les yeux écarquillés fixés sur le sol. Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur lui, jamais il ne l'avait regardé comme une vermine qu'il rêvait de mettre en pièce. Son père le terrifiait. Son père… Il avait l'impression d'être face à un étranger.

Il venait d'empêcher le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de permettre à Dumbledore de conserver sa place de directeur. Deux objectifs pour lesquels son père se battait férocement depuis des années. Et en plus de ça, il avait apporté des soupçons sur leur famille.

– Ne mens pas, dit Lucius en baissant la voix à un murmure dangereux. Dumbledore est peut-être un puissant sorcier, mais il n'a pas pu deviner seul d'où provenait ce journal. Qui d'autre que toi aurait pu lui dire ?

– Je n'ai pas… fit faiblement Draco.

Son père le secoua violemment.

– Trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas suffisant pour toi ? Tu veux aussi impliquer la famille à laquelle tu dois tout ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as obtenu en échange ? Entrer dans les bonnes grâces de ce…

Il dut s'interrompre car Dumbledore venait de surgir en haut des marches, suivi par Dobby dont les yeux verts semblables à des balles de tennis brillaient de terreur. Vu la façon dont il se tordait les doigts, il venait de commettre une terrible faute.

Draco sentit son père s'éloigner dans un rictus haineux et le tira après lui hors des escaliers en colimaçon. Il ne tenta même pas de protester. Il avait affronté deux fois le Seigneurs des Ténèbres et pourtant, il se sentait incapable de faire face à son père.

Ils passèrent la gargouille et Draco vit avec horreur que Blaise, Pansy, Théodore, Crabbe et Goyle se trouvaient toujours là, à les dévisager avec incrédulité. Ça pouvait difficilement être pire.

– Un déshonneur pareil, cracha Lucius sans se préoccuper que les autres l'entendent, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible venant de mon propre fils.

Sur ses mots glaçant, il le jeta au pied des Serpentards comme il aurait jeté Dobby. Toujours faible, Draco manqua de réflexe et heurta le sol en serrant les poings. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir _envie_ de se relever.

– Viens, Dobby, ordonna son père d'un ton sec en s'éloignant sans un regard en arrière, suivi par l'elfe de maison qui ne cessait de se retourner vers Draco.

Mais Draco ne vit pas les regards insistants de Dobby, il fixait le dos de son père qui s'éloignait, avec un sentiment de détresse. Il avait toujours été son modèle, ce qu'il voulait devenir, celui qu'il voulait rendre fier. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Personne ne chercha à l'aider lorsqu'il se releva. Le couloir tangua légèrement mais il ne montra rien de cette faiblesse passagère, toujours tourné vers l'angle du couloir où son père venait de disparaître.

Il espérait presque le voir revenir. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire pour se défendre déferla soudain dans son cerveau et sa frustration monta encore d'un cran. Pourquoi était-il resté muet ?! Il avait eu de bonnes raisons de combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il avait joué sa _vie_ !

Sauf que c'était trop tard pour le lui dire. Avec la furieuse envie de frapper quelqu'un, Draco se tourna vers les autres Serpentards. Il n'aimait pas le rictus moqueur qu'affichait Théodore, ni l'expression de Blaise signifiant qu'il leur devait de solides explications. Pansy l'observait avec répugnance et même Crabbe et Goyle avaient fini par comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose.

– Pourquoi ton père parlait de déshonneur ? le questionna Pansy d'un ton cassant, loin du mielleux qu'elle lui réservait habituellement.

Draco soutint leurs regards en sachant pertinemment que sa réputation pouvait s'effondrer à tout instant comme la fierté de son père. Ou se renforcer s'il se montrait suffisamment habile. Et il avait déjà une idée de comment établir sa défense.

– Vous vous souvenez du comportement étrange que j'ai eu dans la salle commune, l'autre soir ? dit-il en se forçant à reprendre son ton traînant. Je venais de découvrir qui était l'héritier de Serpentard et comment il agissait.

Il reçut trois regards sceptiques qu'il savait exactement comment convaincre. Les invitant à le suivre d'un geste de la main, il se rendit dans les toilettes du Mimi Geignarde. Le passage vers la Chambre des Secrets avait été refermé. Parfait, ce serait encore plus impressionnant.

Draco se mit à siffler les quelques mots de Fourchelang que Jedusor lui avait appris et dans un grondement, le lavabo se mit à descendre, révélant le large tuyau dont le fond disparaissait dans l'obscurité.

Sincèrement impressionnés, les cinq autres Serpentards se firent tout de suite plus amicaux et le pressèrent de raconter la suite. Draco ne se fit pas prier pour leur détailler le piège que lui avait tendu l'héritier de Serpentard – dont il tut le nom pour cacher sa véritable identité – leur narra l'épique combat contre le Basilic, la disparition de l'héritier, son empoisonnement et l'aide du professeur Snape.

– Vous comprenez, dit-il finalement en posant la dernière pièce de son histoire, mon père était venu suspendre Dumbledore. Quand le vieux fou lui a appris que j'avais vaincu le monstre, il est entré dans une colère noire. D'ailleurs si j'avais su que le Basilic pouvait nous débarrasser de lui, j'aurais attendu avant de descendre, ironisa-t-il. Mais il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. Dès qu'il se sera calmé, il réalisera son erreur, j'en suis sûr.

Il désigna ensuite le sombre tuyau menant à la Chambre des Secrets.

– Si vous avez encore des doutes, vous pouvez toujours descendre par vous-même. La mue du Basilic repose au détour d'un tunnel et son cadavre ne doit pas être loin non plus. Pour ma part, j'ai encore besoin de repos.

– Je t'accompagne, fit aussitôt Pansy d'un ton sucré en passant son bras autour du sien comme pour le soutenir.

Crabbe et Goyle leur emboîtèrent le pas. Après un regard nerveux vers les profondeurs insondables du tuyau, Blaise et Théodore firent de même.

Dès l'instant où il franchit les portes du dortoir, Draco alla s'effondrer sur son lit. Il ne savait pas combien d'heure d'affilée il avait dormi dans les appartements du professeur Snape, et se fichait de savoir que l'après-midi venait juste de débuter il était épuisé.

Pourtant, il eut énormément de mal à trouver le sommeil. La scène du bureau de Dumbledore se rejouait encore et encore dans son esprit, le plongeant dans un mal-être qui n'aidait pas. Après plus de deux heures passées à se tourner et se retourner dans son baldaquin en ressassant tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire à son père pour se défendre, il plaqua son oreiller contre son visage pour étouffer sa frustration.

Dès le lendemain, il lui écrirait pour clarifier la situation. Il avait de très bonnes excuses et était certain qu'il comprendrait. Il était son fils après tout.

ᴥ

Après avoir envoyé sa lettre par l'intermédiaire d'un des hiboux de Poudlard, Draco se mit à attendre la distribution du courrier avec impatience. Chaque matin, il observait les oiseaux envahir la Grande Salle en cherchant attentivement Alphonse parmi eux.

Mais les jours puis les semaines passèrent sans que le hibou Grand-Duc de sa famille ne pointe le bout de son bec. Draco finit par se demander si sa lettre était bien arrivée à destination. Jamais son courrier ne s'était perdu mais sinon, comment expliquer ce silence ?

Il renvoya donc une nouvelle lettre en choisissant volontairement un hibou différent du précédent. Et à nouveau, il resta sans réponse.

Après plus de deux semaines, Draco dut admettre que son père refusait ses explications et à partir de là, chaque jour supplémentaire ne fit qu'accentuer son humeur massacrante. Même Crabbe et Goyle finirent par se montrer plus distants, préférant la compagnie de Blaise ou Théodore qui ne leur sautaient pas à la gorge à la première contrariété.

ᴥ

À l'aube du dernier match de Quidditch qui opposerait Gryffondor à Serpentard – les deux équipes en tête – et déterminerait le vainqueur du tournoi, Draco n'avait définitivement plus l'esprit à la compétition. Il observait un toast sans y croquer depuis bien dix minutes en attendant l'arrivée des hiboux postaux quand le capitaine de son équipe, Marcus Flint, se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de lui.

– Draco, tu as été particulièrement distrait pendant les entraînements ces derniers jours. J'espère que tu réalises l'enjeu qui nous attend aujourd'hui. C'est la finale, tu ne peux pas te permettre des performances aussi médiocres. On doit à tout prix remporter la coupe et écraser Gryffondor ! Tout ça dépend de l'attrapeur, et donc de toi.

– Ouais… grogna Draco.

Une nuée de hiboux envahit alors le plafond de la Grande Salle dans un concert de battements d'ailes. Il chercha instinctivement Alphonse d'un regard noir. Évidemment, aucun signe de lui.

– Je vais me préparer, dit-il en lâchant le toast dans son assiette en argent.

Draco longea la table des Serpentard jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle. Il sortit ensuite dans le parc resplendissant, mais même les doux rayons du soleil ne parvinrent pas à adoucir son humeur. Dans les vestiaires, il revêtit sa tenue vert et argent sans adresser un mot aux autres membres de l'équipe.

Marcus Flint ne tarda pas à arriver à son tour. Son discours d'encouragement se résumait en deux mots : _écraser Gryffondor_. Leurs Nimbus 2001 à la main, ils sortirent sur le terrain sous les exclamations des Serpentards. En face d'eux, l'équipe rouge et or se mettait elle aussi en place.

Madame Bibine se plaça entre eux, son sifflet entre ses lèvres, et fit signe aux capitaines de se serrer la main. Draco enfourcha son balai en ne prêtant qu'à moitié attention à ce qui se passait sur le terrain.

Au coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine, il décolla dans les airs et entama des cercles autour du stade de Quidditch. Le vent qui lui fouettait le visage aurait pu chasser ses sombres pensées si le balai sur lequel il volait n'était pas un cadeau de son père…

– Malfoy ? lança une voix dans son dos, un peu étouffée par la vitesse.

En grinçant des dents avec agacement, Draco se pencha sur le manche de son balai et accéléra. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler avec Potter. Sauf que celui-ci s'accrocha, réussissant à se maintenir à sa hauteur.

– Dumbledore n'a pas fait d'annonce officielle, mais tout le monde a remarqué que les agressions ont cessé, lança Potter en surgissant à sa gauche dans un virage. Juste après que tu aies disparu pendant deux jours.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Potter ?! répliqua Draco, irrité.

– Ginny nous a dit que tu avais récupéré le journal de Jedusor. Elle était tellement paniquée qu'elle nous a tout raconté. Pour être honnête, Ron et moi pensions que les agressions allaient empirer et on était prêts à avertir Dumbledore. Mais quand on est arrivé dans son bureau, il nous a dit que la Chambre des Secrets avait été localisée, que le monstre était vaincu et que Jedusor n'était plus qu'un souvenir, au sens propre. Par contre, il a refusé de nous dire _qui_ avait permis tout ça.

– Fous-moi la paix, Potter.

– C'était toi ? insista-t-il en suivant sans problème le piquet que Draco venait d'effectuer en espérant le semer. Tu m'as aidé à combattre Voldemort l'année dernière.

Draco frissonna violemment en entendant le nom du mage noir et fit une embardée sans parvenir à se débarrasser de l'insupportable Potter.

– Ne sois pas stupide, je voulais juste le caillou pour lequel vous vous battiez ! Continue à me suivre et je te fais tomber de ton balai, le menaça-t-il en repérant un éclat doré à l'autre bout du terrain.

Il dévia aussitôt vers le vif d'or, persuadé que Potter le repairerait aussi. Ce fut exactement ce qui se passa. Dès qu'ils furent tous les deux lancés, Draco vira de cap, le laissant continuer tout seul, trop ravi d'être enfin débarrassé de lui.

– Mais à quoi tu joues ?! s'emporta Marcus Flint avec colère. Potter poursuit le vif d'or ! Vas l'en empêcher ou on a perdu le match !

Mais Draco commençait déjà à perdre de l'altitude. Sur les gradins la foule éclata soudain en exclamations et en cris de victoire et il sut que Potter avait attrapé le vif d'or. Il piqua vers le sol et posa le pied à terre avant que le capitaine n'ait le temps de lui passer un savon concernant son attitude.

Ou pire, que Potter décide de continuer leur conversation.

Il ne s'attarda pas dans les vestiaires, se contentant de balancer sa robe vert et argent sur un banc. Il se doucherait plus tard. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'isoler. Ça et se confronter à son père face à face pour qu'il ne puisse plus l'ignorer. S'il le fallait, Draco le forcerait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Il se fichait éperdument que l'équipe de Serpentard ait perdu le tournoi et les regards de reproches qu'il subit les jours suivant le match glissèrent sur lui comme sur de l'eau.

Quand Dumbledore annonça que Gryffondor remportait également la coupe des quatre maisons, il ne pensait qu'au Poudlard express qui quitterait l'école dans quelques heures. Tout le voyage, il eut l'impression d'avoir un vif d'or en travers de la gorge. Il regardait sans les voir les paysages défiler et sursauta légèrement lorsque la gare de King's Cross apparut derrière les fenêtres.

Anxieux, il scruta le quai où de nombreux parents attendaient leurs enfants avec de grands sourires. Il repéra le père Weasley, efflanqué et dégarni, loin de la classe qu'arborait le sien. À côté de lui, une femme replète à la chevelure rousse, la mère Weasley.

Mais où qu'il regarde, aucune trace de Lucius ou de Narcissa.

– Où sont tes parents, Draco ? minauda Pansy qui avait deviné _qui_ il cherchait.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Pendant que Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle descendaient leurs valises du filet à bagage, il se faufila hors du compartiment. Le couloir du wagon était déjà bondé par les élèves pressés de sortir.

Draco se fraya un chemin jusqu'au quai mais n'y trouva ni son père, ni sa mère. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas au milieu des joyeuses retrouvailles, lorsque quelque chose heurta sa taille. En baissant les yeux, il vit Dobby dans sa taie d'oreiller crasseuse. L'elfe avait déjà récupéré sa valise.

– Où sont mes parents ?

– Monsieur, Dobby était aussi dans le bureau quand le maître a entendu parler de vos exploits. Le professeur Dumbledore dit que vous avez fait preuve d'un grand courage. Vous avez défié Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom au péril de votre vie. Dobby regrette que…

– Où sont mes parents ? répéta Draco d'un ton sec.

Les gros yeux verts de Dobby se baissèrent vers le sol et ses maigres épaules tremblèrent légèrement.

– Le maître… le maître a ordonné que Dobby vous cherche seul, Monsieur. Dobby a essayé de discuter les ordres, ajouta l'elfe en montrant ses mains couvertes de bandages. Mais le maître n'a pas écouté Dobby.

– C'est normal, tu n'es qu'un elfe de maison, répliqua Draco en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier que les autres Serpentards n'avaient rien vu de ce qui se passait. Ramène-nous, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Juste avant de transplaner pour le manoir, Draco songea avec aigreur qu'il avait perdu l'estime de son père pour gagner celle de Dobby. Génial.

Mais ce n'était pas encore terminé. Tout dépendrait du déroulement de leur prochaine confrontation.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, on va pas se le cacher, Draco se retrouve un peu sur le fil du rasoir maintenant x)_

 _En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu et à dans pas longtemps pour la suite ! ^o^/_


	7. L'évadé d'Azkaban

**Chapitre VII : L'évadé d'Azkaban**

* * *

Dobby transplana directement dans le salon du manoir Malfoy et disparut avec la valise pour ranger les affaires qu'elle contenait, laissant Draco seul. Assis dans l'un des sofas émeraude, son père semblait l'attendre. La vive colère qui le possédait à la sortie du bureau de Dumbledore avait cédé sa place à une rancœur mêlée de dégoût.

– Tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres, dit lentement Draco en sachant que la conversation ne s'annonçait pas en sa faveur.

Il aurait voulu s'énerver mais pas en sachant qu'il empirerait la situation. Quand son père se leva, le toisant avec une colère froide, il regretta aussitôt de lui avoir reproché son silence.

– Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Il me semblait avoir été _clair_ en te disant de ne pas t'intéresser à ce journal et de te faire oublier, siffla Lucius. Quand j'ai refusé de te parler de l'héritier de Serpentard, j'ai bien précisé que tu ne devais pas attirer les soupçons. Alors explique-moi ce que faisait ce cahier en ta _possession_?!

– Ginny Weasley l'a jeté, s'expliqua-t-il en serrant instinctivement la Glyphe sur son avant-bras. Je l'ai récupéré, c'est tout.

– Récupéré ?! siffla son père en haussant le ton. Tu as mis fin à la Chambre des Secrets, à l'héritier de Serpentard et au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

– Il allait me tuer !

Face au silence qui avait envahi le salon, Draco crut que cet argument suffirait à le défendre, mais l'indifférence de son père brisa ses espoirs.

– Il n'en aurait pas eu l'occasion si tu avais obéi, dit-il finalement, glacial. Tu as fait échouer la mission la plus importante que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'ait jamais confiée. Quant à cet exploit _héroïque_ en compagnie de Potter l'année dernière… Je n'ai jamais eu autant honte d'être ton père.

Ces mots lui donnèrent la sensation qu'une pique lui transperçait l'estomac. D'autant plus qu'il avait failli mourir et que son père s'en fichait. Les lèvres serrées, Draco ne répliqua rien.

– Monte dans tes appartements et restes-y, dit finalement Lucius. Je ne veux pas te voir traîner dans le manoir pour le reste des vacances.

Draco soutint son regard acier, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était consigné pour les _deux_ _mois_ ?! On aurait dit qu'il essayait d'effacer une tâche sur un tableau impeccable.

Et la tâche, c'était lui.

Amer, Draco remonta dans ses appartements et traversa son petit salon d'un pas lourd. Dans la chambre attenante, sa valise avait été rangée et ses affaires avaient retrouvé leur place dans l'armoire massive, la commode et les étagères. Avec un regard pour le Nimbus 2001 qui brillait sur son présentoir verni, Draco se laissa tomber sur son couvre-lit émeraude.

Vidé, il observa le plafond d'un gris clair à la recherche de la moindre trace de saleté, d'une toile d'araignée ou autre bestiole, mais comme toujours, Dobby entretenait le manoir à la perfection. Perdu dans sa contemplation, le temps lui parut à la fois interminable et étonnamment court. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être assoupi, mais quand il se releva, son horloge argentée formée de petits serpents indiquait treize heures passées. Draco se remit debout, stupéfait.

Qu'est-ce que Dobby attendait pour le prévenir que la table était mise ? Sa famille mangeait toujours à midi et demi, réglée comme du papier à musique. Un retard n'allait pas l'aider à remonter dans l'estime de son père.

Agacé, il revint dans le petit salon attenant à sa chambre au moment où Dobby y transplanait, portant avec lui un grand plateau de nourriture. Poisson frit accompagné de frittes dorées, de haricots et de champignons, une généreuse part de tarte aux pommes et du fromage blanc. Le délicieux fumet qui s'en dégageait aurait dû lui mettre l'eau à la bouche, pourtant il sentit son estomac se nouer.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il sèchement à l'elfe de maison.

– La maître a dit de vous apporter votre repas, Monsieur… le maître ne veut pas que vous descendiez dans la salle à manger… couina-t-il d'une toute petite voix, comme s'il espérait que Draco ne l'entendrait pas.

– Ils mangent sans moi ?!

Dobby baissa la tête et ses grandes oreilles s'affaissèrent.

– Le maître et la maîtresse sont à table…

Dans un accès de rage, Draco dépassa l'elfe et son plateau, décidé à aller tirer cette situation au clair. Après avoir mis la nourriture en sûreté sur la table basse, Dobby s'interposa entre lui et la sortie, ses gros yeux verts écarquillés.

– Le maître a ordonné que vous restiez dans vos appartements, Monsieur.

– Eh bien tu ne lui diras rien, répliqua Draco en l'écartant brutalement du passage.

Il n'avait fait qu'un pas dans le couloir que l'elfe le faisait transplaner de force à la case départ, au milieu de son petit salon. Dobby se ratatina quand il le foudroya du regard mais resta campé entre lui et la porte.

– Laisse-moi descendre ou je ne donne pas cher de ta peau… le menaça-t-il.

– Dobby n'a pas peur des châtiments, Dobby en reçoit plusieurs fois par jour.

Avec une colère contenue, Draco observa l'elfe de maison qui tremblait devant lui. Il n'était pas suffisamment aveuglé par la rage pour rater son comportement inhabituel. Jamais Dobby ne s'était opposé directement à lui ou à un membre de sa famille. En temps normal, il savait rester à sa place.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

– Parce que Dobby sait ce que vous avez fait contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Dobby sait que vous avez aidé Harry Potter, Monsieur. Mais le maître est très en colère maintenant. Si vous descendez, la situation empirera. Dobby est prêt à se punir pour avoir désobéi, mais il ne laissera pas ça arriver.

Interdit, Draco fixa l'elfe qui maltraitait sa taie d'oreiller crasseuse. Depuis quand ce stupide elfe de maison prenait autant ses intérêts à cœur ?

– Dobby, dit-il en s'efforçant de retrouver un ton calme mais autoritaire, je vais descendre. Ils sont en train de manger sans moi, ils parlent forcément de moi. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils disent. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Cette fois, Dobby le laissa rejoindre le couloir sans le ramener. Dès l'escalier à la rampe ébène qui descendait vers le rez-de-chaussée, les voix de ses parents commencèrent à lui parvenir. Le cœur battant, Draco longea le mur vers l'arche qui donnait sur la salle à manger. L'immense baie vitrée inondait la pièce de soleil et un cercle de lumière se découpait sur le carrelage blanc, au pied de l'arche.

Draco se pencha à la limite et tendit l'oreille. Au début, il n'entendit que le tintement des couverts et une atmosphère tendue. Au bout de longues, très longues minutes, la voix de sa mère s'éleva à nouveau, emplie de reproches :

– Que tu sois en colère contre lui, soit, mais le priver de manger avec nous, Lucius ?

Le bruit de couverts qu'on jette dans une assiette retentit.

– J'ai besoin qu'il _comprenne_ , Narcissa, siffla son père. Qu'il réalise l'ampleur de son geste. Ce n'est pas en le traitant comme si tout était parfaitement normal que j'y parviendrai ! Après une trahison pareille, j'attendais de lui qu'il fasse profil bas, qu'il tente de se faire oublier. Des lettres ! Voilà ce que j'ai reçu !

– Je sais, tempéra sa mère d'un ton froid, et il se trouve que…

– Tout à l'heure, crois-tu qu'il se soit excusé pour l'affront qu'il nous a fait ? la coupa-t-il.

– Il espérait que tu le comprennes, Lucius.

– C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Tu es aveuglée par l'amour que tu portes à ton fils…

– _Notre_ fils.

– Si ce journal que j'ai donné à Ginny Weasley avait ramené le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la vie, si ce plan n'avait pas échoué, non seulement cette famille de traîtres à leur sang aurait été couverte de honte, mais notre Seigneur aurait eu une dette envers nous. Une dette qu'il n'aurait _jamais_ pu nous rembourser. Nous aurions été ses fidèles parmi ses fidèles, ceux qui l'auraient ramené à la vie ! Nous ne pouvions pas espérer plus grand honneur !

Alors qu'il évoquait ce futur hypothétique, la voix de Lucius s'était teintée d'envie, puis d'une amère désillusion. Un couvert crissa dans un bruit désagréable.

– Maintenant, que nous reste-t-il ?

– Draco, répondit fermement Narcissa, et ce qu'il a fait, tu sais ce que ça implique…

– Oui. Au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ça ne sera pas une gloire immense qui nous attendra, dit Lucius. Il n'oubliera pas ce que Draco a fait et nous en payerons tous les deux le prix. Ce sera un miracle si le Seigneur des Ténèbres accepte encore de nous compter dans ses rangs. Et les miracles sont rares, avec lui.

Une chaise racla brusquement sur le sol. À la fureur dans la voix de Narcissa, Draco devina qu'elle s'était levée.

– Peu importe, qu'il nous fasse payer ! Tu as beaucoup de relations au Ministère, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te tuera pas tant que tu pourras lui être utile, tu sais aussi bien que moi comment il fonctionne. C'est de notre fils que je te parle ! _Draco_ , Lucius ! Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revient, qu'adviendra-t-il de lui, à ton avis ?!

Un second bruit de chaise crissant sur le plancher retentit dans la salle à manger et Draco recula de plusieurs pas.

– J'en ai assez d'avoir cette conversation avec toi, Narcissa, dit Lucius d'un ton cassant, sa voix se rapprochant dangereusement de l'arche. Et, _encore une fois_ , je te demande de le laisser seul. Il doit réfléchir à ce qu'il a fait.

– Tu n'as pas à me dire quand je peux voir mon fils unique, Lucius, répliqua-t-elle, glaciale.

Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Draco continua de reculer silencieusement vers les escaliers. Le bruit de pas se rapprochait et son père n'allait pas tarder à surgir dans le couloir. Sauf que Draco n'avait plus le temps de remonter les escaliers, ni de fuir dans l'autre sens. Dans tous les cas, son père l'apercevrait et devinerait qu'il venait d'espionner leur conversation. Vu l'état de fureur dans lequel il était… il allait le réduire en charpie.

Draco vit avec horreur le bout d'une chaussure cirée apparaître au bas de l'arche, lorsqu'on le fit transplaner dans ses appartements.

Dans le décor vert et argent de son petit salon, Draco mit un temps à reprendre son souffle et calmer les battements de son cœur. Puis, il se tourna vers Dobby dont les gros yeux l'observaient avec inquiétude.

Une inquiétude qui faisait écho à la sienne. Évidemment, il avait redouté le sort qui lui serait réservé si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à revenir, mais entendre ses craintes prononcées à haute voix les rendaient plus… réelles, plus imminentes. Et l'indifférence de son père à ce sujet lui donnait l'impression que le mur solide qui l'avait toujours protégé venait de s'effondrer sous ses yeux. Si _lui_ ne se préoccupait pas de l'aider, qui le ferait ?

Il y avait toujours sa mère qui avait vertement pris sa défense. Mais elle n'était pas présente sur le quai de King's Cross, et elle ne s'était pas non plus opposée à ce que son père l'écarte du repas. Elle avait mangé avec lui en lui reprochant d'être excessif…

Draco serra le poing, tremblant légèrement, puis envoya valser le plateau repas préparé par Dobby. De la sauce et des frites se répandirent sur la moquette sombre alors que les assiettes se brisaient avec fracas.

L'elfe de maison sursauta mais ne dit rien. Silencieusement, il attendit que Draco s'écarte et s'avança pour nettoyer le carnage. La tête entre les mains, Draco se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Massacrer son repas ne l'avait pas apaisé, mais de toute façon il n'était pas d'humeur à avaler quoi que ce soit.

Le visage de Voldemort, celui qui se dissimulait à l'arrière de la tête de Quirrell, surgit dans son esprit. S'il parvenait à revenir, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps voudrait sa peau, et que ferait son père dans ce cas là… ?

– Dobby… ? lança-t-il sans savoir pourquoi. Mon père, tu le servais déjà quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres régnait…

Ce n'était pas une question. L'elfe de maison reposa les morceaux d'assiette brisés dans le plateau mais ne se releva pas, prétendant éponger la sauce qu'il ne faisait qu'étaler sur le tapis.

– À ton avis, il me livrerait, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lui demandait ?

Dobby se mit à étaler frénétiquement la sauce en provoquant une tâche conséquente, feignant d'être trop occupé pour répondre. Mais Draco le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ça voulait dire « oui ».

Ce n'était que l'avis d'un elfe de maison, mais Dobby avait servi son père pendant suffisamment de temps pour que ses intuitions soient fiables. Et Draco pensait exactement la même chose que lui.

– Dobby… Dobby protégera Draco Malfoy, Monsieur, s'exclama soudain l'elfe de sa petite voix aiguë en se relevant.

– Ne soit pas stupide. Tu peux t'arranger avec les consignes, mais tu ne peux pas désobéir à un ordre direct de mon père et tu le sais. Tu me livrerais toi-même s'il te l'ordonnait.

Dobby ne répondit pas, c'était la pure vérité. Un elfe de maison ne peut pas contourner un ordre direct de son maître.

– Pas la peine de tirer cette tête, tu as du ménage à faire et le Seigneur des Ténèbres est aussi près de revenir que toi de recevoir un vêtement, lança Draco en se laissant aller en arrière contre le fauteuil.

Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ce point. Oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait manqué de revenir deux fois, mais il avait échoué. Et si Draco n'était pas intervenu, Potter l'aurait fait, ses visions ne pouvaient pas le tromper. D'ailleurs à partir de cet instant, il se promit de ne plus se mêler des combats de Potter. Vu la « gloire » qu'il en avait retiré, le survivant pouvait se les garder.

La pensée de Potter, fit revenir le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti pour lui dans la Chambre des Secrets. Un mélange de compréhension et de compassion. Finalement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait bien plus la peau de Potter que la sienne, pas étonnant qu'il se soit donné tant de mal pour le tenir en échec. S'il avait grandi avec cette peur que Draco sentait ramper au fond de lui, il le plaignait presque. D'autant qu'il réalisait enfin l'importance d'une famille, le soutien que cela représentait, le filet de sécurité en cas d'échec. Et Potter avait perdu la sienne.

Mais d'un autre côté, tout le monde adorait le célèbre petit survivant et courait après lui pour réaliser le moindre de ses désirs. Sans compter sa famille d'adoption qui devait être tellement fière d'accueillir le Grand Potter ! Non, décidément, il n'avait pas à se plaindre…

ᴥ

S'il pensait que l'humeur de son père s'améliorerait avec le temps, Draco se trompait lourdement. Après plus d'un mois, le nombre de visites de Lucius dans ses appartements était équivalent au nombre de points donnés par le professeur Snape aux Gryffondors. Zéro.

En revanche, sa mère était montée le voir juste après le repas. Il avait immédiatement exigé des explications et Narcissa avait soupiré.

– Cela fait des mois que j'essaie de faire entendre raison à ton père, mais comme tu as pu le constater, ça ne s'est pas révélé très efficace. Tout ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment, c'est d'aller dans son sens et de le laisser se calmer seul. Je sais que c'est un sacrifice que je te demande, mais fais ce qu'il te dit, d'accord ?

– Dans ce cas, tu devrais aussi éviter de monter me voir, répondit Draco, amer.

Un éclair douloureux passa dans le regard de sa mère.

– J'ai pensé à partir avec toi, dit-elle lentement, mais j'ai peur que cela pousse ton père à agir inconsidérément. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait s'il décidait de tout révéler aux autres Mangemorts… Tes amis ne savent pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

Draco fit non de la tête et elle se détendit.

– Tant mieux, ils ne pourront pas prévenir leurs parents. Quant à moi, c'est d'ici je peux le mieux surveiller ton père.

– Alors tu es de mon côté ?

– Draco, je serai de ton côté même si tu décidais de te balader dans la rue avec des banderoles à la gloire de Dumbledore, plaisanta-t-elle en lui passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il voulut sourire à son tour mais le sérieux avec lequel elle appréhendait les événements, son inquiétude de voir révéler ses exploits aux Mangemorts, rendait plus solide la menace qui pesait sur lui.

ᴥ

Pour une mystérieuse raison, sans doute l'ennui, Draco avait fini par tolérer la présence de Dobby. Il était devenu son espion attitré dans le manoir Malfoy et remplissait son rôle avec la déférence d'un elfe de maison, cassant un peu la monotonie de ses journées.

Assis à son bureau, Draco comptait pour la énième fois les jours restant avant le retour à Poudlard, son devoir de potions à peine entamé devant lui, quand Dobby transplana soudain à côté de lui. Son poing couvert de bandages serrait une édition récente de _La Gazette du sorcier_.

– C'est celle d'aujourd'hui ? demanda Draco en tendant la main.

Dobby la lui donna en secouant positivement sa tête de chauve-souris. Sur la une, la photo d'un homme décharné et à la tignasse emmêlée qui lui tombait sur les épaules, envoyait des regards assassins. Le titre indiquait : SIRIUS BLACK, L'ÉVADÉ D'AZKABAN.

Draco tourna les pages jusqu'à l'article associé et lu :

 _Sirius Black s'est évadé hier de la célèbre prison d'Azkaban. Ancien partisan de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Black est également connu pour avoir tué treize personnes en lançant un seul sort, un véritable massacre qui a conduit à son incarcération, douze ans plus tôt (pour plus de détails, voir page 4). Il est également le premier à parvenir à contourner les défenses entourant la prison d'Azkaban.  
« C'est une évasion sans précédent, a déclaré Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, la prison d'Azkaban n'a pas besoin de barrière solide, sous l'influence des Détraqueurs, les détenus sont prisonniers d'eux-mêmes. Mais Black a toujours semblé étrangement résistant à leur action. »  
Le ministre a refusé d'apporter plus de précision à ce sujet, mais la question d'un pouvoir qui aurait été confié à Black par Vous-Savez-Qui demeure.  
Une forte récompense a été mise en place par le Ministère de la magie et les autorités moldues en échange de tout renseignement susceptible de conduire à la capture de Black. Les autorités demandent également à la communauté des sorcières et sorciers le plus grand calme.  
Au cas où les recherches s'éterniseraient, le Ministre de la magie a déclaré que des Détraqueurs seraient déployés autour de Poudlard et de ses environs (notamment le village sorcier Pré-au-lard) pour assurer la sécurité des élèves qui feront leur rentrée le 1er septembre._

L'article se poursuivait sur la page suivante, mais Draco interrompit sa lecture, stupéfait. Son père avait attaché un soin tout particulier à ce qu'il apprenne la généalogie de sa famille. Il répétait souvent l'importance du sang et la supériorité du leur, qui était pur.

Il était sûr de lui en affirmant que Sirius Black était un cousin de sa mère, renié par ses parents qui le considéraient comme un traître à son sang.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que son histoire risquait aussi de ressembler à ça mais se reprit, sa mère ne le permettrait pas.

Dans tous les cas, il voyait mal Black être un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un passé pareil. Comme réfléchir sur des hypothèses ne le menait nulle part, il finit par pivoter vers sa gauche. Au-dessus de son large bureau, le bout des oreilles de Dobby dépassaient à peine. Il attendait patiemment qu'il ait terminé de lire pour rapporter le magazine.

– Ma mère est encore au manoir ?

– La maîtresse est dans le salon, Monsieur, répondit la petite voix de l'elfe alors que ses oreilles s'agitaient légèrement. Dobby peut aller la chercher.

– Parfait, répondit Draco en s'étirant.

Il ramassa ensuite _La Gazette du sorcier_ et relut l'article en faisant les cent pas. Un détail qu'il avait manqué la première fois lui sauta aux yeux : des Détraqueurs à Poudlard ? Quel intérêt ? Le criminel le plus recherché du pays, sorciers et moldus confondus, n'allait pas se réfugier sous le nez de Dumbledore !

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Draco se tourna vers sa mère. Ses longs cheveux aussi pâles que les siens tombaient élégamment derrière ses épaules et elle était vêtue pour sortir. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour l'interroger.

– Tu souhaitais me voir ? dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui tendit l'article de _La Gazette du sorcier_ et elle hocha la tête signe qu'elle l'avait déjà lu.

– Sirius Black, un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

– Ah, les versions officielles, s'amusa Narcissa.

– Alors il n'a jamais été Mangemort ? insista Draco.

– Non. Le plus drôle dans l'histoire, c'est que le Mangemort était Pettigrow. Ce n'était pas une lumière, ce garçon, mais il a au moins réussi à faire retomber toutes les accusations sur Black. Ce qui fait que tout le Ministère est en état d'alerte maximum. Ils sont persuadés que Black en a après leur précieux survivant et qu'il s'est évadé d'Azkaban pour le tuer.

– D'où les Détraqueurs…

Il s'apprêtait à lancer une pique contre Potter et se moquer de tous les efforts que le monde magique déployait pour sauver sa peau, mais il se ravisa. En ce moment, Potter devait se croire avec un dangereux psychopathe aux trousses. Même si le Ministère déployait tous ses Détraqueurs autour de lui… eh bien Black leur était déjà passé sous le nez une fois, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de recommencer ?

Leur précieux survivant n'allait pas passer une fin de vacances reposante.

– Pourquoi Black voudrait le tuer, selon la version officielle ? demanda finalement Draco, ce qui lui valut un regard intrigué de sa mère.

– Le Ministère est allé s'imaginer qu'il veut venger la mort de son maître en éliminant celui qui l'a détruit.

– Mais comme Potter ne court aucun danger, les Détraqueurs vont perdre leur temps à Poudlard, dit Draco avec un sourire narquois. Au moins, je saurai ce qu'on ressent quand on est proche d'eux. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait vraiment, c'est difficile de se faire une idée avec ce qu'on lit dans les livres.

– Ne soit pas trop pressé, Draco, il est difficile d'imaginer une expérience pire que de se trouver proche d'un Détraqueur. Même si… je ne suis pas entièrement convaincue qu'ils seront inutiles. Si tu veux mon avis, Black se dirigera vers Poudlard un jour où l'autre. Pettigrow a vendu la famille Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais leur fils est toujours en vie. Maintenant que Black s'est échappé, il cherchera forcément à le revoir.

– Pourquoi faire ?

– Quand la famille de Black l'a renié, ce sont les Potter qui l'ont accueilli. Ton père pense que Black pourrait chercher à payer ses dettes en proposant la même chose à leur fils.

– Potter est un imbécile, mais pas au point de faire confiance à un évadé en cavale accusé d'avoir tué ses parents.

Sa mère jeta un sort du bout de sa baguette pour consulter l'heure puis la rangea avec un sourire d'excuse.

– Je dois y aller. Nous pourrons en reparler plus tard. Mais sache que le ministère a décidé d'étouffer tout ce qui concerne le meurtre des Potter. Ils sont persuadés que leur héros ferait quelque chose de stupide s'il l'apprenait, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répondit Draco, les sourcils froncés.

– Il serait injuste de cacher la « vérité » à Potter, tu ne trouves pas ? Et s'il devait enfreindre le règlement de Poudlard pour partir à la recherche de Black, au risque de se faire renvoyer ou de tomber aux mains des Détraqueurs, ce serait son choix, après tout.

La porte se referma sans que Draco réponde. Sa mère lui donnait une piste pour se racheter aux yeux de son père, mais il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire à Potter.

Vu son tempérament, s'il croyait que Black était le meurtrier de ses parents, il serait bien capable de faire quelque chose de stupide. Comme lorsqu'il avait affronté Quirrell et Voldemort pour un stupide caillou ou, dans sa vision, lorsqu'il était descendu seul dans la Chambre des Secrets, sans doute dans un élan d'héroïsme envers les Sang-de-Bourbe.

Si au contraire, Draco lui révélait la vérité sur Sirius Black et que son père apprenait que Potter se terrait prudemment à Poudlard par sa faute…

Autant ne pas s'en mêler.

Draco se tourna vers le calendrier comptant les jours qui le séparaient de la rentrée. Encore un mois, ensuite il pourrait souffler un peu, loin de la tension régnant au manoir. Les cours lui changeraient les idées. Ne pas ressasser toujours les mêmes craintes devenait difficile quand on restait constamment enfermé au même endroit.

* * *

 _Fini (pour celui-là) !_

 _Au passage, les chapitres sont plutôt courts et concentrés autour d'un événement (là la confrontation avec les parents et l'évasion de Sirius), ce qui me permet de garder un rythme assez régulier dans les publications. Je préfère ça à deux chapitres par mois, mais ce n'est pas impossible que ça change et que les chapitres soient plus longs quand on approchera de la fin ou si un jour j'ai suffisamment d'avance. u_u_

 _En attendant, je vous dis à la prochaine ! ^o^_


	8. Trêve fragile

**Chapitre VIII : Trêve fragile**

* * *

Le Poudlard Express projetait des panaches de vapeur grise sur le quai 9 3/4 où les élèves poussaient leurs chariots à bagages. On voyait parfois une cage abritant un hibou, un chat ou un crapaud et les cris des animaux se mêlaient au vacarme de la locomotive. Draco prit sa propre valise qui reposait à côté de Dobby et lui accorda un bref signe de tête en guise d'au revoir avant de traverser la foule.

Une grisante sensation de liberté l'envahit lorsqu'il dépassa des premières années craintifs et prit appui sur le marchepied le plus proche pour hisser son lourd bagage à l'intérieur. Il longea les wagons à la recherche du compartiment où s'étaient installés les autres Serpentards. Fini l'ambiance oppressante du manoir, l'attente sans fin dans l'espoir idiot que son père vienne un jour le voir. Il n'allait pas regretter de ne plus être enfermé entre quatre murs, et tant pis si Lucius ne lui pardonnait jamais.

Il trouva le compartiment qu'il cherchait au milieu du train. Blaise et Théodore Nott y discutaient activement. Avides, Crabbe et Goyle les écoutaient, penchés vers eux comme s'ils partageaient une confidence. Draco poussa la porte, intrigué, et la conversation cessa aussitôt.

Blaise lui accorda à peine un rictus méprisant puis fit comme s'il n'existait pas, Crabbe et Goyle ne daignèrent pas non plus le saluer et Théodore se laissa retomber contre sa banquette en fixant le filet à bagages d'un air provocateur, comme s'il le défiait de s'installer avec eux.

Une bouffée de colère monta en lui et il lança sèchement :

– De quoi vous parliez ?

Derrière lui, la porte du wagon coulissa à nouveau pour laisser entrer Pansy. Celle-ci le contourna sans même minauder un salut, mais fut accueillie normalement par les autres Serpentards. Toujours debout devant les vitres coulissantes, Draco observa la scène destinée à ce qu'il se sente mis à l'écart. Finalement, Théodore cessa de contempler le filet à bagages et se tourna vers lui.

– Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Draco ? dit-il d'un ton bourré de sous-entendus.

Renonçant définitivement à s'installer avec eux, il croisa les bras en affichant un masque froid. Sous ses pieds, le plancher se mit à ronronner alors que le quai prenait de la vitesse derrière les fenêtres, transformant les familles en tâches floues et colorées.

– Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire croire que ce n'était pas le cas ?

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça, lui fit remarquer Théodore en désignant la fenêtre, mais je n'ai pas vu tes parents, dehors. Tu préférais venir seul, ou ton père ne veut plus s'afficher en ta compagnie… ?

– Ne parle pas de mon père, Nott.

– Lui parle de toi en tout cas, répondit Blaise.

Draco plissa les yeux. La seule explication à leur comportement, c'était qu'ils connaissaient la vérité. Mais pour ça, il aurait fallu que son père révèle sa trahison aux Mangemorts, et donc aux parents de Crabbe, Goyle et Théodore. Impossible. Sa mère lui avait promis de surveiller Lucius, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé le livrer comme ça, pas juste avant son retour à Poudlard.

Il _devait_ y avoir une autre explication.

Méprisant, Blaise reprit :

– Quand tu nous as raconté comment tu avais si _bravement_ vaincu Quirrell et l'héritier de Serpentard, je crois que tu as oublié un léger détail. Par exemple que les deux voulaient redonner sa grandeur au Seigneur des Ténèbres Enfin, le plus surprenant aurait été que tu t'en vantes… empêcher son retour… non mais pour qui tu te prends, le Saint Potter ?

– Il était avec lui, leur rappela Pansy, les lèvres pincées. Quand il a combattu Quirrell, Potter était avec lui. C'est plutôt clair, non ?

Draco verrouilla ses émotions, son regard gris de plus en plus glacial. Crabbe et Goyle ne disaient rien. Comme d'habitude, ils se contentaient d'être des spectateurs en attente d'ordres, mais Draco devinait que les siens n'auraient plus beaucoup d'impact.

Finalement, son père avait parlé. Aucun doute qu'il cherchait à lui faire payer par tous les moyens possibles. Il voulait le voir perdre son piédestal, sa confiance, ses amis et qu'il se fasse oublier. Peut-être pour le rendre aussi insignifiant que possible aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'il venait à revenir ? Ou peut-être simplement pour que son existence cesse d'entacher le nom de Malfoy.

Dans tous les cas, il avait agi dans le dos de sa mère.

Et tout ça à cause de ce _Lord_ _Voldemort_. Une rage pure l'étouffa à cette pensée, peu importe l'admiration sans limite que lui vouaient ses parents. Ce type possédait peut-être une des magies noires les plus puissantes, mais jusque-là ses exploits se résumaient à avoir été mis K.O. par un bébé et à lui pourrir la vie.

– Je vois… puisque ça vous intéresse tant, vous devriez savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a essayé de me tuer. Et ce n'est pas parce que votre seule ambition est de lécher le sol à ses pieds que je ferai pareil.

Théodore se leva d'un bond en sortant sa baguette, les sourcils froncés par la colère. Draco réagit immédiatement en brandissant la sienne. Crabbe et Goyle firent craquer leurs poings.

– Finalement, tu es bien un traître, dit Blaise avec la même expression que s'il avait avalé un citron particulièrement acide. Retourne donc jouer avec tes copains les Gryffondors. Vous ferez moins les malins quand _il_ sera de retour.

À un contre cinq, il n'était pas en position de se battre. Serrant sa baguette avec fureur, Draco fit coulisser la porte derrière lui et prit soin de la claquer si violemment que la vitre vibra dangereusement, menaçant de se briser. Le bruit fit se tourner plusieurs élèves qui passaient dans le couloir du wagon.

– Quoi ?! aboya-t-il à un groupe de premières années qui sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent le plus loin possible de lui.

Draco prit la direction opposée, vers le fond du train où il espérait trouver des compartiments encore vides. Il ne passerait pas le trajet jusqu'au soir à errer comme une âme en peine, il ne ferait pas ce plaisir aux autres.

Il longea donc les portes de verre, regardant d'un œil noir les joyeuses retrouvailles qui s'entendaient jusque dans le couloir. Il continuait d'avancer avec fureur alors que ses chances de trouver un endroit tranquille s'amenuisaient peu à peu jusqu'au dernier wagon, tout était plein. Il commençait à se résigner quand il arriva devant le compartiment tout au fond. Vide ! En levant la main pour faire coulisser la porte, il remarqua une forme tassée dans un coin de la banquette et suspendit son geste. Pas si vide que ça finalement.

C'était un homme encore jeune mais dont les traits avaient été malmenés par le temps. Ses cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches blanches renforçaient son aspect abîmé et sa robe de sorcier était miteuse. Au moins, ce n'était pas un élève.

Comme il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Draco entra et s'installa silencieusement avant d'examiner le compartiment. La valise au-dessus de l'homme portait l'inscription « professeur R. J. Lupin ».

Avec un regard critique sur les affaires rapiécées que Lupin portait, Draco se tourna vers la fenêtre. Après Quirrell qui portait la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres derrière la sienne et Gilderoy Lockhart dont _La Gazette du sorcier_ avait révélé toutes les impostures pendant l'été – et qui était de toute façon plus apte à signer des autographes qu'à enseigner – Dumbledore engageait un _pauvre_ ? De mieux en mieux.

C'était quoi son grand secret à celui-là ?

Le bruit de la porte coulissante le ramena à la réalité. En se détournant des paysages de campagne, Draco crut cauchemarder. Que faisait l'insupportable trio à l'entrée de son compartiment ?!

– C'est occupé, dit-il d'un ton traînant et plus agressif qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il se doutait du spectacle pathétique qu'il donnait, assis seul dans le dernier wagon en face d'un professeur miteux, et cela le mettait sur les nerfs.

– Tous les autres compartiments sont pris, dit calmement Granger en s'asseyant à l'opposé de lui, à côté du professeur Lupin.

Alors que Potter et Weasley échangeaient un regard, Draco saisit sa baguette. Il la garda dans sa robe de sorcier mais était prêt à s'en servir. À contrecœur, le rouquin s'installa entre Granger et le professeur Lupin et Potter referma la porte. Finalement, il s'assit sur la banquette face à ses amis, le plus loin possible de lui.

La trêve était fragile, la tension qui régnait dans le compartiment le prouvait. Draco jugea préférable de les ignorer et s'appuya à nouveau contre la fenêtre. Il entendit le rouquin se racler la gorge pour chasser le malaise et lancer d'un ton presque naturel :

– C'est qui ?

– Le professeur R. J. Lupin, répondit Hermione à voix basse.

– Comment tu le sais ?

Draco roula des yeux et ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

– Parce que c'est écrit sur sa valise, Weasley. Maintenant ferme-là, tu veux ?

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Draco se força à fixer les prairies verdoyantes qui défilaient. Il se doutait que les trois autres étaient en train d'échanger silencieusement à son sujet. Ce fut Potter qui reprit la parole le premier, en s'adressant directement à lui :

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Crabbe et Goyle ?

– Pourquoi ça te regarderait ? répliqua-t-il avec colère en s'assurant rapidement que le professeur dormait toujours.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur le compartiment et à son grand bonheur, les Gryffondors abandonnèrent l'idée de lui parler. Ils reprirent leur discussion sur un ton bas. Comme Draco n'avait rien d'autre sur quoi se concentrer et que les verts pâturages étaient aussi passionnants que les cours d'histoire de la magie, il les écouta machinalement.

– Il y a quelque chose que tu voulais nous dire ? murmurait Weasley, hésitant.

– Ce n'est sans doute pas le moment, dit Granger sur le même ton, et Draco savait qu'elle faisait référence à sa présence.

Mais Potter ne prêta pas attention à sa remarque, visiblement impatient de partager avec eux ce qu'il avait en tête.

– Ce matin j'ai surpris une discussion de tes parents, Ron. Ils parlaient de Sirius Black. Selon eux et… selon le Ministère, Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban pour me tuer.

Son ton calme tranchait avec les exclamations horrifiées de Granger et Weasley. Donc, Potter était en partie au courant.

– Apparemment, il pense que m'éliminer permettra de ramener Voldemort au pouvoir…

Draco frissonna légèrement en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que le rouquin grinçait des dents.

– … et ton père m'a fait promettre de ne pas chercher à retrouver Black, conclut Potter avec une nuance intriguée.

– Il faudrait que tu sois idiot pour courir après un cinglé qui veut te tuer, marmonna Weasley d'un ton tremblant.

– Harry, cette fois tu dois vraiment être prudent…

L'angoisse qui suintait de leur discussion arracha un ricanement moqueur à Draco. Difficile de rester sérieux quand il les savait totalement à côté de la plaque : Black n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tuer Potter.

– Ça t'amuse, Malfoy ? lança Weasley, soudain agressif.

Draco le dévisagea de haut en bas avec dédain, puis retourna à sa contemplation du paysage. Granger conclut la discussion en assurant que Black ne tarderait pas à être attrapé, avec le monde mobilisé pour sa capture, et la discussion dériva vers des sujets plus légers.

Draco les écoutait parler de Pré-au-lard, de ses sites historiques et de la célèbre confiserie depuis un long moment déjà, lorsqu'il remarqua l'étrange silence de Potter.

– Vous me raconterez quand vous reviendrez, dit-il finalement dans un soupir.

Quand il avoua que personne n'avait signé son autorisation de sortie pour Pré-au-lard, Draco se redressa sur sa banquette.

– Quelle autorisation ?

– Ça serait bien si tu arrêtais de nous écouter.

– Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Weasley, il n'y a que vous dans ce compartiment, donc c'est particulièrement difficile de faire autrement et ça ne m'amuse pas plus que vous, répliqua sèchement Draco. Quelle autorisation ?

– Celle que tes parents doivent signer pour que tu puisses accéder à Pré-au-lard, répondit finalement Potter.

Draco se laissa retomber contre le dossier de la banquette, peinant à cacher son irritation. Il n'avait même pas entendu parler de ce papier. Son père avait sans doute jeté la lettre au feu dès l'arrivée du hibou postal.

Une privation de plus qui venait s'ajouter à une liste déjà longue… Il tenta de se convaincre que se balader seul à Pré-au-lard aurait eu peu d'intérêt mais cette pensée ne l'apaisa pas.

– Quoi, tu ne peux pas y aller, Malfoy ? lança Weasley avec un sourire ravi.

– Ron… intervint Potter en lançant un regard appuyé au rouquin avant de détourner la conversation vers un autre sujet.

Dehors, le paysage s'était fait plus sombre, en partie à cause des lourds nuages qui s'accumulaient bas dans le ciel. À midi passé, Draco commença à sentir son estomac le tirailler. Dans sa hâte de quitter le manoir, il s'était passé de petit-déjeuner.

Il se leva sans que les Gryffondors n'interrompent leur conversation et descendit sa valise sur la banquette pour l'ouvrir. Il fouilla tous les recoins à la recherche de la jolie poignée de Gallions d'or que ses parents lui donnaient habituellement mais ne trouva rien. Pas une Mornille d'argent, pas même une pauvre Noise de bronze.

De mieux en mieux.

Refermant sa valise dans un claquement sec, il la remit dans le filet et se renfrogna un peu plus.

Le chariot de nourriture poussé par une sorcière replète arriva devant leur compartiment vers une heure. Le trio de Gryffondor tenta de réveiller le professeur endormi mais la sorcière leur assura qu'elle serait à l'avant du train si jamais il avait une petite faim. Ils prirent donc de quoi manger et se tournèrent vers Draco qui congédia avec humeur la sorcière et son chariot.

Cette fois, même Weasley ne se hasarda pas à faire une remarque. Ils se contentèrent de manger leurs sandwichs et les confiseries dans un silence tendu. De son côté, Draco se mura dans sa contemplation de la fenêtre derrière laquelle une pluie fine avait commencé à tomber.

L'obscurité de la nuit finit par recouvrir le paysage alors que le martellement de la pluie et du vent s'intensifiait peu à peu. Il faisait complètement noir lorsque le train commença à ralentir. Draco fronça les sourcils, il était encore trop tôt pour être arrivé.

Vu la tête que fit Granger en consultant sa montre, elle partageait son avis. Potter se leva pour aller jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir du wagon mais fut déséquilibré par le brutal arrêt du train. Plusieurs valises chutèrent de leurs filets, puis les lumières s'éteignirent.

Potter revint s'asseoir à tâtons et la voix de Weasley lança :

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Le train est peut-être en panne ?

Draco se pencha contre la fenêtre noir d'encre en essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose à l'extérieur. Il distingua des masses sombres, et elles montaient dans le train. Près de son visage, la vitre était devenue glaciale.

– Tu vois quelque chose, Malfoy ? demanda la voix de Potter.

– Des formes qui n'ont pas l'air humaines, et elles sont montées, dit-il de mauvaise grâce.

– Ce n'est pas normal, murmura Granger. Le train ne s'est pas arrêté volontairement, sinon pourquoi les lumières…

Avec un soupir irrité, Draco leva sa baguette.

– _Lumos !_

La lueur tremblota au milieu du compartiment au moment où la porte coulissait, poussée par une main putréfiée, luisante. Une main qui aurait pu appartenir à un cadavre abandonné trop longtemps dans l'eau. Draco leva un peu plus haut sa baguette, éclairant une silhouette encagoulée, vêtue d'une longue cape qui frôlait le sol sans le toucher.

Il reconnut un Détraqueur parce qu'il en avait déjà vu des images… mais y être confronté en vrai ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Le froid qui gelait la vitre, semblait s'être étendu à tout le compartiment, le glaçant jusqu'à l'os, gelant et brisant tout bonheur pour ne laisser que du désespoir. La lumière au bout de sa baguette faiblit, puis s'éteignit.

À côté de lui, Draco entendit vaguement Potter glisser de la banquette et heurter le plancher du compartiment. Alors qu'il avait l'impression de couler dans un lac glacé, le professeur Lupin se leva soudain, baguette à la main.

– _Spero Patronum !_ s'exclama-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Une brume argentée jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette, éclairant son visage tiré par la fatigue, mais parfaitement vif. L'incantation repoussa le Détraqueur hors du compartiment et le professeur Lupin en referma la porte d'un geste. Il incanta un _Lumos_ pour ramener un peu de clarté et le froid sembla de dissiper doucement. En revanche, des lambeaux de désespoir semblaient s'être incrustés tout autour d'eux, comme des résidus laissé par le passage du Détraqueur.

Au bout d'une minute, la lumière revint dans le compartiment, d'abord vacillante puis plus assurée, et le plancher se mit à vibrer. Le train repartait. Tremblant et avec l'impression d'être malade, Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Potter qui avait perdu connaissance et gisait sur le sol. Weasley et Granger s'agenouillèrent près de lui.

– Harry ? Harry ! Ça va ?

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ses lunettes de travers.

En temps normal, Draco aurait certainement eu un commentaire sarcastique sur la soi-disant vaillance des Gryffondors à balancer – ou sur le triste état dans lequel se trouvait le survivant – mais il ne se sentait pas suffisamment d'attaque pour faire de l'esprit. Et puis le professeur Lupin était toujours là, une tablette de chocolat à la main. Il en cassa plusieurs morceaux qu'il leur distribua avant de quitter le compartiment pour aller parler au machiniste.

Potter se laissa retomber sur la banquette, fixant le chocolat entre ses mains. Draco croqua dans le sien sans envie et une douce chaleur se diffusa dans ses veines. Il se rappela avoir lu quelque chose sur l'intérêt du chocolat dans ce type de situation et termina son morceau.

– Qu'est-ce c'était que ce… cette chose ? Qui a crié ? articula finalement Potter.

Se sentant un peu mieux, Draco se fit un plaisir de lui répondre :

– Un Détraqueur, Potter, un des gardiens d'Azkaban. Par contre personne n'a crié. Tu as dû rêver ça quand tu t'es évanoui.

Potter se tourna vers lui. Sa pâleur maladive et la sueur sur son front témoignait qu'il encaissait mal le passage du Détraqueur et la pique ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid. Aucun intérêt à se moquer de lui dans ces conditions.

– Vous devriez manger, dit-il en retrouvant son ton traînant. Vu les vêtements miteux qu'il porte, je ne pense pas que ce Lupin ait les moyens de distribuer du chocolat sans raison. Explique-leur Weasley, la pauvreté tu connais ça mieux que moi.

Encore tremblant, Weasley parut sur le point de se lever mais Granger le retint par l'épaule. Tous les trois finirent par croquer dans leur chocolat et retrouvèrent quelques couleurs.

Tout le reste du trajet, ils s'ignorèrent royalement, et Draco avait quitté le compartiment bien avant que le train soit complètement immobilisé. Dans les diligences menant au château, il se prépara mentalement à l'épreuve qui allait suivre : le banquet.

Les élèves avaient déjà commencé à s'installer quand il franchit les portes de la Grande Salle. Il longea la table des Gryffondors et des Serpentards en ignorant les murmures moqueurs qui saluaient son passage puis se laissa tomber près des places vides destinées aux nouveaux élèves.

Ceux-ci s'amassèrent bientôt devant le tabouret de bois et McGonagall amena le vieux chapeau magique. Draco s'appuya contre le bois brillant de la table en fixant son assiette vide. À part le morceau de chocolat donné par le professeur miteux, il n'avait rien avalé de la journée, et la faim commençait à lui creuser l'estomac.

Alors que la première élève était envoyée à Poufsouffle, Draco capta du mouvement devant lui. En relevant la tête, il vit Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, s'installer face à lui. Discrètement, Blaise, Pansy, Théodore, Crabbe et Goyle se déplacèrent vers eux à leur tour. Il ne commenta pas cette soudaine compagnie, se contentant d'attendre qu'ils parlent, puisqu'ils avaient visiblement quelque chose à lui dire.

– Draco, dit Marcus Flint d'un ton bas pour ne pas perturber la cérémonie de répartition, cette année je compte procéder à quelques changements dans l'équipe. Il me paraît normal que tu sois au courant, puisque ça te concerne directement.

Encore une fois, Draco attendit la suite sans rien dire, mais son poing jouait avec le couteau argenté près de son assiette. Il n'aimait pas cette histoire de remaniement parce qu'il ne voyait que trop où elle allait le conduire. Sinon, Pansy, Blaise et Théodore n'auraient pas pris la peine de se déplacer.

– Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te rappeler tes performances catastrophiques pendant la finale de l'année dernière ?

– Pas la peine, je m'en souviens très bien, répondit Draco, sarcastique.

Se défendre serait inutile, hors de question qu'il leur fasse ce plaisir. En revanche, il aurait apprécié pouvoir balancer son couteau sur Théodore… pas forcément pour le blesser – même si cela aurait été hautement satisfaisant – mais juste pour lui arracher ce stupide sourire narquois.

– Dans ce cas, Draco, tu comprendras pourquoi l'équipe a décidé de te destituer de ton poste d'attrapeur. D'ailleurs à l'avenir, on se passera de tes services en général, ajouta-t-il, en faisant ouvertement référence aux balais offerts par son père.

– Effectivement, on ne risque plus de financer des équipements de pointe pour l'équipe.

– De pointe, c'est vite dit, murmura Blaise. En comparaison avec l'éclair de feu qui vient de sortir, les vieux Nimbus 2001 offerts par ton père sont des blagues.

– De toute façon, même les balais et le matériel d'une équipe professionnelle ne suffiraient pas à compenser tes performances, ajouta Théodore. L'équipe a fait un gros sacrifice en acceptant de te laisser jouer l'année dernière, et ça lui a coûté la coupe.

– Très bien, et ? dit Draco en usant de tout son self-control pour afficher un profond ennui.

Il allait finir par casser quelque chose mais ne parvenait pas à décider dans la figure de qui ce serait.

– Et puis tu comprends, conclut Marcus Flint d'un ton bas alors que Dumbledore se levait pour son habituel discours de bienvenue, beaucoup de Serpentard auraient dû mal à nous soutenir si nous acceptions un traître à son sang parmi nos joueurs.

– RÉPÈTE-ÇA ?! s'exclama Draco en se levant si brutalement que Dumbledore interrompit son discours.

Il bouillait de rage. Comment _osait-il_ l'insulter de traître à son sang ?! Le descendre, _lui_ , au même niveau qu'un vulgaire Weasley ?!

Soudain, le silence anormal qui régnait dans la Grande Salle le frappa et il réalisa tous les yeux rivés sur lui, des professeurs aux élèves en passant par Dumbledore. Le malaise étouffa sa colère et il se rassit lentement en s'appliquant à ne pas écouter les murmures qui suivirent, ni le discours que reprenait le directeur. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait _rien_ savoir.

Quand de délicieux plats envahirent les soucoupes d'argents et que les carafes se remplirent de toutes sortes de jus et de boissons colorées, Draco n'y toucha pas. Autour de lui, Crabbe et Goyle s'empiffraient allègrement alors que Pansy, Blaise et Théodore discutaient en remplissant leurs assiettes. Marcus Flint était repartis avec les Serpentards de son année.

Une fois la nourriture disparue dans les estomacs et les restant effacés par magie, Dumbledore mit fin au banquet. Draco fut un des premiers à se lever pour quitter la Grande Salle. Il traversa les escaliers puis les couloirs sombres conduisant aux cachots d'un pas pressé, puis il franchit le seuil caché menant à la salle commune encore déserte. La porte du dortoir valsa à son entrée et cogna contre le mur avec fracas.

Chaque valise avait été déposée près du lit de son propriétaire et il ouvrit la sienne d'un geste brusque qui manqua d'en renverser tout son contenu. Avec un juron, il attrapa de quoi se changer et jeta sa cape sur ses couvertures.

Une fois en pyjama, il tira les rideaux d'un geste sec pour se couper du reste du dortoir. Quand Théodore, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle entrèrent en s'esclaffant bruyamment pour être sûrs qu'il les entende, Draco pressa son oreiller contre son visage pour étouffer sa rage.

Il avait attendu ce début d'année avec tellement d'impatience… pour quoi au final ? Poudlard était encore _pire_ que le manoir. Potter et les deux imbéciles qui l'accompagnaient se comportait mieux avec lui que n'importe quel Serpentard !

Depuis deux mois, le monde tournait à l'envers et derrière les masques amicaux qui tombait un à un, il ne voyait que des visages ennemis.

ᴥ

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla aux aurores. Alors que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards traversaient la pelouse humide, cela faisait un moment qu'il tuait le temps près de la cabane de Hagrid, son sac accroché à la clôture du potager. Le gros balourd de garde-chasse ne tarda pas à pousser la lourde porte de bois pour rejoindre ses élèves et les conduisit d'un pas lent en bordure de la forêt interdite, jusqu'à un grand enclos vide. Intrigués, ils se rassemblèrent autour des barrières.

Après leur avoir fait ouvrir le _Monstrueux_ _Livre_ _des_ _Monstres_ « il suffit de le caresser ! », Hagrid disparut entre les arbres.

Les créatures avec lesquelles il revint provoquèrent de nombreuses exclamations, venant en majeure partie des Gryffondor. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de croisement entre le derrière d'un cheval et l'avant d'un aigle. Un aigle au regard perçant et au bec d'acier.

– Ce sont des hippogriffes ! s'exclama joyeusement Hagrid avant de demander un volontaire pour approcher les créatures à l'air féroce.

Sans surprise, tout le monde s'éloigna des barrières à l'exception de Potter, Granger et Weasley. Resté à l'écart contre un tronc d'arbre, Draco admira leur solidarité – tout en étant certain qu'elle finirait par les tuer. Et quand Potter accepta de passer de l'autre côté des barrières, cela ne fit que le conforter dans ses convictions.

Obéissant aux dangereux conseils d'Hagrid, Potter s'inclina, exposant sa nuque à l'hippogriffe qui l'observait de son regard acéré. Draco se détacha du spectacle potentiellement mortel pour promener son regard de leur côté de la barrière et remarqua que Pansy, Blaise et Théodore parlaient à voix basse en regardant régulièrement dans sa direction. Le sujet de leur conversation n'était pas difficile à deviner.

Quand Hagrid décida finalement d'assassiner le précieux survivant en le forçant à enfourcher l'hippogriffe, les trois Serpentards profitèrent de la diversion pour approcher de lui.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes seul, Draco ? minauda Pansy. Tu devrais rejoindre Potter et les Gryffondors, je suis sûre qu'ils seraient ravis. D'ailleurs nous aussi, on serait ravi de te voir affronter un hippogriffe.

Elle éclata de rire, visiblement fière de sa remarque.

– Seulement s'il me fait le plaisir de te déchiqueter d'abord, répondit Draco d'un ton méprisant.

– Elle ne prendra pas ce risque, fit Blaise. Le sang pur se fait rare, mieux vaut ne pas le laisser couler. Mais comme le tien ne vaut pas plus que celui d'un Weasley, tu peux y aller sans risque.

Draco sortit aussitôt sa baguette.

– Répète ça ?! siffla-t-il avec rage. Mon sang est bien plus pur que le tien ! Au moins _ma_ mère n'a pas eu à enchaîner les conquêtes pour s'enrichir. L'avantage, c'est que je sais _qui_ est mon père. Et toi ? Il avait un sang pur, j'espère ? Va savoir avec tous les prétendants possibles… Et puis, vu qu'ils sont tous mystérieusement morts en vous laissant leur fortune, ça va être difficile de leur poser la question… Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, Zabini ? Quoi, j'ai touché un point sensible ?

Une rage meurtrière déforma le visage habituellement hautain de Blaise. Il brandit sa baguette, brûlant de lui faire payer cette insulte et Draco l'imita, prêt à contre-attaquer.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?! rugit Hagrid. Rapprochez-vous des barrières et rangez vos baguettes, vous n'en avez pas besoin !

Se délectant de la fureur de Blaise qui avait complètement perdu son sang-froid et se retrouvait sans rien pour passer ses nerfs, Draco rangea sa baguette et s'éloigna vers la barrière. Tout en suivant des yeux l'hippogriffe qui décrivait un large cercle au-dessus d'eux, un Potter livide accroché à ses plumes, il s'accouda nonchalamment contre le bois délimitant l'enclos.

La créature se reposait sur le sol quand un rayon de magie explosa dans son dos et le propulsa de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il atterrit dans les feuilles mortes, droit sous les serres de l'hippogriffe qui se cabra férocement, déséquilibrant son cavalier. Draco n'eut que le temps de lever ses bras au-dessus de lui pour empêcher ses griffes de lui déchirer le visage. Sous les coups de l'hippogriffe déchaîné que Hagrid tentait de maîtriser, sa peau se trancha comme du papier.

Le danger écarté, la douleur le prit à la gorge, il n'avait pas le courage de regarder ses blessures, le liquide chaud coulant le long de ses avant-bras lui donnait déjà un haut-le-cœur. Il entendit à peine la voix d'Hagrid qui criait des ordres paniqués. Dans la douleur lancinante qui pulsait des profondes entailles, il venait de réaliser que le Glyphe avait été tranché.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Malfoy ? s'exclama Hagrid en faisant un geste pour le relever.

Draco le repoussa. La douleur lui donnait envie de s'arracher les bras, mais comparé au poison du Basilic, il se sentait encore lucide. Les Serpentards ne ricanaient plus mais aucun d'eux ne semblait pris de remords. Un combat de regards s'engagea entre Blaise et lui, dans lequel il tenta de transmettre tout le dégoût qu'il éprouvait, mais Blaise se détacha pour fixer un point derrière son épaule avec un sourire mauvais.

Interdit, Draco se retourna et vit Potter s'agenouiller près de lui, l'air presque inquiet. Il le fusilla mentalement du regard et s'empressa de se relever avec une grimace de douleur lorsqu'il prit appui sur l'un de ses bras.

– Ne bouge pas, Malfoy, dit Hagrid d'un ton ferme malgré son teint blême. Quelqu'un va t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Il l'ignora royalement et se dirigea seul vers la porte de la barrière que Granger avait ouverte, laissant une traînée de sang dans l'enclos.

– Je m'en occupe, Hagrid, murmura Potter.

Alors que les Gryffondors s'écartaient prudemment au passage de Draco, les yeux des curieux rivés sur ses blessures, l'attitude et les remarques des Serpentards empirèrent en voyant Potter lui emboîter le pas vers la lisière de la forêt interdite.

– Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, articula Draco en serrant avec force le Glyphe à travers sa manche en lambeaux.

Potter accéléra pour arriver à sa hauteur en évitant quelques branchages.

– Je l'ai vu, le sort qui t'a projeté dans l'enclos. C'est Blaise Zabini qui te l'a envoyé. Pourquoi ? D'abord le train, ensuite ça. On dirait que tu as des problèmes avec les Serpentards.

– J'ai fait le tri dans mes amis. D'ailleurs je me passerai également de ta présence, Potter.

– Tu perds beaucoup de sang.

Draco fit volte-face un peu trop vite et le monde tangua. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de pointer sa baguette vers Potter, mais retrouver les sensations qu'il avait ressenties face à Jedusor et au Basilic fit naître une pointe d'angoisse.

– Encore un mot et tu regretteras de ne pas être tombé de ton hippogriffe, fit Draco, le souffle court.

– Tu es pâle, arrête de parler et avance.

– Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! siffla-t-il.

Malgré tout, il se rangea de l'avis de Potter. L'infirmerie était encore loin et il voulait l'atteindre par lui-même. Dans une espèce d'état second, il traversa l'escalier du hall, les longs couloirs, puis les escaliers, encore et encore. Monter toutes ces marches fut une véritable épreuve mais Potter ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa lenteur. Il ne tenta pas non plus de l'aider, ce qui lui allait parfaitement. En revanche, il l'attendit patiemment à chaque fois.

Parvenir aux portes de l'infirmerie sans s'effondrer relevait de l'exploit mais il tint bon et fut récompensé par l'air pincé de Madame Pomfresh, lorsqu'elle le vit franchir les portes. Elle l'examina des pieds à la tête, s'arrêtant sur le sang imbibant les manches de sa robe de sorcier, puis le poussa fermement vers le lit le plus proche et lui ordonna de s'asseoir.

– Retournez en cours Potter, je me charge du reste, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette magique qu'elle passa devant lui de haut en bas. D'où viennent ces blessures ?

– Un hippogriffe, dit sombrement Draco.

– Hagrid, pesta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner en marmonnant qu'il était insensé de faire étudier des créatures aussi dangereuses et que les blessures auraient pu être beaucoup plus graves.

Elle revint avec une potion de régénération sanguine à la couleur écarlate et la lui tendit. Draco la but sans s'attarder sur sa texture particulière. Il avait l'impression que plein de petits morceaux de quelque chose passaient dans sa bouche et ne tenait pas vraiment à savoir quoi.

Madame Pomfresh posa ensuite un pot qui contenait une crème jaune pâle sur la table de chevet et lui ordonna de remonter ses manches. Sauf que ce geste aurait dévoilé le Glyphe qui brillait sur son avant-bras.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit-il à la place.

– Un baume à base d'essence de Murlap, à appliquer sur les plaies plusieurs fois par jour. Il soulagera la douleur et aidera la cicatrisation. Remontez-vos manches.

– Je m'en occupe.

– Si vous y tenez, dit-elle d'un ton pincé en faisant glisser le pot vers lui.

Dès que Madame Pomfresh se fut éloignée, Draco s'empressa d'appliquer le baume sur les larges entailles. Il grimaça de douleur au début, mais rapidement, l'essence de Murlap fit son effet. Soulagé, il entreprit de faire la même chose sur l'autre bras, là où se trouvait le Glyphe. Redoutant ce qu'il allait découvrir, il releva sa manche avec précaution, puis grimaça.

Le dessin rougeoyant était masqué par le sang, mais on devinait qu'une entaille l'avait sectionné en deux. En priant pour que la blessure n'affecte pas son pouvoir, Draco s'empressa d'appliquer l'onguent dessus.

Madame Pomfresh revint ensuite avec des bandages et il tendit son bras en le tournant vers le haut pour masquer son Glyphe en dessous. Ce ne fut qu'une fois les soins terminés que Draco se détendit.

– Reposez-vous maintenant, lui conseilla l'infirmière en refermant l'onguent de sa table de chevet. Je repasserai plus tard.

Draco passa la nuit à l'infirmerie et ne se fit pas prier pour y rester la journée du lendemain. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire parce que les potions et les baumes de Madame Pomfresh s'étaient révélés particulièrement efficaces, mais il préférait se tenir à distance des Serpentard le plus longtemps possible.

Vers midi, elle lui apporta un plateau repas qu'elle déposa sur sa table de chevet, à côté de l'onguent à l'essence de Murlap. Draco commençait à défaire les bandages pour l'appliquer quand il remarqua qu'elle s'attardait.

– Vous avez de la visite, dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Il grimaça et resta figé, une main tenant toujours le bandage à moitié défait. Qui pourrait venir lui rendre visite en dehors des Serpentards ? Ses yeux gris se plissèrent quand il vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'eux. Qu'est-ce que Potter, Weasley et Granger fichaient là ?

– Tu as l'air en meilleur forme qu'hier.

– J'espère sincèrement que vous n'êtes pas venus me dire ça.

– On est là parce que je continue de trouver ça étrange que Blaise Zabini t'ait attaqué dans le dos. Hermione pense que les Serpentards te traitent comme ça parce que tu as combattu Voldemort, l'année dernière.

Entendre le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres produisait toujours le même effet désagréable, en plus de l'agacer. Il se prenait vraiment pour quelqu'un à l'utiliser comme ça, sans complexe.

– Vous n'avez pas l'air de bien comprendre, répliqua froidement Draco. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un traître à son sang, d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, ni même du _célèbre_ survivant.

– Je vous avais dit qu'on perdrait notre temps, grogna Weasley qui croisait les bras. C'est de Malfoy qu'on parle…

Pourtant, Granger continuait de le fixer, plus pensive qu'insultée.

– Tu continues d'appeler les enfants de Moldus « Sang-de-Bourbe » après avoir risqué ta vie pour empêcher l'héritier de Serpentard de les tuer ? dit-elle calmement.

Draco émit un ricanement moqueur.

– L'empêcher de tuer les Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu plaisantes Granger ? Je l'aurais aidé si ce n'était pas moi qu'il avait voulu éliminer !

Weasley faillit se jeter sur lui et fut retenu de justesse par Potter qui se faisait violence pour ne pas l'imiter. Avant que la situation ne dégénère, Granger eut la présence d'esprit de les tirer en direction de la sortie.

– Ne faites pas attention, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Venez, il l'a dit lui-même, il n'a pas besoin de notre aide. Ron avait raison, on perd notre temps.

Ils s'apprêtaient à repartir quand le craquement sonore caractéristique d'un transplanage retentit prêt du lit de Draco. Curieux, ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la petite silhouette crasseuse qui dépassait à peine le haut du matelas.

– Dobby ? s'exclama Potter, stupéfait, en passant de l'elfe de maison en taie d'oreiller crasseuse à Draco.

Et Draco observait Potter avec suspicion.

– Comment ça « Dobby ? » ?

Dobby se recroquevilla, ses grandes oreilles battant d'un air coupable. Potter l'avait bel et bien reconnu, mais comment ? Et comment leur elfe de maison avait-il pu le rencontrer alors qu'il fallait pour ça désobéir indirectement à son père… ?

– Alors c'est vous, la… la famille de Dobby ?

– Oui, et il va me falloir des explications. Immédiatement.

Potter eut un sourire en coin.

– Oh il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Dobby a simplement tenté de me faire renvoyer de l'école, puis a bloqué l'entrée de la gare King's Cross pour que je rate le Poudlard Express avant d'essayer de me tuer avec un Cognard ensorcelé, enfin plutôt de m'amocher suffisamment pour que je sois transporté ailleurs… Je crois que je n'oublie rien.

Au début, Draco crut qu'il se fichait de lui. Puis il se rappela de son absence et de celle de Weasley lors du banquet de l'année précédente. L'épisode du Cognard fou qui l'avait pris en chasse pendant un match de Quidditch lui revint aussi clairement, puisque c'était contre lui qu'il jouait à ce moment.

De plus en plus stupéfait, il se tourna vers Dobby dans l'intention de lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais son attention fut détournée par la lettre que l'elfe tenait à la main.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Un message de la part de votre mère, Monsieur. Dobby doit vous le donner directement. La maîtresse a aussi dit qu'il ne faut pas répondre par hibou.

Draco prit la lettre et la déplia rapidement, avide d'avoir des nouvelles. L'écriture était bien celle de Narcissa.

 _Draco,_

 _J'ai appris pour ta blessure, j'espère que tu te portes mieux. Soit certain que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que le professeur incompétent qui en est responsable soit renvoyé et ce dangereux hippogriffe exécuté._

 _Ton père est également au courant, il se chargera des démarches auprès du conseil d'administration et de la Commission. En revanche, il refuse que tu le saches, donc n'essaie pas de le contacter, nous en serions affectés tous les deux. Si tu as un message à me communiquer, que Dobby fasse l'intermédiaire._

 _Rétablis-toi bien,_

 _Narcissa_

Il froissa le papier dans sa main avec une maigre satisfaction.

– Enfin une bonne nouvelle, lança-t-il d'un ton traînant aux Gryffondors qui l'observaient toujours. Mon père va faire le nécessaire pour que votre petit copain de Hagrid soit renvoyé…

– Continue et je t'achève Malfoy, répliqua Weasley d'un ton tremblant de colère.

– … on va enfin retrouver de vrais cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, poursuivit Draco en souriant. Des cours où on ne risquera pas de mourir à chaque seconde. Même vous ne pouvez pas regretter ce gros balourd.

– Tu ferais mieux de te taire…

– De toute façon, il n'avait rien à faire en tant que professeur. Vous saviez qu'il n'a même pas terminé ses études ? poursuivit Draco en ricanant. On l'a renvoyé de l'école et on a brisé sa baguette. C'est par pitié que Dumbledore l'a gardé et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il a fini par l'engager. Mais il n'a clairement rien à faire dans ce rôle, qu'il retourne dans sa cabane pouilleuse.

Le bout des oreilles de Weasley était devenu écarlate et pour la première fois, Draco eut l'impression que les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un violent coup frappe sa mâchoire.

Légèrement sonné par le choc, il se tourna vers Granger qui massait son poing avec fureur. Celui-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Apparemment, Potter et Weasley non plus, puisqu'ils fixaient Granger avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'admiration.

– Hermione ? dit Ron d'un ton prudent.

– Laissez ce petit crétin arrogant, les cours ne vont pas tarder à reprendre.

En regardant les trois Gryffondors sortir de l'infirmerie, Draco songea qu'il avait au moins réussi à se débarrasser d'eux. Ça n'avait pas été facile mais heureusement, il possédait un certain talent pour énerver les gens, et cela faisait au moins un problème de réglé.

ᴥ

Vers la fin d'octobre, une note épinglée dans la salle commune des Serpentards informa les élèves que la première sortie à Pré-au-lard aurait lieu le week-end suivant, celui d'Halloween. Draco retint son envie de la déchirer et descendit s'enfermer dans les dortoirs. Ce week-end à Pré-au-lard ne représentait pas grand-chose, mais il venait s'ajouter aux remontrances de McGonagall sur une stupide métamorphose qu'il avait été incapable d'effectuer parce que les autres Serpentards s'amusaient à ensorceler son hérisson dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Et lorsqu'il s'était finalement retourné pour leur jeter un Maléfice Cuisant, elle l'avait mis à la porte avec une retenue. Il avait quand même eu la satisfaction de voir Blaise sortir de la salle juste après pour se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Mais tout ce qu'il y avait gagné en définitive, c'était des représailles plus virulentes encore et un chaudron complètement bousillé. Sur une potion qu'il aurait dû rendre à la fin du cours et qu'il s'était appliquée à réussir pour décrocher une bonne note.

En refermant rageusement le rideau de son baldaquin, il arracha la tringle qui tomba misérablement sur le sol. Sa colère passa un nouveau cran et il ramassa sa baguette en jurant. Une fois son lit réparé, il se laissa tomber contre son oreiller avec fureur et eut toutes les peines du monde à s'endormir.

Il commençait à peine à somnoler lorsque les autres Serpentards entrèrent dans le dortoir en parlant avec excitation du week-end à Pré-au-lard. En une fraction de seconde, toute sa colère et sa frustration furent ravivées.

– Vous allez la fermer ?! s'exclama-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Draco ? répliqua Théodore d'un ton moqueur. Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? C'est pour ta précieuse potion ou parce qu'on parle de Pré-au-lard ? Ne me dit pas que ton père a _refusé_ que tu y ailles ?

– Il ne veut pas que les sorciers et les sorcières du village voient le traître à son sang qu'il a pour fils. Un déshonneur pareil, je le cacherais aussi, à sa place, commenta Blaise.

Les rires de Crabbe et Goyle résonnèrent dans le dortoir et Draco frappa silencieusement contre le matelas pour évacuer sa rage. S'il perdait son sang-froid, il allait les étriper. Bien que l'idée soit séduisante, finir à Azkaban pour un quadruple meurtre le tentait moins, surtout depuis qu'il avait approché les Détraqueurs.

ᴥ

Le jour d'Halloween, une longue file d'élève se pressait devant le hall, attendant que Rusard vérifie leurs autorisations. Draco sortait de la Grande Salle lorsqu'il se retrouva face à eux. Le temps d'un petit-déjeuner, il avait réussi à oublier Pré-au-lard – même s'il avait trouvé étrange que les tables soient presque uniquement occupées par des premières et deuxièmes années.

– Ne fait pas cette tête, Draco ! lui lança Pansy qui patientait dans la file en compagnie de Blaise et Théodore. Si on voit quelque chose qui pourrait te plaire, on te le rapportera !

– Les Nids de Cafards de chez Honeydukes par exemple, proposa Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire bruyant mais Draco continua son chemin sans répondre. Il avait vu Weasley et Granger qui attendaient non loin se tourner vers lui, et il ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'acheter de l'importance à ces remarques, ni de les fuir. En tournant dans un couloir, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Potter qui errait devant la statue d'une sorcière borgne comme s'il cherchait quoi faire.

– Tu restes ici ? lança-t-il d'un ton traînant en arrivant à sa hauteur. C'est bizarre, je pensais que tout le monde se précipiterait pour signer l'autorisation du précieux survivant.

Potter se tourna vers lui.

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, Malfoy, mais tout ce qu'être « le survivant » m'a apporté, c'est de perdre mes parents et accessoirement, d'avoir un tueur fou aux trousses. Donc non, je n'ai personne pour signer cette autorisation.

Difficile de deviner si le pire pour lui était d'être privé de sortie à Pré-au-lard ou d'avoir un assassin aux trousses. Un instant, Draco fut tenté de lui révéler que Black n'en avait pas après lui, mais qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait ?

– Arrête de jouer la victime, dit-il à la place. Tu as bien une famille, des représentants légaux, non ? Pourquoi ils n'ont pas signé ?

Potter fit une drôle de grimace à l'évocation de « famille ».

– Les Dursley… les moldus chez qui je vis ne s'intéressent pas à la magie. Ils détestent ça. Ils ne signeront jamais un papier venant de Poudlard.

Draco le dévisagea longuement, cherchant un indice prouvant qu'il le faisait marcher.

– Tu habites chez des moldus qui détestent la magie ? Et ils ont quand même accepté de garder le précieux survivant sous leur toit ? Ils sont quand même au courant que tu es un sorcier ?

– Oh ça, ils savent.

– Et tu te plains pour un bout de papier ? À ce que je sache, ils ont fait l'effort de mettre leur dégoût de côté pour t'accueillir. Ils auraient aussi bien pu te mettre à la porte, te traiter comme une honte ou t'enfermer pour prétendre ne pas t'avoir sous leur toit.

Il réalisa avec déplaisir que ses derniers mots décrivaient sa situation et se tut brusquement alors que Potter éclatait d'un rire stupéfait. Irrité, il mit fin à la conversation et prit le chemin de la bibliothèque qui devenait de plus en plus familier. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à étudier ses cours de potions et ne redescendit que pour le fameux banquet d'Halloween.

Les citrouilles volantes dans lesquelles brûlaient les chandelles faisaient grande impression aux premières années qui voyaient la splendide décoration pour la première fois. En évitant une nuée de chauve-souris, Draco alla s'installer en bout de table, proche de la sortie et se servit rapidement dans les plats succulents qui remplissaient les tables.

Les fantômes faisaient leur apparition pour conclure le banquet par un beau spectacle, quand Draco s'éclipsa, décidé à profiter de quelques heures de tranquillité dans le dortoir désert. Il savait que les autres profiteraient du reste de leur soirée d'Halloween dans la salle commune. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours partagé ce moment avec eux.

Après avoir plié et posé sa robe de sorcier sur sa table de chevet, Draco s'allongea sur son lit et retroussa la manche de sa chemise pour découvrir le Glyphe qui ornait son avant-bras. Il regardait régulièrement l'état des cicatrices laissées par l'hippogriffe. À présent, elles n'étaient plus que de fines lignes blanchâtres. L'une d'elle scindait toujours en deux le symbole rubis représentant l'infini et le Glyphe ne lui avait plus offert la moindre vision depuis l'incident.

Des bruits de pas et la rumeur des discussions provenant de la salle commune l'arrachèrent à ses pensées. Les Serpentards revenaient du banquet et les fauteuils près du feu devaient être pris d'assaut à présent.

Draco remonta sa manche par-dessus son avant-bras. L'absence de vision remontait à bien avant sa blessure, l'hippogriffe n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, inutile de s'inquiéter. D'ailleurs, le temps entre deux visions avait toujours été exceptionnellement long. Il passa ses mains contre son visage et envisagea de se relever pour se changer.

Dormir lui changerait les idées.

Il passa de longues minutes à peser le pour et le contre de faire cet effort alors qu'il avait encore du temps avant que les autres remontent…

Enfin, il trouva le courage de se remettre lentement debout. Il s'apprêtait à retirer sa chemise lorsqu'il remarqua le silence anormal qui régnait. Depuis quand le bruit avait cessé ?

Prudemment, s'attendant presque à ce qu'un piège l'attende de l'autre côté, il poussa la porte du dortoir et tendit l'oreille. Pas le moindre murmure, ni le moindre souffle. Pourtant, il n'était pas si tard que ça. Il remonta les marches sans hâte et découvrit la salle commune vide. Où étaient-ils tous passés ?

Avec l'impression d'être plongé dans une dimension parallèle solitaire, il redescendit les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit les portes donnant sur les dortoirs des garçons. Les premières années, les deuxièmes… tous étaient vides.

– Qu'est-ce que…

Le cœur battant, il remonta dans la salle commune en espérant fortement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une vaste blague des Serpentards pour le tourner en ridicule. Le feu brûlait encore allègrement dans l'âtre mais personne ne s'y réchauffait.

Sa baguette au poing, Draco se dirigeait vers la sortie de la salle commune lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec le professeur Snape.

– Tu étais là.

Draco masqua son soulagement en rangeant sa baguette.

– Où sont les autres ?

– Tous les élèves ont été évacués dans la Grande Salle, mais je suppose qu'aucun Serpentard ne s'est donné la peine de te prévenir. Ne crois pas que l'attitude anormale que les Serpentards ont envers toi m'ait échappé, à vrai dire je doute qu'il y ait quelqu'un à Poudlard qui ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. Leur as-tu parlé de tes exploits, en dépit de ce que nous t'avions conseillé ?

Son premier réflexe fut de ne rien dire, mais la dernière question sonnait comme une accusation et il la colère l'empêcha de se taire.

– En dépit de vos conseils, _Dumbledore_ a parlé de mes exploits à mon père, rectifia-t-il en tentant de garder un ton sarcastique. Ensuite mon père s'est chargé de tout balancer aux Mangemorts. Content ?

La nouvelle sembla déplaire au professeur Snape. Il ne lui reprocha même pas son irrespect.

– J'ai été averti de cet… incident. Votre père n'aurait pas dû savoir, mais Dumbledore semblait persuadé qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque d'en parler. Lucius avait plus à y perdre qu'à y gagner.

– Oh si, il y gagne. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure façon de prouver qu'il ne me soutient pas et qu'il n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai fait. Si je pouvais mourir au passage, ça le débarrasserait d'une tâche…

Draco s'interrompit. Il ne reconnaissait pas ses propres mots. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de paraître aussi amer, il préférait généralement insulter le monde entier plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Heureusement, le professeur Snape eut l'intelligence de ne pas le prendre en pitié.

– S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, dit-il simplement, n'hésite pas. Vu que tu y as allègrement mis le feu l'année dernière, je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler où se trouvent mes appartements, ni mon bureau.

Il se tourna pour franchir l'entrée de la salle commune, sa longue cape noire voltigeant derrière lui. Ce soutien le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le seul professeur digne d'intérêt prenait son parti contre tous les Serpentards. Retrouvant d'un coup son sourire supérieur, Draco se décida à le suivre dans les cachots et se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi les élèves avaient été évacués dans la Grande Salle.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Sirius Black est entré par effraction dans l'enceinte du château, et il a réussi à parvenir jusqu'à l'entrée du dortoir des Gryffondors, répondit-il.

La simple évocation de « Sirius Black » semblait lui inspirer le plus profond dégoût. Draco fronça les sourcils en montant les marches de l'escalier de marbre. Ainsi son père avait raison ? Il tentait de revoir le fils de son meilleur ami par tous les moyens, en prenant le risque d'être capturé par les Détraqueurs ?

Non, ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il était parvenu à la conclusion qu'il y avait forcément autre chose lorsque le professeur Snape poussa les portes de la Grande Salle. Les élèves, installés au sol dans des centaines de sacs de couchages, se turent aussitôt. Draco en repéra un de libre dans un coin et adressa un bref signe de tête au professeur Snape.

ᴥ

Les semaines passèrent et l'hiver recouvrit le château d'un épais manteau blanc qui ne refroidit pas les remarques des Serpentards. Les piques le laissaient cependant complètement indifférent. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, devenir le meilleur possible en cours de potions et prouver au professeur Snape qu'il avait eu raison de placer sa confiance en lui et pas dans cet amas de larves qui partageaient sa salle commune.

La seule chose qui parvenait encore à le préoccuper était le silence de son Glyphe.

Peu avant noël, Dobby lui apporta un message de sa mère l'informant que son père n'avait pas obtenu le renvoi de Hagrid mais que l'hippogriffe serait jugé – et condamné en avril. Draco froissa le papier avec ennui et le jeta sur le sol du dortoir.

– Dobby, tu vas me rendre un service. Le matin de noël, avant que je me réveille, débarrasse mon lit des cadeaux.

Les grands yeux verts de l'elfe de maison s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

– Qu'est-ce Dobby doit faire des cadeaux, Monsieur ?

– Bazarde-les.

Son père ne lui enverrait rien, sa mère serait forcé de faire de même pour ne pas attirer ses foudres et le reste viendrait de ses « amis » Serpentards. Il ne voulait pas de mauvaise surprise, alors autant être prévoyant.

Dobby obéit sans poser de question. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le matin de noël, aucun cadeau ne l'attendait au pied de son lit. Draco écarta le rideau émeraude sans accorder la moindre attention aux petits tas d'emballages colorés qui avaient envahi ceux des autres. Un seul cadeau aurait pu lui faire plaisir : ressentir à nouveau la brûlure du Glyphe qui accompagnait les visions.

ᴥ

En dépit de son souhait, le Glyphe resta muet bien après que les fines cicatrices sur son bras se soient complètement effacées et le temps poursuivit impitoyablement son cours sans que le plus petit picotement ne se manifeste. Si ce satané hippogriffe avait bousillé son don, le pouvoir unique qui le rendait bien plus important que tous ces ignorants et leurs petites vies sans intérêt…

Sa seule consolation fut d'apprendre par Dobby que la bestiole avait été condamné à la peine capitale et que son exécution coïnciderait avec la fin des examens. Quelques semaines de révisions et il serait vengé.

Alors que le soleil de juin baignait le parc et le lac d'une douce chaleur, Draco continua à s'isoler dans la bibliothèque – qui s'était considérablement remplie par rapport au début d'année – pour préparer ses examens.

Le matin de la semaine qui marquait le début des épreuves, on leur distribua un programme indiquant les heures et les lieux où se rendre pour chaque matière. Draco le lut en mangeant nonchalamment son toast. Jamais un examen ne l'avait inquiété et ce n'était pas prêt de commencer. Il savait ce qu'il valait, des mentions et des notes n'y changeraient rien.

La première épreuve était celle de métamorphose. Il devait notamment changer une théière en tortue et jugea que la carapace qui avait remplacé le couvercle lui assurerait au moins la moyenne.

L'examen de Flitwick qui suivit avait pour thème les sortilèges d'Allégresse. Il se retrouva en duo avec Millicent Bulstrode, une grande Serpentard aux épaules carrées avec qui Pansy était amie. Elle usa de toutes les occasions possibles pour lui lancer des piques et l'agaça à tel point qu'il rata toutes ses tentatives de lancer un sort d'Allégresse convenable. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Millicent, Draco profita que le professeur Flitwick ait le dos tourné pour parer chaque sort qu'elle lançait et eut au moins la satisfaction de l'avoir mise de très mauvaise humeur. Il n'aurait pas une bonne note, mais elle non plus.

L'épreuve de Soins aux créatures magiques eut lieu le lendemain et fut à l'image du reste de l'année ennuyeuse. Depuis l'incident avec hippogriffe, ils ne faisaient presque plus rien en cours. Draco passa l'heure à regarder la Veracrasse qu'il devait maintenir en vie en tentant d'imaginer quels scénarios improbables pourraient lui faire échouer un objectif aussi simple. Il en trouva bien un où il étouffait Blaise avec la créature visqueuse et qu'elle mourrait sous le choc, mais autrement…

Ce qu'il attendait avec impatience, c'était l'épreuve de potions qui venait ensuite. Devant son chaudron bouillonnant, il s'appliqua à couper les ingrédients à la perfection, se souvenant de temps en temps d'astuces que lui avait livrées le professeur Snape durant l'année. Il mélangea attentivement, surveilla le niveau du feu sans jamais perdre de vue où il en était dans les instructions.

Le filtre de Confusion qu'il rendit à la fin du temps imparti avait une consistance et une couleur parfaite. Il eut même droit à un hochement appréciateur du professeur Snape, ce qui était l'assurance d'une excellente note et le remplit de fierté.

Les examens restant, à savoir astronomie, Histoire de la magie, Botanique et Défense contre les forces du Mal, l'intéressaient moins. Il s'assura quand même des résultats acceptables mais ne força pas plus. Si ça n'intéresserait plus son père, il n'allait pas forcer pour rien dans des matières qu'il n'aimait pas.

Enfin, l'éprouvante semaine d'examens prit fin. Fatigué mais fier de lui, Draco revenait de l'épreuve de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il longeait les couloirs en jetant régulièrement des regards par les fenêtres. Le soleil commençait à descendre, colorant le ciel d'un rouge mêlé de violet, mais on n'apercevait pas la cabane de Hagrid de ce côté-ci.

Snobant la salle commune des Serpentards qui devait célébrer la fin des examens, il grimpa en haut de la tour d'astronomie et s'accouda à une des fenêtres à la vue vertigineuse. D'ici, il voyait la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite, la pelouse du parc qui s'assombrissait, et surtout, la cabane du garde-chasse.

Juste à côté s'étendait un potager qui semblait minuscule à cette hauteur, et derrière ce qu'il devinait être des plants de citrouilles, l'hippogriffe s'agitait comme un insecte nerveux. Draco observa patiemment le reste du parc, il ne manquait plus que le coucher du soleil et il serait aux premières loges pour l'exécution.

Soudain, deux silhouettes sortant du château attirèrent son attention. Potter et Granger. Bizarrement, Weasley n'était pas avec eux. Que mijotaient-ils encore ? Ils espéraient empêcher l'exécution, ou juste soutenir leur copain Hagrid ?

Draco comptait rester là pour regarder ce que les deux Gryffondors préparaient, lorsqu'une sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis un long moment pulsa dans son avant-bras.

Le Glyphe était redevenu brûlant.

* * *

 _Bon, pile quand je dis que je veux garder des chapitres courts pour pouvoir poster régulièrement, celui d'après est beaucoup plus long... ahhh_

 _C'était nécessaire, vu qu'on arrive à un tournant de l'histoire, mais j'ai quand même eu beaucoup de mal avec celui là, d'où l'attente un peu plus longue que d'habitude. J'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu, et je crois que je vais me cacher dans un trou en attendant vos avis ! x)_


	9. La véritable allégeance du Glyphe

**Chapitre IX : La véritable allégeance du Glyphe**

* * *

Une brûlure lancinante se diffusait le long de son avant-bras, apportant avec elle les vertiges familiers, ceux précédant les visions…

 _Des silhouettes s'extirpaient difficilement du saule cogneur. D'abord Lupin enchaîné à un Weasley boitant et un petit homme à la peau sale et terne dont les traits lui donnaient d'air d'un rat. Ensuite Granger, suivie par le corps inanimé du professeur Snape qui flottait dans les airs et enfin l'ex-prisonnier Sirius Black qui discutait tranquillement avec Potter._

 _Le nuage masquant la lune laissait doucement apparaître la sphère lumineuse, baignant le parc dans une douce clarté. Lupin se figeait, avant de se transformer lentement et douloureusement en loup-garou._

 _Profitant de la panique, l'homme encore menotté à Weasley se métamorphosait en quelque chose de beaucoup plus petit. Potter se rua sur lui pour le retenir mais le rat lui glissa entre les mains. Il cria à Black que Pettigrow s'était échappé, qu'il s'était transformé, mais le rat était déjà loin. Alors qu'il courait de ses petites pattes à travers la forêt, la voix de Potter et les bruits de lutte se faisaient lointains._

Une main crispée sur le bord de la fenêtre au-dessus de lui, à genoux au sol, Draco reprit plusieurs fois son souffle, revenant difficilement à la réalité. C'était la première fois qu'une de ses visions durait aussi longtemps.

Finalement, il prit appui sur la pierre pour se relever et chercha Potter et Granger des yeux. Ils étaient en train de contourner le potager de Hagrid et passèrent derrière l'hippogriffe pour se réfugier à l'abri des arbres.

Draco mit un temps à faire le tri dans ce qu'il venait de voir. Pour commencer, il faisait nuit dans sa vision et la lune était pleine, donc ces événements ne se dérouleraient que dans quelques heures.

– Ce miteux de Lupin est un loup-garou, marmonna-t-il en vérifiant que la tour d'astronomie était toujours vide. Dumbledore est cinglé. Complètement cinglé. Un loup-garou… et Potter qui fait ami-ami avec Black…

Et l'animagus… celui qui se changeait en rat… Potter avait crié son nom, il l'avait appelé Pettigrow. Mais Pettigrow était mort assassiné par Black après avoir tué les parents de Potter, non ?

Mais le plus important… pourquoi cette vision ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Que représentait-elle ? Quels étaient ses enjeux ? Cette fois, il refusait de se lancer à l'aveuglette. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé les réponses à ses questions, il resterait à l'abri, en haut de sa tour.

Draco ferma les yeux en pressant ses tempes alors qu'il tentait de rassembler les pièces de puzzle. Le point commun entre toutes ses visions était évident. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant il avait la sensation de passer à côté de quelque chose.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elles ne concernaient pas _seulement_ le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était plus précis que ça. La pierre philosophale, l'héritier de Serpentard… dans les deux cas il tentait de retrouver sa pleine puissance.

Et il venait de voir Pettigrow s'enfuyant, alors que Potter tentait de l'en empêcher. Pettigrow qui était un des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Est-ce que Potter savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait ? Est-ce que ce petit homme à l'air fuyant pouvait être lié au retour du plus grand mage noir que leur monde ait connu ?

Draco lança un regard mauvais au Glyphe qui brillait sur son bras de ses couleurs rougeoyantes. Alors c'était ça ? Il avait obtenu un pouvoir permettant de contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? S'il l'avait su dès le début, il l'aurait rendu avec plaisir à ces maudis centaures.

Mais à présent, il devait empêcher le retour du mage noir à n'importe quel prix, sa survie en dépendait.

Après un dernier coup d'œil sur le parc dévoré par les ombres, Draco dévala les marches de la tour d'astronomie. Ses pas résonnèrent dans le hall vide et il poussa la porte sans ralentir, se précipitant à travers le parc.

Il devait empêcher le rat de fuir.

Et puisque Potter et Granger se trouveraient avec lui en sortant du saule cogneur, ils pouvaient lui simplifier grandement la tâche. Il n'aurait peut-être même pas à approcher le loup-garou.

Avec un léger point de côté, Draco dévala la pente menant au potager et le contourna pour s'engouffrer sous le couvert des arbres. Il entendit deux exclamations atterrées mais continua de progresser en écartant les branchages, le souffle court. Potter et Granger surgirent de derrière les troncs épais.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malfoy ? lança précipitamment Potter en levant les mains devant lui comme s'il voulait le pousser à partir.

– Je passais par hasard, répliqua-t-il d'un ton traînant.

– On n'a pas le temps pour ça, le pressa Granger en triturant nerveusement une chaîne dorée autour de son cou.

– Vous le faites exprès ? Le règlement interdit de sortir le soir, je suis là parce que je vous ai suivis.

Il les vit échanger un regard affolé et fronça les sourcils. Sa présence les mettait dans un tel état de panique que s'en était presque ridicule.

– Il faut que tu t'en ailles… dit Potter avec d'être coupé par Granger.

– C'est trop tard, murmura-t-elle d'un ton aigu en montrant du doigt la lisière des arbres.

Draco se retourna. La haute silhouette de Dumbledore, celle de Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie dans sa cape à rayures, et de deux autres hommes, dont l'un d'eux portait une hache à la ceinture, le bourreau, approchaient de la cabane de Hagrid.

– Vous comptez faire quoi ? lança Draco d'un ton plus bas en revenant vers les deux Gryffondors, méfiant.

Il était persuadé qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas juste à côté de l'exécution de l'hippogriffe pour la regarder en jouant à la bataille explosive. Des coups résonnèrent contre la lourde porte de Hagrid et lorsque Draco voulut regarder ce qui se passait, Granger le tira vivement par le bras pour l'éloigner de la lisière de la forêt. Draco se dégagea brutalement.

– Ne me touche pas, Sang-de-Bourbe !

Granger siffla avec agacement.

– Très bien. Harry on perd du temps… occupe-toi de lui je me charge de Buck.

– Buck ?

– C'est le nom de l'hippogriffe, dit Potter en le tirant par l'épaule loin de la lisière, alors que Granger se hâtait vers le potager. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

– Là tout de suite, comprendre pourquoi je ne dois absolument pas sortir de la forêt.

– Ce que tu voulais _avant_ ça, répliqua Potter avec agacement.

Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le survivant ne cachait pas qu'il cherchait à l'occuper et ses fréquents coups d'œil vers la lisière de la forêt trahissaient où se portait réellement son attention. C'était agaçant de se voir si peu considéré.

– J'ai une question pour toi, Potter, dit-il d'un ton traînant. Que sais-tu de Sirius Black ?

– Que c'est un ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban, répondit-il mécaniquement.

– C'est tout ?

– Oui.

Un instant, on entendit plus que le bruissement des feuillages. Potter finit par tourner la tête vers lui, interrogateur.

– Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'étais avec vous dans le train, quand tu as prétendu que Black voulait ta peau. À quoi ça te sert de mentir ? C'est parce que tu sais des choses que tu ne devrais pas et que tu as peur de dire le mot de trop ? Comme, par exemple, que Black n'a jamais voulu te tuer ?

La mâchoire de Potter se décrocha légèrement et rien que pour ça, Draco fut satisfait de lui-même. Il avait parfaitement réussi son effet.

– Donc tu le sais.

– Comment…

– Est-ce que tu es aussi au courant pour Pettigrow ?

Cette fois, la surprise se changea en méfiance.

– Je sais qu'il a trahi mes parents, que ce n'était pas Sirius, dit lentement Potter, et qu'il est vivant. Mais si je le sais, c'est parce que je leur ai par… parce que je… comment _toi_ , tu pourrais être au courant ?

Il s'attendait à cette question et savait comment ne pas impliquer son précieux Glyphe. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, la voix de Granger s'éleva non loin, basse et suppliante.

– Harry, aide-moi…

Aussitôt Potter le dépassa pour la rejoindre et Draco les vit revenir sous le couvert des arbres en tirant de toutes leurs forces sur une épaisse corde qui attachait l'hippogriffe. _Buck_. Quelle idée de donner un nom à un monstre pareil. Instinctivement, Draco pressa le Glyphe à travers sa manche et s'éloigna de l'hippogriffe.

– Vous êtes complètement timbrés. Ce n'est qu'un stupide animal, quel intérêt de prendre autant de risques pour ça ?

Buck tourna son regard orange vers lui et se cambra, tranchant l'air de ses griffes acérées. Puis il se mit à tirer violemment sur la corde, visiblement déterminé à finir le travail qu'il n'avait pas pu accomplir la dernière fois et réduire Draco en charpie.

– Excuse-toi ! paniqua Granger alors qu'ils peinaient à empêcher l'hippogriffe de se ruer sur lui, leurs pieds s'enfonçant dans la terre et les feuilles.

La créature gagnait du terrain.

– Devant ce truc ? Tu rêves, Sang-de…

– Excuse-toi où je lâche la corde, peu importe ce qui t'arrivera ! s'exclama Potter, le visage déformé par l'effort.

Si cette dangereuse créature retrouvait sa liberté de mouvement, il finirait déchiqueté sous ses griffes. Et même si les Gryffondors étaient sans doute incapables de le tuer volontairement, les violentes ruades de l'hippogriffe finiraient par les faire lâcher. En grinçant des dents et avec toutes la mauvaise volonté du monde, il dit :

– Je m'excuse, l'hippogriffe.

La créature redoubla ses charges, martelant le sol et les feuilles sous ses griffes, son bec acier claquant dangereusement.

– Tu te fiches de nous… ?! articula difficilement Potter.

– Je me suis excusé ! répliqua vivement Draco en reculant plus profondément dans la forêt pour s'éloigner de l'hippogriffe qui ne cessait de se rapprocher.

– Fais-le correctement !

Il ferma les yeux le temps d'enfermer sa fierté dans un coin de son esprit et répéta d'un ton plus mesuré :

– Je m'excuse.

Il se retint d'ajouter « content ? ». Mais l'hippogriffe rua un peu plus fort, faisant lâcher Granger qui fut projetée dans les feuilles mortes. Potter enroula vivement la corde autour de son bras et freina de toutes ses forces sans pouvoir empêcher l'hippogriffe d'avancer.

– Incline-toi !

– Tu es complètement cinglé ?! Il va me découper ! s'exclama Draco en reculant de plusieurs pas.

– Incline-toi ! répéta Potter en criant à moitié.

Draco comprit qu'il allait lâcher. Quitte à finir en morceaux, il préféra donc tout tenter et se pencha en avant en baissant la tête pour cacher son expression horrifiée.

– Je m'excuse, répéta-t-il sans que sa voix ne laisse transparaître le dégoût que ces mots lui inspiraient.

Il voulait juste survivre, si c'était possible. Un temps, il crut que c'était sans espoir, car les serres de l'hippogriffe continuaient de marteler le sol, mais peu à peu, l'animal se calma. Lentement, très lentement, Draco se redressa.

Granger était assise au sol, figée, les yeux rivés sur l'hippogriffe. Potter tirait toujours sur la corde tendue, penché en arrière. Lui aussi semblait s'être statufié, comme si le moindre geste réveillerait la bête. Mais Buck ne dormait pas, ses yeux oranges transperçaient Draco. Son bec claqua, les faisant sursauter tous les trois, et il se mit soudain à chasser une chauve-souris.

Se détendant légèrement, Granger se releva et désigna la lisière de la forêt d'une main tremblante. Ils la longèrent sans un mot jusqu'à apercevoir le Saule cogneur. Parfait. Dans sa vision, Draco avait vu Pettigrow sortir du dangereux arbre, il ne pouvait rêver meilleur emplacement. Potter entreprit d'attacher solidement la corde à un des troncs et enfin, la tension retomba.

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire ? murmura Draco, peu désireux que l'hippogriffe l'entende. Et vous attendez quoi, ici ?

– Rentre au château, dit Granger qui affichait un regard sévère très proche de ceux de McGonagall. Rien de tout ça ne te concerne et tu nous gênes plus qu'autre…

– Attends, la coupa Potter. Il sait pour Sirius et Pettigrow. Il sait tout ce qu'on a appris dans la cabane hurlante.

– Mais ce n'est pas possible, chuchota-t-elle en jetant un œil à sa montre, atterrée. Harry, ce n'est pas encore arrivé…

Soudain, des cris attirèrent leur attention. La silhouette de Weasley traversait la pelouse en courant comme s'il était à la poursuite de quelque chose.

– Tiens, tiens, votre copain le rouqu…

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, Potter et Granger l'avait repoussé plus profondément dans la forêt. Draco tenta de se dégager mais les deux lui barrèrent le passage. Il entendait encore des échos de voix, mais les arbres l'empêchaient de voir ce qui se passait dans le parc.

Il les observa tour à tour et réalisa que les Gryffondors étaient livides, comme s'ils venaient d'échapper de peu à la catastrophe.

– On peut savoir ce qui vous prend ?!

– Rien, dit précipitamment Granger.

– Dis-nous plutôt comment tu as pu savoir pour Sirius, enchaîna Potter.

Son ton accusateur n'était qu'une façade, il cherchait clairement à l'occuper, à gagner du temps, le confortant dans l'idée que quelque chose de pas net était en train de se dérouler. Draco décida de prendre son mal en patience, il finirait bien par savoir.

– Mon père est Mangemort, Potter, dit-il le plus naturellement du monde. Je sais qui est un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui ne l'est pas.

Il s'attendait à ce que cette nouvelle fasse l'effet d'une bombe, mais Potter se contenta de se tourner vers Granger, perplexe :

– Mangemort ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il eut envie de se frapper la figure. Dans quel monde avait-il été élevé pour être ignorant à ce point ?! Puis il se souvint de ses moldus qui détestaient la magie et ne chercha pas plus loin.

– Un _Mangemort_ , dit-il avec une pointe d'irritation, c'est un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Enfin, il eut droit à son petit effet. Les regards des Gryffondors changèrent brusquement, comme s'ils ne le voyaient plus lui, mais un dangereux inconnu.

– Ça explique pas mal de chose… dit lentement Potter. Ton délire de sang pur, de Sang-de-Bourbe, comment tu as pu savoir que Sirius était innocent… Mais rien que parce que tu l'admets, je me demande si ce n'est pas un piège.

– Si vous le répétez, vous passerez pour des menteurs. D'ailleurs, essayez, que je m'amuse un peu.

Aucun des deux ne sut quoi répondre et Draco remarqua que les cris avaient laissé place au silence nocturne. Lorsqu'il voulut retourner en lisière de la forêt, ils le laissèrent faire en lui emboîtant le pas. Pas longtemps ne se passa avant qu'une autre silhouette ne traverse les environs déserts, se dirigeant elle aussi vers le Saule cogneur. Draco sentit son cœur accélérer en reconnaissant Lupin, bientôt suivi par le professeur Snape. Encore une fois, sa vision ne le trompait pas.

Puis il se tourna vers Potter et Granger.

– Vous n'êtes pas censés entrer aussi dans le Saule cogneur ?

– Si tu devais retourner au château ce serait le bon moment, répondit Granger sans lui donner plus d'explication.

– Autant mettre les choses au clair tout de suite ; je reste ici.

– Je n'ai aucune intention de te supporter, Malfoy, dit Potter d'un ton plus sec qu'avant.

– Pars dans ce cas, proposa-t-il, moqueur.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant qu'aucun des deux n'était décidé à bouger. Repérer un rat dans le noir, au beau milieu d'une forêt, avec sa vie en jeu… Leur l'aide ne serait pas de trop pour empêcher la fuite de Pettigrow.

C'était le moment d'abattre sa dernière carte.

– Vous avez quelque chose à faire ici, moi aussi. Sauf que moi, je me fiche que vous le découvriez. Il vous reste donc deux choix. Soit vous continuez à vous entêter et essayez de m'écarter, ce qui risque de tous nous faire échouer, soit vous jouez franc-jeu et je ferai pareil.

Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard, se concertant silencieusement.

– Commence, dit finalement Potter. C'est ça ou rien. Je ne fais pas confiance aux Mangemorts.

– Un Mangemort qui a empêché deux fois le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est pas un Mangemort, Potter, répliqua sèchement Draco. C'est Pettigrow qu'il faut arrêter. S'il s'enfuit ce soir, j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il permettra au Seigneur des Ténèbres de revenir.

Un lourd silence accueillit sa déclaration, entrecoupé des claquements de bec de l'hippogriffe qui tentait de dévorer les chauves-souris volant autour de sa tête.

– Comment peux-tu savoir que Pettigrow va s'échapper ? dit finalement Granger, interdite.

– Je pourrais te poser la même question. C'est tout ce que t'inspire le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

– Si ton père est un Mangemort, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? demanda Potter, tout aussi effaré que Granger.

À deux doigts de perdre patience, Draco se retint de tirer sa baguette magique de sa cape. Les Gryffondors étaient bouchés ou ils s'amusaient à le faire tourner en rond ?

– Parce que s'il revient, je suis mort, siffla-t-il en détachant chaque mot comme s'il parlait à des enfants particulièrement lents. Et toi aussi, le précieux petit survivant, tu devrais t'en inquiéter. Autant que ta Sang-de-Bourbe de copine. C'est assez clair, là ?

Potter encra son regard dans le sien, soudain grave. Il semblait chercher à démêler la vérité du mensonge, peser le pour et le contre de lui accorder sa confiance. Finalement, il se tourna vers Granger et désigna la chaîne dorée cachée par le col de sa robe. Elle recula d'un pas comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

– Harry, tu n'es pas sérieux… ! On ne peut pas…

– À partir du moment où Malfoy agit dans son intérêt, je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Montre-lui.

Avec un soupir résigné, Granger récupéra le pendentif qui décorait la chaîne dorée et le tendit devant elle. Il représentait un minuscule sablier que Draco examina longuement. Les artefacts magiques l'avaient toujours fasciné et vu l'aura particulière que l'objet dégageait, c'en était un.

La pleine lune surgit un bref instant derrière les nuages, plongeant le parc dans une lueur laiteuse. Le Saule cogneur agitait ses branches sous la brise. Potter et Granger auraient dû se trouver à l'intérieur. Avec Weasley. Quand Weasley avait accouru sur la pelouse, les deux Gryffondors l'avaient précipitamment éloigné… Et elle portait un _sablier_.

Ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent une fraction de seconde, puis il retrouva son masque d'indifférence.

– Ce que vous vouliez absolument me cacher, par hasard, ce ne serait pas vous ? Je veux dire les versions de vous qui sont dans leur bonne zone temporelle, comme moi ?

Encore une fois, il provoqua la stupéfaction qu'il espérait. Visiblement, aucun des deux ne s'attendait à ce qu'il comprenne si vite.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est qu'il se passionnait pour les Retourneurs de Temps depuis tout petit. Un objet capable de le renvoyer dans le passé ! Il avait aussitôt imaginé des milliers de façons d'utiliser un tel pouvoir. Un pouvoir qu'il voulait tellement à l'époque… Jamais il n'avait autant exaspéré ses parents qu'à ce moment-là, incapable de comprendre qu'il existait des cadeaux qu'on pouvait lui refuser. Et à présent, l'un de ces précieux artefacts se balançait devant lui.

– La question est : _comment_ vous avez pu obtenir un Retourneur de Temps… ? Même en étant le Saint Potter, je vois mal le Ministère de la Magie en confier un à des gamins.

– C'était pour moi, dit Granger en le rangeant dans le col de sa robe. Plusieurs de mes cours se déroulaient en même temps, et c'était le seul moyen pour que je puisse tous les suivre.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de l'observer avec incrédulité, mais Potter ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser plus de questions.

– Nous sommes ici pour sauver Sirius avant tout, dit-il gravement. Si tu veux empêcher Pettigrow de fuir, il faut le faire avant qu'il se transforme en rat, et c'est impossible pour nous. On ne peut pas prendre le risque d'être vu.

Un bruit léger attira leur attention. Le Saule cogneur venait d'agiter ses branches puis de s'immobiliser aussi sec. Lupin en sortit le premier, exactement comme dans sa vision, et la silhouette dégonflée de Pettigrow vint ensuite.

– Alors vous allez rester là, à le regarder fuir ? dit Draco en baissant le ton, scandalisé. Même si ça entraîne le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?!

Tous étaient dehors à présent, Sirius et l'autre Potter fermaient la marche.

– On restera ici parce que s'approcher de nous provoquerait des conséquences pires encore, répondit catégoriquement Granger.

Elle fixait malgré tout les silhouettes avec appréhension. Draco enfonça le poing dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et en tira sa baguette. Pour des Gryffondors il les trouvait bien lâches et un peu trop cheval sur les règlements, tout à coup…

Tant pis, il se débrouillerait seul, c'était encore ce qu'il faisait de mieux jusque-là. Cependant, il n'avait pas fait un pas que Potter le retint par le bras.

– Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il en faisant volte-face, irrité. Je ne joue pas avec le temps, il n'y a aucun problème à ce que j'aille…

Un hurlement de loup dans son dos le fit se figer. Sa peur de manquer de temps lui avait fait oublier la lune et la métamorphose de Lupin en loup-garou sanguinaire. Granger devint blême.

– C'est par ici qu'il va venir.

Moins assuré qu'il le prétendait, Draco les regarda détacher la corde de l'hippogriffe avec la sourde envie de s'éloigner avec eux. Au dernier moment, Potter s'arrêta, laissant Granger les distancer avec Buck, et se tourna vers lui.

– Comment tu as pu savoir pour la fuite de Pettigrow ? dit-il précipitamment. Malfoy, ce n'est même pas encore arrivé… !

– Je n'ai pas le temps, siffla-t-il. Et toi, tu dois fuir comme le brave Gryffondor que tu es.

Potter passa de Granger à lui, tiraillé entre deux choix. Quand celle-ci remarqua qu'il ne la suivait plus, elle tira sur la corde pour arrêter Buck.

– Harry ? l'appela-t-elle, inquiète. Harry, on n'a pas le temps !

Après une dernière hésitation, il la rejoignit, et Draco se retint de leur jeter un sort dans le dos. Mais lui aussi manquait de temps ; sous le Saule cogneur, l'autre Potter menaçait Pettigrow de sa baguette. Celui-ci lui adressa un simple signe de la main en guise d'au revoir et se métamorphosa.

Draco se mit à courir de toutes ses forces. Le vent lui fouettait le visage, mais il ne quitta pas des yeux la forme noire du rat. Il suffirait d'une fois pour la perdre définitivement, tant elle se fondait dans l'obscurité. Pettigrow fonçait vers la forêt à sa gauche, il fallait qu'il lui barre le passage ! Dès qu'il fut à portée, il brandit sa baguette et s'écria :

– _Expelliarmus !_

Le sort frappa le rat de plein fouet et l'envoya valser sur plusieurs mètres. Pettigrow eut le réflexe de reprendre sa forme humaine avant de heurter le sol et se rattrapa maladroitement sur ses deux pieds. Il se tenait légèrement courbé et vacillant, comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude de se tenir debout.

– Qui… qui es-tu ? dit-il d'une voix haletante alors que ses petits yeux cherchaient une sortie.

– Ne bouge pas, lui intima Draco en gardant sa baguette levée devant lui.

Pettigrow cessa de chercher une voie de sortie et reposa son attention sur lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans une expression grotesque.

– Tu es le fils de Lucius Malfoy… ? Tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau… je le connais bien tu sais… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toujours tenu ton père en haute estime… toi aussi, tu seras un grand Mangemort… je suis de ton côté…

– J'en doute, répliqua Draco avec amertume en approchant de lui. Et moi, je ne suis pas de ton côté.

Trois mètres les séparaient encore quand Pettigrow se mit à avoir un comportement étrange. Son regard ne cessait de passer de Draco à un point derrière lui. Au début, il refusa de se retourner, croyant à une diversion grossière. Mais…

– Tu devrais faire attention… dit Pettigrow d'un ton réjoui, au moment où Draco entendait le martellement de pas sur la pelouse.

Quelque chose fonçait sur lui. Il se retourna un bref instant, Pettigrow rapetissa pour reprendre sa forme de rat, et quand Draco voulut l'en empêcher, le loup-garou était sur lui. Il dut faire un choix. Il dut laisser le rat filer et plonger sur le côté pour éviter la mâchoire et les griffes déterminées à se refermer sur lui.

Tout se passa en un éclair, à peine conscient qu'il ne sèmerait jamais un loup-garou plus rapide que lui et que la moindre blessure risquait de le transformer en monstre à son tour, Draco esquiva un nouvel assaut avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Pas même à comment s'en sortir. Il ne voyait ni le parc, ni le rat, ni la forêt proche, juste la bête et sa propre peur.

Lorsque le loup-garou lui bondit soudain à la gorge, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Le temps sembla alors ralentir… Il voyait la longue mâchoire qui lui déchiquetterait le cou se rapprocher… Un sortilège le frappa à l'épaule à la dernière seconde, provoquant une puissante explosion qui le propulsa hors d'atteinte. Il atterrit violemment sur la terre, à la lisière de la forêt.

L'adrénaline aidant, Draco parvint à se relever en s'appuyant contre un tronc. Le loup-garou se ruait à nouveau vers lui quand un grand chien noir lui bondit dans le dos. L'attention du loup-garou se détourna vers le chien qui continua de le provoquer et d'esquiver les coups de griffes tout en l'entraînant peu à peu sous le couvert des arbres. Draco n'attendit pas plus pour s'éloigner de la forêt en jetant de nombreux regards par-dessus son épaule.

Près du Saule cogneur, il ne restait plus que la silhouette inanimée de Weasley, et le professeur Snape qui se hâtait vers lui, baguette à la main, sa grande cape noire flottant dans son sillage.

– Draco ? Que fais-tu ici ? lança-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Draco comprit aussitôt qui avait lancé le sort qui l'avait projeté loin du danger. Le professeur Snape semblait à peine reprendre ses esprits, pourtant ses réflexes venaient de lui sauver la vie.

– Ce que je fais ici ? répéta Draco d'un ton tremblant, toujours sous le choc d'avoir frôlé la mort.

Ce loup-garou surgissant de l'obscurité pour se jeter à sa gorge allait le hanter un bon bout de temps…

La question finit par se frayer un chemin dans les brumes de son esprit. Il était là pour arrêter Pettigrow, pour l'empêcher de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de provoquer son retour… Draco sentit un froid qui n'avait rien à voir avec la douce brise nocturne l'envahir, un froid très proche de celui provoqué par les Détraqueurs.

Cet échec risquait de lui coûter cher. Il venait de jouer quitte ou double et avait perdu. À présent, il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que ses hypothèses soient fausses et que le Glyphe ne soit pas un don destiné à contrer le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après tout, ce Pettigrow avait tout d'un lâche, toujours prêt à fuir, que pourrait-il bien faire de plus que tous les Mangemorts qui se terraient dans l'ombre ?

La voix du professeur Snape paraissait lointaine lorsqu'il lui ordonna :

– Reste ici, surveille Weasley.

Et il s'éloigna. En levant les yeux vers le ciel, Draco comprit que son profond malaise n'était pas uniquement dû à la peur. Sur la voûte couleur encre se détachaient des silhouettes sombres, leurs visages encagoulés, qui se dirigeaient vers le lac. Les Détraqueurs. Là où le professeur Snape se rendait aussi. Ils avaient retrouvé Black ?

Mais peu importait ce traître à son sang, Potter et Granger savaient exactement comment se dérouleraient la suite des événements, ils le tireraient d'affaire. Draco songea avec colère qu'ils avaient eu le choix entre sauver leur copain l'évadé ou empêcher la fuite d'un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'ils avaient réussi à prendre la mauvaise décision…

Une preuve de plus que les Gryffondors, avec leurs idéaux clinquants et leur stupide esprit chevaleresque, n'étaient pas fiables.

* * *

 _Hey ! Déjà un gros merci pour toutes les reviews et le soutien ! C'est ultra motivant, à chaque fois j'ai envie d'attraper mon ordi pour continuer à écrire x)_

 _Surtout qu'on arrive à un moment que j'attendais, avec les nouvelles alliances qui se dessinent... Je peux déjà dire que le titre du prochain chapitre sera : "lettres inattendues" (sauf lubie de dernière minute de ma part) mais de qui, que, quoi, comment ?_

 _La réponse mercredi (23) prochain ;)_

 _Pour les reviews "Guest", à qui je voulais aussi répondre :_

 _ **Xio FMH :**_ _Haha tant de questions ! Bon, je dois garder le suspense, à part pour l'hippogriffe vu que ce chapitre a prouvé que la blessure n'a pas altéré le Glyphe (non, il ne va pas y avoir des hippogriffes cachés dans les prochaines visions, et si on en trouve douze on a accès à une vision bonus !) x)_

 _ **La Rouspteuse :**_ _C'est vrai que le voyage dans le temps aurait été amusant ; Draco sort de la salle commune et là il tombe sur Jedusor... euh, oups ?  
Sinon pour son comportement, j'ai beaucoup hésité à comment le faire réagir à ce qui se passe. Au final, dans les premiers livres, il aboie mais ne mord pas beaucoup x) et puis là, il n'a plus de public (ou de Crabbe et Goyle pour jouer les gros bras) du coup j'ai préféré un comportement indifférent pour garder le côté : je suis au-dessus de tout ça, rien ne m'atteint. Bon, c'est critiquable, mais il a fallu faire un choix x)_

 ** _Andgy :_** _ahhh merci ! Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu ! ^^_


	10. Lettres imprévues

**Chapitre X – Lettres imprévues**

* * *

En direction du lac, là où le professeur Snape s'était éloigné, une vive lumière blanche s'éleva, étincelante, lointaine, repoussant les Détraqueurs qui l'encerclait. Lorsqu'elle s'évanouit, les Détraqueurs étaient loin et la fine sensation de froid qui enveloppait Draco se dissipa progressivement.

Le professeur Snape revint peu de temps après, faisant léviter les corps inconscients de Potter, Granger et… Black. Un instant, Draco crut que les Gryffondors avaient échoué, mais avec leur insistance à ne pas se faire repérer, il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas du Potter et de la Granger _du futur_.

– Au passage… dit quand même Draco en désignant Black. Ce n'est pas un criminel, il n'a pas livré les Potter et il n'a pas non plus tué Pettigrow. Pettigrow est vivant et il vient de s'enfuir.

Le professeur Snape l'étudia longuement, sans rien laisser paraître de sa confusion. Draco se doutait à quel point cette information devait lui sembler sortie de nulle part, pourtant, le maître des potions semblait réfléchir sérieusement à la possibilité qu'il venait d'entendre. La seule émotion qu'il trahit fut le profond dégoût que lui inspirait Black et Draco se demanda s'il n'allait pas simplement l'ignorer, juste pour pouvoir livrer l'évadé aux Détraqueurs.

– As-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances ? dit-il enfin.

– J'ai _vu_ Pettigrow, juste avant que le loup-garou ne me saute à la gorge. Je peux vous le décrire, je ne mens pas.

Au début, il crut que le pli qui barrait le front du professeur Snape était causé par son aversion pour Black, qu'il aurait préféré continuer à le croire coupable. Mais il comprit rapidement que la raison était tout autre :

– Ce n'est pas Black qui importe, Draco. Tu dois garder pour toi ce que tu viens de me dire : que tu prétendes avoir vu un revenant ne suffira pas pour l'innocenter, et si par chance, le ministère décidait de te croire, tu subirais une enquête approfondie. Est-ce _réellement_ ce que tu veux ?

Ce que signifiaient ces mots était clair : il ne pouvait témoigner ouvertement contre Pettigrow, un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans que l'affaire ne remonte aux oreilles de son père. C'était trop de risques juste pour libérer Sirius Black dont il se fichait de l'avenir comme de la pluie. Le professeur Snape avait dû suivre le fil de ses pensées, car il approuva d'un signe de tête et reprit :

– Pour ce qui est de… Black…

Il se donna encore quelques secondes de réflexion.

– Tu vas m'attendre chez le Directeur, ordonna-t-il finalement, mais soit prudent. Le Ministre de la magie est probablement encore à Poudlard et il donnera immédiatement l'alerte si jamais il apprend que Black a été capturé. Le mot de passe est _Crapauds à la menthe_. Vas-y.

Sans poser de question, Draco s'éloigna en direction du château pendant que le professeur Snape faisait léviter le Weasley qui rejoignit les trois autres corps flottant dans les airs. Il monta les étages jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et donna le ridicule mot de passe à la gargouille. Lorsqu'il cogna le heurtoir de cuivre en forme de griffon contre la porte, une voix l'invita à entrer.

Le directeur n'était pas seul, Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la magie était avec lui.

– Draco, dit Dumbledore en se levant de son fauteuil, imité par Fudge. Entre, entre. Je crois que nous en avions terminé, n'est-ce pas Cornelius ?

– Oui… oui, grommela celui-ci en remettant son chapeau melon. Bonne soirée, Dumbledore.

Il accorda un bref signe de tête à Draco puis quitta le bureau.

– Un bonbon au… commença Dumbledore.

– Non, répliqua sèchement Draco, avant de se reprendre : non… merci. Le professeur Snape m'a demandé de venir ici.

Dumbledore l'invita à s'asseoir dans le siège que venait de quitter Fudge et reprit place dans son fauteuil, signe qu'il était tout disposé à l'écouter. Pour gagner du temps en attendant que le retour du professeur Snape, Draco lança, avec une mauvaise volonté digne d'un gobelin :

– Sirius Black est innocent. Pettigrow a trahi les Potter, il est vivant et il vient de s'enfuir.

Puis il laissa Dumbledore se débrouiller avec ces informations. Le vieillard croisa ses mains devant son visage, semblant se satisfaire de ces maigres renseignements.

De longues minutes plus tard, quand le professeur Snape entra accompagné du grand chien noir qui avait sauvé Draco du loup-garou, Dumbledore posa sur l'animal son regard bleu perçant.

– C'est ce qui me semblait, dit-il avec douceur. Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est effectivement lui, grinça le professeur Snape. Je suppose que Draco vous a déjà expliqué la situation ?

– Oui. Son talent pour aller au plus important sans s'embarrasser de détails n'est d'ailleurs pas sans rappeler le vôtre, Severus. Je souhaiterais néanmoins entendre la version du principal concerné. Sirius, voudriez-vous reprendre forme humaine ?

Sous leurs yeux, le grand chien se métamorphosa en un homme au visage creusé et aux longs cheveux sales. Sa robe grise de prisonnier était en lambeau et du sang encore brillant entachait son torse. La blessure était récente, certainement récoltée pendant son combat avec le loup-garou.

– Sirius, dit gravement Dumbledore. Avant toute chose, il y a un point que je voudrais éclaircir. Se pourrait-il que James et Lily aient changé leur Gardien du Secret sans m'avertir ?

– Oui, répondit-il d'une voix rauque où perçait l'amertume. Je pensais qu'il y avait un traître parmi nous mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il s'agissait de Peter. Je soupçonnais Remus… à tort.

– Épargne-nous les crises de remords sentimentales et viens-en aux faits, Black, lança le professeur Snape avec agacement.

Black lui jeta un regard haineux mais poursuivit :

– J'ai convaincu Lily et James de faire de Peter leur Gardien du Secret sans en parler à personne. Puisque tout le monde était convaincu qu'ils me choisiraient, je pensais que la protection en serait renforcée. Mais Peter… Peter s'est empressé d'aller tout révéler à son maître. Quand j'ai compris ce qu'il avait fait… ce que _j'avais fait…_

Black se tut, une expression douloureuse sur son visage creux.

– Alors je l'ai retrouvé, reprit-il d'une voix rauque. Et je l'ai coincé.

– C'est à ce moment que Peter a feint la mort en se transformant ? dit Dumbledore. Le doigt que les autorités ont retrouvé… ?

– Il se l'est coupé juste avant de se métamorphoser. Les moldus qui ont perdu la vie ce soir-là, c'était également son œuvre.

Le professeur Snape renifla avec dédain.

– Comme c'est pratique, Black, cette histoire te disculpe à la perfection. Tu l'as soigneusement peaufinée, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco savait qu'il lui suffisait de répéter les mots de Pettigrow pour faire pencher la balance en faveur de Black. Sauf qu'il ne prendrait pas partie contre le professeur Snape, et encore moins en faveur de quelqu'un que le maître des potions haïssait et qui le haïssait en retour. Après qu'il lui ait accordé sa confiance concernant Pettigrow, ça aurait été une manière bien ingrate de le remercier.

Finalement, il n'eut pas à ouvrir la bouche car Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil et demanda calmement au professeur Snape de le suivre. Il voulait sans doute entendre sa version des faits avant de prendre une décision. Et l'entendre sans que Black parasite ses explications.

– Attendez-nous ici, ce ne sera pas long, dit-il.

Un bruit indiqua que la porte s'était refermée et Draco s'appliqua à observer les papiers sur le bureau du directeur en ignorant la présence de Black dans son dos. Les minutes s'étirèrent, et finalement, il fut le premier à rompre le silence :

– Si tuer Potter ne vous intéresse pas, que faites-vous à Poudlard ? dit-il en pivotant sur son fauteuil.

Black examinait les instruments argentés de Dumbledore.

– Je ne comptais effectivement pas tuer Harry, répondit-il sans démentir le fait qu'il désirait faire couler le sang.

– Pettigrow… comprit Draco. Évidemment. Comment vous avez su qu'il était ici ?

– Les journaux. Peter était sur la photo d'une famille de sorciers, celle de Ron, l'ami de Harry. Même sous sa forme de rat, je l'ai reconnu immédiatement. Combien de fois, je l'ai vu se métamorphoser devant moi ?

La photo des Weasley ressurgit nettement dans son esprit. Draco se souvenait particulièrement de cet article parce qu'il l'avait fait beaucoup rire. Un petit gain d'or et la famille de rouquins dilapidait tout dans un stupide voyage en Égypte ? Au lieu de s'acheter des affaires convenables ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en y repensant. Si sa famille à lui avait gagné cet or, ça aurait fait tellement peu de différence qu'il n'aurait pas été nécessaire d'en informer le monde à travers _La Gazette du sorcier_.

En oubliant l'article pour se recentrer sur le bureau de Dumbledore, il remarqua que Black le dévisageait avec insistance.

– Ton visage m'est familier, dit-il finalement.

– Je suis Draco Malfoy.

– Je vois… le _fils Malfoy_ , murmura-t-il lentement.

La température sembla chuter de plusieurs degrés et le silence revint. Draco pressait machinalement son avant-bras à l'endroit du Glyphe avec agacement quand Black lança :

– Et qu'est-ce qui me vaut d'être en si _noble_ compagnie ?

– Si je n'avais pas parlé au professeur Snape et à Dumbledore de Pettigrow, vous seriez probablement déjà de retour aux mains des Détraqueurs, répliqua sèchement Draco en espérant que la nouvelle suffise à le faire taire.

Cela ne suffit absolument pas. Black s'étrangla puis se pencha légèrement sur le côté, comme s'il espérait apercevoir quelqu'un d'autre derrière Draco, qui aurait prononcé ces mots.

– Toi… ? dit-il d'un ton sceptique. Tu as dénoncé Peter ? Je croyais que ta famille était plus que loyale à Voldemort ?

Draco grinça des dents en entendant ce nom.

– Ma famille n'est pas loin d'être la tienne…

– Plus depuis que ma mère m'a renié, répliqua Black sans le moindre complexe.

Il en souriait presque et Draco ne comprenait pas quelle joie l'évadé pourrait retirer d'être considéré comme un traître à son sang. Le titre d'héritier de la famille Malfoy l'avait toujours empli de fierté et il s'y accrocherait quoi qu'il arrive. Même si son père lui en voulait de lui avoir arraché la gloire dont il rêvait et d'avoir placé leur famille dans une position aussi délicate, tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne revenait pas… il restait une chance qu'il finisse par lui pardonner.

La porte du bureau se rouvrit à cet instant et la tension fut dissipée par le retour du professeur Snape et de Dumbledore. Sans retourner s'asseoir à son bureau où perdre plus de temps, le directeur s'adressa à Sirius.

– Je vous crois, Sirius, même si malheureusement, les preuves à notre disposition sont encore inexistantes. Disposez-vous d'un endroit où vous cacher en attendant que les choses se calment ? Il n'est pas prudent pour vous de rester à proximité de Poudlard tant que le Ministère est en état d'alerte.

– J'ai bien une maison, dit-il avec réticence, à Londres.

– Il s'agit d'un long voyage.

Blessé, amaigri, Draco doutait que l'évadé survivre à un trajet aussi long et le regard perçant de Dumbledore semblait songer à la même chose. Puis, celui-ci eut un sourire.

– Eh bien, si tout se passe bien, nous aurons l'occasion de sauver plus d'un innocent ce soir. Severus, cela vous dérangerait d'accompagner Sirius au sommet de la tour ouest ?

– Vous connaissez parfaitement la réponse à cette question, _monsieur le Directeur_ , ironisa-t-il d'un ton dépourvu d'humour. Allez, Black, transforme-toi et finissons-en.

Il sortit du bureau sans l'attendre. Avant de se métamorphoser, Black eut un regard pour Draco.

– Je suppose que nous ne sommes pas notre famille, dit-il simplement avant de retrouver la forme d'un grand chien noir qui se faufila par l'encadrement de la porte que le professeur Snape claqua.

Draco plissa le nez avec dégoût. Black était peut-être convaincu de lui faire un compliment en disant ça, mais venant d'un traître à son sang… il aurait préféré qu'il s'abstienne. Le directeur se tourna vers Draco, le fixant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

– Je doute que Harry, Ron ou Hermione soient sanctionnés pour leur manquement au règlement, aujourd'hui, dit-il. Nous fermerons donc également les yeux pour toi, Draco. Mais avant que tu retournes dans ton dortoir pour profiter d'un repos mérité, y a-t-il quoi que ce soit dont tu voudrais me faire part ? Beaucoup d'événements ce sont enchaînés, ce soir.

Draco songea à parler de Pettigrow et du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il risquait d'entraîner, mais pourquoi le vieux fou se fierait à une intuition basée sur du vent ? Et il ne révélerait pas l'existence de son Glyphe.

De toute façon, même Dumbledore ne pouvait plus arrêter Pettigrow à présent. Chercher un rat, dans un pays. Mouais.

– Non, dit-il.

– Dans ce cas, tu peux retourner dans ton dortoir. Pour ma part, je vais devoir faire un petit détour par l'infirmerie, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire complice.

En sortant dans le couloir, Draco fronçait les sourcils en cherchant à comprendre ce que signifiait ce sourire. Le vieux fou se rendait à l'infirmerie, là où se trouvaient Potter, Granger et Weasley – qui était le seul des trois à être sérieusement blessé et donc le seul incapable de marcher.

Logiquement, seuls Potter et Granger remontaient le temps, sauvaient Buck, et rejoignaient Sirius. Mais _comment_ savaient-ils où le retrouver ? À moins que… le vieux fou soit encore plus fou qu'il le croyait et soit à l'origine de ce plan tordu ?

Draco regarda la gargouille par-dessus son épaule, stupéfait. Il déléguait des tâches aussi cruciales que risquées à des… troisièmes années ? Il ne surestimait pas un peu trop son Saint Potter ?

ᴥ

Aucun événement notable ne vint plus perturber l'année scolaire après la fuite de Black appuyée par Dumbledore. Les Détraqueurs furent bientôt renvoyés à la prison d'Azkaban et Gryffondor remporta et la coupe de Quidditch et celle des quatre maisons – ce qui ne constituait définitivement pas un événement digne d'intérêt.

En descendant sur le quai de la gare King's Cross, Draco ne trouva que Dobby et sa taie d'oreiller crasseuse. Pas de rat, ni de puissant mage noir en vue. Malgré tout, il sentit une pointe d'anxiété à l'idée de rentrer chez lui.

– Dobby, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose au manoir en mon absence ? Des changements ? Une visite inhabituelle ?

Dobby réfléchit intensément.

– Non, rien de tout ça, Monsieur, répondit-il.

L'elfe posa la main sur son bagage et attrapa sa manche. L'écrasante sensation du transplanage les avala pour les déposer directement dans les appartements de Draco, au milieu de son petit salon. Dobby attrapa aussitôt la grosse valise et entreprit de la traîner dans la chambre pour la ranger mais Draco l'arrêta d'un geste.

– Laisse, je m'en charge.

Bon, ce n'était pas la plus palpitante des occupations, mais les vacances précédentes avaient été d'un ennui mortel et il pressentait que celles-ci ne seraient pas plus glorieuses. Alors qu'il bougeait la valise dans sa chambre, le bruit d'une bûche craquée par le feu l'informa que Dobby venait de transplaner ailleurs, certainement vers une autre corvée.

Draco déposait ses livres de cours sur son bureau lorsque sa mère entra à son tour dans le petit salon vert et argent. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient son visage, un visage qu'elle gardait toujours austère pour le reste du monde, et qui souriait de le revoir.

– Draco, tu as passé une bonne année ? dit-elle en refermant discrètement.

Il ricana.

– Grâce à mon père, oui, _excellente_. Être traité comme un paria par tous les Serpentards et viré de l'équipe de Quidditch est la meilleure expérience qui me soit arrivée. Même l'hippogriffe ne tient pas la comparaison.

Le sourire de Narcissa vacilla et elle pâlit. Elle contourna le canapé et posa les mains sur les épaules comme pour l'examiner. Le coin de ses lèvres tremblait légèrement.

– Tu as grandi, murmura-t-elle avant de le serrer contre elle. Tu m'as manqué, Draco.

Elle lui avait manqué aussi, mais il lui rendit son étreinte sans parvenir à chasser la rancœur qu'il ressentait contre son père.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a parlé aux Mangemorts ? dit-il sèchement quand elle le relâcha. Tous les Serpentards étaient au courant. _Pourquoi_ ?

Sa mère ferma brièvement les yeux, de plus en plus pâle.

– J'espérais que tout irait bien pour toi mais je ne voulais pas t'alarmer inutilement… et dans les lettres que me donnait Dobby, tu ne laissais jamais entendre que quoi que ce soit de… déplaisant te soit arrivé… alors j'ai préféré ne rien faire. Même si… quand j'ai appris pour l'hippogriffe… j'étais terrifiée à l'idée que ce soit un avertissement, un signe que quelque chose n'allait pas…

– Non, il s'agissait d'un accident, répondit fermement Draco. Et si je ne t'ai pas parlé du reste, c'est que ça n'avait pas grande importance.

Il refusait qu'elle se sente coupable ou impuissante alors qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Et puis, il ne mentait pas le pire avait surtout été la frustration de rater les week-ends à Pré-au-lard, les matchs de Quidditch, l'année solitaire qui avait traîné en longueur. Désagréable, pas invivable non plus.

– Les Serpentards ne m'apprécient plus, mais tout ce que ça a changé, c'est que j'ai gagné du temps pour étudier et que je me suis découvert un talent pour les potions. Donc c'est loin d'être entièrement négatif. _Tu ne vas pas te plaindre que j'étudie plus ?_

Sa remarque arracha un rire peiné à sa mère.

– Je détestais les potions, avoua-t-elle, le regard brillant, au moins autant que _Slughorn_ – notre professeur. Mais lui adorait ton père, il l'avait dans son petit club.

Elle sourit à ce souvenir puis reposa son regard clair sur Draco.

– Ton père est persuadé d'agir dans ton intérêt, tu sais ? Nous passons notre temps à nous disputer à ce sujet. C'est en partie ma faute si j'ai su trop tard qu'il avait parlé aux Mangemorts. Je m'oppose à tout, alors il me tient à l'écart. Je n'ai aucune emprise…

Sa voix tremblante l'obligea à s'interrompre. Draco réalisa seulement à ce moment la position difficile dans laquelle il plaçait sa mère. Si elle se disputait fréquemment avec son père à son sujet, cela fragilisait leur lien, et il savait à quel point elle aimait Lucius. Il ne voulait pas voir sa famille voler en éclats.

– Tu as dit toi-même qu'il finirait par me pardonner, maman. N'intervient plus, laisse faire le temps, de toute façon, il ne peut pas faire pire que de révéler aux Mangemorts que je me suis opposé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il l'a déjà fait.

Il avait dit ça fermement, mais la tête de rat de Pettigrow semblait flotter dans sa tête comme un effrayant rappel, lui murmurant à l'oreille que jouer la montre n'était peut-être pas la solution…

En revanche, cela apaisa efficacement sa mère et il ne demandait rien d'autre.

– Tu as raison, Draco, je vais essayer de suivre tes sages conseils, dit-elle.

– _Mes_ sages conseils ? Je viens de répéter mot pour mot ce que _tu_ m'as dit pendant les dernières vacances et tu le sais parfaitement, alors n'essaie pas de te complimenter indirectement, c'est ridicule.

Elle éclata d'un rire sincère et sortit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. Draco les recoiffa en levant les yeux au ciel pour cacher que lui aussi souriait, puis se tourna vers sa chambre où la valise à moitié défaite attendait d'être rangée.

ᴥ

Les premiers jours de vacances furent aussi ennuyeux qu'il l'avait imaginé, mais bizarrement, il s'y habitua rapidement. Comparé à Poudlard, cet ennui signifiait aussi calme et solitude. Il avait commencé à apprécier ces deux mots. Pas de piques, inutile d'être constamment sur ses gardes ou de maintenir un masque d'indifférence.

Mais lorsque les semaines de juillet cédèrent leur place à celles d'août, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une distraction autre que les quelques numéros de _La Gazette du sorcier_ que Dobby lui rapportait de temps en temps. Les jours continuaient de s'étirer infiniment et il n'en voyait plus la fin.

Quand il ne resta plus que deux longues semaines avant la rentrée, Draco ne savait pas s'il était pressé ou non de retourner à Poudlard. Il s'ennuyait à mourir ici, mais la distraction des cours valait-elle réellement les piques des Serpentards ? Allongé sur son canapé, les pieds sur l'accoudoir de cuir, il s'étira mollement. Il avait connu mieux, il avait connu pire.

De petits coups étouffés l'arrachèrent à sa rêverie. Ça venait de dehors, de l'autre côté de sa fenêtre. Sauf que Draco n'avait pas reçu de hibou depuis un long moment. Il se redressa sur son canapé et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le dossier.

De l'autre côté, se découpant sur le ciel bleu comme un petit nuage, une chouette blanche le fixait de ses grands yeux couleur ambre, une lettre attachée à sa patte. Draco alla lui ouvrir sans se presser. Il connaissait cet oiseau… la chouette de Potter ? Qu'est-ce que la chouette de Potter fichait à sa fenêtre ?

Lorsqu'il fit glisser la vitre impeccable, elle ne tenta pas d'entrer et lui tendit patiemment la patte pour qu'il décroche la lettre. Draco retira le morceau de ficelle, prit l'enveloppe et regarda la chouette.

– Tu veux quelque chose avant de repartir ? De l'eau ?

Elle hulula doucement et fit claquer son bec, ce qui signifiait « oui ».

– Dobby !

L'elfe de maison transplana dans un « crac » qui affola la chouette. Elle battit des ailes d'un air courroucé.

– Occupe-toi d'elle, dit Draco en observant l'enveloppe qu'il avait à la main.

– C'est l'oiseau de Harry Potter, Monsieur, souffla Dobby avec une nuance d'admiration dans la voix.

– Je sais. Tu n'en parles pas à mon père, évidemment.

Dobby s'inclina et tendit son bras maigre à la chouette qui le toisa avec méfiance avant de voler vers lui. Tous deux transplanèrent, sûrement pour la volière, et Draco se laissa tomber à son bureau en ouvrant la lettre. Tant qu'elle ne commençait pas par « Cher Draco », il daignerait la lire. Sinon, le courrier ferait de jolis confettis et sa cheminée reprendrait un peu de service.

Ou peut-être pas.

Il s'ennuyait à mourir, alors une distraction, même si elle venait de Potter et commençait par « Cher Draco », serait bienvenue. Il secoua la tête en se demandant si sa réaction n'était pas un peu trop désespérée et ses yeux gris se posèrent sur la lettre.

L'écriture était droite et propre, pas vraiment celle qu'il imaginait venant de Potter, et il fut rassuré de voir que le premier mot était « Malfoy ». Sobre, efficace. Il poursuivit sa lecture.

 _Malfoy,_

 _Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est bizarre de t'écrire, ou peut-être que si, mais il y a deux choses dont je dois te parler. La première concerne Sirius. Il m'a expliqué que tu avais aidé à convaincre Dumbledore de son innocence, alors tu es en droit de savoir qu'il a réussi à s'échapper avec Buck et qu'ils sont tous les deux en sécurité._

Draco interrompit sa lecture en se demandant à quel moment Potter avait pensé que ça l'intéresserait. Cependant, en reprenant, il comprit que ce n'était qu'une anecdote. La véritable raison de sa lettre se trouvait dans les lignes suivantes.

 _Ensuite, concernant Pettigrow, tu avais raison de croire qu'il allait essayer de retrouver Voldemort. Je ne saurais pas expliquer comment, mais je les ai vus en rêve. C'était trop réel pour être un simple cauchemar. Pettigrow est avec lui. Il n'est pas vivant, il est encore très faible, mais ils ont déjà tué quelqu'un et projettent d'en tuer un autre._

 _Puisque ton père est Mangemort, est-ce que tu sais quoi que ce soit de plus sur ce qui se passe autour de Voldemort ? Sur ses plans ?_

Au bas de la lettre, Potter avait commencé par signer de son prénom, avant de le raturer et d'inscrire son nom à la place. Un détail idiot qui amusa un peu Draco. Puis il relut la fin, beaucoup moins amusé. Alors comme ça Pettigrow avait déjà trouvé le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

La seule bonne nouvelle là-dedans, c'était que le célèbre mage noir n'avait pas récupéré ses dangereux pouvoirs. Du moins, pas encore.

Draco se leva de son bureau et se mit à marcher de long en large avant de se rasseoir. Il attrapa son encrier et un morceau de parchemin devant lequel il resta immobile en cherchant sur quel ton répondre. Finalement, il décida de rester égal à lui-même.

 _Ta vie est passionnante Potter._

 _Pour répondre à ta question, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Au cas où cela t'aurait échappé, je ne suis plus vraiment dans les bonnes grâces des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas rassemblé ses Mangemorts, et tant qu'il ne l'aura pas fait, on peut être sûr qu'il n'a pas retrouvé sa puissance._

 _Encore une chose, je suis à peu près certain que voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en rêve n'est pas normal, même pour le Saint Potter, et je suis également convaincu que ça pourrait être dangereux. Mais comme ta santé ne m'importe pas, je t'encourage fortement à continuer de récolter des informations sur lui. Plus on en saura, mieux je me porterai._

 _Et comme rien n'est gratuit, je te tiendrai informé s'il se passe quoi que ce soit du côté des Mangemorts. Après tout je suis aux premières loges._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Il relut sa lettre en diagonale puis la glissa dans une enveloppe où il inscrivit le nom de Potter. Trahir son père ne l'amusait pas, mais il était allé trop loin pour faire marche arrière et ces informations pourraient s'avérer vitales pour lui.

En tapotant impatiemment le bois du bureau, il attendit que Dobby revienne. La chouette supporta plus calmement le troisième transplanage et Draco se hâta de lui attacher sa lettre. Il la prit ensuite sur son bras pour la conduire à la fenêtre.

– Tu n'as qu'à retourner chez ton maître, dit-il simplement en la laissant déployer ses longues ailes blanches.

Elle s'envola et disparut dans le ciel qui commençait à se teinter des couleurs du crépuscule.

La réponse de Potter arriva dès le lendemain matin. Il acceptait d'échanger leurs informations sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui donnait à Draco une première raison pour espionner plus activement son père.

La seconde raison lui fut apportée par Dobby quelques minutes plus tard. Les gros yeux verts de l'elfe se posèrent sur la lettre de Potter qu'il tenait à la main, puis il lui tendit le numéro de _La Gazette du sorcier._

– Ça fait un petit moment que tu n'en avais plus amené, commenta Draco en le dépliant.

Il se figea en lisant les gros titres alors que Dobby se tordait nerveusement les mains.

– Le maître n'en laissait plus traîner aucune, Monsieur. Mais ce matin, après le petit-déjeuner, le maître a déposé ce numéro sur la table. Quand Dobby est venu débarrasser, il s'est assuré que Dobby le prenne.

– Il a dit quoi, exactement ? dit Draco en refermant le journal.

– Le maître a dit : n'oublie pas _La Gazette du sorcier_ , Dobby. Et il a ajouté : après tout il y a quelqu'un qui l'attend, n'est-ce pas ? récita l'elfe en baissant la tête. Le maître sait que je vous apporte ce que je trouve, Monsieur. C'est pour ça que Dobby ne trouvait plus rien.

– J'avais compris. Et tu sais pourquoi il voulait que je lise celui-là ? dit-il en tendant le magazine avant de le reposer brutalement contre le bureau, près de la lettre de Potter. Parce qu'il tenait à me rappeler que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch a lieu demain, et que je n'y vais pas.

Il n'y avait pas plus Serpentard, ni plus vicieux comme façon de faire. Dans ce genre de moments, il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler ce qu'il admirait tant chez son père, quelques années plus tôt. Ni en quoi il essayait lui ressembler. L'idée même le répugnait à présent.

– Le maître… le maître n'a pas donné d'instructions précises à Dobby concernant demain, Monsieur, dit celui-ci avec une expression signifiant qu'il se préparait à commettre une grosse bêtise.

Draco regarda longuement son elfe de maison, toujours plus petit que lui alors qu'il était assis à son bureau. Il devinait que Dobby proposait implicitement de l'emmener à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Compte tenu de ses pouvoirs, c'était très facile pour lui. Sauf que son père tenait à ce qu'il reste au manoir. Si Dobby contournait cet ordre, la punition qu'il devrait s'infliger par la suite serait probablement une des pires qu'il n'ait jamais subies (si on exceptait la fois où il avait rendu visite à Potter).

Pour la première fois, Draco ressentit un peu de compassion pour l'elfe. Qu'il soit prêt à désobéir et à en souffrir les conséquences, pour lui, juste pour qu'il assiste à une finale de Quidditch… Sa mère n'était peut-être pas sa seule alliée dans ce manoir.

– Tu es l'elfe de maison le plus désobéissant que je n'ai jamais vu, lança-t-il de son ton traînant.

Dobby vacilla comme s'il l'avait frappé. Il n'y avait pas pire insulte pour un elfe de maison et Draco le savait pertinemment, mais c'était aussi la vérité et il voulait que Dobby l'entende.

– Ce n'est pas une critique, au contraire. Ton aide est précieuse depuis que je suis en froid avec mon père. Si tu es le meilleur elfe de maison que j'aurais pu avoir, c'est justement parce que tu ne te contentes pas d'obéir aveuglement aux ordres. Donc il est hors de question que tu risques ta place pour un simple match de Quidditch, compris ?

Dobby resta muet, incapable de répondre au compliment qu'il venait de lui faire et qui était probablement le premier de sa pauvre existence. Cependant ses gros yeux brillants et ses légers hoquets parlaient pour lui. Pour qu'il évite de fondre en larmes sur son tapis, Draco se leva.

– Je descends. Je dois savoir ce que mon père prépare. La Coupe du Monde est pour demain et je suis convaincu qu'il ira tous les gros poissons du Ministère s'y trouveront, ce sera l'occasion parfaite de renforcer ses relations.

Draco sortit dans le couloir et s'engagea dans l'escalier qui descendait vers l'arche de la salle à manger. Dès les premières marches, des voix lui parvinrent. Elles étaient nombreuses et provenaient du salon privé, en bas. Son père n'était pas seul.

Draco hésita à descendre les marches restantes. Lentement, prenant garde à ne pas briser le silence, il arriva au rez-de-chaussée. Puis il s'approcha avec prudence du salon privé, jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer qui parlait.

À cet instant, il se figea, glacé. Sur chaque voix, il pouvait mettre un nom… le père de Goyle, celui de Crabbe, de Théodore Nott… pas celui de Blaise, évidemment (puisque tous les prétendants au titre étaient morts de la main de sa mère)… Lucius était là aussi…

Une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans son esprit. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau s'il se faisait surprendre à espionner une réunion de Mangemorts. Seulement ces derniers se réunissaient rarement sans raison et il avait fanfaronné devant Potter en affirmant qu'il pourrait lui fournir des informations, donc…

Un pas après l'autre, il réduisit encore la distance le séparant de la porte avec l'impression qu'elle se faisait toujours plus lointaine, plus inatteignable. Quand il arriva devant, son cœur battait si fort à ses tempes qu'il l'empêchait d'entendre clairement ce qui se disait de l'autre côté. Il inspira pour se calmer et se pencha légèrement.

– … il faut que ce soit après le match, disait Lucius, quand tous seront trop grisés par la victoire et les fêtes pour être sur leurs gardes. Le Ministère sera déjà débordé, mais après le match vous pouvez être sûrs que les démonstrations magiques se démultiplieront et qu'ils ne sauront plus où donner de la tête.

– Il y a des familles de moldus dans le camping qui va accueillir les sorciers, dit le père de Théodore Nott. Des membres du Ministère seront chargés de leur lancer le sortilège d'Amnésie plusieurs fois par jour, que pensez-vous de leur laisser un souvenir qu'ils n'oublieront pas ?

Les rires qui résonnèrent dans le salon privé lui firent froid dans le dos et Draco recula prudemment vers les escaliers, il en savait assez. Pas besoin de courir plus de risques. Il remonta les marches sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'imaginer la conversation des Mangemorts, mais dirigée contre lui, le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres retrouverait ses pouvoirs, _s'il retrouvait ses pouvoirs_. Il pouvait presque les entendre décider du sort du _Malfoy qui a trahi son sang_.

Il referma à la hâte la porte de ses appartements à nouveau vides. Comme il avait peu de temps pour avertir Potter, il se dirigea directement à son bureau et attrapa un nouveau morceau de parchemin.

 _Demain, quand le match sera fini, les Mangemorts vont attaquer.  
Ils ont prévu de cibler les moldus qui s'occupent du camping.  
DM_

Draco déchira le parchemin autour de son mot et le plia en sortant dans le couloir. Il prit la direction de la volière en songeant que ces informations étaient loin d'être précises. Mais au moins, ils sauraient à peu près qui surveiller et à partir de quand.

Il réveilla Alphonse en frappant sur le mur en dessous de lui puis lui ordonna de descendre sans se préoccuper de son air indigné et attacha le message à sa patte.

– Apporte-le à Potter et magne-toi, dit-il à mi-voix en ouvrant la large baie vitrée.

Appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, il suivit des yeux le hibou Grand-Duc jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au loin. Il remonta ensuite dans ses appartements et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le petit salon, sur les nerfs. Le moindre bruit le faisait tressaillir. À chaque seconde, il s'attendait à voir son père fracasser la porte de sa chambre et lui faire payer son geste.

Il allait forcément remarquer l'absence d'Alphonse, pile après leur réunion, ou interroger Dobby qui n'aurait d'autre choix que d'avouer sa petite séance d'espionnage…

Pourtant, le ciel se colora lentement du rouge et violet du crépuscule sans que sa poignée ne bouge. Alors que les derniers rayons du soleil mourraient à l'horizon, une forme sombre vint se poser devant sa fenêtre et Draco s'empressa d'ouvrir à Alphonse.

Le hibou Grand-Duc lui tendit dignement la patte et il prit le message qui y était accroché. L'écriture était plus pressée que dans la dernière lettre.

 _Le père de Ron dit qu'il y aura plusieurs campings et plusieurs familles moldues. As-tu un moyen de savoir laquelle ?  
Potter_

La mention des Weasley déplut fortement à Draco et il répondit immédiatement.

 _Je ne dispose d'aucun moyen de savoir qui n'implique pas une mort certaine. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit aux Weasley ?  
DM_

Sans pitié, il renvoya Alphonse qui hulula d'un air courroucé mais se remit en vol. En le regardant s'éloigner dans le ciel d'encre, il songea qu'un truc plus rapide, plus instantané serait quand même plus pratique. Un truc sur lequel on écrirait et où l'autre pourrait lire directement le message.

Enfin ça n'existait pas.

Il attendit la réponse jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Vers une heure, il somnolait sur le canapé quand de petits coups contre la fenêtre le réveillèrent. Lorsqu'il détacha le message, Alphonse s'éloigna aussitôt vers les arbres les plus proches pour l'empêcher de le renvoyer en mission. Draco referma la fenêtre et déplia le mot.

 _Je n'ai pas parlé de toi aux Weasley, si c'est ce qui te préoccupe. Je me doutais que tu n'apprécierais pas. Mais merci pour les informations. Pour l'instant, je vais juste essayer d'avertir qui je peux, même si ma simple parole ne doit pas peser bien lourd, je pense qu'on m'écoutera. Les avantages du « survivant ».  
Potter_

La dernière phrase le surprit. Il avait toujours cru que Potter tirait une certaine fierté de ce surnom, pas qu'il le tournait en dérision. Au moins, il avait eu l'intelligence de garder pour lui de qui il tenait ses informations. Ce qui signifiait aussi que Potter lui faisait confiance. Sinon, il n'irait pas affirmer que des Mangemorts allaient débarquer en pleine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en demandant aux autres de le croire sur parole.

Draco s'imagina aussitôt lui envoyer de fausses informations pour le ridiculiser et accessoirement lui faire perdre toute crédibilité, mais l'idée – aussi juteuse soit-elle – dut rester une idée. Il avait besoin de tous les renseignements que pourrait lui fournir Potter sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il finit par somnoler sur le canapé et des images de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch se mélangèrent aux idées de pièges qu'il pourrait tendre à Potter.

Depuis de hauts gradins semblables à ceux de Poudlard, il voyait Potter débarquer dans le stade en plein match, porté par Dobby. Il criait que des moldus avaient pris la place des joueurs. Dobby volait soudain comme un balai pour s'arrêter devant un joueur et Potter lui arrachait sa cagoule de Mangemort pour découvrir son visage. C'était le père Weasley. Il pointait alors Potter du doigt en disant qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance parce que Draco Malfoy lui donnait ses informations.

Le bruit d'une porte et une vive lumière le tirèrent du sommeil en sursaut. Dans le cirage, Draco se redressa à demi sur le canapé en plissant les paupières face au douloureux éclat blanc qui tranchait avec l'obscurité de la pièce. Il devait être encore très tôt. Trop tôt.

– Qui est là… ? lança-t-il d'une voix pâteuse avant de reconnaître la longue silhouette de son père qui se découpait dans l'encadrement.

Toutes ses craintes de la veille ressurgirent comme un mur de brique en pleine figure, ce qui acheva de le réveiller et fit s'emballer son rythme cardiaque. Une sensation particulièrement désagréable au réveil. Cela faisait un an que son père l'ignorait froidement, il n'avait rien à faire à l'entrée de ses appartements avant l'aube. Sauf s'il avait découvert les informations qu'il avait communiquées à Potter… et là…

– Ta mère et moi partons, dit-il d'un ton glacial. Tu resteras seul, ce qui ne signifie pas plus de libertés que d'habitude. Je me suis assuré que Dobby suive cette consigne à la lettre.

Lucius referma la porte, le laissant dans le noir. Draco se rallongea en pressant un bras contre son visage avec un rire nerveux. Il devenait aussi paranoïaque qu'un Auror à la retraite. Ce n'était peut-être pas bon signe, mais au moins, ce n'était pas mortel.

Le second réveil fut bien plus agréable. Il était déjà midi et le délicieux fumet des plats préparés par Dobby le ramenèrent à la réalité, affamé.

La journée défila, et à chaque nouvelle heure il s'imaginait où en étaient les événements de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Les tentes devaient être montées depuis longtemps et entre elles les supporters se salueraient joyeusement, ceux des irlandais s'opposant à ceux des bulgares. Il y aurait Viktor Krum.

Quand la nuit commença à tomber, Draco s'imagina d'immenses gradins en train de se remplir de monde. Ses parents se trouvaient certainement dans une loge idéale près des Ministres. Potter et les Weasley dans un rang d'occasion, avec un poteau juste devant eux qui leur masquait la vue, les empêchant de profiter pleinement du match.

Mais Draco s'en serait contenté contre une chance d'y assister aussi. Maussade, il tenta de penser à autre chose qu'au Quidditch. Par exemple, combien de temps aurait-il le manoir Malfoy à lui seul ? Impossible à prévoir, il avait entendu parler de matchs records qui s'étaient poursuivis sans interruption pendant plusieurs semaines. Bien entendu, cela impliquait de changer régulièrement les joueurs, mais cela ne faisait qu'augmenter l'intérêt et les paris…

Avec un soupir frustré, Draco alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour s'obliger à dormir, mais le Quidditch le poursuivit jusque dans ses rêves.

En se levant, le lendemain matin, la chouette blanche comme la neige se trouvait à nouveau derrière la fenêtre. Draco récupéra la lettre rapidement. L'écriture était pressée et semblait avoir été écrite sur un support instable.

 _Tout s'est déroulé exactement comme tu l'avais dit. Dans la nuit, quelques heures après la fin du match, des Mangemorts s'en sont pris à une famille de moldus. Les membres du Ministère ont fini par intervenir, mais j'ai peur que mes avertissements n'aient pas changé grand-chose. Tous étaient déjà débordés à essayer de cacher notre présence aux moldus, et je dois admettre que les sorciers n'aidaient pas. Après le match, c'est devenu presque ingérable, alors quand je leur ai demandé de s'occuper en plus d'une potentielle attaque de Mangemorts sans la moindre preuve à l'appui, tu imagines la réponse._

 _Au passage, j'ai croisé tes parents dans la loge. J'étais surpris que tu ne sois pas avec eux, comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas venu voir le match ?_

 _Potter_

Dans sa réponse, Draco se chargea de lui rappeler qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses affaires. Malgré tout, ils continuèrent à échanger des hiboux durant les quelques jours qui les séparaient encore de la rentrée. Mais comme ni l'un ni l'autre n'apprit d'information notable durant ce laps de temps, leur courrier fut surtout une succession de piques et de provocations. Ce n'était pas spécialement utile, en revanche, cela constituait une distraction efficace.

ᴥ

– Oui mais Gryffondor… s'exclama une fillette à la voix haut perché en sautillant sur sa banquette, c'est là où il y a… _Harry Potter_! Mon frère dit qu'il faut être courageux pour y entrer, alors j'ai passé les vacances à faire des tests de courage ! J'ai même failli aller dans la Cabane hurlante de Pré-au-lard, mais finalement, mes parents n'ont pas voulu…

Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Depuis que le Poudlard Express avait quitté la gare de King's Cross, la bande de première année qui partageait son wagon n'avait fait que débattre sur la meilleure maison possible. Ils étaient tous tellement excités à l'idée de se rendre dans un collège de sorcellerie qu'ils avaient enfilés leurs robes dès le premier quart d'heure.

– Pour moi, le mieux, ça reste Serdaigle, contra une autre fillette, un peu hautaine. Les gens intelligents vont là-bas.

– C'est ridicule, on peut être intelligent sans aller à Serdaigle. C'est surtout les bosseurs qui y sont envoyés, mais si on a vraiment de l'ambition, il n'y a pas meilleur que Serpentard. Merlin était à Serpentard !

– Moi, j'aimerais bien aller à Poufsouffle, dit le plus petit de la bande.

Tous éclatèrent de rire en pensant qu'il plaisantait mais il garda son air sérieux.

– Poufsouffle, c'est la loyauté, non ? Je trouve ça important comme qualité.

– C'est surtout là où vont ceux qu'on ne veut pas ailleurs, railla la fille qui préférait Serpentard.

– Eh ben entre une maison qui rejette des élèves juste sur leur sang, et une autre qui les accueille sans distinction, je sais où je veux aller, répondit le petit garçon.

Draco eut un sourire narquois. Le discours des perdants. Sa maison était élitiste et faisait attention à la naissance pour s'assurer les meilleurs disciples possibles, tout simplement. Mais si des fois… quand il voyait Crabbe et Goyle… Enfin bon, les Serpentards s'assuraient juste que les Sang-de-Bourbe n'entachent pas leur blason.

Pour une fois, Draco fut attentif à la cérémonie de répartition, curieux de voir où étaient envoyés ses « compagnons » de voyage. Le petit garçon qui voulait se retrouver à Poufsouffle vit son souhait exaucé à l'instant où le chapeau effleura sa tête. Les fillettes qui adulaient Gryffondor et Serdaigle obtinrent également leur maison.

Puis McGonagall appela Miles Mulciber et Draco vit le dernier des quatre, celui qui préférait Serpentard, avancer vers le Choixpeau.

Il portait le nom d'un Mangemort.

Lorsque la table des Serpentards s'éleva en applaudissement pour saluer le choix du chapeau et que Draco vit Mulciber se diriger vers la place libre à côté de lui, il décida de le calmer tout de suite. Il n'avait aucune intention de subir la compagnie d'un mini-Mangemort en puissance.

– Tu étais dans mon wagon, dit Mulciber en guise de salut.

– Draco Malfoy.

L'expression de Mulciber se figea et il suspendit son geste de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Mais comme il n'osait pas non plus partir, Draco décida de l'aider :

– Ça te dirait de t'enrôler dans l'armée de Dumbledore ?

Horrifié, Mulciber s'éloigna à reculons et finit par s'asseoir plusieurs assiettes plus loin, sans cesser de lui jeter des coups d'œil effrayés. Draco eut donc une paix royale jusqu'à la fin du somptueux banquet.

Lorsque Dumbledore se leva pour son discours habituel… celui-ci ne fut pas si habituel que ça. Car cette année, Poudlard devait accueillir un événement qui n'avait plus eu lieu depuis un siècle.

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Les chuchotements se propagèrent par vagues, s'amplifiant les uns les autres jusqu'à provoquer une véritable effervescence à travers la Grande Salle. Même ceux qui ignoraient tout du Tournoi étaient emportés par la fébrilité et l'excitation des autres. Draco s'accouda à la table en songeant qu'il ne regrettait plus la fin des vacances, ni même d'avoir manqué la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Elle faisait pâle figure à côté.

Dumbledore réclama ensuite le silence pour détailler de nouvelles règles, dont une limite d'âge qui laissa Draco indifférent. Il fallait être majeur pour participer ? Il n'était pas suffisamment fou pour vouloir s'inscrire à une compétition potentiellement mortelle. Il jeta un regard en biais à Potter pour voir comment il encaissait _le choc_ de ne pas pouvoir risquer bêtement sa vie cette année. Et pour la seconde fois, il fut surpris. Parce que Potter ne semblait pas spécialement déçu.

Draco était pourtant persuadé que son instinct de survivant ne résisterait pas à l'occasion d'acquérir un peu plus de gloire. Entre Quirrell – le Basilic et Jedusor qu'il aurait dû affronter, sans son intervention – puis Sirius Black, sans compter qu'il avait réduit le Seigneur des Ténèbres au néant en étant bébé, il avait déjà un sacré palmarès à son actif.

Pourtant, à côté des jumeaux Weasley qui fixaient furieusement Dumbledore, ne pas pouvoir participer au Tournoi semblait laisser Potter totalement indifférent.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà !_

 _Je sais que beaucoup attendaient la rencontre Draco/Sirius, mais les circonstances leur laissent peu de temps pour aller prendre le thé ensemble, donc il faudra se contenter d'une entrevue pour l'instant... xo_

 _Je pense qu'on doit arriver peu à peu vers la moitié de l'histoire (déjà... o_o), même s'il reste encore du chemin à parcourir, notamment à travers le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui se profile !_

 _Encore une fois, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews géniales (oui je sais, je me répète) ! Ah et puisque maintenant je peux le dire, Soyann, tu avais deviné juste concernant le "mystérieux" expéditeur des lettres donc bravo ! x)_

 _Pour_ _ **Xio FMH**_ _(guest infiltrée du coup, mais je te comprends, on a une si jolie image de profil en guest, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter ! x) : Eh oui, tu as vu juste, sans Pettigrow la Coupe de Feu ne serait pas exactement la même (et Voldy continuerait de errer dans sa forêt d'Albanie pour toujours qui sait ?). Et puis, c'est pas que je ne veux pas de Diggory comme champion de Poudlard, mais bon..._

 ** _La Rouspteuse_** _: Contente que le choix te convienne pour le comportement de Draco, finalement ! Concernant la situation, ça pour s'être affiché, il s'est affiché. Et tu as raison, c'est tendu. Surtout que nous, on sait qui va rejoindre Pettigrow niark, niark (mais je ne suis pas sadique, hein ? Non non non) 0:)  
Surtout merci à toi ! ^^_


	11. Nom d'un dragon

**Chapitre XI : Nom d'un dragon  
**

* * *

Dumbledore se tenait devant la Coupe de Feu qui venait de donner les noms des champions de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Dans un silence presque sacré, la Grande Salle attendait celui qui compléterait le trio. Tous retinrent leur souffle lorsque la Coupe de Feu s'anima et cracha de ses flammes un morceau de papier noirci sur les bords.

– Le champion de Poudlard est… dit Dumbledore en l'attrapant du bout des doigts, Cedric Diggory !

Draco regarda la table des Poufsouffles hurler de joie tandis que Diggory se levait avec un grand sourire. Des exclamations assourdissantes et des applaudissements le suivirent alors qu'il allait rejoindre Fleur Delacour et Viktor Krum dans la salle réservée aux champions, derrière la table des professeurs.

Dumbledore dut attendre un bon moment avant de pouvoir conclure la cérémonie. Il se lança alors dans un joyeux discours que Draco écouta à peine, préférant imaginer les épreuves qui attendaient les champions. Mais, quand le feu de la Coupe redevint rouge pour la quatrième fois, il se redressa, soudain aussi attentif que les élèves autour de lui. Même Dumbledore avait cessé de parler.

Puis, une flamme s'éleva pour projeter un nouveau morceau de papier. Dumbledore tendit la main et l'attrapa presque mécaniquement. Longtemps, il se contenta de fixer ce qui y était inscrit sans rien dire. Puis ses yeux d'un bleu perçant balayèrent la Grande Salle.

Dans le silence de plomb, il lut :

– _Harry Potter._

Draco fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le concerné, comme l'ensemble de la Grande Salle. Potter semblait en état de choc et n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise. Inutile d'être Legilimens pour comprendre qu'il n'était pour rien dans ce qui venait de se produire.

Dans l'ambiance de malaise qui régnait, Draco préféra se murer dans ses réflexions. Car si quelqu'un avait mis le nom de Potter à son insu, on pouvait tout de suite écarter l'hypothèse d'une blague. La Coupe avait donné _quatre_ noms. Embrouiller un objet magique aussi puissant n'était pas à la portée du premier Weasley venu. Et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Quand Potter se leva pour traverser la salle, chacun de ses pas sembla durer une éternité. Draco se demanda s'il avait conscience du danger qui entourait sa candidature, ou si le choc l'empêchait toujours de réfléchir.

En tout cas, les professeurs l'avaient compris, eux, car Dumbledore mit brièvement fin à la cérémonie et pendant que la Grande Salle se vidait de ses élèves, Draco le vit se précipiter à son tour dans la salle derrière la table des professeurs, aussitôt suivi par Mr Croupton, Karkaroff et Madame Maxime, puis les professeurs McGonagall, Snape et Maugrey Fol Œil.

ᴥ

À une table isolée près de la fenêtre, Draco écoutait machinalement la silhouette fantomatique du professeur Binns en griffonnant quelques notes sur la guerre des gobelins. L'atmosphère somnolente du cours d'histoire de la magie n'aidait pas à se concentrer.

Depuis la cérémonie de la Coupe de Feu, les Serpentards lui avaient fichu une paix royale. Pas difficile de deviner que Potter faisait une cible bien plus juteuse à leurs yeux. D'ailleurs ils n'étaient pas les seuls à cracher ouvertement sur le survivant. Les Poufsouffles estimaient qu'il avait volé la gloire de leur champion et les Serdaigles suivaient le mouvement sans raison apparente.

On aurait pu croire que la première tâche qui approchait dangereusement les aurait un peu calmés mais les remarques ne s'en étaient faites que plus virulentes. Des paris avaient même commencé à circuler sur les performances des quatre champions, et si on ne se fiait qu'à ça, Potter avait de grandes chances de connaître une fin tragique d'ici deux jours.

Draco détacha le regard de ses notes où il avait commencé à dessiner et reporta son attention vers le professeur fantôme. La voix lente et monotone de Binns ne tarda pas à le faire décrocher à nouveau.

De la pointe de sa plume, il transforma une tache d'encre en trophée. Dans quel but avait-on forcé la participation de Potter dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Simplement pour le tuer, ou est-ce qu'il y avait une autre raison derrière tout ça ?

En clair, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était-il impliqué ?

Draco releva légèrement sa manche. Son Glyphe flamboyait de son éclat rubis habituel. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien impliqué, alors cet étrange pouvoir le lui dirait. Mais quand ? Le mois de novembre touchait déjà à sa fin. S'il devait attendre la dernière épreuve du Tournoi pour découvrir ce qui se tramait, il serait peut-être trop tard.

Draco repassa dans sa tête les circonstances dans lesquelles ses visions s'étaient manifestées.

D'abord, c'était au moment où Quirrell s'apprêtait à mettre la main sur la pierre philosophale, puis face au journal de Jedusor et à l'inscription sanglante sur le mur, et enfin, l'année précédente, en voyant les versions de Potter et Granger qui voyageaient dans le temps.

Draco fixa le trophée dessiné à l'encre. S'il se concentrait, il finirait bien par trouver un moyen de contrôler ses visions. Il repoussa ses notes sur les guerres de gobelins et rassembla tous les éléments en sa possession. La Coupe de Feu, le nom de Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se terrait dans l'ombre en compagnie de Pettigrow…

Sa question était simple existait-il un lien entre le mage noir et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

Les minutes continuèrent de s'écouler lentement, ponctuées par le discours ennuyeux du professeur Binns. À la fin du cours, alors que les élèves se réveillaient de leur torpeur et quittaient peu à peu la salle, le seul résultat notable que Draco avait réussi à obtenir était une légère brûlure sur son avant-bras. Il repoussa sa chaise avec frustration, ramassa son sac et sortit de la salle. Est-ce qu'il faisait fausse route et que le Tournoi n'avait aucun rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Non, le Glyphe le lançait, il devait seulement persévérer.

Néanmoins cela attendrait la fin du cours de potions. C'était bien la seule heure où il refusait de se laisser distraire. D'autant plus qu'ils travaillaient actuellement sur les poisons et les antidotes, un domaine aussi passionnant que complexe.

En arrivant dans le couloir des cachots, Draco croisa le regard de Blaise qui se trouvait déjà là avec Pansy, Théodore, Crabbe et Goyle. Chacun d'eux arborait un petit badge épinglé à leur robe, et les grosses lettres scintillantes formaient le message « À BAS POTTER ».

C'était donc ça qu'ils fabriquaient ? songea Draco en s'adossant aux pierres froides du mur.

Ces derniers jours, à chaque fois qu'il était passé dans la salle commune, il avait vu les Serpentards de son année réunis dans un coin à l'écart, complotant d'un air suspect. Si tout ça avait pour seul but de confectionner des badges ridicules, tant mieux.

À présent, les Serpentards attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de Potter, ravis à l'avance par leur mauvais coup. Quand Weasley apparut au bout du couloir, ils s'interpellèrent précipitamment à voix basse en préparant leurs badges.

– Attendez, murmura Pansy, Potter n'est pas avec lui.

Draco regarda passer devant lui le Weasley qui discutait avec Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, les mains dans les poches.

Depuis la cérémonie de la Coupe de Feu, quelque chose semblait s'être cassé dans le trio. Potter et Granger traînaient de leur côté et Weasley du sien, des fois avec ses frères, des fois avec les autres Gryffondors de son année. La raison pour laquelle il avait déserté restait un mystère. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il suivait simplement le mouvement consistant à se moquer de Potter, mais Draco en doutait. Il connaissait leur amitié stupidement infaillible et, même s'il ne possédait que peu d'estime pour le Wisily, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de lâcher son _meilleur ami_ juste pour faire comme les autres.

Pourtant…

Pourtant quand Potter descendit avec Granger dans le couloir des cachots, que les badges se mirent à scintiller et que les remarques fusèrent du groupe de Serpentards, Weasley ne leva pas le petit doigt pour le défendre. Il resta à l'écart, avec Finnigan et Thomas, à observer la scène sans rien dire.

– Tu comprends Potter, c'est Cedric Diggory le vrai champion de Poudlard, lança Pansy en riant, il fallait que quelqu'un se charge de rappeler que tu n'es qu'une contrefaçon.

– Très drôle, vraiment, répliqua sèchement Granger en poussant Potter par l'épaule pour l'éloigner des Serpentards. Viens, Harry, ne fait pas attention à eux.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Voir Potter bouillonner de l'intérieur ne fit que réjouir un peu plus les Serpentards. Draco capta le bref coup d'œil qu'il jeta en direction de Weasley et devina ce qui le mettait autant à cran.

Lui n'avait jamais accordé aveuglement sa confiance à de simples amis et voir Crabbe et Goyle se retourner contre lui ne l'avait pas spécialement surpris. En revanche, il croyait dur comme fer que son père le défendrait toujours. Et son père s'était rangé du côté des Mangemorts, contre lui. Donc il imaginait à peu près ce que Potter ressentait à cet instant.

– Laisse tomber, Harry, répéta Granger d'un ton plus ferme, visiblement inquiète qu'il réponde à la provocation. Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

– Tu sais qu'on a lancé des paris sur combien de temps tu tiendrais dans ce Tournoi ? insista une amie de Pansy d'une voix bourrée de fausse inquiétude. Ne le prends pas personnellement mais tout le monde est convaincu que tu ne dépasseras pas les dix minutes.

Elle refit scintiller son badge sous les hurlements de rire des Serpentards, mais un ricanement de Draco les interrompit. Ils se retournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme.

– Tu as un problème, sans doute ? lança Théodore.

– Pas moi, personnellement, mais vous par contre… répliqua-t-il d'un ton traînant. Si je résume, vous avez perdu tout votre temps libre à fabriquer des badges pour un champion qui ne survivra même pas à la première épreuve ? Vraiment ?

– Et alors ? dit Pansy, qui ne voyait visiblement pas où il voulait en venir.

– Alors, Pansy, on n'a pas besoin de rabaisser quelqu'un d'insignifiant. Par définition, il est déjà sans intérêt. Regarde Weasley par exemple. Mais vu tous les efforts que vous déployez contre Potter, je commence à me demander si vous ne vous sentez pas menacés.

– Menacés ? fit Blaise avec dédain. Tu te fiches de nous ?

– Oh, ce n'est pas ça ? Pourquoi tous ces jolis petits badges alors ? Pour attirer son attention ? Dans ce cas, il aurait été plus simple de marquer directement « _s'il te plaît, remarque-moi Potter_ », vous auriez gagné du temps et il vous aurait peut-être même signé un autographe. Par contre, je serais curieux de savoir depuis quand les Serpentards sont devenus des groupies du Saint Potter.

Ce fut au tour des Gryffondors stupéfaits d'éclater de rire, excepté Weasley qui semblait avoir une baguette magique coincée en travers de la gorge.

Théodore Nott fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

– Venant d'un traître à son sang, ça ne me surprend même pas. Par contre, je me demande ce que ton père penserait en te voyant défendre Potter…

Entendre Théodore cracher sur son sang et qu'il _ose_ parler de son père lui donnait envie de tester quelques Sortilèges Impardonnables. Mais contrairement à Potter, il savait maîtriser ses émotions et ne tressaillit même pas.

– Défendre Potter ? fit Draco en éclatant de rire. Nott, de nous deux, je ne suis pas celui qui lui court après avec des badges ridicules en essayant désespérément d'attirer son attention.

À cet instant, il sut que sa fragile trêve avec les Serpentards venait de se rompre. Les élèves près de Draco reculèrent en voyant Théodore sortir sa baguette, et il s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsque l'ordre du professeur Snape claqua, glacial.

– Rangez-ça, Nott. Immédiatement.

Dans le soudain silence, il balaya les élèves rassemblés devant sa classe d'un regard noir. Jamais le professeur Snape n'avait employé ce ton envers les Serpentards et Théodore ne se risqua pas à désobéir. Blaise et Pansy, qui avaient porté la main à leurs robes de sorcier, laissèrent retomber discrètement leurs bras et l'atmosphère se fit aussi lourde que le plomb. Le professeur Snape n'essaya pas de creuser ce qui venait de se produire, et Draco avait l'intuition qu'il savait déjà.

La tension ne s'apaisa pas lorsqu'il déverrouilla la porte pour les laisser entrer.

– Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il en retrouvant son propre bureau.

En s'installant derrière son chaudron, à l'exact opposé des Serpentards, Draco remarqua que les badges scintillants avaient mystérieusement disparu de leurs robes. Il aurait été surprenant qu'ils continuent de les porter après que Draco les ait tournés en ridicule, mais savoir que quelques mots de sa part suffisaient à ruiner tous leurs efforts était très satisfaisant. Décidément, les Serpentards étaient complètement perdus sans lui.

Pendant que les élèves allaient chercher la potion qu'ils avaient laissée reposer durant le week-end, les instructions apparurent sur le tableau noir. Ils en étaient à la dernière étape d'un travail sur plusieurs semaines et le moindre faux-pas promettait un échec irrattrapable. Draco s'enferma dans sa bulle et s'appliqua à suivre les étapes à la lettre, concentré. Couper les racines, baisser le feu, remuer dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre cinq fois, en sens inverse sept fois, piller et ajouter de la poudre de scarabées, remonter le feu…

Lorsque la surface de sa potion prit une teinte citron à l'aspect épais, très proche du résultat attendu, Draco se reconnecta à la réalité. Autour de lui, les chaudrons bouillonnaient dans différentes teintes de jaunes et les élèves s'y affairaient en vérifiant régulièrement les instructions. Il avait un peu d'avance.

Voyant qu'il ne faisait plus rien, le professeur Snape approcha de lui pour vérifier sa potion.

– Le sisymbre aurait gagné à être plus fin, et tu as eu la main un peu trop lourde sur la poudre de scarabées.

Un bref regard lui avait suffi pour déterminer ses erreurs. Il ajouta malgré tout :

– Mais c'est une bonne préparation. Même si l'antidote pourrait être amélioré, il fonctionnerait en tant que tel. Prépares-en une fiole, tu la poseras sur mon bureau à la fin du cours.

Il s'éloigna ensuite pour critiquer la préparation de Londubat qui ressemblait à une bourbe marécageuse. Draco l'écouta d'un air moqueur, ravi des compliments que sa propre potion avait reçus.

Sauf que maintenant, il avait terminé, et il s'ennuyait.

L'histoire du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers lui revint en tête quand que le professeur Snape s'attaqua au travail de Potter.

Peut-être que, comme avec le journal de Jedusor ou l'inscription sanglante sur le mur, il lui fallait quelque chose en lien avec la vision pour que son Glyphe s'active ? Dans ce cas, Potter était le principal concerné.

Les mains appuyées contre le bureau – parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'effondrer en plein cours dans le cas où il réussirait – Draco se concentra sur la nuque de Potter, deux tables devant lui. Il tâcha de chasser tout ce qui ne concernait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou le Tournoi.

Une soudaine chaleur se diffusa de son Glyphe dans tout son avant-bras et il sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie, même si le résultat était encore trop faible. Le poing serré, il persista alors que la chaleur se transformait lentement en brûlure. L'exercice requerrait bien plus d'énergie et de concentration qu'il l'aurait cru. Il commençait à avoir le souffle court lorsque la salle de cours vacilla soudain autour de lui.

 _C'était le crépuscule. Les ombres appartenant à d'anciennes tombes s'étiraient sur un sol envahi de mauvaises herbes, et au milieu de ce vieux cimetière, les silhouettes encagoulées des Mangemorts formaient un cercle effrayant. Et au centre de ce cercle, Potter brandissait sa baguette vers un homme au visage blafard, lisse et cruel, et aux terrifiants yeux rouges._

Une douleur l'arracha brutalement à la vision son front venait de frôler le bord du chaudron bouillant. Draco se redressa lentement en faisant mine de vérifier quelque chose dans sa potion, sans comprendre ce sentiment horrifiant qui courrait sur sa peau.

Puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de voir.

Cet homme qu'affrontait Potter, au milieu de tous les Mangemorts, ne pouvait être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait vu juste, le Tournoi avait bien un lien avec le retour du terrible mage noir. Aucun moyen de savoir quand, ou comment, mais s'il ne parvenait pas à l'en empêcher, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait dans ce cimetière, en chair et en os, et suffisamment en forme pour livrer un duel.

Draco rangea rapidement ses affaires, prépara une fiole de sa potion, vida son chaudron d'un coup de baguette et attendit impatiemment la fin du cours en martelant le sol de pierre sous son pied. À l'instant où le professeur Snape leur ordonna de récupérer un échantillon de leur préparation – quel qu'en soit l'état – pour le déposer sur son bureau, Draco se leva.

Il ralentit en passant devant le bureau de Potter qui examinait avec dépit sa mixture orangée.

– J'ai du nouveau, dit-il d'un ton bas, pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

Puis il s'éloigna pour déposer sa fiole sur le bureau de Snape.

Dans le couloir du cachot, il attendit à l'écart pendant que les autres élèves sortaient. Potter fut parmi les derniers à quitter la classe. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil la porte en regardant autour de lui, à sa recherche et Draco lui indiqua les escaliers d'un geste de la main. En haut, le hall était bondé d'élèves qui se pressaient vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

– Il va falloir te passer de repas, Potter, il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes là-bas.

– De toute façon, je ne comptais pas t'inviter à la table des Gryffondors, répondit-il en tournant vers les doubles portes.

Après une brève hésitation, il ajouta :

– Pourquoi tu t'en es mêlé ?

– Mêlé de quoi ?

– Les Serpentards, les badges, dit-il lentement alors qu'ils sortaient dans le parc, enveloppé par la brise froide de fin novembre.

La prudence excessive de Potter donnait l'impression qu'il marchait sur un champ de mine et Draco se doutait que leur conversation était ce _champ_ _de_ _mine_. Parler par lettre était une chose, mais en face, l'animosité accumulée ces dernières années rendait l'exercice moins évident.

– Depuis quand ce que je fais te concerne ? dit-il d'un ton tranchant, pour clore le sujet.

Ils continuèrent de descendre vers le lac en silence. Une fois aux abords de l'eau grise, Draco vérifia que personne ne les avait suivis. En dehors de quatre élèves qui longeaient la rive, leurs robes portant les couleurs de Durmstrang, rien à signaler. Bien. À choisir, il préférait qu'on ne l'entende pas communiquer des informations sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Potter.

– On va se mettre d'accord tout de suite est-ce que tu as mis ton nom dans la Coupe ?

– Non ! répondit Potter d'un ton exaspéré. _Ce n'est pas moi !_ Combien de fois je…

– C'est bien ce qui me semblait, le coupa Draco, pensif.

Il y eut un blanc durant lequel Potter l'observa, interdit.

– Alors tu me crois ?

– Que je te crois ou non, tu n'as pas le niveau pour embrouiller un objet magique aussi puissant que la Coupe de Feu.

– Ce n'est pas _évident_ pour tout le monde, répondit Potter avec amertume en se tournant vers le lac qui reflétait un ciel gris. Ils sont tous persuadés que je voulais voler toute la gloire et que ça s'est retourné contre moi. Risquer la mort pour quelques pièces et des applaudissements, alors que cette année aurait enfin pu être tranquille…

– Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre pour si peu, il y a pire à venir, dit Draco sans le moindre tact. J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que le Tournoi et ta candidature ont tous les deux un lien avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Potter fronça les sourcils et se détourna du lac pour l'observer à nouveau.

– C'était ce que tu voulais me dire ? Dans ce cas sois rassuré, Voldemort ne risque pas de revenir, parce que je ne passerai jamais la première tâche.

Lui répondre qu'il survivrait, puisqu'il l'avait vu affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres en vision, n'était pas une option. De toute façon, il n'était pas là pour jouer les meilleurs amis réconfortants.

– Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on essaie de te tuer, tu te débrouilleras. Sans compter que les règles du Tournoi ont changé depuis un siècle. La limite d'âge, la sécurité, Dumbledore et le Ministère qui ne laisseront pas mourir leur précieux survivant. Je suis sûr que gagner ne sera pas si difficile.

Potter eut un rictus sans joie.

– Rendez-vous ce soir à la forêt interdite, et on en reparle.

 **ᴥ**

Il faisait sombre, autant à cause des arbres de la forêt interdite que de la nuit qui tombait doucement. Et devant lui, quatre énormes _dragons_. Trois dormaient paresseusement sous la garde de sorciers, et un quatrième crachait d'impressionnants jets de flammes, sa longue queue hérissée de piques provoquant des secousses chaque fois qu'elle frappait le sol.

– Non, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air difficile, ironisa Potter, caché à la vue des sorciers derrière un tronc épais. Il suffit de lui voler un de ses œufs, un vrai jeu d'enfant. Tu veux prendre ma place ?

Draco fixa la grande dragonne noire qui fut soudain illuminée par une demi-douzaine d'éclairs de Stupéfixion. Elle s'abattit sur le sol en le faisant trembler avec force, et Draco eut du mal à conserver son masque impassible.

– Tu peux toujours t'exiler au bout du monde, proposa-t-il.

Potter éclata de rire, aussi surpris que lui de l'entendre faire dire ça.

– Pour être honnête, j'y ai déjà pensé.

Draco réprima un sourire et se concentra sur la créature à quelques mètres de lui. Le regard jaune à la pupille verticale, reptilienne, de la dragonne étendue au sol le fit frissonner. Il lui rappelait un autre reptile qu'il avait affronté dans les entrailles du château.

À ce souvenir, une idée germa dans son esprit.

– Remarque, à côté d'un Basilic, je trouve que ta tâche n'est pas insurmontable, dit-il.

– Un… Basilic ?

– Le monstre qui gardait la Chambre des Secrets. Un serpent géant dont la morsure est un des venins les plus puissants au monde et qui peut tuer d'un simple regard. C'est lui qui pétrifiait les Sang-de-Bourbe.

– Et c'est ce que tu as affronté… ? dit lentement Potter en passant sur le « Sang-de-Bourbe ».

– Oui, dit-il en se gardant de préciser qu'il ne l'avait pas vaincu non plus. Je m'en suis sorti en faisant venir mon balai. C'était le seul moyen d'être insaisissable pour le Basilic. Tu pourrais t'en sortir de la même façon, surtout qu'il faut juste récupérer un de ses œufs, pas l'abattre.

– Je n'aurai droit qu'à ma baguette.

Draco lui lança un regard appuyé et Potter souffla un « oh… » entre stupéfaction et soulagement, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il existait réellement un moyen de survivre à cette première tâche. Il se mit à marcher de long en large entre les branches en murmurant :

– Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… il suffirait que j'apprenne à maîtriser le sortilège d'attraction… ensuite je pourrais… Attends, tu connaissais ce sort en seconde année ?

Les sorciers non loin d'eux avaient commencé à s'activer pour solidifier les liens qui entravaient la grande dragonne noire et ils jugèrent plus prudent de s'éloigner. Ils traversèrent la forêt interdite en direction du château jusqu'à retrouver la pelouse du parc sous leurs pieds.

– Si j'ai pu maîtriser ce sort en seconde année, tu devrais t'en sortir. Donc je maintiens ce que j'ai dit gagner ce Tournoi n'est pas bien compliqué, conclut Draco.

ᴥ

Malgré tout, il savait qu'apprendre le sortilège d'Attraction en un jour relevait de l'exploit. Lui-même avait dû s'y reprendre de nombreuses fois, en étalant ses entraînements sur plusieurs semaines, avant d'obtenir un résultat convenable – c'est-à-dire où l'objet ciblé ne s'arrêtait pas à mi-chemin pour prendre un café avec le sol.

Il doutait presque que Potter puisse y parvenir. Mais d'un autre côté, il s'agissait d'un sortilège avancé à l'époque où il l'avait appris. À présent, c'était largement de leur niveau. Ils l'avaient même étudié durant un cours du professeur Flitwick.

En descendant déjeuner, le lendemain midi, Draco croisa Potter qui revenait d'un cours de botanique en compagnie de Granger. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger du regard et Potter fit lentement « non » de la tête en guise de réponse avant de poursuivre son chemin vers l'escalier de marbre.

Draco songea aux délicieux mets qui débordaient des tables de la Grande Salle, puis fit une croix dessus. Dans sa vision, Potter se chargeait de combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'il mourrait bêtement devant les dragons, ça risquait de compliquer sérieusement les choses. Il aurait tout le temps qu'il faudrait pour manger plus tard, et puis il n'était pas Crabbe et Goyle, il pouvait sauter un repas.

Il suivit donc Potter et Granger jusqu'à les voir entrer dans une salle de classe libre. Quand il voulut tourner la poignée, celle-ci résista. Draco sortit sa baguette et tapota dessus.

– _Alohomora._

Un déclic retentit et il poussa la porte. À l'autre bout de la salle, Potter et Granger étaient occupés à disposer des plumes, des livres et tout le contenu de leur sac sur les bureaux réservés aux élèves.

– Alors, où est-ce que tu en es ? lança-t-il d'un ton traînant en s'adossant à la porte qui se referma dans un claquement.

Surprise, Granger laissa échapper un gros dictionnaire de runes qui heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Les deux Gryffondors se tournèrent vers lui.

– Ce n'est toujours pas ça, répondit Potter une fois la surprise passée.

Draco pointa sa baguette sur l'épais volume tombé au sol.

– _Accio dictionnaire !_

Aussitôt, celui-ci vola vers lui et Draco le rattrapa fermement. Comme il s'y attendait, l'ouvrage pesait son poids. Sans délicatesse, il le balança sur un bureau devant lui.

– Montre, dit-il.

Potter leva à son tour sa baguette en tâchant d'imiter le sortilège d'Attraction de Draco. Le dictionnaire quitta le bureau pour se diriger lentement vers lui, mais moins d'un mètre plus loin, il vacilla dangereusement et finit par s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol.

– Ce n'est pas brillant, commenta Draco.

– Si tu es venu ici pour nous faire perdre notre temps, tu peux repartir immédiatement, répliqua sèchement Granger.

– Sur un autre ton, Sang-de-Bourbe. Et si tu veux être efficace, Potter, il serait plus intelligent de commencer par des objets plus légers. Les plumes par exemple.

Il s'attendait à ce que son insulte envers Granger fasse quelques vagues mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en soucia. Au contraire, elle approuva son conseil d'un signe de tête et Potter se tourna vers les plumes en levant sa baguette. L'une des plumes s'envola vers lui puis retomba doucement vers le sol à mi-chemin. C'était déjà mieux que le dictionnaire, mais pas un exploit non plus. Avec un regain d'espoir, il s'appliqua à attirer toutes celles qui se trouvaient sur les bureaux jusqu'à lui.

– Concentre-toi, Harry, concentre-toi, dit Granger pour ce qui semblait être la quinzième fois.

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? répliqua Potter, à bout de patience.

Sa colère lui fit rater le sortilège suivant et au lieu de venir vers lui, la plume fut expulsée contre le mur. Il tenta de se calmer et reprit l'entraînement.

Lorsque la fin de la pause déjeuner sonna, Granger observa les plumes aux pieds de Potter en hochant la tête. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à les faire voler jusqu'à sa main, mais elles tombaient à présent très près de lui.

– Il y a du progrès, dit-elle d'un ton encourageant.

– Tu as beau être une catastrophe en Quidditch, tu dois être au courant qu'un balai est plus lourd qu'une plume, Granger. Et la distance qu'il devra parcourir sera beaucoup plus importante. Il y a peut-être du _progrès_ mais c'est loin d'être suffisant.

– Je devrais peut-être rater divination, dit Potter.

– Non tu ne devrais pas, répliqua-t-elle fermement en rassemblant ses affaires d'un coup de baguette. Et moi, je ne manquerai pas un cours d'arithmancie. Je vais y aller, on se voit tout à l'heure. Toi _aussi_ , tu devrais y aller, ajouta-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Pris au dépourvu, Draco pesa le pour et le contre de la suivre. Lui aussi avait cours d'arithmancie, et il ne comptait pas le manquer à la base. Mais c'était avant de voir Granger quitter la salle comme une tornade. Il doutait que Potter poursuivrait l'entraînement seul et jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Granger le laisserait perdre un temps précieux la veille de la première tâche.

– J'admire son sens des priorités, dit-il finalement d'un ton sarcastique. Après tout, quelle importance que tu te fasses tuer par un dragon ? Tant que tu ne manques aucun cours, tout va bien.

– En première année, quand on s'était retrouvé face au chien à trois tête, Hermione nous avait dit quelque chose du genre « on aurait pu se faire tuer, ou _pire_ , expulser », se rappela Potter en réprimant un sourire. Tu comprends que rater un cours est inenvisageable pour elle.

Draco haussa les sourcils. Difficile de croire que quelqu'un d'aussi terre à terre qu'Hermione Granger ait pu sortir une absurdité pareille. Mais ce souvenir avait eu l'avantage de distraire Potter de ces préoccupations, ce qui leur offrait opportunité inespérée.

– Reprends, dit Draco en désignant le _Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 4._

Potter se concentra, puis lança un _Accio_ vers le manuel qui s'envola vers lui sans vaciller. Il s'attendait tellement à échouer que le manuel lui frappa le poignet sans qu'il ne tente de le rattraper et tomba ouvert sur le sol. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et lissa les pages froissées par la chute.

– Ça a marché, dit-il, stupéfait.

– Oui, effectivement ça _marche mieux_ quand tu n'es pas constamment déconcentré par les dragons.

– Comment tu sais que… Oh et puis laisse tomber, fit Potter. Je les affronte demain, évidemment que j'y pense. Bon, je recommence…

Sans doute grâce à l'assurance d'avoir déjà réussi une fois, il n'eut pas trop de mal à attirer à lui les plumes et les fins manuels sur lesquels il répéta le sortilège. Quand il n'eut plus de cibles sur lesquelles s'entraîner, Draco, toujours à l'opposé de la salle de classe, lança quelques _Accio_ pour ramener les objets à lui.

Au retour de Granger, Potter lui réclama aussitôt son dictionnaire des runes pour évaluer sa progression. Elle le sortit de son sac rempli à craquer et le déposa sur le bureau près de la porte avant de reculer, soucieuse.

Cette fois, le lourd dictionnaire s'éleva avec plus d'assurance parcourut tout le chemin jusqu'à Potter avant de s'aplatir à ses pieds avec un bruit sourd.

– C'est beaucoup mieux qu'avant !

Draco retint une remarque cinglante, agacé par la manière qu'avait Granger de tout trouver encourageant, même lorsque c'était loin d'être suffisant. Une petite voix lui souffla que la progression était quand même notable et que les Gryffondors disposaient encore de toute la soirée et d'une bonne partie de la nuit pour perfectionner la maîtrise du sortilège. Donc il n'avait plus besoin de rester.

Draco fut aussitôt d'accord avec cette petite voix. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui risquerait sa vie face à des dragons le lendemain, alors il était parfaitement libre de redescendre dans son dortoir, de s'installer dans son lit à baldaquin et de dormir paisiblement après un copieux dîner dans la Grande Salle.

– Je vais y aller, vous vous débrouillerez très bien sans mon aide, dit-il. Amusez-vous bien. Et bonne chance avec les dragons, Potter, ajouta-t-il, narquois.

Celui-ci fit tourner sa baguette pour effectuer un sortilège d'Expulsion qui projeta un manuel droit sur Draco. En tirant la porte devant lui pour se protéger, il entendit le choc entre le bois et le livre.

– Un _Repulso_ magnifiquement exécuté, dommage que l' _Accio_ soit à peu près tout le contraire de ce sort, se moqua Draco en écartant la porte.

– Si tu te demandais quand partir, je crois que c'est le moment, répliqua Potter avec une nuance amusée. Il y en a qui ont encore du travail.

– Ça, je te le confirme.

– Je me demande si le sortilège d'Expulsion marche sur un être humain.

– Malheureusement pour toi, Potter, non, railla Draco avant de quitter finalement la salle.

ᴥ

Le lendemain, une atmosphère mélangeant tension et excitation s'était emparée de Poudlard. Les élèves des différentes écoles furent conduits jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt où d'immenses gradins avaient été dressés. Ils entouraient l'arène rocheuse où dragons et champions s'affronteraient.

En tâchant de rester détaché de la nervosité ambiante, Draco prit place sur les bancs en bois. Il ne cessait de se demander si Potter maîtrisait finalement son sortilège d'attraction. Dans le cas contraire, ils assisteraient sans doute à un spectacle sanglant… Il y a quelques années, cette perspective l'aurait réjoui, mais à présent, il tenait à ce que Potter reste en vie, ne serait-ce que pour s'occuper du sale boulot concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Quand les tribunes furent pleines à craquer, colorées par la foule arborant les couleurs de leur champion, une voix magiquement amplifiée résonna autour de l'arène.

– Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! Bienvenue dans cette première épreuve du grand, du célèbre, du dangereux Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Draco reconnut l'enthousiasme exagéré de Ludo Verpey, le directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques, et accessoirement ex-batteur de l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne.

– Je vous demande à présent d'encourager de toutes vos forces notre premier concurrent à entrer dans l'arène ! poursuivit Verpey. Attention, veuillez accueillir – il marqua une pause pour le suspense – Cedric Diggory ! Le champion… ou devrais-je dire, _l'un_ des champions de Poudlard !

Des exclamations et des cris retentirent de toute part lorsque Diggory pénétra l'arène. Toute l'assurance et la fierté qu'il affichait en se pavanant dans les couloirs de Poudlard avaient laissé place à une expression déterminée – et légèrement verdâtre. Il paraissait minuscule face à l'immense masse écailleuse du dragon, mais ne se défila pas. En pointant sa baguette vers l'un des rochers, il exécuta une métamorphose irréprochable et un petit chien surexcité se mit à courir dans tous les sens.

Le dragon observa ce petit animal qui bondissait entre ses pattes d'un air intéressé et décida rapidement d'en faire son apéritif. Sa mâchoire claqua plusieurs fois dans le vide pendant que Diggory profitait de la diversion pour se faufiler derrière la créature. En saisissant l'œuf d'or parmi les véritables œufs de dragon, il rata le regard reptilien qui s'était posé sur lui, menaçant. La foule hurla quand un puissant jet de flamme brûla sa tunique aux couleurs de Poufsouffle.

Draco se fit la réflexion que des gradins en _bois_ était une idée particulièrement stupide pour retenir des dragons cracheurs de feu.

Fleur Delacour fut la seconde à entrer dans l'arène. Elle aussi semblait terrifiée, loin de son attitude hautaine habituelle. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes et un dangereux jet de flamme pour se rappeler comment marchaient ses jambes. Elle courut ensuite se mettre à l'abri derrière un rocher. Sans récupérer son souffle, elle leva sa baguette par-dessus la pierre, la dirigeant droit sur la gueule du dragon et dut s'y reprendre par trois fois pour que son enchantement le frappe. Celui-ci battit des paupières, l'air soudain somnolant, puis s'abattit sur le sol en provoquant des secousses qui se propagèrent jusque dans les gradins.

Un silence de plomb envahit l'arène alors qu'elle contournait le dragon, comme si le moindre soupir risquait de le réveiller. Au moment où Delacour passait devant son museau pour rejoindre les œufs, un jet de flamme jaillit du sommeil de la créature et enflamma sa robe. Delacour l'éteignit en invoquant maladroitement un jet d'eau qui laissa le tissu noirci, puis se hâta vers l'œuf d'or dont elle s'empara d'un geste tremblant.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Viktor Krum d'apparaître dans l'arène de sa démarche gauche. Les cris des fans devinrent insupportables. Comme Delacour, il s'attaqua directement au dragon en lui lançant un maléfice dans l'œil. La bête aveuglée devint si furieuse qu'elle écrasa plusieurs de ses propres œufs – ce qui lui coûta des points – et se mit à cracher du feu tout autour d'elle.

En usant de ses excellents réflexes d'attrapeur, Krum esquiva le feu et les coups de queue qui frappaient au hasard et réussit à s'approcher suffisamment pour s'emparer de l'œuf qui brillait d'un éclat doré.

Draco appuya son poing contre sa joue en ignorant l'ambiance électrique qui enflammait les gradins. Un caillou métamorphosé, un enchantement pour faire dormir et un maléfice… si on oubliait la possibilité d'une mort atroce, le spectacle en devenait presque ennuyeux. Il commença à tapoter impatiemment contre le banc de bois mais s'immobilisa dès que Potter entra dans l'arène.

Ils y étaient.

Face à l'impressionnante dragonne noire, Potter lança un sortilège qui n'eut _apparemment_ aucun effet. Dans son gradin, Draco entendit les élèves s'étonner de le voir échouer son sortilège et de ne rien tenter d'autre, mais lui savait qu'il attendait le résultat de son _Accio_.

Lorsque Potter bondit derrière les rochers pour se protéger des jets de flamme furieux de la créature sans chercher à attaquer, beaucoup en conclurent qu'il n'avait aucun plan et qu'il espérait simplement survivre.

Puis, des spectateurs attentifs pointèrent du doigt l'Éclair de feu qui filait vers l'arène. Le balai décrivit un arc-de-cercle vers le rocher derrière lequel Potter se protégeait des flammes, et qui commençait à prendre la couleur rouge de la pierre en fusion.

Potter se hissa dessus et décolla en catastrophe pour ne pas finir carbonisé. Puis il s'éleva au-dessus de la dragonne en esquivant habilement les dangereux jets de feu. Le tumulte de la foule qui hurlait des encouragements se fit assourdissant.

Irritée par cet intrus qu'elle ne pouvait ni tuer, ni brûler, ni chasser, et qui la provoquait continuellement, la dragonne finit par déployer ses ailes et s'envoler, s'éloignant ainsi de ses œufs.

Potter descendit alors en piquet, dut faire une violente embardée pour éviter les flammes brûlantes, et fut précipité vers la queue hérissée de pointes qui le frappa durement à l'épaule. En entendant les cris horrifiés de la foule, Draco eut un rictus. La moitié des élèves qui retenaient à présent leur souffle étaient également ceux qui lui avaient fait vivre un enfer. Une belle bande d'hypocrites.

Un simple dragon suffisait à leur faire oublier toutes leurs insultes de ces derniers mois. Draco songea qu'il n'aurait pas renoncé pour si peu, quitte à pourrir quelqu'un, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

Enfin, des hurlements de victoire saluèrent la remontée en chandelle de Potter. Il se tenait étrangement penché sur son balai à cause de sa blessure, mais brandissait l'œuf d'or dans sa main gauche. Il traça un cercle autour de l'arène en examinant les gradins et ralentit en repérant Draco. Avec un sourire grisé, il leva l'œuf dans sa direction.

Draco plissa dédaigneusement le nez.

Une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait aidé – en mettant de côté le Seigneur des Ténèbres – était qu'il savait ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on se retrouvait soudain au milieu d'une foule hostile et le désagréable isolement qui allait avec. Il connaissait également le terrifiant vertige d'être plongé au cœur une épreuve insurmontable et potentiellement mortelle.

Mais maintenant qu'il se pavanait sur son balai avec l'œuf d'or, Draco regrettait juste que Potter soit hors de portée du dragon.

Dès que les résultats de sa prestation eurent été donnés par les jurys, le classant premier ex aequo avec Krum, Draco se leva des gradins et redescendit vers le parc alors que les élèves discutaient encore frénétiquement sur les bancs en bois. Arrivé en bas, sur la pelouse, il vit Potter sortir de la tente de l'infirmière à sa gauche et se diriger directement vers lui.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, regrettant que le sortilège d'Expulsion ne fonctionne pas sur les humains et attendit que le survivant le rejoigne. Il tenait toujours son œuf d'or à la main, et surtout, Granger et _Weasley_ le suivaient. Draco ricana en voyant que le rouquin avait fait son grand retour… après la bataille.

– J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un petit prétentieux égoïste mais finalement tu es supportable, dit Potter d'un ton beaucoup trop joyeux à son goût.

– Continue de m'insulter et je te le fais regretter.

– Juste pour être sûr, la partie insultante de ma phrase, c'est bien celle où je te trouve supportable ? plaisanta-t-il.

Visiblement, affronter des dragons le mettait d'excellente humeur.

– Oui, un compliment, venant d'un ennemi, je considère ça comme une insulte, confirma Draco. Tu venais me remercier, je suppose ?

Weasley s'étrangla.

– Te _remercier_ ? répéta-t-il en les dévisageant tour à tour.

Mais Potter n'y fit pas attention, soudain plus sérieux. Il hésita, puis finit par recaler l'œuf d'or sous son bras et lui tendit la main, exactement comme lui-même l'avait fait, lors de leur premier jour à Poudlard.

– C'est ce que je voulais, oui. Merci.

Draco demeura immobile un moment. Derrière Potter, la tête ahurie du Weasley était impayable. Évidemment, Granger était moins surprise. Draco songea que s'il suivait la petite idée qui lui trottait dans à l'esprit, elle perdrait sa suffisance. Alors, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier qu'aucun Serpentard ne descendait des gradins, il serra la main de Potter. Ce geste lui donna la furieuse impression de pactiser avec le diable, mais il n'en montra rien.

– Mais de rien, dit-il d'un ton traînant.

* * *

 _Je poste beaucoup plus tard que prévu (notamment à cause d'une clef USB de %$~# qui m'a fait perdre la moitié du chapitre, maudite soit-elle è_é) mais bref... du coup j'ai quand même essayé de carburer pour ne pas trop tarder... Sauf que je n'étais jamais satisfaite, ce qui fait que j'ai dû recommencer un nombre incalculable de fois, et évidemment, ça a pris des plombes -n-  
_

 _Ahhh.  
_

 _Mais enfin, ça y est '^-^ J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! À bientôt :)  
_

 _.._

 _ **La Rouspteuse** , je suis contente que l'attitude de Draco te rende plus sereine x) Par contre si Lucius avait grillé l'échange de courrier, houlà o_o (une rouste c'est gentil encore !), donc je ne pense pas que lui soit serein d'être un "bon petit gars", c'est dangereux comme profession quand on s'appelle Malfoy xD_


	12. Sous le lac

**Chapitre XII : Sous le lac**

* * *

La bibliothèque était presque vide quand Draco était entré, mais évidemment, Granger y travaillait déjà. Il avait récupéré quelques lourds volumes et planchait sur les différents ingrédients pour potion qu'un dragon pouvait fournir et leurs utilisations. Il avait déjà achevé les parties sur le sang et les cornes mais il restait encore le foie.

Il tournait les pages de l'épaisse _Encyclopédie des ingrédients_ lorsqu'un gros œuf doré se posa sur le livre. Draco releva un regard irrité.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais _encore_ t'aider, Potter ?

– Tu as été de bon conseil jusque-là, alors je tente juste ma chance, au cas où tu serais plus inspiré que nous pour résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf.

Draco fit tourner sa plume du bout des doigts. Refuser serait admettre qu'une simple énigme pouvait lui résister ou qu'il ne se croyait pas capable de faire mieux qu'une bande de Gryffondors arriérés.

– Je t'écoute, dit-il avec une pointe d'agacement en roulant son devoir de potions.

– Il s'ouvre avec ça.

Potter lui montra le petit loquet au sommet de l'œuf d'or.

– Mais je te déconseille de l'utiliser, sauf si tu veux être jeté dehors par Madame Pince. À chaque fois qu'on l'ouvre, il fait un bruit horrible, strident, et la seule façon de le faire taire, c'est de le refermer. Je me suis déchiré les tympans à essayer de capter quelque chose et je peux te garantir qu'il n'y a rien à en tirer, à part te mettre tout ton dortoir à dos.

Draco l'observa longuement l'œuf d'or qui étincelait au milieu des livres avant de se décider. Si le Tournoi était bel et bien lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'aurait pas de mal à provoquer une vision en se concentrant sur cet œuf.

– Donne-moi un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, dit-il.

Potter s'assit sur une chaise en face de lui, signe qu'il attendrait. Au début, il semblait aussi réfléchir, mais il finit par abandonner et ouvrit un des volumes consacrés aux ingrédients de potions.

– Je n'ai pas commencé le devoir que nous a donné Snape, commenta-t-il en feuilletant les pages.

Draco l'ignora. Son Glyphe avait déjà commencé à réagir, beaucoup plus rapidement que lors de ses précédents essais. Il commençait à maîtriser ce pouvoir si particulier. En revanche, la brûlure semblait plus intense à chaque fois qu'il forçait les visions. En se concentrant un peu plus, un violent vertige fit basculer les rayonnages de livres qui l'entouraient et la bibliothèque s'effaça.

 _Une immense baignoire se remplissait de mousse et de bulles colorées, entourée par de magnifiques mosaïques et des centaines de robinets étincelants. Potter, plongé dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, étudiait son œuf d'or dans la mousse et le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde l'observait, particulièrement ravie._

 _« Tu devrais essayer de le mettre sous l'eau » gloussa-elle._

 _Potter hésita puis obéit. Lorsqu'il plongea sous l'eau pour entendre l'œuf, le son se fit étrangement assourdi et une voix mélodieuse résonna : « Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles… »_

La vision prit fin. Revenir à la réalité fut bien plus compliqué cette fois-ci. Pas spécialement à cause du Glyphe qui lui incendiait le bras ou de la sensation de vertige qui s'estompait doucement. Non, juste… Potter… un bain… Il ne _voulait pas savoir_.

– Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda Potter en reposant le volume sur les ingrédients de potion.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos en cherchant ce que Draco avait vu de si terrible, mais la bibliothèque était aussi calme que possible.

– L'œuf… commença celui-ci d'un ton traînant, pour gagner du temps.

Pas moyen qu'il explique ça.

– Il faut… euh… un bain, je crois…

Potter le dévisagea, de plus en plus interdit, et Draco passa une main sur son visage.

 _Un bain._

Merlin. Plus jamais.

C'était le moment le plus gênant qu'il ait eu à subir. Rien que d'imaginer comment il avait pu _rationnellement_ en arriver à cette conclusion lui donnait envie de disparaître. Et son cerveau qui s'exilait au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'une explication solide !

Au prix d'un effort colossal, il réussit à se rappeler sa vision et prit sur lui pour la rejouer dans son esprit. Il comprit ce que l'embarra lui avait fait rater : l'eau. Ce n'était pas la salle de bain sur laquelle il fallait se concentrer.

Il se racla la gorge pour retrouver contenance.

– De l'eau. J'ai dit un bain mais… de l'eau suffira. D'ailleurs, le _lac_ suffirait.

Il se leva pour rassembler ses affaires, dégagea l' _Encyclopédie des ingrédients_ coincée sous l'œuf d'or, qui se révéla étonnamment lourd, et replaça les différents ouvrages dans leurs rayons respectifs. Potter ramassa son œuf et le suivit hors de la bibliothèque.

– De l'eau ? dit-il simplement, avec une nuance de doute.

Ils descendirent dans le hall d'entrée désert puis dans le parc où seuls quelques élèves se promenaient, emmitouflés dans leurs capes. Draco resserra la sienne autour de son cou et se dirigea vers le lac sans hésiter.

– Plonge-le dedans et ouvre-le, ordonna-t-il une fois au bord de la surface sombre qui ondulait sous la brise froide de l'hiver. Le son devrait changer.

Potter s'assit sur l'herbe humide et suivit ses instructions. Un léger bruit bien différent du strident qu'il lui avait décrit leur parvint.

– Si tu veux savoir ce qui se dit, c'est sous l'eau que ça se passe.

– J'espère que tu plaisantes… elle est gelée, dit Potter dont les mains avaient perdu tout trace de couleur sous la surface du lac.

– C'est ton épreuve, débrouille-toi, répliqua Draco en croisant les bras sous sa cape.

Après un long moment à fixer l'eau, Potter retira ses lunettes, inspira profondément et plongea la tête sous la surface. Resté debout, Draco observa le parc alentour en attendant qu'il remonte. L'épreuve ne pouvait se résumer à deviner qu'il fallait plonger l'œuf sous l'eau, il avait distinctement entendu une voix dans sa vision, alors il attendrait de savoir ce qu'elle disait. Il songea que le bain aurait été beaucoup plus confortable, surtout que la salle qu'il avait vue ressemblait aux descriptions de celles des préfets. Mais bon, comme ce n'était pas lui qui plongeait…

Potter sortit soudain la tête de l'eau en prenant une grande inspiration. Ses cheveux habituellement en bataille étaient plaqués sur son front et dégoulinaient. Il les rejeta en arrière et se frotta vigoureusement le visage pour se réchauffer.

– C'est une énigme… « Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles, Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol.. » euh…

Potter grimaça et se prépara à replonger. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, rythmé par le bruit des bulles qui remontaient à la surface. Draco en profita pour retourner ses deux informations dans son esprit.

– Ils m'ont volé ce que j'ai de plus cher, résuma finalement Potter en s'arrachant à l'eau glacée, le souffle court. Je vais devoir le chercher pendant une heure. Et si je ne trouve pas, je dois renoncer à tout espoir, apparemment.

Il tira l'œuf du lac et remit ses lunettes, un peu perplexe. Mais Draco avait eu plus de temps que lui pour réfléchir aux premières phrases et ces nouveaux indices ne faisaient que confirmer son intuition.

– Tu as la réponse sous le nez.

– Le lac ? murmura Potter en observant les profondeurs insondables qui s'étendaient devant lui, les sourcils froncés. Et ils chantent… se sont les sirènes qui vont me voler quelque chose ?

Il se décomposa soudain.

– Je ne suis pas un très bon nageur… et _comment_ je pourrais respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure ?

– Ça c'est ton problème. Tu as trois mois, à moins d'être totalement stupide, tu trouveras bien quelque chose.

ᴥ

À l'approche de noël, les professeurs informèrent les élèves qu'un bal se tiendrait en l'honneur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ce qui offrit aux Serpentards une foule de nouvelles moqueries, toutes aussi prévisibles les unes que les autres.

– Eh Draco, tu devrais te dépêcher d'inviter Granger, lui conseilla un jour Pansy d'un ton mielleux. Sinon, tu risques de te retrouver seul. Je ne vois personne d'autre pour accepter d'être ta cavalière, à part peut-être la traître à son sang des Weasley.

Draco ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention qu'à un elfe de maison. Cette soirée ne pouvait pas le désintéresser plus, d'autant qu'il n'existait personne dans cette maudite école qu'il juge digne de l'accompagner.

Pourtant lorsque le soir du bal arriva, voir les autres Serpentards se préparer à rejoindre leurs partenaires pour le bal lui laissa un sentiment creux. Il y aurait d'autres Coupes du Monde de Quidditch, mais ce Tournoi et son bal étaient uniques. Sauf que rien d'agréable ne pourrait en résulter s'il s'y rendait.

Draco attendit donc que la salle commune se soit vidée pour y remonter et vit tout juste le dos de Blaise qui sortait au bras de Pansy. Derrière eux, Crabbe et Goyle les suivaient, vêtus de vert. Voir que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était accompagné lui offrit une petite satisfaction.

Ignorant les quelques Serpentards trop jeunes pour participer à la fête, Draco s'installa confortablement dans un des fauteuils, profitant de pouvoir être simplement là, sans subir de commentaire désagréable, et fit venir son manuel de potions d'un coup de baguette.

Les pages défilèrent pendant que les derniers élèves quittaient peu à peu la salle commune pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Il était presque minuit quand Draco se retrouva totalement seul. Dans la cheminée grise, le feu faiblissait. Draco reposa son manuel, il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer. La fête allait bientôt prendre fin, ce qui signifiait également le retour des autres Serpentards. Il n'avait aucune envie de les entendre s'extasier sur la soirée absolument fantastique qu'ils venaient certainement de passer, alors il redescendit dans le dortoir, jeta le manuel sur son lit et tira les rideaux autour pour faire croire qu'il dormait déjà.

Il ressortit ensuite dans les couloirs silencieux des cachots. En remontant vers le hall d'entrée, un morceau joué par les Bizarr' Sisters lui parvint. Mais la musique ne tarda pas à s'interrompre, aussitôt suivie par une salve d'applaudissement qui saluait la fin du concert. Draco contourna les élèves qui quittaient la Grande Salle par petits groupes et allait sortir dans le parc lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un crier :

– Hé ! Harry !

En se retournant, Draco vit Diggory monter quatre à quatre l'escalier de marbre vers Potter qui s'était arrêté en plein milieu. Weasley ne les attendit pas et continua de monter les marches avec mauvaise humeur.

– Oui ? répondit froidement Potter.

– Tu m'as parlé du dragon, j'ai une dette envers toi. Alors, au sujet de l'œuf d'or… est-ce que le tien aussi se met à hurler quand tu l'ouvres ?

Les liens se firent rapidement dans l'esprit de Draco. Diggory était préfet et il s'apprêtait à lui donner un conseil concernant l'œuf. C'était pour ça que Potter se trouvait dans la salle de bain des préfets durant sa vision. Mais si Diggory lui parlait de « prendre un bain »… exactement comme il l'avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt, cela risquait d'éveiller des soupçons.

Heureusement pour lui, Potter semblait un peu en froid avec l'autre champion.

– Il faut l'ouvrir sous l'eau, je sais, dit-il en regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'une échappatoire à cette discussion.

Il s'arrêta sur Draco qui leva les yeux au ciel et reprit aussitôt son chemin vers le parc tout en sachant que ça ne le débarrasserait pas du survivant. Celui-ci le rejoint alors qu'il passait les doubles portes. Le parc était rempli de massif de roses et de fées lumineuses qui voletaient autour des fleurs. Certaines se mirent à scintiller au-dessus d'eux quand ils approchèrent, comme pour leur éclairer le chemin.

– Tu n'étais pas au bal.

– Inutile de te fatiguer à faire la conversation, Potter, j'ai bien vu que tu fuyais Diggory et je n'ai pas plus envie de te parler que toi.

Ils marchèrent un instant en silence. Les bancs et les allées étaient à présent déserts, ce qui lui convenait. Draco voulait juste laisser le temps aux Serpentards de vanter leur soirée à son lit vide et de s'endormir. Ensuite, il retournerait dans son dortoir.

– D'ailleurs, tu as trouvé un moyen de tenir sous l'eau ?

– Je cherche… répondit vaguement Potter, soudain absorbé par une fée qui volait de l'autre côté d'une haie.

– Tu n'as pas avancé ?! Tu te rends compte qu'il ne reste que deux mois maintenant ?

– Il y avait le bal, se défendit-il. Inviter une fille, c'était encore plus compliqué que d'affronter un dragon. Et puis j'ai encore largement le temps ! J'ai déjà résolu l'énigme de l'œuf.

– _J'ai_ résolu l'énigme, toi tu as juste plongé la tête dans l'eau. Maintenant tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est te secouer un peu et ouvrir des livres. Ou alors le précieux survivant préfère attendre que tout lui tombe dans la main ?

– Je _vais_ chercher, j'ai encore le temps !

ᴥ

Conformément à ce qu'il avait affirmé, Draco le vit de plus en plus souvent à la bibliothèque les jours qui suivirent, accompagné de Weasley et Granger. Mais ses recherches semblaient stagner et le temps restant se réduisait à une vitesse folle, devenant un mois, quelques semaines, puis quelques jours. De plus en plus convaincu que Potter n'était qu'un empoté incapable de se débrouiller seul, Draco décida de jeter un coup d'œil par lui-même.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, il y trouva les trois Gryffondors, attablés au milieu de montagnes de livres. Trop absorbés par leurs lectures, ils ne firent pas attention à lui et Draco s'installa loin d'eux, en masquant sa présence derrière un rayonnage. Il retira quelques ouvrages sur les potions et consulta l'index de _Potions majeures_ _et grandes découvertes modernes_. Il était certain que pour chaque problème, il existait une potion capable de le résoudre. Sauf que les jours restant se succédèrent au fil des pages sans lui apporter le plus petit bout de réponse. Ses convictions finirent par vaciller et il se sentit trahi par les potions qu'il considérait jusque-là comme une solution infaillible.

La veille de l'épreuve, Draco se rendit très tôt à la bibliothèque et ne fut pas surpris de voir Potter y entrer à son tour un peu avant midi. Par contre, qu'il longe les rayons sans prêter attention à leur contenu pour se diriger droit vers lui attisa sa méfiance et il referma aussitôt son livre.

– J'ai remarqué que tu étais souvent là, ces derniers temps, dit Potter d'un ton qui était clairement destiné à l'agacer. Tu cherches aussi ?

– C'est toi qui es souvent là, Potter. Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour utiliser la bibliothèque et je travaille sur un devoir de potions. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Potter s'installa face à lui et lui tendit un livre intitulé _Plantes aquatiques magiques des lacs d'Écosse_. Il était ouvert à une double page qui décrivait les propriétés de la Branchiflore, une plante permettant de respirer sous l'eau.

– Félicitations ? ironisa Draco qui ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre.

– Oui, en théorie, j'ai trouvé la plante qu'il me faut.

Donc la question restait de se la procurer.

– Chourave ? Elle doit bien avoir ça dans ses serres, non ?

– Non, je lui ai déjà demandé. D'après elle… c'est dans la réserve de Snape que la Branchiflore se trouve.

Draco se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son siège en croisant les bras. Ça expliquait la présence de Potter. Le professeur Snape le détestait, jamais il ne lui donnerait quoi que ce soit provenant de sa réserve. Par contre, si lui se chargeait de faire l'intermédiaire, ça augmenterait sensiblement ses chances d'en obtenir.

Sauf qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de perdre toute considération aux yeux du maître des potions simplement par charité.

– Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

L'hésitation de Potter prouva qu'il n'avait absolument pas réfléchi à la question. Il croyait vraiment qu'il lui suffisait de demander pour qu'on lui apporte tout sur un plateau ? Draco eut un sourire méprisant. Et après, c'était _lui_ qu'il traitait d'arrogant ?

– Tu y gagnes euh… ma reconnaissance éternelle ?

– Ta reconnaissance… ? répéta Draco en faisant mine de s'étrangler. Non, merci. Si je t'apporte cette Branchiflore, tu me devras un service. C'est non négociable.

– Il y a quelque chose que tu veux… ?

– Pas encore. Disons que c'est un investissement.

Potter sembla peser le pour et le contre, mais avec l'épreuve imminente, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Draco rangea donc ses affaires dans son sac et redescendit les étages jusqu'aux cachots. Avec un peu de chance, le professeur Snape ne serait pas encore monté dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait des appartements du maître des potions, Draco commença à regretter de s'être laissé impliquer. En essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il allait demander, il donna trois coups sur la porte de bois sombre et attendit en observant le bois impeccable, sans la moindre petite trace de brûlure.

Le professeur Snape lui ouvrit, visiblement surpris de le voir.

– Draco ? J'ai des potions en cours, est-ce que ça peut attendre ?

– C'est plutôt urgent, répondit-il.

La seconde tâche se déroulant le lendemain matin, c'était la pure vérité. Le professeur Snape lui fit signe de le suivre dans le salon où il s'était réveillé, après son combat contre le Basilic, et lui ouvrit ensuite la salle où il préparait ses potions.

Trois chaudrons bouillaient en laissant échapper des volutes de fumée et le professeur Snape retourna s'en occuper alors que Draco restait à l'écart, près d'une étagère remplie de bocaux et d'ingrédients plus ou moins rares.

– Je t'écoute, lui dit le professeur Snape en versant une fine poudre argentée dans le chaudron de droite.

– Donc… commença-t-il d'un ton traînant pour gagner du temps. Je suis descendu parce que j'ai besoin d'une plante magique qui se trouve dans votre réserve.

Il attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires puis se résigna. Il ne servait à rien de tourner plus longtemps autour du pot.

– Elle s'appelle Branchiflore.

Il vit un des sourcils du professeur Snape se lever. Après avoir remué un des chaudrons, il se tourna vers lui, sarcastique.

– Et bien entendu, il n'y a aucun lien avec le fait que la seconde épreuve du Tournoi se déroule sous le lac.

– Vraiment ? dit-il en surjouant la surprise.

Le professeur Snape l'observa de longues, très longues, secondes avant de reprendre plus gravement :

– Tu apportes ton aide à Potter ? Tu as conscience que cette initiative sera très mal reçue si les Serpentards viennent à l'apprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oh, vraiment ? répéta-t-il, acide cette fois.

– Donc rien ne s'améliore ? fit lentement le professeur Snape.

Draco reprit son masque indéchiffrable. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de la pitié. Personne n'avait le droit de le regarder comme s'il respirait la misère. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être un Weasley. Il était toujours un Malfoy, que son père le veuille ou non.

– Alors ? dit-il en se forçant à adopter un ton plus mesuré.

Après un regard sur ses potions qui bouillonnaient, le professeur Snape retourna dans le salon. Draco entendit la porte de l'appartement se refermer et resta quelques minutes seul, à observer les mixtures aux couleurs hypnotisantes.

Puis le professeur Snape revint et lui mit entre les mains un petit bocal, de la taille d'un verre d'eau. Draco le leva devant ses yeux pour examiner ce qui se trouvait au fond. La Branchiflore ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des queues de rat gluantes, grises et emmêlées.

– Et qu'est-ce que Potter doit faire de… ça ? demanda-t-il avec dégoût.

– La manger.

– C'est répugnant, dit-il, absolument ravi. Merci. Je vais lui donner.

En sortant, il vit le professeur Snape tapoter sur un chaudron du bout de sa baguette pour ajuster la température. L'espace d'un instant, Draco avait presque cru le voir sourire, mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Comme le trio n'avait plus rien à faire dans la bibliothèque, Draco estima qu'ils devaient être descendus manger et prit directement le chemin de la Grande Salle. Passé les portes, il observa la table des Gryffondors où il repéra Potter et ses poteaux.

Évidemment, il aurait pu attendre pour lui donner la Branchiflore, mais d'une, il mourait d'envie de découvrir sa réaction en voyant l'apparence de la plante qu'il lui faudrait avaler, et de deux, il voulait que Potter se souvienne de son efficacité, le jour où il devrait lui rendre service à son tour.

Draco s'arrêta donc dans son dos et posa le petit bocal en plein milieu de la table. Les trois Gryffondors examinèrent ce qu'il contenait avec un vague dégoût puis se tournèrent vers lui.

– C'est ce que tu devras manger demain, avant de plonger dans le lac, déclara-t-il.

Potter fit la grimace. Quant à Weasley, il le regardait comme s'il cherchait à empoisonner son précieux survivant.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il va toucher à quelque chose que tu lui donnes, Malfoy ? Rien ne nous prouve que ce truc est vraiment de la Branchiflore. C'est déjà suffisamment louche que tu sois au courant qu'on en cherche… tu nous espionnais ?

– C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé, l'interrompit Potter avec un sourire d'excuse. Comme Snape en avait dans sa réserve, je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple.

Le regard de Weasley s'agrandit d'horreur. Apparemment, qu'il décide de manger quelque chose venant du professeur Snape _et_ de Draco relevait du suicide.

ᴥ

Suicide ou pas, lorsque Potter fit face au lac, le lendemain, Draco le vit sortir le petit bocal et se tourner vers lui. Draco forma silencieusement les mots « bon appétit » depuis son gradin en hauteur. Avec une grimace, Potter mit la Branchiflore dans sa bouche et mastiqua longuement avant de plonger dans l'eau.

À côté de lui, Fleur Delacour et Cedric Diggory avaient usé du sortilège de Têtenbulle, tandis que Viktor Krum, qui préférait quelque chose de plus spectaculaire, avait métamorphosé sa tête en celle d'un requin.

Ludo Verpey, une fois encore chargé des commentaires, s'en donna à cœur joie.

– Ahhh ! Une métamorphose corporelle ! Une magie difficile à mettre en œuvre, quel dommage qu'elle soit incomplète !

Puis les quatre champions disparurent définitivement sous la surface, ne laissant derrière eux que de petites vaguelettes qui ne tardèrent pas à s'évanouir, laissant le lac aussi lisse et ennuyeux que possible.

Toujours plus enthousiaste que jamais, Ludo Verpey entreprit de détailler les solutions employées par les candidats. Draco décrocha lorsqu'il se lança dans un élogieux monologue sur le choix intelligent et pertinent qu'était l'utilisation de la Branchiflore. Très impartial, le commentateur…

Une fois le sujet épuisé, Ludo Verpey se mit à rappeler régulièrement le temps restant aux candidats tout en émettant des hypothèses sur le déroulement de l'épreuve.

Il restait encore un quart d'heure lorsque Fleur Delacour réapparut à la surface en se débattant fébrilement contre une armée de Strangulots. Madame Maxime et les autres sorciers du jury s'empressèrent de l'aider à sortir de l'eau. Seulement une fois au sec sur la rive, il fallut la forcer à rester en place alors qu'elle bataillait comme une diablesse pour retourner sauver sa petite sœur.

Une minute après la fin du temps imparti, Cedric Diggory refit surface, tenant avec lui Cho Chang qui reprenait doucement ses esprits. Krum remonta peu après lui avec Granger et tous les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle en scrutant la surface de l'eau. Mais Potter ne remontait pas.

– La Branchiflore dont parlait Verpey, c'est toi qui l'as donnée à Potter, dit une voix hautaine dans son dos.

Trop concentré sur le lac, Draco sursauta légèrement et dut masquer son agacement lorsqu'il se tourna vers Blaise.

Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle l'accompagnaient. Visiblement, ils avaient fini par repérer le gradin d'où il observait l'épreuve et étaient montés le rejoindre. Un instant, Draco fut tenté de dire qu'il l'avait remis à Potter à la demande du professeur Snape, mais il ne voulait pas impliquer dans ses problèmes la seule personne qu'il respectait encore.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Pansy finit par ajouter :

– Tu as remarqué, Potter ne remonte pas…

Sentant venir un mauvais coup, Draco referma prudemment le poing sur sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

– … et comme tu as l'air de tenir à l'aider, on s'est dit que tu devrais le rejoindre ?

Il eut tout juste le temps de sortir sa baguette alors qu'elle brandissait la sienne.

– _Stupéfix !_

– _Protego !_

Le jet de lumière rouge ricocha sur son bouclier, affaiblissant suffisamment sa défense pour que le sort de Blaise la transperce. Draco ne put rien faire pour l'éviter et fut projeté par-dessus la barrière de protection. La chute vertigineuse qui le précipitait vers le lac et l'air lui giflant la figure étouffèrent les éclats de rire des Serpentards. Il heurta l'eau froide comme s'il s'était agi d'un mur de béton et ses poumons se vidèrent sous le choc. Luttant pour garder conscience, il chercha instinctivement l'air qui lui manquait et avala de travers l'eau glacée. Il voyait la lumière s'éloigner au-dessus de lui sans comprendre qu'il coulait.

Soudain, une main empoigna le dos de sa robe de sorcier et le tira vers le haut. Il refit surface en toussant et crachant ses poumons. Pouvoir respirer à nouveau le ramena un peu à lui. Il entendait les hurlements de rire des Serpentards, sentait qu'on le ramenait vers le bord du lac, mais tout semblait lointain, vague.

Quand on le tira de l'eau, il resta assis sur le rive et pressa son front contre ses mains. Le sang battait à l'intérieur de son crâne, provoquant de douloureux et réguliers élancements qui masquaient la réalité. On lui déposa une couverture sèche sur les épaules mais il ne réagit pas.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir bu une potion qui semblait sortie de nulle part, que Draco remarqua l'activité et le monde qui s'affairait autour de lui. Les juges, Madame Pomfresh qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, les champions, ceux qu'ils devaient sauver du lac… À côté de lui, Fleur serrait sa petite sœur contre elle.

Le désordre ambiant provoquait un vacarme qui couvrait les rires des Serpentards, ouvertement fiers de leur blague. Draco leur lança un regard noir, les tribunes perdaient peu à peu leur aspect flou. Il songeait à se débarrasser de la couverture et partir quand Potter se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

– C'est épuisant de sauver autant de monde, plaisanta-t-il. De rien au passage.

– C'était toi ? répondit Draco d'un ton morne sans rien ajouter.

Ludo Verpey réclama le silence pour annoncer les résultats. Potter en profita pour se pencher vers le gradin en hauteur où se trouvaient Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle.

– Ils ont _vraiment_ un problème avec toi… C'est parce que tu as affronté Voldemort ?

Draco frissonna à peine à l'entente de ce nom. Ces derniers mois, il avait passé tant de temps à réfléchir au retour du célèbre mage noir qu'il avait presque l'impression de le connaître.

– Félicitations, Potter, quelle perspicacité, dit-il de son ton traînant devenu légèrement rauque. Leurs parents sont soit des Mangemorts, soit des partisans à leur cause, bien sûr qu'ils ont un problème avec moi.

Après un court silence pendant lequel Potter le dévisagea comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, il répondit :

– Ton père l'est aussi.

– Peu importe, répliqua sèchement Draco en se murant définitivement dans le silence.

C'était un terrain glissant sur laquelle il refusait de s'engager, encore plus avec Potter.

* * *

 _Hey ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire ^o^_

 _Si le rythme de publication ralentit un peu par la suite, pas de panique, je ne suis pas en train de perdre l'inspiration, je ne compte pas l'abandonner non plus ou quoi ! J'aime toujours autant écrire cette histoire et je sais où je veux aller avec, c'est simplement qu'avec la rentrée, j'aurais moins de temps. Et ça ne veut pas non plus dire un chapitre par mois, je vais essayer de garder des délais d'attentes raisonnables x')_

 _Bref, voilà pour cette fois et un grand merci pour être encore là à me suivre, juste de savoir que cette histoire plait fait chaud au cœur (et puis ça motive ^c^ !) ! (Comment ça j'en fais trop ?!)_


	13. La récompense du vainqueur

**Chapitre XIII : La récompense du vainqueur**

* * *

La seconde tâche s'était achevée depuis deux mois et les vacances de Pâques venaient également de se terminer sans que Draco n'ait à subir une autre conversation avec Potter. Une partie de lui répétait que c'était pour le mieux, qu'être seul était préférable, surtout avec les traîtres à leur sang et les Sang-de-Bourbe qui traînaient constamment dans les pattes de Potter. Mais l'autre partie s'indignait qu'il réclame son aide et lui fasse perdre son temps pour finalement l'ignorer du jour au lendemain. Il était un Malfoy, pas une roue de secours Merlin !

Il repoussa son bol de céréales d'un geste agacé, au moment où le courrier matinal envahissait la Grande Salle à grands battements d'ailes. Un hibou de l'école vint se poser devant lui en esquivant habilement une carafe de jus de citrouille, puis lui tendit sa patte. Une enveloppe y était accrochée. Draco finit par tendre la main pour la récupérer et le hibou s'envola.

Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? La seule personne avec qui il avait échangé du courrier ces derniers temps était Potter, mais ça n'avait aucun sens de lui écrire à Poudlard quand il pouvait venir le voir directement. Et puis ce hibou appartenait à l'école, ce n'était pas sa chouette.

Une mauvaise blague des Serpentards ? Draco abandonna son petit-déjeuner et sortit de la Grande Salle, la lettre à la main. Par prudence, il préférait se trouver dans un endroit isolé pour l'ouvrir. Il s'arrêta près d'une armure au premier étage sans avoir croisé personne d'autre que le Moine Gras, le fantôme de Poufsouffle.

Quand il ouvrit l'enveloppe, aucun maléfice ne jaillit. Il sortit donc la lettre qu'elle contenait et reconnut l'écriture de Potter. À quoi jouait-il ? Ils se croisaient plusieurs fois par semaine, pendant et en dehors des cours, s'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, pourquoi ne pas le faire directement au lieu de l'éviter ?

 _Le marché était de se tenir au courant si de nouvelles informations au sujet de Voldemort nous parvenaient, à mon tour de remplir ma part. J'ai eu un second rêve le concernant. Il était avec Pettigrow et il l'accusait d'avoir failli faire échouer quelque chose. Mais quelqu'un est mort, et je ne sais pas en quoi, mais ça a arrangé les plans de Voldemort. Quoi qu'il prépare, ça avance._

 _J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore. Il pense qu'il existe une sorte de connexion entre nous qui expliquerait ces rêves, ce qui veut dire que ce que j'ai vu est bien réel. Ce n'est pas très réjouissant, mais d'après lui, Voldemort reprend peu à peu des forces._

 _Tu dois aussi savoir qu'il y a deux « anciens » Mangemorts à Poudlard, en ce moment. Karkaroff et Snape._

 _P._

Le fait que Potter n'ait pas signé de son nom entier et cette soudaine discrétion l'intriguèrent bien plus que les informations qu'il lui apportait. Que Voldemort retrouve ses forces était inquiétant, mais pas plus que d'habitude. Par contre, Draco n'aimait pas la façon dont il accusait Snape d'être un « _ancien_ » Mangemort, ce qui sous-entendait qu'il pouvait être impliqué dans cette tentative de ramener Voldemort au pouvoir. Il allait avoir une petite conversation avec Potter.

Draco profita de la sortie du cours de potions, le dernier de la journée, pour l'interpeller. Granger et Weasley, qui s'apprêtaient à passer la porte, se retournèrent en même temps que lui. Potter fronça légèrement les sourcils et jeta un bref regard vers les Serpentards qui rangeaient leur matériel de potions à quelques tables d'eux.

Son comportement collait avec la lettre qu'il avait reçue le matin même, mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi les Serpentards l'inquiétaient soudainement. Il craignait d'être attaqué si on le voyait en présence d'un Malfoy ? Non, quelque chose avait changé depuis qu'il s'était rappelé que son père était un Mangemort. Draco attendit qu'ils soient sortis dans le couloir du cachot pour lancer :

– À quoi tu joues, Potter ?

– J'essayais de ne pas t'attirer de problèmes, figure-toi, dit-il rapidement. Si on te voit avec…

Il s'interrompit lorsque Pansy et Théodore passèrent devant eux en ricanant, avant de s'éloigner en direction de leur salle commune. Draco haussa les sourcils. Dans quel monde parallèle Potter se souciait des ennuis qu'il pouvait causer aux autres ? Et à lui en particulier ?

– Si on te voit avec des Sang-de-Bourbe, des traîtres à leur sang et tous ces jolis surnoms que vous aimez bien, ça n'arrangera pas ton cas, termina Weasley.

Son ton indifférent suffisait à comprendre qu'il n'y accordait pas la moindre importance et ne faisait que répéter les mots des deux autres. Draco préférait nettement ça à la compassion de Potter qui sonnait comme une insulte.

– Je ne sais pas si tu es capables de comprendre ce concept, Potter, mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de ton nombril, lança-t-il d'un ton acide, mes problèmes ne te regardent pas. Continue de t'en mêler et je te promets de te le faire regretter.

Il laissa un temps pour être sûr que le message soit bien passé – au vu du sourire entendu du Weasley et de la mine résignée de Granger, c'était le cas – puis reprit :

– Maintenant, je veux mettre un point au clair concernant la lettre que tu m'as envoyée le pro…

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit une dernière fois sur le professeur Snape et Draco se tut alors que celui-ci verrouillait sa salle d'un coup de baguette. Après un regard insondable sur leur improbable quatuor qui le fixait silencieusement, le bout de sa longue cape noir disparut en haut de l'escalier. La pression retomba légèrement et Draco poursuivit, un peu plus bas :

– C'est du professeur Snape dont je voulais parler. De _l'ancien_ Mangemort, comme tu dis.

– Je l'ai vu parler plusieurs fois à Karkaroff, répliqua aussitôt Potter, toute l'aversion qu'il éprouvait pour le professeur de potions suintant dans sa voix. Il a été Mangemort. Même Maugrey a laissé entendre qu'il l'avait à l'œil et c'est un Auror qui a passé sa vie à chasser les mages noirs ! Il a forcément de solides raisons d'avoir des doutes sur lui.

– Il ne t'aime pas et tu ne peux pas supporter ça, hein ? ironisa Draco. Tes seuls arguments, c'est qu'il a parlé avec le directeur d'une autre école et qu'un vieil ex-Auror paranoïaque se méfie de lui. Moi, contrairement à toi, j'ai de vraies raisons pour affirmer qu'il ne se bat pas du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Comme ? demanda Weasley.

– Comme après avoir détruit le journal de Jedusor. Dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Cette fois, même Weasley se fit attentif. À l'exception des Serpentards de son année, il n'avait jamais parlé de son affrontement avec Jedusor. Et comme Dumbledore avait maintenu le silence autour de cette affaire, rien n'avait filtré.

– C'est le professeur Snape qui m'a récupéré, après l'affrontement avec le Basilic. J'étais dans un sale état, mais suffisamment lucide pour comprendre ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je l'ai entendu parler avec Dumbledore, quand ils me croyaient encore inconscient. Et ils parlaient de détruire définitivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ton cher Dumbledore a beau être complètement fou, Potter, je ne crois pas qu'il partagerait ses plans avec un ancien Mangemort sans avoir une confiance absolue en lui.

Il vit Potter ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

– Je n'ai pas terminé. Depuis qu'ils ont appris ce qui s'est passé dans la Chambre des Secrets, les Serpentards et les Mangemorts me considèrent comme un traître. Le professeur Snape, non. Alors qu'il savait la vérité bien avant eux. D'ailleurs, il a aussi aidé à libérer ton petit copain Sirius Black et a accepté de te donner la Branchiflore. Un peu de reconnaissance ne te ferait pas de mal.

Cette fois, Potter ne répondit pas immédiatement, en proie à un dilemme.

– Évidemment, décrit sous cet angle… il passerait presque pour quelqu'un de… d'honorable. Mais je n'ai jamais rencontré pire que lui. Il est injuste, vicieux, graisseux…

– Il t'a protégé en contrant le maléfice de Quirrell, quand il essayait de te faire tomber de ton balai, dit doucement Hermione.

Potter grimaça comme s'il venait de mordre dans un fruit pourri à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

– Oui… je sais. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas Mangemort… Peu importe, admit-il, visiblement désireux de changer de sujet.

Qu'on lui étale la soi-disant bonté d'âme du professeur Snape sous le nez, semblait l'écœurer. Avec toutes les critiques plus ou moins insultantes et les injustices qu'il avait encaissées depuis son premier cours de potions, c'était comme mettre des fleurs sur un tas d'ordures. Ça rendait l'ensemble un peu plus joli mais ne masquait ni l'odeur, ni les déchets.

– Peu importe, répéta-t-il, comme pour balayer cette discussion. De toute façon la troisième tâche approche, donc on finira bien par savoir qui a manigancé tout ça. Au cas où ça t'intéresse, Malfoy, elle se déroulera dans un labyrinthe. Ils le font pousser sur le stade de Quidditch. Le Trophée sera à l'intérieur, gardé par des sorts et des… des créatures données par Hagrid.

– Tu te débrouilles mieux que moi avec les hippogriffes tueurs, ça devrait aller, railla Draco.

Mais il n'avait pas oublié que la fin du Tournoi signerait peut-être le retour de Voldemort, et sa confrontation avec Potter que lui avait montré son Glyphe.

– Il y a des chances qu'on te tende un piège dans ce labyrinthe… poursuivit-il, plus grave. Sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait cherché à ce que tu t'y trouves.

– Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait me tuer sous le nez de Dumbledore et de tous les professeurs réunis, alors…

– Oui, sans doute pas.

Mais le cimetière de sa vision n'avait rien à voir avec un labyrinthe. Et si tous ces Mangemorts s'y trouvaient, l'endroit devait être situé loin de Poudlard. Dans ce cas, comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la troisième tâche pouvaient être liés ?

Draco passa les semaines qui précédèrent la dernière tâche à espérer qu'une vision viendrait l'éclairer, lui donner un indice, quelque chose à faire. Il fit le tour des haies qui poussaient au milieu du terrain de Quidditch en se concentrant dessus, mais le Glyphe ne s'activa pas. Il ne réagit pas non plus à Potter, ou aux Scroutts à pétard mourants devant la cabane de Hagrid et il ne lui resta plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience. Il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant que de ne rien pouvoir faire, tout en sachant que le retour de Voldemort se profilait.

ᴥ

En montant en haut des gradins, dans le stade de Quidditch, Draco verrouilla son anxiété à double tour. Il choisit une place isolée, en bout de rangée et observa d'un air absent les immenses haies qui déformaient le stade. Sa vision concernant l'œuf d'or prouvait que le Tournoi était lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et le Tournoi allait s'achever ce soir.

Alors que les professeurs déployaient leur patrouille autour du labyrinthe végétal, Draco posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et croisa les mains avec force. Il regarda les quatre champions être placés à différents passages qui dévoilaient l'intérieur du dédale obscur.

La voix magiquement amplifiée de Ludo Verpey résonna soudain dans le stade pour annoncer le début de l'épreuve. Potter et Diggory furent les premiers à pénétrer dans le labyrinthe, bientôt suivis par Viktor Krum, puis Fleur Delacour.

Puis le labyrinthe se referma sur eux. Cette fois, ils y étaient.

Le blabla incessant de Verpey destiné à les tenir informés de la progression des Champions face aux différents obstacles parvenait à Draco comme un bourdonnement agaçant, amplifié par les exclamations de la foule. Toute leur joie, leur excitation lui paraissaient tellement déplacées. Mais qui pouvait se douter que la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres planait, là quelque part, attendant son heure ? Et qu'à s'en fier à ses visions, cette heure était proche ?

Verpey continuait de détailler les obstacles et les pièges tendus aux Champions tandis que les professeurs longeaient les immenses haies en attente d'un signal de détresse. Du haut de sa tribune, Draco fixait le sommet du labyrinthe en redoutant ses mêmes signaux.

Pour s'occuper, il repensa au cimetière inconnu de sa vision. Il avait vu une plaine qui s'étendait au loin, des collines. Ce paysage n'appartenait pas aux environs de Poudlard, ni à ceux de Pré-au-lard. Il avait ressassé ces éléments un nombre incalculable de fois et ne voyait toujours pas comment Potter pourrait se retrouver là-bas. Alors peut-être que cette vision ne se réaliserait pas.

Pourtant, le Glyphe ne s'était jamais trompé.

Soudain saisi d'une idée, Draco essaya de se remémorer les vêtements que Potter portait dans sa vision. Une image imprécise remonta de ses souvenirs, avant de se détailler comme un appareil photo qui s'ajuste… parce qu'il venait de réaliser que la tunique rouge et noire qu'il arborait à l'entrée du labyrinthe était la même.

Des étincelles rouges jaillirent soudain au-dessus du labyrinthe. Draco se figea, le cœur battant, alors que Hagrid et Flitwick, les professeurs les plus proches, franchissaient les haies magiques vers la position indiquée par le sort de détresse.

Draco se détendit à peine en les voyant ressortir avec une Fleur Delacour visiblement secouée. La même scène se répéta un peu plus tard et cette fois, ce fut Krum qui fut écarté de la compétition. Draco fronça les sourcils, quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Et la brûlure qui se propagea soudain sur son avant-bras ne fit que confirmer sa terrible intuition. Elle s'enflamma soudain, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui fut noyé dans le vacarme de la foule. La vision dura le temps d'un flash.

 _Potter et Diggory saisissaient le Trophée d'un même geste et aussitôt, un tourbillon de couleurs sombres les emportait. Quand le monde se stabilisa, ils atterrirent brutalement dans un cimetière envahi par la végétation, désorientés._

Le sang battant encore à ses oreilles, Draco attrapa son dossier pour se remettre debout. Les gradins tanguaient encore autour de lui mais il repoussa brutalement les élèves pour se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. Il trébucha plusieurs fois dans la rangée et ignora totalement les protestations lorsqu'il força le passage. Il dévala ensuite les escaliers sans ralentir, au risque de se rompre le cou, se stabilisant comme il pouvait à l'aide de la structure de bois qui soutenait le gradin.

Draco ne retrouva complètement ses esprits qu'en sortant dans l'air frais du terrain de Quidditch. À quelques mètres de lui, le professeur McGonagall patrouillait le long de l'immense haie. Persuadée qu'elle était suffisamment attachée à Potter pour l'écouter, Draco pressa le pas vers elle.

En l'entendant arriver, le professeur McGonagall se retourna et son regard se fit sévère.

– Vous n'avez rien à faire là, Malfoy, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Votre place est dans les tribunes, veuillez y retourner immédiatement, nous n'avons pas le temps de…

– Arrêtez l'épreuve, la coupa Draco. Le Trophée est un Portoloin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'attend, c'est un piège.

Le professeur McGonagall le toisa par-dessus ses lunettes, indignée.

– Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de mauvais goût. Le Trophée, tout comme chaque obstacle de ce labyrinthe a été soigneusement contrôlé par l'équipe enseignante.

Une bouffée de colère le gagna. Elle ne le croyait pas. Et, évidemment, il n'avait aucune de preuve à lui fournir. Il envisagea d'entrer lui-même dans le labyrinthe mais se heurta à un problème de taille : les haies immenses et ensorcelées qui interdisaient toute entrée. La directrice des Gryffondors lui faisait perdre le peu de temps qui lui restait…

– Si vous ne regagnez pas rapidement votre place, je vais devoir vous infliger une retenue, l'avertit le professeur McGonagall. Ce Tournoi est suffisamment complexe à superviser pour que nous ne soyons pas dérangés…

– Que se passe-t-il, ici ?

Draco fit volte-face. Le professeur Maugrey avançait vers eux de son pas claudiquant, les deux yeux – le magique comme le normal – braqués sur lui. Ce vieil Auror à la retraite voyait des complots partout. Si quelqu'un devait le croire, c'était lui.

– Il faut empêcher Potter de toucher au Trophée, lança-t-il avant que le professeur McGonagall ne puisse l'en empêcher. C'est un piège. Un Portoloin. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'attend à l'arrivée, donc ce serait une bonne idée de s'activer un peu.

La surprise de Maugrey déforma son visage ravagé par les cicatrices.

– Viens par là, mon garçon, dit-il en l'attrapant par l'épaule avant de lancer à l'intention du professeur McGonagall : je me charge de lui, continuez, je ne serai pas long.

Draco se dégagea d'un coup sec mais suivit malgré tout le vieil Auror hors du terrain de Quidditch. Par contre, en le voyant remonter la pelouse en direction du château, il s'arrêta net.

– Où vous croyez aller ? dit-il d'un ton traînant et excédé. Le Trophée est à l'opposé.

– Je sais, grogna Maugrey. Mais c'est par ici que ça se passe.

Il poursuivit son chemin sans plus d'explication. Comme il semblait avoir une idée bien précise derrière la tête, Draco finit par lui emboîter le pas. Maugrey poussa les portes du hall d'entrée, sa jambe de bois résonnant sur le sol et dans l'escalier de marbre. En arrivant dans les étages, Draco ne put s'empêcher de lancer froidement :

– On perd du temps.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Maugrey en s'arrêtant devant son bureau.

Il ouvrit la porte et son œil magique lui fit signe d'entrer. Un grand miroir aux silhouettes sans visage lui renvoya son reflet, un Scrutoscope craquelé reposait sur le bureau, cassé, et la grande malle verrouillée par sept serrures l'intrigua. Maugrey avait besoin d'un de ses instruments ? C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait amené ici ? En se tournant vers lui pour l'interroger, Draco remarqua que l'ex-Auror se tenait devant la porte, en barrant l'accès.

– Comme tu le disais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres va retrouver toute sa grandeur ce soir, et ce grâce à l'aide de Potter. Tout cela est vrai. La question est comment toi, peux-tu être au courant ?

Une étincelle de méfiance traversa Draco et il referma lentement la main sur sa baguette magique. Le ton qu'employait Maugrey en parlant du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas celui d'un vieil Auror paranoïaque mais d'un serviteur dévoué. D'autant qu'il ne se contentait pas de le croire, il _savait_ qu'un piège se tendait dans le labyrinthe.

– Par le plus grand des hasards, vous n'auriez pas mis le nom de Potter dans la Coupe de Feu ? lança-t-il d'une voix traînante alors que son rythme cardiaque s'emballait.

Maugrey éclata d'un rire dément.

– Tu as l'esprit vif, mon garçon.

Draco se livra une véritable bataille pour conserver une attitude calme, mais le poing qui tenait sa baguette tremblait légèrement. C'était ce vieil Auror, le traître ? Non, impossible. Il connaissait Maugrey Fol Œil de réputation, il aurait avalé sa jambe de bois plutôt que de se ranger dans le camp des Mangemorts.

Donc…

– Qui êtes-vous ?

À nouveau sa question fit mouche. Maugrey plongea la main dans sa cape et en sortit une flasque qu'il lui tendit. À l'intérieur se trouvait un liquide à l'apparence boueuse. Draco reconnut instantanément la potion dont il s'agissait, en partie parce que c'était la seule explication plausible à cette imposture.

– Du Polynectar, dit-il d'un ton qu'il s'efforça de garder neutre. Évidemment.

– Tu comprendras, dit le faux Maugrey en refermant sa flasque d'un coup sec, qu'après tous les efforts qu'il m'a fallu déployer pour faire parvenir Potter là où il est, je ne vais pas laisser un fouineur tout détruire.

Il sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement vif et lança :

– _Stupéfix !_

Draco répliqua aussitôt avec un « _Protego !_ » mais le puissant trait de lumière rouge traversa sa défense comme du papier, le frappa en pleine poitrine et le projeta en arrière. Il heurta l'étagère, renversant tous les objets qui s'y trouvaient et frappa le sol de plein fouet. Aucun de ses muscles ne répondit lorsqu'il voulut se relever et entre ses paupières entrouvertes, il vit le faux Maugrey refermer la porte derrière lui.

Resté seul contre le sol du bureau, Draco réalisa qu'il aurait dû perdre connaissance. Son bouclier avait au moins affaibli les effets du sortilège. Au prix d'un immense effort, il parvint à bouger le bout de ses doigts. Mais il lui fallut encore beaucoup de temps avant d'être enfin capable de se relever en position assise. Lentement, il se pencha pour récupérer sa baguette puis se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

La poignée résista.

– _Alohomora_ , marmonna-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers la serrure.

Il réessaya de tirer sur la porte mais une nouvelle fois sans succès.

– _Incendio !_

Les flammes s'étouffèrent contre le bois.

– _Reducto ! Reducio !_

Les traits de magie frappèrent le bois épais mais rien ne se produisit, il ne fut ni détruit, ni réduit. De puissants contre-sorts protégeaient le bureau. À défaut d'une autre solution, Draco empoigna une chaise et la fracassa contre la porte. Un pied de la chaise vola en éclats sans infliger la moindre rayure.

Draco jura et s'assit sur le siège à présent bancal. C'était terminé. Il ne pourrait pas empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de revenir à la vie, Potter allait certainement mourir ce soir en l'affrontant et il serait le prochain. Restait à savoir si son père le livrerait lui-même ou s'il chargerait Dobby du sale boulot…

Draco se releva si brusquement que la chaise instable tomba par terre.

– DOBBY ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte, comme s'il espérait que l'elfe l'entende depuis le manoir. ICI !

Il attendit, tous les sens en alerte, en se doutant que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Quand il l'appelait depuis sa chambre, Dobby n'était jamais loin. Là des centaines de kilomètres les séparaient.

Puis, le craquement sec, caractéristique du transplanage, retentit et il sut qu'il avait sous-estimé les pouvoirs de l'elfe. Dans son dos et une petite voix demanda :

– Vous avez appelé Dobby, Monsieur ?

Draco se tourna vers lui, il était tellement heureux de le voir qu'il lui aurait presque donné un vêtement – ce qui ne l'aurait pas avancé à grand-chose étant donné que son père et sa mère en étaient les maîtres légitimes, les seuls à pouvoir le libérer.

– Emmène-nous dans le labyrinthe, celui qui est installé au milieu du stade de Quidditch.

Dobby attrapa un pan de sa robe de sorcier sans poser de question et la sensation du transplanage engloutit le bureau de Maugrey. L'air changea et ils se retrouvèrent dans un décor beaucoup plus sombre, encadrés par deux haies immenses qui s'allongeaient un chemin étroit. Le silence qui régnait-là n'avait rien de naturel.

Draco tourna sur lui-même dans la brume qui nimbait le sol. Ils étaient définitivement seuls.

– Où est Potter ? Où est le Trophée ?

– Le Trophée ? Harry Potter, Monsieur ? couina Dobby. Harry Potter n'est pas ici, il est… il est très loin.

Le sang de Draco se glaça. Alors il était arrivé trop tard. Mais peut-être pouvait-il encore empêcher le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fallait qu'il s'accroche à ce mince espoir, car si lui aussi était détruit, il ne resterait rien.

– Tu vas nous emmener là où se trouve Potter, ordonna-t-il à Dobby, mais je te préviens, il y a des chances que nous arrivions trop tard… que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit là… et que Potter…

Draco s'interrompit.

– Il est encore vivant ?

Dobby acquiesça, ses gros yeux verts partagés entre terreur et admiration.

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait déjà tué, s'il était revenu à la vie. Ce n'est peut-être pas trop tard. Fais-nous transplaner là où il est.

Quand Dobby obéit, Draco eut à nouveau l'impression d'être aspiré, projeté loin du labyrinthe. L'air ne changea pas cette fois, restant celui, frais, de la nuit. C'était comme si on avait abattu les haies végétales pour révéler des collines, une ancienne maison au loin et les contours d'une église.

Mais tout ce que voyait Draco, c'était le cercle des Mangemorts dont les visages étaient masqués par des cagoules. Parmi eux, se trouvait son père. Et s'ils étaient réunis alors cela signifiait que…

– _Stupéfix !_

Le sortilège s'abattit sur Dobby qui fut projeté au pied du cercle des Mangemorts comme une poupée de chiffons. Et avec lui, sa seule échappatoire. Draco pivota lentement vers celui qui l'avait lancé.

Tenant sa baguette entre ses longs doigts blanchâtres, son visage livide dont les traits tirés et le nez plat lui rappelait celui parasitant le crâne de Quirrell, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'observait de ses pupilles écarlates. Il s'était mortellement trompé. Il était trop tard.

– Eh bien, l'histoire se répète, Draco, dit-il dans un semi-murmure. J'imagine que tu dois être fier de ton fils, Lucius ?

Sa remarque provoqua des rires dans le cercle des Mangemorts, mais Draco ne réagit pas. Il était comme paralysé, figé sur place. Son cerveau refusait d'obéir, de comprendre ce qui se passait tout en sachant que ça ne le sauverait pas.

* * *

 _Hum, hum... me tapez pas pour cette fin x') si ça peut vous rassurer, le plan des deux prochains chapitres est déjà dressé (d'ailleurs ils devraient être beaucoup plus longs) ! Bon, et comme celui-là a suffisamment tardé comme ça, je vais pas épiloguer plus longtemps avant de le poster ^^_

 _(Quand même, je commence à me demander si le titre est toujours aussi pertinent. Il colle à peu près aux premiers chapitres, par contre après... x) Bref, si vous êtes plus inspirés que moi, n'hésitez pas !)_

 _Et à bientôt ! ^o^_


	14. Dans les ténèbres

**Chapitre XIV : Dans les ténèbres**

* * *

Tout autour de lui, les Mangemorts riaient. Pris de vertige, Draco tourna sur lui-même et vit Potter, entravé contre la tombe en marbre. Il était conscient mais une entaille sanglante s'étendait sur l'un de ses avant-bras et son teint était livide, marqué par de nombreuses écorchures. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il était désarmé, et donc inutile. Derrière le cercle de Mangemort, au pied du Trophée, gisait le corps inanimé de Cedric Diggory. Sa peau étrangement blafarde, lui fit comprendre qu'ils l'avaient tué.

Un sort identique l'attendait.

À l'idée que tout pouvait se terminer d'un simple éclair de lumière verte, Draco s'immobilisa, comme si le moindre geste risquait de précipiter sa fin. Instinctivement, il chercha le soutien de son père parmi les Mangemorts encagoulés, mais affronter les masques hostiles se révéla intenable. Puis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit la parole d'un ton bas, dans un murmure glacé :

– Comme vous le savez, la première fois que j'ai entrevu une chance de retrouver mon corps, grâce à la pierre philosophale qui se trouvait secrètement gardée à Poudlard, Harry Potter s'est opposé à moi, avec la même bravoure idiote qui a mené ses chers parents à la tombe. Mais ce jour-là, il n'a pas agi seul. À ma grande surprise, Draco ici présent lui est venu en aide. Bien entendu, sans Dumbledore pour s'interposer, ils seraient morts tous les deux.

Draco tenta de rester droit, digne. Un éclat argenté brillait dans son champ de vision. En tournant les yeux, il vit Pettigrow se terrer dans un coin, serrant contre lui sa main, qui semblait recouverte d'un gant en argent. Lentement, très lentement Draco fit face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Le seconde fois, poursuivit-il en s'adressant toujours à ses Mangemorts, il a détruit un objet d'une importance capitale pour moi, avant de livrer l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets à Dumbledore, lui permettant ainsi de détruire le précieux héritage laissé par Salazar Serpentard.

Cette faute-là sonnait hautement plus grave que la précédente. Draco percevait la colère des Mangemorts comme un bourdonnement sourd, faisant écho à celle de leur maître. Et son père se trouvait parmi ces silhouettes encagoulées.

– Enfin, lorsque Queudver est revenu à moi, plus motivé par sa peur que par sa loyauté, il m'a raconté une histoire qui ne m'a pas surpris. Lors de sa fuite pour me rejoindre, Draco aurait tenté de lui barrer le passage. Et quand Queudver lui a rappelé qu'ils étaient dans le même camp, c'est-à-dire le mien, Draco lui a simplement répondu que non. Voilà qui est suffisamment explicite, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança vers lui, ses yeux écarlates firent faiblir l'indifférence que Draco s'efforçait d'afficher.

– J'en conclus donc que tu n'es pas venu célébrer mon retour, dit-il en levant sa baguette. _Endoloris !_

La douleur que Draco ressentit était sans comparaison. Il s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant, incapable de tenir debout. Son corps semblait brûler, se déchirer de l'intérieur. Il aurait voulu mourir, que tout cesse. Que cette torture s'arrête avant de lui faire perdre définitivement ses esprits.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait envahi, la douleur cessa. Tremblant, le souffle court et la gorge sèche à force de crier, Draco prit appui sur l'herbe sombre pour se relever. Il ne pouvait pas rester à terre comme un insecte. Ni supplier qu'on l'épargne. Ses bras manquant de céder sous son poids, il se releva péniblement, la peur au ventre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était tourné vers un de ses Mangemorts.

– Qu'en dis-tu, Lucius, que faisons-nous de lui ? susurra-t-il. Après tout il s'agit de ton fils, il est normal que la décision te revienne.

Une des silhouettes encagoulées s'avança d'un pas.

– Il est encore jeune, maître, dit finalement la voix de Lucius, prudent. Il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il fait, il ignore encore tant de choses.

Une joie amère se mêla à la douleur laissée par le sortilège Impardonnable. Alors finalement, son père le défendait. Malheureusement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne semblait pas partager l'avis de Lucius. Sa baguette magique dansait entre ses longs doigts blanchâtres, comme s'il réfléchissait à quel sort serait le prochain.

– Tu sous-estimes ton fils, Lucius, murmura-t-il d'un ton douceâtre. Je le crois au contraire très intelligent et parfaitement conscient de ses actes.

– Je n'ai pas eu le choix… répliqua lentement Draco. Quirrell… Quirrell c'était une erreur. Mais l'héritier de Serpentard a… non… _vous_ avez essayé de me tuer. Vous espériez que je me laisse faire ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage reptilien du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Puisque je m'apprête à nouveau à te tuer, cela signifie que je dois craindre une nouvelle rébellion ?

Il y eut des rires moqueurs parmi les Mangemorts, mais au moins maintenant, il savait que son père ne riait pas. Draco eut envie de brandir sa baguette, de riposter, mais le moindre geste risquait surtout de précipiter sa mort.

– Maître… Il finira par entendre raison… C'est mon fils…

– Ton fils, Lucius ? le coupa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ton fils t'a trahi plusieurs fois pour faire ami-ami avec Harry Potter et Dumbledore. Ton fils a trahi ton maître. Tu devrais me remercier à genoux de te débarrasser d'un tel déshonneur.

Draco sentit un léger froid l'envahir dans le silence qui suivit. Son père était prêt à le défendre, mais pas au point de s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se trouvait dans une impasse. Puis, la sensation familière de vertige le saisit, accompagné d'une brûlure le long de son bras.

Horrifié, Draco lutta contre, il refusait se retrouver à terre devant le cercle de Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même s'il s'agissait sans doute de sa dernière chance… Mais la vision ne lui laissa pas le choix, elle le submergea avec violence.

 _Potter faisait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa baguette brandie. Son « Expelliarmus ! » jaillit au moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres lançait « Avada Kedavra ! ». Lorsque le jet de lumière rouge heurta celui de lumière verte, les deux sorts furent annihilés et se transformèrent en un filament doré qui s'étendit entre les deux baguettes, les reliant entre elles. Puis le filament magique commença à projeter des rayons brillants. Lentement, ils se déployèrent autour de Potter et du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour former un dôme d'or qui les isola du cercle de Mangemorts…_

Une douleur atroce arracha brutalement Draco à sa vision. Déjà près du sol, il heurta la mauvaise herbe en hurlant. Il ne distinguait plus le haut du bas, ni l'endroit où il se trouvait. La torture dura trop longtemps. Lorsque, enfin, tout s'arrêta, il essaya de reprendre son souffle, de rassembler ses idées, les yeux fermés. Le cimetière, les Mangemorts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te battre, Malfoy ?! s'exclama la voix de Potter. Tu vas le laisser te tuer sans réagir ?!

Et _Potter…_

Draco serra le poing sur la terre mêlée de mauvaises herbes. Quand allait-il comprendre que _parfois_ le monde se portait mieux sans ses interventions… ? Il jeta un regard noir vers la pierre tombale contre laquelle le survivant était entravé. La révolte lisible sur son visage ne parvenait pas à masquer sa pâleur. Il était sous le choc, et aussi terrifié que lui.

– Ferme-là, Potter, dit Draco entre ses dents, en s'assurant que tout le monde entende, en particulier le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Endolori, il se fit violence pour se relever sans révéler le moindre signe de faiblesse. Il fallait qu'il tente, il le fallait.

– Je suis venu parce que je me doutais que mon comportement aurait des conséquences. Pour moi mais aussi pour ma famille…

– Vraiment ? susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres en le dévisageant de ses pupilles écarlates.

L'impression qu'il disséquait chaque recoin de son esprit glaça Draco. Est-ce qu'il parvenait littéralement à lire en lui ? Si c'était le cas, son mensonge allait rapidement voler en éclat.

– Je ne suis pas du côté de Potter, insista-t-il en espérant l'éloigner de ses pensées.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuait de l'analyser. Draco tenta d'effacer les visions du Glyphe mais la dernière, plus vive et plus réelle qu'un souvenir était solidement ancrée. Le duel… Dans le monde que lui montrait le Glyphe, c'était sans doute la solution qui permettait à l'autre Potter de s'échapper… mais comment ? Grâce à ce dôme doré qui le séparait des Mangemorts ? Ce phénomène magique lui était totalement inconnu, mais s'il parvenait à provoquer une situation identique, il leur serait peut-être possible de s'enfuir en improvisant. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement balancer un « sinon, ça vous dit un petit duel ? ». Il fallait pousser le Seigneur des Ténèbres à affronter Potter.

Le sourire qui s'étira sur le visage plat et blanchâtre ne fit qu'accentuer l'horrible doute lui murmurant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres _savait_ ce qu'il préparait. Le problème étant qu'il s'agissait de sa seule issue.

– Tu n'es pas du côté de Potter, tu n'es pas du nôtre…

La phrase resta en suspend et Draco profita de ce silence pour donner la seule réponse qui soit crédible et presque pardonnable à la fois.

– Je ne suis avec personne. J'essayais seulement de ne pas me faire tuer.

– Dans ce cas, venir ici n'est pas la meilleure idée que tu aies eu, commenta le Seigneur des Ténèbres, amusé.

Ses Mangemorts suivirent son exemple et ricanèrent. Draco attendit qu'ils se taisent, tendu. C'était quitte ou double. Finalement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres désigna la tombe où était entravé Potter.

– Je vais te laisser une chance de te racheter et survivre, Draco. Dis-moi ce que qu'il convient de faire de Harry Potter et nous saurons vers qui ta loyauté penche.

– Le tuer, répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait le sens du spectacle, il aimait _impressionner_ , étaler l'étendue de sa puissance, sinon Potter et lui seraient déjà morts. Il n'assassinerait pas le célèbre survivant alors que celui-ci se trouvait attaché, désarmé et incapable de se défendre. C'était sa meilleure chance de provoquer un duel entre eux et il la lui servait sur un plateau d'argent.

Le rire froid que provoqua sa réponse fit vaciller ses certitudes. Et quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'obligea à faire face à Potter, il comprit trop tard ce que le mage noir avait en tête.

– Puisque tu es si sûr de toi, je ne voudrais pas t'en priver, dit la voix dans son dos. Tue-le.

À son ton doucereux, Draco sut qu'il ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Il ne le croyait pas capable de commettre un meurtre, il s'amusait avec lui. Et dès que sa patience aurait atteint sa limite, il irait rejoindre Diggory six pieds sous terre.

D'un geste lent mais en serrant son poing pour l'empêcher de trembler, il leva sa baguette vers Potter et la pointa sur sa poitrine. C'était sa vie où celle du célèbre survivant.

Potter ou lui.

– Obéis.

L'ordre claqua. Cette fois, il ne venait pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais de son père. Lui aussi devait estimer qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de porter ses mots et de tuer Potter.

Que son père lui rappelle sa présence ne lui facilitait pas la tâche… Draco ferma les yeux un bref instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, sa décision était prise. Perdre plus de temps à hésiter ne ferait que le mettre en danger. Alors il abaissa sa baguette d'un coup sec, concentrant toute sa puissance dans le sort.

– _Confringo !_

Le sort fila vers la pierre tombale, la frôla et continua sa course droit sur les rangs des Mangemorts. Une violente explosion les souffla. Draco s'était préparé au choc mais la rafale ardente qui suivit le sort parvint quand même à le déstabiliser. Les yeux plissés, une main protégeant son visage, il visa la pierre tombale.

– _Lashlabask_!

Les liens qui entravaient Potter disparurent et la seconde suivante, Draco fut frappé dans le dos par un maléfice qui le projeta à terre. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains. Dans la confusion et les sortilèges entrecroisés, il entendit le Seigneur des Ténèbres crier :

– JE LES VEUX _VIVANTS_ !

Draco roula sur lui-même pour éviter un jet de lumière verte lancé par un Mangemort un peu trop zélé et vit trop tard le sortilège de Stupéfixion qui fusait vers lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait certainement le tuer de sa main, se retrouver inconscient au milieu du champ de bataille allait signer son arrêt de mort. À la dernière seconde, un bouclier immatériel se dressa entre le sort et lui, le renvoyant contre un Mangemort qui s'effondra, aussi raide qu'une planche en bois. En se retournant, Draco vit que Potter avait ramassé sa baguette.

Mais même si son Confringo avait mis K.O. plusieurs des Mangemorts et que Potter se battait avec acharnement pour les protéger des maléfices, la situation était trop instable pour pencher en leur faveur. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à viser directement Potter, celui-ci cessa de le défendre pour rouler derrière la pierre tombale et éviter son Avada Kedavra.

Draco esquiva de justesse un trait de magie qui explosa et ravagea le sol près de lui, soulevant la terre avec la puissance d'un mini-volcan. Aveuglé, et étouffé, Draco sentit un second sort siffler à son oreille et continuer sa course pour frapper au hasard dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Puis un nouvel endoloris le frappa. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la terre retournée en criant à s'en arracher les poumons, sentant sa limite approcher dangereusement.

Malgré tout, à la seconde où la douleur disparut, Draco se força à rouvrir les yeux. Son regard gris se posa sur un éclat doré à quelques mètres de lui, derrière le cercle de Mangemort qui se reformait. Bientôt, les capes noires lui bouchèrent la vue, mais peu importait. Parce que le Trophée était là, et il s'agissait d'un Portoloin…

Draco bascula sur le dos, peinant à retrouver une position assise. Devant lui, Potter faisait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tenant toujours sa baguette, décidé à vendre chèrement sa peau. La confusion était retombée, tous prenant pour acquis que le combat était terminé, gagné d'avance.

– Jolie tentative, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton glacial.

Ils y étaient, le mage noir ne jouait plus.

– Le sort contre les dragons… souffla Draco en priant toutes les barbes de Merlin pour que Potter l'entende et comprenne. Le Trophée…

Potter serra les dents et son regard se posa sur Dobby qui gisait toujours aux pieds du cercle de Mangemorts. Quoi, il hésitait à partir pour un elfe de maison ?! Il était stupide à ce point ?!

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'exclama « _Avada Kedavra !_ » et Potter répliqua vivement en lançant « _Expelliarmus !_ ». Les deux traits de lumières se heurtèrent et dévièrent en provoquant une rafale qui les déstabilisa. Mais pas de dôme. Déjà à terre, Draco vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres préparer une seconde incantation et bondit sur Potter pour le plaquer au sol. Le jet fusa au-dessus de leur tête et Draco lui arracha sa baguette pour la pointer vers le sol.

– _Confringo !_

Le sort explosa devant eux, les projetant dans un univers de chaos brûlant. Tous les Mangemort furent soufflés par l'onde de choc. Nauséeux, Draco parvint à ne pas lâcher Potter, et personne n'entendit le « _Accio_ Trophée » qu'il lança ensuite, luttant pour garder conscience. Les Mangemorts désorganisés ne comprirent ce qui se passait que quand la Coupe fusa à travers leurs rangs, en heurtant violemment deux d'entre eux. Draco empoigna une de ses anses et une secousse les entraîna dans un tourbillon de couleurs, leur épargnant le sortilège mortel qui fusait vers eux.

La seconde suivante, ils atterrissaient brutalement sur le stade de Quidditch.

La main crispée autour de l'anse, Draco se releva douloureusement. Des brûlures s'étalaient sur ses mains et son visage, ses vêtements étaient noircis et les exclamations assourdissantes de la foule se mêlaient aux battements de son sang dans ses tempes, mais il avait réussi… Échapper aux griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas un petit exploit et il y était parvenu en ramenant Potter en vie. Enfin, il supposait que Potter avait survécu à l'explosion. Il se tournait pour vérifier quand un violent choc dans sa mâchoire le fit chanceler. Potter s'était relevé aussi. Il avait perdu ses lunettes mais son visage couvert de brûlure était déformée par la haine.

– Dobby et Cedric sont encore là-bas, comment as-tu _osé_ les laisser derrière et t'enfuir comme un lâche ?! Ta peau, il n'y a que ça qui compte pour toi, pas vrai ?!

Une bouffée de rage incontrôlable fit bouillir son sang. Il allait lui faire ravaler ses insultes. Sa baguette étant restée dans le cimetière, Potter fut obligé d'esquiver le maléfice qui fondit sur lui et explosa en heurtant la pelouse. Il s'apprêtait à rendre lui la pareille, à coup de poing s'il le fallait, lorsqu'un sort les sépara brutalement.

L'explosion, ou la soudaine disparition de Potter et Diggory, avait alerté Dumbledore, les professeurs de patrouille et le ministre de la magie en personne. Mais Draco ne voyait que Maugrey, le faux Maugrey, qui claudiquait derrière eux. Une main l'écarta du passage alors que tous entouraient Potter pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

Draco étouffa sa rage. Ils l'ignoraient sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas de balafre sur le front, sans doute. Eh bien, puisqu'on lui laissait royalement le champ libre… il leva sa baguette en visant la cape épaisse de Maugrey, dans le dos.

– _Stupéfix !_

Seul l'œil magique que possédait l'imposteur lui permit de dévier le sort à temps. Tous les professeurs se retournèrent à leur tour, outrés pour la plupart. Fudge s'essuya le front sous son chapeau melon en le fixant avec gêne, certainement parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir devant le fils Malfoy. McGonagall, elle, ne s'embarrassa pas de faux-semblants.

– Peut-on savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête, Malfoy ? s'exclama-t-elle, scandalisée. Je ne vous croyais pas suffisamment stupide pour attaquer un professeur.

– Un professeur ? répliqua sèchement Draco. Un Mangemort vous voulez dire. Un Mangemort que vous hébergez gracieusement depuis le début de l'année, et je suis l'imbécile ?

– Cette fois vous allez trop loin. Maugrey Fol Œil était Auror. Il n'est pas plus Mangemort que moi.

Draco soutint les regards des professeurs et du ministre de la magie pour graver leurs expressions réprobatrices dans sa mémoire. Si ces accusations étaient venues de Potter à sa place, l'accueil aurait certainement été moins froid. Mais cette fois, il avait des preuves.

– Vous n'avez qu'à regarder dans sa flasque… dit-il d'un ton traînant. C'est du Polynectar.

– Enfin c'est ridicule, répliqua Fudge. Pourquoi y aurait-il… ?

Dumbledore leva la main pour interrompre Fudge. Son regard bleu était calme derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, pourtant, l'habituelle lueur bienveillante avait disparu. Peut-être qu'il ne croyait pas à ses avertissements, pourtant il décida de les prendre en compte.

– Ce sont de graves accusations, protesta Fudge, indigné sous chapeau melon.

– Graves mais très simples à vérifier, répondit Dumbledore en se tournant vers Maugrey. Alastor ?

Draco éprouva une satisfaction féroce lorsque l'imposteur plongea sa main dans sa cape de sorcier pour saisir sa baguette. Mais avant que celui-ci ait pu achever son geste, un jet de lumière rouge d'une puissance inouïe le projeta en arrière, lui arrachant sa baguette au passage.

Celui qui avait lancé le sortilège de Stupéfixion n'était autre que Dumbledore, et Draco fut frappé par le changement qui s'était opéré. Le directeur n'avait plus rien d'un vieillard bienveillant, une terrifiante fureur l'emplissait, et heureusement, elle était dirigée contre le faux Maugrey. Le professeur Flitwick, qui était le plus proche, récupéra la flasque.

– C'est bien du Polynectar, confirma-t-il.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux, uniquement rompu par les murmures des tribunes d'où les élèves tentaient de saisir ce qui se déroulait sur le terrain. Tous se tournèrent vers Draco en quête d'une explication, mais celui-ci ne daigna pas dire un mot. Dumbledore finit par expédier les professeurs aux quatre coins du château alors que Fudge s'éloignait à la hâte pour alerter le ministère.

Le professeur Snape, qui était absent jusque-là, dépassa Draco pour échanger quelques mots avec le directeur, trop bas pour que Draco puisse saisir l'objet de leur conversation. Enfin, le maître des potions se tourna vers lui.

– Suis-moi, dit-il.

Ils dépassèrent la foule d'élèves décontenancés que Hagrid et Flitwick ramenaient entre les murs du château et descendirent dans les cachots sans un mot. Malgré tout le respect et la confiance qu'il vouait au professeur Snape, Draco fut incapable d'étouffer les mots de Potter, qui résonnaient en un désagréable écho.

« _Je l'ai vu parler plusieurs fois à Karkaroff._ », « _Il a été Mangemort._ »

La douleur qui entravait chacun de ses muscles lui rappelait ce qu'il risquait à se frotter aux partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sur ses gardes, il entra dans le bureau du professeur de potions. Les mêmes bocaux s'alignaient contre les murs mais ce décor familier ne parvint pas à l'apaiser. Dans un coin, une longue table semblait avoir été débarrassée en urgence et son contenu s'entassait sur le sol en dessous. Cinq chaudrons y bouillonnaient et plusieurs fioles déjà prêtes attendaient à côté.

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, fit le professeur Snape en retournant sans attendre à ses potions. Que s'est-il passé ?

– J'ai deviné que Maugrey n'était pas Maugrey, sa flasque contenait du Polynectar… mentit Draco avec lenteur, pour se laisser le temps de trouver une suite plausible. Il m'a enfermé dans son bureau pour m'empêcher de parler, alors j'ai demandé à Dobby de transplaner là où se trouvait Potter… mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était avec lui, vivant. Ses Mangemorts aussi.

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… il a retrouvé un véritable corps ?

– Oui.

– Comment ? l'interrogea le professeur Snape en transvasant le contenu de la potion du milieu dans une fiole.

– Potter vous le dira mieux que moi.

Après avoir reposé le chaudron, le professeur Snape se tourna vers lui. C'était la deuxième fois en une soirée qu'on lui donnait l'impression de l'analyser jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et il détestait ça.

– Tu n'as pas à être sur la défensive avec moi, Draco.

– Vous étiez Mangemort.

Le professeur Snape releva sa manche sur son avant-bras, dévoilant un tatouage d'un noir intense représentant la Marque des Ténèbres, un crâne duquel se déroulait un serpent.

– Comme tu l'as si bien dit, Draco, _étiez_.

– Pourquoi toutes ces fioles ? Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ?

Le professeur Snape observa un temps les récipients cristallins avant de répondre d'un ton calme :

– Je me prépare à retourner auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

D'un coup de baguette, il éteignit le feu sous le cinquième chaudron et le mit à l'écart. Le Draco le regarda faire, interdit. Il disait une chose et son contraire l'instant d'après. Le professeur Snape dut sentir sa stupéfaction car il ajouta :

– Me rendre auprès de lui ne signifie pas qu'il a ma loyauté.

– Dans ce cas vous allez vous faire tuer…

Il n'appréciait pas de voir le professeur Snape courir des risques aussi importants. Celui-ci lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

– C'est mon problème, Draco, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler et moins tu en sauras, mieux ce sera. Ce qui m'intéresse, ce sont les événements de ce soir. Dis-moi tout ce que tu peux sur son retour.

– Je n'en sais pas tant que ça, admit-il, agacé de ne pas pouvoir être plus utile. Je suis arrivé après la bataille, il avait déjà retrouvé son corps. Ensuite, j'étais trop occupé à ne pas me faire tuer et à sauver Potter de sa propre _stupidité…_

Il n'avait pas oublié le violent coup de poing qu'il avait encaissé pour avoir abandonné un elfe de maison et un cadavre derrière lui. Un _cadavre_. Alors qu'il venait de tout risquer pour sauver sa précieuse petite tête de balafré…

– Comment as-tu su qu'un Mangemort se dissimulait sous un déguisement de Polynectar ?

Draco prit un temps avant de répondre. Avec lui, bafouiller une vague réponse équivalait à avouer un mensonge. Le faux Maugrey avait dit qu'il avait eu du mal à amener Potter là où il en était, donc…

– Je cherchais l'intrus. Plusieurs fois, Maugrey a voulu aider Potter. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre étant donné sa réputation, alors j'ai fouillé son bureau en pensant qu'il était parti surveiller le labyrinthe. Il y avait laissé une de ses flasques et j'ai reconnu le Polynectar à l'intérieur. Mais il est revenu trop tôt et m'a enfermé. Ensuite j'ai appelé Dobby et vous connaissez la suite…

– Toutes ces imprudences ne te ressemblent pas. À l'avenir, sois plus prudent et si tu as des doutes, je préférerais que tu viennes directement m'en parler.

Le fait que le professeur Snape le croit, et plus encore, qu'il s'inquiète de sa sécurité le fit culpabiliser un peu. Un sentiment particulièrement rare chez lui. Mais protéger son Glyphe impliquait de trahir sa confiance et il était trop tard pour revenir sur ses mots, alors il garda le silence.

Le professeur Snape le contourna pour ouvrir un placard. Il fouilla un moment à l'intérieur et en ressortit une fiole contenant un liquide aussi incolore que l'eau. Suivant son regard, il dit :

– Si je te dis qu'elle n'a pas d'odeur ?

Draco ne connaissait qu'une potion, à la fois longue et complexe à préparer, qui réunissait ses deux caractéristiques.

– Du Veritaserum.

– Exactement. Nous avons un Mangemort sous déguisement qui n'attend que de nous livrer ses informations. Va remettre la potion à Dumbledore. Ensuite, passe à l'infirmerie, tu en as grandement besoin.

Draco prit la fiole mais refusa de quitter le bureau.

– Et vous ?

Le professeur Snape lui indiqua la porte dans une invitation à partir et Draco sut qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. La fiole à la main, il monta jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Évidemment, la gargouille de pierre refusa de le laisser passer sans mot de passe. Par dépit, il finit par l'insulter de tous les noms.

Le professeur McGonagall ne tarda pas à surgir au détour du couloir, outrée par ses propos.

– Le professeur Snape m'a demandé de remettre le Veritaserum à Dumbledore, se défendit-il sèchement.

Il n'était pas près de pardonner le peu de considération qu'elle lui avait accordé lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'avertir du piège puis du Mangemort dissimulé sous l'apparence de Maugrey. Le professeur McGonagall tendit la main pour récupérer la fiole et il la lui tendit de mauvaise grâce. Elle donna ensuite le mot de passe à la gargouille et se tourna vers lui avant de monter.

– La prochaine fois, vous aurez plus de chances avec des sucreries que des insultes, dit-elle. C'est l'un des nombreux messages exaspérants que Dumbledore essaie de faire passer, bien qu'il soit le seul à en comprendre le sens.

Draco crut déceler une nuance d'excuse dans sa voix, mais le professeur McGonagall disparut dans l'escalier en colimaçon avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en assurer.

Il songea que le sens du message était clair. Les sucreries ont plus de chance de marcher que les insultes. Donc acheter quelqu'un est plus efficace que de le menacer… Ce qui, d'expérience, était assez vrai. Mais peut-être se trompait-il d'interprétation, parce qu'il voyait mal Dumbledore donner un conseil pareil.

ᴥ

Les doux rayons de soleil qui baignèrent les couloirs du château jusqu'aux vacances semblaient particulièrement déplacés après les événements du Tournoi. La perte de Cedric Diggory avait anéanti le moral des Poufsouffles et celui des nombreux autres élèves qui le considéraient comme un ami. Les rumeurs les plus improbables couraient sur les circonstances de sa mort.

Une effervescence souterraine s'était également emparée des professeurs. Poudlard se préparait lentement à la guerre sous les directives de Dumbledore. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres agissait certainement de même avec ses Mangemorts. Draco se trouvait à la frontière entre leurs camps. S'il ne rejoignait pas rapidement l'un d'eux et que l'affrontement éclatait, il serait pris dans la mêlée, avec très peu de chance d'en réchapper.

Sauf que sa famille appartenait à celui qui menaçait de le tuer et qu'il refusait de s'allier avec de braves petits Gryffondors qui misaient sur un balafré incapable de sauver sa propre peau, ou d'être un minimum reconnaissant. Excédé par la simple pensée de Potter, Draco hissa brutalement sa valise dans le porte-bagage vide. En entrant parmi les premiers dans le Poudlard Express, il s'était réservé sans difficulté un compartiment vide. Il ne voulait rien de plus, être seul, réfléchir.

Alors que la gare s'éloignait, découvrant le ciel pâle du petit matin, Draco envisagea sérieusement la possibilité de ne pas retourner chez lui pour l'été. Il examina la banquette face à lui comme s'il attendait une indication sur quoi faire, puis s'appuya contre le dossier, le regard perdu vers le soleil levant. Au loin, les montagnes se peignaient d'une aura dorée.

S'enfuir n'était pas une solution, il savait où se réfugier, par exemple sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas d'or et il n'était pas question de mendier un refuge. Il ne pouvait pas non plus recourir à la magie sans être expulsé de Poudlard.

Et puis sa mère serait là, elle ne laisserait pas son père le livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait promis de le protéger et il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Peut-être avait-elle déjà caché leurs bagages, attendant son retour pour l'emmener avec elle ? Après que son père ait pris sa défense au cimetière, Draco avait même le mince espoir que son père fuie avec eux.

Lorsque les paysages luxuriants laissèrent place aux maisons et aux rues de Londres, signe que la fin du voyage approchait, la porte du compartiment coulissa. Potter, Weasley et Granger abandonnèrent leurs bagages dans le couloir pour entrer.

– Quelle coordination parfaite, lança Draco avec rancune. Précisément quand je pensais ne plus avoir à vous supporter…

– Ferme-la, Malfoy, répliqua aussitôt Potter.

– Par _ferme-la_ , tu veux dire merci ? Dans ce cas les mots corrects sont : « Merci, Malfoy », et ensuite, tu es libre de rajouter ce que tu veux. Par exemple « Merci, Malfoy, d'avoir sauvé ma précieuse tête balafrée », ou « Merci, Malfoy, d'avoir sauvé le sale petit ingrat que je suis ».

– Et Dobby ? répliqua-t-il avec colère. Tu en fais quoi ?! Il ne méritait pas qu'on le laisse derrière. Cedric non plus ! Tu n'as pas vu ses parents, tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ils étaient effondrés. Il ne sera jamais enterré et qui sait ce que les Mangemorts ont fait de lui ! On aurait pu le ramener ! Et Queudver qui a toujours ma baguette…

– Ta _baguette_ ?! le coupa Draco dans une fureur noire en sortant la sienne d'un geste si brusque qu'il manqua de la rompre. Tu aurais voulu qu'on risque nos vies pour un bout de bois que tu n'auras qu'à remplacer, et un _cadavre_?!

– Dobby était vivant.

Sa rage atteint un tel niveau qu'il dut batailler contre lui-même pour ne pas incendier Potter dans ce compartiment. Il remarqua à peine que Weasley et Granger le pointait tous les deux de leurs baguettes, prêts à réagir.

– Sauver Dobby, ça aurait fait de lui un complice, tu comprends ça ?! Il est arrivé au cimetière en suivant _mes_ ordres ! Tout ce qu'il risque maintenant, c'est une punition de mon père, comme il en reçoit déjà des centaines !

Trop occupé à crier sur Potter, il n'avait pas vu les quais de King's Cross se dessiner derrière les fenêtres du compartiment. Par contre, il sentit le train s'arrêter. En se retournant, Draco chercha des yeux la minuscule silhouette de l'elfe de maison et finit par le distinguer du reste de la foule, en vie, confirmant ce qu'il venait de dire. Potter avait suivi son regard mais Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il saisit sa valise et quitta le compartiment en bousculant Weasley au passage.

En descendant sur le quai, il vit Dobby traverser bizarrement la foule dans sa direction. Tous les deux pas, il s'immobilisait pour se frapper et Draco comprit qu'il essayait de s'empêcher d'arriver jusqu'à lui. Pour lui épargner des souffrances inutiles, il le rejoignit en tirant sa valise.

– Le maître a ordonné à Dobby de vous ramener, Monsieur, mais Dobby ne veut pas, dit-il en se jetant sur le sol pour se frapper contre en répétant « Dobby ne veut pas... » comme une malédiction.

Draco l'empoigna par sa taie d'oreiller pour l'obliger à se relever et baissa la voix pour que les passants qui s'étaient retournés vers eux ne l'entendent pas :

– Que se passe-t-il au manoir ?

Dobby voulut répondre mais sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il ne put qu'émettre un couinement pitoyable. Son père lui avait interdit de parler. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état ? Il tâcha de penser à sa mère. Elle le défendrait toujours. Son père avait aussi pris son parti dans le cimetière. Ils ne le livreraient pas.

– Ce n'est pas important, dit-il en tentant de rester ferme. On a suffisamment attiré l'attention, ramène-moi.

Dobby gémit et serra ses petits poings en écarquillant les yeux, comme s'il essayait de lui faire passer un message muet. Mais la colère qu'il ressentait toujours contre Potter le rendait imperméable.

– Ça suffit, quoi qu'il m'attende, ma mère est là-bas, Dobby. Elle ne laissera rien m'arriver.

L'elfe écarquilla un peu plus les yeux. Draco eut un rictus agacé. Potter pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il n'était pas un _lâche_ , pas question de se dérober alors qu'il avait encore des alliés de son côté. Il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

– Ramène-moi, ordonna-t-il sans laisser le choix à Dobby.

Le « crac » caractéristique du transplanage se noya dans le joyeux vacarme du quai et tous deux disparurent de la foule.

Non loin, près d'un pilier en briques, trois Gryffondors un peu trop curieux échangèrent des regards préoccupés.

ᴥ

Le salon du manoir Malfoy se matérialisa autour de Draco, plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée. Les lourds rideaux de satin avait été tirés devant les hautes fenêtres et les meubles repoussés contre les murs, laissant un grand espace au centre duquel il venait de transplaner.

Et près de la cheminée éteinte se tenait une haute silhouette pâle qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Son crâne lisse se tourna vers lui et des pupilles écarlates se rivèrent dans ses yeux gris. À ses pieds, un immense serpent émit un sifflement tandis que quatre de ses Mangemorts étaient postés aux coins de la pièce. À leurs visages découverts, simplement habillés de leurs capes de sorcier noires, Draco reconnut les pères de Crabbe et Goyle, celui de Théodore et Macnair, le bourreau du ministère.

En se tournant vers la porte du salon, Draco eut l'impression qu'un liquide glacé se répandait dans ses veines, dissolvant sa colère. Son propre père se tenait sur le seuil, barrant la seule issue. Sans un mot pour lui, il siffla :

– Va-t'en, Dobby.

Dans un couinement désespéré, l'elfe fut contraint d'obéir et transplana à nouveau. Le « crac » que produisit son départ résonna longtemps dans le silence lourd qui régnait. Alors qu'il regrettait d'avoir laissé son humeur occulter les avertissements de Dobby, Draco se retint de justesse de demander où se trouvait sa mère.

Si elle n'avait pas déjà eu des ennuis en prenant sa défense, il ne ferait que lui en créer. Vu le petit comité d'accueil qui l'attendait et le fait qu'aucun sortilège n'ait encore fusé vers lui, il y avait un espoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres… ou plutôt que _Voldemort_ le veuille vivant.

Restait à savoir pourquoi.

Le mage noir finit par s'avancer vers lui, sa baguette à la main. Draco fit un mouvement pour récupérer la sienne mais elle lui échappa pour voler vers Voldemort sans que celui-ci ait prononcé la moindre formule.

– Lorsque j'ai fouillé dans ta mémoire au cimetière, j'y ai découvert de bien étranges souvenirs, lui glissa-t-il, dont certains ne semblaient même pas t'appartenir.

Une sueur froide roula le long de son dos en comprenant qu'il parlait du Glyphe. Le Glyphe qui lui donnait le pouvoir de lire l'avenir _le_ concernant, dans le but presque évident de le contrecarrer. Que ferait Voldemort s'il découvrait qu'il disposait d'une puissance destinée à le détruire ?

– Bien, je vois qu'une fois de plus, tu n'es pas décidé à coopérer, susurra-t-il en levant sa baguette. _Endoloris !_

La torture qu'il avait vécue au cimetière recommença. Jamais il n'aurait cru endurer une telle souffrance au beau milieu du manoir qui l'avait vu grandir et il espéra presque que sa mère entende ses hurlements, qu'elle surgisse soudain pour mettre fin à tout ça.

– Nous t'écoutons, dit Voldemort, et la douleur cessa. Commence par répondre à cette question simple : tu as su, avant que quiconque remarque son absence, où se trouvait Potter. Comment ?

Son souffle court effleurant le sol marbré et la voix tremblante, Draco lui servit le même mensonge qu'au professeur Snape en se relevant lentement. Il n'était même pas encore debout qu'un nouveau sortilège Doloris le frappa en pleine poitrine.

– Je ne reposerai pas ma question.

Sentant la colère qui émanait de leur maître, les Mangemorts se ratatinèrent, prenant soin de faire oublier leur présence. Des courbatures le lançant à chaque geste, Draco se redressa sur les coudes, le regard rivé vers le sol. Il pouvait deviner son reflet d'une pâleur maladive, terrifié. Il avala difficilement sa salive pour répondre :

– Je ne mens pas…

Sa réponse lui valut un troisième Doloris et il se tordit sur le sol. L'envie de mourir devenait presque plus forte que le feu lui déchirant les entrailles. Il ne _pouvait_ pas lui révéler le Glyphe, il avait toujours protégé ce secret envers et contre tout, et là, sa vie en dépendait. Mais il ne supporterait pas longtemps cette torture.

– D'où viennent les souvenirs que j'ai vus dans ton esprit et qui ne t'appartiennent pas ? Par exemple celui où j'affronte Harry Potter et que nos sortilèges se croisent en provoquant un dôme magique ?

Se redresser lui aurait coûté inutilement alors qu'il manquait de courage ne serait-ce que pour ouvrir les yeux. Draco ne bougea pas les lèvres, respirant à peine. Il espérait que Voldemort le croie incapable de répondre et se décide à l'achever.

– Il faut reconnaître une certaine détermination à ton fils, Lucius, dit finalement Voldemort. Bien plus que tu n'en as jamais eu.

Son ton faisait sonner le compliment comme une menace. Contre le sol froid, Draco sentit sa respiration accélérer et chaque parcelle de son corps se tendre, anticipant avec terreur un nouveau Doloris.

– Enfin, il existe des moyens de briser même les plus récalcitrants. _Impero !_

Au lieu de la douleur, ce fut une incroyable sensation de plénitude qui s'empara de lui. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, plus rien n'importait. Il rouvrit les yeux, les courbatures laissées par le sortilège Impardonnable devenues lointaines. Elles n'entravaient plus ses mouvements. Il se redressa en tailleur, vaguement conscient que les Mangemorts, son père et Voldemort se trouvaient dans la même pièce que lui.

Puis une voix vint susurrer dans un coin de son esprit.

 _D'où viennent les souvenirs qui ne t'appartiennent pas ?_

La voix parlait des visions du Glyphe. Draco tendit une main pour relever la manche de sa chemise mais un réflexe ancré depuis des années l'arrêta. Il était en présence d'autres personnes, il ne devait pas révéler le Glyphe.

 _Répond. D'où viennent-ils ?_

Il ne fallait pas leur montrer.

 _RÉPOND !_

Il ne fallait surtout pas.

Une vive douleur dans son avant-bras perça les brumes paisibles nimbant son esprit. En essayant de résister à l'ordre, pour ne pas relever sa manche, il avait planté ses ongles dans sa peau et s'était sauvagement écorché.

Le sortilège de l'Imperium se rompit d'un coup et Draco sentit qu'on le forçait à se relever. Il tituba en grimaçant de douleur et tenta faiblement de se dégager. C'était Lucius qui le tenait, certainement sur l'ordre de Voldemort qui fixait son avant-bras de son regard écarlate.

– Montre-nous ce qu'il cache.

En sentant qu'on relevait sa manche, Draco lutta de plus belle mais la douleur qui émanait de chaque centimètre carré de son corps l'obligea vite à s'arrêter et le Glyphe couleur rubis qui ornait son avant-bras se retrouva exposé aux regards. Voldemort s'en approcha pour l'étudier et son père l'obligea à garder le bras levé, bien visible.

Après l'avoir examiné, Voldemort leva sa baguette vers le Glyphe et murmura des formules incompréhensibles, certainement pour l'obliger à livrer ses secrets. Son expression de plus en plus sombre témoignait de l'inefficacité de ses tentatives et Draco sentit son père se raidir.

Lucius redoutait la colère qui en résulterait, alors qu'il ne serait certainement pas celui à la subir. À cette pensée, une vague de haine se répandit en lui comme un poison.

– Il s'agit d'une puissante magie, déclara finalement Voldemort, dans un murmure. Le plus intriguant étant qu'elle n'est pas humaine. En revanche, j'affirme que les souvenirs étrangers qu'il possède viennent de là. Il ne me reste plus qu'à comprendre comment marche cette magie. Écarte-toi, Lucius.

– Bien, maître, répondit-il en s'empressant d'obéir.

Draco vacilla et recula de plusieurs pas lorsqu'il dut à nouveau tenir debout par lui-même. Instinctivement, il ramena le Glyphe dans son dos.

– Explique-nous, Draco, d'où te vient cette marque et ce qu'elle te permet de faire.

Voldemort ne lui laissa qu'une très courte chance de répondre et il ne la saisit pas à temps. Le sortilège Doloris qui le frappa dura bien plus longtemps que les précédents et il sentit sa conscience flancher peu à peu.

– J'ai dit : explique, répéta froidement Voldemort.

– C'est la… commença Draco avant de s'étrangler.

Sa gorge était trop sèche, chaque mot le brûlait d'avoir trop hurlé et son hésitation lui coûta un nouveau Doloris.

– Les centaures… articula-t-il dès que la douleur cessa, la voix rauque. Pour voir… l'avenir.

– L'avenir de qui ?

La pertinence de sa question lui arracha une grimace, mais il en avait trop dit, se taire maintenant ne ferait que l'exposer à des tortures inutiles.

– Le vôtre.

Entre ses paupières presque closes, il vit la silhouette floue de Voldemort revenir vers son monstrueux serpent qui se glissa sur ses épaules.

– On peut se servir de lui, susurra-t-il en caressant lentement la tête écailleuse de l'animal. Si cette magie permet d'anticiper mon futur, utiliser Draco comme catalyseur permettra d'éviter d'autres échecs dus à ma négligence, et de contrecarrer les plans de Dumbledore avant même qu'il ne les ait pensé… l'avenir est le plus fidèle et le plus efficace des espions.

Son ton réjoui faisait froid dans le dos.

– Mes chers Mangemorts, je vous présente l'arme qui nous fera gagner cette guerre.

Draco serra le poing marqué par le Glyphe. Son enfer venait tout juste de se refermer sur lui. Il n'allait pas mourir, mais ce qui l'attendait serait probablement pire. La brûlure provoquée par le Glyphe était déjà intense quand il sollicitait volontairement les visions, alors si on les provoquait par la force ? Et quelles seraient les conséquences si Voldemort surexploitait ce pouvoir ? S'il n'était pas satisfait de ce qu'il voyait ?

– Enferme-le, Lucius et assure-toi qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Nous attendrons l'arrivée de Severus pour commencer les expériences. Il doit apporter avec lui du Veritaserum. J'ai beau affectionner le Doloris, cette potion reste le plus efficace, surtout préparée par notre maître des potions.

Sans la moindre délicatesse, Draco fut empoigné par le col de sa chemise et poussé hors du salon jusqu'à un escalier raide qui descendait jusqu'à la lourde porte de la cave. Descendre les marches fut un véritable calvaire. Chaque geste lui donnait l'impression que ses muscles étaient remplis d'acide. Sans son père pour le retenir, il aurait sans doute été précipité en bas depuis longtemps.

– Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté, murmura-t-il avec rancœur une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment loin pour ne pas être entendus. Et tu l'as laissé entrer ici ?

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a reconnu que tu pourrais lui être utile. Compte tenu de toutes tes trahisons, c'était inespéré pour toi. Et pourtant tu continues à t'opposer à lui, siffla son père avec colère. Si tu ne veux pas ruiner ta dernière chance, tu vas devoir apprendre à faire profil bas et obéir.

Il déverrouilla la lourde porte de la cave d'un coup de baguette et le poussa à l'intérieur.

– Parce que tu appelles ce qui s'est passé une _chance…_ ? répliqua Draco en se retournant vers le rectangle lumineux qui se découpait dans la pénombre.

La seule réponse qu'il obtient fut le claquement de la porte qui le plongea dans l'obscurité de la cave. Parler lui avait arraché la gorge et l'odeur de moisi provoquée par l'humidité ambiance renforça son mal-être. Il martela la porte à s'en briser les os, appela Dobby jusqu'à être incapable de prononcer un seul mot puis s'effondra contre un des murs de pierre. Il agrippa ses cheveux pâles, les yeux brûlant. Des larmes amères roulèrent sur ses joues.

Privé de lumière, il perdit la notion du temps, mais lorsque de légers pas lui parvinrent de derrière la porte, des heures semblaient s'être écoulées. Draco se releva d'un bond et recula tout au fond de la cave en effaçant toute preuve qu'il avait craqué.

Il n'entendit prononcer aucune formule mais un déclic retentit, indiquant que le verrou avait été levé. La lourde porte s'ouvrit brièvement et une silhouette sombre s'introduisit à l'intérieur. Puis, la lueur d'un _Lumos_ informulé se répandit dans la cave, éclairant le teint cireux et les yeux sombres du professeur Snape. Draco le dévisagea longuement. Ami, ou ennemi ?

– Draco…

– Quoi ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton rauque. C'est mon manoir, ce n'est pas une surprise que je sois ici.

À la culpabilité qui tirait les traits du professeur Snape, Draco comprit qu'entre la guerre en préparation et son rôle d'espion, il avait tout simplement oublié sa présence, ou en tout cas le risque qu'il courrait à retourner chez lui. Tout comme Dumbledore, apparemment.

– Vous pouvez me sortir d'ici ?

Le professeur Snape détourna brièvement le regard pour vérifier que personne ne venait, une précaution inutile car ils auraient entendu un intrus bien avant de le voir.

– C'est impossible pour le moment, répondit-il gravement. Écoute-moi, ajouta-t-il en voyant Draco esquisser un rictus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a aucune intention de te tuer. Si tu agis avec précaution et que tu lui obéis sans discuter, il ne te fera pas de mal. Lorsque je reviendrai, tout sera planifié pour te faire quitter le manoir le moins dangereusement possible. Tenter quelque chose maintenant, sans préparation, est la meilleure façon de te faire tuer.

Le rictus de Draco s'accentua furieusement. Attendre ? Il n'était là que depuis quatre heures et son corps lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été réduit en lambeaux.

– Achevez-moi maintenant, si vous êtes incapable de m'aider, répliqua Draco pour l'obliger à réagir, à réaliser ce qu'il lui demandait.

Mais parler lui arrachait la gorge et il ne parvint pas à se montrer aussi sec qu'il l'aurait voulu.

En guise de réponse, le professeur Snape pointa sa baguette droit sur lui. Draco fronça les sourcils, mais comprit rapidement qu'il ne comptait pas lui envoyer un Avada Kedavra il l'analysait comme le faisait Madame Pomfresh. Sans rien laissait paraître, le maître des potions abaissa finalement sa baguette.

– Viens, dit-il en poussant la lourde porte. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, je vais te sortir d'ici.

Draco ne bougea pas.

– Vous venez de dire que c'était du suicide.

– Si je te laissais entre ses mains dans un état pareil, je te condamnerais tout autant.

Que le professeur Snape soit prêt à risquer sa couverture, voire sa vie en défiant le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour une maigre chance de sauver la sienne lui laissa une étrange sensation. Ou peut-être était-ce l'appréhension de se faire capturer avant avoir pu s'échapper. Draco le rejoignit au pied de l'escalier raide, chaque pas lui donnant l'impression qu'on brûlait ses muscles avec un fer chauffé à blanc. Le regard du professeur Snape s'assombrit.

– Tu as besoin d'aide pour avancer ?

– Non.

Ils étaient au milieu des marches lorsque le professeur Snape tendit le bras devant lui pour l'arrêter. Draco entendit le bruit qui l'avait alerté. Des pas, rapides. Quelqu'un se dirigeait vers eux… un Mangemort, qui d'autre ?

Ils avaient perdu trop de temps à parler et Voldemort avait dû envoyer quelqu'un les chercher.

Obéissant au signe du professeur Snape, Draco redescendit difficilement vers la cave humide tandis que celui-ci dirigeait sa baguette en haut de l'escalier.

Le sort fusa à l'instant où l'ombre apparut dans le contre-jour, mais celle-ci devait être sur ses gardes car elle para aussitôt. Un être qui ne faisait pas la moitié de sa taille se faufila à ses côtés. Draco cligna des yeux… Dobby. Et la silhouette appartenait à sa mère…

Narcissa dévala l'escalier et passa devant le professeur Snape qui ne tenta pas de l'attaquer. À la lumière de sa baguette, Draco remarqua que ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient anormalement désordonnés. Un liquide sombre coulait de sa tempe sur sa joue et dans son cou, tâchant le fin tissu blanc qu'elle portait en foulard.

– Maman… qu'est-ce que… tu saignes, tu…

Narcissa posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et le repoussa à l'intérieur de la cave. Dobby les suivit et le professeur Snape referma derrière eux.

– Draco… Draco… marmonna-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Contre sa joue, il sentit le sang poisseux qui maculait son visage et se dégagea, inquiet. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Sans se soucier de ses propres blessures, elle lui prit la main et lui rendit sa baguette. Draco la tourna entre ses doigts.

– Comment tu l'as récupérée ?

– Quand j'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé dans ce cimetière… dit-elle d'une voix enraillée, sans répondre à sa question.

Draco attendit les reproches sur son imprudence mais ils ne vinrent pas, elle le serra une nouvelle fois contre elle avec force, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, vivant, près d'elle. Des larmes s'étaient mélangées au sang.

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est persuadé que tu possèdes quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir, il parlait de souvenirs, de t'interroger, de t'arracher les informations par la force s'il le fallait. J'ai tenté de dissuader Lucius mais il pensait qu'il s'agissait de ta seule chance d'être pardonné. Alors j'ai voulu t'empêcher de revenir, mais je n'ai pas été suffisamment prudente.

– C'est lui qui t'a blessée… ? dit Draco en serrant sa baguette.

– Non ! Non, c'est un autre Mangemort. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'opposer directement à eux.

Difficile de déterminer si elle mentait ou non, et Narcissa ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

– Ce qui compte c'est de te faire sortir d'ici.

Le professeur Snape sortit de l'ombre où il montait la garde, près de la porte.

– Narcissa, je vais m'en charger. Nous ne devrions pas nous attarder plus longtemps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas de nature patiente. Je serais étonné qu'il n'ait pas déjà envoyé un Mangemort vérifier ce qui nous prend tout ce temps.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le jaugeant gravement du regard.

– Merci, Severus. Ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire compte beaucoup pour moi. Mais tu n'auras pas besoin de trahir ton maître, ajouta-t-elle en délassant son foulard ensanglanté.

Elle se tourna vers Dobby dont les grands yeux verts brillaient dans la lueur projetée par la baguette.

– Mon dernier ordre pour toi, Dobby, prends soin de mon fils.

Draco passa du foulard qu'elle tenait à la main à l'elfe de maison qui retenait à présent ses sanglots et une pierre chuta dans sa poitrine. Ça ressemblait beaucoup trop à des adieux.

– Si je disparais avec Dobby, tout le monde saura que tu l'as libéré. Il n'y a que toi et mon père qui pouvez lui donner un vêtement, et lui…

– Severus m'aidera, on trouvera un moyen de me laver des soupçons, je peux encore rester ici et être utile. Promets-moi de faire attention à toi, d'accord ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Draco éleva la voix, ce qui lui massacra la gorge. Le professeur Snape pointa sa baguette vers les escaliers juste à temps pour lancer un « _Assurdiato_ » qui l'empêcha de raisonner jusqu'à l'étage.

– Rester ?! Qu'est-ce qui te retient encore ici ?! Il y a deux ans tu disais que tu partirais avec moi !

Narcissa tendit la main vers lui mais il se déroba. Quelque chose s'était éteint dans le regard de sa mère lorsqu'elle donna le foulard ensanglanté à Dobby qui le prit comme un trésor.

– Emmène-le en lieu sûr. Dumbledore… C'est le seul qui pourra le protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Incertaine, Narcissa se tourna vers le professeur Snape à la recherche d'un soutient et se détendit lorsqu'il approuva. La fixant avec des yeux ronds, Draco sentit le petit poing de Dobby s'accrocher à sa chemise.

– Tout ira bien pour moi, fit rapidement sa mère.

– NON !

Mais son cri fut noyé par la déroutante sensation du transplanage. Draco retrouva son souffle dans un bureau circulaire aux lumières douces. Tout autour de lui, de petits instruments en argent ronronnaient ou laissaient échapper des volutes de fumée. Derrière un large bureau au milieu de la pièce, Dumbledore lisait un parchemin par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il ne sursauta pas en le voyant apparaître soudain devant lui, mais interrompit son travail et se leva de son fauteuil.

– Draco ? Dobby ? Que se passe-t-il ?

– Je dois retourner au manoir Malfoy ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ma mère est avec le professeur Snape, elle m'a aidé à partir, ils vont savoir que c'est elle ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

– Calme-toi et explique-moi tout, fit Dumbledore en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Un bonbon au citron ?

Draco l'ignora.

– Ramène-moi là-bas Dobby ! Ou va la chercher ! C'est un ordre.

– Dobby n'a plus à obéir, Monsieur, couina Dobby sans quitter le foulard ensanglanté des yeux. Dobby doit protéger le fils de la maîtresse, Dobby a promis.

Draco contourna la chaise et posa ses mains sur le dossier en essayant de le broyer pour évacuer sa frustration.

– Il faut _faire_ quelque chose !

Dumbledore lui demanda à nouveau de lui expliquer en détail les événements qui venaient de se produire. Draco commença à lui raconter, puis changea d'avis, avant de céder à nouveau, excédé par l'insistance du vieillard. Il s'arrêta encore plusieurs fois, répétant en boucle qu'il fallait agir au lieu d'être planté là, à discuter, et les nombreuses minutes nécessaires à le convaincre de poursuivre rendirent son récit complètement décousu. Malgré tout, lorsqu'il termina, Dumbledore semblait se retrouver dans ses explications.

Bien entendu, Draco avait passé sous silence tout ce qui concernait son Glyphe. Il n'avait pas plus l'intention de devenir une arme pour Dumbledore que pour Voldemort.

– Je suis profondément désolé, Draco.

Le concerné releva le regard de son avant-bras et fut surpris par la culpabilité qui marquait chaque ride de Dumbledore, le faisant paraître soudain beaucoup plus vieux.

– Je savais à quel point ta situation était instable, pourtant le retour de Voldemort a accaparé mon attention ces derniers jours et je n'ai pas pensé à te mettre en sûreté. Ta mère est une femme remarquable, je ne décevrai pas la confiance qu'elle a placée en moi en t'envoyant ici. Sois-en certain.

– Mais elle est toujours là-bas !

– Tu as dit toi-même qu'elle se trouvait avec le professeur Snape, alors en attendant son retour, nous devons nous fier à leur jugement.

Draco se releva si brusquement que sa chaise manqua de basculer et il se mit à faire nerveusement les cent pas entre les instruments argentés qui bourdonnaient paisiblement. La douleur que provoquait chaque geste le distrayait à peine de son angoisse. Dehors, le ciel bleu pâle marquait le début d'une douce soirée d'été. Tout ce calme le mettait hors de lui, il bouillonnait de l'intérieur et dut se retenir de donner un coup de pied à Dobby lorsqu'il passa près de lui.

Pourquoi ce stupide elfe refusait de ramener sa mère ?! Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué ! Il était libre, _rien_ ne lui interdisait plus de retourner au manoir et de transplaner avec Narcissa. Et lui, il serrait ce maudit foulard !

Dumbledore contourna finalement son bureau pour se présenter devant sa cheminée où il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette et promis de revenir rapidement. Il ne disparut qu'une dizaine de minutes, tout au plus. De retour, il se réinstalla sur son fauteuil et reprit tranquillement son travail. Draco crut exploser. Il resta figé sur place à le regarder faire, stupéfait de son culot. Il continuait ses petites affaires alors que sa mère se trouvait en danger de mort ?!

Sentant le regard haineux qui pesait sur lui, Dumbledore releva ses yeux d'un bleu perçant vers lui.

– Un bonbon au citron ?

En marmonnant sur tous les endroits où il pouvait se mettre ses bonbons, Draco reprit ses interminables allers-retours. Par les fenêtres, le ciel se peignit lentement d'un noir d'encre, au rythme des bruissements de parchemin et du martellement de ses pas.

Draco ne s'immobilisa que lorsque les flammes de la cheminée se teintèrent d'un vert émeraude, ignorant les douloureux élancements qui le parcouraient. Le professeur Snape sortit de l'âtre et se redressa lentement. Son regard noir passa de Dumbledore à lui sans trahir ses émotions.

– Draco, tu as besoin de soins et de repos, dit-il. Ce que tu viens de vivre t'a éprouvé autant mentalement que physiquement. Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

Comprenant qu'il cherchait à l'écarter, Draco eut un rictus et croisa les bras pour bien faire comprendre qu'il ne bougerait pas.

– Dumbledore… dit lentement le professeur Snape.

– Non, l'interrompit Draco, sa gorge sèche l'obligeant à parler d'un ton proche du murmure. Vous allez me dire ce qui est arrivé après mon départ, maintenant. Où est ma mère ? Pourquoi a-t-elle refusé de venir avec moi ?

– Être adulte implique de faire des choix et de prendre certaines décisions que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, lui dit le professeur Snape. Narcissa savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait, elle est restée au manoir.

Il était rare qu'il s'adresse à lui d'un ton aussi implacable, ce qui le fit se sentir plus seul que jamais. Personne ne comprenait que sans elle, il n'avait plus rien ? Pas de toit, pas de famille, pas d'argent et probablement pas d'avenir ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

– J'ai pris contact avec les membres de l'ordre et l'un d'eux a accepté de se charger de toi durant les vacances. Il existe également une bourse qui couvrira tous les frais nécessaires à la rentrée prochaine. Même s'il faudra te contenter de certaines affaires d'occasion. Tu n'es pas dans une impasse Draco, et tu n'es pas seul non plus.

Dans la cheminée, les flammes émeraude s'élevèrent pour la troisième fois.

– Ah, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire ravi en tendant la main. En parlant de celui qui va t'accueillir.

Draco se tourna lentement en se demandant sur qui il était tombé. Son visage perdit le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait et sa mâchoire se décrocha légèrement. C'était une mauvaise blague, c'était _forcément_ une mauvaise blague…

* * *

 _J'aimerais pouvoir dire qu'aucun Draco n'a été maltraité durant ce chapitre, mais ce serait très légèrement faux x') Bon, à votre avis qui vient de sortir de la cheminée ? Qui s'est dévoué pour accueillir Draco ?  
À noter que c'est quelqu'un qui ne l'emballe pas trop visiblement (eh j'ai jamais dit que les problèmes étaient terminés, disons que le pire est passé... pour l'instant)._

 _Pour la review postée en "guest", j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue '^^ (pas de lexomil au moins ? x)  
_


	15. L'Ordre du Phénix

**Chapitre XV : L'Ordre du Phénix**

* * *

Mince, un crâne dégarni où quelques touffes de cheveux roux poussaient encore et portant une longue robe de sorcier usée par les voyages, le père Weasley venait de surgir des flammes émeraude.

– Arthur, merci d'avoir répondu si rapidement. Étant donné la situation c'est un grand service que vous acceptez de nous rendre, dit Dumbledore. Draco est déjà ici, prêt à partir avec vous.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Draco perçut l'animosité que le père Weasley tentait d'enfouir. Difficile d'oublier qu'il était le fils de celui qui l'avait tant de fois insulté, lui et sa famille.

– C'est bien normal, répondit-il d'un ton fatigué. Vous avez mis les quartiers de l'Ordre à notre disposition et ils sont suffisamment grands pour accueillir un nouvel occupant.

– Il aura besoin de soins et de repos, l'avertit le professeur Snape d'un ton sans appel.

Instinctivement, Draco ramena contre lui son bras blessé, là où il s'était involontairement écorché pour cacher le Glyphe. Il refusait qu'on le soigne et il refusait de dévoiler une nouvelle fois son pouvoir. Le professeur Snape le saurait bien assez tôt en espionnant Voldemort.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui.

– Les interrogatoires du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont rarement tendres. Il voulait utiliser du Veritaserum mais vu ton état, je suppose qu'il n'a pas eu la patience d'attendre mon arrivée. Il a utilisé le Doloris ?

Ce n'était pas une question, alors Draco haussa les épaules en se perdant loin de l'autre côté des montagnes sombres qui se découpaient derrière la fenêtre.

– Combien ? insista-t-il.

– Je ne sais plus, marmonna-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Dans le reflet de la vitre, il vit Dumbledore et le professeur Snape échanger un regard.

– Le sortilège d'Imperium ?

– Seulement une fois.

– Que cherchait-il ?

– Je. Ne. Sais. Pas ! s'exclama-t-il brutalement avant de tousser plusieurs fois.

Il avait besoin d'eau. Merlin, juste un verre d'eau. Pas un de ces foutus bonbons au citron !

– Les questions peuvent attendre, la priorité est que Draco se repose, dit finalement Dumbledore en prenant un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il griffonna quelques mots.

Il le lui tendit et Draco lut « Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres. »

De la poudre de cheminette fut jetée dans l'âtre de la cheminée et le père Weasley l'invita à traverser les flammes le premier. Draco s'en approcha lentement. En mettant un pied dans l'âtre, il se prépara mentalement à afficher son habituel air hautain. Il se mit à tourbillonner et ferma instinctivement les yeux pour s'épargner la nausée familière que causait ce moyen de transport. De toute façon, il avait l'estomac vide.

Enfin, il cessa de tourner sur lui-même. Il fit quelques pas pour se réceptionner dans une cuisine aux murs de pierre brute auxquels un lourd assortiment de casseroles et de marmites était suspendu. La famille Weasley discutait à voix basse autour d'une longue table ébène. À son entrée, tous s'interrompirent pour se tourner vers lui.

Ne voulant pas les laisser croire qu'il était mal à l'aise de se trouver seul face à eux, Draco se redressa fièrement et les observa tour à tour avec toute l'indifférence dont il était capable. Il reconnut la petite sorcière replète qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois sur le quai de King's Cross. La plus jeune rouquine était là aussi, le fixant d'un regard flamboyant. À côté d'elle, les jumeaux poursuivaient leur conversation à voix basse, mais finirent également par se taire pour le dévisager. Il s'attendait à de l'hostilité de la part du meilleur ami du survivant, mais celui-ci se contentait de l'observer bizarrement – sans doute surpris par sa présence ?

Le seul qu'il ne connaissait pas était le rouquin aux longs cheveux noués en catogan et qui paraissait… inquiet ? Draco plissa les yeux puis décida d'ignorer dédaigneusement les Weasley.

La mère se leva lorsque son mari surgit de la cheminée en se frottant les yeux derrière ses lunettes, l'air plus fatigué que jamais.

– Pour le reste des vacances, Draco – on sentait qu'il se forçait à utiliser son prénom – va rester au square Grimmaurd avec nous. Je sais que les choses n'ont pas toujours été… simples, alors je vous demande de ne pas empirer la situation par des disputes inutiles. Molly ?

Celle-ci contourna la table et fit signe à Draco de le suivre dans l'étroit escalier de pierre menant à un hall éclairé par des lampes à gaz. Il y régnait la même odeur d'humidité que dans la cave de son manoir. En apercevant le grand lustre en forme de serpents et les portraits usés accrochés aux murs, Draco sut que cette maison à l'abandon avait appartenu à une famille de sang-pur. Et en montant un escalier orné de têtes d'elfes fixées à des plaques, son intuition se renforça.

Que fabriquaient les Weasley et un quartier général de Dumbledore dans une maison où même les poignées de portes avaient la forme de serpents argentés ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient dans les étages, avancer passa de difficile à un vrai calvaire. La mère Weasley ne s'arrêta qu'une fois sur le palier du dernier étage qui menait à deux portes. L'une d'elle portait le nom de « Sirius », l'autre, une plaque signée « Regulus Arcturus Black ». Alors Sirius Black avait cédé la maison de sa famille à Dumbledore ?

– Tu prendras cette chambre, dit la mère Weasley d'un ton neutre en lui ouvrant celle qui avait appartenu au frère de Sirius.

Draco y fit quelques pas en examinant la pièce. Les couleurs vert et argent des Serpentards avaient l'air de tenir à cœur à Regulus, car il les avait accrochées partout sur le lit, les murs et aux rideaux encadrants les fenêtres. Les mots « Toujours pur » peints au-dessus du lit le firent sourire. Il pourrait se faire à la vieille décoration.

D'un coup de baguette, la mère Weasley dissipa la poussière qui imprégnait la pièce puis lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Au moment où Draco ouvrait la bouche, un « crac » retentit et Dobby apparut dans la chambre. Il serrait toujours le foulard ensanglanté entre ses mains. Ses grands yeux verts passèrent de la mère Weasley qui le fixait avec surprise à Draco.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? se força-t-il à demander. C'est un vêtement que tu tiens, ça veut dire que tu es libre de partir.

– Dobby est libre de rester avec Draco Malfoy, Monsieur. Dobby a promis de le protéger et Dobby tiendra sa promesse. Dobby ne pourrait pas rêver de plus grand honneur, Monsieur !

– Apporte-moi un verre d'eau, ça suffira pour ce soir, marmonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers le lit, soudain rattrapé par la fatigue et la douleur. Ensuite fais ce que tu veux.

Dobby s'empressa de transplaner.

– Tu as un elfe de maison ? demanda la mère Weasley après un court silence.

Il y avait une nuance d'envie dans la voix. Avec tous les gamins dont elle s'occupait et le peu de moyens de sa famille, il imaginait le luxe que représentait un elfe pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui propose gentiment les services de Dobby ? Dans ce cas, elle rêvait.

Le retour de Dobby lui épargna de répondre et la mère Weasley finit par comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien de s'attarder.

– La salle de bain est à l'étage en dessous, l'informa-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus froid.

Dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte, Draco prit le verre et le but d'une traite. Il le reposa ensuite sur une commode et un mouvement attira son attention. Il venait d'un miroir circulaire posé près de l'armoire.

Draco s'approcha pour découvrir son teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude, presque maladif, le sang de sa mère qui maculait sa joue et la manche de sa chemise défaite. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés pour les aplatir un peu et offrit une grimace à son reflet.

Les regards qu'il avait reçus à son arrivée prirent soudain une toute autre signification. Parce qu'avec cette apparence, il pouvait afficher toute la supériorité qu'il voulait, il avait juste l'air misérable. Et blessé. Il jura.

– Va-t'en, Dobby.

Dobby s'inclina et transplana hors de la chambre.

Enfin, Draco se détendit complètement et se laissa tomber contre le matelas en grimaçant de douleur. Cacher les courbatures du Doloris lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts inutiles et il n'était pas fâché que cette journée se termine. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. Complètement habillé, allongé sur le couvre-lit, ratant l'oreiller de plusieurs centimètres et les pieds dans le vide, un sommeil lourd et sans rêve l'emporta.

ᴥ

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par l'odeur du petit-déjeuner apporté par Dobby. Il se redressa en tailleur sur le lit et passa ses mains sur son visage pour dissiper la sensation pâteuse qui l'engourdissait.

– Il est quelle heure ? marmonna-t-il.

– Treize heures, Monsieur.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et regarda le plateau repas qu'il avait pris pour un petit-déjeuner. Il contenait un repas consistant à base de pommes de terre en sauce. Rien qui soit aussi raffiné que les plats préparés par Dobby au manoir. Les ingrédients à disposition ne devaient pas être les mêmes. Ou alors…

– Tu as cuisiné ?

– Dobby a aidé, Monsieur, mais c'est Mrs Weasley qui a préparé le repas.

Draco plissa le nez en regardant l'assiette comme si elle était soudain remplie de poison et décida de s'occuper de son apparence en priorité, son estomac viendrait ensuite. En se levant, il fit face à un premier problème il n'avait emporté aucune affaire avec lui.

– Je suis supposé me changer avec quoi ?

– Mrs Weasley a conseillé d'aller voir Ron Weasley, Monsieur. Elle dit qu'il vous prêtera des affaires, Monsieur.

Draco soutint le regard globuleux de Dobby en attendant un : « c'est une blague, Monsieur », mais rien. Il paraissait juste attendre ses ordres. Faire la manche à un Weasley pour avoir des vêtements ? _S'habiller_ comme un Weasley ? Hors de question.

Il fut tenté d'envoyer Dobby sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais il n'avait pas d'or. Son cerveau carburant à toute vitesse, il chercha instinctivement son reflet dans le miroir. C'était déjà catastrophique. S'il prenait les affaires de Weasley en plus, il serait souillé pour les vingt années à venir, et toujours aussi imprésentable.

Mais propre.

Draco ferma les yeux.

– Va chercher les vêtements, Dobby.

L'elfe ne transplana pas comme il s'y attendait. Draco rouvrit les yeux, interrogateur. Dobby restait planté là, près de la table de chevet, à se tordre les doigts d'un air catastrophé.

– C'est-à-dire que… Dobby a déjà demandé à Ron Weasley de lui donner des vêtements, Monsieur, mais Ron Weasley n'a pas voulu. Il a dit que vous deviez venir lui demander vous-même, Monsieur.

Draco envisagea longuement d'aller étrangler le rouquin. Finalement, il remit le meurtre à plus tard, le temps de descendre dans la salle de bain que lui avait indiqué la mère Weasley. Il s'y enferma et fit couler un des robinets en forme de gueule de serpent. Rapidement, il se passa de l'eau sur la figure pour enlever le sang qui maculait sa peau, puis dans ses cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière. Enfin, il rajusta sa chemise défaite en regrettant que son Glyphe l'empêche d'en retrousser les manches. C'était déjà mieux. Malgré son teint très pâle, sans doute à cause la faim, l'ensemble paraissait moins maladif.

Il ne restait plus que la question des vêtements à régler…

Draco se rendit donc jusqu'à la chambre du poteau de Potter qui se trouvait au second palier et frappa deux fois contre la porte. Il ne tenait pas à entrer tant qu'il ne serait pas certain de pouvoir le faire sans risques pour sa santé mentale.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le rouquin et pour la première fois, il sourit en le voyant. Un sourire qui n'avait évidemment rien d'amical. Non, il se croyait en position de force et semblait déterminé à en tirer un avantage. C'était mal le connaître.

– Tiens… Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Tu es un peu trop jeune pour prétendre être amnésique, Weasley.

Derrière lui, une pile de linge était posée sur un matelas sans couverture. Le rouquin s'appuya contre le battant de la porte en le regardant de travers, mais ne se démonta pas.

– Ouais, les vêtements. Pas sûr d'avoir envie de te les donner par contre.

– Pas sûr que ça m'intéresse, répliqua Draco. Dépêche.

– Pas sur ce ton-là.

– Tu préfères peut-être celui-là ? répliqua-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

– Que vois-je ? lança une voix qui montait de l'escalier. Un mineur prétendant user de la magie hors de Poudlard ?

– C'est une grave effraction au code des sorciers, renchérit une seconde voix sur un ton identique. En tant qu'adultes, nous nous devons de montrer l'exemple, Fred.

Les jumeaux Weasley les rejoignirent sur le palier, le même air amusé sur leurs visages.

– Exactement, George, assura Fred en sortant sa propre baguette qu'il pointa vers Draco. Et nous ne pouvons laisser passer ce genre de comportement.

– Bébé Weasley n'est pas capable de se défendre seul ? fit Draco en baissant la main, narquois. Vous n'avez pas tort, il n'est pas bien brillant.

Il leur tourna le dos pour remonter l'escalier mais posait à peine le pied sur la première marche que le rouquin lançait :

– Où tu comptes aller comme ça, Malfoy ?

– Me changer, répondit-il simplement sans s'arrêter.

Il entendit un ricanement moqueur dans son dos.

– Et avec quoi ?

Draco continua de monter jusqu'à atteindre le palier, fit élégamment volte-face et pointa sa baguette vers le seuil où se tenaient le rouquin et ses frères. Ceux-ci eurent une moue sarcastique, persuadés qu'il bluffait. Draco se concentra sur la pile de linge qu'il avait aperçue.

– _Accio vêtements de_ _Wisily !_

La pile franchit le seuil de la porte et les trois frères ahuris réagirent trop tard pour les retenir. Ils arrivèrent sagement vers Draco qui les récupéra avec un sourire exaspérant.

– Tu as vu ? Le sort t'a reconnu, Wisily.

– Tu vas être expulsé…

Le poteau de Potter avait murmuré ça avec ravissement, mais il semblait douter que se débarrasser de lui soit aussi simple. Draco fit mine d'être terriblement inquiet.

– Expulsé ? C'est terrible… je vais recevoir une lettre du Ministère tu crois, Wisily ? Oh attends… non ? Ne me dites pas que vos parents ne vous l'ont pas dit ? Remarque, votre père étudie les moldus, si ça se trouve, ils ne sont tout simplement pas au courant.

– De _quoi_ tu parles ?

– La _Trace_ Wisily, celle qui permet de vérifier que les sorciers mineurs ne pratiquent pas la magie en dehors de l'école. Elle ne fait que détecter l'acter de magie, pas _celui_ qui a lancé le sort. Et nous sommes dans une maison pleine de sorciers majeurs, tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Les jumeaux Weasley échangèrent un regard consterné avant de fixer leurs baguettes, comme s'ils passaient en revue tous les mauvais coups manqués parce qu'ils ignoraient cette information. Quant à Wisily, il ressemblait à un grand gamin à qui on aurait arraché son cadeau de noël.

Satisfait, Draco alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et déposa la pile d'habits entre deux lavabos à la peinture noircie. Il souleva le premier vêtement de la pile avec dégoût. Il s'agissait d'un pull violet grossièrement tricoté. Draco le jeta par terre en levant les yeux au ciel. Un _pull_ , en _été_. Wisily aurait voulu s'en débarrasser qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement…

Il continua à trier les vêtements, convaincu qu'il avait écopé des pires atrocités que le Wisily possédait. Un pantalon miteux alla rejoindre le pull, bientôt suivi par un t-shirt trop lâche et un autre, à l'infâme couleur orange boueuse. À contrecœur, il garda l'autre pantalon usé et un t-shirt blanc tout simple qu'il déposa près de la douche avant de se débarrasser de ses propres habits qu'il plia avec soin avant d'entrer avec reconnaissance sous l'eau chaude.

Malheureusement, l'agréable sensation de propreté ne dura qu'un temps. Très exactement le temps qu'il lui fallut pour enfiler ses « nouveaux » vêtements.

En s'observant dans le miroir, il ressentit une véritable répugnance. Le t-shirt n'était pas du tout ajusté pour lui et flottait légèrement au niveau des manches tout en tombant sur le pantalon râpé qui n'arrangeait pas le tableau. Il ressemblait à un elfe de maison ! Pas à un Malfoy !

Mais surtout, les horreurs qu'il portait ne cachaient pas le Glyphe. Pour le dissimuler, il aurait dû enfiler le grossier pull violet, mais en plein été, cela aurait paru encore plus suspect.

– Dobby !

Dobby transplana immédiatement devant lui. Draco ramassa ses affaires soigneusement pliées et les remit entre les mains de l'elfe.

– Nettoie-les le plus vite possible et ramène-les-moi.

Dobby s'inclina avec déférence et disparut dans son « crac » habituel. Draco ouvrit lentement la porte de la salle de bain et jeta un coup d'œil en bas des marches pour vérifier que personne ne venait, avant de sortir sur le palier.

– Ah, tu étais là. Je te cherchais.

Horrifié, Draco fit volte-face en cachant son bras gauche dans son dos. Un tablier fleuri noué autour de la taille, la mère Weasley descendait du seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas vérifié. En même temps, personne n'était supposé se trouver au dernier étage à part lui.

– Descends ton plateau pour que je puisse le nettoyer. Puisque tu as l'air d'aller mieux, tu mangeras avec nous ce soir.

Draco s'écarta du passage pour éviter tout contact puis monta dans la chambre de Regulus Black. Jamais. Jamais il ne se présenterait devant les Weasley comme ça, en prenant le risque d'exposer son Glyphe. Il porterait _ses_ vêtements ou il ne sortirait pas. Comme personne n'était là pour le surveiller, il pointa sa baguette vers les pommes de terre qui nageaient dans la sauce froide. Il ne mangerait pas non plus cette chose.

– _Récurvite !_

La nourriture disparut et Draco laissa le plateau de côté. Dobby le ramènerait quand il repasserait. En attendant, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il avait dormi trop longtemps, pourtant il se sentait à nouveau fatigué, à bout de force. Il se frotta la figure mais rien n'y fit. Comme il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire et que se balader dans une maison remplie de Weasley ne l'attirait absolument pas, il abandonna le combat et se laissa tomber en arrière.

Son sommeil n'eut rien de réparateur, il ne cessait de se réveiller, fébrile mais trop comateux pour trouver la force de se relever. À travers les vapes, il lui sembla entendre des coups contre la porte. Quand il parvint à émerger, la fatigue pesait sur chacun de ses gestes.

Il comprit pourquoi en voyant l'assiette vide. Il était affamé. Avec l'impression de ne pas être réellement éveillé, il sortit sur le palier. La maison était silencieuse, aucun bruit ne s'élevait des étages inférieurs. Vu les fenêtres sombres, il était très tard. Tant mieux, il ne croiserait personne. En s'accrochant à la rampe, il descendit lentement. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine, quelque chose qui n'ait pas été préparé par la bonne femme Weasley.

Quelques marches craquèrent sur son passage, brisant le silence de courtes secondes. Quand il passa devant les têtes d'elfes placardées, il lui sembla entendre des voix venant d'en bas. Prudemment, Draco contourna la rampe et s'engagea dans l'escalier étroit qui conduisait vers la cuisine. Le ton lent qui filtrait de derrière la porte acheva de le réveiller. Le professeur Snape.

Une pensée alarmante le frappa le professeur Snape espionnait Voldemort, il connaissait l'existence du Glyphe. S'il ne l'empêchait pas de tout dévoiler c'était cet Ordre du Phénix qui allait se servir de lui comme d'une arme. En gardant son bras gauche légèrement en retrait, Draco ouvrit la porte à la volée en songeant qu'il inventerait une excuse à son intrusion sur le tas.

Mais il se figea sur le seuil.

Autour de la longue table se trouvaient un trop grand nombre de sorciers et sorcières adultes. Il ne reconnaissait que quelques têtes, l'ancien professeur Lupin, le loup-garou, qui semblait encore plus miteux que dans ses souvenirs, Black, les parents Weasley, Maugrey Fol Œil, le vrai cette fois, et le professeur Snape. Il remarqua aussi une jeune femme dont les cheveux rose bonbon juraient avec l'atmosphère solennelle de la pièce.

Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas les autres, Draco sut immédiatement _qu'eux_ le connaissait, et que sa présence déplaisait à la plupart. Pour ne pas dire la grande majorité.

– Que fais-tu là ?

Draco ignora le sorcier qui avait parlé. Il fixait le professeur Snape. Il savait qu'on finirait par le forcer à partir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas assuré que son Glyphe resterait secret.

– C'est une réunion privée, Malfoy. Referme la porte derrière toi en sortant.

Cette fois, la voix appartenait à une sorcière, ouvertement hostile. Il continua à soutenir le regard noir du professeur Snape qui finit par se lever.

– Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je passerai la fin de cette séance.

Plusieurs exclamations réprobatrices saluèrent sa décision mais le professeur Snape n'y prêta aucune attention. Il poussa Draco hors de la cuisine et le suivit jusqu'à l'escalier de pierre. Dans le hall, Draco voulut ouvrir la bouche mais le professeur Snape lui intima le silence en désignant le grand tableau recouvert par de lourds rideaux.

Jusqu'au tout dernier étage, ils ne dirent pas un mot. Une fois la porte refermée que Draco s'effondra à moitié sur le couvre-lit encore jamais défait et croisa les bras pour y enfouir le Glyphe.

– C'était quoi cette réunion ? L'Ordre du Phénix de Dumbledore ?

Le professeur Snape jeta un regard au plateau repas vide puis l'examina longuement.

– Tu n'as pas l'air en meilleure forme.

– C'est rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

– Tu as mangé ?

Draco désigna le plateau en guise de réponse mais le professeur Snape se contenta de répéter sa question sur un ton plus dur. Le plat trop propre avait dû trahir.

– Non, admit-il.

– Tu es au courant que la magie t'est interdite en dehors de Poudlard ?

Donc c'était bien le plat. Il retint un demi-sourire, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait plus fait de leçon de morale. En revanche, la situation n'amusait pas le professeur Snape.

– Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'épreuve à laquelle ton corps est soumis sous les coups d'un sortilège impardonnable. Si tu ne lui donnes pas de quoi se rétablir, ton état risque d'empirer. Tu as _besoin_ de reprendre des forces, Draco.

Draco tira légèrement sur son t-shirt avec répugnance.

– Je porte les vêtements des Weasley, je vis sous le même toit… si je me mets à manger leur bouillasse infâme, je vais sûrement devenir roux.

Pour la première fois il vit l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du professeur Snape.

– C'est joli, le roux.

Draco s'étrangla, mais il était presque sûr que le professeur Snape ne pensait pas aux Weasley. Durant une fraction de seconde, il sembla plongé dans ses souvenirs. Puis une lueur douloureuse le traversa et le masque impénétrable revint.

– Mais j'admets que ça ne t'irait pas, concéda-t-il.

Il se mit à chercher dans sa longue cape noire et en sortit une petite sacoche en cuir de dragon qu'il lui lança. Draco la rattrapa au vol, intrigué.

– En attendant la bourse donnée par Poudlard, tu auras de quoi acheter le nécessaire, dit-il simplement. En contrepartie, je t'interdis de rater un repas de plus, quelle qu'en soit l'excuse, tu m'as bien compris ?

– Merci.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton neutre, comme si ce genre de cadeau était parfaitement normal. Pourtant, il se demandait s'il devait réellement l'accepter, si ce n'était pas un moyen de l'amadouer.

– Maintenant, j'ai un sujet important à aborder avec toi…

– Vous avez des nouvelles de ma mère ? le coupa-t-il.

– Pas aujourd'hui, le prévint le professeur Snape.

Draco laissa tomber la sacoche et l'or tinta contre le sol.

– Encore ? Vous refusez _encore_ de me dire ce qui est arrivé au manoir ? Dans ce cas, je pourrais très bien envoyer Dobby là-bas, voire y aller avec lui, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Après tout, j'ai le droit de savoir.

– Avant que ton elfe de maison te rejoigne ici, le directeur et moi avons longuement discuté de la situation avec lui. Crois-moi, il prend son rôle de protecteur très à cœur. Jamais il n'acceptera de te conduire au-devant d'une mort certaine. Nous nous sommes également assuré qu'il n'y retourne pas lui-même, une précaution inutile puisque ta mère lui a déjà donné des instructions très claire à ce sujet. Pour ma part, et tout comme elle, j'estime que tu seras plus en sécurité en ignorant toute information concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'autant que tu en sais apparemment plus que tu ne le laisses entendre.

Il désigna ses bras qu'il croisait toujours et la fureur fondit instantanément. Il savait. Le cœur battant, Draco maintint le contact visuel.

– Le Glyphe ?

– Alors c'est comme ça que cette magie s'appelle ?

– C'est comme ça que les centaures appellent la marque que leur espèce de colonne magique m'a laissée, dit-il en tendant l'avant-bras devant lui pour montrer le symbole de l'infini qui brillait d'une couleur rubis. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Il en parlait pour la première fois et ressentit une pointe de curiosité à l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur le Glyphe qu'il portait. Le professeur Snape, comme Voldemort, l'étudia longuement, le soumit à quelques sorts, puis secoua négativement la tête.

– L'empreinte magique n'est pas celle de sorciers. Je n'ai jamais observé un enchantement similaire, mais si cette marque te vient des centaures, ça n'a rien de surprenant. Leur sympathie envers les humains est limitée et ils gardent jalousement leurs secrets. Je suis même surpris que tu sois encore en vie après leur avoir dérobé un tel pouvoir.

– Parce que, d'après eux, on ne tue pas un « poulain », ricana Draco, et aussi parce que c'était la volonté des étoiles… quelque chose dans le genre.

– Dumbledore en saura peut-être plus. Il est probablement le seul sorcier encore en vie qui soit un minimum respecté par les centaures.

Draco se baissa pour ramasser la sacoche et referma le poing dessus. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui déplaisait.

– Je refuse. Ce Glyphe me donne le pouvoir d'anticiper les événements qui concernent le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il l'a su, il a voulu me transformer en arme, m'utiliser pour prévenir ses échecs. Si Dumbledore et son Ordre du Phénix apprennent l'existence du Glyphe, je suis à peu près certain qu'ils feront la même chose.

– Une puissance pareille entre de bonnes mains pourrait mettre un terme à la guerre.

– Alors trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer les héros. Je suis sûr que Potter sera ravi de se porter volontaire pour rendre une petite visite aux centaures.

Après tout, Potter avait bien été volontaire pour se faire découper par un hippogriffe déchaîné. Un hippogriffe, un centaure, quelle différence ?

Après de longues secondes durant lesquels le professeur Snape réfléchit en silence, il accepta de se ranger de son côté.

– Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je garderai ce Glyphe sous silence en attendant d'en savoir plus. Et quoi que j'apprendrai, je reviendrai te consulter avant d'en faire part à quiconque. Cet arrangement te convient ? En échange, je te demande de respecter ton engagement. Roux ou pas roux, tu ne manques plus de repas.

Draco plissa ses yeux gris. Il négociait avec lui ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il compatissait de le voir piégé dans ce trou à rats ?

– Ce n'est clairement pas dans votre intérêt.

– Contrairement à ce que tu crois, Draco, la guerre se gagnera avec ou sans ton aide. Je suis un espion, les informations de ton Glyphe seraient utiles mais pas indispensables, le Seigneur des Ténèbres me livre déjà ses plans. Mon intérêt n'est pas de te voir flancher. J'imagine à quel point la situation doit te peser et à quel point tu dois te sentir seul, ici. Mais rappelle-toi que tu ne l'es pas.

Draco ferma les yeux quelques secondes, il sentait la forme des pièces à travers la sacoche qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Le professeur Snape le faisait passer avant la guerre, avant Voldemort, avant Dumbledore. Comme sa mère l'avait fait. Et il lui assurait son soutien. Évidemment, ce n'était pas une déclaration signée, rien que des mots, mais en cet instant, il était prêt à accepter des mots.

– Très bien, vous avez gagné, je mangerai, dit-il en grimaçant par avance de la bouillasse qu'il s'engageait à avaler.

Satisfait, le professeur Snape posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

– Je tâcherai d'avoir les informations le plus tôt possible, mais compte tenu de mes obligations, il se pourrait que les recherches me prennent une bonne partie du mois. Ne te fais pas de soucis si je tarde.

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec Sirius Black qui remontait l'escalier vers sa chambre. L'hostilité se diffusa dans l'air comme un courant électrique. Intrigué, Draco recroisa les bras pour masquer le Glyphe et se leva.

En l'apercevant, Black eut un signe de tête.

– Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te souhaiter la bienvenue, et de toute façon je ne pense pas pouvoir souhaiter sincèrement la bienvenue à qui que ce soit dans cet endroit, mais fais comme chez toi. Par contre, tu devrais rester à l'écart des réunions de l'Ordre.

– Un conseil plein de bon sens, Black. Tu devrais le suivre aussi, tu libérerais un siège inutilement occupé.

Black eut un rictus mauvais.

– Tu es chez moi, Servilus. Et je ne parlais pas dans le vent. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre voient déjà d'un mauvais œil la présence de ton protégé sous mon toit. Sans doute parce qu'on ne te fait pas entièrement confiance ?

– Comment ça ? intervint Draco.

– Ils pensent que tu es un espion, lui répondit gravement Black. Les seules paroles que nous ayons étant la tienne et celle de Snape… Ajoute à ça Dobby qui peut transplaner n'importe où, malgré les barrières, et on peut affirmer qu'il sera difficile de te faire accepter.

Draco se sentit bouillonner. Alors tous les braves petits soldats de Dumbledore pensaient qu'il acceptait de dormir sous un toit infesté de Weasley juste pour livrer des informations à Voldemort ? Qu'il ait risqué plusieurs fois sa vie contre lui ne leur suffisait pas comme preuve ? Ils ne croyaient pas non plus le professeur Snape qui bravait la mort à chaque fois pour leur rapporter leurs précieuses informations ?

– Ne leur donne pas d'occasion de douter de toi et cela suffira, dit le professeur Snape d'un ton mesuré. Tant que Dumbledore te défendra, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter.

– Et puis, tu es sous mon toit avant d'être dans les quartiers de l'Ordre, ajouta Black. Que tu restes ici ne relève que de moi. Harry te fait confiance, je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

Draco vit le professeur Snape échanger un regard avec Black et eut l'impression qu'une trêve fragile s'était formée en dépit de la haine.

ᴥ

Le lendemain matin, Draco descendit vers la cuisine où tous les occupants de la maison partageaient le petit-déjeuner. Dans la poche du vieux pantalon de Weasley, il sentait la petite sacoche que lui avait confiée le professeur Snape. En l'ouvrant la veille, il avait trouvé une vingtaine de galions d'or à l'intérieur. C'était une jolie somme dont il lui faisait cadeau. Amplement suffisante pour faire fabriquer de nouveaux vêtements, de nouvelles capes sur-mesure et avoir encore un petit paquet d'argent de côté à l'avenir.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, son bras gauche légèrement en retrait dans son dos, Draco vit la famille Weasley attablée autour de la longue table ébène. Dobby courrait depuis les fourneaux, caché par le plat qu'il leur amenait. George le prit en le remerciant chaleureusement.

– Ah tu es descendu, finalement, fit la mère Weasley, d'un ton qui n'était pas franchement une invitation à les rejoindre.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et Draco s'appliqua à les mépriser. Un par un. Quelque que soit les torchons qu'il portait, il restait un Malfoy et il n'avait pas plus envie qu'eux de s'asseoir à leur table.

– Je suis venu chercher Dobby.

– Pour quoi faire ? l'interrogea aussitôt un Wisily méfiant.

– Ça me regarde.

En voyant Dobby se précipiter vers lui, prêt à répondre au moindre de ses ordres, Fred se balança en arrière contre le dossier de son siège en métal.

– Tu sais, Dobby, tu ne le sers plus, tu n'as pas besoin de lui obéir. Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec nous ? Ce sera toujours plus agréable.

– Il a raison, appuya aussitôt le Wisily. De toute façon, pourquoi tu aurais besoin de lui, Malfoy ?

– Je sors, Weasley. Contrairement à vous, moisir ici ne m'amuse pas.

La mère Weasley se leva immédiatement et posa les mains sur les frêles épaules de Dobby pour le ramener gentiment vers eux tandis qu'elle foudroyait Draco du regard. Il resta indifférent mais nota tout de même que son _elfe de maison_ était mieux intégré que lui.

Parfait…

– Tu ne sors pas d'ici, dit la mère Weasley d'un ton sévère. Dumbledore nous a demandé de garder un œil sur toi et c'est ce que je compte faire. Tu es sous notre toit, j'attends que tu te plies à nos règles.

Draco lui offrit un sourire sarcastique puis se tourna vers Dobby.

– Mes vêtements doivent être propres, amène-les dans ma chambre.

Puis, sans exposer son bras orné du Glyphe, il ressortit de la cuisine en ignorant royalement la porte qui se rouvrit dans son dos et les menaces de la mère Weasley. Dobby l'attendait déjà dans sa chambre quand il y entra, tenant les vêtements qu'il portait à son arrivée – _ses_ vêtements – pliés et fraîchement lavés.

Draco se débarrassa rapidement des horreurs qu'il portait puis se rhabilla, retrouvant avec satisfaction sa chemise aux manches longues et son pantalon sombre, impeccablement taillé. Il y rangea la sacoche du professeur Snape.

– Emmène-moi sur le Chemin de Traverse, devant la boutique de Madame Guipure, j'ai des achats à faire.

Dobby les fit transplaner tous les deux en un « crac » et ils apparurent sur le Chemin de Traverse, au milieu des sorciers venus faire leur achat. Sans doute parce que les vacances débutaient à peine, Draco ne croisa aucun élève de son âge sur le chemin jusqu'à la boutique.

Aucun client ne se trouvait à l'intérieur et Draco put se faire confectionner rapidement les affaires dont il avait besoin, en plus de quelques robes pour Poudlard. Pendant que Madame Guipure s'affairait avec ses aiguilles, il observa machinalement son elfe de maison qui attendait patiemment à côté d'une rangée de capes noires.

Techniquement, les Weasley avaient raison sur un point il ne s'agissait plus de _son_ elfe de maison. Il était libre. Et si les rouquins continuaient de lui faire les yeux doux, sa loyauté risquait de virer de bord. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Dobby, parce que Dobby avait beau n'être qu'un elfe de maison, il s'agissait d'un allié puissant.

En songeant que les sorciers sous-estimaient trop ce genre de créatures, tout comme les centaures dont la divination les dépassait clairement, Draco se mit à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de garder Dobby de son côté. Finalement, la solution lui apparut, toute simple. Il suffisait de l'acheter, comme n'importe qui.

– Dobby, lança-t-il alors que Madame Guipure examinait l'ourlet de sa nouvelle robe de sorcier.

Dobby s'avança légèrement pour montrer qu'il était prêt à suivre ses ordres.

– Demande-moi ce que tu veux, ordonna-t-il.

L'elfe cligna ses gros yeux, décontenancé, puis se reprit et s'empressa d'obéir :

– Dobby ne souhaite que vous servir, Monsieur, c'est le plus grand honneur que Dobby pourrait avoir.

Sa réponse agaça Draco. Oui, bon. Mis à part lui donner un salaire, cette information ne l'aidait absolument pas. Et il voulait lui faire un _petit_ cadeau, pas lui offrir une rémunération à vie…

En s'attardant sur la taie d'oreiller crasseuse qu'il portait toujours, puis sur Madame Guipure qui venait de terminer l'ourlet de sa robe, une idée lui vint.

– Quand vous aurez fini, je veux que vous fassiez deux vêtements pour mon elfe, un d'été et un d'hiver… aïe ! s'exclama-t-il furieusement.

Madame Guipure venait de le piquer en retirant une épingle et passa de lui à Dobby, désemparée.

– Un… un vêtement ? Pour un elfe de maison… ? Mais…

– Je ne vous paye pas pour poser des questions. Dépêchez-vous je n'ai pas la journée.

Quand elle amena Dobby à un petit tabouret, des larmes avaient envahi ses grands yeux verts et il se balançait légèrement comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui lui arrivait. Madame Guipure dut lui demander de se calmer à plusieurs reprises et se tourna finalement vers Draco.

– Je ne peux pas travailler dans ces conditions.

– Dobby, je t'interdis de bouger, lança Draco.

Aussitôt l'elfe s'immobilisa, comme une petite statue moche sur son tabouret. La commande inhabituelle prit beaucoup plus de temps à Madame Guipure et Draco s'occupa en faisant le tour de la boutique. Sur le comptoir, il trouva un exemplaire récent de _La Gazette du sorcier_ et le ramassa sans se soucier d'en avoir la permission.

Il le feuilleta en lisant les articles en diagonale et une phrase en particulier attira son attention : « Une histoire à dormir debout, toujours plus crédible que les fables dont se vente un certain survivant ». Draco ricana mais poursuivit sa lecture plus attentivement et remarqua que ce genre de remarques n'était pas un cas isolé. Pourquoi _La Gazette du sorcier_ , qui avait tant léché les bottes de Potter, le tournait à présent en ridicule ?

Un autre détail attira ensuite son attention et il tourna rapidement les pages en fronçant les sourcils. Le jour de l'évasion de Sirius Black, le journal fourmillait d'article sur lui, le danger qu'il représentait et d'un tas de mesures prises par le Ministère pour protéger, et surtout rassurer, l'opinion publique.

Là, Voldemort était revenu et… rien ? Pas une allusion ?

Lorsqu'il comprit, une bouffée de colère lui fit jeter le torchon qu'il tenait entre ses mains. _La Gazette du sorcier_ glissa sur le comptoir et tomba par terre. Alors c'était comme ça ? Ils rabaissaient Potter à un gamin illuminé et imbu de lui-même pour que personne n'accorde de crédit au retour de Voldemort ?

Mais c'était du Ministère de la magie dont on parlait, pas d'une bande de gamins qui se bouchent les oreilles en chantant pour ne pas avoir à entendre quelque chose qui leur déplairait. Si eux ne faisaient rien… il ne restait que Dumbledore et son Ordre du Phénix pour se mettre en travers des plans de Voldemort.

Que le vieux fou soit la prochaine cible de _La Gazette du sorcier_ ne l'étonnerait pas. Dire que le Ministère perdait son temps en enfantillages quand la situation était plus sombre que jamais, et que sa propre sécurité dépendait en grande partie d'eux.

* * *

 _Désolée pour la longue attente de ce chapitre ! Pour le fameux personnage qui sortait de la cheminée, les réponses se balançaient entre Sirius et les Weasley (enfin Arthur), ce qui est parfaitement exact, Arthur s'est déplacé mais c'est quand même Sirius qui l'accueille en définitive, donc bien joué :p_

 _Pour ne pas vous laisser sans rien, le prochain chapitre s'appellera "Privet Drive"._

 _À la prochaine ! ^o^/  
_

* * *

 ** _Andgy :_** _(Comme un imposteur... ahh c'était pour coller au titre ! Je vois, je vois, malin)_ _Je me sens coupable du coup, faut arrêter le lexomil ! x') Bon, cette fois, j'essaie de ne pas trop tarder ! xo  
_

 ** _Xio FMH :_** _J'admets que Maugrey ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit. Effectivement, avec son caractère euh... particulier ça aurait pu être drôle xD (je vois mal pire cohabitation qu'avec un vieil auror paranoïaque et grognon, surveillance constante !)  
_


	16. Privet Drive

**Chapitre XVI : Privet Drive**

* * *

De retour au 12, square Grimmaurd, dans la chambre de Regulus Black, Draco observa Dobby déposer les vêtements neufs sur la commode puis prendre ses deux tuniques cousues par Madame Guipure avec un air proche de la vénération.

L'une d'elle était taillée dans un tissu léger parsemé de petites feuilles d'un vert très pâle, pour l'été. L'autre, plus chaude, ressemblait à un pull noir et blanc décoré de flocons de neige stylisés.

Avec ça, il avait la loyauté de Dobby pour un bout de temps, songea Draco en examinant la sacoche de Gallions qui s'était à peine allégée.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller te changer ?

Dobby serra les vêtements contre lui et couina une réponse incompréhensible, un remerciement sorti tout droit d'un disque rouillé. Il parvint à arracher une esquisse de sourire à Draco.

– Vas-y, répéta-t-il.

Dobby transplana avec ses cadeaux et ses larmes qui menaçaient toujours de déborder. Enfin seul, Draco en profita pour déballer les livres flambants neufs qu'il s'était offert pour passer le temps. Il s'agissait en grande partie d'ouvrages sur les potions et un sur les sortilèges défensifs. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement investi en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, mais solidifier ses acquis ne pouvait pas lui faire de tort.

À la tombée de la nuit, la mère Weasley vint toquer à sa porte pour le prévenir que le dîner était servi. Draco se força à descendre dans la cuisine, il devait honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite au professeur Snape et reprendre des forces.

Il s'assit en bout de table, à côté du père Weasley, qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis son arrivée au square Grimmaurd, et en face de l'aîné Weasley que les autres appelaient Bill. Trop occupé à tourner sa soupe à l'oignon avec dégoût, Draco manqua la tension presque palpable qu'avait provoqué son entrée.

– Alors, fit la mère Weasley pour casser un peu le silence, comment s'est passée ta journée, Arthur ?

– Oh euh, très bien… s'empressa-t-il de répondre, avant de se raviser. Enfin, non. Fudge devient paranoïaque, il est persuadé que Dumbledore a monté toute cette histoire autour de Tu-Sais-Qui pour lui prendre sa place de ministre de la Magie…

– Et les gens le croient ? demanda Fred, effaré.

– Les gens croient ce qui est écrit dans _La Gazette_ , soupira le père Weasley.

Et le silence retomba. Draco releva le regard de sa soupe, intéressé par leur malaise. Au bout de longues secondes entrecoupées par le tintement des couverts, le père Weasley se racla la gorge.

– Euh… et vous ?

– Oh bien, ironisa Wisily. Le ménage quoi.

À nouveau, la tentative d'engager une conversation mourut et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco. Au moins, il ne souffrait pas seul, il entraînait tous les Weasley avec lui. Cette certitude le motiva à prendre une cuillère de soupe ; si manger leur bouillasse lui donnait le pouvoir de rendre tous leurs repas aussi pénibles, il accepterait sans broncher. Il fut quand même surpris par le goût correct de la nourriture et en déduisit naturellement que Dobby avait aidé à la préparation.

– D'ailleurs… lança finalement Wisily, Hermione devrait arriver demain, non ?

– Ah, oui, confirma la mère Weasley. Je suis contente de l'avoir ici, et puis elle pourra nous donner un coup de main.

Draco se retint de ricaner alors que tous semblaient chercher quelque chose à rajouter – tous excepté les jumeaux qui échangeaient à voix basse à l'autre bout de la table. Captant son air moqueur, la mère Weasley s'adressa à lui d'un ton sec, preuve que son escapade lui restait encore en travers de la gorge :

– En parlant de donner un coup de main, puisque tu es suffisamment rétabli pour aller vagabonder, tu ne verras sans doute pas de problème à participer également aux tâches ménagères.

Après l'avoir traité comme un intrus depuis son arrivée, ils se croyaient autorisés à lui donner des ordres ? Qu'est-ce que la bonne femme espérait ? Qu'il rampe devant elle ?

– Essayez toujours, répondit Draco avec un sourire mauvais.

Les Weasley se tassèrent imperceptiblement à sa réponse et fixèrent la mère Weasley comme s'il s'agissait soudain d'une bombe à retardement.

– L'Ordre a accepté de te donner un toit, répliqua-t-elle en élevant le ton avec colère, mais je n'apprécie pas ton comportement, jeune homme. Encore _une_ incartade et je ferai savoir à Dumbledore qu'il doit te trouver un autre endroit avec une surveillance renforcée.

Draco plissa ses yeux gris, absolument pas impressionné par ses menaces.

– Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis ni prisonnier ici, ni votre elfe de maison. Je suis un _invité_.

ᴥ

Dans une chambre vide du second étage, Draco examinait les seaux d'eau savonneuse, les gants en caoutchouc jaune, le foulard, les torchons et les brosses avec lesquels il était supposé nettoyer la pièce. Jamais il ne toucherait à ça.

D'un autre côté, l'idée de faire encore les frais de la fureur de la mère Weasley ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Il comprenait mieux l'air horrifié des enfants Weasley (et ravi, dans le cas des jumeaux) lorsqu'il avait tenu tête à leur mère. Cette bonne femme pouvait être terrifiante quand elle s'y mettait.

Lorsqu'il était descendu de sa chambre, le matin même, elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne sortirait pas de cette pièce tant qu'elle ne brillerait pas de propreté. Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment marchaient tous ces produits ménagers et aucune intention d'apprendre. Elle le prenait pour un moldu ? Quelques coups de baguette et tout aurait été réglé ! Sauf qu'elle avait pris soin de confisquer sa baguette avant de refermer la porte.

Pour _qui_ se prenait cette traître à son sang ? Il avait tellement mieux à faire, des potions à étudier, améliorer sa maîtrise des sorts, voir dresser la liste et racheter toutes les affaires qu'il avait perdues… en même temps qu'il avait perdu sa famille.

Il s'apprêtait à appeler Dobby pour lui refourguer ses tâches ménagères quand il se rendit compte que la mère Weasley l'avait sûrement à l'œil. Son sentiment d'être seul dans ce manoir bondé se renforça et il se mit à faire les cent pas entre les sceaux et les chaises encombrées de torchons, de brosses et d'éponges.

Il s'arrêta quand la porte s'entrouvrit et observa l'encadrement à moitié caché par un imposant fauteuil. Rien ne se trouvait dans le couloir et la porte se referma apparemment d'elle-même. Puis une voix semblable à un croassement s'éleva de derrière le fauteuil :

– En plus d'accueillir des traîtres à leur sang, voilà qu'il permet à une Sang-de-Bourbe d'entrer dans la demeure de ma pauvre maîtresse, dit la voix dans un marmonnement ininterrompu. Oh, si elle savait… si elle savait quelle vermine souille la maison de ses ancêtres… que dirait-elle de ce fils indigne… Mais que peut faire le vieux Kreattur… ?

Un elfe de maison aussi usé que l'ancienne demeure des Black apparut derrière le fauteuil, sa peau plissée tombant sur son visage et son petit corps frêle. Contrairement à Dobby qui avait maintenant des vêtements corrects, celui-ci était vêtu d'un vieux pagne noué autour de la taille.

Draco observa l'elfe qui continuait de marmonner des insultes en prétendant ne pas s'être aperçu de sa présence. Alors la famille Black disposait encore d'un elfe de maison ? Et celui-ci semblait détester presque autant que lui les nouveaux occupants. Les principes qu'on lui avait inculqués devaient être les mêmes que ceux dont ses parents l'avaient bercé.

Il ne pouvait pas être un allié de l'Ordre, il fallait qu'il soit le sien.

– J'imagine qu'après la noble famille des Black, il doit être déshonorant de servir des traîtres à leur sang, fit Draco d'un ton traînant. Tu leur obéis ?

Les marmonnements de Kreattur s'interrompirent et il tourna sa tête repoussante vers lui.

– Kreattur doit obéir au maître… mais Kreattur ne suivra jamais les ordres de vermines, croassa-t-il avec animosité. Sa pauvre maîtresse… si elle savait…

– En tant qu'elfe de maison, tu ne peux pas aller contre la volonté de ton maître, dit Draco en s'efforçant de paraître compréhensif. En revanche, tu as raison de ne pas obéir aux autres, tu devrais continuer quoi qu'ils en disent. Ils n'ont rien à faire ici, de toute façon, ils finiront par partir.

L'elfe perdit la méchanceté qu'il affichait.

– Kreattur ne sait pas qui vous êtes.

Draco repassa rapidement la généalogie des Black dans son esprit en cherchant le nom de la maîtresse dont parlait le vieil elfe. La mère de Sirius et Regulus…

– Draco Malfoy, se présenta-t-il finalement, fils de Narcissa Black et Lucius Malfoy. Ma mère est la fille de Cygnus Black III, le frère de Walburga Black, ta maîtresse. Ton maître c'est Sirius Black, je ne me trompe pas ?

Le regard de Kreattur se changea en respect.

– Oui, le maître est un sale ingrat qui trahit la mémoire de sa mère, répondit l'elfe d'un ton plus respectueux, il laisse entrer des loups-garous et des voleurs, ici, dans la maison de ma maîtresse… Oh ma pauvre maîtresse…

– Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour sa mémoire, Kreattur. Je sais qu'elle serait fière de voir que tu es resté fidèle aux valeurs de sa lignée.

Kreattur s'inclina puis son regard tomba sur les produits ménagers.

– Tu as deviné, fit sombrement Draco. Ces traîtres à leur sang pensent qu'ils peuvent m'employer comme un domestique.

– Kreattur ne laissera pas un descendant de sa chère maîtresse être traité ainsi par de la vermine, affirma aussitôt l'elfe avec dégoût. Kreattur va s'en charger.

Draco lui fit signe qu'il pouvait s'y mettre en songeant que la prochaine fois, il amènerait de quoi passer le temps. Pour s'occuper, il observa l'elfe qui s'affairait dans la pièce avec son sceau d'eau savonneuse en murmurant dans son coin quand l'envie lui prenait de maudire les Weasley ou son maître. Lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi Sirius Black ne l'avait pas libéré, il réalisa que l'elfe connaissait beaucoup de secrets de l'Ordre. Il lui suffit de demander pour que Kreattur s'empresse de les lui livrer.

Trois en particulier retinrent son attention :

L'Ordre faisait surveiller Potter.

L'Ordre tenait Potter dans l'ignorance, sur la volonté de Dumbledore.

Et l'Ordre protégeait une arme dont Voldemort cherchait à s'emparer.

Lorsque les marmonnements de Kreattur se portèrent sur un autre elfe de maison qui servait les traîtres sans honte, Draco fronça les sourcils.

– Dobby, je suppose ?

– Oui, croassa l'elfe. C'est comme ça _qu'ils_ l'appellent.

– Il est avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te méfies de lui, ni que tu le critiques.

– C'est un elfe de maison libéré, siffla Kreattur comme s'il proférait une abomination.

– Retiens seulement que Dobby n'a jamais déçu les Malfoy. Ça va te sembler étrange, mais les vêtements qu'il a reçus étaient un remerciement, ma famille n'a jamais souhaité le congédier sinon il ne me servirait plus.

Complètement perdu par ces explications de vêtements qui ne congédient pas, Kreattur battit plusieurs fois des paupières puis s'inclina sans chercher plus loin. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son nettoyage, la pièce était impeccable et semblait même avoir rajeuni de plusieurs années.

Les jours passèrent ainsi, rythmés par les nettoyages et les séances de l'Ordre que Dobby espionnait pour lui. Draco s'appliquait à éviter tout contact avec le moindre Weasley, à l'exception des repas. Seulement une fois que les rouquins se furent habitués à sa présence, le malaise disparut et Draco n'eut plus de quoi se réjouir. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, que ces maudites vacances se terminent.

ᴥ

En poussant la porte de la cuisine, Draco plissa le nez. Granger et Weasley, déjà attablés devant des bols de céréales, n'était pas le genre de vision qui le mettait de bonne humeur, de bon matin. Il s'installa le plus loin possible d'eux et Dobby vint déposer une assiette de toasts devant lui. Il piocha dedans en écoutant distraitement la conversation des deux Gryffondors.

– Harry va finir par s'énerver si on continue à éviter ses questions, marmonnait le Wisily. Je te parie que ça va nous retomber dessus.

– Si Dumbledore a demandé qu'on ne lui fasse pas parvenir d'information, il doit avoir de bonnes raisons, dit Granger.

Elle fit la moue, sans doute à la recherche des bonnes raisons en question. La mère Weasley interrompit ses réflexions en entrant dans la cuisine, une chouette blanche sur le bras. Granger et Wisily échangèrent un regard anxieux qui se transforma en stupéfaction lorsqu'Hedwige leur passa sous le nez pour se poser devant Draco.

Reposant son toast avec lenteur, il décrocha la lettre que lui apportait la chouette de Potter. Wisily n'aurait pas fait une tête plus méfiante si Rusard s'était soudain mis à distribuer des bonbons et Granger semblait particulièrement inquiète. À juste titre, sans doute. Pour se tourner vers lui, Potter devait être particulièrement excédé de leurs réponses creuses.

– Depuis quand Harry t'écrit… ? demanda Wisily.

Sentant les trois regards peser sur lui, Draco repoussa l'assiette de toasts et se leva sans dire un mot. Devant la porte, il tendit le bras vers la chouette qui vint s'y poser.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? lui demanda la mère Weasley en fixant l'enveloppe qu'il tenait à la main.

– Je viens de recevoir du courrier, donc évidemment, je pars sacrifier des bébés Moldus.

Quand il avait affirmé qu'il n'était pas prisonnier dans cette maison, il avait eu tort. Sans Dobby, il n'aurait jamais pu quitter cet endroit. Entre ces vieux murs de pierres, la surveillance ne faiblissait jamais. Il n'était pas rare que la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvre ou que l'on y toque juste pour vérifier qu'il ne s'absentait plus.

Personne ne lui faisait confiance, ici. Il n'était que le fils d'un Mangemort, un problème potentiel. Mais son courrier restait encore le sien et les trois fouineurs dans la cuisine devraient se contenter d'imaginer ce que leur précieux petit Potter pouvait bien avoir à lui dire.

Draco referma la porte de sa chambre et s'y adossa pendant que la chouette allait se poser en haut d'une armoire. La lettre que contenait l'enveloppe ressemblait beaucoup à celles qu'ils avaient échangées l'été passé.

 _Malfoy,_

 _Si j'ai bien compris ce que Ron et Hermione m'ont écrit, ils se trouvent tous les deux dans le même endroit que toi. Puisque eux ne semblent pas disposés à me donner quoi que ce soit de précis, et si notre engagement d'échanger des informations tient toujours, j'ai beaucoup de questions sans réponse :_

 _Où êtes-vous ? Et bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec Ron et Hermione ?!_

 _Que se passe-t-il ? A-t-on retrouvé Voldemort ? Et si oui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ?_

 _Pourquoi ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Sirius ne répondent clairement à mes questions ?_

 _En espérant ne pas jeter une lettre de plus dans le vent,_

 _Potter_

Il était remonté, le survivant.

Draco relut plusieurs fois la lettre avant de décider s'il devait ou non lui répondre. Potter se plaignait d'être laissé sans information, d'accord, mais au pire quoi ? Il passerait des vacances paisibles. Tandis que lui, sans le soutien de Dumbledore, il pouvait rapidement perdre le seul toit qu'il lui restait. Et même s'il était miteux et hostile, il n'avait que ça.

La balance ne penchait pas en faveur de Potter, pourtant, après quelques minutes il sortit la plume et l'encrier achetés sur le Chemin de Traverse et les installa sur le bureau de Regulus Black. L'Ordre ne dirait rien à un _Malfoy_ , alors s'il existait une chance, même infime, que la connexion de Potter avec Voldemort lui apporte des nouvelles de sa famille, il tenterait.

 _Potter,_

 _L'accord tient toujours._

 _Pour commencer, si les autres ne te répondent rien d'intéressant, outre le fait qu'être le Survivant ne fait pas de toi le centre du monde, c'est parce qu'ils suivent les instructions de Dumbledore. Te garder dans l'ignorance est apparemment un moyen de te protéger. J'espère que tu es satisfait de ta protection ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, sois rassuré : il te fait également surveiller nuit et jour par les membres de son « armée »._

 _Je me trouve dans leur quartier général, qui est au passage le manoir de ton cher Sirius, ça non plus, je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas pris la peine de te le dire._

 _Concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je n'ai que peu de nouvelles, et crois-moi j'en aurais bien plus besoin que toi. L'Ordre a seulement laissé entendre qu'il est à la recherche d'une arme, rien d'intéressant. Si de ton côté tu obtiens la moindre information concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, fais-moi en part immédiatement._

 _Malfoy_

Il se relut rapidement, certain que Potter serait ravi d'apprendre qu'on le surveillait tout en lui dissimulant des informations cruciales, puis fit signe à Hedwige de redescendre de l'armoire pour pouvoir lui attacher sa réponse.

Jusqu'au milieu des vacances, Draco échangea avec lui sans obtenir de nouvelles de sa famille, ni même de Voldemort. Il continua malgré tout à lui transmettre tout ce que ses elfes parvenaient à récolter, au cas où.

Un soir, alors qu'il étudiait un ouvrage de potions sur le lit de Regulus Black, Kreattur transplana dans la chambre, rapidement suivi par Dobby. Il les interrogea du regard en refermant son livre.

– Les traîtres, le loup-garou, le voleur… toutes les vermines se réunissent dans la cuisine, croassa Kreattur avant de baisser légèrement la tête. Kreattur n'a pas pu entendre le sujet parce que le maître l'a mis à la porte, mais Kreattur a remarqué que les vermines étaient plus agitées que d'habitude.

– Dobby sait ! Il s'agit de Harry Potter, Monsieur ! ajouta précipitamment Dobby, ses oreilles agitées par l'inquiétude. Harry Potter a été attaqué par des Détraqueurs, Monsieur !

Le livre glissa de ses genoux lorsque Draco se releva brusquement.

– Des Détraqueurs ? Où ça ?

– Là où habite Harry Potter.

– Ils l'ont attaqué… chez lui ? Mais qu'est-ce que des Détraqueurs faisaient si loin d'Azkaban ?

Aucun des deux elfes ne put lui apporter de réponse. Draco décida donc d'aller en chercher par lui-même. Silencieusement, il descendit les étages déserts jusqu'à l'escalier étroit menant à la porte de la cuisine.

Ce n'était plus la première fois qu'il prenait le risque de les espionner. De toute façon, la majorité de l'Ordre le prenait déjà pour un infiltré, alors un peu plus, un peu moins. En approchant du vieux bois de la porte, il entendit des bribes de conversation, certaines relatant l'incident, d'autres parlant d'une convocation au Ministère pour usage abusif de la magie, ou encore réfléchissant à ce qu'impliquait l'attaque des Détraqueurs concernant Voldemort, s'il avait déjà une emprise sur les gardiens d'Azkaban.

Puis une voix forte s'éleva de la cacophonie, réclamant le silence.

– Notre préoccupation première devrait être l'évacuation de Potter en lieu sûr. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à le surveiller de loin et à risquer une nouvelle bavure comme celle qui a eu lieu ce soir.

– On ne peut pas utiliser le réseau de cheminées, le Ministère le surveille de trop près, dit une voix féminine. Un Portoloin, peut-être ?

– Trop coûteux, gronda la voix de Maugrey Fol Œil. Le garçon sait voler, que je sache.

Alors qu'ils mettaient en place un plan complexe pour ramener le survivant au square Grimmaurd, Draco remonta lentement les marches à reculons. Son dos frôla soudain un obstacle et son brusque volte-face manqua de le précipiter en bas de l'escalier.

Dobby et Kreattur l'observaient de leurs grands yeux ronds. Soufflant brièvement, Draco remonta jusqu'à eux et leur fit signe de garder le silence. Une fois dans l'entrée, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il murmura d'un ton moqueur :

– Ils sont en train d'établir des plans compliqués alors qu'il suffirait de vous demander votre aide.

À l'idée de pouvoir lui rendre service, les deux elfes de maison se redressèrent légèrement, lui donnant l'impression de deux petits soldats diablement efficaces sous ses ordres.

– Kreattur, Dobby et moi allons nous absenter, je peux compter sur ton silence ?

– Kreattur ne dira pas un mot, Kreattur ne sait rien, croassa l'elfe en s'inclinant.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait et s'arrêtait devant le tableau recouvert de lourds rideaux, Draco se tourna vers Dobby.

– Fais-moi transplaner là où habite Potter, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu.

Dobby leva la main vers lui. Aussitôt, les murs humides à l'odeur de moisi de la maison des Black s'effacèrent pour laisser place à la désagréable pression du transplanage. Après quelques secondes, un air frais mais agréable enveloppa Draco.

Le long de la rue où Dobby et lui avaient atterri, la lueur orangée des réverbères chassait les ténèbres, éclairant des bouts de pelouses impeccables. Derrière s'alignaient des maisons, toutes parfaitement identiques. Dobby lui indiqua une petite plaque de cuivre, gravée du numéro 4.

– Le 4, Privet Drive, Monsieur. La maison où Harry Potter habite.

– Tu es sûr de toi ?

Dobby acquiesça et Draco vérifia que personne ne pouvait le voir avant d'enjamber le muret.

– Tu vas m'attendre ici, dit-il dans un murmure. Arrange-toi pour que personne ne te voie.

Tout en traversant la pelouse sombre, il jeta des regards par les fenêtres éclairées. Un bout de salon se découpait derrière les rideaux. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, il appuya sur la poignée qui ne résista pas. Il pénétra dans un petit hall, discrètement, attentif à ne pas gâcher son petit effet de surprise. Le salon attenant était vide, lui aussi, mais des voix filtraient depuis autre pièce.

Un tapis étouffant le bruit de ses pas, il traversa le salon en observant la décoration. Il finit par s'arrêter près d'un canapé. Tout autour de lui, les souvenirs figés de la famille moldue le fixaient, mais dans les cadres, les photos représentaient toujours les trois mêmes personnes. Une femme, mince, au long cou et au visage chevalin. Un homme massif à l'épaisse moustache, qui lui n'en avait presque pas, de cou. Et enfin, un jeune de son âge, qui faisait peut-être quatre fois la largeur de Draco et ressemblait beaucoup à l'autre homme – certainement son père.

Mais en dehors d'eux, rien, aucun signe que le survivant habitait là. Pourtant, Dobby était catégorique. Potter avait déménagé ? Non, impossible, si Dobby avait su où le trouver lors de l'épisode du cimetière, alors il devait être ici.

Dans ce cas pourquoi… ? Draco observa à nouveau les photos, attendant que le Potter surgisse de derrière le rebord d'un cadre. Les images restèrent immobiles. Déterminé à tirer cette histoire au clair, il approcha lentement de la porte tout au fond, celle d'où provenaient les voix, pile au moment où elles gagnaient en intensité.

– Eh bien, voilà qui règle la question. _Tu peux tout de suite quitter cette maison, mon garçon !_ hurla un homme.

Draco fronça les sourcils et approcha juste assez pour entendre la voix de Potter répondre un simple « Quoi ? » abasourdi.

– Tu m'as très bien entendu. DEHORS !

Draco écouta celui qui devait être l'homme massif des photos crier que le survivant n'attirait que des malheurs, qu'il ne le garderait pas plus longtemps sous son toit alors qu'un cinglé lui courrait après, mettant en danger sa femme et son fils, qu'ils auraient dû l'envoyer à l'orphelinat dès le début. Draco haussa les sourcils en attendant une réponse de Potter qui ne vint pas.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ? Était-ce sous le coup de la peur que ce gros moldu moustachu osait s'adresser de la sorte à un sorcier ? À cause de l'attaque des Détraqueurs ?

Sortant sa baguette, Draco poussa la porte entrouverte et s'avança sans cacher son mépris. Moldus le fixèrent avec une incrédulité qui se changea en terreur à la vue de la baguette pointée sur eux. Potter cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme s'il refusait de croire que Draco Malfoy pouvait se trouver là, dans sa cuisine.

L'homme massif dont le visage se colorait lentement de rouge fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits.

– Des défroqueurs, des hiboux et maintenant on force ma porte ?! rugit-il. Tu es dans une propriété privée, mon garçon. J'exige que tu sortes, immédiatement !

– Taisez-vous, moldu, dit Draco d'un ton traînant en faisant jouer sa baguette entre ses doigts, satisfait de la peur que ce simple geste provoquait.

Il se tourna vers Potter qui continuait de le dévisager derrière ses lunettes, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les sourcils froncés. Il tenait des lettres froissées dans son poing.

– Qu'est-ce… ? Quoi… ? Tu… _Quoi ?_ bafouilla-t-il.

– C'est _ça_ les moldus dont tu parlais ? dit Draco en les pointant de sa baguette, ce qui provoqua un violent mouvement de recul chez l'homme.

Son fils, tassé sur une chaise, verdit un peu plus et sa mère l'entoura de ses bras, comme pour le protéger.

– Euh, oui… c'est eux, les Dursley – Potter se secoua – enfin, attends un peu, ce n'est pas le sujet, là tout de suite… ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, ici ?!

– Plus tard, Potter. Prépare tes bagages et ne pose pas de questions. Je t'expliquerai la situation dehors.

Après une brève hésitation, Potter finit par quitter la cuisine. Resté seul avec les trois Dursley dont le regard semblait vissé sur sa baguette magique, Draco les étudia longuement.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à la famille d'adoption qu'il imaginait pour Potter. D'accord, il avait bien compris que les moldus n'étaient pas transis d'amour pour lui, mais de là à le chasser juste après qu'on ait tenté de le priver de son âme… Non, il devait y avoir une bonne raison à ça.

– Vous détestez la magie, si j'ai bien compris ?

Les Dursley frissonnèrent violemment au mot magie, comme des sorciers auraient réagi au nom de Voldemort, ou à une insulte particulièrement salée. Une veine palpita sur le front de l'homme moustachu qui passait à présent du rouge au violacé, comme un intéressant légume.

Il prit ça pour un oui.

– Vous n'étiez pas sérieux, il y a un instant. Vous ne comptiez pas _réellement_ mettre Potter à la porte, pas vrai ?

– Ah vraiment ? Et en quel honneur je devrais continuer de garder un monstre de son espèce sous mon toit ? fulmina Dursley. Dudley a été blessé par sa faute et maintenant il a un assassin aux trousses ? Je devrais risquer la vie de ma famille ?!

Draco lui retourna un regard agacé. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il refusait de croire que le célèbre Harry Potter avait grandi dans une famille qui le détestait et l'insultait… Qu'un gamin lambda se fasse maltraiter, ça arrivait. Mais pas Harry Potter. Pas par de vulgaires moldus. Cette fable ne tenait pas debout.

– J'ai saisi, vous êtes sous le choc. Mais _avant_ l'attaque des Détraqueurs, ne me faites pas croire que vous n'étiez pas content qu'on vous ait choisi pour accueillir le _Survivant_.

– _Content_?! rugit Dursley en soufflant comme un taureau prêt à charger. Content ?! C'est lui qui devrait être reconnaissant qu'on ne l'ait pas jeté au premier orphelinat venu, qu'on l'ait gardé malgré son anormalité, qu'on ait pris le risque que quelqu'un découvre le monstre qui dormait sous notre toit ! Mais tout ça va changer, et vous allez commencer par débarrasser le plancher, tous les deux.

Draco plissa les yeux, un air mauvais sur le visage. C'était improbable et pourtant, c'était sous ses yeux, sous la forme d'un gros moldu dépourvu de cou.

Dumbledore était au courant de la situation ? Il laissait Potter se faire traiter comme un moins que rien ? Si les seules personnes avec qui il pouvait parler étaient ces raclures, il comprenait mieux pourquoi l'absence d'information lui avait tant pesé.

Dire qu'il l'avait envié. D'être le Survivant, d'avoir son nom connu de tous, d'être l'objet d'attentions toutes particulières. Potter avait payé tout ça au prix fort. Grandir dans un endroit pareil, sans sa famille. Ses propres parents lui revinrent douloureusement à l'esprit.

Au grand soulagement des Dursley, il abaissa sa baguette.

– Oh, ne vous en faites pas, moldu. On va partir.

– C'est ça ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces histoires de cinglé ! DEHORS !

Draco fit mine de quitter la cuisine, mais juste avant de franchir le seuil, il ajouta d'un ton neutre :

– Par sécurité, vous devriez quand même condamner les portes après notre départ.

– Ce sont des menaces ?! rugit aussitôt le Dursley moustachu.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco, un sourire que les Dursley ne pouvaient pas voir. Il l'effaça avant de se retourner vers eux.

– Au contraire, je vous recommande d'être prudent. Tout le monde sait que le Seig… que Voldemort cherche à tuer Potter. Vu que vous l'avez hébergé pendant des années, il est possible qu'il vous rende une petite visite. Je ne vous cache pas que ses visites sont particulièrement douloureuses. Et mortelles, si vous avez de la chance. Vous avez vu ce qui est arrivé aux parents de Potter, non ?

Pour la première fois, la fureur du Dursley à moustache sembla vaciller et une étincelle de peur traversa ses petits yeux méchants. Il se tourna vers sa femme qui serrait son fils contre elle, terrifiée.

– Mais on va nous protéger, dit le Dursley en tentant vainement de reprendre contenance, nous avons fait d'énormes sacrifices en acceptant d'héberger ce garçon sous notre toit. Nous avons plus que droit à une protection de votre… votre _gouvernement_ !

Draco se délecta de l'angoisse que trahissait chacun de ses mots.

– Oh… vous espérez une protection du monde magique ? Vous voulez dire… après avoir mis son précieux héros à la porte au moment crucial ? Bonne idée, essayez donc, ironisa-t-il. Je serais enchanté de leur parler personnellement de votre cas, et je suis sûr qu'eux seraient ravis de vous… _remercier_ comme il se doit.

Il recommença à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts ce qui fit encore pâlir les Dursley – qui ressemblaient presque à des fantômes à présent. Les prochains mois des moldus infâmes seraient teintés de peur. Une justice encore trop faible à son goût, mais il s'en contenterait.

Décidant que Potter avait eu largement le temps de rassembler ses affaires, Draco revint dans le salon et se tourna vers l'escalier qui devait mener aux chambres dans l'intention de le retrouver. Mais il s'arrêta net.

Parce que Potter était là, adossé au mur près de la porte avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Sans un mot, il se tourna vers les escaliers et y monta, laissant Draco en bas. Horrifié, il leva et abaissa légèrement sa baguette plusieurs fois en se remémorant le sortilège pour effacer la mémoire. _Oubliettes_ … qui se soucierait d'un petit _Oubliettes_? Juste un minuscule _Oubliettes_ de rien du tout. Un microscopique et inoffensif _Oubliettes_.

Quand Potter poussa une porte à l'étage et disparut de son champ de vision, Draco monta les marches quatre à quatre pour le rattraper.

Il envisageait encore d'utiliser le sortilège d'Amnésie quand il arriva devant la porte de Potter, mais les lourds verrous vissés sur le bois détournèrent son attention. Encore quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire là. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis entra.

Potter s'était appuyé contre son bureau, amusé.

– Je suppose que tu n'as pas débarqué ici juste pour prendre ma défense et les empêcher de me mettre dehors ?

– Je n'ai pas pris ta défense, Potter, grinça Draco. J'ai juste remis ces moldus à leur place, ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis longtemps.

La chambre dans laquelle il venait d'entrer était petite. Des livres abandonnés jonchaient le sol et le bureau où la cage de la chouette était posée. Draco plissa le nez. Un animal dans une chambre ? Une grosse malle ouverte laissait voir un enchevêtrement de vêtements moldu et sorcier, un autre mélange qu'il aurait fallu éviter, du point de vue de Draco.

Et puis, il y avait des barreaux à la fenêtre. Ça plus les serrures sur la porte, cette chambre ressemblait de plus en plus à une cellule de prison.

– Ces moldus, ils te détestent ou ils ont juste peur de toi ?

– Peur ? Tu parles, ils savent très bien que je ne peux pas utiliser la magie sans me faire renvoyer de Poudlard. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas loin de me faire renvoyer tout court… ajouta-t-il avec amertume avant de se reprendre. Tu comptes me dire un jour ce que tu fabriques ici ?

Sur le bureau, de vieilles lettres se mêlaient à celles, froissées, qu'il venait de recevoir. Sa baguette était posée à côté d'elles.

– Tu as récupéré ta baguette ?

– Oui, grâce à Snape, admit-il à contrecœur. Il me l'a rendue avant que je quitte Poudlard, Pettigrow l'avait gardée apparemment. Si tu arrêtais de changer de sujet ?

– Je ne change pas de sujet, affirma Draco avant d'ajouter d'un ton moqueur : comment vont les Détraqueurs ?

Potter poussa un soupir exaspéré.

– Très bien, apparemment ils s'autorisent de petites promenades dans les quartiers moldus. Qu'est-ce que tu _fiches ici_ , Malfoy ?!

Jugeant que Potter était suffisamment agacé pour oublier sa petite conversation avec les Dursley, il daigna enfin répondre :

– L'Ordre est en panique totale depuis qu'ils ont appris que tu t'es fait attaquer. En ce moment, ils montent des plans compliqués pour te ramener au quartier général. Je suppose qu'ils ne font pas confiance à l'elfe de maison d'un fils de Mangemort pour escorter leur précieux survivant. Mais si ce plan ne te semble pas trop indigne de ta sécurité, Dobby nous attend dehors. Sinon, tu peux toujours patienter quelques jours de plus.

– Quelques _jours…_? répéta Potter. Non, j'en ai suffisamment passé ici.

Il se mit à tourner autour de la pièce pour rassembler ses affaires, les entassant dans le fouillis déjà conséquent de la malle. De petits coups sur la vitre signalèrent le retour de sa chouette et Potter s'empressa de lui ouvrir en caressant affectueusement ses plumes blanches.

– On part, Hedwige, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa cage pour l'y faire entrer.

Enfin, il rassembla les objets posés en vrac sur le bureau. En ramassant une des lettres, il suspendit son geste et se tourna vers Draco.

– Merci pour ça, dit-il en montrant le parchemin. Tu es le seul qui a daigné me tenir au courant. Parce que tu te fiches de Dumbledore, je suppose.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il ne tenait pas à se mettre le vieillard à dos sachant que sans son appui, il n'aurait pas fait long feu dans le manoir Black, même s'il était trop fier pour l'admettre.

Potter referma sa malle puis la redressa en vérifiant autour de lui qu'il n'oubliait rien, laissant sa chambre presque vide.

– Juste une question, dit Potter en attrapant la cage d'Hedwige. Que Ron et Hermione soient au quartier général de l'Ordre, ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça, mais toi ?

– Pour la millième fois, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Potter.

Draco le vit reposer la cage et leva les yeux au ciel. Potter pouvait être particulièrement irritant quand il s'y mettait.

– Continue comme ça et je te laisse moisir ici jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre se décide enfin à venir te chercher.

– Je vais prendre le risque, répondit Potter en soutenant son regard, parce que c'est important. J'étais là, au cimetière, tu sais ? J'ai bien vu que ton père ne se démenait pas spécialement pour te défendre. Et à King's Cross, quand Dobby ne voulait pas te ramener, ce n'était pas difficile de deviner les problèmes qui t'attendaient. Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais d'y retourner, je pensais… je ne sais pas… que tu en aurais parlé à Dumbledore, mais apparemment pas, ce qui était complètement stupide de ta part. Quand j'ai lu dans la lettre de Ron que tu te trouvais au même endroit que lui, la première chose que je me suis dit c'est « ah, il est vivant finalement ».

– Eh bien tu as tout compris, ironisa Draco avec mauvaise humeur. Maintenant je pars, que tu me suives ou non, Potter.

Il sortit sur le palier, mais Potter ne bougea pas. Son irritation franchit un cran supplémentaire, malgré tout, il revint dans la chambre.

– Tu es insupportable.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé chez toi, Malfoy ?

– À ton avis ? répliqua-t-il sèchement.

– Voldemort t'attendait là-bas ?

– Exactement. On peut y aller ?

En guise de réponse, Potter repoussa sa valise du pied et croisa les bras, signe qu'il n'était pas prêt de bouger.

– Il se passe quelque chose à propos de toi, Malfoy. J'avais l'impression de te cerner et je me rends compte que j'étais à côté de la plaque… J'essaie juste de te comprendre.

– Je connais cette sensation. Si tu crois que je t'imaginais avec tes Dursley.

– Dans ce cas, tu peux au moins me dire pourquoi tu es rentré chez toi s'il était si évident que Voldemort t'y attendait ?

Draco soutint son regard avec mépris.

– Parce que j'ai été suffisamment stupide pour croire que mes parents pouvaient s'opposer à lui. J'espérais qu'on se cacherait le temps qu'il nous oublie, et tant pis si mon père refusait de nous suivre. Mais il s'est avéré qu'on ne s'oppose pas à Voldemort.

Son ironie lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Il vit l'expression de Potter se décomposer et ses épaules s'affaisser légèrement.

– Tes parents sont…

– Non, mon père a parfaitement suivi les ordres, il n'a rien à craindre. Ma mère… je crois qu'elle… Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a aidé à m'enfuir mais elle est restée au manoir. Je sais juste qu'elle est vivante… le professeur Snape refuse d'en dire plus, donc je suppose qu'elle a… payé le prix fort pour son geste.

Potter resta un long moment silencieux.

– Je suis désolé, Malfoy. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

– Ce n'est pas comme si ça changerait quoi que ce soit. On s'est suffisamment attardé ici.

Il sortit de la chambre et cette fois le bruit de la lourde malle le suivit dans les escaliers. Ils ne virent aucune trace d'un Dursley en traversant la maison, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon. Tout était éteint et dehors, leur voiture avait disparu. Dobby les attendait, sagement caché à la vue derrière la petite haie.

– Harry Potter, Monsieur ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

– Plus tard, le coupa Draco. Ramène-nous.

Dobby s'empressa d'obéir et Privet Drive disparut.

Sauf qu'il ne céda pas sa place à l'atmosphère confinée de l'ancienne maison des Black, mais à la rue aux façades crasseuses qui se trouvait devant. Des sacs poubelle abandonnés sur les trottoirs, des fenêtres cassées et de la peinture écaillée, rien de très accueillant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dehors ? Dobby ?

L'elfe se tordit les doigts.

– Dobby ne peut pas faire transplaner Harry Potter à l'intérieur, Monsieur, à cause du sortilège de Fidelitas lancé par le professeur Dumbledore.

– Génial… marmonna Draco. Vraiment génial. Attends-moi là, Potter. Dobby au moindre problème, allez… ailleurs. S'il le faut retourne d'où on vient, compris ?

Il s'éloigna vers le palier du numéro 12, conscient que laisser le survivant seul dehors n'était pas l'idée la plus raisonnable. Il commençait à regretter cette petite excursion. Rien qu'aux problèmes qu'elle allait lui rapporter, il sentait poindre un début de migraine.

En descendant les escaliers vers la cuisine, les éclats de voix lui indiquèrent que la réunion de l'Ordre s'éternisait. Il poussa la porte et plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui, coupant court à toute discussion. Draco ne se soucia pas de leurs expressions indignées.

– Vous vouliez chercher Potter, lança-t-il d'un ton traînant. Il est devant la porte.

Un silence stupéfait accueillit sa déclaration.

– Nous n'avons pas le temps pour des imbécillités pareilles, grogna Maugrey Fol Œil.

– Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un rose pétard.

Draco se tourna vers le professeur Snape.

– Dobby nous a fait transplaner dans la rue. Il est avec Potter mais le sortilège de Fidelitas l'empêche d'entrer.

Le maître des potions soutint son regard, il semblait conserver l'espoir que ce soit une blague de mauvais goût, tout en se doutant qu'il ne mentait pas. Draco fit une légère grimace et le professeur Snape se leva brusquement, contournant la table pour venir vers lui, sa longue cape noire suivant ses mouvements. Cela provoqua aussitôt une grande agitation dans la pièce. Maugrey fut le second à se lever, sa jambe de bois claquant sur le sol de pierre.

– Arthur, Kingsley, prévenez Dumbledore ! aboya-t-il. Potter doit pouvoir entrer le plus vite possible ! Remus, Tonks, dehors avec moi, il ne doit pas rester plus longtemps sans protection. La réunion est terminée.

Les membres de l'Ordre se dispersèrent et Draco resta immobile au milieu de toute cette effervescence jusqu'à ce que le professeur Snape l'empoigne par l'épaule pour l'écarter du passage. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'eux et Sirius Black qui n'avait pas quitté sa chaise.

– Tu nous rendrais service si tu allais t'ennuyer ailleurs, Black, dit le professeur Snape d'un ton doucereux.

– Je te rappelle que tu te trouves chez moi, répliqua-t-il d'une voix forte. Si ma présence te dérange, tu es libre de partir. D'ailleurs je t'y encourage fortement.

– Je t'offre une occasion de te rendre utile et tu refuses ?

– Non, tu as raison. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'inflige la compagnie d'un Serpentard graisseux. Je vais voir Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils « _un_ Serpentard » ? Black repoussa sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie de la cuisine. À leur hauteur, il s'arrêta pour se tourner vers Draco.

– Aller chercher Harry sous le nez de l'Ordre et débarquer comme ça en plein milieu de la réunion pour balancer qu'il est juste devant notre porte…

Il lui tapa sur l'épaule en éclatant de rire.

– Je te sous-estimais, Draco, tu serais un digne Maraudeur.

Il referma derrière lui mais on entendait toujours son rire dans l'escalier. Draco n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un « Maraudeur » mais en voyant l'expression désapprobatrice du professeur Snape, il regretta que Black n'ait pas tenu sa langue. Un compliment venant de lui ne l'aidait pas dans cette situation.

– Quoi que Black semble en penser, ce que tu viens de faire est d'une croyable stupidité ! Tu n'as pas suffisamment attiré la méfiance de l'Ordre à ton goût ? Comment crois-tu qu'ils vont réagir maintenant que tu as mis leur précieux Potter en danger ?

– Je l'ai amené ici, répondit lentement Draco en contenant l'acidité qui lui brûlait la gorge. Si j'avais voulu le livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je n'aurais eu aucun problème à le faire. Comment ils pourraient penser que j'ai essayé de le mettre en danger ?

Le professeur Snape se pinça l'arête du nez, lui fit signe de s'asseoir et reprit froidement :

– Reste en dehors de tout ce qui concerne l'Ordre. Ce que tu viens de faire sous-entend ouvertement que tu les espionnes, je te croyais plus malin que ça, Draco.

Draco croisa les mains sur le bois de la table. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Effectivement, sans les informations que lui avaient apportées Kreattur et Dobby, jamais il ne lui serait venu l'idée d'aller chercher le survivant.

Le professeur Snape lui laissa tout le loisir de réfléchir à son acte inconsidéré avant de s'installer face à lui, beaucoup moins accusateur et beaucoup plus grave.

– J'ai avancé dans les recherches concernant ton Glyphe, dit-il.

Draco se redressa aussitôt, le cœur battant, et tira machinalement sur la manche de sa chemise. Allait-il enfin en savoir plus sur ce pouvoir étrange ?

– Aucun des livres traitant des centaures n'en parle, j'ai dû me rendre directement dans la forêt interdite pour obtenir des renseignements. J'ai pu avoir quelques réponses. Pour commencer, sache que ce Glyphe est unique. Tant que tu le porteras, aucun autre ne pourra être confié à qui que ce soit.

En observant le dessin rougeoyant sur son avant-bras, Draco ressentit un mélange entre de la fierté et la pression d'être l'unique possesseur de cette puissance. Si ni Voldemort, ni l'Ordre ne pouvait y avoir accès sans lui, ça le mettait presque autant en danger que Potter.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées le professeur Snape reprit :

– Je te déconseille fortement de t'approcher à nouveau des centaures. Ils te tiennent responsable de la perte de ce pouvoir et ils ne reculeraient plus devant rien pour le récupérer.

– Alors je pourrais le perdre ? demanda Draco.

Il n'était pas sûr que cette nouvelle le soulage.

– Techniquement, oui. Il y a deux options pour que le Glyphe « t'abandonne » pour reprendre leur terme. La première, c'est que sa raison d'être disparaisse. Les centaures affirment que la raison d'être de chaque Glyphe est unique et que la seule façon de la découvrir est de se fier aux visions.

– Les visions concernent le Seigneur des Ténèbres, murmura Draco en fixant le Glyphe. Tous les moments où il a tenté de revenir au pouvoir, elles étaient là pour me montrer comment le contrecarrer. Ça veut dire qu'il faudrait… qu'il meure ?

– C'est plus que probable. Ce n'est donc pas une option envisageable. Si nous pouvions tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi facilement, ton Glyphe ne serait même plus un détail. C'est tant qu'il est en vie que ce pouvoir représente un danger pour toi. Malheureusement la seconde option n'est pas plus viable, et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je te déconseille de retourner voir les centaures.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que la seule autre façon d'effacer le Glyphe serait ta mort.

Draco ne répondit pas, encaissant l'information. Alors il lui était impossible de se débarrasser du Glyphe sans mourir ou tuer Voldemort ? Son pouvoir resterait le sien. Encore une fois, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si la nouvelle le soulageait ou pas.

– Est-ce que vous avez appris quelque chose concernant son fonctionnement ?

– Non, à peu près à ce moment-là, plusieurs centaures ont commencé à se méfier de moi et j'ai dû battre en retraite. Néanmoins, si je me fie à leurs menaces, je n'étais pas le premier à venir leur poser des questions.

Draco plongea son visage dans ses mains et se frotta les yeux. Une partie de lui n'aimait pas entendre parler des risques que prenait le professeur Snape, ni quand il se rendait en mission d'espionnage pour Dumbledore, ni quand c'était pour lui.

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a interrogé les centaures… ? demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

– Lui ou un de ses fidèles. Quoi qu'il en soit, on peut supposer qu'il en sait autant que nous à cette heure, peut-être même plus. Sa visite a éveillé leur méfiance, ce qui a compliqué la mienne. D'où le peu que je peux t'apprendre.

Draco hocha brièvement la tête et remarqua que le professeur Snape frottait son avant-bras à l'emplacement de sa Marque. Voldemort l'appelait… ? Il se leva soudain, confirmant son intuition. Draco lui adressa un remerciement silencieux et replongea son visage dans ses mains. Il voulait s'accorder quelques secondes pour digérer tout ça, avant de quitter lui aussi la cuisine.

– Potter ! s'exclama sèchement le professeur Snape.

Draco fit volte-face sur sa chaise en rabattant brusquement sa manche sur son avant-bras. Mais, sur le seuil de la porte, Potter avait suivi son geste tardif. Il avait vu le Glyphe. Et s'il en croyait son expression perplexe, il avait également entendu une partie de leur conversation.

– Vous écoutez aux portes à présent ?

– Non ! Je voulais parler à Malfoy, et on m'a dit qu'il se trouvait ici.

– Ce qui ne vous donne pas le droit de vous mêler d'une conversation _privée_ , répliqua le professeur Snape en le tirant à l'intérieur avec colère. Et en règle générale, être le survivant ne vous donne pas des droits supérieurs au commun des mortels.

– Laissez, dit Draco à l'intention du professeur Snape, vous avez à faire ailleurs, je crois ? Je peux me débrouiller.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis le professeur Snape décida qu'il pouvait gérer seul la situation et parti.

– Bien, dit Draco en contenant son agressivité. Je peux savoir ce que tu as entendu ?

– Que tu as une sorte de pouvoir que Voldemort veut, dit lentement Potter. Il y a un rapport avec le fait que tu sembles toujours connaître ce qui va arriver en avance ? Je veux dire… Quirrell, Jedusor, Pettigrow ? Je me suis presque demandé si tu ne possédais pas un Retourneur de Temps. Et qu'est-ce que c'était, cette marque rouge sur ton bras ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Potter en avait trop entendu, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose de lui cacher le Glyphe. Le mieux à faire était d'obtenir sa promesse de ne pas en parler, de le garder pour lui tout comme le faisait le professeur Snape. Et il aurait plus de chances de réussir en coopérant. Il lui monta donc brièvement le Glyphe rougeoyant.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– À ton avis ?

– Tu as très bien compris ce que je te demandais, répliqua-t-il. Comment tu as eu ça ? De quels pouvoirs vous parliez, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'apportent ?

– Je peux voir les actions du Seigneur… de Voldemort et tout ce qui concerne sa prise de puissance, avant qu'elles se produisent. C'est comme ça que j'ai su pour la fuite de Pettigrow et ce qu'elle risquait d'entraîner.

– Alors tu sais ce qu'il prépare ?

– Non, dit sombrement Draco.

Après un temps de réflexion, Potter demanda :

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut mettre la main sur toi ? En quoi ça l'arrange de connaître à l'avance ses propres plans ?

– Pas les plans, leur déroulement. Il pense pouvoir amplifier le pouvoir du Glyphe. Ça lui permettrait de connaître les moindres détails qui l'attendent, d'empêcher ses échecs. Avec ça, il vaincrait facilement Dumbledore et te tuer ne poserait pas plus de problèmes.

Sans prévenir, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur la mère Weasley.

– Ron et Hermione t'attendent en haut, mon chéri. Que faites-vous en bas, tous les deux ?

– Juste cinq minutes, répondit Potter sur un ton d'excuse. C'est important, Mrs Weasley.

À contrecœur, elle referma la porte.

– Ton pouvoir, dit-il rapidement, il pourrait aussi profiter à l'Ordre.

– Non. Ce Glyphe m'appartient. _Je_ décide ce que j'en fais. Je ne deviendrai pas une marionnette à la solde de Dumbledore et je refuse de me mettre encore en danger pour des traîtres à leur sang, des loups-garous et des Sang-de-Bourbe. Si je t'ai parlé de tout ça, c'est pour que tu la fermes, compris, Potter ?

Potter eut un sourire sarcastique.

– Je suis hautement surpris de t'entendre dire ça. (Il reprit un ton plus sérieux :) très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne dirai rien. Je vais voir Ron et Hermione, tu veux venir avec nous ?

– Pas pour tout l'or de Gringotts, non.

– Ça aussi, je m'en doutais, mais bon par politesse…

– Dans ce cas, aies la politesse de me ficher la paix, proposa diplomatiquement Draco.

– Avec plaisir.

Le dîner fut servi plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée, ce soir-là, dû au nombre record d'invités qui s'étaient attardés au manoir. L'œil magique de Maugrey restait inlassablement vissé sur Draco qui détestait ça, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, Tonks, amusait Granger et la gamine Weasley en modifiant son visage, Lupin discutait avec Black, Kingsley avec Arthur et Molly Weasley, et Mondingus, l'espèce de voleur malpropre qui faisait tant râler Kreattur, complotait avec les jumeaux. La seule présence qui rassurait Draco autant qu'elle le préoccupait était celle du professeur Snape, en face de lui. Voldemort l'avait appelé, la situation devait être grave pour qu'il s'attarde.

De plus, il ne touchait pas à son assiette, il se contentait d'attendre. Et Draco n'aimait pas ça. Il attendait… oui mais, quoi ? Pourquoi autant de membres de l'Ordre étaient restés ? Quand les assiettes furent vidées, la mère Weasley envoya ses fils et sa fille au lit et invita Potter et Granger à faire de même. Mais quand Draco voulut se lever, Kingsley posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit signe de rester à sa place.

Potter capta ce geste et se rassit lentement. Wisily et Granger s'arrêtèrent également en voyant que leur ami ne les suivait pas. Draco se tourna instinctivement vers le professeur Snape mais ce fut Maugrey Fol Œil qui prit la parole :

– Vous trois, dit-il aux Gryffondors, vous pouvez y aller.

– Et Malfoy ? demanda Potter sans bouger. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est parce qu'il est venu me chercher ?

– Non, et cela ne vous concerne pas, répliqua aussitôt la mère Weasley. Ce sont les affaires de l'Ordre du Phénix.

– Au contraire, je pense que Harry a le droit de savoir, dit Black. Après tout, Draco et lui sont à Poudlard ensemble et dans la même année. Nous l'avons suffisamment tenu à l'écart.

– Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le cabot, dit le professeur Snape d'un ton bas.

Cette phrase semblait lui infliger une douleur presque physique.

Draco tapota le bois de la table, entre impatience et nervosité. Donc tout ce petit manège le visait bel et bien. Tout ce bazar ne pouvait pas être juste parce qu'il était allé chercher Potter ? Non, il devait y avoir autre chose… Est-ce que le professeur Snape avait parlé ? Il écarta également cette possibilité, s'il avait décidé de révéler son secret, il l'aurait averti avant au lieu de le mettre devant le fait accompli.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Granger et le Wisily avaient réussi à convaincre les membres de l'Ordre de rester avec Potter et s'étaient rassis à leurs places. Mécontente, la mère Weasley foudroyait du regard quiconque osait croiser le sien, mais toute l'attention se portait à présent sur Maugrey.

– Maintenant que nous en avons fini avec les futilités, peut-être pouvons-nous passer aux sujets réellement importants, grogna-t-il avant de s'adresser à Draco. Montre-nous ton avant-bras, mon garçon.

– Et pourquoi ça ? répliqua-t-il sèchement sans bouger d'un millimètre.

Il jeta un regard vers le professeur Snape au moment où celui-ci se levait pour faire face à Maugrey.

– Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? lança-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Vous le soupçonnez de quoi au juste ? De cacher la Marque des Ténèbres ?

– Oui, répondit la mère Weasley avec défi. J'ai remarqué qu'il cachait soigneusement son bras à son arrivée ici, et je ne suis pas la seule. Nous savons aussi qu'il espionne les réunions de l'Ordre, la seule preuve de plus qu'il nous faudrait, c'est qu'il montre sa Marque.

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais le professeur Snape le fit taire d'un regard.

– Je vous rappelle que Dumbledore lui a accordé sa confiance, fit le maître des potions. Je suppose donc qu'il n'est pas au courant de cette petite… réunion.

– Il est vrai que Dumbledore accorde parfois sa confiance à des personnes… douteuses, dit Black, et le regard qu'il lançait au professeur Snape signifiait clairement qu'il était la personne douteuse en question. Par contre, je pense que vous vous trompez concernant Draco. C'est parce que Voldemort l'attendait chez lui pour le tuer qu'il se trouve ici.

– Rien ne nous le prouve, répondit Maugrey. Il s'agit de la version qu'il a racontée à Dumbledore.

– Draco, dit Tonks avec un sourire encourageant, montre-nous ton bras et la question sera réglée.

– Pas réglée, tempéra Kingsley, disons seulement clarifiée.

Draco resta figé. Il ne voulait pas montrer le Glyphe, être forcé à révéler la vérité puis utilisé comme une arme. Il ne voulait pas qu'on force ses visions, il ne voulait pas devenir une sorte d'objet qu'on enfermerait pour plus de sûreté parce que la puissance de ses visions avait le potentiel de retourner cette guerre en faveur de l'Ordre.

– Draco ne porte pas la Marque des Ténèbres, dit fermement le professeur Snape. Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour intéresser le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il n'a plus aucun contact avec sa famille.

– Il a son elfe de maison, répliqua la mère Weasley, et il est sorti plusieurs fois en dépit de nos interdictions. Qui nous dit qu'il n'a aucun contact ?

– Personne ne peut avoir envie de rester enfermé ici, répondit Black. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait eu envie de prendre l'air et ça ne prouve pas qu'il ait eu un quelconque contact avec Voldemort ou un de ses Mangemorts. Encore moins que ses parents aient accepté de laisser leur précieux fils aux mains de Dumbledore uniquement pour nous espionner.

Il était particulièrement étrange de voir Black et le professeur Snape se ranger du même côté face aux autres, pour le défendre lui, en dépit de leur haine réciproque.

– Pourquoi ce débat alors qu'il lui suffit de nous montrer qu'il ne porte pas la Marque ? dit doucement Lupin.

Tous les regards se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers Draco. Cette fois, le professeur Snape lui fit signe de se lever et de partir, mais Kingsley ne le laissa pas quitter sa chaise.

– Cet interrogatoire est ridicule, si vous doutez de Dumbledore…

– Nous ne doutons pas de Dumbledore, le coupa la mère Weasley. Mais pourquoi refuser qu'il prouve qu'il ne porte pas la Marque ? Pour tout compliquer ou parce qu'il y a réellement quelque chose à cacher ?

Draco faillit sortir de ses gonds en entendant la traître à son sang s'adresser aussi froidement au professeur Snape. Étant un Malfoy, les membres de l'Ordre le prenaient évidemment pour un espion envoyé pour communiquer leurs secrets à Voldemort. Mais il ne voulait pas que ces soupçons se portent sur le professeur Snape. Or s'il continuait à prendre sa défense, l'Ordre comprendrait qu'il savait quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient, et comme aucun d'eux ne pouvait deviner pour le Glyphe, ils en concluraient logiquement qu'il dissimulait l'allégeance de Draco à Voldemort. Ce qui renforcerait leurs doutes envers le maître des potions.

Autour de la table, les voix étaient passées de diplomatiques et mesurées à accusatrices et acides. À l'exception de Black et – à sa grande surprise – de Tonks, les membres de l'Ordre exigeaient tous de voir son avant-bras où ils semblaient à présent convaincus de trouver la Marque. Le professeur Snape était en revanche le seul à le défendre, captant toute la colère.

Avant qu'il ne s'enlise plus, Draco serra et desserra le poing, puis posa la main sur sa manche pour la remonter. Tant pis si l'Ordre apprenait pour son pouvoir, tant pis si ça remontait jusqu'à Dumbledore et tant pis pour les conséquences.

– Non ! s'exclama Potter en se levant de sa chaise avec colère. Malfoy, tu ne bouges pas.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

– Il n'est pas du côté de Voldemort ! Dumbledore le sait et ça devrait vous suffire !

Il ne faisait que répéter ce que disait le professeur Snape, mais évidemment, venant de lui, cela n'eut pas le même impact.

– Harry, mon chéri, dit lentement la mère Weasley. Tu ignores les raisons qui nous poussent à le soupçonner, tu n'étais pas là durant ces vacances…

– Non, je n'étais pas là, répliqua-t-il sèchement en frottant sa cicatrice. Par contre j'étais dans le cimetière quand Voldemort est revenu et c'est _Malfoy_ qui m'est venu en aide. Vous croyez peut-être que les Mangemorts l'ont accueilli à bras ouverts ? Et quand il a réussi à nous ramener, parce que ça aussi, c'était lui, vous croyez toujours qu'il était ravi, Voldemort ?

Personne ne répondit et le silence se changea en malaise. Apparemment, aucun membre de l'Ordre ne connaissait cette version de l'histoire. Draco relâcha lentement sa manche. Pour la première fois, il partageait quelque chose avec Wisily et Granger : leur stupéfaction.

– Écoute, Potter, grogna finalement Maugrey, nous ne demandons qu'à voir s'il porte ou non la Marque des Ténèbres.

– Il n'a pas à justifier quoi que ce soit. Vous avez la moindre idée de ce qu'il a traversé pour en arriver ici ?

Draco sentit venir le chemin boueux de la pitié et des lamentations.

– On va éviter d'en arriver là, Potter.

Celui-ci acquiesça et cessa de chercher à argumenter, se contentant de camper sur ses positions. Rien de ce que les membres de l'Ordre lui dirent ne parvint à le faire changer d'avis. Le débat aurait pu rester longtemps figé si le professeur Snape ne s'était pas décidé à intervenir.

– La simple parole de Dumbledore ne suffisait pas, mais puisque votre cher Potter le confirme, je suppose cela clôt la discussion, dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

– Tout ça est ridicule, ajouta Black. Severus a raison, Dumbledore fait confiance à Draco, pourquoi chercher plus loin ?

Lupin et Tonks décidèrent de se ranger de leur côté et le débat reprit dans un bruyant désordre. Plus personne ne parvenait à se mettre d'accord. Voyant que cela ne mènerait à rien la mère Weasley se leva pour raccompagner Draco, Potter, Granger et Weasley au rez-de-chaussée, prétextant qu'ils devaient être fatigués. Elle les laissa au pied de l'escalier.

Sans remords, ils laissèrent le débat derrière eux et remontèrent dans la semi-pénombre des étages. Comparé à la cacophonie régnant dans la cuisine, le reste du manoir était d'un calme reposant. En montant les marches derrière les trois Gryffondors, Draco ressassait un sentiment agaçant. L'aide de Potter lui restait en travers de la gorge.

– Tu n'étais pas obligé d'intervenir, Potter, dit-il soudainement en s'arrêtant entre deux marches.

Les Gryffondors se retournèrent vers lui.

– Je sais, comme toi avec les Dursley. Alors disons qu'on est quitte.

Draco haussa les sourcils et passa entre eux pour monter plus haut dans l'escalier.

– Quitte ? Ça, n'y compte pas trop. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Potter, tu me dois encore une faveur pour la Branchiflore.

ᴥ

L'arrivée de Potter ne changea rien à la routine ménagère, il se contenta d'aider les Weasley et Granger sans se plaindre de la masse de travail. Le nombre de recoins que recelait l'ancienne maison des Black était impressionnant. De son côté, Draco continuait à se voir confier des salles qu'il devait nettoyer seul.

Évidemment, il reléguait ses corvées à Dobby et Kreattur, mais comme il ne voulait pas trop avancer les Weasley, il leur avait bien précisé de prendre leur temps et d'étendre leur nettoyage sur le plus de jours possible.

Un après-midi, il était allongé sur un canapé tout propre, la tête appuyée contre un accoudoir et les pieds posés sur l'autre, à lire un livre de potions pendant que Dobby et Kreattur s'affairaient à frotter la teinture aux murs, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Les elfes s'interrompirent à l'instant et Draco abaissa légèrement son livre. Si c'était la mère Weasley, il était bon pour finir ses corvées lui-même jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Heureusement, ce fut Potter qui entra. Il jeta un regard amusé en direction de Dobby et Kreattur – qui avaient repris leur nettoyage en le voyant – et s'adossa à la porte pour la refermer.

– Je me disais bien que tu ne toucherais jamais à des produits ménagers, plaisanta-t-il. Ron et Hermione sont persuadés que tu avais fini par t'y faire, mais j'en doutais fortement.

– Tu ne m'imagines pas astiquer une pièce comme un elfe de maison ? Je me demande bien pourquoi, répondit Draco en se redressant. Tu essayes d'échapper à tes corvées ? Ce n'est pas très digne comme comportement.

Potter tourna négativement la tête, l'air sombre.

– Je suis dispensé de ménage, mon audience au Ministère est pour demain.

– Et c'est juste pour ça, cette expression de déterré ? Ne me dis pas qu'après les dragons et Voldemort, une simple convocation te fait peur ?

– Tu ne comprends pas… c'est Poudlard qui est en jeu. Si ça se passe mal, si je ne pouvais plus jamais y retourner… Poudlard est ma maison, bien plus que chez les Dursley. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si on m'interdisait d'aller là-bas. Et si on brisait ma baguette, comme pour Hagrid ? Si j'étais banni du monde des sorciers ?

Draco éclata de rire.

– Toi ? Banni ?

– Exactement, répliqua sèchement Potter. Tu sais autant que moi que je ne suis pas dans les bonnes grâces du ministère ces derniers temps.

– Parce qu'ils refusent de croire au retour de Voldemort. Dès qu'ils ouvriront les yeux, je te garantis qu'ils vont ramper pour voir revenir leur cher _survivant_. Et tu oublies Dumbledore, Potter, même si tu étais renvoyé, je suis sûr que le vieux fou s'arrangerait pour te faire revenir à Poudlard.

– Et si ce n'est pas possible ? Si le Ministère m'interdit d'y retourner ?

Draco indiqua Dobby et Kreattur qui continuaient de nettoyer les teintures.

– Même le Ministère ne peut rien contre un elfe de maison. Tu pourrais déjà être de retour à Poudlard si je leur en donnais l'ordre. Ta convocation, c'est du vent…

Potter cessa de chercher à contrer ses arguments. Il observait Dobby, pensif. Draco se replongeait dans son livre de potions quand il l'entendit dire :

– Tu as raison. Le Ministère se rendra compte bien assez tôt que Voldemort est de retour. Après tout ils ont déjà perdu le contrôle des Détraqueurs.

ᴥ

Draco resta enfermé dans la chambre de Regulus Black toute la matinée, donc il ne le vit pas partir pour son audience au Ministère. De toute façon, il était certain de la conclusion du procès. Vers midi, quand Kreattur vint l'informer du tapage que faisaient les Weasley dans la cuisine, il ne fut pas étonné d'apprendre que Potter avait gagné et retournait à Poudlard.

– L'inverse aurait été surprenant, dit-il en se levant.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner. En entrant dans la cuisine pour le repas, il croisa le regard de Potter.

– Tu avais vu juste, dit-il. Dumbledore était là, il m'a défendu. J'ai gagné.

– J'ai entendu ça, répondit Draco d'un ton traînant.

Le vacarme s'entendait dès le deuxième étage. Notamment à cause des jumeaux et de Ginny qui chantaient « IL S'EN EST TIRÉ » en boucle et de toute la force de leurs poumons. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la mère Weasley se mette à crier aussi fort qu'eux pour les faire taire.

Les jours qui suivirent, quand Draco descendit pour les repas, ceux-ci se déroulèrent dans une ambiance plus légère, comme si le procès que tous évitaient d'évoquer avait pesé sur eux et s'était à présent évaporé. Le reste du temps, il préférait le passer enfermé dans sa chambre, loin de la compagnie des Weasley, de l'Ordre et de Granger.

La prochaine étape serait le retour à Poudlard. Les murs poussiéreux, moisis dans certaines pièces et les Weasley n'allaient pas manquer à Draco. Le confort du dortoir des Serpentards valait bien de supporter quelques indésirables.

Le dernier jour des vacances, des coups furent frappés à la porte de la chambre de Regulus Black et Potter entra, une lettre à la main. Elle portait le sceau de Poudlard, il s'agissait certainement de la liste des fournitures. Draco la récupéra et vit que Potter restait planté là, le regard fixé sur sa lettre.

– Tu veux quelque chose, Potter ?

– Non… dit-il en faisant mine de partir, avant de se raviser. C'est cette année que les préfets sont choisis et je me demandais…

Draco ouvrit son enveloppe et en tira les parchemins indiquant que la rentrée aurait lieu le 1er septembre ainsi que la liste des livres de cours. Il en restait un troisième, mais Draco n'eut pas besoin de le lire, le fin insigne vert et argent qui reposait à côté était suffisamment éloquent.

Il pencha l'enveloppe pour le récupérer avec un sourire. Un peu de pouvoir ne ferait que rendre les années restantes à Poudlard plus agréables. Il se demanda qui serait préfète avec lui. Tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Millicent Bulstrode ou de Pansy Parkinson, très bien. Dans tous les cas, il se débrouillerait pour qu'elle ne lui marche dans les pattes.

– Donc toi aussi, tu es préfet, dit Potter, félicitations.

Il s'était forcé à adopter un ton léger, mais cela sonnait faux.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter ? Ça te dérange tant que ça d'être préfet ?

– Je ne suis pas préfet.

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration.

– C'est Ron, ajouta-t-il finalement. Avec Hermione.

Le peu d'enthousiasme et la légère jalousie que Draco perçut le firent sourire, sarcastique. Même s'il parvenait à comprendre ce qui pouvait le frustrer dans cette situation. Il avait fait beaucoup plus pour Poudlard que ses deux petits copains Gryffondors et le vieux fou lui refusait un peu de pouvoir après l'avoir tenu à l'écart pendant la moitié des vacances ?

– Dumbledore aurait déjà reçu ma Bleuglante, si j'avais été à ta place. Mais tu peux toujours voir ça comme un cadeau.

– Un cadeau ? répéta Potter en haussant les sourcils.

– Granger et Weasley sont préfets. Et ils te sont loyaux, stupidement loyaux. Pas comme Crabbe ou Goyle. Tu peux te servir de leur autorité, deux petits parfaits soldats sous tes ordres. C'est mieux qu'un insigne, de mon point de vue.

– Tu sais toujours quoi répondre, hein ? dit Potter. L'audience au Ministère, maintenant ça.

Il souriait.

– Il suffit de se concentrer sur les faits, répondit Draco en faisant tourner son insigne entre ses doigts. Simplement sur les faits.

* * *

 _... hum hum, euh hey 0:)_

 _Oui, bon je sais que ce chapitre a beaucoup de retard, je pourrais m'étendre sur toutes les raisons qui ont fait que (la non satisfaction, les corrections, les examens, ce ***** d'ordi qui refuse de marcher... =3=), mais je préfère préciser que je n'abandonne pas cette histoire et que j'en perds encore moins l'envie d'écrire, c'est plutôt le contraire._

 _Pour la suite, il n'y aura plus d'attente aussi longue (... presque un mois O_O). Le prochain chapitre sera posté le 23/12  
_...  
 _(2018)_

 _(je plaisante, pas taper !)_

 _(d'accord, c'était pas drôle)_

 _À bientôt ! ^o^_

* * *

 **Xio FMH** : _C'est normal d'aimer les Serpentards, Severus en fait partie ! *-*. Tiens, bonne question est-ce qu'il restait des vêtements de Regulus au manoir ? J'avoue que je ne me le suis pas demandée, mais vu qu'il est mort depuis un moment, je suppose que non ? D'un autre côté, Kreattur aurait été capable de les garder dans sa tanière (mais dans quel état ? O_O non beurk oublie x') )_

* * *

 ** _Edit :_** _petite modification, j'avais complètement zappé que sans baguette, Harry ne peut pas trop se défendre face aux Détraqueurs (ce qui est quand même problématique), du coup Snape la lui a rendue plus tôt que prévu. Merci à Ordalie dal Lugar pour m'avoir signalé cette incohérence !  
_


	17. La Grande Inquisitrice

**Chapitre XVII – La Grande Inquisitrice**

* * *

Le jour de la rentrée, toute la maison des Black fut envahie par une véritable effervescence. Les affaires de Draco avaient été soigneusement préparées par Dobby et reposaient à présent devant la porte de la chambre de Regulus Black.

Draco lisait calmement, assis sur le lit, en attendant le dernier moment pour bouger. Comme durant le reste des vacances, il préférait ne pas se mêler aux autres tant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Et visiblement, le sentiment était partagé car on ne toqua à sa porte que cinq petites minutes avant l'heure du départ. La tête de Potter passa dans l'entrebâillement.

– Tu devrais descendre.

– Ou, encore une fois, je pourrais tout simplement demander à Dobby de transplaner avec moi directement à la gare de King's Cross, dit-il en refermant son livre.

– Maugrey est contre et tu le sais très bien. Et puis je pense…

Il s'interrompit et ouvrit un peu plus la porte.

– Quoi ?

– Tu devrais parler à Ron et Hermione. Ils sont préfets eux aussi, ils pourraient t'aider par rapport aux autres Serpentards… D'ailleurs, je pense que tu devrais faire le voyage avec nous, ajouta-t-il en hésitant à chaque mot. De toute façon, tu devras déjà faire une partie du trajet avec Ron et Hermione.

– L'aide d'une Sang-de-Bourbe et d'un traître à son sang ? Tu devines ma réponse ?

Potter soutint son regard, exaspéré.

– Je suis le _survivant_. C'est censé être bien pire que toutes ces histoires de sang, pourtant tu acceptes bien de me parler, non ? Pourquoi tu ne leur laisserais pas une chance ? J'ai essayé de leur expliquer que tu étais de notre côté, mais comme je ne peux pas parler du Glyphe…

– Il reste des doutes, termina Draco. Et l'Ordre non plus n'est pas convaincu.

– Je pense que c'est à cause de Snape. Qu'il prenne ta défense alors que certains ne lui font pas pleinement confiance ne t'a pas aidé.

– C'est surtout lui que ça n'a pas aidé, répliqua-t-il sèchement en rangeant son livre dans la valise. Je me répète, Potter, mais le _professeur_ Snape se bat contre Voldemort. Tu me fais confiance parce que tu sais pour le Glyphe. Peut-être que c'est exactement pareil pour Dumbledore, peut-être qu'il lui fait confiance pour une raison que tu ignores.

Potter haussa les épaules. Draco savait qu'il n'était pas convaincu et préférait ne pas s'engager sur ce terrain glissant, alors ils descendirent les escaliers en silence. Dans le hall régnait un vacarme épouvantable le tableau de Walburga Black hurlait sur les « infâmes créatures » qui avaient envahi sa demeure et la mère Weasley s'époumonait en cœur avec elle contre les jumeaux Weasley. Finalement, tous prirent le chemin de la gare à pied, encadrés par Tonks déguisée en vieille femme, un Maugrey Fol Œil claudiquant et Sirius Black qui avait repris sa forme canine.

En voyant que Potter marchait résolument à côté de lui en tirant sa grosse valise, Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il devinait ce que le survivant cherchait à faire obliger Weasley et Granger à les rejoindre. Donc il n'avait pas abandonné sa stupide idée de les convaincre de faire ami-ami avec lui ? Persuadé que cette tentative était vouée à l'échec, il fut agacé de les voir ralentir pour se mettre à leur niveau.

– J'ai proposé à Malfoy de rester avec nous, quand vous reviendrez du wagon des préfets, annonça Potter de but en blanc.

– Tu es sûr que c'est… nécessaire ? marmonna Weasley en jetant à Draco un regard en biais.

– Absolument pas, répondit Draco. Je n'ai pas plus envie de me coltiner votre présence que vous la mienne.

– Nous, on ne te jettera pas de maléfice, le coupa Potter, et on ne t'insultera pas non plus. Si on a réussi à se supporter pendant la moitié des vacances…

– C'est parce qu'il restait loin de nous, acheva le Weasley avec sagesse.

Le bruit des valises roulant sur l'asphalte, des conversations devant eux et les moteurs des voitures passant à côté de leur étrange cortège se fit plus intense. Leur manque de coopération semblait avoir mis Potter de mauvaise humeur et Granger fut la première à reprendre la parole.

– Je pense que Harry a raison, dit-elle à contrecœur. Ron, on ne peut pas laisser Malfoy seul. S'il est vraiment de notre côté, les Serpentards risquent de se retourner contre lui.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? répliqua Draco d'un ton sarcastique. Te transformer en garde du corps et me suivre jusque dans ma salle commune ? _Rater_ les cours que nous n'avons pas en commun pour me protéger ? Je préfère encore être seul. J'ai vu bien pire qu'une poignée de Serpentard.

Les voyageurs qui commençaient à se presser autour d'eux leur indiquèrent que la gare de King's Cross n'était pas loin. Bientôt, leur surprenant cortège franchit le mur menant aux voies 9 3/4. Draco s'éloigna aussitôt d'eux, peu désireux de s'afficher en leur compagnie ou d'assister à leurs larmoyants adieux.

Le wagon des préfets était vide, il était le premier. Malheureusement, il ne put profiter longtemps du calme avant que la porte coulisse à nouveau. Ernie Macmillan, de Poufsouffle, lui tendit solennellement la main en assurant qu'il ferait de son mieux pour remplir le rôle qui lui avait été confié. Hannah Abbot, vint ensuite. Elle salua maladroitement Draco et rejoignit l'autre préfet de Poufsouffle. Ceux représentant Serdaigle étaient un certain Anthony Goldstein et une Padma Patil.

La porte du wagon attendit le sifflet du train pour s'ouvrir enfin sur un visage familier, l'autre préfète de Serpentard, Pansy Parkinson… En croisant le regard de Draco, ses yeux méchants s'agrandirent légèrement, mais elle ne tenta rien devant les autres.

– Préfet ? lui glissa-t-elle simplement alors que Granger et Weasley entraient à leur tour. Crois-moi, tu auras au moins besoin de ça.

Le préfet et la préfète-en-chef chargés de leur délivrer les instructions tardaient, les obligeant à patienter dans une atmosphère tendue. Seul Ernie Macmillan semblait imperméable et se contentait de patienter, droit comme un soldat attendant les ordres royaux. Finalement, le préfet et la préfète-en-chef daignèrent les honorer de leur présence.

– Ah, bien, vous êtes tous là, dit celle-ci après les avoir comptés du regard. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera rapide. Nous allons seulement vous donner quelques explications et ensuite vous serez libres de retrouver vos amis dans leurs compartiments.

– Ce qu'on attend de vous est relativement simple, reprit le préfet-en-chef. Durant le trajet, vous ferez quelques rondes dans les couloirs pour veiller à son bon déroulement. Une fois à Poudlard, vous conduirez les premières années jusqu'à votre salle commune, et ensuite vous aiderez les professeurs à maintenir l'ordre. Si des élèves se conduisent mal, vous avez le droit de leur donner une punition. C'est à peu près tout. Des questions ?

Aucun des nouveaux préfets et préfètes ne se manifesta.

– Bien… ah, avant que vous ne partiez, dit la préfète-en-chef en sortant deux enveloppes qu'elle tendit à Granger et à Draco.

Il examina la sienne et vit un sceau de cire frappé d'un serpent, symbole de la maison Serpentard.

– Il s'agit des mots de passe de vos salles communes respectives, expliqua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers les préfets de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Pour rejoindre les vôtres, les sécurités sont un peu différentes, mais vous savez déjà quoi faire, n'est-ce-pas ?

Les quatre acquiescèrent et le préfet-en-chef leur annonça joyeusement qu'ils étaient libres de partir. Draco ne quitta pas le compartiment immédiatement, il préférait leur laisser le temps de disparaître de son chemin. Pour s'occuper, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit un morceau de parchemin où deux mots étaient inscrits.

 _Felix Felicis_

Il avait déjà lu ce nom quelque part, certainement dans un des volumes sur les potions qu'il étudiait pendant les vacances. Le Felix Felicis, ou chance liquide, faisait partie des mixtures les plus difficiles à préparer, s'il se souvenait correctement.

Il rangea le mot dans l'enveloppe puis sortit à son tour dans le couloir. Comme les années précédentes, il longea les compartiments dans l'espoir d'en découvrir un miraculeusement vide. Sinon, il se contenterait à nouveau de premières années trop intimidées pour l'empêcher de s'installer avec eux.

Le premier wagon étant plein à craquer, Draco passa au suivant, les places libres se trouvaient généralement tout au fond du train. Il passait devant un énième compartiment quand la porte s'ouvrit, et il fut brutalement tiré à l'intérieur.

Draco se dégagea de la poigne de Crabbe comme s'il époussetait de la saleté sur sa chemise et le foudroya du regard, ce qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet. En entendant Goyle refermer la porte derrière lui, Draco posa la main sur sa baguette en faisant face à Blaise, Pansy et Théodore. Pour autant, il se retint de la lever. Il était improbable que les Serpentards tentent quoi que ce soit dans le Poudlard Express.

– Tu arrives escorté par des Aurors maintenant ? susurra Pansy. Accompagné par Potter, une Sang-de-Bourbe et un traître à son sang ?

– Laisse, il est à sa place parmi eux, fit Blaise d'un ton hautain.

Draco serra légèrement le poing sur sa baguette.

– Si vous n'avez rien de plus intéressant à dire…

– Oh si. Pour commencer, donne-moi l'enveloppe, c'est à un préfet de _Serpentard_ qu'elle revient. Pas à quelqu'un comme toi qui fais ami-ami avec la racaille de Gryffondor.

Draco haussa légèrement les sourcils et lui tendit l'enveloppe du bout des doigts. Pansy la prit, clairement irritée par son absence de réaction. Elle s'attendait réellement à ce qu'il se batte furieusement pour garder un morceau de papier ? Qu'il avait déjà lu, en plus de ça ?

– Je vois que le niveau n'a pas décollé depuis vos jolis petits badges pour attirer l'attention de Potter, dit-il d'un ton traînant. Si c'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir, vous vous êtes donné beaucoup de peine pour rien.

Il serait sorti depuis longtemps si ça n'impliquait pas de tourner le dos à des Serpentards auxquels il n'accordait plus un brin de confiance. Seul Goyle se tenait toujours hors de son champ de vision, mais Goyle ne représentait pas une menace comparé à Pansy, Blaise et Théodore.

– Ce n'est pas uniquement ça, répondit Théodore avec un sourire carnassier. Vois-tu, depuis que tu t'es enfui, certaines rumeurs disent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est prêt à tout pour mettre la main sur toi. Je crois que même Potter n'est plus une priorité en comparaison. Si j'étais toi, je renforcerais mon escorte.

Malheureusement pour eux, Draco était déjà plus ou moins conscient que cette menace pesait sur lui et il encaissa l'information sans perdre son masque glacial.

– Ce que je me demande, c'est qu'est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut bien vouloir à un traître qui n'est même pas diplômé, murmura Blaise en le fixant intensément. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas uniquement pour te tuer. Il ne perdrait pas son temps pour si peu et il enverrait quelqu'un faire le boulot à sa place. D'ailleurs, si ce n'était que ça, tu serais déjà mort. Il te veut vivant.

– Toi par contre, tu n'as aucun intérêt à ses yeux, Zabini. Donc je doute que tu aies un jour la réponse à ta question.

– Ça peut s'arranger, siffla-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Draco devinait que l'importance soudaine qu'il avait pris, même si c'était dans un mauvais sens, l'irritait. D'autant plus que Blaise soupçonnait depuis le début qu'il leur cachait quelque chose, il était celui qu'il avait eu le plus de mal à convaincre pour Quirrell et l'héritier de Serpentard. Mais malgré ses soupçons, il ne savait toujours rien.

Quand un maléfice cuisant fusa vers lui, Draco l'esquiva de justesse et sentit le trait de magie brûlant frôler son visage. La vitre du compartiment se brisa sous le choc.

– _Impedimenta !_ s'exclama immédiatement Draco en visant Blaise.

Son maléfice fut dévié vers Théodore qui se retrouva entravé. Deux nouveaux sorts jaillirent vers lui. Sans réfléchir, Draco en bloqua un en lançant un _Protego_ et esquiva le second en reculant contre la porte sans vitre. Dans la confusion, Crabbe et Goyle voulurent se mêler à l'affrontement. Pansy leur cria de rester en dehors de ça mais un maléfice incontrôlé explosa dans le compartiment, provoquant une violente secousse qui projeta les bagages hors de leur filet.

Un sort aurait pu ralentir leur chute, mais Draco préférait nettement les Serpentards assommés que conscients. Dans l'épaisse fumée noire qui brouillait sa vue et lui irritait la gorge, il tâtonna contre la porte dans son dos à la recherche de la poignée pour la faire coulisser. Dans le couloir, un petit attroupement s'était formé autour de leur compartiment, Draco y sortit à reculons sans lâcher l'intérieur des yeux.

Il distinguait les formes des valises tombées entre les sièges, droit sur Pansy, Blaise et Crabbe. Théodore devait se trouver derrière, toujours entravé, et Goyle, mis KO par l'explosion, s'était effondré près de la banquette qui prenait feu. Draco dirigea sa baguette non pas sur le début d'incendie mais sur la masse de bagages.

– _Aguamenti !_ s'exclama-t-il en se concentrant pour obtenir un puissant jet d'eau qui inonda le compartiment, les valises et les Serpentards.

Toussant et crachotant, ses cheveux trempés tombant devant son visage, Pansy se dégagea brutalement des valises. L'enveloppe qu'elle tenait toujours s'était imbibée d'eau et se déchira dès qu'elle voulut se relever. Elle poussa un juron et Draco, parfaitement sec, ricana.

– Tu ne me remercies pas ?

Pansy jeta les morceaux de papier devenus illisibles et tourna sur elle-même à la recherche de sa baguette. Les valises furent soudain expulsées vers le plafond du compartiment où elles restèrent, flottant dans les airs. Blaise libéra Théodore du maléfice d'entrave et roula sur le ventre pour se relever. Son regard meurtrier était vissé sur Draco qui préparait déjà un charme du bouclier quand une voix tonna :

– Que se passe-t-il ici ?!

Le préfet-en-chef accourait vers le compartiment qui dégageait encore une épaisse fumée noire. Les Serpentards trempés et maculés de suie accaparèrent aussitôt son attention. Décidant qu'il en avait assez fait, Draco attrapa sa valise et s'éloigna vers le fond du train. Dans le wagon suivant, il eut une impression de déjà-vu en entendant un compartiment s'ouvrir à son passage et fit volte-face en brandissant sa baguette.

Le Weasley apparut sur le seuil du compartiment et il fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant.

– Tu sais que tu as des traces noires partout sur la figure ?

Draco passa rapidement le dos de sa main contre la joue et de la suie salit sa peau pâle. Avec un rictus agacé, il entreprit de s'en débarrasser. Heureusement qu'il portait une veste noire par-dessus sa chemise blanche.

– On a encore une place de libre, l'informa le Weasley d'un ton neutre en retournant à l'intérieur du compartiment.

Il se rassit à côté d'une fille au visage lunaire encadré par de longs cheveux blonds emmêlés qui lisait un magazine à l'envers. _Le Chicaneur_. Draco connaissait la réputation que traînait ce journal il acceptait à peu près tous les articles, ce qui en faisait un tissu de mensonges assez exotique. En face d'elle, Granger étudiait le _Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 5_ , de Miranda Fauconnette.

Draco songea qu'il pourrait effectivement s'asseoir dans un coin et sortir un manuel de potion. Il avait bien survécu à deux mois sous le même toit que les Weasley et l'unique voyage où il avait partagé son compartiment avec le trio s'était à peu près bien déroulé, si on oubliait les Détraqueurs.

– Tu entres ? le questionna Potter qui s'était levé pour fermer la porte.

– Pousse-toi.

Potter fit un pas de côté pour le laisser passer. Draco hissa sa valise dans le filet puis traversa le compartiment pour s'asseoir entre la fenêtre et Londubat. La plante en pot qui reposait sur les genoux de celui-ci, grisâtre et couverte de pustules, lui rappela le visage effrayant qu'arborait son grand-père, Abraxas, avant de décéder de la dragoncelle.

Ignorant les explications fascinées que Londubat débitait à Ginny Weasley sur sa plante, Draco se cala un peu plus contre la fenêtre et ouvrit le livre qui l'avait occupé pendant les trois-quart des vacances. Il détaillait les potions les plus complexes jamais créées avec beaucoup de précision, faisant le point sur les circonstances de leur découverte, ainsi que sur l'évolution dans leurs techniques de fabrication.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as au visage, Malfoy ? lui demanda Potter, assis à côté de la rouquine Weasley.

Draco se rappela des traces noires qu'il avait visiblement échouées à faire disparaître et cessa de tourner les pages de son livre pour se frotter le visage.

– C'est de la suie, marmonna-t-il.

– _Où_ est-ce que tu as bien pu…

– Il a raison, dit une voix rêveuse. La cendre éloigne les Joncheruines.

Un blanc suivit cette remarque et tous se tournèrent vers fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui les regardait paisiblement par-dessus _Le Chicaneur_. Draco ne chercha pas plus loin et recommença à chercher sa page dans le livre de potions.

Le trajet se passa plus tranquillement que les précédents, d'une parce qu'il s'était habitué à la présence de Granger, Weasley et sa sœur en mangeant avec eux, et de deux parce que Londubat et la fille lisant _Le Chicaneur_ ne faisaient pas attention à lui, ce qui lui laissait tout le loisir de lire en paix.

Le soir commençait à tomber par-delà l'horizon quand la porte du compartiment coulissa. Draco leva la tête de son livre. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre que la visite de Blaise, Pansy et Théodore le surprenait, même s'il se serait passé de leurs expressions sous-entendues.

– Pas trop d'ennuis avec le préfet-en-chef ? demanda-t-il, moqueur. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi que vous ayez mis le feu à votre compartiment. J'espère que vos affaires ont survécu à l'inondation ?

– Oui, heureusement, nous sommes des sorciers, répondit Pansy d'un ton désagréable. J'ai aussi pu récupérer le mot de passe. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu t'abstiennes d'aider à amener les premières années de Serpentards à notre salle commune.

– Il ne faudrait pas que tu les diriges par erreur chez Gryffondor, tu comprends ? ajouta Blaise en toisant avec mépris chaque occupant du compartiment.

Avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Granger claqua son livre d'un geste sec.

– Je suis certaine que vous vous trouvez très intelligents, tous les trois, répliqua-t-elle. Mais au cas où ça vous aurait échappé, nous sommes trois _préfets_ dans ce compartiment. Si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis je vous conseille de partir.

– Tu te fais défendre par des Sang-de-Bourbe maintenant, Draco ? dit Théodore. Tu ne crois quand même pas que ça arrêtera le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il veut mettre la main sur toi, je suis prêt à parier que tu ne passeras pas l'année.

Pour la seconde fois, Draco fut pris de vitesse, mais par le Weasley qui toussota, incrédule.

– Que Vous-Savez-Qui mette la main sur quelqu'un à _Poudlard_ , j'aimerais bien voir ça. Quand il était avec Quirrell, il s'est fait dégager. Sa Chambre des Secrets – il jeta un regard vers Draco –, pareil. Pendant le Tournoi des Trois sorciers, il n'a même pas été capable de tuer Harry alors qu'il était loin de Dumbledore… Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va tenter quelque chose ?

– Vous avez tellement confiance en vous et en votre Dumbledore adoré… j'attends le jour où ça se retournera contre vous, dit Blaise d'un ton mauvais.

Ginny se leva en brandissant sa baguette.

– Et vous, vous êtes un peu trop passionnés par les projets de votre _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ à mon goût, répliqua-t-elle, le regard flamboyant. Le prochain qui l'ouvre se retrouvera avec un maléfice de Chauve-Furie en pleine figure.

– N'oublie pas quelques lignes, ajouta son frère. Cadeau de la maison.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche mais Potter se leva à son tour et claqua fermement la porte, que Granger ensorcela pour s'assurer d'avoir la paix.

Un silence s'installa dans le compartiment, rythmé par les roulis du train. Draco replongea dans son livre sans faire de commentaire mais ne parvint pas à se reconcentrer immédiatement. Ce qui venait de se passer le sortait de ses habitudes. Ce devait être un lien comme ça qui unissait Potter et les deux autres. Cette sensation de faire partie d'un groupe, un vrai groupe – qui ne soit pas uniquement dicté par des intérêts réciproques comme avec Crabbe et Goyle – ne lui plaisait pas. Tout ça n'était qu'une jolie illusion qui se dissiperait au premier souffle. Ils n'étaient pas amis.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent sur le quai, Draco entendit Potter s'inquiéter de l'absence d'Hagrid. La grosse voix du demi-géant ne résonnait pas pour appeler les premières années. À la place, ce fut une femme qui leur demanda de se rassembler.

Draco en profita pour se frayer un chemin vers les diligences déjà prises d'assaut par les élèves. En revanche, il ne se pressa pas pour y monter, un peu choqué par les chevaux ailés à la silhouette squelettique qui y étaient attelés. Perplexe, Draco observa leur pelage noir et leurs yeux entièrement blancs qui leur donnait l'air aveugle.

Si les diligences étaient capables d'avancer seules, quel intérêt d'y atteler ses horreurs ?

– À ton avis, c'est quoi, ces _choses_? demanda Potter à Weasley en désignant les affreux chevaux d'un signe de tête.

– Quelles choses ?

– Celles qui sont collées à l'avant des diligences, Weasley, dit Draco.

Le rouquin les observa tour à tour, interdit.

– Euh… vous allez bien ? Il n'y a rien devant les diligences, elles avancent toutes seules, comme d'habitude.

– Tu ne les vois pas ? fit Potter.

L'expression de Weasley passa de méfiante à suspicieuse.

– Très amusant, si vous avez fini, on peut peut-être y aller ? dit-il en rejoignant Granger à l'intérieur.

Potter se tourna alternativement vers la créature, puis vers Draco.

– Dis-moi que tu les vois.

– Noirs, aussi aveugles que Weasley ? Oui.

– Alors pourquoi Ron prétend que rien ne tire les diligences… ?

– Ne t'en fait pas, tu ne deviens pas fou, dit une voix rêveuse derrière eux. Moi aussi je les vois. Je les vois depuis le premier jour où je suis arrivée ici. Tu es aussi sain d'esprit que moi.

La fille au _Chicaneur_ lui offrit un faible sourire, les radis accrochés à ses oreilles se balançant doucement, puis monta à son tour dans la diligence.

– Aussi sain d'esprit qu'elle, murmura Draco avec un sourire ravi. J'espère que tu es rassuré, Potter.

ᴥ

En arrivant en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, Draco sortit son exemplaire de _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_ par Wilbert Eskivdur. Puis, le professeur Ombrage leur expliqua dans le plus grand des calmes qu'ils n'auraient droit à aucun entraînement pratique durant ses cours. Ce qui signifiait que lors de leur examen des BUSE, ils lanceraient les sorts demandés pour la première fois… alors c'était _ça_ , le professeur choisi par le Ministère de la Magie ?

– Étudier et maîtriser la théorie sera amplement suffisant pour réussir, se justifia le professeur Ombrage lorsque Parvati Patil osa soulever cette grosse incohérence.

– Et à quoi servira la théorie dans le monde réel ?

– Qu'avez-vous donc à craindre du monde réel, Mr Potter ? répliqua le professeur Ombrage de son horrible voix mielleuse. Qui aurait l'idée de s'attaquer à des enfants tels que vous ?

– Oh, je ne sais pas… peut-être… Voldemort ?

Il y eut des haut-le-corps et des hoquets de surprise à travers la salle à l'entente de ce nom, mais Draco, tout comme le professeur Ombrage, resta de marbre. Elle plissa ses gros yeux de crapaud, fixant Potter avec une lueur sinistre, mais paradoxalement satisfaite.

– Bien. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Je vais également en profiter pour nous mettre tous d'accord les rumeurs concernant le retour d'un certain mage noir sont évidemment des mensonges.

Draco sut alors que la raison de la présence du professeur Ombrage à Poudlard était de soutenir les efforts du Ministère pour étouffer le retour de Voldemort, et ce, directement auprès des futurs sorciers et sorcières. Ce que Potter ne sembla pas comprendre.

– Ce ne sont PAS des mensonges ! s'exclama-t-il, à cran. Je l'ai vu, je me suis battu contre lui !

– Vous aurez une retenue, Mr Potter, répliqua le professeur Ombrage.

Pendant qu'elle rabâchait que le retour de Voldemort était pur mensonge, Draco pesa le pour et le contre d'intervenir. Apparemment toujours aussi incapable de contenir sa colère, Potter ramena le meurtre de Diggory sur le tapis et réussit à excéder le professeur Ombrage au point qu'elle le fiche dehors. La porte claqua derrière lui et Draco décida de se manifester, d'un ton plus calme et bien plus narquois que celui de Potter :

– Donc, vous remettez en doute la parole de deux témoins qui affirment avoir vu _Voldemort_ tuer Cedric Diggory ? Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas nous écouter sous Veritaserum ? Le professeur Snape en confectionnerait sans difficulté, si cela peut vous convaincre.

Le professeur Ombrage eut presque un sourire.

– Eh bien Mr Malfoy, vous tiendrez compagnie à Mr Potter durant ses retenues, dit-elle en griffonnant un mot sur un morceau de parchemin. Allez porter ceci au professeur Snape.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Mauvaise décision. Lorsqu'il referma la porte de la salle derrière lui, le parchemin enroulé à la main, il vit la silhouette de Potter se retourner à l'autre bout du couloir.

– Un seul commentaire et je te découpe une seconde cicatrice, Potter, l'avertit-il en le rejoignant.

Potter le dévisagea en oubliant la colère qu'il nourrissait contre le professeur Ombrage.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il alors que Draco défaisait le sceau.

– Je me renseigne, dit-il en lissant le parchemin que le professeur Ombrage destinait au professeur Snape.

Elle y expliquait dans un style pompeux qu'il avait pris le parti de Potter pour affirmer des absurdités comme le retour de Voldemort et qu'il était inadmissible de chercher à semer le doute et la peur dans l'esprit des autres élèves. Elle ajoutait à la fin qu'il se verrait infliger une retenue chaque soir de la semaine à compter du lendemain.

– Tous les soirs de la semaine, s'étrangla Draco. _Tous les soirs ?!_

– Tu plaisantes ? répondit Potter en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Il grimaça puis regarda son propre parchemin scellé comme s'il se demandait s'il avait écopé de la même punition.

– Tu n'as qu'à l'ouvrir.

– Je doute que le professeur McGonagall apprécierait le geste. Mais quand même… Comment Dumbledore a pu engager quelqu'un comme Ombrage ?

– Le Ministère ne lui a tout simplement pas laissé le choix, Potter, et je te rappelle que ton cher Dumbledore a fait bien pire. Quirrell portait la _tête_ de Voldemort, Lockhart était un imposteur imbu de sa personne, Lupin un loup-garou, et le soi-disant Auror était un Mangemort… À côté de ça, un professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal qui ne veut pas qu'on se défende contre les forces du Mal, ce n'est pas si terrible. Donc si tu pouvais apprendre à contrôler tes humeurs, ça nous simplifierait la vie.

Potter haussa si haut les sourcils qu'ils disparurent sous ses mèches en bataille.

– Oui, tu es particulièrement bien placé pour me faire ce genre de reproches. Ce n'est pas comme si tu venais de te faire mettre à la porte exactement comme moi. Je vais voir le professeur McGonagall.

Draco enroula le parchemin et descendit vers les cachots. En frappant au bureau du professeur Snape, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il retourna donc sur ses pas en direction de la salle de potions et toqua.

– Entrez.

Draco poussa la porte. Les chaudrons bouillonnaient devant des élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle de première année qui semblaient sur les nerfs sous le regard critique du maître des potions. Draco avança entre les tables et lui tendit le parchemin. Le professeur Snape lui lança un regard sombre en découvrant le sceau détaché et se fit encore plus agacé en lisant le message qu'il renfermait.

– Prendre ouvertement le parti de Potter et annoncer le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres… ? dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

– Je sais, le coupa Draco.

– Dans ce cas, tu sais aussi que ta première retenue t'attend demain sans faute.

ᴥ

Le lendemain soir, Draco se rendit donc au bureau du professeur Ombrage, en s'arrangeant pour ne pas avoir une seule minute d'avance. Potter l'avait précédé de quelques secondes, car il déposait son sac sur une des deux petites tables en dentelle qui avaient été invoquées pour l'occasion. Le reste de la décoration craignait tout autant. Des chatons avec des rubans autour du cou ornaient des assiettes accrochées aux murs et la dentelle avait envahi chaque meuble depuis le départ de Maugrey.

Il échangea un regard dégoûté avec Potter et déposa son sac sur l'autre table, à côté du morceau de parchemin vierge.

– Bien, dit le professeur Ombrage de sa voix douce et malfaisante. Vous allez donc copier des lignes, disons, suffisamment pour que le message rentre. Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'encre. Tenez.

Elle leur tendit deux plumes noires à la pointe si acérée qu'elle aurait pu servir à taillader quelqu'un. Draco la fit tourner entre ses doigts, méfiant. Si la plume fonctionnait sans encre, alors elle était ensorcelée. Dans quel but tenait-elle à les leur faire utiliser ?

– Vous écrirez : « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. », poursuivit-elle sans les quitter du regard.

Draco n'en fit rien. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il préféra observer Potter commencer à tracer cette phrase. Quand les lettres inscrites sur le parchemin, dans une étrange encre d'un rouge brillant, se gravèrent également sur le dos de sa main, Draco sut qu'il avait eu raison de se méfier.

Potter passa de la coupure rougie sur sa peau au professeur Ombrage, interloqué.

– Oui ?

– Rien.

Draco le vit recommencer à écrire, interdit. Le Gryffondor n'avait aucune fierté ? Ou est-ce qu'il en avait justement trop pour se plaindre ? Peu importe, lui ne se plierait pas à des exigences pareilles. Se blesser volontairement pour cette vieille pie enfoncée dans ses froufrous roses ? Jamais. Il reposa sa plume.

– Un problème, Mr Malfoy ? l'interrogea le professeur Ombrage.

Il ricana.

– Nous avons plus qu'un simple problème, _professeur_. Si vous croyez que je vais accepter de me charcuter, vous êtes un peu trop optimiste. Je sais ce que vous avez le droit de faire et ça n'en fait pas partie.

Potter cessa d'écrire pour les dévisager alternativement. Le professeur Ombrage releva le menton, sa bouche de crapaud étirée en un sourire.

– Je suis envoyée directement par le Ministère, lui seul détermine jusqu'où vont mes droits. Aux dernières nouvelles, Mr Malfoy vous n'êtes qu'un simple élève qui doit obéissance aux professeurs. Écrivez.

– Donc vous insistez ? Très bien, dit-il en repoussant sa chaise.

– _Asseyez-vous_.

Draco saisit sa baguette et la dirigea vers la plume acérée que tenait Potter.

– _Repulso !_

Elle fut projetée sur une commode couverte de dentelle. En voyant le professeur Ombrage tirer sa propre baguette, il se tourna aussitôt vers elle. Qu'attendait Potter pour réagir ?! Qu'il pleuve des dragons ?!

– Quand tu veux, Potter.

En voyant que Potter se levait également, le professeur Ombrage sembla changer d'avis et reposa sa baguette sur son bureau ouvragé.

– Franchissez cette porte sans mon accord et je vous fais la promesse que vous le regretterez amèrement.

– Je vais prendre le risque, répliqua Draco en poussant la poignée.

Il vit Potter hésiter quelques secondes, puis le suivre. La porte claqua lourdement derrière eux, résonnant dans le couloir comme un avertissement.

– Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, marmonna Potter en frottant le dos de sa main dont l'inscription se refermait lentement.

– Parce que la laisser faire te semblait une meilleure option ? Tu aimes tant que ça les cicatrices ?

– Je n'ai pas d' _autre_ _option_ , Malfoy.

Draco leva un sourcil.

– Tu es le chouchou du directeur, _Potter_. Des façons de te venger de cette harpie, tu en as plus que moi.

– Dumbledore ne s'est pas contenté de me tenir dans le silence la moitié des vacances, il m'ignore. Il l'a fait au square Grimmaurd, pendant le procès et il continue ici. Peut-être que c'est à cause des rumeurs qui courent sur lui, je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, je n'irai pas le voir. Tu réalises que ça va être encore pire avec Ombrage, maintenant ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

– Très bien. Tu te fiches d'être charcuté, pas moi. Donc tu vas me suivre.

– Où ?

Draco prit l'escalier magique qui se présenta devant le palier sans répondre. Juste avant que celui-ci ne s'envole vers les étages inférieurs, Potter le rejoignit sur les marches. Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence jusqu'à l'entrée des cachots.

– C'est tout ? Tu vas juste retourner dans ta salle commune ?

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre et descendit entre les murs de pierres sombres. Des pas résonnaient derrière lui, signe qu'il continuait malgré tout de le suivre. Lorsqu'il passa sans s'arrêter devant le mur lisse qui dissimulait sa salle commune, Potter insista :

– Donc tu as bien une idée en tête ?

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Que tu n'entres pas dans ta salle commune.

Cette fois, Draco se retourna vers Potter, suspicieux. Celui-ci dut se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire car il se détourna avec l'air le plus suspect possible.

– Depuis quand un _Gryffondor_ connaît l'emplacement de la salle commune des Serpentards ?

– Hum… depuis que tu nous y as conduits, Ron et moi – face à l'air sarcastique de Draco, il ajouta : il est possible que nous étions sous Polynectar à ce moment-là… avec l'apparence de Crabbe et Goyle…

Draco fit les gros yeux. Les promenades dans le château après le couvre-feu, d'accord, n'importe quel élève normal faisait ça, à un moment ou un autre. Mais entrer dans un couloir interdit gardé par un dangereux chien à trois têtes, libérer un hippogriffe condamné à mort, puis un évadé d'Azkaban et maintenant, voler du Polynectar pour s'introduire dans la salle commune d'une maison ennemie ?! On commençait à s'éloigner du CV de l'élève moyen. Même les jumeaux Weasley faisaient pâle figure à côté.

– Je ne ferai aucun commentaire, dit-il finalement. On n'a pas le temps pour ça, même si je me demande sincèrement comment tu as fait pour tenir jusqu'à aujourd'hui sans te faire renvoyer ou tuer.

Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à l'appartement du professeur Snape mais Potter refusa net d'entrer avec lui.

– Ta main fait office de preuve. Tu n'es peut-être pas décidé à agir, mais moi, je te garantis que cette Ombrage ne me verra plus jamais dans son bureau.

Lorsqu'il toqua et poussa la porte, le professeur Snape se trouvait à son bureau. Il ne parut pas surpris de le voir, du moins jusqu'à remarquer la présence de Potter derrière lui. Il mit de côté les copies qu'il corrigeait, se leva et les toisa d'un regard sombre.

– Après notre dernière discussion, je comptais sur ton discernement pour te rappeler que t'opposer à Ombrage n'est pas dans ton intérêt. Explique-moi pourquoi Potter et toi vous trouvez dans mon bureau au lieu de votre retenue ?

Draco ne se précipita pas pour se défendre, avec le professeur Snape, cela ne réussirait qu'à le faire paraître coupable. Au lieu de ça, il adopta un ton ennuyé.

– Le problème vient de la retenue elle-même. Toute envoyée du ministère qu'elle est, je doute que charcuter les élèves fasse partie de ses fonctions.

– Explique-toi.

Draco se tourna vers Potter.

– Montre ta main.

Celui-ci les dévisagea. Au bout de longues secondes, il se décida à lever le poing devant lui, exposant le dos sa main où les lettres s'étaient gravées dans sa chair, laissant une marque rougie.

– Il y a marqué « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges », plutôt clair comme message.

Le professeur Snape sortit sa baguette et la passa au-dessus de la blessure pour l'analyser. Il fronça les sourcils.

– Magique. Cela ne cicatrisera pas avant plusieurs jours. Comment a-t-elle procédé ?

– La plume avec laquelle Ombrage a exigé que l'on copie les lignes n'a pas besoin d'encre. Sur la feuille, les mots sont couleur sang. Je vous laisse deviner _qui_ elle utilise en guise d'encrier. Alors, concernant cette retenue ?

– Je m'occupe de régler ce… différent, dit-il lentement. Restez ici. Draco, deuxième étagère, mur de gauche, la solution de tentacules de Murlap.

Il sortit.

Après un court silence, Potter se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

– Du Murlap ?

– Ça aide à la cicatrisation, résuma Draco en entrant dans la pièce qui servait à préparer les potions.

Sur les étagères remplies de bocaux, il se mit à la recherche de celui contenant la solution de Murlap et le dénicha derrière des cornes de licorne. En revenant dans la pièce qui faisait office de salon, il tendit le bocal à Potter.

– Tu crois que Snape pourra quelque chose contre Ombrage ? demanda-t-il en examinant le liquide jaune qui ondulait contre le verre.

– Évidemment. Je ne serais pas là, sinon. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était autorisée à faire ça. Elle sait très bien qu'elle risque le scandale si ses… méthodes sont révélées au grand jour, et le ministère ne peut pas se permettre de perdre son seul appui à Poudlard.

En effet, à son retour le professeur Snape leur annonça qu'il n'était plus question de retenue, pour le moment du moins.

– Je suis convaincu qu'Ombrage trouvera un moyen de contourner le problème et de retourner la situation à son avantage. Elle a le soutien du ministère, donc abstenez-vous de lui faciliter la tâche en la provoquant ouvertement. Cela vaut principalement pour vous, Potter, puisque vous avez toujours été incapable de supporter la moindre remarque.

À cette critique, Draco se rappela des Dursley et de leur attitude ignoble. Sur ce point, le professeur Snape se trompait. Il s'abstint néanmoins de tout commentaire. Contrairement à Potter.

– Je ne faisais que dire la vérité, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

– Vous êtes d'une prétention ! répliqua le professeur Snape. Le ministère refuse de croire Dumbledore et vous êtes persuadé que votre petite personne suffira à le faire changer d'avis ? Sans rien avancer d'autre que votre parole ?

– Elle prétendait que la mort de Cedric était un _accident_.

– Sur un autre ton, Potter ! Il va falloir que vous appreniez à vous taire quand votre _expertise_ n'est pas requise. Quelque soit les injures que vous entendez.

Draco haussa les sourcils en entendant le ton monter. La haine que vouait le professeur Snape à Potter et réciproquement était anormalement ardente. À y regarder de plus près, ça ne ressemblait pas à un simple conflit entre un Gryffondor et le directeur des Serpentards. Il y avait plus que ça. Mais pourquoi ? Parce que Potter était Potter ? Non, ça avait du sens pour un Mangemort, mais pas pour le professeur Snape.

– C'est exactement ce genre de comportements qui vous attirera des problèmes, et Dumbledore ne sera pas toujours derrière vous pour réparer vos erreurs. Maintenant, dehors.

– C'est ça, fit Potter entre ses dents en reposant le bocal de Murlap avec violence.

Il quitta les appartements en claquant la porte. Essayant de se faire oublier, Draco se dirigeait à son tour vers la porte d'entrée quand le professeur Snape l'interpella.

– Je comprends que les Serpentards ne soient pas la meilleure compagnie pour toi, en revanche, je te conseille de surveiller tes fréquentations. Quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant et avec un tel mépris des règlements que Potter ne constitue pas un bon entourage.

– Ce n'est pas comme si je suivais son modèle, répliqua Draco.

Cette remontrance lui rappelait tous les conseils que lui avait prodigués Lucius, juste avant qu'il n'embarque pour le Poudlard Express, la première fois. Même si se voir dicter son comportement l'agaçait en général, venant du professeur Snape, cela confirma simplement ses soupçons. Le maître des potions avait un problème avec Potter. Venant de quelqu'un d'aussi distant, avec des préoccupations nettement plus mortelles que la moyenne, il était surprenant qu'un élève l'irrite à ce point.

ᴥ

Le lendemain matin, Draco descendit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle au moment où les hiboux apparaissaient pour délivrer le courrier. Pour une fois, il s'installa en guettant celui qui se déposerait devant lui.

Il s'était servi de l'or donné par le professeur Snape pour s'abonner à _La Gazette du sorcier_. Cela lui éviterait de se sentir totalement déconnecté du monde extérieur et surtout, de savoir si Voldemort agissait. Mais rien d'intéressant à son sujet quand il déroula le magazine. Les articles respiraient tous la paix et la joie de vivre, comme si le plus grand mage noir de leur siècle ne venait pas de retrouver ses pleins pouvoirs. La position du Ministère restait aussi bornée qu'Ombrage.

D'ailleurs, cette harpie avait un article qui lui était entièrement dédié. Draco se servit un verre de jus d'orange et étala le journal sur la table. Ce qu'il lut lui fit froncer les sourcils. Cornelius Fudge avait nommé Ombrage Grande Inquisitrice ? La fonction avait officiellement pour rôle de contrôler le niveau des élèves mais une phrase le fit tilter.

« _L'inquisitrice aura le pouvoir d'inspecter ses collègues enseignants et de veiller ainsi à ce qu'ils se montrent à la hauteur de leur tâche._ »

Inspecter les professeurs. Draco jeta un regard à leur table. Le professeur McGonagall y déjeunait en compagnie de Chourave. Le maître des potions n'était pas là. Draco se ramassa _La Gazette du sorcier_ et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor.

Granger lisait à voix haute son propre exemplaire de _La Gazette_ , ouvert à l'article concernant Ombrage. Potter avait laissé tomber son toast et l'écoutait d'un air sombre, à côté de Weasley qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

– Vous avez vu ? lança-t-il d'un ton traînant.

– Oui, répondit Granger, le regard étincelant. Cette Ombrage, inspecter nos professeurs ! C'est scandaleux !

– Moi, j'ai hâte de la voir essayer d'inspecter McGonagall, dit Weasley d'un ton réjoui.

– Je doute que ce soit elle, la première à subir la visite d'Ombrage, dit Draco en lançant un regard appuyé à Potter.

Celui-ci se tourna vers la place qu'occupait habituellement le professeur Snape à la longue table qui faisait face aux élèves et Draco sut qu'il avait compris. Ce décret tombait juste après que le maître des potions se soit opposé à Ombrage, la coïncidence était un peu trop parfaite.

– À qui tu penses, Malfoy ? demanda Weasley.

– Au professeur Snape, dit Granger qui avait suivi leur échange silencieux.

Elle replia le journal et se leva, imitée par les deux Gryffondors.

– Ce sera facile à vérifier, nous avons potions juste après histoire de la magie.

En entrant dans la salle de potions, Draco guetta la moindre nuance de rose et la vit au fond de la salle, comme un gros crapaud coiffé d'un ruban. Weasley et Granger s'installèrent en échangeant un regard entendu et Potter prit la table devant eux en marmonnant :

– Tu avais vu juste.

Draco hésita. Autour d'eux, la salle se remplissait. Finalement, il posa son sac à côté de Potter. Trop de choses à dire.

– Évidemment. Et c'est en grande partie ta faute. Tu n'aurais pas pu mettre ta fierté de côté et prévenir directement Dumbledore ? Le Ministère ne peut rien contre lui, il l'a déjà prouvé.

– Si Snape est aussi important que tu le dis pour Dumbledore, il ne risque pas de perdre son poste, répliqua Potter.

Ombrage n'intervint pas pendant le début du double cours, alors que le professeur Snape leur rendait leurs devoirs sur la pierre de lune. Draco reçut son rouleau qui s'ornait d'un O parfait. Il sourit d'un air supérieur sa dissertation ne pouvait qu'obtenir la note maximale. Il jeta un regard en biais lorsque Potter récupéra son devoir, griffonné d'un D, et ricana.

– Tu sais que D, c'est pour « désolant », Potter ?

Celui-ci attrapa son sac pour y ranger sa note, hors de vue, mais Ombrage lui arracha le devoir des mains. Potter se leva aussitôt pour le lui reprendre et Draco le tira en arrière pour l'obliger à retomber sur sa chaise.

– Tu as suffisamment de problèmes comme ça, fit-il dans un murmure inaudible pour Ombrage qui fixait le parchemin d'un air faussement accablé.

– Des notes aussi basses dans votre cours ne vous préoccupent pas ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le professeur Snape.

– Malheureusement, il existe des sorciers dépourvus de talent en matière de potions. J'en ai quelques spécimens dans mon cours.

Potter serra le poing à blanchir l'inscription gravée dans sa chair.

– Je devrais le mentionner dans mon rapport, poursuivit Ombrage avant d'être interrompue par Potter.

– Je n'ai pas _toujours_ cette note.

– Eh bien nous verrons, vous prépariez une potion, n'est-ce pas ?

Le professeur Snape fit apparaître les instructions de la solution de Force au tableau.

– Ce n'est pas la potion la plus compliquée, commenta Draco d'un ton bas. Même toi tu devrais être capable de réussir à la préparer.

Et il était décidé à surveiller de près chacun de ses gestes. Le toussotement insupportable du professeur Ombrage retentit. Que trouvait-elle à redire cette fois ?

– Je me demande s'il est raisonnable de leur enseigner la préparation d'une potion comme la solution de Force. C'est d'un niveau bien supérieur à ce que le Ministère attend d'élèves de cinquième année. Je pense qu'il préférerait la voir disparaître du programme.

– Dans ce cas, n'oubliez surtout pas de le noter, répliqua amicalement le professeur Snape sans changer une ligne de ce qui était inscrit au tableau.

Ombrage se racla la gorge, l'expression pincée, et Draco vit Potter esquisser un sourire au-dessus de son chaudron. Les ennemis de mes ennemis… pour lui, l'expression s'adaptait parfaitement à Ombrage et Snape.

Toute l'heure, Draco surveilla de près la préparation de Potter, le reprenant sur sa façon grossière de couper les ingrédients, ajustant discrètement le feu, recomptant derrière lui le nombre de tours qu'il faisait pour mélanger, l'empêchant d'en faire un de trop à un moment où il était distrait par Ombrage qui griffonnait régulièrement sur son bloc-note.

À la fin du cours, le turquoise obtenu par Potter avait un ton de décalage avec le sien, mais c'était un très bon résultat quand même. Le professeur Ombrage ne put donc que renifler dédaigneusement en passant à côté de son chaudron.

– Tu es plutôt doué en potions, commenta Potter alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle.

– Et toi tu as réussi à ne pas être parfait alors que je te surveillais presque constamment. Être aussi mauvais, ça tient du talent.

– C'est d'être irritant à ce _point_ qui tient du talent, Malfoy _._

* * *

 _Voilà ! Un chapitre posté un peu plus tard que prévu dû à quelques soucis d'organisation mais bon, on est toujours le 23 =D_

 _Je ne vais pas le retarder plus, mais je tenais quand même à vous remercier pour tout le soutien que j'ai reçu jusque ici, toutes les reviews géniales et tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire *dans l'ombre* x) ! (Ça fait presque six mois quand même O_O)  
Donc un énorme merci et un Joyeux Noël ! ^o^/_


	18. Un noël sombre

**Chapitre XVIII : Un noël sombre**

* * *

– Des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, avec Potter comme _professeur_ ? répéta Draco, incrédule.

Il travaillait à une table de la bibliothèque lorsque Granger était entrée. En le voyant, elle s'était dirigée vers lui pour lui annoncer sa dernière idée en date. Une idée parfaitement ridicule et elle n'avait même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

– Potter n'est pas capable de se protéger de sa propre stupidité. Que veux-tu qu'il fasse contre les forces du Mal ?

– Vous avez affronté Quirrell en première année, Harry est capable de repousser seul une bonne centaine de Détraqueurs alors que le Patronus corporel est un sort complexe à produire. Et puis l'année dernière, il y a eu… Voldemort, à nouveau.

– Sans moi pour le sortir de ce cimetière, vous auriez pu l'enterrer directement là-bas, répliqua Draco.

Granger ajusta les lourds volumes qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, comme pour gagner un peu de temps.

– Justement, toi aussi tu as ton petit palmarès, personne d'autre n'a affronté un Basilic. Je pensais que tu pourrais participer aux séances. De nous tous, tu es celui qui a le plus intérêt à rester au niveau.

– Voldemort en a aussi après Potter, fit remarquer Draco.

– Harry ne dort pas dans le dortoir des Serpentards.

– Les _Serpentards_ , répéta-t-il en se retenant de ricaner. Tu les compares aux forces du Mal ?

– Excuse-moi, c'est vrai qu'ils sont inoffensifs, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Comme, par exemple, avec l'hippogriffe. Ou quand ils t'ont projeté droit dans le lac pendant la deuxième tâche. De braves camarades de classe. Vraiment, tu perdrais ton temps à venir t'entraîner avec nous. Enfin, si par hasard tu changes d'avis, nous serons à La Tête de Sanglier, à la prochaine sortie pour Pré-au-lard.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il n'avait toujours pas l'autorisation de se rendre à Pré-au-lard, mais le professeur Snape la lui accorderait certainement, s'il ne s'attirait pas plus d'ennuis avec Ombrage. Il retourna cette possibilité plusieurs fois sans parvenir à déterminer s'il gagnait à se rendre à La Tête du Sanglier ou non. Une année sans user d'un sortilège de défense ne lui paraissait pas être la meilleure idée, mais bizarrement, s'entraîner sous la direction de Potter ne l'emballait pas plus.

Alors pourquoi se retrouva-t-il devant l'enseigne grinçante de La Tête du Sanglier le samedi suivant, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Peut-être pour se faire une idée précise du plan des Gryffondors avant de tirer un trait dessus, ou juste parce que Ombrage s'arracherait les cheveux si elle apprenait cette initiative ? Draco poussa la porte pour pénétrer dans une atmosphère crasseuse à l'odeur de chèvre. Et forte, l'odeur. Il plissa le nez. Potter, Weasley et Granger discutaient nerveusement à la table la plus reculée du bar, autour d'une bouteille de Bièraubeurre.

– Vous n'avez pas trouvé plus louche, comme lieu de rendez-vous ? commenta Draco en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir avec eux.

– Je cherchais un endroit discret, répondit Granger qui tournait sa Bièraubeurre en jetant régulièrement des regards vers l'entrée. Peu de gens de Poudlard viennent ici.

– Réunir des élèves dans un bar où ils ne se réunissent jamais, tu as raison cela passera sûrement inaperçu. Dis-moi au moins qu'ils ne seront pas beaucoup à venir.

Seul le silence lui répondit, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois. Un vent frais s'engouffra à l'intérieur, vite suivi par un flot d'élèves. Draco s'adossa contre sa chaise en croisant les bras et compta cinq Poufsouffles, sept Serdaigles et _treize_ Gryffondors. Niveau discrétion, Granger pouvait aussi bien aller faire des claquettes sur la table des professeurs et espérer que personne dans la Grande Salle ne la remarque. Vingt-cinq, Merlin, ils étaient vingt-cinq. Et bien entendu, pas un Serpentard en vue.

Après une tournée générale de Bièraubeurres et un discours maladroit de Granger sur l'importance de savoir se défendre, les questions sur la mort de Diggory et le retour de Voldemort fusèrent. Draco fut satisfait de voir Potter s'emporter et déclarer qu'il ne reviendrait pas là-dessus.

– Pourtant tu affirmes que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour, insista un élève de Poufsouffle particulièrement irritant, Zacharias Smith. J'estime que nous avons le droit de savoir ce qui te fait dire ça.

– Tu l'estimes ? répéta Draco d'un ton railleur. Dans ce cas nous ne pouvons que te répondre. Si je te dis que mon père est Mangemort et que j'ai eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de voir Voldemort depuis la mort de Diggory, tu arrêtes de geindre et on passe à la suite ?

Le silence qui s'abattit à leur table fut à l'image des expressions mi-stupéfaites, mi-répugnées qui le fixaient. Visiblement l'allégeance de sa famille les surprenait moins que de l'entendre l'avouer.

– Vous-Savez-Qui serait de retour et personne n'en parle ? reprit finalement Zacharias Smith. C'est difficile à avaler. D'autant plus que si tu dis la vérité, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Malfoy ?

– J'ai plus confiance en lui qu'en _toi_ , répondit Ron d'un ton grossier. Si tu veux partir, ne te gêne surtout pas, personne ne te retiendra.

Après ça, plus personne n'osa de remarque touchant de près ou de loin à Diggory ou à Voldemort, et tous s'affairèrent à énumérer un à un les exploits de Potter. Ses Patronus _grandioses_ , le sauvetage de la pierre philosophale – dans lequel Draco n'avait apparemment pas joué le moindre rôle – puis chacune des tâches du Tournoi, qu'il avait également remporté _grâce à son aide…_

Draco observait le barman salir les verres avec son torchon sale depuis un long moment lorsque la conversation se porta _enfin_ sur les séances d'entraînement dont lui avait parlé Granger, et même Zacharias Smith accepta d'y participer. Ils planifièrent le rythme à une fois par semaine pour commencer, avant de se poser l'autre grande question.

– Maintenant, il faut déterminer l'endroit où ça se passera.

Draco écouta quelques propositions aussi improbables que la bibliothèque – sachant que la sévérité de Madame Pince concernant le silence était d'ordre publique – puis se leva. Toute l'attention se tourna instantanément vers lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Potter.

– J'y vais. Ce n'est pas que votre petite réunion m'ennuie mais j'ai mieux à faire.

– Donc tu ne participeras pas aux séances ? fit Granger.

– Je verrai.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Zacharias Smith lança :

– Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. Enfin, c'est un Malfoy, on va le laisser partir comme ça ? Si Ombrage apprend ce qu'on prévoit de faire…

Comme les états d'âme du Poufsouffle ne l'intéressaient pas, Draco poursuivit son chemin entre les rares consommateurs et ressortit dans l'allée de Pré-au-Lard. Le soleil se découpait au-dessus des bâtiments bordant la rue, illuminant quelques sorciers et aucun élève. Draco rejoignit l'allée fréquentée de Pré-au-Lard puis remonta vers la Cabane hurlante pour s'isoler.

– Dobby, appela-t-il sans élever la voix, certain que l'elfe répondrait.

Dobby ne le fit pas mentir. Il transplana dans son pull noir et blanc décoré de flocons, un bonnet assorti posé entre ses grandes oreilles.

– Trouver un endroit où une trentaine d'élèves pourraient s'entraîner sans être remarqués, c'est dans tes cordes ? Dans l'idéal, il serait situé à l'intérieur du château, mais tu peux étendre tes recherches dans les environs, s'il le faut.

– Dobby va se renseigner immédiatement, Monsieur ! s'exclama Dobby avec son entrain habituel.

ᴥ

Le lendemain matin, Draco s'attarda dans le dortoir. Il espérait une visite de Dobby et repoussa au maximum le moment de rejoindre la salle commune. Il repoussait les rideaux de son baldaquin lorsque le « crac » caractéristique du transplanage l'informa que Dobby était de retour.

– Dobby a trouvé l'endroit idéal, Monsieur, grâce à l'aide des elfes de maison qui travaillent dans les cuisines de Poudlard. La Salle sur Demande. C'est une pièce très surprenante et peu connue, Monsieur.

– Où se trouve-t-elle ? l'interrogea Draco en rajustant les manches de sa chemise.

– Au septième étage, il y a un morceau de mur devant lequel il faut passer en répétant ce dont on a besoin, Monsieur. Ensuite, la Salle sur Demande apparaît avec exactement ce qu'on a souhaité.

Draco congédia Dobby en précisant qu'il le rappellerait lorsqu'il chercherait son emplacement exact, puis quitta le dortoir. Sur le panneau noir près de la sortie, une note avait été épinglée. Une note indiquant que tous les groupes, équipes de Quidditch comprises, étaient dissous jusqu'à ce que la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard en décide autrement.

Donc quelqu'un avait mouchardé. Ou alors, n'en déplaise à Granger, une trentaine d'élèves qui se réunissait soudain dans un bar miteux avait attiré l'attention. Enfin, peu importait, puisque Dobby assurait qu'il avait découvert la salle miracle pour leur projet.

En quittant les cachots pour le hall d'entrée, Draco repéra les trois Gryffondors qui sortaient de la Grande Salle et se dirigea immédiatement vers eux.

– Vous n'avez pas pu passer à côté du nouveau décret ? lança-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un regard sombre.

– Non, on sait, quelqu'un a tout balancé à Ombrage, dit Weasley en le toisant d'un air mauvais.

Draco plissa les yeux, sentant la colère le gagner. Il suffisait d'un décret pour effacer le fait qu'il avait tenu tête à Ombrage dans le sens de Potter ? Qu'il s'était opposé à Voldemort ?

– Tout le monde a signé un parchemin, après ton départ, expliqua Granger. J'y ai jeté un sortilège, justement dans l'éventualité que quelqu'un nous dénonce. Je peux garantir qu'aucun d'eux n'a parlé.

– Bien, répliqua froidement Draco. Dans ce cas je n'ai plus rien à faire avec vous.

Brûlant d'une colère contenue, il franchit tous les escaliers volants, prit deux ou trois raccourcis jusqu'au septième étage, désert, et appela Dobby pour le mener à la Salle sur Demande. L'elfe s'arrêta devant la tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls.

– Comme ça elle me donnera ce que je veux ? fit Draco en repensant aux trois Gryffondors.

Il se mit à arpenter ce morceau de couloir avec une idée très précise en tête. Au bout du troisième passage, une porte de bois verni se découpa dans le mur. Draco cessa aussitôt ses allers-retours pour pousser la poignée de cuivre qui s'ouvrit sur une pièce spacieuse, lumineuse.

– C'est ce que vous avez demandé, Monsieur ? couina Dobby avec un soupçon de doute en observant les peluches multicolores qui inondaient les étagères et les coussins de soie, leur tendant les bras en souriant dans l'attente d'un câlin.

Draco attrapa un chaton à la bouille tellement adorable que s'en devenait insupportable.

– Soit nous n'avons pas la même définition de « salle de torture », soit elle a été conçue pour contourner ce genre de demande, dit-il en jetant le chaton en peluche. Dommage.

Il était déjà en retard pour le cours d'histoire de la magie quand il quitta la Salle sur Demande. Mais le professeur Binns n'était pas du genre à remarquer qu'un élève en retard se glissait au fond de la classe. En général, il ne remarquait pas grand-chose. Seules quelques têtes endormies dans les derniers rangs se tournèrent vers Draco. Il ne tarda pas à somnoler à son tour, prenant quelques notes par-ci par-là, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de fin du cours le réveille brutalement.

À la sortie de la salle, Weasley l'interpella. Draco l'ignora royalement et traversa le couloir avec les trois Gryffondors collés à ses basques. En comprenant qu'ils n'avaient aucune intention de le lâcher, il s'arrêta.

– Ça ne peut pas être toi, dit Potter lorsqu'il daigna se tourner vers eux. On t'a suspecté par défaut de tous ceux qui étaient présents à La Tête du Sanglier, tu es le seul à ne pas avoir signé ce parchemin ensorcelé, et comme tu es parti avant la fin… Mais ça ne colle pas. Tu n'as pas plus de raisons que nous d'avoir parlé à Ombrage.

– Tiens donc, ce sont des excuses, Potter ?

– Oui, c'était idiot de notre part, dit Granger en fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir un Gallion d'or. Prends-le. Je l'ai ensorcelé pour que le chiffre sur la tranche indique le jour et l'heure de la prochaine réunion, ce sera plus discret que le bouche à oreille.

– Pas mal, admit Draco en faisant tourner le faux Gallion entre ses doigts. Mais je suppose que vous n'avez toujours pas d'endroit où mener les séances ?

– Non, dit Potter. Tu as une idée ?

– Le couloir du septième étage, entre midi et deux. Par hasard, aucun de vous n'a la phobie des peluches ?

ᴥ

La première réunion clandestine de défense contre les forces du Mal commença par un débat pour nommer leur groupe, ce que Draco jugea fortement inutile. Mais puisque tous y allaient de leur proposition, il les laissa s'amuser. Il esquissa tout de même un rictus en entendant Ginny Weasley proposer l'Armée de Dumbledore et la majorité voter pour.

Les séances débutèrent avec des sorts aussi simples que l' _Expelliarmus_. Un exercice de base que certains parvenaient à rater. Notamment Londubat. La défense contre les forces du Mal n'avait jamais été sa matière favorite, malgré tout Draco jugea ses résultats convenables, même si son domaine de prédilection demeurait les potions.

L'approche du match qui ouvrait la saison de Quidditch força le rythme des séances à ralentir et Draco continua de pratiquer de temps en temps de son côté, jusqu'à ce qu'une avalanche de devoirs s'abatte sur les élèves de cinquième année. Les professeurs semblaient tous d'accord pour les faire crouler de travail jusqu'aux BUSES, aussi les vacances de noël qui approchaient furent de plus en plus attendues.

Draco arriva largement en avance à la dernière réunion de l'A.D. de l'année. Il comptait utiliser ce répit pour revoir ses notes de potions. En entrant dans la Salle sur Demande, son attention fut détournée par des centaines de boules de noël que Dobby faisait voler pour les suspendre au plafond. Draco en ramassa une. Sur sa surface polie, une photo de Potter était soulignée par la légende :

VIVE LE POTTER NOËL !

– Il va adorer, ricana Draco en reposant la décoration pour s'asseoir dans un des gros coussins qui faisaient office de fauteuil. Tu sais ce qu'il manque, Dobby ? Une bannière à la gloire de Potter, quelque chose de bien voyant, que personne ne pourrait rater. Ça et des coussins à son effigie, un peu partout. Là, ce serait parfait.

– Dobby ne veut pas en faire trop, Monsieur, répondit l'elfe en faisant voler les dernières boules de noël pour qu'elles rejoignent la centaine déjà accrochée au-dessus d'eux.

– Tu ne peux pas en faire trop. C'est un témoignage de ton admiration, plus il y en a, et mieux il comprendra.

Les yeux de Dobby s'illuminèrent et l'image du dortoir des Serpentards décoré à son effigie lui glaça le sang.

– Autant mettre les choses au clair immédiatement, ajouta Draco d'un ton lent, pour être sûr que Dobby en imprimerait chaque mot. Je t'interdis de faire pareil pour moi, quelle qu'en soit l'occasion. Potter est ton héros. Pour moi c'est différent, entendu ?

Dobby cacha sa déception puis disparut pour façonner d'autres décorations pendant que Draco ouvrait ses cours de potions. De temps en temps, il levait la tête pour voir l'elfe accrocher une immense bannière où la tête de Potter apparaissait en mosaïque, ou déposer des cousins ornés de cicatrices un peu partout, puis replongeait dans ses cours en s'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire. Il avait longtemps sous-estimé la puissance de Dobby, à présent il réalisait l'arme redoutable qui lui obéissait.

Un petit quart d'heure avant le début de la séance, après que Dobby ait terminé son installation et l'ait laissé seul, la porte de la Salle sur Demande pivota et Potter apparut sur le seuil. Il resta interdit le temps de réaliser l'ampleur de la catastrophe qu'il avait sous les yeux.

– C'est un cauchemar, dit-il d'une voix blanche, avant de se tourner vers lui. C'est Dobby ?

Draco referma son cahier de potions et lui sourit.

– Et tu l'as laissé faire, Malfoy ?!

– J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

– _Plaisir ?!_ Tu te fiches de moi ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Puis Potter remarqua son sourire en coin.

– OK, tu te fiches de moi. Peu importe, c'est ton elfe de maison qui a fait ça, aide-moi à réparer les dégâts.

– Dobby est un elfe libre. De toute façon, tu devrais survivre à quelques décorations de noël. À ce sujet, j'espère que la bannière te plaît ?

– Quelle _bannière_?

Draco lui indiqua la porte et Potter fit volte-face pour découvrir l'immense bannière qui la surplombait. Dessus, des centaines de photos de lui lui renvoyèrent son regard.

– Tu plaisantes, murmura-t-il, horrifié.

Il sortit sa baguette pour la décrocher, la faisant tomber à terre dans un énorme tas de tissu. En tournant sur lui-même Potter repéra un placard qui n'était pas là l'instant d'avant, suffisamment spacieux pour contenir la bannière.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la marrée de boules de noël lévitant au plafond.

– Tu comptes rester assis à me regarder sans rien faire ? lança-t-il à Draco en jetant un coup d'œil catastrophé à sa montre.

– Si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherais, Potter.

La seule réponse que Draco obtint fut un juron. Satisfait, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et attrapa le coussin cicatrice le plus proche. Dobby venait de lui démontrer que même quelque chose inoffensif en apparence pouvait servir d'instrument de torture, avec suffisamment d'imagination. C'était une leçon qu'il garderait précieusement en mémoire.

Seule la moitié des boules de noël avaient rejoint la bannière dans le placard lorsque Luna Lovegood poussa la porte, l'air d'être entrée là par hasard. Elle s'intéressa à la décoration sans un soupçon de moquerie. Contrairement au reste de l'armée de Dumbledore qui put rapidement admirer les têtes de Potter noël qui ornaient le plafond ainsi que les subtils coussins cicatrices.

– C'est quoi cette euh… décoration ? lança la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Potter abaissa sa baguette en grimaçant.

– Rien… une plaisanterie.

– Le célèbre Harry Potter a beaucoup d'admirateurs secrets, fit remarquer Draco.

Le Harry Potter en question le fusilla du regard et réclama de l'aide pour se débarrasser du reste des horreurs.

Comme les vacances de noël débutaient dans trois jours, la séance se contenta de repasser les sortilèges qu'ils avaient vus jusque-là, leur permettant de visualiser concrètement les progrès qu'ils avaient fait. Et Draco était on ne peut plus satisfait de ses performances.

ᴥ

Le lendemain, en descendant la pelouse enneigée pour se rendre au dernier cours de soins aux créatures magiques de l'année, Draco trouva Granger seule, serrant son sac contre elle devant le potager d'Hagrid. À ses yeux rouges et sa mine inquiète, il sut que quelque chose était arrivé.

– Potter et Weasley ne sont pas avec toi ? lança-t-il en les cherchant parmi les autres élèves sans trouver leur trace.

– Ils sont partis cette nuit. Ginny, Fred et George aussi. Le professeur McGonagall m'a expliqué… Leur père est à Ste Mangouste. Il est… gravement blessé. Je n'en sais pas plus. Évidemment, Ombrage refuse que plus d'élèves quittent Poudlard avant le début officiel des vacances, mais j'irai les rejoindre ensuite, au square Grimmaurd. Tu viendras ou tu préfères rester ici ?

Draco haussa les sourcils. Qu'irait-il fabriquer dans le manoir des Black avec des Weasley et Potter ?

– Les parents de Ron t'ont invité, pour noël, précisa Granger avec un soupir. Enfin, vu ta réaction, il a dû oublier de te prévenir.

Les autres élèves descendaient à présent du château dans leur direction et Hagrid n'allait pas tarder à sortir de sa cabane pour débuter son cours. Difficile de croire que le père Weasley avait subi une attaque potentiellement mortelle durant la nuit. Mais cela signifiait que Voldemort s'était peut-être lassé de jouer dans l'ombre, et comme on ne pouvait pas compter sur _La Gazette_ pour fournir des informations fiables… la meilleure option restait le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

– L'invitation, c'est au square Grimmaurd ?

– Je suppose que oui, répondit Granger. Le manoir de Sirius est proche de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

– Dans ce cas, je viendrai.

Les deniers jours les séparant des vacances d'hiver s'écoulèrent dans un climat froid et calme. La disparition de Potter et des Weasley n'était pas passée inaperçue, mais aucune rumeur courant sur eux ne s'approchait de près ou de loin de la réalité.

Dans le train qui ramenait les élèves à King's Cross, Draco partagea un compartiment avec Granger, ce qui se révéla moins terrible qu'il l'avait imaginé. Elle restait plus simple à supporter qu'un Weasley tant qu'il la laissait lire ses cours, elle lui fichait une paix royale.

– Pour aller jusqu'au manoir de Sirius, j'ai pensé prendre le Magicobus, déclara Granger alors qu'ils descendaient leurs valises sur le quai.

– Fais comme ça te chante, mais Ombrage n'est plus là pour inspecter chacun de nos gestes, alors pour ma part…

– Tu veux appeler ton elfe de maison, le coupa-t-elle, le regard brillant, alors que tu pourrais te débrouiller par toi-même pour te rendre chez Sirius. Ce n'est pas ton esclave !

– Ça lui fait _plaisir_ , Granger. Rendre service, c'est ce qui donne un sens à sa vie.

– C'est à cause de sorciers comme toi qu'il en est persuadé. Il n'a à servir personne.

Draco contint un rictus agacé. Finalement, Granger était capable de se montrer plus insupportable qu'un Weasley.

– Effectivement, il n'a pas à le faire. Il est libre. Pourquoi il continue, d'après toi ? répliqua-t-il en appelant Dobby.

Celui-ci se matérialisa presque instantanément à leur côté, tout sourire dans son pull d'hiver.

– Vous m'avez appelé, Monsieur ?

– Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre quand tu n'en as pas envie, Dobby, dit doucement Granger. Il veut simplement se déplacer et il est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seul.

– Mais Dobby est heureux de rendre service, miss, s'empressa-t-il d'assurer en agitant ses grandes oreilles. C'est un honneur de servir un sorcier comme Draco Malfoy. Ça ne dérange pas du tout Dobby.

– Dans ce cas, fais-nous transplaner au 12, square Grimmaurd. Granger et les bagages, aussi, si ça ne te fatigue pas trop, bien entendu.

Dobby s'exécuta en un claquement de doigts. Après la compression habituelle du transplanage, l'atmosphère lourde et les murs sombres du manoir des Black s'élevèrent tout autour. En entendant des pas dans les escaliers, ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Sirius descendait vers eux avec un sourire joyeux.

– Alors vous venez aussi passer noël ici ? Tu ne devais pas aller skier avec tes parents, Hermione ?

– Je pensais être plus utile ici. Le père de Ron va mieux ?

– Il est hors de danger.

Pendant qu'ils échangeaient des nouvelles, Draco transplana avec Dobby et sa valise dans la chambre de Regulus. Le temps de déposer son manteau noir, ses gants et d'arranger sa valise pour que ses affaires ne se froissent pas, puis il redescendit. Arrivé à l'étage du dessous, il capta les voix de Granger, Weasley et sa cadette sur le palier inférieur. Il franchit encore quelques marches, plus lentement, pas spécialement désireux de se mêler à leurs retrouvailles. Mais la conversation n'avait rien de joyeux.

– … et vous pensez réellement que Harry pourrait être… possédé par Voldemort ?

– Si on veut être fixés, c'est avec lui qu'il faudrait en parler, répondit Ginny. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il se cache de tout le monde depuis qu'on est revenu de Ste Mangouste. Maugrey pense que ça expliquerait les visions mais pour avoir été possédée par Tu-Sais-Qui, j'en doute. Il n'a pas l'air perdu, ou confus, comme je l'étais dans ces moments-là.

– Où est-il ? demanda Hermione.

– Là-haut, avec Buck comme d'habitude, répondit Weasley. Tu devrais essayer, toi, il t'écoutera peut-être.

– Que s'est-il passé exactement à Ste Mangouste ?

Alors que les Weasley et Granger poursuivaient leur conversation, Draco observa le palier sombre. Le dernier étage hébergeait sa chambre et celle de Sirius, donc l'hippogriffe se trouvait forcément derrière une des portes qui l'entouraient. Il ouvrit celle à sa droite au hasard et découvrit l'horrible monstre à plumes nommé Buck, allongé au pied d'un lit lacéré qui laissait voir le rembourrage du matelas. Potter était assis sur un canapé, une plume de l'hippogriffe tournant dans sa main.

– Alors comme ça, on est possédé ?

Potter sursauta et se tourna vers lui avec l'air fatigué de quelqu'un qui a manqué plusieurs nuits de sommeil.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ?

– On est de mauvaise humeur ?

– Et comment tu es au courant de… Oh et puis peu importe. Tu te rappelles des visions dont je t'ai parlé ? Ça a recommencé, mais cette fois, j'étais le serpent. Je voyais à travers ses yeux. C'est moi qui ai failli tuer Mr Weasley.

– Au risque de te contredire, Potter, tu n'as pas d'écailles.

Le survivant le fusilla du regard.

– C'est précisément pour ça que les membres de l'Ordre pensent que Voldemort me possède.

– Les membres de l'Ordre sont à côté de la plaque sur pas mal de sujets. Je ne m'y fierais pas aveuglément, à ta place.

– Tu es tellement sûr de toi, c'est insupportable. C'est avec toi que je devrais partager ma chambre, pas Ron, comme ça je n'aurai plus peur de m'endormir et de tuer quelqu'un dans mon sommeil.

– Évite de me menacer ou j'envoie Dobby redécorer le manoir.

Potter sourit malgré lui et cassa la plume en deux avant de la jeter par terre. Quand il se leva pour mettre un terme à la conversation, Draco ajouta :

– Tu as peut-être manqué une partie de la conversation, quand les membres de l'Ordre parlaient. Qui sait s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une supposition ? La seule façon de savoir, c'est d'écouter leur prochaine réunion. Si tu es vraiment possédé, ils ne peuvent pas ignorer le sujet.

Potter acquiesça. Intérieurement, Draco se félicita, il était venu ici en quête d'informations sur les activités de Voldemort, sur sa famille. Alors si le survivant lui tendait la perche pour espionner l'Ordre, il n'allait pas se priver. Faire ça seul représentait un gros risque, vu les doutes qui pesaient déjà sur lui, mais être accompagné par le précieux Potter réduirait considérablement les chances qu'on le mette à la porte.

Encore mieux, il n'eut même pas à se préoccuper d'une quelconque organisation. Le sur-lendemain, alors que l'Ordre se réunissait dans la cuisine, Potter les convoqua dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Weasley. Granger s'y trouvait déjà. Weasley finit débarquer, un air triomphant étalé sur le visage. Il brandissait quatre fils couleur chair.

– Je ne serais pas contre une explication, dit Draco.

– Ce sont des oreilles à rallonges, expliqua fièrement Weasley. Je viens de les piquer à Fred et George. Avec ça, on n'aura aucun mal à suivre leur réunion. Venez, je crois qu'ils sont sur le point de commencer.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'au hall redevenu silencieux. En bas de l'escalier de pierre menant à la cuisine, Weasley déroula les fils et leur en tendit un chacun. Draco imita les Gryffondors qui l'avaient enfoncé dans leur oreille et eut un mouvement de recul quand la voix de Maugrey lui parvint aussi clairement que s'il se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

– … mais le laisser ici ? Avec ce qui vient de se produire ?

– Il n'y est pour rien, dit Sirius d'un ton calme. Je ne vois pas le problème. Je l'ai suggéré en pensant que ça lui changerait les idées de Poudlard.

– On sait qu'avoir du monde ici t'arrache à ta monotonie, grogna Maugrey, mais ça dessert les intérêts de l'Ordre. Il faut le renvoyer à Poudlard.

– C'est noël, tempéra la voix de Tonks. Laissez-le respirer, rien ne prouve qu'il soit du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui.

– Ce n'était pas noël pour Arthur, répondit la voix grave de Kingsley, et avec la disparition de Sturgis, nous nous devons de redoubler de prudence. Se contenter d'espérer qu'il ne nous trahisse pas est insuffisant.

– Dans ce cas, il faudra vous fier à Dumbledore, répliqua Snape. Puisqu'il le sait de notre côté.

– Qu'il soit de notre côté ne change rien au fait qu'il y a quelque chose à propos de ce garçon, gronda Maugrey. Plusieurs sources ont rapporté que Vous-Savez-Qui le recherche activement. Il y a _quelque_ _chose_ autour de ce garçon. Quelque chose qui nous échappe, le danger est là. Il est d'ailleurs étrange que tu n'aies rien appris à ce sujet après tout le temps passé à espionner auprès de lui, Severus.

– C'est qu'il n'y a rien à découvrir, Alastor, répondit Lupin d'un ton apaisant. Vous-Savez-Qui le recherche comme il rechercherait n'importe quel traître.

– Au risque de vous ennuyer, je vais me répéter, intervint Kingsley en pesant chaque mot. Il suffirait de le faire descendre pour l'interroger.

– C'est l'un de mes élèves, pas un de vos suspects, siffla Snape. Il est hors de question que vous l'interrogiez.

Draco arracha l'oreille à rallonge d'un geste brusque. Cette discussion ne menait nulle part. Elle ne faisait que remuer une information qu'il connaissait déjà l'Ordre percevait sa présence comme une menace. Et cela affectait la confiance qu'ils plaçaient en Snape quand celui-ci persistait à le défendre, à refuser qu'on l'interroge.

– C'est bien de toi qu'ils parlent ? murmura Weasley en retirant à son tour l'oreille à rallonge.

Granger lui fit signe de se taire et ils la suivirent jusqu'au hall en passant silencieusement devant le portrait de Walburga Black pour s'arrêter devant les têtes d'elfes placardées au mur.

– Tu savais que Tu-Sais-Qui te cherchait à ce point ? insista Weasley, toujours à voix basse.

– Ça ne me surprend pas, répondit-il d'un ton mauvais en lui lançant le fil couleur chair. Je monte.

Les chuchotements inaudibles des Gryffondors le suivirent dans les premières marches avant de s'étouffer, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Il détestait le tournant que prenait la situation. Le professeur Snape prenait un risque mortel pour espionner Voldemort. Il était probablement l'élément le plus important des renseignements de Dumbledore, la guerre ne se gagnerait pas sans lui. Et sa position au sein de l'Ordre se fragilisait de plus en plus.

Draco s'enferma dans la chambre de Regulus Black et releva la manche de sa chemise pour révéler le Glyphe. Valait-il réellement la peine qu'il taise son existence ? Il s'assit sur le couvre-lit, le regard dans le vague.

ᴥ

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il fut surpris par les reflets brillants au pied de son lit. Draco se redressa sur un coude. Des papiers cadeaux. Noël. Intrigué, il prit celui qui dépassait largement les autres en taille. L'emballage d'un orange vif ressemblait à un gros coussin. En guise de rembourrage, il découvrit une série de… _choses_ tricotées dans un concours de couleurs criardes. Des gants vert acide, un bonnet rouge moche, une écharpe jaune vomi, des chaussettes d'un marron boueux… le tout signé Dobby.

Draco réprima un sourire en attrapant sa baguette pour verrouiller la porte de la chambre. Il sortit ensuite du lit, enfila les _choses_ fabriquées par l'elfe et fit face au miroir vertical en essayant de conserver un semblant de dignité. Même Voldemort perdrait toute crédibilité en portant des trucs pareils.

Draco revient vers son lit pour inspecter les deux autres paquets. L'un d'eux, enveloppé de papier noir, rectangulaire, devait contenir un livre épais. Il l'ouvrit. Une carte portant pour seule inscription la signature « S.S. » reposait sur un vieil ouvrage. En la soulevant il découvrit _De la confection des potions_ , un grimoire qu'il recherchait depuis un bon moment. Beaucoup de textes récents y faisaient référence, mais ce livre n'avait eu que peu de tirages et mettre la main dessus était devenu impossible. Il l'avait cherché sans résultat à Fleury et Bott, puis avait consulté la réserve de Poudlard pour réaliser qu'il manquait aussi à leur collection. Bien entendu, c'était le professeur Snape qui avait signé son autorisation à consulter la réserve. Il s'en était souvenu apparemment.

Draco soupesa le lourd volume, puis se débarrassa des gants de Dobby pour consulter les premières pages. Le livre n'était pas tout neuf, mais bien conservé. Il devait appartenir au professeur Snape.

Décidant de laisser l'apprentissage en potions de côté pour l'instant, Draco ouvrit son dernier paquet.

Le papier cadeau argenté contenait deux petites boîtes. L'une d'elle venait d'un chocolatier de renom, donc soit il s'agissait d'une tentative d'empoisonnement, soit de bon goût. La seconde, plus petite renfermait une bague en argent, finement ciselée. Elle était ornée d'un cercle épais portant les armoiries des Black. Tout comme les chocolats, le bijou ne sortait pas de nulle part, il était ancien et précieux. Et il lui revenait de droit, puisqu'il descendait des Black du côté de sa mère.

Draco le leva devant ses yeux, persuadé que… Il sourit et passa son doigt sur la tranche du cercle qui s'ouvrit comme un couvercle. L'intérieur était creux, offrant juste assez d'espace pour… du poison sans doute. Il s'agissait sûrement de l'usage premier de cette bague, transporter du poison, passer les détections, et tuer sans attirer de soupçons. Il avait déjà lu des affaires similaires, mais qui pouvait bien lui offrir un cadeau pareil ?

En fouillant le fond du paquet, Draco sortit un mot qui lui souhaitait un joyeux noël, signé Sirius. Un post-scriptum précisait :

« La bague est dans ma famille depuis longtemps, j'ai pensé qu'elle te plairait plus qu'à moi. Ce qui n'est pas difficile puisque je n'en veux pas. Si tu n'en veux pas non plus, tu peux la jeter. On prétendra que les chocolats étaient le seul cadeau. »

Draco reposa le mot et examina la bague au creux de sa main. Évidemment qu'il allait la garder c'était un symbole d'appartenance à une grande famille de sang pur.

Après avoir fait disparaître les papiers cadeaux, il ramassa le précieux ouvrage sur les potions. Les choses tricotées par Dobby finirent sur la commode, avec le chocolat, mais il ne parvint pas à se séparer de la bague. C'était un cadeau qu'aurait pu lui faire ses parents. Son père surtout. Sa mère préférait les présents plus joyeux, qui illuminait son regard dès qu'il en découvrait le contenu. Il se demanda avec amertume ce qu'il aurait pu lui offrir qui lui fasse plaisir, à elle. Et à son père, s'ils avaient été en meilleurs termes. Trouver le cadeau juste était plus compliqué qu'il y paraissait.

Pas d'humeur à petit-déjeuner, il resta dans sa chambre toute la matinée, à étudier le livre du professeur Snape. Vers midi, il s'arrêta quelques minutes pour le repas, puis retourna s'enfermer. Quand on toqua à sa porte, en début de soirée, il jeta un regard noir à travers le bois à celui qui osait l'interrompre.

– Quoi ?

Potter apparut dans l'encadrement, le regard aussitôt attiré par les cadeaux colorés de Dobby.

– Je ne t'ai pas invité à entrer, dit Draco d'un ton acide. Je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais.

– On est dans un mauvais jour ?

Draco referma l'ouvrage de potions en se retenant de passer sa fureur dessus – il l'aurait mal vécu, vu son ancienneté.

– C'est noël, il y avait un festin à midi. Tu as à peine mangé et tu es parti. Il y a un problème ? (Potter referma soigneusement la porte.) C'est à cause de ce qu'on a entendu hier ? De ton Glyphe ?

– Ça et peut-être aussi que Weasley et compagnie ne sont pas les personnes avec qui j'aurais _aimé_ passer noël, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Draco regretta aussitôt d'avoir laissé ces mots lui échapper. Oui, sa famille lui manquait horriblement et n'avoir aucune nouvelle était pire que tout. Mais ce n'était pas en se plaignant qu'il arrangerait quoi que ce soit. Encore moins en se plaignant à _Potter_.

– Je comprends, dit finalement Potter. Je crois. Je n'ai passé qu'un noël avec mes parents et j'étais trop petit pour m'en souvenir, mais… Des fois, j'aimerais pouvoir recommencer, rien qu'une fois. Même quelques heures.

Il y eut un silence et il ajouta :

– Une fois que tout sera terminé, peut-être que tu pourras retrouver ta famille. En attendant tu ne devrais pas rester seul, ça ne t'aidera pas.

– Les Weasley détestent les Malfoy et c'est parfaitement réciproque, répondit Draco, sans rancœur cette fois. C'est presque génétique. Je ne vais pas aller chercher leur compagnie.

– Tu le penses toujours, même maintenant que tu les connais mieux ?

La mère Weasley passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, le dispensant de répondre.

– Ah Harry, tu es là. Pourrais-tu descendre dans la cuisine, mon chéri ? Le professeur Snape voudrait te parler.

Potter échangea un regard interdit, presque horrifié, avec Draco.

– Snape ?

– Je vais descendre avec toi, dit Draco en mettant de côté _De la confection des potions_. J'ai aussi à lui parler.

– Le professeur Snape a précisé qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps, dit la mère Weasley.

Draco l'ignora. Peu de temps après, ils passaient la porte de la cuisine. Le professeur Snape et Sirius y étaient seuls, assis l'un en face de l'autre en s'efforçant de s'ignorer. Ils se tournèrent vers eux et le maître des potions esquissa un rictus agacé en le voyant.

– Je suis censé voir Potter, seul.

Draco prit une chaise en bout de table pendant que Potter s'installait à côté de son parrain.

– Je ne dirai rien, assura-t-il, faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

Sirius esquissa un sourire amusé mais s'abstint de commentaire.

– Le directeur m'a chargé de vous dire, Potter, qu'il souhaite vous voir suivre des cours d'occlumantie dès le début de ce trimestre.

– Des cours de quoi ?

– L'occlumantie sert à fermer son esprit, Potter, l'informa Draco en oubliant aussitôt qu'il avait assuré son silence. Comme ça tu seras débarrassé de tes visions, ça évitera que tu te persuades d'être possédé.

– Et qui me donnera ces cours ?

– Moi, dit le professeur Snape.

En voyant la grimace que contenait difficilement Potter et la soudaine tension, Draco décida d'intervenir. Le professeur Snape n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, il n'allait pas les laisser le gaspiller en protestations inutiles quand _lui_ avait des sujets beaucoup plus importants à aborder.

– Le professeur Snape passe son temps près de Voldemort et il n'est jamais mort, c'est à Voldemort que tu dois résister, c'est logique qu'il te donne ces cours. Si vous avez terminé, j'aimerais savoir comment va ma famille.

Le silence tendu qui s'insinua dans la cuisine lui fit plisser les yeux. Cette réaction ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et le regard qu'échangea Sirius avec le professeur Snape avant qu'ils se tournent vers lui, encore moins.

– Ton père continue d'user de son influence auprès du ministère. Je sais qu'il a plusieurs fois fait pression pour te récupérer, mais personne n'a l'autorité légale de t'arracher à Poudlard tant que tu désires y rester.

– D'accord, dit lentement Draco. Et ma mère ?

– Elle est restée plus discrète.

– Vous l'avez vue, non ?

– Si ça peut te rassurer, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas jugé utile de rester au manoir Malfoy. Narcissa n'a pas eu à se confronter à lui après ton départ.

Draco se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

– Parfait. Dans ce cas, Dobby peut m'emmener au manoir.

Vu leurs expressions, c'était la réaction qu'ils redoutaient, malgré tout, le professeur Snape resta inflexible.

– C'est hors de question, Draco, tu dois comprendre à quel point la situation est dangereuse pour toi, et à quel point tu risquerais d'empirer celle de ta famille en tentant de les approcher.

Avant que Draco ait pu répliquer, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur la famille Weasley et Granger. Ils entouraient le père Weasley, encore vêtu de son pyjama, qui avançait fièrement.

– Guéri ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Sirius s'empressa de le féliciter alors que le professeur Snape se tournait vers Potter.

– Lundi, à six heures dans mon bureau.

Il s'apprêtait à partir sans un mot pour les Weasley lorsque Fol Œil passa la porte à son tour, suivi par Mondingus et Kingsley. Toujours sans rien dire, le professeur Snape reprit sa place autour de la table. Peu après, Lupin et Tonks entrèrent en saluant joyeusement le père Weasley.

Mais quelque chose clochait dans leur attitude et une espèce de déjà-vu parasitait l'ambiance. Durant le repas, Draco ne participa à aucune conversation, attentif à toutes. Le simple fait que le professeur Snape soit resté ne l'inspirait pas.

Et il eut raison de se méfier, car une fois les desserts disparu des assiettes, l'attention se tourna vers lui.

– Bien, abordons directement le sujet qui nous a rassemblés, grogna Fol Œil en se levant, son œil magique visé sur Draco.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit le professeur Snape d'un ton doucereux. Cette _réunion_ s'arrête ici.

– L'obstination avec laquelle tu refuses que nous approchions le fils Malfoy ne va pas en ta faveur, fit remarquer Kingsley, et cela ne fait que nous conforter dans l'idée que quelque chose nous échappe, quelque chose dont tu es au courant.

Le sang battant violemment dans ses veines, Draco fit crisser sa fourchette contre la porcelaine de son assiette. Le son désagréable lui offrit toute l'attention qu'il désirait. Parce qu'on ne lui forcerait pas la main.

– Je vois bien que vous êtes tous désespérés de prouver que je suis un agent de Voldemort infiltré et comme j'ai pitié, je vais vous épargner une perte de temps supplémentaire. Je vous présente ma _Marque des Ténèbres_ , railla-t-il en relevant sa manche sur son avant-bras.

Un silence satisfaisant s'installa autour de la table. Maugrey tapota le sol de son pied en bois, agacé.

– Pourquoi avoir caché ceci, s'il ne s'agit pas d'un symbole d'allégeance à Tu-Sais-Qui ? grogna-t-il.

– Vous étiez si sûrs de vous, je ne voulais pas vous décevoir.

– Rien n'est encore déterminé, mon garçon, et tu vas commencer par nous donner des explications. Personne ici ne croira qu'il s'agit d'un simple tatouage.

Draco rabattit sa manche. Le temps des explications était venu, très bien, autant faire court.

– Voldemort me cherche parce que cette marque me donne le pouvoir d'anticiper son avenir.

– Bien entendu. Et il n'y a personne qui puisse confirmer ton histoire ?

Pour ne pas impliquer plus le professeur Snape, Draco s'apprêtait à répondre que non, mais Potter le doubla :

– Si. J'étais au courant. Mais on était tombé d'accord sur le fait que ça ne vous concernait pas. Quel est le problème s'il veut garder cette information pour lui ?

À la stupéfaction de Granger et Weasley, Draco su qu'il avait tenu sa promesse de se taire. Pourtant il n'aurait pas parié dessus, il avait toujours cru que Weasley et Granger passaient avant tout le reste.

– Une capacité pareille change entièrement la donne, dit Kingsley, pensif. Anticiper les mouvements de Vous-Savez-Qui…

– Ce ne sont que des visions brèves et elles se restreignent au futur proche, répliqua Draco tout en sachant quelle réponse il obtiendrait avec cet argument, la même qu'avec Voldemort.

– Il doit être possible d'amplifier ce pouvoir. Si nous y parvenons, la guerre est gagnée.

Draco fit taire toutes les remarques acerbes qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Rien qu'à la lueur dans le regard des membres de l'Ordre, il savait qu'ils seraient prêts à le sacrifier pour _gagner la guerre_. Après tout, il n'était que le fils Malfoy.

– Et si je refuse ?

– Tu n'es pas en position de négocier, mon garçon, rétorqua Maugrey.

* * *

 _Désolée pour la longue attente de ce chapitre, j'ai dû faire passer les examens en priorité mais enfin, cette histoire va pouvoir revenir à une publication plus régulière... !_

 _En attendant, j'espère que le chapitre vous à plu, et je vous dis_ _à la prochaine :)_


	19. La vérité dans les mystères

**Chapitre XIX : La vérité dans les mystères**

* * *

– Je maintiens qu'il est trop risqué de l'exposer à ce sort. Ce cas est trop singulier, nous ignorons les répercutions que cela pourrait avoir sur Draco, arguait la voix du professeur Snape.

En haut de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore, Draco suspendit son geste de toquer. Des répercutions, hein ? Cette éventualité n'avait pas freiné leurs recherches, visiblement. Les vacances d'hiver étaient terminées depuis à peine deux semaines quand ce première année lui avait remis la convocation.

– C'est un risque que nous devons prendre, grogna la voix de Maugrey. Inutile de poursuivre cette conversation, le garçon est là.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Snape. À part lui, les seuls membres de l'Ordre présents étaient Maugrey Fol Œil, qui jouait avec un appareil argenté exposé sur l'une des tables, et Dumbledore. Le directeur se leva de son bureau.

– Entre, Draco, dit-il d'un ton calme en lui indiquant une chaise.

Draco s'avança au milieu de la pièce mais resta debout.

– Avant de commencer, et si tu le souhaites, j'aimerais t'expliquer la cause que va servir ton Glyphe. (Draco fit signe qu'il écoutait.) Tu dois te douter que dans l'état actuel, Voldemort ne peut être vaincu. La cause, c'est toi qui me l'a révélée lorsque tu as détruit le journal de Tom Jedusor. Il s'agissait d'un Horcruxe, une forme de magie noire permettant d'enfermer un fragment d'âme dans un objet. Tant que l'Horcruxe subsiste, son possesseur ne peut mourir. C'est ainsi que Voldemort a procédé.

– J'ai détruit ce journal, donc je suppose qu'il y en a d'autres. Combien ?

– Nous l'ignorons. Nous ne sommes certains que de leur existence.

Maugrey tapota impatiemment sa jambe de bois contre le sol.

– Et c'est là que ton Glyphe entre en jeu, mon garçon, abrégea-t-il. Assieds-toi.

Draco sentit son sang accélérer dans ses veines et jeta un regard froid à Maugrey sans bouger d'un centimètre. Il tâchait d'oublier ces « répercutions » dont Dumbledore et Snape ne savaient rien, mais son esprit enchaînait les hypothèses, la plus terrifiante de toutes étant la folie.

Le professeur Snape lui tendit un flacon contenant une potion pourpre.

– Elle agira comme un catalyseur. Un sort viendra stabiliser et orienter la vision, Dumbledore et moi nous chargerons de le maintenir. Tout ce dont tu as à te soucier est de récolter des informations. Je te déconseille de traîner, romps la vision dès que tu auras découvert l'Horcruxe.

– Enregistre également tout indice sur son emplacement, ajouta Maugrey.

– Seulement si ça ne t'oblige pas à rester plus longtemps, dit le professeur Snape d'un ton sec. J'insiste, ne t'expose pas inutilement à ce sort. Une fois la vision rompue, tu pourras déposer toutes les informations dans la Pensine.

Le professeur Dumbledore apporta une étrange coupelle qui semblait forgée en argent liquide, d'un geste de sa part, elle vint flotter paisiblement à côté de lui.

– Quand une obligation ne cesse de te revenir à l'esprit, tu la notes pour t'en débarrasser sans pour autant oublier son existence, expliqua Dumbledore. La Pensine a un fonctionnement similaire. Elle récupère les souvenirs et permet de les consulter.

– Je connais, dit Draco en refusant de montrer la moindre crainte, en particulier devant Maugrey. Très bien.

Il déboucha le flacon de la potion, huma l'odeur âcre avec une grimace puis l'avala d'une traite. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut comme si son esprit refroidissait, ralentissant ses pensées pour les figer dans la glace.

– Allons-y, dit calmement Dumbledore en levant sa baguette. Concentre-toi.

Les sorts de Dumbledore et du professeur Snape le touchèrent simultanément. Il se retrouva aussitôt plongé dans une époque qui n'était pas la sienne.

Il leva les mains devant lui et plia les doigts. C'était différent de ses visions habituelles. Tout tournait au ralenti, mais il ne se contentait plus de regarder la scène comme derrière l'objectif d'un appareil photo. Il se tenait debout, dans une vieille bâtisse en ruine. L'endroit laissé à l'abandon depuis des années avait cédé le pas à la végétation et la poussière.

Derrière lui, Draco entendit des pierres rouler et se retourna pour voir Dumbledore franchir le cadre de l'entrée qui se maintenait courageusement debout. Mais Dumbledore ne le voyait pas. Il était tout à sa recherche, fouillant les décombres jusqu'à découvrir une bague dissimulée et protégée par de puissants enchantements.

Un par un, Dumbledore les brisa, son regard bleu animé par une lueur inhabituelle. Draco se frotta la poitrine, gêné par un pincement un niveau du cœur, tout en se forçant à rester concentré. Il reconnaissait de la convoitise quand il en voyait. On avait souvent envié sa position, après tout. Avant, du moins.

Lorsque Dumbledore récupéra enfin la bague, Draco observa la pierre noire en son centre. Le bijou en lui-même était laid, mais vu les sortilèges qui l'entouraient… il s'agissait donc d'un des fameux Horcruxes ? Un morceau d'âme de Voldemort ? Qu'allait faire Dumbledore à présent ? La détruire ? Il espérait que oui, sans comprendre pourquoi cet endroit lui était insupportable, il peinait à respirer correctement.

Contre toute attente, Dumbledore passa la bague à son doigt. Une violente onde de choc acheva d'effondrer les ruines, il projeta le bijou loin de lui mais la peau de sa main se calcinait à vue d'œil, flétrissant, se desséchant. Draco se détourna en plissant le nez, répugné, pour échapper à la souffrance de Dumbledore, mais la douleur aiguë continuait de gonfler dans sa poitrine et son avant-bras, jusqu'à déferler, lui donnant l'impression d'imploser de l'intérieur. Son hurlement lui parvint lointain, étouffé, comme s'il l'écoutait de derrière une paroi de verre.

Il avait fermé les yeux ?

Les rouvrir lui demanda un gros effort, comme s'il essayait de s'arracher à un cauchemar par la force. Des lumières l'agressèrent. Trop vives. Et cet essaim d'abeilles qui bourdonnaient à ses tympans. Il percevait des voix derrière.

En clignant des yeux, il parvint enfin à distinguer un éclat argenté. La Pensine. Le professeur Snape et Dumbledore l'observaient. Il se redressa du fauteuil dans lequel il ne se souvenait pas s'être assis.

– J'ai vu un Horcruxe.

Sa voix était assourdie par le bourdonnement. Et pourquoi le fixaient-ils avec cet air soucieux ? Il détestait qu'on le prenne de haut. Draco leva sa baguette vers sa tempe pour extraire la vision qui martelait encore son esprit. Son bras semblait couvert de plomb, lourd, entravant ce geste simple.

– Et par pitié, ne soyez pas stupide, dit lentement Draco à Dumbledore en déposant le filament brillant dans la Pensine. Si vous ramassez une bague qui contient un morceau de Voldemort, ne la mettez pas.

Le professeur Snape ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Draco fronça les sourcils, sa voix à lui aussi était inaudible, Merlin, personne ne pouvait brûler ces satanés insectes ?! Soudain, ce fut les lumières qui vacillèrent, le plafond bascula et un bruit sourd résonna à ses oreilles.

ᴥ

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Les draps et les meubles blancs baignaient dans un tranquille clair de lune. Draco se redressa assis et balaya la pièce déserte. Son regard tomba sur le journal solitaire posé sur la table de nuit, loin de la tonne de bonbons qui la recouvrait à son précédent passage.

En le ramassant, un morceau de parchemin glissa d'entre les pages, couvert par l'écriture du professeur Snape.

« _Tu as fait un excellent travail, nous avons non seulement l'Horcruxe mais également son emplacement. Vu l'endroit où tu te trouves, inutile_ _de_ _précise_ _r_ _que les séances sont suspendues le temps que je confectionne un meilleur catalyseur,_ _du moins_ _un qui n'exige pas que tu risques ta santé. »_

La vision forcée qui l'avait propulsé à l'infirmerie lui revint en mémoire et pour la seconde fois, l'absence de ses parents lui pesa, plus que d'habitude. Il imaginait le scandale qu'aurait provoqué son père en apprenant qu'on l'impliquait dans une entreprise aussi dangereuse. Sa mère n'aurait pas été en reste non plus.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait aucun parent qui avait l'autorité de défendre ses intérêts. Le professeur Snape faisait ce qu'il pouvait, mais il ne disposait d'aucun droit le concernant. Sa voix ne comptait pas plus que celles des autres.

Draco froissa le papier et attrapa _La Gazette du Sorcier_ pour se changer les idées. Raté. La une titrait une évasion massive d'Azkaban. Si cette guerre était une partie d'échec, alors Voldemort venait d'effectuer un mouvement décisif. D'autant plus que Bellatrix faisait partie des évadés.

Pour sa tante, il n'existait pas de plus grand honneur que de servir le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait sa trahison, même s'il était le fils de sa sœur adorée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la rajouter à la longue liste des sorciers à éviter.

Ce fut dans cette ambiance sombre qu'il retourna en cours, le mardi.

– Tiens, ce sont les notes d'hier, lui dit Granger à la fin du cours d'arithmancie qui terminait leur journée.

Draco prit la liasse de papiers que des marqueurs colorés divisaient par matière. Il les feuilletait machinalement pour vérifier que rien ne manquait quand un Serpentard de dernière année les arrêta.

– Je te cherchais, Malfoy, Ombrage t'attend à son bureau.

Il fronça les sourcils et rangea les papiers dans son sac. Granger le laissa à l'étage du dessus, continuant de monter pendant qu'il prenait le chemin du bureau d'Ombrage. Retrouver les chatons noyés dans leur dentelle lui procura un dégoût presque pire que le sourire de crapaud qu'Ombrage lui offrit en désignant la chaise face à elle.

– Mr Malfoy, avez-vous une idée de pourquoi j'ai demandé à vous voir ?

– Non, répondit-il d'un ton suggérant qu'il attendait une explication.

– Il se trouve que votre père fait beaucoup de bruit au Ministère et ce depuis le début de l'année. Il accuse Dumbledore de vous avoir retiré de sa garde sans qu'aucune décision de justice n'ait été prononcée. Par ailleurs, il menace de lancer des poursuites si vous ne retournez pas chez vous avant le premier jour des grandes vacances.

Ombrage versa du thé fumant dans deux gobelets et en poussa un vers lui. Draco l'attrapa machinalement, à peine distrait par la chaleur qui se diffusait sous ses doigts. Il ne craignait pas que son père réussisse. Il était une arme cruciale, et maintenant que l'Ordre le savait, jamais ses membres ne le laisseraient partir.

Avec un rictus maussade, Draco prit une gorgée de thé. Une saveur fruitée lui brûla la langue.

– Pourquoi avez-vous quitté le domaine familial ? demanda Ombrage.

En relevant le regard de son gobelet, Draco capta le sourire satisfait qu'Ombrage mit une demi-seconde de trop à dissimuler. Merde. Qu'est-ce… ? Il observa le thé fumant. Aucun goût, ni aucune odeur ne l'avait alerté, pourtant. Incolore, inodore. Du Veritaserum. Cette vieille pie n'avait pas osé ?! Il repoussa brusquement sa chaise en sortant sa baguette.

– Restez-ici, Mr Malfoy, ordonna Ombrage en l'imitant.

– J'ai à faire, répliqua-t-il. Puisque vous tenez tant que ça à discuter de futilités autour d'une tasse de thé, vous n'aurez qu'à me convoquer un autre jour. Sauf si vous avez une raison particulière de vouloir que reste ?

Ombrage était coincée, elle ne pouvait pas légalement admettre qu'elle avait drogué son thé et au tic agacé qui tira son visage, elle avait compris qu'il savait. Comme toujours, elle réussit à le surprendre en se rasseyant calmement.

– Aucune, allez-y.

Draco n'en attendit pas plus. Il s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau quand elle ajouta d'un ton mielleux :

– Nous avons tous des sujets dont nous ne désirons pas parler, après tout.

Draco claqua la porte en retenant une injure, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir baissé sa garde à ce point. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il cachait quelque chose, elle ne le lâcherait plus. Mais il y avait plus urgent. Il devait trouver un endroit où s'isoler le temps que le Veritaserum quitte ses veines.

La salle commune des Serpentards ? Non, se jeter dans la fosse aux serpents quand il serait aussi docile qu'un agneau était probablement la pire option. Il monta au septième étage, effectuant plusieurs détours pour éviter des groupes d'élèves. En arrivant devant le mur lisse cachant l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande, une espèce de brouillard s'était insinué entre lui et sa conscience. Il passa trois fois dans le couloir puis poussa la porte avec un léger soulagement.

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Potter, Granger et Weasley qui révisaient apparemment les sortilèges que Flitwick leur avait donnés.

– Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Ombrage m'a fait boire du Veritaserum, répondit-il d'un ton neutre, monotone. J'espérais rester seul jusqu'à ce que la potion cesse de faire effet.

Draco sentait une partie de lui bouillonner sans arriver à en déterminer la raison. L'idée de partir s'évanouit dans le brouillard et il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil proche, plaquant ses paumes contre son front. Il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui échappait. Quelque chose de crucial. Et cette sensation de faire une erreur catastrophique. Mais laquelle ?

– Du Veritaserum ? répéta Potter, rompant le silence.

– Oui.

– Tu as raison, mieux vaut que tu restes ici, dans ce cas.

Potter se tourna vers Granger et Weasley, préoccupé.

– Si Ombrage commence à utiliser du Veritaserum sur les élèves… il faudra avertir les autres à la prochaine réunion de l'A.D..

– Bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour…

Weasley termina sa phrase par un signe de tête en direction de Draco.

– Rien, que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? répondit Granger. Les effets du Veritaserum s'estomperont seuls.

– Je veux dire que – il baissa la voix – vous ne pensez pas qu'on pourrait enfin savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment ? Il est de notre côté parce qu'il n'a pas le choix, un Serpentard cherche toujours des alliés, même s'il les déteste. Mais au fond…

– Ron, c'est hors de question qu'on l'interroge, dit Potter sur le même ton. Jamais je ne ferais ça à Hermione ou à toi, alors à Malfoy non plus.

– C'est différent. Tu nous fais confiance.

Potter hésita, puis jeta un regard vers Draco qui fixait le sol, inexpressif.

– Je lui fais confiance.

Weasley se renfrogna.

– Très bien, pas de question.

Les Gryffondors reprirent leur entraînement de sortilège. Le premier quart d'heure s'écoula sans vagues. Puis Weasley relança la conversation, sans vraiment prendre garde à ce que Draco ne les entende pas.

– Quand même, vous ne vous posez pas de questions ? On pourrait lui demander des trucs inoffensifs, par exemple, qu'est-ce qui effraie un Malfoy ? Comme ça s'il redevient insupportable…

– J'ignore ce que mon père craint, en dehors du Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit Draco, les faisant se retourner, mais en ce qui me concerne, il y a beaucoup de choses. Le pire, c'est que mes actes finissent par détruire le nom et la famille Malfoy. Ou blessent mes parents. Leur position auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres doit déjà être suffisamment instable par ma faute.

Même à travers le brouillard, cette possibilité le plongea dans un profond mal-être. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains en tentant de le chasser. La Salle sur Demande était redevenue silencieuse, pas une formule, ni un murmure ne lui parvenait.

Un long moment s'écoula encore avant que Draco ne retrouve les idées claires. En voyant les trois Gryffondors installés dans des fauteuils, à réviser dieu savait quel cours, il plissa ses yeux gris avec la sensation d'une claque en pleine figure.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? lança-t-il immédiatement.

– Ça y est, plus de potion, commenta Ron en tournant une page. Tu étais plus sympa quand tu détaillais à quel point tu nous aimais, que tu n'aurais pas tenu une seconde sans nous et que tu nous étais tellement redevable.

– Même sous la torture, je n'aurais pas dit ça Weasley, répliqua Draco.

– Ouais, dommage. On ne t'a rien demandé si tu veux savoir. Maintenant je me dis qu'on a bien fait. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on aurait aimé la réponse.

ᴥ

La réplique d'Ombrage pour découvrir ce que Draco cachait ne se fit pas attendre. Le surlendemain, un groupe de Serpentards toutes années confondues – qui appartenaient à une prétendue brigade inquisitoriale – ne le lâchaient plus d'une semelle, leur robes de sorcier épinglées d'un I argenté. Brigade inquisitoriale ; autrement dit, des émissaires d'Ombrage.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son repas de midi, Draco n'avait pas pu se débarrasser une seule fois des ombres massives qui le suivaient jusqu'à la porte de ses cours. Et ils ne faisaient même pas semblant d'être là par hasard. Aucune finesse. En revanche, ils étaient terriblement efficaces, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Il attrapa Colin Crivey, qui quittait la Grande Salle en discutant passionnément avec son frère Denis.

– Dis à Potter que je ne pourrai pas assister à l'A.D. ce soir, lui glissa-t-il en s'assurant que les Serpentards qui le suivaient n'en captent pas un mot.

Colin acquiesça timidement, puis reprit son chemin et sa discussion à voix basse. Draco s'installa devant une assiette étincelante et tira le plat le plus proche. Il bouillonnait intérieurement de se priver d'une séance de l'A.D.. Cet entraînement s'était révélé très utile, en dépit du choix de leur « professeur ». Professeur Potter.

Ridicule.

Cependant, c'était sans compter les ressources des Gryffondors. Juste avant son dernier cours, botanique avec les Serdaigles, le trio l'interpella.

– Des Serpentards te suivent, dit directement Potter en jetant un coup d'œil aux concernés, qui les dévisageaient depuis l'autre bout de la serre.

– Très observateur. Tu as une solution à me proposer où vous vous êtes juste déplacés pour discuter ?

– Oui, j'ai une solution.

Pris de court, Draco ne trouva aucune réplique. Il se contenta de regarder Potter sortir un morceau de tissu de son sac. La texture était particulière, proche de celle de l'eau.

– C'est une cape d'invisibilité, expliqua Potter. Elle devrait t'aider à semer les Serpentards.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de lui demander où il s'en était procuré une, et comme il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de la _brigade inquisitoriale_ dessus, il la rangea dans son sac. Avec un signe de tête, il quitta les Gryffondors pour rejoindre le professeur Chourave.

Le soir, il n'eut qu'à se rendre dans les toilettes, se dissimuler sous la cape – stupéfait par sa qualité – et abandonna les Serpentards, en ricanant à l'idée qu'ils passeraient leur soirée devant les toilettes.

Il put rejoindre la Salle sur Demande sans difficulté et se débarrassa de la cape pendant que Potter mettait les autres en garde contre Ombrage.

– Il est possible qu'elle utilise du Veritaserum pour faire parler l'un d'entre nous. Soyez prudent si elle vous propose à boire et prenez garde que personne ne vous voit entrer dans la Salle sur Demande.

Cette nouvelle provoqua des murmures inquiets mais tous acceptèrent le risque de poursuivre les séances. Ils reprirent donc l'entraînement qu'ils avaient entamé la fois précédente.

– Tu dois te concentrer sur un souvenir heureux, répéta Potter à Draco pour ce qui était sans doute la quinzième fois.

– Je ne suis pas amnésique, Potter, grinça-t-il en abaissant sa baguette. Je manque seulement de stock, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Impossible de former un Patronus, pas même la brume argentée que la moitié parvenaient à produire. Le plus frustrant étant de se faire dépasser par des greluches comme Lavande Brown ou Cho Chang.

Potter le laissa en paix pour aller accueillir Denis Crivey qui venait d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande.

– Colin sera en retard, dit-il à Potter. Il m'a dit qu'Ombrage l'avait convoqué dans son bureau.

Potter et les membres de l'A.D. proches d'eux échangèrent un regard anxieux. Denis les observa avec curiosité, sans comprendre la gravité de ce qu'il venait de dire. Peu à peu, un silence tendu s'insinua dans la Salle sur Demande, interrompant les entraînements. Draco se maudit. Colin. Il avait envoyé Colin avertir Potter, Granger et Weasley. Les Serpentards ne pouvaient pas intercepter le message, le messager en revanche…

– Elle va obtenir nos noms si elle l'interroge, finit par grincer Zacharias Smith.

– Tant qu'elle ne nous prend pas sur le fait, elle n'a aucune preuve, dit lentement Potter qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, partez !

Ce fut comme s'ils avaient attendu l'autorisation pour se précipiter dehors. Dans la ruée, Draco nota que Potter retenait Granger et Weasley. Que fabriquait-il cette fois ? Profitant du bordel sans nom, Draco s'enveloppa dans la cape d'invisibilité et revint sur ses pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? demanda Granger dès que la salle se fut vidée.

– Ombrage va se précipiter ici à l'instant où Colin lui aura parlé de la réunion, elle va vouloir nous coincer sur le fait. Si elle nous trouve, elle le laissera partir, c'est nous les vrais responsables après tout. Et puis…

Potter désigna la liste contenant tous leurs noms et retint Weasley quand il voulut la décrocher.

– Il faut qu'elle la trouve, comme ça elle n'aura pas besoin d'utiliser du Veritaserum.

Granger acquiesça alors que Weasley passait de l'un à l'autre, les sourcils froncés. Sous sa cape, Draco ne voyait pas non plus où Potter voulait en venir.

– Bon, elle trouve la liste, et alors ?

– Avec du Veritaserum, Ombrage obtiendra tous les noms, expliqua Granger avec un coup d'œil anxieux vers l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande.

– Oui, et ?

– Malfoy n'y est pas, dit Potter avec une pointe d'agacement, et il vaut mieux qu'il ne soit pas impliqué. Donner à Ombrage un prétexte pour l'interroger serait la pire idée possible. Si elle apprend que l'Ordre utilise le Glyphe de Malfoy et qu'elle le répète au Ministère, Voldemort va forcément réagir.

– À ce compte-là, même nous en savons trop, dit Granger. Ce qui ne nous laisse pas beaucoup le choix, Ombrage ne doit en aucun cas utiliser de Veritaserum.

– De toute façon, Dumbledore ne laissera pas Ombrage faire ça, tenta de les rassurer Weasley alors qu'il semblait être le plus inquiet des trois.

– Je doute que Dumbledore puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour nous, on a enfreint des règles imposées par le ministère. Il risquerait de s'attirer…

La porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit en cognant le mur avec fracas. Ombrage entra, suivie par un Colin Crivey à l'air absent et par les Serpentards de sa brigade inquisitoriale. Cependant, elle perdit son sourire victorieux devant la salle complètement vide, à l'exception des trois Gryffondors.

– Fouillez la pièce, ordonna-t-elle sèchement à sa brigade, et tous les trois, vous allez venir avec moi, dans le bureau du directeur. Nous allons avoir une petite explication.

Draco s'écarta pour éviter une collision avec Pansy Parkinson qui avançait résolument vers lui. Son regard méchant fixait la liste accrochée au mur. Toujours aussi observatrice.

– Professeur ! s'exclama-t-elle en la décrochant. Professeur, je pense que ceci pourrait vous intéresser.

Ombrage tendit la main pour qu'elle lui remette la liste, le trio de Gryffondor attendant nerveusement à côté d'elle.

– Bien, très bien, la félicita Ombrage en retrouvant son sourire ravi. Vingt points pour Serpentard. Si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit d'autre, attendez-moi devant le bureau du directeur.

Elle sortit en entraînant Potter, Weasley et Granger avec elle. Avant de quitter la salle à son tour, Draco observa les fouilles vaines mais méticuleuses de la brigade inquisitoriale. Ils étaient tellement désireux de se faire bien voir que s'en devenait pathétique.

Les Gryffondors par contre… eh bien, ils avaient protégé les intérêts de l'Ordre comme de braves petits toutous. Parce que c'était bien pour l'Ordre, tout ce cirque. Pas pour lui, si ? Non. Bien sûr que non, Potter et ses poteaux ne se battaient pas pour lui. Tout comme Draco doutait qu'ils n'aient pas profité du Veritaserum pour l'interroger.

Mais par Merlin, il n'aurait même pas dû douter. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à être convaincu ?

ᴥ

Le lendemain, il apprit que Dumbledore s'était porté responsable de leurs agissements et avait quitté Poudlard. Pour Draco, cela signifiait une fin temporaire des séances de vision forcée. Pour les membres de l'A.D., qu'ils avaient échappé de peu au renvoi. Ils écopèrent tout de même d'une retenue où les fameuses plumes d'Ombrage reprirent du service et Draco se félicita de ne pas avoir signé cette liste.

Les BUSE qui approchaient accaparaient déjà tout son temps libre, alors perdre des heures à charcuter sa propre main avec une plume ensorcelée, tout ça sous le sourire exécrable d'Ombrage, très peu pour lui.

Même les cours se changeaient peu à peu en révisions des sujets les plus susceptibles de tomber aux examens. En dehors du temps que Draco réservait aux potions, il concentra ses efforts sur les sortilèges et l'épreuve de défense contre les forces du Mal. L'intérêt de la Botanique lui paraissait également plus claire. Suivre mécaniquement les instructions de fabrication d'une potion était une chose, connaître en profondeur les ingrédients qui la composaient, où et comment les récolter et leurs effets en était une autre. Il était certain que le professeur Snape maîtrisait également cet aspect.

– Où est ce maudit livre de sortilège ? grogna Crabbe.

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il retournait le dortoir sans réussir à mettre la main sur son manuel. Blaise finit par passer la tête par la porte.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends Crabbe ? dit-il d'un ton agacé.

– Je ne trouve pas mon manuel, répliqua-t-il.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regarder sous le lit de Goyle, là où se trouvait le livre, Draco le déplaça d'un discret coup de baguette. Un petit _Winga_ _r_ _dium_ _Leviosa_ et Crabbe tournait en bourrique pour une bonne heure. En croisant le regard de Blaise, Draco sut que celui-ci avait compris son petit manège.

Il haussa les sourcils, attendant une réaction, mais Blaise roula des yeux et ressortit du dortoir.

Juste avant que la porte se referme, Draco l'entendit lancer : « N'attendez pas Crabbe, il en a pour la soirée ». Avec un sourire en coin, Draco replongea dans _De la confection des potions_ tout en gardant un œil sur le manuel de sortilège pour s'assurer qu'il resterait hors de portée de Crabbe.

Il faisait ça pour son bien ; après tout les BUSE commençaient le lendemain matin, et il est connu que réviser à la dernière minute est une mauvaise idée.

ᴥ

La toute dernière épreuve des BUSE promettait d'être également la plus ennuyeuse. Histoire de la magie. Autrement dit, un long questionnaire sur les monologues fatigants du professeur Binns. Pourtant cet examen fut le plus singulier, et pas à cause des questions sur la communauté des mages du Liechtenstein, plutôt parce que, alors que les ultimes minutes s'écoulaient sous le grattement des plumes, Potter se mit à crier.

Tous les candidats cessèrent de composer, d'abord muets de stupeur. Potter bascula de sa chaise. Son cri s'interrompit brutalement lorsqu'il heurta le sol, une main plaquée contre sa cicatrice.

– Du calme, du calme ! lança l'examinateur, un vieux sorcier du nom de Manchebank, en levant les mains dans l'espoir de faire taire les murmures. L'épreuve n'est pas terminée, retournez à vos questionnaires.

Mais personne n'obéit. Le professeur Manchebank vint aider Potter à se relever, mais celui-ci s'éloigna de lui. Il tourna sur lui-même à la recherche de quelqu'un et s'arrêta sur Draco, pâle et tremblant. Draco fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

L'autre examinateur accompagna Potter dans le hall tandis que Manchebank forçait le silence dans la Grande Salle. Lentement, le grattement des plumes reprit, mais la concentration générale semblait avoir laissé place à une agitation souterraine. Potter ne revint pas.

Lorsque, enfin, le sablier indiquant le temps restant cessa de s'écouler, le raclement des chaises envahit la Grande Salle. Draco abandonna sa copie et se fraya un chemin vers la sortie. Granger l'avait devancé, elle parlait avec Potter dans un coin du hall, à voix basse. Weasley les rejoignit en même temps que lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? lança-t-il avant que qui que ce soit ait pu en placer une. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Une nouvelle fois, Draco croisa brièvement le regard du survivant.

– C'était Voldemort, dit-il, hésitant. Il est au Département des mystères.

– Au ministère ? dit Draco, sceptique. Sous le nez des Aurors, alors qu'il fait profil bas depuis son retour ?

– Ce n'est pas la première fois, il cherche quelque chose là-bas. On pense que c'est l'arme que l'Ordre du Phénix protège.

– Il essaie de la voler ?

– Ce n'est pas… Non, je ne crois pas.

Draco sentit sa patience s'effriter.

– Crache le morceau, Potter.

– Écoute Malfoy, il… commença-t-il avec une expression désolée.

Pendant que Potter cherchait péniblement comment achever sa phrase, Draco dut rassembler toute sa patience pour ne pas le secouer violemment. Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire le concernait clairement.

– Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai vu Voldemort au Département des mystères, il n'était pas seul.

– Qui ? dit aussitôt Draco, glacé.

– Malfoy, essaie de te rappeler que c'est sûrement un piège pour t'attirer là-bas.

– _Qui ?!_

Il était à deux doigts d'étrangler Potter – d'ailleurs il l'aurait fait si l'envoyer dans la tombe n'avait pas enterré toutes ses informations avec lui. Puis il commença un décompte dans sa tête, jurant que s'il n'avait pas la réponse avant que…

– Voldemort est avec ta mère.

Draco le fixa un instant, le choc presque aussitôt balayé par la colère. Le professeur Snape avait assuré qu'elle était en sécurité.

– Pourquoi sont-ils là-bas ? dit-il d'un ton dangereusement bas.

– Il l'accuse de t'avoir aidé à fuir… il veut… il veut se servir d'elle pour te retrouver, mais elle… elle refuse de te mettre en danger.

Sa colère fut soufflée comme la flamme d'une bougie, ne laissant que l'horrible non-dit qu'il percevait derrière les mots de Potter.

– Il est en train de la torturer, fit Draco d'une voix blanche.

Personne ne le contredit.

– Il essaye de t'atteindre, dit Granger d'un ton tremblant, mais Draco s'éloignait déjà en direction des cachots.

Les Gryffondors le rattrapèrent tout au fond du couloir. Les torches qui crépitaient dans le silence ne parvenaient pas à dissiper le froid.

– Dobby !

– Tu n'as rien écouté ou quoi ? s'exclama Weasley. C'est peut-être un piège !

– Plus que « peut-être », siffla Draco en tirant sa baguette. Tu préconises quoi, Weasley ? Laisser Voldemort la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne cinglée ou qu'il la tue ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'on ressent sous un Doloris ? Ouvre-la encore, je serais ravi de te le montrer.

Il se tourna vers Dobby qui avait reculé de plusieurs pas devant sa fureur, ses grandes oreilles tombant de chaque côté de sa tête.

– Emmène-moi auprès de ma mère.

Les gros yeux verts de Dobby s'emplirent d'effroi et il recula encore, se rapprochant du mur. Au premier geste qu'il fit pour s'y cogner, Granger bondit et l'immobilisa pour l'empêcher de se punir.

– Dobby ne peut pas, Dobby ne peut pas, couina misérablement l'elfe.

– Oublie ce que t'ont dit Snape et Dumbledore, répliqua Draco en arrachant les minuscules bras de l'elfe à Granger pour le forcer à le regarder. Tu dois m'emmener à elle.

– Dobby ne peut pas, continua-t-il à psalmodier. Dobby ne peut pas…

Draco serra rageusement les poings sans se soucier de le blesser. Il gaspillait de précieuses secondes, des secondes de souffrance pour sa mère.

– C'est un ordre ! s'emporta-t-il. Si tu n'obéis pas, Dobby…

L'elfe couina de peur et de douleur, au bord des larmes, et Granger força Draco à le relâcher.

– Disparais alors, cracha Draco, puisque tu ne sers à rien !

– Il n'y est pour rien ! s'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Mais Dobby avait déjà transplané dans un crac qui résonna longuement entre les murs humides des cachots. Fulminant, Draco se mit à faire les cent pas en cherchant une alternative pour se rendre au ministère. Le réseau de cheminées serait l'idéal. Pas par le bureau de Dumbledore, puisque celui-ci était condamné. Ombrage alors ? Elle communiquait constamment avec Fudge, aucun doute qu'elle possédait un stock de poudre de cheminette. Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que le crapaud rose quitte son trou.

Sa mère n'avait pas le temps.

Le moment était venu d'utiliser la faveur que Potter lui devait. Il savait que cette histoire de Branchiflore payerait un jour ou l'autre.

– Je vais au ministère. Tous les trois, vous allez vous débrouiller pour sortir Ombrage de son bureau le temps que j'utilise sa cheminée.

Granger devint livide.

– Tu vas te faire tuer, dit-elle en jetant un regard désespéré à Potter qui secoua négativement la tête.

– On te suit Malfoy.

Draco fronça les sourcils mais se mit aussitôt en chemin, surpris de ne même pas avoir eu à négocier ou utiliser la faveur que Potter lui devait pour le forcer à l'aider. Durant tous les étages jusqu'au bureau d'Ombrage, il entendit les Gryffondors se disputer à voix basse dans son dos, mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. L'angoisse le coupait du monde. Une fois à destination, ils se séparèrent au milieu du couloir. Draco se dissimula en attendant que le trio fasse diversion et une formidable explosion fit vibrer le sol et les murs.

Ombrage jaillit de son bureau, furieuse, et Draco en profita pour s'y introduire. La poudre de cheminette était cachée dans un petit pot de porcelaine moche, posé sur la cheminée. Il en jeta une poignée dans l'âtre qui s'illumina de vert.

L'estomac retourné par la peur, il fit un pas à l'intérieur, aussitôt précipité dans un tourbillon qui renforça sa nausée. Le voyage bref le recracha dans l'immense atrium du ministère. Un silence absolu régnait et étrangement, toutes les cheminées alentour étaient éteintes.

Ignorant l'instinct qui lui criait que l'absence de personnel était anormale, Draco se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, écrasé par le sauvetage impossible qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer. Et il devait réussir au plus vite.

Il sursauta quand une lumière émeraude embrasa la cheminée à sa gauche et s'arrêta net en voyant Weasley en sortir, suivi par Granger et Potter qui retira ses lunettes pour nettoyer la suie qui s'y était fixée.

– Venez, dit Potter en les replaçant sur son nez. C'est par là.

Draco ne bougea pas.

– Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez ici ?

– On est tous d'accord pour dire que si tu y vas seul, c'est du suicide. Alors on est venu aider, dit Weasley, histoire d'augmenter les chances, tu vois ?

Non, il ne voyait pas. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils risquaient leurs vies pour lui ou pour sa mère. Les Gryffondors n'avaient rien à y gagner et tout à y perdre. Qu'ils soient là défiait toute logique. Pourtant ils se dirigeaient d'un pas ferme vers les ascenseurs. Pour ne pas se faire distancer, Draco pressa le pas. Les grilles dorées s'ouvrirent lentement, trop lentement à son goût. À l'intérieur Potter pressa le bouton du niveau neuf et l'ascenseur entama sa descente grinçante.

– L'accueil était désert, fit Granger.

– Sans ça, Voldemort ne serait pas ici, répondit Draco.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa et une voix annonça : « Département des mystères ». Le cœur battant, Draco pointa sa baguette devant lui et sortit le premier dans un long couloir où s'alignaient des torches. À l'autre bout, une porte noire et lisse leur faisait face.

– C'est là, murmura Potter en passant devant lui.

Il eut une hésitation au moment de franchir la porte, puis entra dans une salle circulaire où tout, du sol au plafond était noir. S'alignant sur les murs, une vingtaine d'autres portes, toutes identiques, et uniquement séparées par des chandeliers aux flammes bleues, froides.

– Et maintenant ? dit Weasley.

– Maintenant, on cherche le bon chemin, répondit Potter.

Ils firent volte-face quand la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés claqua. Dans un grondement terrifiant, la pièce pivota sur elle-même, imprimant la lumière bleue des chandeliers dans leur rétine, comme un trait qui peignait les murs.

– Ils veulent nous perdre, comprit Granger.

Draco serra les dents avec frustration. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer. D'un geste sec, il releva la manche couvrant son Glyphe. Ce qu'il faisait maintenant concernait Voldemort, alors il espérait une vision qui le guiderait.

Durant d'accablantes secondes, il se concentra sur la porte noire, lisse, devant lui, avec l'impression que cela ne menait à rien. Puis une pulsation dans son bras lui redonna confiance. Lorsque la salle recommença à tourner, ce n'étaient plus les murs qui vacillaient.

 _Potter, Weasley et Granger se tenaient dans cette même salle, mais Lovegood, Londubat et la sœur de Weasley les accompagnaient. Il les vit essayer plusieurs portes que Granger marquait d'une croix enflammée pour empêcher la salle de les désorienter._

– _C'est elle ! s'exclama soudain Potter devant une pièce remplie d'horloges brillantes, du simple réveil de voyage à l'antique pendule de salon._

Un effort de volonté surhumain permit à Draco de rompre la vision. Il avait les informations qu'il voulait.

– Essayez les portes, ordonna-t-il en se redressant, Granger marque-les pour qu'on ne perde pas notre temps avec celles déjà vues. Cherchez une salle avec des horloges.

– C'était une vision de ton Glyphe ? le questionna Weasley, curieux. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

– Mes visions me montrent une sorte d'époque alternative, finit-il par répondre, et comme ce n'est pas le moment, tu devras te contenter de ça, Weasley.

Draco se détourna. L'incohérence de sa vision le préoccupait. Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas partie du groupe ? Que fabriquaient Lovegood et Londubat au Département des mystères ? Et surtout, quelles circonstances les avaient poussés à venir ? Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de sa mère. Pourtant, ils étaient là… Tout clochait.

Seulement partager ses doutes risquait de faire fuir la seule aide qu'il avait, alors Draco garda le silence.

– Là ! s'exclama Granger.

Tous les quatre s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce ornée d'horloges aux tics-tacs hypnotisants. Potter les guida entre les rangées de tables comme s'il avait déjà fait ce chemin des milliers de fois. Enfin, ils débouchèrent dans une dernière salle, aussi vaste que l'atrium du ministère. D'immenses étagères où s'alignaient des globes de verre poussiéreux remplissaient les lieux.

– C'est par ici que Voldemort était, murmura Potter en sortant à son tour sa baguette. Près de la rangée quatre-vingt-dix-sept.

Prudemment, ils progressèrent, les yeux rivés sur les numéros des étagères, tous les sens en alerte. Quatre-vingt-quatre… quatre-vingt-cinq… Draco sentit son estomac se contracter. S'ils étaient si proches, pourquoi ce silence ? Ils avaient l'effet de surprise pour eux… non ?

– Quatre-vingt-dix-sept ! murmura Granger.

Draco la dépassa précipitamment et se posta à l'extrémité de la rangée. Elle était aussi déserte que le reste du ministère.

– Tu es certain que c'était bien ici ? dit-il à Potter.

– Oui. Quelque part… par ici.

Les sourcils froncés, Potter scruta l'allée suivante, puis celle d'encore après, avant de revenir vers eux, silencieux. Le doute qui avait saisi Draco lorsqu'il était entré dans cet endroit trop calme se renforça. Potter et Granger l'interrogèrent du regard en attendant sa décision. Il savait ce que les deux pensaient ; sa mère n'était pas là.

Il fut presque reconnaissant à Weasley de briser le silence.

– Venez voir ça.

Il observait l'un des globes poussiéreux. Une étiquette collée dessus portait l'inscription :

 _S.P.T. à A.P.W.B.D_

 _Seigneur des Ténèbres_

 _et (?) Harry Potter_

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– A.P.W.B.D. Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, traduisit lentement Draco, ça vous devez le savoir. Seulement on dirait… Prends-la, Potter.

Le survivant hésita, puis ramassa la sphère qui brillait d'une faible lueur. Rien ne se passa. Il frottait le verre pour le débarrasser de la poussière lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans leur dos, une voix douloureusement familière :

– Bien. Je vais vous dire comment les choses vont se dérouler maintenant. Potter, tu vas gentiment donner ça à Draco, et Draco, tu vas nous suivre. Sans discuter.

Draco garda ses yeux gris sur l'orbe et s'appliqua à ne rien laisser paraître de sa terreur, sachant que les Gryffondors observaient sûrement sa réaction. En cas d'extrême urgence, il appellerait Dobby pour s'enfuir, comme il l'avait prévu à la base.

– Donne-moi ça, marmonna-t-il à Potter en lui lançant un regard appuyé pour qu'il ne proteste pas.

Finalement, il se retourna pour faire face à son père, dissimulé sous sa cagoule de Mangemort. Il n'était pas seul. En tout, les ennemis devaient être une douzaine. Autant pour son effet de surprise. On les attendait.

– Où est-elle ?

– Je t'ai demandé de venir sans discuter, répliqua doucement Lucius.

– Allons, allons Draco. Tu as suffisamment fait attendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, fit une voix féminine, désagréable.

Bellatrix. Draco réprima un frisson. Rester. Calme.

– C'est vous qui n'avez pas compris, répondit-il en levant la sphère devant lui. Une réponse de travers, un sort, et j'explose votre précieuse prophétie.

Il n'était pas absolument certain qu'il s'agisse réellement d'une prophétie, mais de toutes ses connaissances, c'était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Alors autant tenter le bluff. S'il réussissait, ce serait à son avantage, sinon, la menace de briser l'orbe tenait toujours.

– C'est qu'il est toujours aussi intelligent, le petit Draco, lança Bellatrix, d'un ton complaisant au possible.

Draco leva un peu plus la sphère et Lucius fit signe à sa tante de se taire.

– Où est ma mère ? répéta-t-il.

– Son idiotie l'a condam… commença Bellatrix.

– Tais-toi ! s'exclama Lucius. Draco, suis-nous et tu auras toutes tes réponses. Je ne veux pas avoir à t'emmener de force. Ton cas est déjà suffisamment difficile à défendre auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?! répliqua-t-il en haussant le ton, la main crispée autour de la prophétie, si fort qu'elle aurait pu se briser entre ses doigts.

Lucius resta immobile, silencieux. À côté de lui, Bellatrix perdit patience et s'écria d'une voix suraiguë :

– _Accio prophétie !_

– _Protego !_ répliqua Potter en élevant une barrière entre eux.

– JE T'AI DIT DE NE _PAS_ FAIRE ÇA ! rugit Lucius. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de briser la prophétie !

– Oh, tu ne veux pas la voir exploser en miettes contre le sol ?! Dans ce cas je te donne trois secondes pour répondre, siffla Draco avec colère.

– Elle est morte ! explosa Lucius, dans un mélange de douleur et de fureur.

Un vertige lui donna l'impression de chuter dans un abîme. Draco fit un pas en arrière et resserra sa prise sur l'orbe qu'il sentait lui échapper.

– Tu l'as laissé la tuer… ?

– Non, elle s'est tuée seule, répliqua Lucius, le jour où elle t'a envoyé à Dumbledore. Elle avait fait un Serment Inviolable, celui de ne pas trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour t'aider. C'était la condition pour que notre Seigneur ne l'éloigne pas du manoir. Il soupçonnait que son amour pour toi serait plus fort que sa loyauté. Il avait raison…

Ce fut comme si tout prenait enfin un sens. Cette séparation qui ressemblait trop à des adieux, elle qui refusait de l'accompagner, Dobby qui répétait qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner la chercher et Snape évasif chaque fois qu'il réclamait des nouvelles. Elle n'était plus là. Plus depuis qu'il avait quitté le manoir.

L'air de la pièce sembla disparaître, quelque chose en lui qui implosait, ses yeux le brûlaient. Il vit les étagères, les globes lumineux et les Mangemorts se brouiller comme une peinture sous la pluie.

– Ta mère a fait une erreur, elle s'est laissée aveugler parce qu'elle t'aimait, Draco, parce qu'elle voulait que tu sois en sûreté. Elle n'a pas compris que ceux qui s'opposent au Seigneur des Ténèbres courent le plus grand danger. Il y a encore une place pour toi dans ses projets, fit douloureusement Lucius en tendant la main vers lui. Tu auras ta chance de réparer tes erreurs. Tu peux encore tout arranger. Reviens avec nous.

Sans se détacher du regard brouillé de son père, Draco fit un pas en arrière et fracassa la prophétie par terre. Une silhouette fantomatique s'en éleva, mais Draco levait déjà sa baguette vers les étagères.

– _C_ _ONFRINGO_ _!_

Son explosion désespérée entraîna le fracas de centaines de globes de verre et l'étagère bascula sur le groupe de Mangemorts qui transplana pour les encercler. Il aurait voulu que l'explosion soit mille fois plus puissante, pour les emporter, pour réduire cette endroit en cendres, et eux avec.

– _Reducto !_ s'exclama la voix de Potter dans le dos de Draco.

Le sortilège frôla son coude et détruisit l'étagère devant eux. On poussa Draco à s'engouffrer par le nouveau passage, dans le chaos des silhouettes fantomatiques dansant sur le sol et des étagères qui s'effondraient comme d'immenses dominos.

Les sortilèges fusaient vers eux, leurs charmes du bouclier les protégeraient un temps, mais le surnombre des Mangemorts finirait par avoir raison d'eux.

– Dobby, souffla Draco, aussi inaudible dans les fracas que s'il avait hurlé.

L'elfe apparut aussitôt, au moment où d'autres silhouettes transplanaient autour d'eux. Sirius, Lupin, Kingsley, Tonks… les sorts pleuvaient dans tous les sens, explosant, renversant les étagères. Draco se retourna vers Dobby.

Mais un trait rouge fusa sur l'elfe pour neutraliser leur seul moyen de sortie.

Un sort qui ne venait ni des membres de l'Ordre, ni des Gryffondors protégea Dobby in-extremis, et une fraction de seconde avant de disparaître, Draco croisa le regard gris de son père.

Le retour à Poudlard fut brutal, plus brutal qu'un voyage dans le Magicobus, laissant derrière eux le fracas des explosions. Le hall brillait chaleureusement, paisible. Draco s'effondra sur les marches de marbre.

– Dobby… Dobby a prévenu le professeur Snape… Dobby savait que Draco Malfoy aurait été contre… mais Dobby…

– Tu nous as sauvé la vie, Dobby, dit Granger d'un ton apaisant en jetant des regards inquiets vers Draco.

Il crispa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, combattant les larmes et la boule dans sa gorge qui le faisait suffoquer.

– Va aider, Dobby, dit-il sans réussir à maîtriser sa voix. Assure-toi qu'aucun Mangemort n'échappe à Azkaban.

– Tu es sûr de vouloir que tous les Mangemorts soient capturés ? demanda prudemment Weasley. Il y a ton père dans le lot.

Le tumulte des émotions qui se fracassaient en lui avait noyé la colère, mais cette simple phrase suffit à la faire ressurgir, vive, brûlante. Le sort fusa et Weasley fit un bond pour esquiver le trait explosif. Derrière lui, le marbre se fissura et une vague de chaleur les enveloppa.

– _Ça fait des mois qu'elle est morte_ ! Ils le savaient _tous !_ Snape, Dumbledore, _même Dobby !_ Ils se sont tous foutus de moi ! Je n'avais qu'elle !

– C'est précisément pour ça que j'ai gardé le silence sur ce qui était arrivé à Narcissa, dit une voix mesurée.

Tous les quatre se tournèrent vers le couloir des cachots. Le professeur Snape avançait vers eux, l'air sombre. Draco vacilla et s'adossa contre la rambarde de pierre de l'escalier. Il se sentait trahi, vidé, la colère l'avait abandonné aussi brusquement qu'elle avait éclaté, ne laissant que le désespoir. Sa mère était morte. Il l'avait perdue, définitivement.

– J'attendais que tu sois prêt, poursuivit le professeur Snape, que tu aies réalisé que tu n'es pas seul.

Pas seul ? Alors que tous lui mentaient ou se servaient de lui comme d'une arme ? Draco voulut afficher du mépris, du dégoût, ou n'importe quelle expression susceptible d'insulter Snape, au lieu de ça, il sentit ses lèvres trembler. Le contrôle lui échappait. Il serra les dents, refusant de céder aux larmes, mais se sachant incapable de parler. Il pouvait à peine respirer.

– Dumbledore et moi sommes les seuls à blâmer, insista le professeur Snape. Dobby a simplement suivi les ordres, les derniers que ta mère lui ait donnés. Il s'agissait de te protéger, que ça te plaise ou non. Comment crois-tu que tu aurais réagi si, juste avant de t'envoyer chez Black, je t'avais appris ce qui était arrivé à ta mère ? Tu la croyais vivante et tu avais déjà l'impression d'avoir tout perdu.

– Mentir et obliger quelqu'un à rester dans l'ignorance, ce n'est pas le protéger, intervint Potter. C'est de la lâcheté. S'il avait su la vérité, Voldemort n'aurait pas pu utiliser ça contre lui.

Le professeur Snape se tourna vers lui.

– Oh, vraiment ? Et comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'y est-il pris ? Je suppose qu'il a finalement détecté la connexion qui vous liait, vous a envoyé une prétendue vision et que vous avez sauté droit dans son piège comme des imbéciles. Dans ce cas, Potter, notez que si vous n'aviez pas négligé vos leçons d'occlumantie, nous n'en serions pas là, à réparer vos erreurs.

– Notez que _l'Ordre_ est en train d'affronter les Mangemorts, pas vous, répliqua-t-il entre ses dents.

– Ce n'est pas mon rôle.

Sans un mot, Draco les laissa à leur dispute. Il monta l'escalier puis marcha sans destination précise en tête, juste pour mettre de la distance entre lui et le reste. Il finit au septième étage, devant le mur lisse qui donnait accès à la Salle sur Demande. Il n'y était plus entré depuis qu'Ombrage avait découvert l'A.D..

Lorsque la porte apparut, elle le conduisit dans un décor de salon ; une cheminée, des fauteuils, une petite table avec des livres. L'endroit était petit et doucement éclairé. Draco se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

Il n'eut droit qu'à quelques minutes de solitude avant que la porte du salon s'ouvre une nouvelle fois pour laisser entrer les trois Gryffondors.

– Tu as disparu dans le couloir du septième étage, alors je me doutais que tu serais là, dit Potter.

Draco réagit à peine quand Potter lui donna le morceau de parchemin qu'il avait à la main. Dessus, une encre mouvante retraçait chaque recoin du château et les personnes qui s'y trouvaient, étiquetées par leurs noms. La plupart des élèves étaient dans leur salle commune, excepté les préfets en patrouille. Il lut aussi le nom « Severus Snape » qui s'activait dans son laboratoire de potions. Cette carte valait son pesant d'or.

– Ça, une cape d'invisibilité, un Retourneur de Temps, marmonna-t-il. On peut savoir qui te fournit ?

– Le Retourneur de Temps était à Hermione. Cette carte, c'est mon père, Lupin, Sirius et… et Pettigrow les créateurs. La cape d'invisibilité appartenait à mon père.

– Attends, elle appartenait à ton père… et elle marche toujours ?

– Tu l'as bien vu, non ?

– Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une cape d'invisibilité qui ne se dégradait pas, c'est tout. Mon père m'a toujours dit que même les meilleures ne valaient plus rien après un an, fit sombrement Draco en lui rendant la carte. Enfin à part dans les contes pour gamins.

– Tu parles du conte des trois frères ? dit Weasley.

Draco acquiesça mais Potter et Granger échangèrent un regard perdu.

– Le conte des trois frères ? répéta-t-elle.

Passé la stupéfaction de découvrir que ses amis ne le connaissait pas, Weasley s'appliqua à le leur raconter en détail, confortablement installés dans les fauteuils. Draco les écouta à demi. Peut-être que le professeur Snape disait vrai. Peut-être n'était-il pas seul, finalement. Peut-être que de stupides Gryffondors avaient volontairement éloigné Ombrage de lui, s'étaient gardés de lui poser des questions quand il ne pouvait pas leur mentir, l'avaient suivi au-devant d'un danger mortel quand il avait désespérément eu besoin d'aide et tentaient à présent de le distraire sans en avoir l'air.

Le distraire le temps que l'affrontement se termine. Le temps de savoir ce qui était advenu.

* * *

 _Eh ben, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant réécrit un chapitre avant d'être_ enfin _contente, heureusement que les examens sont passés sinon il ne serait pas sorti avant des siècles x') Du coup j'espère qu'il vous a plu (j'espère vraiment 0_0 ), n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, négatif, positif, c''est toujours instructif (ok, des rimes, je fatigue)._

 _Bref, on arrive vers les derniers chapitres (c'est pas encore fini-fini et les prochains sont longs) mais quand même, petit à petit...  
Enfin, en attendant, bisous et à la prochaine ;)_


	20. L'autre futur

**Chapitre XX : L'autre futur**

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils attendaient dans les confortables fauteuils de la Salle sur Demande. Draco se sentait engourdi sans avoir la moindre envie de s'endormir, le regard perdu dans le vide, des souvenirs repassaient sans cesse. Il revoyait un de ses premiers noëls, sa mère qui lui tendait un paquet cadeau.

Une exclamation lointaine lui parvint.

Impossible de se rappeler ce que cachait le papier cadeau doré, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était elle qui le lui avait offert, c'était ça l'essentiel.

– … Malfoy ?

Il tourna ses yeux gris vers Weasley. Vu le silence qui régnait, la conversation autour du conte des trois frères avait dû s'interrompre depuis un petit moment et ce n'était pas la première fois que Weasley l'appelait.

– Au ministère, dit Granger d'un ton prudent, tu as parlé de tes visions et de… d'un autre futur. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Draco laissa s'écouler quelques secondes. Le sujet était complexe et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la foi de l'expliquer. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas non plus retomber dans ses souvenirs empoisonnés.

– C'est une sorte de réalité alternative. Une réalité où je ne suis jamais descendu par la trappe du couloir interdit. Vous trois, vous êtes toujours au centre des visions, je n'y suis jamais.

Weasley fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de différent ?

– Par exemple, si je n'étais pas descendu par la trappe pour affronter Quirrell, vous auriez gagné la coupe de fin d'année.

– Eh, c'est vrai, s'exclama Weasley. Les Serpentards nous sont passés devant au dernier moment, à cause de toi.

– Avec tous les points que vous avait rajoutés le vieux fou par favoritisme, je n'ai fait que rétablir la juste place de Serpentard.

– C'est vrai que nous partions derniers, sourit Granger. Ce n'était pas très juste pour les autres maisons. Il y a d'autres différences ?

Draco se remémora les différentes visions, plus vives dans sa mémoire que ses propres souvenirs.

– En seconde année, Potter aurait dû découvrir la Chambre des Secrets et combattre le Basilic. Pas moi. (Il s'assombrit.) Sans ça, les Serpentards ne m'auraient jamais considéré comme un traître. Voldemort non plus. Ma mère serait vivante et heureuse avec mon père.

– Et tu serais toujours un sale petit prétentieux arrogant, fit sagement remarquer Weasley.

– Sans oublier que tu m'as sauvé la vie contre Voldemort, dans le cimetière, ajouta gravement Potter.

Draco eut un rire sans joie.

– Non. Tu t'en serais sorti sans moi.

– Il doit y avoir une raison pour que ça te soit arrivé, dit Granger. Quelque chose que personne d'autre que toi ne puisse faire ?

– Le but de ce Glyphe, c'est d'écraser Voldemort. Mais je pensais laisser ça au célèbre Harry Potter. Moi, je n'ai pas de prophétie commune avec lui, ni votre connexion télépathique bizarre, je ne fais pas le poids.

– Tu parles, marmonna Potter en jetant un coup d'œil à la carte du maraudeur.

Il se redressa soudain et la tourna vers eux en indiquant le bureau le Dumbledore. Le nom du directeur y était réapparu. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, la bataille au ministère était terminée.

– Dobby, appela Draco en serrant le poing sur son accoudoir.

Maintenant, il regrettait de l'avoir envoyé au combat. S'il ne revenait pas, il aurait perdu un allié de plus. Tout ça parce qu'il lui en avait voulu d'avoir suivi d'autres ordres que les siens – les derniers ordres que sa mère lui avait donnés.

Heureusement, Dobby transplana aussi fidèlement que toutes les autres fois, dans son « crac » familier.

– Ton dos, s'inquiéta aussitôt Granger.

La tunique vert pâle de Dobby présentait une large déchirure, mais l'elfe secoua la tête, ses grandes oreilles s'agitant dans tous les sens.

– Dobby n'a rien, Miss.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au ministère ? le pressa Weasley. Les Mangemorts ? On les a arrêtés ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

– Dobby a combattu, Monsieur, répondit-il, il a protégé les membres de l'Ordre comme Draco Malfoy l'a demandé. Tous les partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ont été arrêtés.

Potter effaça les inscriptions de sa carte d'un coup de baguette et la replia, hésitant à poser la question qui le tracassait.

– Est-ce que quelqu'un a été blessé de notre côté ?

Dobby sourit.

– Non, Harry Potter, Monsieur. C'est grâce au professeur Dumbledore. À son arrivée, les partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ont pris peur, Monsieur. Et quand le ministre de la magie a vu les Mangemorts, des renforts se sont dépêchés.

– Alors ça y est, Fudge ne peut plus nier le retour de Voldemort, résuma sombrement Draco. La guerre est déclarée.

ᴥ

Au début des vacances d'été, il fut décidé que Draco retournerait au Square Grimmaurd. Il accueillit la nouvelle sans grand entrain, reconnaissant à Sirius de l'héberger. Les Black faisaient partie de sa famille, alors il se sentait légitime là-bas. Plus que les Weasley qui y avaient apparemment élu domicile. Peut-être plus que Potter, qu'on avait également autorisé à rester chez son parrain. Ayant vu un échantillon des Dursley, Draco ne fut pas surpris par la joie du survivant en apprenant qu'il échappait à Privet Drive.

À la sortie de King's Cross, une escorte de l'Ordre les conduisit au Square Grimmaurd où ils furent accueillis par un Sirius Black ravi, très loin de la figure sombre qu'ils avaient quitté à la fin des vacances de noël.

Dobby venait juste de monter ses bagages dans la chambre de Regulus qui semblait désormais attitrée à Draco, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Il s'attendait à Potter, un Weasley ou à la miss Je-Sais-Tout, mais ce fut Sirius qui entra. En attendant qu'il lui dise la raison de sa présence, Draco termina de ranger ses affaires.

– Toujours aussi affreuse, la décoration, fit Sirius en fixant l'inscription « Toujours pur » qui surmontait le lit. Tu n'as pas songé à tout brûler ? Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

– Ça me va, répondit sommairement Draco. Il y avait une raison particulière à cette visite ?

– J'ai appris, pour ta mère. Je suis désolé.

Draco le jaugea du regard. Il paraissait sincère.

– Vous ne l'aimiez pas.

– Pas vraiment non. Mais toi oui. Au fond, peut-être que nous nous serions entendus si j'avais fait un peu plus d'efforts, à l'époque. Après tout, elle est capable de faire passer ceux qui lui sont chers avant sa propre vie. Le problème, c'est que je ne pensais qu'à m'évader de cette famille.

Sirius contourna la valise vide et approcha des coupures de journaux jaunies placardées au mur, portant toutes sur Voldemort.

– Tu t'en veux, je suppose ? poursuivit-il.

– Ce sont mes choix qui l'ont tuée.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

– Je m'en doutais. On ressent toujours ça en perdant un proche. Cette question « et si j'avais agi différemment ? ». Sauf que tu ne peux pas affirmer qu'elle serait encore en vie si c'était le cas.

– Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Draco ? Narcissa a choisi de donner sa vie pour protéger son fils. La mère d'Harry aussi. Tu n'es pas parent, tu ne peux pas comprendre ça.

– Vous non plus.

– Non. En revanche, je connais ta culpabilité. Celui qui a décidé de laisser le rôle de Gardien du Secret à Peter Pettigrow, c'est moi. Je soupçonnais Lupin d'être le traître, à tort. Je les ai condamnés, mon meilleur ami et sa femme. Celui qui m'avait accueilli comme un frère.

Son ton se faisait un peu plus douloureux à chaque mot. Draco imaginait ce moment où il avait pris la décision qui avait fait basculer sa vie dans un cauchemar.

– Comment vous pouvez vivre après ça ? Vous ne vous détestez pas ? Vous ne regrettez pas ?

– Chaque seconde. C'est pourquoi je tenais à te parler. Ce qui s'est passé à ton manoir, quand ta mère a décidé de te protéger, ce n'était pas ton choix. Ne passe pas ta vie à ressasser ce moment en imaginant à quel point le monde aurait été magnifique si rien de tout ça ne s'était produit. Tu n'en sais rien et tu n'en sauras jamais rien.

Draco ne répondit pas. Cette dernière phrase venait de lui donner une idée vertigineuse. Il _avait_ un moyen de savoir. Le Glyphe. L'autre époque.

– Ah et aussi, je te remercie, ajouta Sirius d'un ton plus léger. Ton elfe m'a sauvé la vie, face à cette chère Bellatrix.

– Vous n'avez qu'à lui offrir des chaussettes, ça compensera, dit-il, pensif.

ᴥ

Les premières semaines de vacances se déroulèrent dans le calme. La tension que causait sa présence avait disparu avec les soupçons sur son allégeance. Mrs Weasley accepta même de les dispenser de ménage – après que Draco ait envoyé Dobby se porter volontaire à leur place. Aidé par Kreattur, il avait rendu un semblant de fraîcheur au manoir.

– Une Hermione, je trouvais ça suffisant, commenta Weasley.

Draco leva les yeux de _De la confection des potions._ Weasley le fixait depuis son canapé propre où il jouait une partie d'échec version sorcier contre Potter. À côté d'eux, Granger revoyait ses cours en prévision de l'année à venir, elle ne daigna pas réagir à la remarque.

– Il va prendre ta tour et faire échec si tu bouges ce pion, Potter, répliqua Draco en retournant à son grimoire.

Potter suspendit son geste sous la mine scandalisée de Weasley.

– Tu l'aides ?!

– Épargne-moi tes commentaires, Weasley, et je t'épargne les miens, répondit Draco en tournant une page.

– C'est si passionnant que ça, les potions ?

– Je doute que tu comprennes.

– Je doute aussi, répondit Weasley en retournant à ses pièces. Fou en C3, et… échec.

La porte de la chambre réaménagée en salon s'entrouvrit sur la tête de Mrs Weasley.

– Draco, le professeur Snape et Dumbledore sont en bas. Ils veulent te voir. C'est à propos du Glyphe, si j'ai bien compris.

Draco referma lentement son livre, le cœur battant soudain furieusement. Finalement, les séances allaient reprendre, et avec elles, sa chance d'obtenir une réponse. Que devenait sa mère dans l'autre futur ?

– Ça va aller ? demanda Granger. Tu es resté absent une journée entière la dernière fois.

– Une chance que je n'ai pas de cours à manquer, dans ce cas.

Dans la cuisine du sous-sol, la longue table et ses chaises d'acier inconfortables avaient été repoussées contre le mur du fond, laissant de la place à trois canapés et une table basse invoqués par magie. Snape et Dumbledore se tenaient debout. Le maître des potions observait une fiole au contenu vaseux à la lumière du feu de cheminée.

– Te voilà, Draco, l'accueillit Dumbledore.

Sur un guéridon, la Pensine flottait, ses courbes argentées reflétant une lueur inexistante. Se plonger dans la vision, fouiller le temps à la recherche des Horcruxes, revenir, déposer les souvenirs dans la Pensine.

– J'ai amélioré la potion pour te permettre de garder l'esprit plus clair, expliqua le professeur Snape en lui donnant la fiole. Elle réduira également la douleur, au lieu de se contenter de la masquer. Tu es prêt ?

Il leva sa baguette, en même temps que Dumbledore préparait la sienne, et leurs sorts le frappèrent simultanément.

Draco se retrouva propulsé devant un banc de bois sombre. En voulant poser les mains sur le dossier sculpté pour se stabiliser, il passa au travers. En relevant la tête, il vit des particules de poussière flotter sous le haut plafond d'une grande salle. Un tribunal du ministère.

Et celle qui y présidait n'était autre qu'Ombrage, dont les vêtements roses détonnaient dans l'atmosphère confinée. À sa gauche, une petite sorcière aux cheveux grisonnants tremblotait – de froid ou de peur ? – et à sa droite se tenait un Mangemort. Yaxley.

Quel rapport entre ce tribunal et les Horcruxes, mystère.

Draco tourna la tête quand une femme passa la porte des accusés, malade de terreur. Derrière elle, un homme massif, avec une courte barbe noire se faufila jusqu'à la tribune. La prévenue s'assit seule sur la chaise couverte de chaînes, sans oser affronter le jury qui la dominait sur leur banc en hauteur. Puis l'interrogatoire commença, un interrogatoire absurde durant lequel Ombrage accusa la femme d'avoir volé sa baguette à un _véritable_ sorcier.

L'attention de Draco fut détournée par l'attitude suspecte de l'homme imposant entré avec la prévenue. Celui-ci s'était assis juste derrière la femme aux cheveux gris et penché vers elle pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille. Sur les nerfs, celle-ci sursauta violemment et faillit renverser sa bouteille d'encre, mais Ombrage et le Mangemort Yaxley étaient trop concentrés sur l'interrogatoire pour le remarquer.

Draco contourna les chaises pour se rapprocher d'eux. Ce mouvement lui procura une étrange sensation, comme si l'espace n'était pas la seule direction qu'il pouvait prendre. Comme si se déplacer dans le temps était aussi simple que de franchir la porte du tribunal. Draco fronça les sourcils et se projeta quelques secondes en arrière.

Il revit l'homme massif s'asseoir derrière la femme aux cheveux gris, l'entendit murmurer « Je suis derrière toi. », la faisant sursauter une seconde fois.

Revenir dans le temps, l'opération était si simple, aussi simple que d'aligner deux pas.

Immédiatement, Draco fut tenté de pousser plus loin les limites du temps, de trouver une réponse à la question qui l'empoisonnait. Pourtant il ne bougea pas, parce que savoir le terrifiait tout autant. Que ferait-il s'il était réellement responsable de la mort de sa mère ?

Pendant qu'il hésitait, la sorcière aux cheveux gris s'était penchée vers Ombrage et désignait le médaillon qu'elle portait.

– C'est… c'est joli ça, dit-elle maladroitement.

Draco se pencha pour mieux voir le médaillon doré. D'aspect lourd, il portait un S ouvragé à la forme d'un serpent, la marque de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Si un objet dans cette salle était susceptible d'intéresser Voldemort au point qu'il le change en Horcruxes, il s'agissait forcément de lui. Ce qui signifiait que la sorcière tremblante et son complice étaient…

– _Stupéfix !_ s'exclama soudain le sorcier massif.

L'éclair de lumière rouge frappa Ombrage qui s'affaissa sur son siège. Potter et Granger, évidemment, mais que fabriquaient-ils ici ? Pourquoi prendre tous ces risques, personne d'autre ne pouvait venir arracher le médaillon à cette harpie ?

Alors que Potter et Granger fuyaient le tribunal avec le médaillon, entraînant la née-moldue accusée avec eux, Draco ne bougea pas. Qu'est-ce qui clochait dans ce monde ? Être un Sang-de-Bourbe n'était pas la plus haute distinction qui soit, mais on ne les avait jamais condamnés pour avoir volé leurs pouvoirs à des sorciers. C'était absurde.

Que fichait Dumbledore ?

Il s'apprêtait à rattraper Potter, Granger et le médaillon, lorsque son Glyphe pulsa. À travers le temps, il lui sembla qu'il lui indiquait un point bien précis. Il ne l'avait jamais trahi et Draco décida de s'y fier. Pour la première fois, il s'aventura ailleurs, hors des visions qu'on lui imposait.

La simplicité à voyager dans le temps rendit sa curiosité plus mordante encore, mais il la mit fermement de côté alors que la tour d'astronomie se dessinait autour de lui. Le soleil se couchait, déployant une lueur rouge-orangée sur le parc et la cabane de Hagrid. Le trio de Gryffondor s'y trouvait. Granger tenait à la main un médaillon doré, plus fin que celui porté par Ombrage, et un morceau de parchemin.

– R.A.B., dit-elle en relevant le regard du parchemin. Qui est-ce ?

– Je ne sais pas mais il nous a devancés, dit Potter d'un ton sombre et abattu. Tout ça… tout ça pour mettre la main sur une pâle copie du médaillon. Tout ça pour rien.

– Ne dis pas ça, fit Weasley qui ne semblait pas convaincu par ses propres mots. Il reste juste à trouver ce R.A.B..

Brusquement, la tour d'astronomie se désintégra en nuages noirs, le soleil s'éteignit puis une vive lumière agressa sa rétine, percée d'un éclat d'argent. La Pensine flottait paisiblement sur sa gauche. La Pensine, la cuisine de pierre des Black. Il avait un mal fou à se situer dans le temps et l'espace, mais la pensée qu'il pouvait voyager à sa guise dans les visions l'aida. C'était un atout qu'il devait garder dans sa manche.

Lentement, il tria ses nouveaux souvenirs pour ne donner à la Pensine que les images du tribunal, hypnotisé par les filaments qui se fondaient dans la surface argentée.

Quand Draco se releva, il tenait debout, mais un essaim d'insectes vint aussitôt bourdonner à ses oreilles. Il n'entendait pas les mots de Snape, ni de Dumbledore. Il quitta la cuisine et gravit les étages en s'accrochant à la rampe. Trop fatigué pour parvenir jusqu'à sa chambre, il s'arrêta dans le salon réquisitionné par le trio de Gryffondor.

On lui parlait. Il ne comprit pas et ne fit pas l'effort d'essayer. Au lieu de ça, il s'affala à côté de l'ancien exemplaire _De la confection des potions_ et pressa ses mains contre ses tempes. S'occuper l'esprit.

R.A.B.

Lorsque Potter, Granger et Weasley étaient partis à la recherche du médaillon, un certain R.A.B. les avait devancés. Ces trois lettres raisonnaient bizarrement dans son esprit.

– Les familles de sorciers dont le nom commence par la lettre B, marmonna-t-il.

Rien ne traversa le brouillard jusqu'à lui, mis à part une lourde envie de s'isoler. Avec un gros effort, il se releva et sortit sur le palier. L'impression d'être coincé quelque part entre les deux mondes l'oppressait.

Arrivé devant la chambre du frère de Black, il fixa longuement la plaque fixée sur la porte. « Regulus Arcturus Black ». Un nom qu'il avait vu tant de fois. Si la vision n'avait pas été aussi vive dans son esprit, il n'aurait sans doute pas fait le lien. Mais là…

Draco entra dans la chambre en appelant Dobby qui se présenta aussitôt à lui, prêt à le servir.

– Amène Kreattur, ordonna-t-il.

Le « crac » du transplanage lui parvint à peine derrière le bourdonnement. Ça ressemblait à ces rêves confus où il ne contrôlait rien, ou tout se déroulait au ralenti. Il fallait qu'il se réveille.

– Monsieur ? dit la voix croassante et lointaine de Kreattur.

Draco se retourna vers le vieil elfe de maison. Au moins, il l'entendait un peu.

– J'ai besoin d'un renseignement, murmura-t-il. Le médaillon de Serpentard, est-ce que ton maître l'a eu en sa possession ?

Le visage de Kreattur se décomposa et il gémit un faible « oui ».

– Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ce médaillon ?

L'elfe se mit à balancer d'avant en arrière, comme bercé par une main invisible, et des larmes emplirent ses gros yeux ronds.

– M. Regulus a volé le médaillon… dans la caverne où le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait caché… il a… il a ordonné à Kreattur de partir avec… mais M. Regulus… il…

Draco leva la main pour l'interrompre, devinant que Regulus n'avait pas réchappé de ce vol. Si Kreattur s'était vu ordonner de prendre le médaillon avec lui, il l'avait probablement encore, sauf si Regulus lui avait donné des instructions particulières à ce sujet. Draco se massa les tempes.

– Que devais-tu faire du médaillon ?

– De le… le détruire, fit misérablement Kreattur.

L'elfe renifla dans une vaine tentative de se calmer mais ne parvint qu'à sangloter de plus belle.

– Rien de ce qu'a fait Kreattur n'a réussi à l'abîmer. Kreattur a tout essayé, tout ce qu'il connaissait. Rien ne marchait…

– Calme-toi, dit Draco alors que la voix de l'elfe déraillait, ça n'a rien de surprenant. Ce médaillon doit être protégé par des maléfices d'une puissance inouïe.

Ses yeux injectés de sang s'affaissèrent et les balancements de l'elfe s'accentuèrent.

– En ce qui me concerne, je connais un moyen de le détruire. Si tu acceptes de me le confier, je m'en chargerai pour toi. Bien entendu, je te le rendrai, une fois détruit.

Il attendit patiemment la réponse de Kreattur, figé dans sa stupeur. Puis l'elfe disparut sans prévenir pour réapparaître avec le lourd médaillon que Draco avait vu au cou d'Ombrage.

Le S en forme de serpent était bel et bien là. Dire que Dumbledore l'avait eu sous le nez tout ce temps. Kreattur le lui remit avec une lueur d'espoir et Draco redescendit les étages jusqu'à la cuisine, l'esprit un peu plus clair. Dumbledore et le professeur Snape étaient toujours là, à étudier sa vision dans la Pensine. Draco se racla la gorge.

– Concernant le médaillon que vous cherchez, c'est très probablement celui-là, dit-il en levant la relique d'or.

– Qu'est-ce que… commença le professeur Snape, interdit.

Dumbledore approcha pour prendre le médaillon et l'étudia attentivement, ses yeux clairs brillant d'une lueur indescriptible.

– C'est bien l'un des Horcruxes de Voldemort, conclut-il gravement.

– Évidemment, répliqua Draco d'un ton traînant. Entre ça, le cahier de Jedusor et les visions, vous m'en devez une. Donc une fois que vous l'aurez détruit, rendez-moi le médaillon. C'est tout ce que je demanderai.

Il ne rajouta pas « pour l'instant » mais le pensa fort.

– Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, dit doucement Dumbledore. Comment as-tu…

– J'ai fait le lien, c'est tout, répondit Draco, avant de quitter la cuisine sans donner d'explications plus précises.

ᴥ

Plus d'une semaine passa sans que Draco ait de nouvelles du médaillon. Un matin où il déjeunait dans la cuisine du manoir Black avec Ginny, Granger, Potter et Weasley, il eut enfin des nouvelles de Poudlard.

La mère Weasley entra dans la cuisine, quatre grandes enveloppes carrées à la main et un petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft. Elle déposa les lettres devant Potter, Granger, Weasley et tendit à Draco la dernière qui était accompagnée du paquet. À sa petite taille et son poids étonnement lourd, il sut qu'il s'agissait du médaillon. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur le contenu de l'enveloppe que Granger bondissait hors de sa chaise avec un cri étranglé.

– Ce sont les résultats des BUSE, dit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Potter et Weasley échangèrent un regard anxieux puis déchirèrent leur enveloppe pendant que Granger s'éloignait en ouvrant la sienne d'un geste tremblant. Draco fit tourner le papier kraft devant lui. Des résultats d'examens. Qu'il avait complètement oublié.

Il aurait cru que les récents événements le rendrait indifférent à ce genre de courrier, pourtant un léger trac lui serrait l'estomac. Au moins, il pouvait toujours feindre de n'en avoir rien à faire. D'un geste désintéressé, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia le parchemin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

._

 _BREVET UNIVERSEL_

 _DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE_

 _Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

 _Optimal (O)_

 _Effort Exceptionnel (E)_

 _Acceptable (A)_

 _Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

 _Piètre (P)_

 _Désolant (D)_

 _Troll (T)_

 _DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY A OBTENU :_

 _Astronomie : A_

 _Soins aux créatures magiques : A_

 _Sortilèges : E_

 _Défense contre les forces du Mal : E_

 _Botanique : E_

 _Histoire de la magie : A_

 _Potions : O_

 _Métamorphose : E_

 _Arithmancie : E_

 _.__

Draco replia le parchemin. Il était admis dans toutes les matières, y compris celles sur lesquelles il fondait peu d'espoir, comme l'histoire de la magie et les Soins aux créatures magiques. Le trac envolé, il soupesa le paquet contenant le médaillon. Il l'ouvrirait une fois loin du regard perçant de la mère Weasley.

– Et toi, Malfoy, tu as eu ton Optimal en potions ? demanda Weasley en rendant son parchemin à Potter.

Draco haussa les sourcils.

– C'est aussi stupide que de demander à Potter s'il a raté l'épreuve de défense contre les forces du Mal. Évidemment que j'ai eu Optimal.

Il ramassa les deux enveloppes et partit à la recherche de Kreattur, suivi par les Gryffondors qui commentaient encore leurs résultats. Draco trouva l'elfe devant la vieille tapisserie généalogique que Sirius Black détestait tant. En les voyant, Kreattur eut une réaction mélangeant un salut respectueux pour lui et un rejet dégoûté destiné au trio.

– Tiens, fit Draco en lui tendant le médaillon brisé.

Kreattur l'observa comme s'il tenait entre ses mains le plus précieux des trésors et des larmes rougirent ses gros yeux globuleux.

– Il est détruit, détruit… Le médaillon de M. Regulus… couina l'elfe.

Alors que Kreattur déversait un flot de remerciements étranglés, Weasley marmonna :

– Tu as réussi à te le mettre dans la poche ? Remarque, ça n'a pas dû être trop compliqué, pour un Malfoy.

– Ron ! fit Granger à voix basse pour que l'elfe ne l'entende pas. C'est une bonne chose que Kreattur ait au moins une personne vers qui se tourner ici, ce n'est pas avec la façon dont Sirius le traite…

– Ne fais pas comme si Kreattur était un ange avec lui, la coupa sèchement Potter.

Draco ne prêta aucune attention à leur querelle, ni aux remerciements de Kreattur. Un morceau de parchemin était tombé du paquet lorsqu'il en avait sorti le médaillon. Il le parcourut rapidement, avant de le froisser.

– Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Weasley.

Draco se tourna vers Kreattur qui serrait son médaillon entre ses mains fripées, agité de tremblements.

– Tu peux aller le ranger.

Avec reconnaissance, l'elfe sortit sans même grommeler d'injures à l'intention de la Sang-de-Bourbe ou du traître à son sang, les laissant seuls avec la tapisserie généalogique des Black.

– Dumbledore et Snape veulent me voir, le dernier soir avant la rentrée, répondit enfin Draco.

Tous savaient que cela signifiait une nouvelle séance. Draco garda le silence quelques secondes, le regard fixé sur le nom de sa mère, brodé au fil doré.

– La dernière fois, j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose clochait, poursuivit-il finalement. On s'attendrait à ce que Dumbledore se charge de récupérer les Horcruxes, pourtant là-bas c'était vous – il désigna Potter et Granger – qui vous chargiez de le voler à Ombrage. Pendant qu'elle condamnait des Sang-de-Bourbe à avoir volé la magie de vrais sorciers.

Weasley eut un rictus agacé à l'entente de « Sang-de-Bourbe ».

– Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller lui-même.

– Non, raisonna Granger, le problème, c'est que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais laissé le ministère attaquer les sorciers issus de parents moldus pour une raison aussi sotte.

– Exactement, fit Draco d'un ton traînant. Le ministère approuvait et appliquait les principes de Voldemort.

– D'abord ils nient son existence et ensuite ils lui obéissent ? dit Potter avec dégoût. Malfoy, tu n'as pas moyen de… fouiller un peu, histoire d'apprendre ce qui les a poussés à en arriver là ? Ce serait dommage de laisser ça se répéter, si on peut y faire quelque chose.

– C'est précisément ce que je comptais faire.

ᴥ

La soirée précédant la rentrée, Draco retrouva la cuisine disposée exactement comme lors de la dernière séance. Les fauteuils invoqués étaient vides, une fois de plus, et la Pensine flottait au-dessus d'un guéridon.

– Tu as été efficace pour le médaillon, dit le professeur Snape en lui tendant la potion qu'il avala d'une traite, mais dorénavant, si tu as une quelconque information concernant les Horcruxes, fais-nous en part immédiatement.

– Comme vous voudrez, répondit Draco d'un ton neutre.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte, replonger dans cet autre monde pour y rechercher des réponses. Sa curiosité devrait cependant patienter un peu les nouvelles pistes concernant les Horcruxes étaient prioritaires, il en allait de sa propre sécurité.

Quand les sorts de Dumbledore et du professeur Snape le touchèrent, il se retrouva enseveli sous les profondeurs de la terre. Au-dessus de lui, des stalactites ornaient les parois rocheuses de Gringotts. Draco se retourna en entendant un déclic.

Potter, Granger, Weasley et deux Gobelins (dont l'un à l'air… absent), se tenaient devant un coffre-fort aux allures de grotte. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, un épais panneau de bois réapparut pour les y enfermer. Draco le traversa comme un fantôme alors que Potter incantait un Lumos.

À la lumière de la baguette, Draco observa en même temps que lui les précieux artefacts que la chambre forte contenait. Il aperçut des peaux de créatures inconnues, une grande armure aux finitions familières… mais ce fut en croisant le regard noir d'un portrait qu'il sut.

Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre forte des Lestrange.

Granger tendit soudain la main vers un gobelet d'or et le lâcha avec un cri de douleur.

– Elle m'a brûlée.

La coupe heurta le sol en se dédoublant. Le gobelin les prévint un peu tard des maléfices Gemino et Flagrance protégeant le coffre. Au moindre contact, les objets devenaient brûlants et se démultipliaient.

– OK. Ne touchez à rien ! lança Potter d'un ton affolé, pile au moment où Weasley buttait contre une des coupes tombées par terre.

Et que lui-même renversait une cascade de Gallions d'or.

Draco leva les yeux vers le plafond rocheux du coffre. C'était à se demander comment ils avaient survécu jusqu'ici.

Alors que la chambre forte se remplissait d'objets incandescents, Potter s'écria :

– _Elle est là-haut, là-haut_!

Suivant son regard, Draco approcha des étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. Tout en haut, reflétant la lueur de leurs trois baguettes combinées, il vit une coupe d'or gravée d'un blaireau, le symbole de Poufsouffle. Ainsi donc, après le médaillon de Serpentard, Voldemort s'était emparé d'une relique appartenant à un autre fondateur de Poudlard.

Il avait son information. Il pouvait se projeter dans le temps et obtenir enfin des réponses. Qui il était, quel rôle il jouait dans ce monde, pourquoi le ministère avait sombré aux mains de Voldemort, ce que devenaient ses parents… sa mère.

Pourtant, Draco ne bougea pas, incapable de se détourner des trois Gryffondors qui se débattaient douloureusement dans la mare de lave formée par les objets. Brûlés, étouffés. Aucun d'eux ne fit mine de fuir. Soulevé par un sortilège de Granger, Potter parvint à récupérer la coupe, mais retomba presque aussitôt dans la marée cuisante.

Le gobelin profita du chaos pour les abandonner. Ne jamais se fier à un gobelin.

Même lorsque les Gryffondors parvinrent enfin à s'extraire de la chambre forte, ils furent aussitôt bombardés par les attaques des gobelins et des gardes sorciers. Avec le dragon squelettique et aveugle qui leur barrait le passage, Draco imaginait déjà leurs funérailles.

Mais non. Parce que Potter – au lieu de mourir comme n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée – libéra le dragon et s'enfuit sur son dos, avec Granger et Weasley qui se cramponnaient péniblement aux écailles pâles derrière lui.

Fuir à dos de dragon après avoir pillé un coffre-fort de Gringotts. Un week-end normal avec Potter.

Malgré tout, Draco se projeta hors de la banque avec une pointe de soulagement. La mort des Gryffondors dans ce monde n'impactait en rien sa vie, pourtant il aurait détesté assister à ça.

L'espace hors du temps ressemblait à un brouillard infini où se découpaient parfois des fantômes de souvenirs, comme des ombres chinoises projetées sur une toile. Certaines ombres étaient plus marquées que d'autres.

En se concentrant sur le manoir Malfoy, Draco vit les brumes modifier leur structure pour construire la silhouette de son manoir. Puis, un souffle de vent invisible dissipa les nuages et Draco se retrouva devant le pas de la porte, sous un ciel couvert. Ce devait être la fin des vacances d'été.

Lorsqu'il traversa le mur entourant le salon, il se retrouva confronté à lui-même pour la première fois. L'autre Draco était plongé dans un ouvrage aux pages noircies par l'encre. C'était comme voir son reflet dans un miroir en plus… déroutant. Mais peu importait. Maintenant qu'il était là, il devait savoir.

Anxieusement, il monta à l'étage, ouvrant les chambres et les salons privés sans trouver personne. En redescendant au rez-de-chaussée, à l'arrière du manoir, la voix désagréable de Bellatrix le fit s'arrêter net.

– Cissy… tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

 _Cissy_. Draco dégela, dévala les marches restantes et traversa tous les meubles et les murs sur son chemin jusqu'à faire irruption dans le dressing-room. Entre les capes de grande qualité, Bellatrix tentait de raisonner Narcissa. Et Narcissa attachait les boutons de son manteau en prêtant autant d'attention à sa sœur qu'à une mouche agaçante.

– Je sais ce que tu as l'intention de faire, c'est une trahison.

– Je t'ai déjà écouté, Bella, répliqua froidement Narcissa en ajustant un capuchon pour masquer son visage.

– Alors n'y va pas, répliqua Bellatrix. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Mais Narcissa avait déjà transplané dans un _pop_ sonore. Déterminée à la faire changer d'avis, Bellatrix transplana à son tour.

Draco resta quelques secondes le regard dans le vide. Sa mère était vivante. Encaissant le coup, il se concentra pour retrouver sa trace et se déplaça jusqu'à elle. Narcissa longeait un canal jonché d'ordures dans une ville polluée. Plusieurs fois, Bellatrix tenta de la dissuader d'aller plus loin, mais elle s'entêta. Après plusieurs ruelles traversées à la hâte, elle s'engagea dans une impasse miteuse et toqua à la maison la plus reculée, légèrement essoufflée.

Draco vit le professeur Snape lui ouvrir.

Il vivait ici ? Il vivait _sérieusement_ ici ? Dans ce quartier à moldus, miteux, pollué, glauque ?

L'intérieur n'était pas immensément mieux. Entre les murs couverts de livres qui ne laissaient place à aucune fenêtre, Peter Pettigrow qui jouait le rôle de domestique et s'octroyait apparemment le droit d'écouter aux portes et le faible rond de lumière qui descendait du plafond en tremblotant…

Draco attendait impatiemment de savoir ce que sa mère venait faire ici quand Bellatrix décida qu'il s'agissait du meilleur moment pour tester la loyauté du professeur Snape en le soumettant à un interrogatoire.

À chaque nouvelle question, Draco sentait son irritation redoubler. Ni l'Ordre du Phénix, ni les Mangemorts ne feraient pleinement confiance au professeur Snape. Pourtant il était tellement convainquant que Draco lui-même avait du mal à ne pas croire à son allégeance totale envers Voldemort.

Le professeur Snape et Bellatrix se renvoyèrent le Cognard sans reprendre leur souffle, jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix laisse se profiler un peu de silence, visiblement à la recherche d'un énième angle d'attaque qu'elle ne trouva pas.

– Tu étais venue me demander quelque chose, Narcissa ? fit le professeur Snape.

– Oui, Severus. Je… je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider, je n'ai personne d'autre à qui m'adresser. Lucius est en prison et…

Les larmes la coupèrent. Draco la regarda, amèrement conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas la rejoindre pour la réconforter. Dans ce monde aussi, son père était en prison ? C'était pour ça qu'elle venait chercher de l'aide ?

– Severus, murmura Narcissa, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues pâles. Mon fils… mon fils unique…

Draco fronça les sourcils. Comment ça, son fils ? Que se passait-il avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait ?

Il apprit rapidement que Voldemort lui avait confié une mission vouée à l'échec, pour punir son père. En voyant sa mère effondrée, suppliant le professeur Snape de parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres, de ne pas le laisser se faire tuer, il se rendit compte que quel que soit le monde, elle était prête à tout pour le protéger. Ça ne le consola pas.

– Il me serait peut-être possible… d'aider Draco, concéda finalement le professeur Snape.

Mais sa mère ne se contenta pas de cette promesse creuse. Elle réclama qu'il fasse le Serment Inviolable.

Bellatrix ricana qu'il était prêt à _essayer_ , pas plus, et qu'il se défilerait au moment crucial comme à son habitude. Draco se tourna vers lui. Quelle que soit la tâche que Voldemort lui avait confiée, il doutait que le professeur Snape irait jusqu'à accepter un Serment Inviolable.

Aussi abasourdi que Bellatrix, il dut admettre qu'il avait eu tort, une fois de plus. Sous la baguette de Bellatrix, il vit se sceller le serment. Le professeur Snape s'engageait à veiller sur lui, à le protéger, mais également à accomplir sa mission, si cela devenait nécessaire.

Alors qu'il brûlait de connaître le contenu de cette fameuse mission, Draco fut brutalement arraché à la réalité. De longues secondes, il eut l'impression d'être immergé sous des litres d'eau. Dans un silence absolu, les battements alarmants de son cœur martelaient ses tympans et sa poitrine compressée était incapable d'accepter un souffle d'air.

Puis il inspira comme un noyé qui revient à la surface.

Le professeur Snape l'observait gravement. Le décor avait changé, plus spacieux, aucun livre sur les murs en pierre. Il chercha sa mère du regard. Où était-elle passée ? Elle était là, une seconde plus tôt. Il fit un brusque mouvement pour se relever. Bellatrix n'était pas là non plus. Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à rester assis.

– Calme-toi, dit-il d'un ton apaisant.

Draco se dégagea d'un mouvement sec mais renonça à se lever. Il n'était plus dans la maison au fond de l'impasse miteuse. Sa mère n'était plus là. Il était de retour au réel. Mais le réel semblait lointain. Plus lointain que cette impasse bordée d'ordures, ce salon confiné et sa mère en larmes.

Quelle mission lui avait confié Voldemort ?

Dumbledore fit léviter la Pensine près de lui. Draco mit un temps à se rappeler la vision qui avait précédé celle de l'impasse. Finalement, il déposa le souvenir de Gringotts sur la surface argentée, gardant les autres pour lui. Au moins, le bourdonnement des insectes avait disparu.

– Cela a pris trop longtemps, dit le professeur Snape. Qu'as-tu vu ?

– Tout est là, répondit lentement Draco en repoussant la Pensine.

– Draco, les sortilèges qui permettent de décupler la puissance du Glyphe ont également un impact sur toi. Rester autant exposé à eux est mauvais pour toi.

– La chambre-forte que vous verrez, c'est celle des Lestrange, éluda-t-il en se levant.

Un calme plat régnait au rez-de-chaussée. Le professeur Snape n'avait pas exagéré en disant qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps sous leurs sortilèges. Rien que l'idée de devoir se lever tôt le lendemain pour se rendre à la gare de King's Cross le fatiguait.

Il ne garda aucun souvenir de s'être endormi et se souvint à peine du réveil et du voyage jusqu'au Poudlard Express. Lorsqu'il monta dans le wagon en suivant machinalement Potter, Granger l'attrapa par l'épaule.

– On doit se rendre au wagon des préfets pour recevoir les premiers mots de passe et patrouiller un peu, lui rappela-t-elle.

– C'est ça, oui, marmonna-t-il d'un ton las. Vous me raconterez.

Potter haussa les épaules puis ils se remirent en quête d'un compartiment vide. Draco ne fit même pas l'effort de hisser sa valise dans le porte-bagage. Il s'affala directement sur la banquette près de la fenêtre. À travers ses paupières mi-closes, il vit vaguement Potter ranger leurs valises dans les filets au-dessus d'eux, puis laissa le sommeil l'envahir peu à peu.

– Tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant, hier ?

Draco rouvrit difficilement les yeux. Le train était parti ? Non, le quai bondé s'étalait toujours sous sa fenêtre.

– J'ai vu ma mère.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il disait ça, c'était la première réponse qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

– Les choix que j'ai fait avec ce maudit Glyphe l'ont tuée, ajouta-t-il amèrement.

Il savait ce que Potter allait répondre, comme Snape, comme Sirius. Que ce n'était pas sa faute, que sa mère avait pris sa propre décision, qu'elle l'avait protégé. Mais c'était faux. Il était épuisé, énervé et ne voulait rien moins que relancer ce débat. Il n'aurait pas dû en parler. Pourtant, il _voulait_ en parler.

– Je suis désolé, fit Potter après un long silence. Ça a dû être horrible de l'avoir près de toi sans pouvoir l'atteindre.

Ce n'était pas le genre de réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Draco se redressa légèrement contre la banquette pour chasser la fatigue.

– Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu comprends ?

– J'ai revu mes parents, une fois, dit Potter avec un sourire triste. En première année, il y avait une sorte de miroir qui montrait le désir le plus cher de chacun. J'y voyais ma famille. Après l'avoir découvert j'y suis retourné presque tous les soirs, avec la cape d'invisibilité. J'avais… j'avais besoin de les voir. Mais avec le recul, je ne crois pas que ça me rendait heureux, au contraire. Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée de fouiller dans ce monde, Malfoy. Tu risques de te perdre dans les regrets, ce n'est pas _ton_ monde.

Draco soutint son regard un instant puis se détourna. Il n'avait pas senti le train s'ébranler et à présent, Londres défilait autour d'eux.

– Je n'y vais pas pour ça, fit-il sans le regarder. Je dois comprendre ce qui s'y passe. Cette fois encore, je vous ai vu risquer votre vie pour obtenir un Horcruxe. Vous étiez seuls, sans aide. Vous avez failli y passer. Et puis…

– Tu as vu autre chose ?

Il se détacha de la fenêtre, observant Potter pour déterminer s'il était digne de confiance.

– Oui. Comme je l'avais décidé, je me suis éloigné des Horcruxes pour en apprendre plus. C'est là que j'ai vu le professeur Snape faire le Serment Inviolable de…

– Le quoi ?

– Le Serment Inviolable, répéta-t-il, agacé. Ne me dit pas que ça _aussi_ tu ne connais pas ?

– On peut éviter les railleries et passer directement au moment où tu m'expliques, Malfoy ?

– Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner en quoi consiste un _Serment Inviolable_. Même toi tu devrais être capable de comprendre tout seul.

– J'imagine que quelque chose de mauvais arrive si on rompt la promesse ?

– Effectivement. On meurt. Plutôt mauvais, hein ?

– Et Snape a fait quel Serment Inviolable ?

– Celui de me protéger et de remplir la mission que m'a confiée Voldemort, si je me révèle incapable de l'accomplir seul.

Les paysages qui défilaient derrière les fenêtres devinrent d'un vert éclatant alors que le train prenait encore de la vitesse.

– Tu réalises que ce n'est pas de toi dont il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ? Tu parles comme si ce Draco Malfoy était toi.

– Parce que _c'est_ _moi_ , Potter.

Potter fronça les sourcils mais préféra ne pas insister.

– La mission dont tu parlais, tu sais en quoi elle consiste ?

– Non, admit Draco en réprimant un bâillement. C'est pour ça que je dois continuer. Je veux comprendre ce que je deviens dans ce monde.

– Quand on sert Voldemort, il n'y a pas des millions de possibilités… Reste à savoir pourquoi il a besoin d'un gamin de seize ans parmi ses Mangemorts.

– Ne me sous-estime pas, Potter.

– Je ne ferai pas cette erreur, rassure-toi – il hésita, puis ajouta : c'est aussi pour ça que je suis content que tu sois de notre côté et pas du leur.

Draco mit de côté la fatigue, le temps d'afficher un sourire suffisant. Potter le lui rendit.

– Si tu le répètes, Malfoy, je nierai en bloc.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et probablement à cause de la fatigue, Draco éclata de rire. Profitant du répit qui suivit, il s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre, la tête appuyée contre son poing dans un semblant d'équilibre, doucement happé par le sommeil.

Un seconde paraissait s'être écoulée quand on le secoua. Son équilibre instable le fit vaciller et il se redressa par réflexe. Weasley, les mains pleines de Chocogrenouilles, désigna la sorcière qui poussait un chariot de nourriture entre les compartiments. Draco prit quelques Mornilles et les échangea contre un sandwich.

Granger paya à son tour et la sorcière reprit sa vente ambulante. La conversation qu'elle avait interrompue se poursuivit comme si de rien n'était alors qu'ils mordaient dans leurs sandwichs.

– Tu sais Harry, je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de métiers susceptibles de te plaire, dit Granger. Tu ne les connais pas, c'est tout.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va plus avec Auror ? dit Draco.

– Je n'ai pas eu Optimal en potions, Snape ne me prendra pas dans son cours, répondit sombrement Potter.

– Tu n'as qu'à négocier. Il t'accepte en échange de cours de rattrapage, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Weasley s'étrangla avec un morceau de salade et fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux avant de réussir à articuler :

– Des cours particuliers avec Snape ? Qui voudrait s'imposer des tête-à-tête avec lui ?!

– Un an, Weasley. Un an, voire deux dans le pire des cas, contre un métier qui te plaît et que tu exerceras probablement pour le reste de ta vie. Enfin, vos choix ne me regardent pas.

Ils terminèrent leurs sandwichs dans un léger silence.

– Et toi, Malfoy ? fit Potter en froissant le sachet en plastique. Tu as une idée de ce que tu aimerais faire ?

– Pas précisément. Mon père voulait me voir au ministère, mais ça ne m'a jamais attiré.

– Et les potions ? proposa Weasley.

– C'est une possibilité. Travailler pour un hôpital et fabriquer des remontants ou des contre-poisons m'intéresserait. Sinon, il reste l'option de se spécialiser comme le professeur Snape. Les sorciers capables de produire des potions aussi complexes que lui sont rares et très demandés. J'aime bien les défis.

Le repas terminé, Draco sentit la fatigue revenir et se cala contre la fenêtre. Il refusa le Chocogrenouille que lui tendait Weasley et se rendormit jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Un peu avant que le train ralentisse, les Gryffondors le réveillèrent, ce qui lui laissa le temps d'enfiler sa robe de sorcier.

Dehors régnait un froid mordant, accentué par le vent qui leur giflait le visage. Ils se pressèrent vers les diligences pour se mettre à l'abri et Granger frotta ses mains pour se réchauffer.

– Vivement qu'on soit à l'intérieur, marmonna Weasley en grelottant. Je meurs de faim.

Draco ne dit rien. Il n'avait ni hâte de retrouver les Serpentards, ni la solitude qui allait avec.

Comme il s'y attendait, se séparer du trio pour aller trouver une place à sa table laissa un vide, accentué par le murmure des conversations autour de lui. Quelques années en arrière, il ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais après un été entier passé avec eux, il avait fini par s'habituer à leur présence. Une Sang-de-Bourbe, un traître à son sang… ce n'était pas si terrible qu'il y paraissait.

Pas pire que de voir Pansy, Blaise, Théodore, Crabbe et Goyle s'asseoir juste à côté de lui en prétendant qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence. Draco entra dans leur jeu et ne leur offrit pas la moindre réaction.

Il eut rapidement de quoi se distraire, car une fois la cérémonie de répartition terminée, Dumbledore se leva pour présenter leur nouveau professeur, un bonhomme rond du nom d'Horace Slughorn.

– Le professeur Slughorn, dit Dumbledore, est un de mes vieux collègues qui a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de maître des potions.

Une vague d'incompréhension parcourut la Grande Salle alors que les élèves observaient alternativement les professeurs Snape et Slughorn. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore annonce que le professeur Snape reprenait le poste de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Draco fronça les sourcils, partagé. Il savait que le professeur Snape convoitait cette place de longue date, mais il ne voulait pas de ce Slughorn, aussi bon soit-il, comme enseignant en potions. Il avait encore trop à apprendre du professeur Snape.

Frustré, il regarda les plats se remplir par magie et se servit dans le plus proche. Le rire aigu de Pansy éclipsa la rumeur des conversations qui emplissait à présent la Grande Salle. Leur conversation devenait de plus en plus bruyante, les Serpentards voulaient qu'il les entende. Draco s'appliqua donc à les ignorer. La seule chose à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper était leurs rires. Pas difficile de deviner qui en était à l'origine.

Sa frustration se changea rapidement en mauvaise humeur. Lentement, il sortit sa baguette sous la table et murmura un « _Wingardium Leviosa_ » en visant la carafe entre Pansy et Goyle. Celle-ci renversa son jus de citrouille entre leurs assiettes et ils se levèrent d'un bond pour éviter le liquide orangé qui dégoulinait par terre. Draco porta son propre verre à ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire.

En suivant le flot d'élèves hors de la Grande Salle, il fut rattrapé par Potter, Weasley et Granger.

– Pas trop ennuyeux, le banquet ? lança Weasley en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la table des Serpentards.

Pansy, Théodore, Crabbe et Goyle passèrent à côté d'eux en silence, puis l'un d'eux dut dire quelque chose d'incroyablement drôle car ils éclatèrent de rire à s'en tenir les côtes.

– Habituel, répondit platement Draco.

– Séparer les maisons en quatre tables est une idée idiote, dit Granger qui suivait les Serpentards hilares du regard.

– Tu remets en cause les principes des fondateurs de Poudlard ? fit Draco en levant un sourcil.

– Dans ce cas de figure, oui.

Autour d'eux, les préfets sortaient à leur tour de la Grande Salle pour guider les premières années vers leurs maisons respectives.

– On va devoir y aller, ils ont besoin de notre aide.

– Oh, c'est vrai, ajouta Weasley, qui venait apparemment de se souvenir qu'il était préfet. Bon, fais gaffe à toi, Malfoy. À demain.

– Pas la peine de la jouer aussi sentimentale, Weasley.

– Ça n'a rien à voir, dit Granger en croisant son regard. C'est… c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour un ami. Donc sois prudent. Je n'ai pas confiance en eux.

Tous deux s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre les préfets de Gryffondor. Draco fit les gros yeux puis se tourna vers Potter qui l'observait avec un sourire en coin.

– Il ne manque plus que tu me fasses une déclaration d'amour et je serai certain d'être encore perdu dans une espèce de monde parallèle.

– Ce n'est pas _si_ improbable qu'on te considère comme un ami.

– Des amis qui s'appellent par leurs noms de famille ?

Le sourire de Potter s'élargit.

– Oh, je ne trouverais pas ça si bizarre de t'appeler Draco. Juste… inhabituel. Par contre l'inverse me paraît un peu moins naturel. Je ne suis pas sûr de survivre si je t'entends m'appeler Harry. Ou Ron, Ron. Ou Herm…

– Oui, j'ai saisi.

Le hall avait fini par se vider. Draco jeta un bref coup d'œil vers les escaliers qui descendaient aux cachots.

– Je vais y aller, dit-il.

Potter tourna lui aussi le regard vers les cachots et retrouva son sérieux. Un instant, il sembla chercher quelque chose à ajouter puis se ravisa.

– Oui, à demain, dit-il sans se départir de son air grave.

À l'instar du hall d'entrée, les couloirs des cachots étaient déserts. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le pan de mur qui dissimulait la salle commune des Serpentards, Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée du mot de passe. Il allait continuer son chemin en direction des appartements du professeur Snape lorsqu'une voix dans son dos l'interpella.

– Reste là, j'ai à te parler.

Draco se retourna et vit que Blaise l'avait suivi. Il ne bougea pas, mais ne baissa pas non plus sa garde, prêt à tirer sa baguette et à riposter dans l'instant. Blaise laissa une distance raisonnable entre eux sans faire mine de l'attaquer.

– Tu sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te cherche, dit-il.

– Depuis le temps, répondit Draco d'un ton traînant. Et donc ?

– Il veut se servir de Crabbe et Goyle contre toi, fit Blaise de but en blanc.

Draco ne put retenir un rictus sarcastique.

– Eux ?

– Oui, c'est ce qu'on pense tous ils n'ont pas la moindre chance de te piéger. Mais ils ont arrêté de te suivre, Malfoy, et ils trouveront un autre cerveau pour diriger l'opération. Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais d'être trop confiant.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se jaugèrent du regard. Draco n'avait pas oublié toutes les fois où Blaise l'avait pris en traître.

– Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

– Par pur confort personnel. Le trajet du Poudlard Express était un véritable enfer. Crabbe et Goyle sont déjà imbuvables alors qu'ils se sont simplement vu _confier_ une mission. Si ces imbéciles arrivent à te livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ils seraient capables de me donner des envies de meurtre. Étant donné que je partage leur dortoir, je préfère limiter la casse.

Puis Blaise lança le mot de passe de leur salle commune pour mettre un terme à la conversation. Juste avant de franchir le mur, il lui jeta un dernier regard.

– N'entre pas en même temps que moi.

Le passage se referma derrière Blaise. À présent qu'il connaissait le mot de passe, Draco n'était plus aussi pressé. Il s'adossa aux pierres brutes du mur, méditant sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Dans l'autre monde, c'était à lui que Voldemort confiait une mission. Ici, il utilisait Crabbe et Goyle contre lui ? Draco afficha un sourire mauvais. Jamais _Crabbe_ et _Goyle_ ne seraient capables de le prendre en défaut.

* * *

 _Tada ! Un nouveau chapitre rapidement, je suis plutôt fière de moi (bon, ok, une semaine de vacances est passée par là, mais tout de même) !_

 _J'espère que vous prenez autant plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi à l'écrire, surtout après tout ce temps :)  
_

 _A bientôt pour la suite !_


	21. Les derniers Horcruxes

**Chapitre XXI : Les derniers Horcruxes**

* * *

Lorsque Draco entra dans son dortoir, les ricanements de Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient rythmé le banquet de bienvenue prirent une toute autre signification. Ils ne se contentaient pas de se ficher de lui, ils préparaient quelque chose _contre_ lui. Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils et ouvrit sa valise pour se changer. Une fois dans son baldaquin, il entoura les rideaux de velours émeraude de quelques sorts de protection, par simple précaution.

– Tu-Sais-Qui veut utiliser _Crabbe_ et _Goyle_ contre toi ? résuma Weasley alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal. C'est une bonne nouvelle, parce que pour en arriver là, il doit vraiment être sacrément désespéré… Ne le prends pas mal, mais tes anciens amis ne sont pas des lumières. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de traîner avec eux ?

Draco déposa son sac sur la dernière table de la rangée.

– Ils m'obéissaient par respect pour mon père, c'est tout. Rien à voir avec l'amitié qui vous lie tous les trois. J'ai vu de quoi vous êtes capables quand il s'agit de vous entraider, dans les visions, et même ici. Jamais Crabbe ou Goyle aurait… Enfin peu importe.

Les Gryffondors eurent tout juste le temps d'échanger un regard avant que le professeur Snape rappelle sèchement à l'ordre les inattentifs. Puis son premier cours de défense contre les forces du Mal débuta, entamant directement le chapitre des sortilèges informulés.

ᴥ

Vers la fin du mois de septembre, un hibou de l'école informa Draco que Dumbledore l'attendrait dans son bureau le jeudi au soir. Contrairement aux précédentes séances, il s'y rendit, déterminé à soutirer d'abord _ses_ réponses au Glyphe. Ensuite seulement il se préoccuperait des Horcruxes.

Le rituel commençait à devenir familier. Le professeur Snape lui tendait une potion, toujours un peu plus perfectionnée, puis venaient les sortilèges qui permettaient au Glyphe de décupler sa puissance.

Mais au lieu de se laisser docilement diriger vers l'Horcruxe suivant sur la liste de Dumbledore, Draco se perdit dans le brouillard du temps, à la recherche de lui-même. Il se retrouva, peu après l'épisode du Serment Inviolable, dans une boutique de l'allée des Embrumes : Barjow et Beurk. Son père l'y avait emmené juste avant sa seconde année, pour vendre certains objets compromettants. Cette fois, Draco se vit marchander seul.

– Est-ce que vous savez comment la réparer ? s'entendit-il demander.

Il désignait une grande armoire qui était déjà là dans ses souvenirs.

Comme Barjow semblait réticent, Draco se vit avancer d'un pas et tendre son avant-bras. Sauf qu'à l'emplacement où aurait dû se trouver le Glyphe s'étalait la Marque des Ténèbres. Ainsi Voldemort ne lui avait pas seulement confié une mission, il avait fait de lui un de ses Mangemorts.

Le nez plissé avec dégoût, Draco décida de continuer à explorer le brouillard sans fin. Au début, il craignait de se perdre ou de gaspiller son temps avec des banalités, mais il s'avéra que seuls les événements importants se dessinaient dans la brume. Il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait des souvenirs clefs qui avaient profondément marqué cette vie-là.

Avec un rictus, Draco assista à ses tentatives de… de quoi ? À quoi aspirait-il en remettant un collier maudit à Katie Bell ? En empoisonnant des bouteilles d'hydromel ? À tuer quelqu'un ? Dans ce cas il manquait de conviction.

À travers les sauts dans le temps, Draco se vit céder à l'incertitude, puis à l'angoisse. Il perdait du poids, ses cernes s'assombrissaient et son humeur pâtissait des journées qu'il écoulait seul, au fin fond de la Salle sur Demande, à essayer de réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître.

Impatienté, Draco laissa les rangées d'objets redevenir des nuages informes, à la recherche d'un souvenir qui apporterait enfin du sens à cette succession d'échecs. Comme pour lui répondre, la haute tour d'astronomie se dessina dans la brume.

– _Expelliarmus !_

L'autre Draco venait de lancer le sort, livide, sa baguette brandie devant lui. Draco se retourna pour voir qui il visait et eut un vertige.

 _Dumbledore_.

Le puzzle se reconstitua sous ses yeux. Si Potter, Granger et Weasley luttaient seuls pour détruire les Horcruxes, si personne n'intervenait pour défendre les Sang-de-Bourbe accablés par le ministère, c'était que Dumbledore n'était plus là pour le faire.

Il avait _tué_ Dumbledore ?!

Réduit au silence, Draco ne pouvait que regarder, _se_ _regarder,_ emprunter le pire chemin possible et plonger le monde dans le chaos.

Cependant, Dumbledore engagea une apaisante conversation avec l'autre Draco qui lui répondit nerveusement, sans rien tenter pour achever le vieux sorcier désarmé.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas le cran de le tuer ?

Draco se retourna en entendant la porte de la tour claquer. Des Mangemorts, dont Bellatrix, firent une entrée triomphante. Scellant définitivement le sort du vieux sorcier. Même l'arrivée du professeur Snape ne changea pas grand-chose. Pourtant Dumbledore semblait s'accrocher à cet espoir quand il supplia le professeur Snape :

– Severus… S'il vous plaît…

Et le professeur Snape leva sa baguette.

– _Avada Kedavra !_

– Quoi ? s'exclama Draco alors que le corps de Dumbledore basculait derrière les remparts de la tour.

Les Mangemorts désertèrent la tour, le professeur Snape entraînant l'autre Draco avec eux. Draco capta un mouvement près du mur de la tour et vit Potter se débarrasser de sa cape d'invisibilité. Son regard exprimait exactement la même horreur, la même incompréhension que lui, et une haine pure. Il tira sa baguette et se lança à la poursuite des Mangemorts et du professeur Snape.

Resté seul, Draco s'approcha lentement des remparts. Au pied de la tour, sur l'herbe sombre du parc, gisait une minuscule silhouette, immobile. Même sans le _Avada Kedavra_ , la chute l'aurait tué.

Le professeur Snape venait de rompre tout lien avec l'Ordre du Phénix, avec tous ceux qui se battaient contre le Voldemort.

Pourquoi ?

Pour respecter son Serment Inviolable ?

Vidé de toute envie de poursuivre son enquête, Draco observa les semaines qui suivirent dans le manoir Malfoy. Il n'y avait que deux cas de figure, soit Voldemort était présent et il voyait sa famille subir ses moqueries et son dédain, soit il leur épargnait sa présence et une atmosphère plus lourde que du plomb pesait sur chaque couloir.

Il venait de découvrir un souvenir plus net que les autres lorsqu'il se sentit tiré en arrière par une force invisible, hors de son manoir.

– C'est lui ? C'est Harry Potter ? demandait avidement la voix de Lucius.

Draco lutta pour rester. Potter ? Au manoir Malfoy, au sommet de la puissance de Voldemort ?

Il se vit observer un visage bouffis, déformé par un maléfice Cuisant, une cicatrice étirée sur le front. C'était bien Potter, mais il eut l'espoir que l'autre Draco doute.

– Je ne… je n'en suis pas sûr, dit-il finalement.

– Tant mieux, marmonna Draco.

Mais Greyback, le loup-garou, fit alors avancer Granger. Draco sentit son cœur rater un battement. Si le doute était permis pour Potter, impossible de ne pas la reconnaître.

Pourtant, alors que Narcissa assurait qu'il s'agissait bien de Granger, l'autre Draco se contenta d'un faible :

– Je… peut-être… oui.

– Dans ce cas, celui-là est le jeune Weasley ! s'exclama Lucius en approchant des prisonniers de Greyback. Ce sont eux, ce sont les amis de Potter… Draco regarde-le, c'est bien le fils d'Arthur Weasley ? Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ?

– Oui. C'est possible…

La force qui tentait d'arracher Draco à ce moment se fit plus intense. Un bref instant, il se sentit perdre le combat et des brumes grises s'insinuèrent dans le manoir, engloutissant les murs et les vivants. Draco batailla avec rage pour atteindre les lumières du manoir qu'il voyait briller derrière les volutes nuageuses.

Lorsqu'il parvint à revenir, le manoir était devenu un champ de bataille. Le lustre s'était décroché et avait explosé contre le sol, à côté de son père qui gisait par terre, inconscient.

– Dobby ! hurla Narcissa. Toi, c'est _toi_ qui as fait tomber le lustre !

– Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire du mal à Harry Potter ! couina Dobby en désarmant Narcissa dans un crac ! sec.

Bellatrix n'eut le temps que de menacer Dobby alors qu'il transplanait avec Potter, Granger et Weasley hors du manoir.

De le menacer – et de lancer un poignard dans sa direction.

Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu, le poignard argenté n'était plus là, lui non plus.

Avec un horrible pressentiment, Draco suivit leur trace. Se mouvoir dans l'espace le rendit plus vulnérable à la force qui cherchait à l'entraîner loin de tout, mais il y opposa toute la résistance qui lui restait. Suffisamment pour voir Dobby, debout sur une plage sombre, le poignard argenté profondément planté dans sa poitrine.

Il vit Potter crier le nom de l'elfe, mais ne l'entendit pas. Le bruit des vagues se fracassant sur les rochers avait disparu, lui aussi. Bientôt, ce fut toute la plage qui s'effaça. Ne laissant plus rien.

ᴥ

– … Draco ? Draco !

Une horrible sensation rampait au creux de son estomac. Dobby était mort. Dumbledore était mort. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard sombre du professeur Snape. Le professeur Snape qu'il avait condamné à servir Voldemort, que le monde se rappellerait comme le traître ayant assassiné Dumbledore. Draco serra les dents.

– Que s'est-il passé ? Tu ne revenais pas. Je croyais avoir été clair sur les dangers que tu courrais en t'exposant trop longtemps aux sortilèges qui amplifient le Glyphe.

Le quoi ? Une image de la Marque des Ténèbres lui apparut, gravée dans son avant-bras et il releva lentement sa manche pour se prouver qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Il ne découvrit qu'un huit rougeoyant qui dansait à la lueur des flammes.

– Vous n'aviez qu'à rompre le sort, dit-il finalement d'un ton rauque.

– Tu sais pertinemment qu'il serait risqué pour toi que nous mettions brutalement fin aux sortilèges. Il ne s'agit pas d'une simple vision, celles-ci sont bien plus dangereuses. Qu'as-tu vu ?

Draco se redressa prudemment. Un liquide chaud au goût métallique avait roulé sur ses lèvres, en y passant la main, il découvrit du sang. À sa gauche, un éclat argenté lui rappela celui du poignard et de Dobby vacillant au milieu d'une plage immense, indifférente. L'éclat provenait de la Pensine. Il était supposé y déposer les informations concernant les Horcruxes.

– Je n'ai rien vu.

– Draco, fit une voix douce. Que s'est-il passé ?

Il se tourna lentement. Dumbledore le fixait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Le choc de le voir vivant effaça tout le reste. Sa surprise interpella les deux adultes qui l'observaient gravement et Draco détourna le regard, furieux contre lui-même. Dumbledore n'était pas mort dans ce monde, pas encore.

– Je dois y aller. Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai rien.

Il franchissait la porte quand le professeur Snape dit durement :

– Nous sommes proches de mettre un terme aux agissements du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu ne peux pas te dérober maintenant, Draco. Il ne reste que deux Horcruxes à découvrir, ensuite seulement tu seras tranquille. Cette séance a été une perte de temps.

– Il semble que tu aies besoin de réfléchir, intervint Dumbledore. Nous te laisserons ce temps. En échange, lorsque nous te rappellerons, nous te demanderons d'être prêt.

En guise de réponse, Draco se contenta de claquer la porte et de descendre les escaliers à la volée. Un vertige l'obligea à ralentir juste avant de débouler dans le couloir et il monta plus prudemment dans les étages.

– Alors ? demanda Weasley à la seconde où il passa la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Tu as découvert des trucs intéressants ? C'était quoi la mission de Voldemort au final ? Ah, et vu que tu as raté le repas, on t'a ramené à manger. Enfin, on a demandé aux elfes des cuisines.

Draco regarda sans envie la table basse couverte de nourriture.

– Non merci.

– Allez, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir faim quand tu as des petits plats aussi délicieux devant toi, fit Weasley dont le regard revenait régulièrement sur la tarte au chocolat.

Après une vaillante lutte contre son estomac, il se détourna pour attraper le carton posé par terre, à côté de son canapé.

– Sinon, Fred et George nous ont envoyé ça.

Il en sortit une baguette magique et l'agita dans les airs. Avec un pop ! sonore, elle se changea en poulet cru.

– Dément, non ? dit-il avec un grand et irritant sourire.

– Oui, _dément_ , Weasley.

Il plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux et les plaqua en arrière, dégageant son visage comme il aurait aimé dégager les souvenirs et les horreurs qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

– La séance s'est passée si mal que ça ? murmura Granger. Tu ne veux pas nous dire ce que tu as vu ?

– J'ai vu ce que Voldemort attendait de moi. Que je tue Dumbledore. Et j'ai lamentablement échoué, ce qui a obligé le professeur Snape à prendre ma place. Ce monde où Voldemort règne, c'est mon œuvre.

– Ne dis pas ça.

Draco releva la tête et croisa le regard grave de Potter.

– Malfoy, c'est la deuxième fois que tu parles comme si c'était toi le responsable. J'ai l'impression que tu ne dissocies pas les deux réalités. Dumbledore est vivant et Voldemort ne s'est jamais servi de toi.

– Ce n'est pas… si simple. Tu ne comprendrais pas. C'est moi. Celui que je devrais être sans le Glyphe. Ce n'est pas un étranger, quelqu'un d'extérieur. Je me vois. J'ai ses souvenirs. Ceux que j'ai vu, ils sont _là_ , je m'en rappelle aussi clairement que si j'avais _vécu_ tout ça.

Les regards inquiets qu'il reçut le confortèrent dans l'idée que les Gryffondors ne comprenaient pas. Personne ne comprendrait jamais son lien avec le Glyphe.

– Oubliez ça. Il y a plus important, lança-t-il en pressant l'accoudoir de cuir. J'ai vu Dobby mourir stupidement en essayant de jouer les héros et si quelque chose à des chances de se reproduire, c'est bien ça. Si je me faisais capturer, il serait capable de se jeter dans un piège mortel, lui et sa petite tête de chauve-souris. Dobby !

L'elfe apparut aussitôt, dans son pull d'hiver rafistolé, ses grands yeux verts brillants d'obéir à ses ordres.

– Oui, Draco Malfoy, Monsieur ?

– J'ai un ordre à te donner. Reste en vie. C'est clair ?

Dobby secoua la tête, décontenancé.

– Ne me regarde pas avec cet air idiot. Tu n'es pas un sorcier, tu n'as rien à faire sur un champ de bataille. Je ne t'enverrai plus te battre, ni pour l'Ordre, ni pour qui que ce soit. Et ne t'avise pas de jouer au petit Gryffondor modèle en sacrifiant ta vie. Tu restes loin de cette guerre, c'est un ordre.

– Mais Dobby doit veiller sur Draco Malfoy et ses amis, couina-t-il.

Ses grands yeux verts se tournèrent vers Potter, Granger et Weasley qui se retenaient d'intervenir.

– Ta présence sera un fardeau pas une aide, insista durement Draco. Reste en dehors des conflits, peu importe qui te le demande.

Dobby reposa son regard sur lui, brûlant d'une lueur de défi toute nouvelle.

– Dobby est un elfe libre.

– Merlin, marmonna Draco en levant les yeux au plafond.

– En étant honnête, tu aurais de meilleurs résultats, fit Granger avant de s'adresser à Dobby avec douceur : ce qu'il essaye de te dire, c'est qu'il tient à toi. Tu n'es pas un fardeau, ton aide est précieuse, au contraire. Certains pouvoirs dont tu disposes sont inaccessibles, même aux plus grands sorciers. Mais si tu veux pouvoir veiller sur… sur nous, tu dois commencer par veiller sur toi.

Dobby inclina la tête, trop touché pour couiner un seul mot. Draco lui épargna une crise de larmes en l'autorisant à transplaner.

– Tu en fais trop, Granger, dit-il quand ils furent de nouveaux seuls dans la Salle sur Demande.

– Et toi, tu devrais manger, commenta Weasley en cédant finalement à une part de tarte au chocolat.

Draco ne toucha ni aux plats chauds, ni aux desserts. La sensation désagréable laissée par les voyages dans cette autre réalité s'estompait doucement, mais l'appétit ne revenait pas, pas plus que le sommeil. Il allait se lever pour prendre un des livres mis à disposition par la Salle sur Demande mais Potter l'interpella soudain.

– J'allais oublier, dit-il.

Il tira son sac sur ses genoux et fouilla à l'intérieur, en sortant ses notes de cours, des plumes et un encrier qu'il étala sur le canapé, entre Granger et lui.

– Voilà, dit-il en sortant un morceau d'étoffe familier.

Il lui tendit la cape d'invisibilité par-dessus la table basse et comme à chaque fois, Draco eut l'impression de récupérer de l'eau entre ses doigts.

– Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? Je n'ai plus la Brigade Inquisitoriale aux basques.

– Étant donné que tu dors dans un dortoir rempli de Serpentards qui complotent contre toi, j'ai pensé que tu en aurais plus l'usage que nous.

– J'ai survécu à un manoir rempli de Weasley, je devrais tenir le coup.

– Rempli de Weachley ? articula Weasley, aussi indigné qu'il était possible de l'être avec la bouche pleine de chocolat. Comment cha rempli de Weachley ?

Draco lui répondit par un sourire railleur mais n'insista pas pour se séparer de la précieuse étoffe. Elle pourrait lui être utile. Mais surtout, elle le fascinait. Aucun défaut, après tant d'années, comment ce prodige était-il possible ?

ᴥ

Dans les reflets argentés de la Pensine tournoyaient les souvenirs qui mèneraient aux derniers Horcruxes. Le diadème et le serpent.

– Cette fois, vous les avez tous, dit Draco, pâle, en relevant le regard vers Dumbledore.

Le professeur Snape était mort. Lui aussi. Mais la source de sa mauvaise humeur était Dumbledore, Dumbledore qui faisait tournoyer les nouveaux souvenirs du bout de sa baguette.

– Potter est un Horcruxe, balança Draco.

Le professeur Snape se tourna vers lui, interdit, en revanche Dumbledore ne parut pas surpris. Draco serra les dents. La bataille de Poudlard, les corps, les blessés, le château en ruine… et Potter qui les traversait pour se livrer à Voldemort, pour le laisser le tuer.

– C'est la triste vérité, dit Dumbledore, l'air soudain plus vieux.

– Et il doit mourir ?

Un éclair rougeoyant passa sur la surface argentée de la Pensine. Le Feudeymon qui avait englouti Crabbe et la Salle sur Demande. Et Dumbledore qui ne répondait pas. Draco sentit sa colère franchir un nouveau cran.

– J'ai vu _tous_ les tenants et les aboutissants de vos machinations, dit-il sèchement. J'attends seulement des explications. Par exemple, pourquoi Potter est-il allé se jeter sous l' _Avada Kedrava_ de Voldemort ?

Un mélange de fierté et de douleur passa dans le regard clair de Dumbledore.

– Le moment venu, Voldemort devra le tuer de sa main. C'est l'unique façon de détruire définitivement le morceau d'âme de Voldemort qui vit en lui. Draco, il faut que Harry continue de l'ignorer jusqu'au dernier moment. Ton Glyphe a changé bien des choses, cependant, certaines ne peuvent être évitées.

Draco plissa les yeux, mauvais, mais ce fut le professeur Snape qui exigea des explications au vieux sorcier. Les laissant à leur différend, Draco sortit du bureau et passa à côté de la gargouille de pierre.

Dans sa vision, Potter avait miraculeusement survécu au sortilège de mort. Mais à présent qu'il avait renversé tous les événements, il était presque impossible que l'affrontement se déroule dans les mêmes conditions. La baguette de sureau, Nagini, l'état d'esprit de Potter… et même s'il survivait, un Mangemort aurait tôt fait d'en avertir Voldemort. Narcissa n'était plus là pour le couvrir.

En descendant dans la Grande Salle, les décorations de noël qui brillaient sous le soleil de midi lui parurent déplacées. Parasité par les échos de la vision, il vit les tables où les élèves déjeunaient joyeusement redevenir des cercueils pour les corps recouverts d'un linge blanc.

Incapable de supporter ce spectacle, il rebroussa chemin vers le hall. Avant qu'il ait pu monter le grand escalier, Potter l'interpella. Vu l'air grognon de Weasley, ils s'étaient précipitamment arrachés à leur repas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu… ça va ? demanda Granger. Tu as une mine affreuse.

– J'ai vu comment l'affrontement avec Voldemort se terminait.

Il y eut un silence que Weasley fut le premier à rompre, redoutant la suite.

– Qui gagne ?

– Voldemort meurt, mais c'est d'une guerre qu'on parle. Personne ne _gagne_ , Weasley, répliqua sèchement Draco.

– Quoi que tu aies vu, ce n'est pas notre futur, dit gravement Potter.

– Tu as parfaitement raison. Le nôtre pourrait être encore plus meurtrier. Il suffirait par exemple que je tombe entre les mains de Voldemort avec ce que je sais, et tout serait définitivement terminé pour vous. Je ne laisserai pas ça se reproduire.

Il les planta là et se dirigea vers l'escalier de marbre. Il fallait qu'il suive le plan qu'il avait en tête la première étape consistait à geler la destruction des Horcruxes. Potter n'aurait pas à se suicider et le professeur Snape ne risquerait pas sa vie à attaquer le serpent de Voldemort tant que le diadème serait encore intact. Or il savait où se trouvait le diadème.

– Malfoy ! s'exclama Potter.

Draco s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier et se retourna avec un agacement visiblement partagé.

– _Quoi_ , Potter ?

– Tu es encore en train d'agir comme si tes visions étaient réelles.

– C'est le cas.

– Non. Pas ici.

– Dans ce cas retourne jouer au petit Gryffondor modèle et fiche-moi la paix. Qu'est-ce que tu as à craindre ?

Il eut à peine le temps de monter une marche supplémentaire que Potter lança :

– Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète.

– Tu n'as pas un match de Quidditch à préparer ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton irrité, sans s'arrêter cette fois.

Arrivé au septième étage, Draco passa plusieurs fois devant le mur cachant la Salle sur Demande. À l'intérieur, il découvrit les hautes piles de bric-à-brac entassées là au fil des siècles. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait, pourtant elles lui étaient si familières.

Il refermait la porte lorsque quelque chose se fracassa derrière lui avec un bruit de verre brisé. Il fit volte-face en tirant sa baguette, examinant silencieusement les allées creusées entre les rangées d'objets. Rien. Aucun bruit ni mouvement.

Avec l'infinité d'objets entassés dans la Salle sur Demande, il n'était pas impossible que quelque chose tombe. Draco s'avança sans abaisser sa baguette. Il devait trouver l'Armoire à Disparaître, le diadème serait posé un peu plus loin. Après avoir tracé son chemin dans les allées, Draco découvrit la fameuse Armoire.

Il passa la main sur le bois sombre, râpeux, sans noter l'absence de poussière. Puis, il scruta les passages qui s'étendaient et se divisaient au cœur de la Salle sur Demande.

Où aller ensuite ?

– Venir ici seul, ce n'est pas très intelligent, _Draco_ , lança une voix moqueuse dans son dos.

Draco se retourna en relevant sa baguette. Crabbe et Goyle le fixaient d'un air goguenard. _Eux_ , ici ?

– Vous avez découvert cet endroit seuls ? lança-t-il sur un ton sarcastique. Ça a dû vous demander beaucoup de réflexion, même à tous les deux.

Ni Crabbe, ni Goyle ne s'énervèrent de sa pique. L'avaient-ils comprise au moins ? songea Draco, juste avant qu'un sort ne le frappe dans le dos et lui arrache sa baguette, que Goyle récupéra au vol.

– Personne n'a dit qu'ils travaillaient seuls, Malfoy. Tu t'es juste laissé avoir.

C'était Théodore Nott qui avait parlé, bloquant l'autre bout de l'allée. Il se retrouvait piégé entre lui et Crabbe et Goyle.

– Tu as l'air surpris, poursuivit Nott, pourtant tu n'es pas sans savoir que mon père est Mangemort ? Tu croyais sincèrement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait confié une tâche de cette importance à… tes anciens amis ? C'est moi qu'il a choisi. J'ai seulement demandé à Crabbe et Goyle d'attirer le plus d'attention possible pour me donner une plus grande liberté d'action.

– Dans ce cas, je te remercie de m'en avoir informé, dit Draco d'un ton ennuyé. Ça me sera très utile à l'avenir.

– J'en doute, puisque tu t'apprêtes à retrouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit Nott, sec. Sincèrement, je n'imaginais pas que tu viendrais ici de toi-même, je dois dire que ça me simplifie grandement la tâche.

Draco vit le regard de Nott dériver vers l'Armoire à Disparaître et son sang s'accéléra. Ce n'était pas du bluff ? Il possédait réellement un moyen de l'envoyer aux mains de Voldemort ? Nott savait-il que cette armoire était cassée, que s'il entrait là-dedans, il signait son arrêt de mort ? D'un autre côté, maintenant qu'il était désarmé, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'options, à part appeler Dobby…

Avec trois baguettes pointées dans sa direction, il ne prendrait pas le risque de le faire transplaner à ses côtés. Il ne lui restait qu'à gagner du temps.

– Une Armoire à Disparaître, ce n'est pas idiot, mais est-ce que tu es parvenu à la lier à une autre ?

Le rictus de Nott trahit sa surprise, alors il connaissait le sujet ? Mais sa position de force l'aida à recomposer un masque dédaigneux.

– Tu n'as pas à te préoccuper des formalités du voyage, Malfoy. D'ailleurs, tu devrais en apprécier la destination. Pendant, le peu de temps qu'il te restera à vivre, je veux dire.

Draco serra le poing qu'il rêvait de carrer dans l'estomac de Nott. Un accès de colère se mêla à la peur qui le gagnait peu à peu, mais il les fit taire. Perdre le contrôle n'aiderait pas.

– L'Armoire à Disparaître est réparée ? À vos réactions, j'ai eu l'impression d'arriver avant la fête. Ce n'est pas terminé, n'est-ce pas, Nott ?

Comme si Nott devinait les émotions qui tempêtaient en lui, il s'amusa à prendre un ton amical.

– Suffisamment pour que le transfert fonctionne, rassure-toi, dit-il en ouvrant les battants de bois d'un coup de baguette. Si tu veux bien te donner la peine…

– C'est dans ton intérêt que je parle, Nott, répondit Draco en lui retournant son sourire froid. Il suffirait d'un infime problème durant le passage pour me tuer. Et tu apprendras vite que Voldemort n'est pas du genre à pardonner.

Nott grimaça au nom du mage noir.

– On s'en fiche de ce que tu penses, lança Crabbe.

Se rappelant de leur présence, Draco se retourna vers Goyle et Crabbe – qui fulminait. Il n'avait jamais supporté d'être ignoré. Ironique considérant qu'il avait joué les seconds rôles toute sa vie.

– Tu crois sans doute que Nott sera le seul à payer en cas d'erreur ? dit Draco. Vous aurez votre part.

Si Goyle parut réfléchir sérieusement au danger, Crabbe ne manifesta que de l'impatience.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Nott ?! Active la Marque _qu'il_ sache qu'on va le lui envoyer !

Du coin de l'œil, Draco vit Nott relever la manche de sa robe de sorcier. En dessous, la Marque des Ténèbres brillait d'un éclat sombre. Merde. Merde. Merde.

Il arrivait à court de temps. À court d'option. S'il ne faisait rien, il mourrait comme un sombre imbécile – après de longues tortures, s'il avait la malchance de survivre au transfert. Si ce que les visions lui avaient appris tombait aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

En dépit des baguettes pointées vers lui, il faillit appeler Dobby. Seule la vision de l'elfe et de son poignard argenté planté en pleine poitrine le retint. Pas deux fois.

– Entre dans l'Armoire, ordonna Crabbe en tournant sa baguette comme une menace, incapable de cacher que cette sensation de puissance lui plaisait, peut-être encore plus parce qu'elle le visait, lui.

– Sinon quoi ? siffla Draco. Tu vas me tuer ? Et prendre le risque de le payer de ta vie quand Voldemort l'apprendra ?

– _Endoloris !_

Draco bondit sur le côté pour éviter le sortilège qui s'écrasa sur le mur d'objets derrière lui.

– Ça suffit ! intervint Nott. Malfoy, soit tu entres de toi-même, soit on t'y fera entrer de force. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être conscient quand tu arriveras devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco serra les dents. S'il se faisait assommer par un maléfice avant d'être précipité dans l'Armoire à Disparaître, ses chances d'en réchapper seraient de zéro. Il chercha une issue autour de lui et pour la première fois, les hautes rangées d'objets lui donnèrent la sensation d'étouffer.

– Très bien, dit-il, la gorge sèche. Sachant que si le transfert échoue, votre sort sera pire que le mien.

Il posa un pied dans l'Armoire et y entra à reculons, le plus lentement possible. Quand un coup de baguette en ferma les battants, le plongeant dans une semi-obscurité, Draco recula encore, son dos buttant contre le fond, et ferma les yeux. À tout moment, le transfert allait soit le tuer, soit le précipiter vers un sort bien pire.

À travers le fin interstice qui séparait les deux battants de l'Armoire, il entendit la voix de Nott incanter d'un ton incertain.

Puis plus rien.

* * *

 _Un chapitre un peu plus court, j'ai très peu de temps en ce moment. J'espère qu'il vous a plu_ _– et ne me tapez pas pour cette fin, je poste la suite dès que possible ;)_

 _Bisous et à la prochaine !_


	22. La décision de Draco

**Chapitre XXII : La décision de Draco**

* * *

– Tu crois qu'on devrait le suivre ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

– Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas l'air…

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspend, le regard tourné vers l'escalier de marbre que Draco venait de franchir.

– Pas l'air dans son état normal ? termina Hermione.

– Oui, et c'est pire à chaque fois qu'il revient de ces séances. À quoi pensent Snape et Dumbledore ?

– Sans doute à toutes les vies que ça peut sauver, raisonna Ron. C'est pas la fin du monde que Malfoy soit un peu à l'ouest après. Pour l'instant, il avait juste l'air de vouloir qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Il passa d'Hermione qui se mordait la lèvre à Harry qui n'était absolument pas convaincu.

– Allez, on ne va pas passer notre samedi après-midi à lui courir après. Laissez-lui le temps d'y voir plus clair et ça ira mieux. On pourrait faire une bataille de boules de neige, aller voir Hagrid, jouer aux échecs…

Il lança un regard vers Hermione et ajouta avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme :

– Ou réviser…

– Sans doute, finit par répondre Harry, les sourcils froncés. Il avait l'air de préparer quelque chose.

Il fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir la carte du Maraudeur et la tapota avec sa baguette en jurant ses mauvaises intentions.

– Il se dirige vers la Salle sur Demande.

– Tu vois, dit Ron avec un grand sourire. Rien à craindre, il a juste besoin de réfléchir.

ᴥ

Lorsque la voix de Nott cessa d'incanter, il y eut un moment de vide absolu, puis un rail de lumière filtra entre les deux portes. Une lumière différente. Le sang battant à ses tympans, Draco fouilla dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. La cape d'invisibilité constituait sa dernière carte et il la devait à Potter. C'était agaçant. Il se recouvrit de la précieuse étoffe au moment où l'Armoire à Disparaître s'ouvrait. Il recula le plus possible pendant que Bellatrix inspectait les moindres recoins, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Le morceau de tapisserie derrière elle appartenait à un salon privé du manoir Malfoy. Et la voix qui s'éleva était celle de son père :

– Patience. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Et une fois ici, il n'aura plus aucun moyen de retour. Personne, pas même un elfe de maison ne pourrait traverser les barrières que notre Seigneur a érigées autour du manoir.

Son père était sorti d'Azkaban.

Et des protections magiques empêcheraient Dobby de venir à son secours.

Bellatrix plissa ses lourdes paupières puis referma lentement l'Armoire. Draco serra les dents. Cette ruse ne fonctionnerait pas éternellement.

ᴥ

– Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? lança Ron alors qu'un escalier magique les emportait vers les étages.

– Oui, marmonna Harry en reprenant son souffle, sa cicatrice incendiant son front. Voldemort n'a jamais été aussi… euphorique. Il est persuadé qu'il a mis la main sur Malfoy, quelqu'un ici l'a averti avec la Marque. Il a dû tomber dans un piège… C'est une question de secondes avant que…

L'escalier magique s'immobilisa au quatrième palier et ils reprirent leur course effrénée vers le septième étage.

– On ne sait même pas s'il a atteint la Salle sur Demande, articula Hermione.

– C'est notre seule piste.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur les marches de l'escalier suivant. Le temps qu'il les dépose à destination, Harry ressortit la carte du Maraudeur, fouillant du regard le couloir du septième étage et ses alentours.

– Là ! s'exclama Ron en pointant les noms de Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et Théodore Nott qui venaient de surgir de nulle part. Ils sortent forcément de la Salle sur Demande !

– Malfoy avait dit que Crabbe et Goyle préparaient quelque chose contre lui, dit Hermione.

Aucun d'eux n'osa ajouter quoi que ce soit, comme si énoncer leurs craintes à haute voix risquait de leur donner vie. Harry replia la carte d'un geste brusque et se posta sur la plus haute marche, sautant au-dessus du vide dès que le palier du septième étage fut à portée. Ron et Hermione le suivirent sans hésiter.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils entendirent les voix réjouies de Crabbe et Nott. Sans avoir besoin de se consulter, ils se planquèrent à l'angle du mur, attendant le moment propice pour leur tomber dessus.

À la seconde où le bout d'une chaussure apparut, ce fut le signal. Aucun des trois Serpentards ne vit venir l'attaque. En une fraction de seconde, ils étaient désarmés. Crabbe bondit sur eux avec rage.

– _Petrificus Totalus !_ s'exclama Hermione.

Les bras et les jambes de Crabbe se collèrent contre son corps et il bascula en avant, aussi raide qu'une planche à pain.

– Ils ont quatre baguettes, dit Ron après un rapide calcul. Où est Malfoy ?

Nott ricana.

– Vous arrivez un peu tard.

– On n'a pas le temps pour ça, gronda Harry. Tu vas nous dire ce que vous faisiez dans la Salle sur Demande.

– Essaye pour voir, Potter ? C'est trop tard je t'ai dit. À l'heure qu'il est, il est avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il sentait l'agacement naissant de Voldemort. Draco s'était débrouillé pour lui échapper.

– Tu veux nous faire croire que tu as réussi à lui faire quitter Poudlard ? demanda Ron.

– Exactement.

– _Comment ?!_ s'exclama Harry, à bout de patience.

Nott lui retourna un sourire méprisant. Gaspiller du temps était un luxe qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre. Étouffant sa conscience, Harry leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Nott.

– Dernière chance.

– Quoi, tu vas me torturer, Potter ? Ce ne serait pas un acte digne d'un Gryffondor…

– _Impero !_

L'air provocateur de Nott fondit sous l'effet du sortilège. Un silence interdit s'abattit sur le couloir. Même Goyle paraissait sidéré, mais Ron l'assomma avant qu'il ait pu partager son avis.

– On débattra plus tard.

Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Il croisa le regard désapprobateur mais résigné d'Hermione et sut qu'elle non plus ne voyait pas d'autre alternative.

– Montre-nous comment tu as envoyé Malfoy à Voldemort, ordonna-t-il.

Sans discuter, Nott longea le pan de mur pour invoquer la Salle sur Demande, les trois Gryffondors y entrèrent après lui, au milieu des objets cachés. Ils longèrent les allées jusqu'à une armoire ancienne.

– Il est entré ici et j'ai ensorcelé l'Armoire pour qu'elle l'envoie dans une autre Armoire à Disparaître, celle que possède le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit Nott d'un ton lointain proche de celui de Luna Lovegood.

Harry fit face à Ron et Hermione, certain qu'ils refuseraient en bloc ce qu'il avait en tête. Il ne leur laisserait pas le choix.

– Je vais y aller.

« Tu plaisantes ?! », « Harry, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! » s'exclamèrent-ils dans une synchronisation parfaite.

– Il faut bien qu'on ramène Malfoy, non ? Il n'est pas encore tombé entre leurs mains, mais Voldemort s'impatiente. Malfoy a la cape, s'il ne s'est pas éloigné de l'Armoire, je pourrais attirer son attention et vous nous ramènerez.

Harry les empêcha de protester.

– Débrouillez-vous avec Nott, dit-il en entrant dans l'Armoire, une main sur chaque battant.

– Attends… commença Hermione en fouillant son sac.

– Je ne peux _pas_ attendre.

– Je sais, répliqua-t-elle en lui tendant un Gallion d'or.

Dès qu'il le vit de plus près, il reconnut une des fausses pièces qui leur permettaient de communiquer les dates des réunions de l'A.D..

– Utilise-la quand tu seras prêt à revenir, dit Hermione d'un ton angoissé, et reviens, s'il te plaît.

– On se charge de Nott, assura Ron, pas plus confiant.

Harry acquiesça nerveusement puis referma l'Armoire. De l'autre côté, la voix de Nott incantait d'un ton absent.

ᴥ

C'était la cinquième fois que Bellatrix ouvrait brusquement l'Armoire comme si elle espérait surprendre quelqu'un caché à l'intérieur. Mais même face aux sortilèges anti-camouflage, la cape d'invisibilité n'avait pas bronché. Sauf que ça rendait le visage émacié de Bellatrix encore plus dangereux.

– Ton fils devrait être arrivé depuis longtemps, Lucius… Puisque Nott est incapable d'accomplir la tâche que lui a confié notre Seigneur, je vais m'en charger moi-même.

Si elle montait dans l'Armoire pour tenter un transfert… si en frôlant la cape, elle se rendait compte de sa présence.

– Bellatrix, si Draco n'est pas encore là, c'est qu'il y a eu un problème, dit Lucius, tendu. Crois-tu sincèrement que tu arrangeras la situation en débarquant à Poudlard ? Si quelqu'un a surpris Nott, tu ne feras qu'aggraver sa situation.

Bellatrix claqua les battants avec fureur. Draco ferma les yeux, encaissant le choc.

D'après son père, Voldemort avait protégé le manoir contre toute intrusion. Et même s'il avait pu appeler Dobby… un mot trop fort, un souffle, et les portes s'ouvriraient sur une Bellatrix triomphante.

Faire durer ce supplice était peut-être une erreur.

S'il se rendait… Peut-être que son père…

Une fraction de seconde, l'atmosphère de l'Armoire devint écrasante. Une silhouette se matérialisa devant lui. Une silhouette familière. Et qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Potter.

Potter qui venait de poser une main sur le battant pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Draco arracha son bras avant qu'il ne dévoile stupidement leur présence. Il le sentit se tendre, déployant un effort colossal pour ne pas sursauter. Alors que le regard de Potter scrutait la pénombre, Draco lui balança la cape d'invisibilité dessus.

Potter lui frappa l'épaule, soulagé, puis ouvrit son poing. Il tenait un des faux Galions de Granger. Potter désigna sa baguette, Draco lut sur ses lèvres « _Je dois parler_ » et lui fit signe de se magner. C'était l'issue la plus dangereuse, mais la seule qu'ils avaient.

Par l'interstice, Bellatrix passait et repassait devant l'Armoire, aux aguets. À l'instant où Potter murmura le sort pour changer le message du faux Gallion, elle fit volte-face, un sourire creusant son visage.

Tout était perdu. La main de Bellatrix fondait vers eux. Draco recula par réflexe alors que les portes s'ouvraient en grand.

– Harry ? Malfoy ?

Granger… ?

Une fraction de seconde suffit pour qu'il réalise qu'il ne se trouvait plus au manoir Malfoy. Il tira vivement Potter hors de l'Armoire à Disparaître, fit volte-face en lui arrachant sa baguette et s'exclama :

– _Confringo !_

Le souffle de l'explosion expulsa les battants de l'Armoire comme des feuilles de papier, brûlant et fissurant profondément le bois épais, la laissant fumante et bancale. Plus aucun passage ne se ferait par-là.

– Ça suffira, dit-il en rendant sa baguette à Potter.

Celui-ci les débarrassa la cape et Granger se précipita sur lui pour l'étreindre. En reculant d'un pas, elle croisa le regard de Draco, hésita, puis lui pressa le bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Draco s'accorda quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme alors que Weasley approchait avec un petit paquet de baguettes dans les mains.

– Tiens Malfoy, la tienne doit être là, non ?

En récupérant sa précieuse baguette en bois d'aubépine, il remarqua enfin Nott qui se tenait en retrait derrière Weasley. L'air absent, il fixait un morceau de poêle qui dépassait du bric-à-brac. Cette expression vide… Et il venait de prêter son _aide_ aux Gryffondors…

Draco les observa tour à tour, stupéfait.

– Il est sous Imperium ?

– Il refusait de coopérer, dit Potter. On perdait du temps. J'aurais préféré faire autrement, mais il ne nous a pas laissé le choix.

Draco haussa les sourcils. Les sortilèges impardonnables, il commençait à connaître, ce n'était pas le problème. Seulement, il avait toujours considéré qu'il s'agissait d'une arme dont Potter, Granger et Weasley n'oseraient jamais se servir. Ils étaient trop… Gryffondoresques pour ça. Pourtant ils venaient de lui prouver le contraire.

– Comment vous avez su ?

– Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des visions qui ne t'appartiennent pas. C'est de Voldemort lui-même que j'ai su ce qui se passait. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Sa question lui rappela la raison de sa présence ici et Draco tourna sur lui-même à la recherche du chemin à emprunter pour trouver le diadème. Dans une rangée parallèle, il dénicha le buste de pierre représentant un sorcier sévère. Le diadème aurait dû être posé dessus, mais il manquait. Draco le trouva sur un vieux tapis, à côté.

– De rien, non vraiment, ne nous remercie pas, c'est toujours un plaisir de t'aider… marmonna Weasley. Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce truc ?

– Ce _truc,_ Weasley, c'est un des derniers Horcruxes.

– J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas venu ici pour aller le donner à Dumbledore, dit Granger.

– Quelle perspicacité.

S'il laissait le vieux fou le détruire, il ne resterait plus qu'à éliminer le serpent que Voldemort traînait partout avec lui. Et qui de mieux placé pour cette mission-suicide que le professeur Snape ?

Draco fit tourner le diadème entre ses doigts avec un bref regard pour Potter.

Il n'y avait pas que le professeur Snape qui courrait à la mort s'il ne paralysait pas les plans de Dumbledore.

ᴥ

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la Salle sur Demande s'était transformée en véritable laboratoire de potions. Des livres traitant des venins, des poisons et des antidotes s'étalaient sur toutes les tables qui n'étaient pas encombrées par les chaudrons servant à ses tests.

Dès qu'il avait un instant de libre, Draco venait y travailler, y passant parfois une bonne partie de la nuit. Il avait la sensation de courir contre le temps. Tout ça pour prévenir des catastrophes.

– Tu ne veux toujours pas dire ce que tu prépares ? demanda Potter en baillant, une main feuilletant le livre ouvert devant lui.

– Non.

– Laisse tomber, Harry, c'est peine perdue, lança Weasley depuis son canapé.

Il s'amusait à tester les nouvelles baguettes farceuses envoyées par Fred et George. Le bruit d'un carton qui se renverse fit sursauter Granger et la Salle sur Demande plongea dans le noir total.

– Weasley ! s'exclama Draco.

– Désolé, c'est la Poudre instantanée du Pérou… Ça ne devrait pas durer.

Quand la lumière revint, Draco constata avec irritation que sa potion avait pris une teinte bordeaux poisseuse, loin du vert pâle qu'elle était censée conserver jusqu'aux trois-quart de la préparation. En maudissant Weasley, il vida le chaudron d'un coup de baguette et fit voler vers lui les ingrédients.

– Tu recommences ? demanda Potter en jetant un coup d'œil fatigué à sa montre.

– Remercie Weasley, répondit Draco.

Il hacha les racines de Mandragore en quelques gestes précis puis les fit glisser de la planche dans le chaudron vide. En tournant autour de la table pour attraper un flacon de verre, Draco nota que Granger avait fini par s'endormir, pelotonnée dans le fauteuil le plus proche du feu, son livre de métamorphose sur les genoux. Au regard vitreux de Potter, accoudé à son plan de travail, le visage posé entre ses mains, il n'allait pas tarder à se faire happer par le sommeil lui aussi. Le seul qui s'en sortait bien était Weasley, toujours en train d'examiner un à un les articles envoyés par la boutique de Fred et George.

Draco reprit sa préparation sans faire de commentaire. Il aurait pu leur dire de s'en aller mais lorsque la fatigue se faisait trop pesante, leur présence était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de céder.

Après un temps infini à trancher, broyer, doser, mélanger dans un sens puis dans l'autre, surveiller le feu, mélanger encore, Draco contourna la table.

– Allez, debout, ordonna-t-il.

Potter sursauta quand il le secoua par l'épaule. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder sa montre.

– Quatre heures du matin ?! marmonna-t-il d'un ton pâteux. C'est une blague, Malfoy ? Tu comptes descendre dormir quand ?

– Quand j'aurai terminé, répondit platement Draco. Regarde, j'ai besoin de ça.

Il tourna vers lui le livre qu'il étudiait. Potter se frotta les yeux, rajusta ses lunettes puis se pencha vers les pages vieillies. Il relut plusieurs fois la ligne que Draco lui indiquait avant de se redresser, un sourcil haussé.

– Du venin de _Basilic_ ?

– Exactement. Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas Fourchelang. Je vais descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets, et toi, tu vas m'ouvrir les portes.

Potter se frotta les yeux comme s'il essayait de se réveiller.

– Les professeurs ne sont pas censés avoir détruit le Basilic ?

– Le tuer, oui, par contre je doute qu'ils l'aient déplacé. Tu n'as pas idée de la taille du machin. Allez debout, arrête de tergiverser.

Potter se tourna vers Granger et Weasley qui dormaient tous deux à poings fermés et contrairement à lui, il n'eut pas la cruauté de les réveiller. Il poussa donc Draco vers la sortie de la Salle sur Demande.

– Tu es sûr que c'est _indispensable_?

– Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui puisse détruire un Horcruxe, bailla Draco.

– Donc c'est ça ton plan ? Tu veux détruire le diadème ? fit Potter, pas plus alerte. C'est stupide, Dumbledore peut le faire.

– Je ne suis pas aussi prévisible. Tais-toi tu me fatigues.

Ils descendirent les escaliers volants sous les regards surpris des rares tableaux éveillés – qui devaient se demander si des élèves normaux se lèveraient aussi tôt un dimanche matin. Draco le conduisit à travers les couloirs vides jusqu'aux toilettes que Mimi Geignarde hantait. Dans un miroir craquelé, le reflet de Potter lui lança un sourire moqueur.

– Si on m'avait dit que je viendrais dans les toilettes des filles en pleine nuit avec toi… C'est ridicule, ne me dit pas que…

– C'est ici, le coupa Draco en désignant un lavabo. Dis-lui qu'on veut entrer, quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Le sourire de Potter s'accentua.

– Au robinet ?

Visiblement, il trouvait très drôle de lui faire perdre patience.

– Oui. Dépêche.

– Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Alors, hum, ouvre-toi, mon ami ici présent veut entrer.

– En Fourchelang, abruti.

– Ah, c'est vrai, fit Potter en bâillant.

Draco dut lutter pour ne pas l'imiter. Enfin, une série de sifflements remplaça la voix habituelle de Potter. Puis il se tourna vers lui, incertain.

– Ça a marché ?

Le bruit provenant de l'intérieur des lavabos le fit reculer d'un pas. Devant lui, le tunnel menant dans les entrailles du château se révéla, semblable à une bouche béante prête à les avaler.

– D'accord, ça a marché, souffla-t-il en se penchant légèrement pour en apercevoir le fond.

Comme il s'en serait voulu de rater une occasion pareille, Draco le poussa en avant, le faisant basculer dans le tunnel. Le cri de Potter fut étouffé par la vitesse qui le précipitait dans les profondeurs. Draco sauta à son tour, particulièrement satisfait de sa propre blague. Lorsque le tunnel s'arqua pour amortir la fin de sa chute, il atterrit dans la grotte obscure qui n'avait pas changé en quatre années. Le même lit de rongeurs morts tapissait le sol, avec un Potter furieux en prime, son visage et ses avant-bras maculés de poussière.

– Très drôle, Malfoy.

– Je trouve aussi, ricana-t-il en levant sa baguette. _Lumos !_

En silence, ils s'enfoncèrent plus profondément entre les parois rocheuses. Au détour d'un virage formé par les cavernes, ils se retrouvèrent face à la mue du Basilic qui résistait au temps, vestige macabre de la créature.

– Qu'est-ce que… murmura Potter en approchant sa baguette éclairée de la peau vide.

– La mue du Basilic, dit sommairement Draco en poursuivant son chemin.

– Ne fais pas semblant de n'en avoir rien à faire. Je suis sûr que tu ne faisais pas le malin quand tu es tombé dessus en deuxième année.

– Tu n'es pas un deuxième année, que je sache ?

Devant eux se découpait le mur qui protégeait l'accès à la Chambre des Secrets. Les professeurs venus tuer la bête l'avaient démoli sans aucun cas de conscience, révélant la salle baignant dans la lumière verte qui s'étendait derrière.

Draco se baissa pour passer dans l'ouverture. La gigantesque salle où des serpents sculptés formaient une longue allée était telle que dans ses souvenirs. Au bout, la statue de Salazar Serpentard paraissait encore plus démesurée.

– Alors c'est ça, la Chambre des Secrets ?

– Tu as d'autres commentaires utiles dans ce genre, Potter ? Je n'ai que ça à faire, dit Draco en s'engageant entre les gueules crochues.

– Si ça peut te faire plaisir, répondit-il d'un ton fatigué mais content. À ta gauche, tu peux admirer des serpents. À ta droite, hum… des serpents. Devant toi, un gros serpent mort. Enfin ce qu'il en reste. Pas grand-chose on dirait, à peine un squelette. Par contre, il y a encore les dents, et on peut dire que ça, c'est de la dentition…

– Je n'étais pas sérieux, quand je t'ai autorisé à commenter, Potter.

– Oui, je sais.

Draco roula des yeux et s'agenouilla près de la dépouille du Basilic. Il en desserra difficilement la mâchoire en prenant garde à ne pas s'empoisonner sur les crocs.

– Plus sérieusement, Malfoy, si ce venin n'est pas pour détruire le diadème, qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ?

Profitant d'être occupé à arracher l'un des crochets pour justifier son silence, Draco prit tout son temps. Il se releva ensuite, dos à Potter, en examinant sa prise.

– J'ai ce qu'il me faut, dit-il, sans bouger pour autant.

– Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Les blagues et la fatigue s'étaient dissipées.

– Il reste encore des Horcruxes. Pour le diadème, Dumbledore le détruira. Ce qui laisse le serpent de Voldemort, Nagini, et…

Draco releva ses yeux gris vers le visage de pierre qui les surplombait. Il tournait toujours le dos à Potter, ce qui l'empêchait de voir son expression.

– Si on te disait que tu devais mourir pour protéger ceux qui te sont chers, Potter, si tu n'avais pas le choix, tu le ferais ?

Il attendit longtemps la réponse.

– Oui, je suppose. Tu espères protéger qui en mourant ?

– Moi, personne.

Draco se retourna. Il devait le lui dire en face.

– Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où te venait ta connexion avec Voldemort ?

– Je sais qu'elle vient du soir où il a essayé de me tuer et que son sort a ricoché sur lui.

– Exactement. Ce soir-là, tu es devenu le septième Horcruxe, Potter.

Un sourire incertain accueillit sa déclaration, mais il s'effaça lentement pour laisser place à l'horreur. Il recula d'un pas, la bouche entrouverte comme s'il cherchait de l'air, ou des mots, mais rien ne vint.

– Tu dois mourir et ça doit être de la main de Voldemort.

Potter se détourna, le regard perdu vers les serpents sculptés. Après quelques secondes, il quitta la Chambre des Secrets. Pour lui laisser le temps de recoller les morceaux, Draco arracha encore quelques crochets sur la dépouille du Basilic.

En repassant de l'autre côté du mur éventré, il retrouva Potter assis sur des pierres. Draco ne parvenait pas à lire quoi que ce soit sur son visage.

– Il y a peut-être une bonne nouvelle pour toi, dit Draco d'un ton lent, mais j'insiste sur le _peut-être_. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs.

– Je t'écoute, murmura Potter d'un ton douloureux.

– Dans l'autre monde, quand Voldemort a lancé son _Avada Kedavra_ pour te tuer, il n'a réussi qu'à détruire l'Horcruxe. Toi, tu es resté en vie. Si je parviens à recréer certaines conditions, tu auras peut-être une chance d'en réchapper.

– Quelles conditions ?

Draco fit tourner le crochet de Basilic entre ses doigts.

– J'y travaille.

ᴥ

La fine poudre verdâtre brillait au fond de sa fiole. Draco la leva devant ses yeux. L'antidote était prêt, restait à savoir s'il fonctionnait. Malheureusement, il ne le découvrirait qu'à l'instant fatidique. Il ramassa la bague de la famille Black offerte par Sirius et appuya sur le mécanisme pour l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur du compartiment anciennement destiné au poison, il fit glisser l'antidote puis referma la bague et la passa à son annulaire droit.

Il traversa ensuite la Salle sur Demande jusqu'au placard épais où il conservait le diadème. Le moment était venu. Quand il ressortit dans les couloirs froids du château, un soleil d'hiver glaçait les murs. Sans hésitation, il prit le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore.

Passé la Gargouille et les escaliers en colimaçon, il entra dans le bureau circulaire. Le regard clair de Dumbledore tomba instantanément sur le diadème.

– J'ai votre dernier Horcruxe, dit Draco, mais j'ai peur que celui-là ait un prix.

Dumbledore l'étudia un temps, puis croisa tranquillement les mains devant sa barbe.

– Je t'écoute, Draco.

– Je sais que vous possédez la baguette de sureau.

Si sa requête surprit Dumbledore, il n'en montra rien. En revanche, son regard se fit plus dur. Alors comme ça il n'était pas prêt à céder sa précieuse baguette ?

– Vous avez moins réagi quand il était question de sacrifier la vie de Potter, dit Draco d'un ton mauvais en levant sa propre baguette. J'imagine qu'à côté d'une relique de la mort, il ne fait pas le poids. _Expelliarmus !_

Que ce soit à cause de ses accusations ou parce qu'il refusait de l'affronter, Dumbledore perdit sa baguette. Draco se tourna vers la sortie en lui balançant le diadème avec dégoût. Il ne pensait pas ce dont il l'accusait, il cherchait seulement à le déstabiliser, à faire jouer la culpabilité. Il fallait que la baguette change de maître.

– Draco, l'appela Dumbledore alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte.

En croisant son regard, le directeur lui parut plus ridé et fatigué qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

– Ne perdez pas votre temps, vous avez un Horcruxe à détruire, dit-il avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

Sa prochaine et dernière destination était la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal. Le professeur Snape donnait son cours, il patienta donc jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse, puis se glissa dans la salle qui se vidait, jusqu'au bureau.

– Tu n'es pas en cours ? demanda le professeur Snape en effaçant le tableau d'un coup de baguette.

– Dumbledore a le dernier Horcruxe, dit-il de but en blanc.

Le professeur Snape leva la main pour lui intimer le silence, attendit que les derniers élèves soient sortis et ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette.

– Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

– Il ne reste que le serpent et Potter. Je suppose que Dumbledore ne risquera pas la vie de Potter tant que les dernières barrières de Voldemort ne seront pas tombées ?

– En effet, dit le professeur Snape.

Il l'analysait.

– Je suppose également qu'il a moins de scrupules à vous demander de risquer la vôtre ?

Le professeur Snape eut un sourire sans joie.

– Vous allez tuer le serpent.

– Oui.

Le professeur Snape semblait s'attendre à des protestations mais Draco se contenta d'étudier les rouleaux de parchemin que les élèves avaient déposés sur son bureau. Il releva finalement le regard.

– Le jour où vous irez détruire ce serpent, ne partez pas sans rien dire, dit-il gravement. Et revenez en vie.

Le professeur Snape acquiesça, acceptant sans le savoir d'activer le dernier rouage de son plan. Le reste ne dépendrait que du déroulement des événements et de décisions sur lesquelles il n'aurait pas d'emprise.

ᴥ

Le professeur Snape le convoqua dès le lendemain il partait pour le manoir Malfoy où Voldemort et son serpent l'attendaient. Après un dernier regard vers les flammes vert émeraude de la cheminée, Draco quitta le bureau en emportant au passage une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

– Tu as tout compris, Dobby, tu en es certain ? répéta Draco pour la troisième fois.

Avant d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande, il devait s'assurer que l'elfe suivrait son plan à la lettre. Dobby triturait nerveusement ses mains, mais n'affichait que détermination.

– Bien, alors prends ça.

Draco lui tendit la cape d'invisibilité. Après une petite hésitation, Dobby accueillit l'étoffe entre ses mains.

– Tu restes auprès de Potter et tu t'arranges pour qu'on ne te remarque pas. Si j'arrive à éliminer le serpent, Voldemort tuera certainement Potter par rage. Et tu ne t'interposes pas.

– Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom visera Draco Malfoy en premier, Monsieur…

– Silence. Sans serpent et sans Potter, Voldemort sera privé d'Horcruxes. Je sais que le professeur Snape ne ratera pas l'occasion de le tuer. Quand Voldemort tombera, il n'y aura plus aucune barrière pour te retenir dans le manoir.

– Dobby ne peut pas laisser Draco Malfoy, Monsieur…

– Si Potter est encore vivant après un _Avada Kedavra_ , ton aide lui sera plus utile qu'à moi. Mets la cape.

Dobby pressa l'étoffe entre ses doigts, puis releva les yeux.

– Et si Draco Malfoy ne peut pas se débarrasser du serpent ?

– Alors le professeur Snape s'en chargera, mais il sera tué avant d'avoir pu se tourner vers Voldemort.

Draco sortit sa baguette d'aubépine. Il l'examina longuement avant de la retourner pour tendre son manche à Dobby.

– Le professeur Snape n'aura pas le temps de nous débarrasser de Voldemort. En revanche, toi, tu l'auras.

Les yeux de l'elfe s'écarquillèrent d'une façon grotesque. Puis il secoua la tête, refusant de prendre la baguette d'un sorcier.

– Je n'en aurai pas besoin, tandis que toi, tu seras la seule chance de Potter. Si tu es assez rapide, le professeur Snape aura peut-être le temps de transplaner hors du manoir avant que les Mangemorts lui tombent dessus.

Quoi qu'il advienne, Voldemort serait vaincu, Dobby transplanerait avec Potter en sûreté et le professeur Snape avait une bonne probabilité de s'en sortir. Pas de massacre.

Ce plan était leur meilleure option.

ᴥ

Jamais les murs du manoir Malfoy ne lui avaient paru si oppressants. Dire qu'un jour, il se pavanait dans le domaine comme un maître dans son château. Le moment était venu de détrôner l'imposteur aux yeux rouges.

Du bout de la baguette de sureau, il poussa le dos de Potter pour l'obliger à franchir la porte tenue par Bellatrix. Entravé par des cordelettes, Potter trébucha dans le grand salon. Les Mangemorts interrompirent leur réunion, délaissant la longue table noire pour se déployer autour d'eux. Ils ne laissèrent aucune issue.

Et Bellatrix referma derrière eux.

Dans le cercle des Mangemorts, Draco repéra la silhouette du professeur Snape. Il se tendit en distinguant de longs cheveux, aussi pâles que les siens à la limite de son champ de vision. Son père.

Évidemment.

Face à lui, les pupilles écarlates, reptiliennes, de Voldemort brillaient. Il leva sa main blanchâtre, indiquant aux Mangemorts de ne pas intervenir.

– Draco, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

Son ton bas était étudié pour déstabiliser, mais un vertige rappela à Draco qu'il avait peu de raisons de s'en soucier. Il devait tuer le serpent qui ondulait sur le sol.

– Je connais le futur. Je veux être dans vos rangs.

– Ainsi, je gagne la guerre, malgré les machinations de Dumbledore, susurra Voldemort, ses lèvres se tordant en un rictus victorieux. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu serais le bienvenu à mes côtés ?

En guise de réponse, Draco lui lança la baguette de sureau. Les trois-quart des Mangemorts le braquèrent. Voldemort les apaisa d'un geste, les yeux braqués sur la baguette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Une relique de la mort, et par-dessus tout…

– La baguette de Dumbledore.

Tous se tournèrent vers le professeur Snape. Tous sauf Voldemort. Il étudia longuement Draco sous cette nouvelle lumière.

– Vraiment ?

– Si ça ne suffit pas, il y a aussi Potter, rappela Draco.

Le silence qui suivit lui fit l'effet d'ongles crissant sur un tableau. Désagréable. Voldemort se tourna vers ses fidèles qui attendaient un ordre, une indication de comment agir.

– Récemment, Dumbledore a entrepris de détruire mes Horcruxes. Il n'est pas difficile de deviner de qui il tenait ses informations – son regard glissa vers la manche de Draco qui masquait le Glyphe – cependant, aucun de ses plans n'a pu ébranler ma victoire future. Il est plus que temps de mettre fin à leurs efforts pathétiques. À commencer par refermer le chapitre _Harry Potter_.

Draco revint brièvement au serpent qui enroulait et déroulait ses anneaux. S'il avait pu le tuer… Mais Potter passerait premier.

Il ne voyait pas Dobby, caché par la cape d'invisibilité, mais l'elfe avait intérêt à obéir. Ne pas intervenir. Rester près de Potter. Fuir à la première occasion.

Voldemort leva sa baguette vers Potter pour le débarrasser des liens qui l'entravaient.

– Le célèbre Potter souhaite peut-être partager ses derniers mots avec nous ?

Il ne broncha pas, seules ses épaules crispées le trahissaient. Draco inspira difficilement.

– _Avada Kedavra !_

L'éclair de lumière verte illumina les robes des Mangemorts puis frappa le Survivant en pleine poitrine. Projeté en arrière, il cogna le sol de marbre et ne se releva pas.

Mais Voldemort ne s'était pas effondré, il observait son meurtre, triomphant.

– Dis-moi, Draco, sais-tu comment la baguette de sureau s'est transmise au cours des siècles ?

Un vertige, plus violent, le saisit.

– Par le sang, acheva Voldemort.

Sa voix se changea en sifflements. Son serpent se redressa et la gueule acérée fusa vers lui. Draco n'eut que le temps d'entendre les cris de son père et du professeur Snape alors que les crocs se refermaient autour de son cou.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre a été long à sortir mais je voulais qu'il soit raccord avec le dernier chapitre. Et comme le dernier chapitre est le prochain, il est presque déjà écrit ! Donc je vous dis à dans pas longtemps pour la fin de cette histoire_ ;)


	23. Serpentard

**Chapitre XXIII : Serpentard**

* * *

– _Dis-moi, Draco, sais-tu comment la baguette de sureau s'est transmise au cours des siècles ?_

 _Un vertige, plus violent, le saisit._

– _Par le sang, acheva Voldemort._

 _Sa voix se changea_ _en sifflements. Son serpent se redressa et_ _la gueule acérée fusa vers lui. Draco n'eut que_ _le temps d'entendre les cris de son père et du professeur Snape alors que les crocs se refermaient autour de son cou._

* * *

…

* * *

– C'est le moment ? demanda Potter lorsque Draco entra dans la Salle sur Demande, accompagné par Dobby qui tenait la cape d'invisibilité et la baguette d'aubépine.

La discussion des Gryffondors s'était interrompue à son entrée. Tous les trois se tenaient debout, entre les gros fauteuils.

– Le professeur Snape est parti pour le manoir Malfoy, dit Draco en sortant la baguette de sureau. Mais il reste un détail à régler avant qu'on le rejoigne.

Il fit tourner le bois sombre entre ses doigts. Dans l'autre réalité, c'était le changement de maître qui avait sauvé Potter. La baguette avait refusé de le blesser. Il suffisait que Potter le désarme…

Un « _crac !_ » lui fit relever les yeux. Un transplanage ? Les gros yeux verts de Dobby lui renvoyèrent son regard, l'elfe n'avait pas bougé. Il se tourna vers les Gryffondors qui murmuraient entre eux.

– Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?

– Rien, dit Weasley en contournant les fauteuils pour le rejoindre. Rien. Tu disais ? Un détail ? Quel détail ?

Draco plissa les yeux.

Quand il ordonna à Potter de le désarmer celui-ci obéit sans discuter. Il contempla la baguette de Dumbledore avec curiosité avant de la lui rendre. Puis il croisa les bras.

– Maintenant, Malfoy, tu vas nous expliquer ton plan.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

– C'est vrai. Toi, par contre, tu as besoin que je coopère, répliqua Potter. Alors je t'écoute.

Dommage, un instant Draco avait cru qu'il s'en sortirait sans histoire.

– C'est simple Potter. Tu m'accompagnes au manoir, je détruis le serpent, Voldemort te tue, ça le prive de son dernier Horcruxe, Dobby ou Snape l'achève et tout le monde rentre chez soi.

– Comment comptes-tu détruire le serpent ? demanda Granger. Il est certainement protégé et je doute que Voldemort te laisse l'approcher. Il se méfiera de toi.

– Au contraire, il y a de grandes chances qu'il me l'envoie de lui-même. Dans mes visions, j'ai remarqué que Voldemort aimait bien charger son serpent de la sale besogne. Et soyons réalistes, entre moi et Potter, il préférera s'occuper de Potter.

Les trois Gryffondors échangèrent un regard.

– Ça ne répond pas à la question Malfoy, comment tu tueras le serpent ?

Draco les affronta tour à tour sans trouver de faille. Aucun ne céderait.

Très bien.

Il se débarrassa de sa cape et récupéra la fiole cachée dans le revers – la fiole contenant le poison concocté à partir du venin du Basilic – puis un poignard argenté.

– Le plan, dit-il enfin, avec un sourire agacé, c'est que ce serpent sera détruit au contact de mon sang.

Il recula vers la cheminée pour que les flammes éclairent son avant-bras. La pointe du poignard traça une ligne rouge sur sa peau pâle, au-dessus du Glyphe. Granger fut la première à additionner deux et deux.

– Tu vas t'empoisonner…

– Bien vu, Granger.

– Non ! s'exclama Potter en bondissant par-dessus le fauteuil.

Il bouscula Draco et la fiole de poison lui échappa des mains. Potter la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne se brise sur les dalles de pierre.

– Rends-moi ça.

Potter recula d'un pas.

– Tu ne vas pas survivre à ce plan.

– Je t'ai dis de me rendre ça.

– J'ai accepté de te suivre parce que c'était _soi-disant_ notre meilleure chance de survie.

Draco serra le rebord de la cheminée pour évacuer sa colère. Perdre autant de temps en négociations ne rentrait pas dans ses calculs.

– J'ai un antidote, alors rends-moi ce foutu poison, Potter.

Un antidote qu'il n'avait pas testé, parce qu'il y avait une probabilité non négligeable qu'il échoue et qu'il préférait éviter de mourir pour rien, mais un antidote quand même.

– Un antidote ? Ce n'est pas le poison qui va te tuer. Si tu te fais mordre par le serpent – et que tu survis, _admettons_ que tu survives – Voldemort se chargera de t'achever !

– On peut peut-être trouver une autre idée, tenta Weasley.

Se forçant au calme, Draco tendit la main vers Potter pour récupérer son poison. Un mince filet de sang avait coulé sur le Glyphe.

– Pour gagner, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. Si vous saviez les morts que j'épargne, vous me remercieriez – il abattit sa dernière carte – et je te rappelle que tu m'es toujours redevable Potter, pour la Branchiflore. J'attendais la meilleure occasion pour réclamer mon dû, c'est le moment où tu me rends la pareille.

Potter resserra le poing sur la fiole de verre.

– C'est ça que tu demandes… ? Qu'on te laisse te sacrifier… ?

– Tu as une dette envers moi. Je te demande de la payer.

Potter se tourna vers Granger et Weasley. Leur impuissance faisait écho à la sienne. Puis les lèvres de Granger formèrent un message que Draco ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Après un nouveau regard pour le poison qui remuait au fond de la fiole, Potter la lui rendit.

– Profitez-en pour vous dire au revoir, dit Draco. Au cas où tout irait de travers.

Il appuya son épaule contre les briques chaudes de la cheminée, se détournant des Gryffondors pour leur offrir un dernier moment privé. Pendant ce temps, il releva son bras. L'entaille brillait toujours. Quand il pencha la fiole de poison, un vertige l'obligea à suspendre son geste.

Si son antidote ne fonctionnait pas, il serait condamné à l'instant où le poison toucherait son sang.

Étourdi par les flammes intenses qui dansaient près de lui, il ferma les yeux. Le professeur Snape affrontait les mêmes dangers, Potter aussi. Il ne pouvait pas reculer.

Il laissa couler le poison pour qu'il se mélange à son sang. Un froid anesthésiant se répandit dans son avant-bras. Son cœur accéléra et le froid s'étendit encore. Il rouvrit ses yeux gris. Cette fois, plus de marche arrière possible.

Il lui restait moins d'une heure.

En relevant la tête vers les Gryffondors, il s'attendait à des adieux déchirants, mais ils ne parlaient pas. Ils l'observaient.

– Prêt ? dit-il d'un ton traînant.

Granger se réveilla et attira Potter dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Draco crut apercevoir un éclat doré dans la main de Potter, juste avant qu'il ne referme le poing.

– Soyez prudents, murmura-t-elle.

– Et vous… commença Potter.

Weasley hocha la tête. Pas de larmes ni de désespoir, juste des regards déterminés. Quelque chose clochait dans leur attitude, mais Draco n'avait pas le temps d'éclaircir ce mystère.

La résistance de la baguette de sureau quand il ligota Potter lui apparut comme un bon signe. Elle avait changé de maître. Weasley jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans les flammes et Draco poussa Potter vers ce qui était peut-être son dernier voyage.

* * *

...

* * *

Lorsque les crocs du serpent se refermèrent sur sa gorge, le choc puissant l'envoya valser contre le marbre du carrelage. De la cendre s'éleva dans son champ de vision, Nagini se consumait. Draco ricana, étouffé par le sang dans sa bouche.

– Tu… t'attendais à quoi… venant d'un Serpentard ? articula-t-il.

Voldemort hurla sa rage et un Doloris le frappa. Son cri se noya dans ses blessures. Il ne ressentait la douleur qu'à travers l'engourdissement du poison. Les liens entravant Potter se dissipèrent, mais il demeura inerte.

– Peu importe. Harry Potter n'est plus et tu t'apprêtes à connaître le même sort. Qu'est-ce que cela fait de sentir la vie t'échapper ?

Draco toussa du sang. Devant lui, sa bague lui apparaissait comme une tâche floue. Il ne se donna pas la peine de récupérer l'antidote qui y était caché, vu l'état où il était réduit, ça ne suffirait pas à le sauver.

Sans prévenir, une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Les plaies sur son cou se refermèrent, stoppant l'hémorragie. Le regard un peu plus clair, il vit le professeur Snape s'avancer devant lui, baguette au poing. Draco serra les dents. Il venait de gâcher son seul effet de surprise. À présent, tout reposait sur Dobby.

– Severus, susurra Voldemort. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ?

Le professeur Snape ne répondit pas. La seconde suivante, deux sorts informulés se heurtaient, propageant une rafale brûlante dans la pièce.

Et Dobby n'attaquait pas.

Draco laissa retomber son visage contre le marbre. Potter était mort, c'était la seule explication. Les circonstances étaient différentes de celles de sa vision, il n'avait pas essayé de protéger quelqu'un en se sacrifiant. Dobby était trop effondré pour se battre, Snape allait perdre l'affrontement et lui se consumerait à petit feu sous son propre poison.

Comme pour confirmer sa sombre prophétie, les attaques du professeur Snape se raréfièrent alors qu'il élevait des défenses toujours plus désespérées pour contrer l'assaut du mage noir.

Puis toutes les lumières disparurent, englouties dans le noir absolu qui plongea la salle dans le chaos. Les sorts cessèrent.

– Poudre instantanée du Pérou, avec le bonjour des jumeaux Weasley.

C'était la voix de Potter, son amusement feint gâché par un léger tremblement.

Quand les lumières revinrent, il braquait Voldemort.

Voyant leur maître en mauvaise posture, les Mangemorts se jetèrent dans l'affrontement. Un sort frappa leurs rangs, dans le dos, et plusieurs valsèrent contre les murs avant d'avoir pu incanter. Lucius Malfoy enjamba les corps assommés, un masque froid sur le visage.

– C'est d'une purge dont mes rangs ont besoin, siffla Voldemort, ses iris brillant d'un éclat sanglant.

Bellatrix fut la première à répliquer. Lucius contra son sort in extremis. Malgré son aide les Mangemorts restaient trop nombreux. Menant sa propre bataille pour respirer, Draco vit Voldemort lever sa baguette vers Potter. Il voulut crier un avertissement mais le poison qui paralysait son corps le bâillonna.

Une détonation assourdissante retentit, projetant Voldemort en arrière. Sa baguette lui fut arrachée par une force invisible. Son regard rouge se plissa, cherchant l'origine de l'attaque. Devant lui, une petite silhouette laissa tomber l'étoffe qui la dissimulait.

Dobby.

L'elfe levait la baguette de Draco sans trop savoir quoi en faire et pointait son autre main vers Voldemort.

– Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé ne fera plus de mal à personne, s'écria-t-il d'un ton féroce. Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé ne tuera plus jamais.

Autour d'eux, les affrontements avaient cessé, les gestes suspendus dans des postures agressives. Tous fixaient le spectacle inattendu. Les lèvres de Voldemort s'étirèrent en un sourire dépourvu d'humour.

– Une vermine de ton espèce, _m'arrêter ?_ Tuez-le.

Bellatrix s'empressa d'obéir. Dobby dévia l'éclair vert. Très légèrement. Juste assez pour le diriger vers Voldemort. Et parce que plus aucun Horcruxe ne protégeait son âme affaiblie, le sortilège impardonnable le frappa en pleine poitrine. Le grand mage noir bascula en arrière et s'écrasa au sol, son visage blafard devenu inanimé, vide.

Le hurlement de Bellatrix les ramena à la réalité. Consumée par la rage, elle relança l'affrontement. Les Mangemorts la suivirent sans hésiter.

Draco s'autorisa à fermer les yeux.

Son plan avait failli. Potter et Snape n'y survivraient pas. Dobby non plus. Mais le règne de Voldemort était terminé.

Le « _Crac !_ » caractéristique du transplanage résonna entre les détonations, les sorts qui s'entrechoquaient. Le chaos devint plus intense et des voix qui n'auraient pas dû être là se mêlèrent au combat.

Au prix d'un immense effort, Draco entrouvrit les paupières.

Des cheveux flamboyants. Fred et George Weasley, leur sœur rouquine, Wisily. Granger, évidemment. Les radis qui se balançaient aux oreilles de Luna Lovegood. Neville Londubat… Draco comprit quand un petit être trapu le protégea d'un sort perdu.

Kreattur.

Kreattur avait transplané ici avec les autres.

Ce n'était pas son plan. Les Gryffondors avaient osé interférer avec ses ordres ?

Les ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient effacèrent ses questions. S'il cédait, s'il se laissait sombrer, tout se terminerait. Draco s'accrocha au combat acharné que se livraient Bellatrix et le professeur Snape. Ils enchaînaient les parades et les sorts offensifs à la vitesse de l'éclair, jusqu'à ce qu'une attaque en traître oblige le professeur Snape à se détourner d'elle.

Rien qu'une fraction de seconde. Que Bellatrix saisit.

– _Avada Keda…_

Un éclair rouge la frappa, l'empêchant d'achever son sort. Sirius Black fit nonchalamment tourner sa baguette et des cordelettes vinrent entraver sa cousine.

– Merci, Black.

– À ton service, Servilus.

Privés de leur maître et voyant son bras droit assommé et ligoté, deux Mangemorts plus réalistes que les autres décidèrent que le combat était perdu et transplanèrent hors du manoir. Leur fuite sema le doute dans les rangs des restants et ceux qui n'étaient pas encore stupéfixés suivirent bientôt leur exemple.

Le professeur Snape fut le premier aux côtés de Draco. Il l'examina avec sa baguette et s'assombrit.

Draco sentit un froid vague au niveau du cœur. Ses paupières se fermèrent. Il était si proche d'avoir une chance de survivre et il ne pouvait pas parler. Pas les prévenir pour le contre-poison qu'il avait fabriqué. Incapable de bouger, à peine de respirer.

– Il a pris du poison, dit la voix Potter.

Le professeur Snape incanta plusieurs sorts qui atteignirent à peine la conscience de Draco.

– Je ne peux pas le soigner… Il ne survivra pas.

– Il a dit qu'il avait un contre-poison, insista Potter.

Des mains tremblantes le fouillèrent.

– Je ne trouve rien… il avait dit… il n'a pas menti ?

Draco rassembla les forces qui lui restaient, juste assez pour plier le bout des doigts et espérer qu'on le remarque. Leurs voix s'éloignaient, comme si on le plongeait profondément dans l'eau.

– La bague ! fit Weasley. Il la porte depuis qu'il nous a parlé de son plan. Il y a un rapport !

– Donnez-moi ça – Draco reconnut la voix autoritaire de son père – ce genre de bijou comporte souvent un…

Un déclic retentit.

– … un compartiment secret. C'est l'antidote ?

Un silence tendu précéda la confirmation du professeur Snape. Puis Draco se sentit soulevé alors que la poudre diluée roulait dans sa gorge.

Il n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse faire.

Plus rien.

L'antidote fonctionnerait. Ou peut-être pas.

Dans ce cas, il ne rouvrirait plus les yeux.

Plus jamais.


	24. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

* * *

Un claquement régulier s'éloignait et revenait, s'éloignait à nouveau, puis disparut, ramenant le silence. Il faisait bon, enveloppé comme dans un cocon, pourtant, un froid léger, provenant de l'intérieur, ne se dissipait pas. Il bougea le bout des doigts. Ce simple geste…

Draco entrouvrit les yeux. _Il était en vie… ?_

Il se redressa dans le lit de l'infirmerie, agressé par une myriade de papiers colorés, de cartes de bon rétablissement, de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, de chocolats, de baguettes en sucre – la confiserie de Honeydukes avait déménagé à son chevet ? Ou on essayait de l'assassiner par indigestion ?

Il y avait même un siège de toilette aux couleurs vert et argent de Serpentard – signé Gred et Forge Weasley – et quelqu'un avait eu le mauvais goût de lui offrir des roses. Sa baguette d'aubépine reposait à côté du vase.

Madame Pomfresh écarta les rideaux.

– Vous êtes réveillé.

Elle l'ausculta de longues minutes dans un silence appliqué. Puis elle le quitta et revint avec une série de flacons.

– Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance de vous en sortir. Nous avons dû vous placer dans un coma magique pendant plusieurs jours pour pouvoir vous débarrasser du poison – pour la première fois en sa présence, Madame Pomfresh sourit – enfin, peut-être que ce n'était pas entièrement dû à la chance. Votre antidote a joué un rôle crucial dans votre guérison. Le professeur Snape et moi-même sommes d'accord pour dire qu'il était remarquablement exécuté.

Draco accepta le compliment. Il savait qu'il était doué, tant mieux pour lui, mais pour l'instant, il ne rêvait que d'une chose : sortir de l'infirmerie. Réaliser qu'il vivait. Envisager toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Son avenir, puisqu'il en avait un…

– Tenez.

Madame Pomfresh lui fit avaler les remontants, tous plus amers les uns que les autres. Après avoir posé la dernière fiole, vide, il voulut se lever.

– Restez allongé, monsieur Malfoy. La priorité est de vous reposer.

Draco se laissa retomber contre les oreillers.

– Est-ce que je vous apporte une potion de sommeil ? proposa Madame Pomfresh.

Il lui fit signe que non. Dès qu'elle eut disparu derrière les rideaux, il se leva, invoqua des vêtements plus dignes que le pyjama de l'infirmerie et sortit en emportant un paquet de chocolats qu'il termina en descendant les escaliers.

La lueur orangée du soir peignait les fenêtres, c'était l'heure du dîner. Il dévia donc vers la Grande Salle. Les rares élèves qu'il croisa se statufièrent sur place, aussi immobiles que les armures qui gardaient le château. Très bien. Donc personne n'ignorait les événements qui s'étaient déroulés au manoir Malfoy. À ce propos, il méritait une explication. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu un paquet de personnes qui n'avaient rien à faire dans sa propriété et dans son plan.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, un Poufsouffle croisa son regard et sa fourchette tomba dans son assiette. Le silence glissa comme une vague entre les quatre tables. Draco n'eut aucune envie de rester. Oui, il voulait des explications. Mais pas à ce point-là.

Sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de réagir, il tourna les talons. Il franchit l'épaisse couche de neige recouvrant le parc pour atteindre la masse sombre de la forêt Interdite. Le soleil couchant ne traversait pas les branches épineuses. Il s'enfonça plus profondément sous le couvert des arbres, les aiguilles de pin craquant sous ses pas.

Après de longues minutes d'errance, Draco s'arrêta dans une clairière inondée de racines noueuses. Cette forêt le perdait encore, mais quelque part, non loin, se trouvait la colonne qui lui avait offert son Glyphe. Machinalement, il releva la manche de sa chemise.

Rien. Pas de marque rougeoyante sur sa peau pâle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Où était le Glyphe ?

– Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

Draco fit volte-face, persuadé d'être seul. Comment _Potter_ l'avait retrouvé, en plein milieu de la forêt ? Il ne pouvait pas deviner… En guise de réponse, il croisa un regard vert, à côté des genoux de Potter. Un regard rempli de culpabilité.

– Dobby… Dobby est heureux que Draco Malfoy aille mieux. Dobby… Dobby voulait…

L'elfe s'étrangla. Draco fronça les sourcils.

– Dobby ?

– Dobby est désolé. Dobby ne voulait pas !

Sans prévenir, l'elfe se jeta vers l'arbre le plus proche. Par réflexe, Potter attrapa son poignet maigre, l'empêchant de l'assommer contre l'écorce.

– Tu obéis à mes ordres, Dobby ? lança Draco.

Dobby détacha à grand peine son regard de l'arbre et acquiesça.

– Bien. Dans ce cas je t'interdis de te punir. Et maintenant, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques le problème.

– Il s'en veut, dit Potter. Tout Poudlard sait pour l'affrontement avec Voldemort, le rôle que tu as joué. Le reste du monde aussi, mais… disons que la presse préfère retenir qu'un elfe de maison a vaincu le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_. C'est plus… vendeur.

Donc pas de gloire pour son superbe génie tactique qui avait épargné de nombreuses vies. Très bien. Draco baissa son regard gris vers Dobby qui attendait sa réaction en tordant son pull d'hiver.

– Ça ferait un bon conte. Le brave petit elfe maltraité qui sauve le monde sorcier et devient un héros. Et si le brave petit elfe n'est pas stupide, il tient l'occasion parfaite d'améliorer la condition des siens.

– C'est amusant, dit Potter avec un sourire, Hermione pensait la même chose. Elle a déjà commencé une biographie de Dobby, histoire de donner du poids à la S.A.L.E..

– La salle ?

– La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes.

D'accord. Dire qu'il avait fini par trouver Granger intelligente… Ses ambitions restaient très étranges. Sûrement son côté moldu qui ressortait.

– Dobby… Dobby répète aux journalistes que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter et leurs amis ont affronté Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé bravement. Que Dobby n'a pas tout fait, Dobby aidait juste. Mais les journalistes n'écoutent pas Dobby.

– C'est normal, tu ne leur dis pas ce qu'ils veulent entendre, répondit Draco d'un ton traînant. Tu sais quoi, Dobby ? C'est toi qui nous a débarrassé de Voldemort, alors utilise la gloire, pour toi. Tu peux être égoïste, compris ? Allez, ne fais pas languir ta horde de fans. Moi, j'ai deux ou trois détails à discuter avec Potter.

Notamment de quel droit il s'était permis de modifier ses plans.

Sentant l'orage approcher, Dobby s'inclina et disparut dans un « crac ! ». Draco lança un regard sombre à Potter.

– Explications.

– Évidemment. La reconnaissance, ça te dit quelque chose ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on te sauve la peau, pourtant je ne me souviens pas d'un seul « merci ». Et arrête de faire ces mimiques « je-suis-hautement-supérieur-à-vous-et-je-vous-crache-à-la-figure ».

– Je ne fais pas ce genre de _mimique_.

– Oh si, absolument tout le temps.

– Mon père entendra parler de ça, Potter.

Potter éclata de rire. Sauf que ça retardait _encore_ les explications et Draco sentait sa patience s'effiler.

– J'attends.

– La nuit tombe, on devrait rentrer.

Draco ravala son irritation. Les derniers rayons de soleil peignaient la forêt de bleus et de gris sombres, bientôt, il ne resterait que les silhouettes spectrales des troncs et des branches, et il ne tenait pas tant que ça à s'y attarder. Potter lui fit signe de le suivre et ils prirent la direction du château – si on pouvait s'orienter dans ce labyrinthe.

– On faisait juste la même chose que toi, au final, dit-il enfin.

– C'est-à-dire, Potter ?

– Tu essayais de nous sauver, nous, on essayait de _te_ sauver. Dobby était avec nous, d'ailleurs. Il nous a dit tout ce qu'il savait de ton plan. Tu ne parlais jamais de ce qui adviendrait de toi, pas besoin de divination pour deviner que tu n'espérais pas survivre. Alors on a repris l'idée du faux Gallion pour communiquer. La poudre instantanée du Pérou, c'était une diversion pour prévenir Ron et Hermione qu'ils pouvaient nous rejoindre.

– Ils n'auraient pas fait grande différence.

– Seuls, non. C'est pour ça qu'on a cherché du renfort. Bien sûr on a évité l'Ordre et les professeurs parce qu'ils t'auraient empêché de mener ton plan à bien et je ne tenais pas tant que ça à ce que tu m'assassines. Mais Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred et George ont tous accepté de nous prêter main forte. Pour toi, ajouta-t-il.

Draco haussa les sourcils. Cependant, l'information était notée.

– Et puis, Dobby nous a aussi permis de contacter Kreattur. Il a accepté quand on a dit ton nom. On mettait les derniers détails au point avec lui quand tu es entré dans la Salle sur Demande.

C'était donc ça, le bruit de transplanage que Draco avait entendu.

– Et ton parrain ? Je croyais que vous ne demandiez pas d'aide à l'Ordre.

– Sirius a surpris nos préparatifs. Il a promis de garder le silence à condition qu'on le laisse participer.

Le bruissement des feuillages s'accentua. Il n'avait pas obtenu la gloire, ni l'attention de la presse, pourtant… Il était surpris. Surpris que tant de personnes soient prêtes à risquer leur vie pour lui donner une chance…

– Draco ? – Potter rectifia précipitamment – Malfoy ? Désolé, l'habitude. Ton père était présent pendant la bataille, et on a fini par t'appeler Draco, parce qu'entre Malfoy et Malfoy, c'est pas facile de savoir de qui on parle. Enfin, tu devrais savoir qu'il nous a soutenu face à Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Ce n'était pas une hallucination, donc.

– Ça a allégé sa peine, poursuivit Potter. Il a gardé sa liberté, sous surveillance. Est-ce que tu comptes… retourner chez lui ?

– Non. Tu ne vas pas aller ramper chez tes Dursley non plus ?

– Sirius m'a proposé de vivre chez lui.

À présent qu'il avait rempli son contrat, l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait plus de raison de chercher à le surveiller. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne l'hébergeraient plus. Il devrait trouver autre chose.

– Quoi que tu choisisses, ajouta Potter avec un haussement d'épaules, Sirius te fait savoir que le manoir des Black te sera toujours ouvert.

Un silence s'installa, pas gênant, juste paisible. Draco songea qu'il pourrait accepter la main tendue de Sirius – après tout, le sang des Black coulait dans ses veines de par sa mère. Et une fois ses diplômes brillamment obtenus, il redonnerait à son nom le prestige qu'il méritait. Oui, ça sonnait comme un bon projet.

À travers les arbres, Draco distingua les lueurs du château.

– Pour une fois, on aura peut-être une fin d'année tranquille, commenta Potter.

– Oh, je te fais confiance pour nous ramener des problèmes.

* * *

 _Nous y voilà, donc. C'était le dernier chapitre :')  
Je vous remercie de tout cœur d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'à la fin ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire, et à lire vos réactions, encouragements et attentes !_

 _Et aussi, merci_ Ordalie dal Lugar _pour avoir inlassablement déniché les fautes et les incohérences, chapitre après chapitre ^o^_ _Je te décerne l'Eotofidh (c'est comme l'_ _Écusson Non-Officiel de Traqueuse Officielle de Fautes et Incohérences Dans les Histoires, mais officiel, voilà x) )  
_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon après-midi et à une prochaine fois !_

 _Lynn Aya_


End file.
